Vendetta
by Kiku No Tsuyu
Summary: The Joker isn't Gotham's only cold blooded killer. Esther Cain, the emissary of Fate, has walked the dark Gotham streets long before Batman or the Joker began their twisted dance. Guided by her visions; hidden and lethal she has kept the delicate balance between order and chaos. But times are changing… and it's time to come out of the dark. Rated M for violence/sex
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, only the OC is mine.**

**Warning: Vendetta is rated M for a reason: Strong violence and lots of sex… if you are easily offended then this is not the story for you. **

**Chapter 1**

A break in the clouds allowed a thin sliver of moonlight to run over the knife Esther held lightly in her hand. The quick flash caught her eye and a small smile broke over her lips. Her body leaned against a worn concrete wall, hidden in the shadows as her toe tapped a silent rhythm against the wall behind her. In a few more moments her dance would begin.

A dark hooded sweatshirt concealed her features from view as Bobby Collins strutted right past her. Swift gloved hands dart out and snatched the unsuspecting man straight into the darkness. Before he could utter a sound Esther pressed him to his knees and quickly stabbed her blade through his windpipe. As he shuddered in pain Esther held back his head, forcing him to watch the woman he had come to rape walk right by only a few feet away. Her masked lips brush his ear as she begins to whisper a complete recount of each victim he had murdered over the years. The blade cut deeper and he began to sputter and cry. Of all the men she had brought low over the years it was always the rapist that sobbed loudest at death. A sign she was sure, of the true cowards they were.

A cloud of misty blood erupted from his mouth as he desperately gasped for air. The wet suck of his last breath let her know her work was done. Dumping his corpse at her feet Esther leaned down and wiped her blade clean. Short on time she turned to leave, fading back into the shadows, silent as the dead man crumpled on the trash littered Gotham sidewalk. She had fulfilled her role perfectly.

Swiftly rushing through the dusky city streets she zipped in and out of the early evening traffic, dodging between cars, as her black motorcycle purred between her thighs. While stopped at a red light she turned her helmeted head toward a nearby newsstand and scanned the latest headlines: _Bank Heist:_ _The Joker Strikes Again_. That caught her interest; pulling her bike up the gum spotted sidewalk she grabbed the paper and read the story with earnest. The phrases: "all accomplices killed" and "perfectly planned," added to the infamy of Gotham's latest piece of trouble. She recognized Gotham National Bank, having been cut a check by mobster Anthony Paladino from that same institution earlier that week. "_Stealing from a mob bank… I bet that will cause you some trouble," _She though as she chuckled under her breath, quickly paying for the paper before jumping back on her bike.

She had heard whispers about the Joker over the last year and, after sensing his reputation might not all be fluff, began to pay attention. Known for being absolutely ruthless and completely insane Esther wondered at the man. His crimes were showy, attention seeking, but nothing really out of the ordinary for a thug… Except that no one knew who he was or where he came from. Until recently very few people had ever seen him, and those that had, well, they didn't talk much. Not once had she come across him or his gang during her evening jaunts around the darker corners of town.

Between the long hours at work and the unexpected assassination she was running late. Transforming from killer to Esther Cain, art dealer, was a rushed affair. Leaning toward her vanity she patted her pale blond hair, brushing back any small piece that tried to escape the twisted mass on top of her head. Esther had applied her cosmetics in an understated fashion; copper eye shadow above icy blue eyes. Black mascara followed, along with a light sweep of soft pink blush across her cheeks. Her lips she quickly painted a deep blood red.

Standing she turned from the vanity and lifted a soft unadorned moonlight satin gown from her bed, stepping into the slick material she zipped up the back and pulled on her shoes. Cut in a 1930's cleverly draped style it was form fitting yet tasteful with a simple slit up the side of the skirt. Esther pulled long fitted gloves past her elbows and tucked a knife into her clutch. She wore no jewelry, just one deep purple rose nestled into her upswept hair. Despite the softly flowing dress Esther radiated an unapproachable quality; this was not an event she was attending for the pleasure of the company. No, tonight she would listen to the whispered conversations of those respected Gotham citizens willing to hobnob with this flamboyant gangster. Better yet, she had heard a rumor that Mr. Paladino was in possession of an obscure painting she had coveted for years.

Her hand reached for the switchblade she typically strapped to her thigh and hesitated. The television behind her caught Esther's attention as the news began to report on the body found on Hyde Street. A small smile played on her lips as she turned to watch the reporter's account of the murder. The body had yet to be identified but she was certain once the police realized just whose blood decorated sidewalk they would be happy to find that piece of shit dead.

Esther had been at lunch when the vision of Bobby Collins' crimes flashed rapidly through her mind. Vignettes of crying woman, the hunting knife he liked to use to slice them up, and more importantly, where he would strike again later that evening. It was not shocking, nor did it upset her… After a lifetime of such visions it was second nature.

Glancing toward the clock she realized it was time to meet her cab. She grabbed her clutch off the bed, inhaled deeply, and walked from her apartment and out of the Rushmore building. Something was in the air tonight. She looked to the cloud covered sky and smiled.

Esther tended to brush off any personal interaction with her clients outside of a business setting, especially slimy halfwits like Paladino, but she was compelled to attend this event. She had acquired his new baby, a larger than life painting by a well-known and highly overrated Chechnyan artist, hoping to no doubt impress his boss. He liked to buy art that made him look smart… important. Art that Esther had to admit was mostly hideous. In her eyes he was a fat, balding, greasy, twerp of a man who paid top dollar and hit on anything with tits shamelessly.

Tonight, however, Esther had the urge to be in attendance, hoping for some new information to help her navigate the changing landscape of Gotham's underbelly. Since the emergence of Batman about a year ago things had been changing… delicate balances shifting. She held her ear to the ground and kept up with the bloody pulse of the city, carefully watching the subtle shift in power. If her intuition was correct, tonight a collection of select Gotham mid-level gangsters, wealthy business people, and a few of the clueless trust fund idiots would rub elbows at Anthony Paladino's residence admiring his newly acquired painting and feeling smug. Minds ripe for her to poke through.

Her taxi pulled up to a large house in one of High Town's more tasteful neighborhoods. Two burly men stood guard at the door, men Esther associated with the Chechen. Once inside a waiter offered her a glass of champagne and directed her toward the gallery rooms where the party was underway. The revelry was in full swing but the host was nowhere to be seen. Inspecting the room Esther could see many of the familiar faces she had been watching for years. Nodding to a few of her past or present clients Esther made the obligatory greetings and shuffled away to inspect Paladino's collection.

Loud artwork blended badly with some pieces Esther actually appreciated. Walking through his bizarre collection Esther sipped her champagne and enjoyed the string quartet playing softly in the corner. Men and woman dressed in elegant attire stood about the lavish set up speaking softly and snacking on the expensive Hors d'oeuvre. She wondered how many of them knew what Mr. Paladino really did for a living. Most, doubtlessly. Wealthy Gothamites were inclined to believe it was quite sophisticated to hobnob with well-known gangsters. A clear indication of the deep issues this city possessed.

Esther set down her empty glass and moved through the crowd in search of the one thing she most wanted to see. It was hard to miss. The canvas was larger than she had suspected, the largest of this artist's she had seen yet... The painter was unknown, preferring anonymity in their work, but Esther was a huge fan of their expression. She had been searching for years for any canvas that was panted by the same genius. There was never a signature, but the style, the absolute strangeness, always showed in each painting she had discovered. A twisted mess of white, red, and black attacked the huge canvas hanging before her. It was pure chaos… almost, something was not quite right about the work and Esther lost herself in the piece trying to discover what made it wrong.

She was so engrossed in the painting that she failed to notice the sudden silence that descended upon the room. As if from far away, she heard a man speaking in a gruff booming voice. He sounded demanding one second and jovial the next, oddly balance yet unnatural. A small fragment of her mind imagined that strange noise complimented the painting. Esther assumed it was probably one of Paladino's uncouth gangster buddies acting the fool. More noise, people rushing around the room jostling her in their movements… Annoyed at the disruption of her intense concentration she glanced from the corner of her eye. Party goers were backed up against the walls, their limbs drawn in resembling frightened animals.

Unwillingly tearing her gaze away she turned her head and looked over her shoulder. The air had gone from cheerful decadent nonsense to terror. Annoyed with herself for allowing her focus to be so completely consumed while on dangerous territory she straightened her back and searched for the cause of this shift. Her brows drew together as she scanned the room, eyes falling upon the tall bent visage of the Joker an instant before he shot a round into the ceiling.

Her eyes quickly ran over his form: worn brown loafers, dark purple pinstripe trousers, and deep green waistcoat over a bizarre hexagonal blue shirt. Knotted neatly at his throat sat an olive green patterned tie. She glimpsed the flash of a gold watch fob as it swung from his waistcoat. A well-made, though grungy, purple overcoat fitted to his tall lean frame. Everything screamed _"Look at me!"_

"Hello friends…, neighbors, fellow Gotham-ites. I'm looking for your host." He intoned in a singsong nasal voice, gesturing madly about the room with his sawn-off shotgun. The Joker's painted face dripped with menace; sinister, just like the rumors alleged. Esther watched him move and met his gaze with unwavering stillness, her eyes held annoyance at her disruption and a touch of interest in the strange character prowling slowly toward the center of the room. Her mind pushed against his and found a vast mess of nothing. He was unreadable and that made him dangerous.

She did not hold his attention, in a fraction of a second he dismissed her and looked to the next guest. Clown masked goons rushed in from behind the Joker and waved serous firepower at anyone who dared to move. Esther stood with the rest, assessing the intruders before resting her eyes again on the infamous manic Clown. He was clearly entertained as he poked and prodded anyone he walked past. Intimidation his true weapon… and he wielded with expert finesse.

Her hand brushed her thigh, fingertips automatically searching for the knife she had left on her bureau. Gritting her teeth she reached out with her mind and almost raised a brow when she recognized the unbalanced nature of the goons in the room. These were not your ordinary paid idiots… these guys were nuts.

A brave, or stupid, young gangster stepped forward, his face red as he shouted. "What the hell are you doing here Freak!? Don't you know whose house this is?"

The Joker raised an eyebrow to him. Gesturing innocently at his chest he explained in a friendly voice, "I Doooooo." He reached his free hand into his dusty purple overcoat and pulled out a knife.

Three oddly smooth steps later the Joker was face to face with the would-be rebel. Purple gloved hands darted forward faster than Esther's eyes could follow, grabbing the now terrified fool by the neck. He tucked his blade into the panicking man's mouth and relished the look of fear that just one knife could bring.

"You seem upset? Here, let me help put a smile on that face," As he spoke Esther could see the intense pleasure this gave him. From the crinkle in his eyes to the slow indrawn breath, the Joker enjoyed every moment of anticipation before he fulfilled his offer.

Slicing a crooked Glasgow smile in two flashing arcs the Joker stepped back and assessed his work. The choking throat noises of pain magnified the horrific lose hanging jaw as the dying man tried to hold his face back together. When the body crumpled to the floor the crowed began to panic. Esther watched the pool of blood spread slowly around the spilt smile of the dying man's twitchy figure and thought back to a few of her more theatric murders.

A man who killed so ostentatiously would want the story told. The Joker wanted to be feared… fed off the notoriety. She sensed that if she was only patient she would walk away from this without exposing herself or her skill.

It was clear from his movements that the Joker was growing bored with this waiting game. Circling the crowd he asked if anyone else questioned his presence and laughed loudly at the ringing silence. He had come near her, so close she could smell the lingering scent of explosives that clung to his dusty purple overcoat. Movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to glance at the door just as two goons carried in a crude bomb. A tall thin man with pretty fingers checked that everything was in working order before stepping back to take position with the rest of the Joker's team.

That complicated things… This was not her night to die. Esther still had one more life she was sworn to collect and the Clown was not going to take her revenge away. Staring at the bomb with a bored expression she began to calculate the best exit strategy. As her mind worked her senses pulsed, once again urging her to simply be patient.

When she looked back to the purple menace she was surprised to find him staring straight at her. He had seen the subtle shift of expression on her face and where there should have been fear instead she had shown annoyance. The Joker turned his head to the side and narrowed black eyes at the one person not cringing as they should.

The subtle play in her stoic face was so minute that even the Joker wondered if he had seen it all. She was angry, there; behind her icy blue stare was the low threat of one predator to another. You stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours…

_"Well well well…"_ He knew a killer when he saw one. Tossing his shotgun to a nearby goon he giggled a little and took jaunty step closer. Smacking his lips loudly his black edged eyes measured her reaction as he slowly stepped toward her with a frightening Cheshire cat grin. Lowing his chin to his chest, the Joker looked her over, the lack of fear in her eyes was downright enthralling… He was going to have to do something to change that.

"Hello Princess-sa." The Joker mocked as he neared her, flicking back his greasy green hair in a caricature of primping. He threateningly entered her space and leaned forward, far to close, as he took a good long look at the woman. Darting black eyes glazed over her features, lingering on her blood red lips until they found something even better. He twisted his scars up into a creepy distortion of joy and his black smeared eyes lit up with delight at the dark purple rose blooming in her hair. Like lightening, his fingers snatched the flower from her hair and shoved it in into his lapel pocket with a smirk.

He had ripped out a few hair pins, and the twist began to fall in a mess of tangled hair. When his warm breath passed over her face Esther did not feel fear. Their eyes locked in that close encounter and she had the strangest sensation that she had been waiting for this day for quite some time. Esther considered the situation. This was not a man to be trifled with but one thing was for certain, she had the impression that he would not hurt her tonight, though he clearly wanted to. She placed her trust in Fate and willed her patience to continue.

Before Esther could continue her train of thought The Joker stopped inspecting her and took a step back, waving his knife at the crowd as he spoke, "Don't let me interrupt your little shindig! By all means…. Puuuulease continue." He grinned madly rolling his eyes back. When no one made a move he licked his scars and turned to the musicians. "I thought this was-_zah_ a Party. Where's the MUSIC!" he growled before grinning at the scared shitless string quartet in the corner.

With a goon's submachine gun trained on them the quartet lifted their bows and began to play. Despite herself Esther chuckled softly under her breath at the shaky waltz. The notes thin and awkward notes were even more unsettling than the silence. She could only imagine the musicians' expressions as they tried to hold their instruments and not piss themselves. Despite herself a ghost of a grin passed her lips.

_"And she laughs!_" Narrowing his eyes he licked his lips as he leaned in close to her face.

"I'm in the-ah mood for a dance." He growled with a touch of violence, running his eyes once again over her blood red lips. His Glasgow grin larger than ever as his hands shot out and grabbed her in a rough embrace, mockingly waltzing her around the floor. He held her too close; purposefully bruising her while his gloved hand held his knife's blade flat against her exposed back, nicking just enough to remind her who was in charge.

The oddest feeling of familiarity crossed Esther's mind as she stared up into the messy painted face of the Joker. The song ridiculously played on and their mincing dance continued. The Joker's steps were too large, forcing her to trip around as he laughed at her and began to hum his own strange tune. He was toying with her, searching for a reaction, but Esther would not play.

She ran her clever gaze across his visage absorbing the frightening portrait of his caked on greasepaint. The white paint creased in the lines of his face bleeding the red and black into each furrow; the black surrounding his dark eyes spread haphazardly around uneven and interesting. She could see his deep rigid smile shaped scars slashed from his lips and up his cheeks smeared with a vivid red. An impressed smirk lightly bent up the corners of her own lips, "_Behold, a true painting of chaos."_

_"Chaos?"_ mind drifting, her eyes turned back toward the anarchic painting. One moment she had been actually smiling at him then he had lost her attention. Like a petulant child, the Joker turned his head with a frown to see what on earth she was looking at. He saw the painting and stopped their dance, holding her smashed awkwardly against his tall frame as he ran his eyes over the canvas.

Suddenly Mr. Paladino's booming voice shouted from the doorway. "What the FUCK is going on in here?"

"Thank you for the LOV-ley dance," His tongue darted out over his scars, "but-tah, we'll have to continue it at another time." His voice was completely disinterested. Bored with her he twisted Esther in his grasp and rudely shoved her into the arms of one of his goons. The air whooshed out of her lungs as she ended up with her back pressed against a roughly muscled giant of a man.

One deep gasp and Esther could smell the stale whiskey on the goon's warm breath. His hairy arm grasped her around the neck, holding her firmly against the front of his body. He was repulsive, mind full of vile thoughts. Instantly sickened by this man's searching dirty fingers Esther pulled her hand into tight fists, growling lowly. She had never like being touched…

"Well, hello Tony," cackled the Joker. "Glad to see you finally showed up to the party! I have been just dy-ing to see you again."

Paladino's eyes grew wide with fear when he saw just who was walking toward him. Before he could utter a phrase the Joker's men rushed forward and knocked that fat gangster to his knees.

"Any last words for your guests?" The Joker asked and continued without waiting for an answer, "No? Good. I have wasted enough time here. Don't you know Pun-ctu-al-it-ty is IMORTANT?"

In moments Paladino was bound, strange gurgling sounds muffled by the duct tape slapped over his mouth. Two goons dragged the terrified man from the room as he struggled, eyes pleading for help. Not one soul made a move to save him.

Without a word the Joker began to walk toward the door, goons following like obedient dogs. Esther eyeballed the bomb and tried not to gag as the prime piece of grossness behind her groped her breast. The man attempted to hoist her up, intent on taken her with him. Knowing his thoughts Esther acted, an enraged snarl tore from her lip as he began to drag her toward the door with the other clowns. The Joker spun around at that wonderful noise just in time to see Esther's left foot stab the stiletto of her shoe into the man's instep. His howl of pain made her smile as she swung her head back, knocking him in the nose with the back of her skull... His head shot painfully back as he roared. Cruelly tightened his fingers around her neck he spun her around and slammed her head into the wall next to him. Black spots swam before her eyes yet Esther forced a state of focus, turning her body in preparation. One meaty hand wrapped around her neck squeezing with all his strength as his fist balled, pulling back in preparation of a powerful blow. Swiftly, she raised her arms, twisting her body as far as she could to the left, coiled her fingers together and expertly elbowed the man repeatedly in the face. His fist only grazed her shoulder as her elbow shattered his nose with a loud crack, blood shooting across her as his gripped slacked in shock.

She drew in a painful gasping breath, rising up her hands while he simultaneously grabbed her neck with both hands, furious that the bitch had injured him. Instantly, she jammed her thumb nails through his nylon mask pulping the jelly of his eyes. Ghastly screams filled the air as she twisted her thumbs blinding him ruthlessly. In his agony his huge hands released her neck dropping her as he shrieked and reaching toward the pits of his eyes in shocked horror.

Esther fell to the ground spattered in the blinded thug's warm blood, his eye matter sticky on her hands. She scrambled away clumsily as she fought for breath through her swelling throat. The goon fell and began to thrash around on the floor, legs kicking wildly at the air. Caught in the fabric of her skirt she slipped and one lucky foot made contact with her temple, knocking her head back with a sickening thud into the wall. Her hair came loose and blood began to pour from a gash on the back of her head. She blinked gummily and tried to sit up, failing dismally. Lying back on the cool floor the world began to fade.

The Joker danced forward in his delight at the show. Kicking his worthless goon roughly he guffawed hoarsely with each harsh strike of his foot. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Panting, the Joker lifted a Glock from his pocket and shot the pathetically sobbing goon in the face. With a sinister glow in his eye he turned to watch the dazed woman sprawled like a ragdoll on the floor. He grinned wickedly down at her, eyes sparkling, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Now _that's_ what I call entertainment!" He smiled down at her.

The last thing she saw before she passed out was two bloody brown loafers approaching her head.

Soft crying and petrified muttering filled the room around him. The Joker considered the bloody woman lying at his feet for a moment then scooped her up in his arms and tossed her like a sack over his shoulder. Standing, he realized that she had collapsed below the painting that had captivated her earlier. He liked it… The red, black and white vicious strokes were so… pretty. Gesturing with his hand, he yelled at his goons to throw the painting in the van. It would be a little souvenir to remember this fantastic night. His men ripped the artwork from the wall as the Joker cheerfully walked through the room, humming loudly as he made his way to the door.

Looking back at the room of traumatized party goers he made his farewell and gave them a friendly warning, "I will give you to the count of ten." He mocked pulling a detonator out of his pocket and waving it before the crowed.

The sheep just starred. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped out the door

"One." He stepped down the stairs.

Nothing.

"Two." He yelled loudly as his foot hit the sidewalk.

Screams began inside as the house and a mob all tried to push out the door at the same time.

The next numbers rushed out of his mouth so fast they blurred into one stunted hurried sound, "Three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten"

His thumb brushed the detonator and with a smile of sheer evil he pressed the red button. Behind him the bomb exploded beautifully. A bracing burst of heat and flaming debris flew over him blending the sound of the explosion with the perfect sound of screams. Turning to face his latest masterpiece he jostled Esther's limp body, resettling her weight on his shoulder.

Men and woman were running, staggering, or crawling away from the fires. By his calculation at least half had made it out. That was pretty generous he thought with a low laugh. Enough, he had things to do. Turning back toward his van he began to cross through the madness. He considered the woman on his shoulder and glanced at her as he chewed his scars. She had been funny, quite the violent little thing. As he debated on the best thing to do with her Batman plummeted to the ground before him.

Oh! So this night was going to get even better! "Were you invited to this party too?" the Joker teased in a raspy singsong. "I thought Paladino had more consideration for his, ah, guest list." The Jokers tongue darted out over his lips as he met the eyes of his new favorite game.

The Dark Knights eyes flew immediately to the bleeding woman dangling from the Joker's hunched shoulders. "Put her down!" the baritone threat grated low in Batman's voice.

"I saw her first!" He teased patting the limp woman's bottom.

The Joker backed away slowly, circling toward his waiting van. "CATCH!" The Joker cackled as he roughly tossed the limp woman toward the burning building and jumped into his van. Hanging from the open van door he laughed loudly at Batman's fumbling attempts to catch her.

Once in Batman's awkward hold Esther's eyes flew open, bright and wild. Her arm snaked around his neck pulling him close. She spoke low and coarse in his ear as she whispered to him. As her words sunk in Batman pulled away, eyes wide in alarmed. He looked hard at her face and almost felt relief when her terrifying icy blue eyes rolled back in her skull. The Joker had seen the whole thing as the van speed away and had to wonder just what one little girl could say to put fear on the face of the Bat. The Joker smiled and slammed the van door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am a huge fan of feedback so please, if you have the time share your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Esther awoke from the sound of scuffling near her feet. Despite the sore muscles of her throat she swallowed, then let out a low growl at the pain. The noise stopped and with a quick inhale of breath Esther gummily opened her eyes. The rhythmic beep of hospital machinery caught her attention. Groaning she knit her brows together and tried to master the pulsing throb of pain banging inside her skull. Reaching fingers to feel the swollen gash on the back of her skull she winced as she brushed the lumpy wound.

That shuffling noise began again. Trying to focus through the fog, Esther looked toward the sound and saw the back of nurse standing in scrubs thumbing through her chart while darting glances at the television.

The darkness of the room was only relieved by the television silently flashing the news. Esther pushed her eyes to focus on the words bannered across the top of the screen. _Joker bombs house in the Heights, 27 people killed, 14 injured._

Distant shots of the fire department dousing Paladino's flaming house cut to a woman's interview. The brunette, wrapped in a blanket, was flailing her arm wildly as she described the attack. Struggling with her cognition Esther could hardly focus on the screen.

"Turn up the volume." Her voice sounded like sandpaper. Another painful swallow, "Please."

The nurse looked over their shoulder and glanced her direction briefly. Stepping forward they pressed a button on the television and raised the sound so she could hear it.

Watching the described debacle made her cringe. Had these people been at the same party? Their recount of the events was over the top, playing up the Joker's infamy like dancing monkeys. He was getting exactly what he wanted. She let out a low chuckle

"Something funny?" The nurse murmured, back to her, still facing the television.

"Yeah," She did not continue.

A few moments stretched by and the nurse peered over his shoulder, surgical mask highlighted by the televisions glowing light. "Weeeelllllll?"

Narrowing her eyes her confused mind tried to place that voice. He had turned to face her fully, placing her chart back at the base of her bed. With her blurred vision she thought the tips of their hair glowed green as the television back lit his head. She stared and waited for her eyes to focus. Black heavily smeared paint dripped down the creased dark eyes.

With a growl of anger she moved her legs, trying to get up from the bed. He rushed forward and Esther could see the savage smile in his eyes. Instantly dizzy from her sudden movements it was easy for him to subdue her pathetic attempts to fight back. Her hand shot out and clutched his throat, too weak to do more that make him giggle. His hip sat on the mattress, leverage, as he pressed his body weight against her. Her arms, tangled in his, restrained effectively as he leaned closer still.

"You got quite a little bump on the noggin Princess," He singsonged behind the mask.

Despite the pain she glared at him struggling to make her weak limbs move.

"Shhhushhhh shuhh shuhhhhhh." He muttered reaching into a pocket and withdrawing a syringe.

She cried out as a needle stabbed into her arm. The Joker pushed the plunger and Esther felt the warm effects of morphine course through her veins. Her eyes lifted back to his, as her pain begin to disappear into the euphoria. One long hum of contentment fell from her lips as large hands pushed her back onto the mattress.

Her arms were laid, posed comfortably, at her sides as Esther began to slowly slip away. Taking a step back he stole the chocolate pudding from the food tray next to her bed, and sniggered as she groggily tried to stop him. Putting her arm back where it belonged, he took a seat on the mattress, pulled down the surgical mask, and ate her pudding while he considered just what he wanted to do to her.

The morphine dulled her senses and as she fell into a deep slumber she thought she heard the words, "Good night Esther Cain."

Groggy Esther woke to find two of Gotham's finest standing over her bed in the morning light. A middle aged cop with greying brown hair and a mustache stood side by side with a pretty baby-faced tan woman. Pulling herself into a seated position, Lieutenant Gordon reached forward and helped her get comfortable on the inclined mattress.

The pain in her head swam around as she straightened in her seat. "Thank you sir," the frog like sound of her voice made her fingers reach toward her throat. She did not need a mirror to know her neck was black and blue. The officers followed her movement and the female quickly handed her a cup of water.

Greedily draining the cup Esther began to feel much better. In greeting Lieutenant Gordon offered her his hand to shake. She took it and let her sense pour over him. She could clearly see that he was a dedicated cop, a good man. He was one of the few people in Gotham fighting for good and justice. She liked him immediately.

"Detective Ramirez" the long haired brunet announced offering her hand next to shake. Esther picked up that this one was quite conflicted. She was not a faithful police officer, possibly an informant for the mob… This was what Esther had come to expect from Gotham police.

Forcing a smile Esther responded, "Nice to meet you both. How can I help you?"

"Ma'am we would like to ask you a few questions," Lieutenant Gordon smiled down at her with his engaging blue eyes.

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

Lt. Gordon spoke gently, "What can you tell us about the events last night?"

Esther described a very bland representation of what had happened at the party. The Joker arriving, the murder, the bomb, their strange dance, the goon that assaulted her, their fight, passing out…

She suddenly stopped speaking. The strange nurse from the night before flashed through her mind… hand and eye searched her arm searching to see if a needle had punctured her skin. The memory was blurry.

Gordon misunderstood the reason for her pause and urged her on. "After your... altercation, witnesses report that the Joker himself carried you from the house before blowing it up. It looks like he had intended to abduct you. Batman arrived and, well, saved your life Ma'am. Do have any memories of those events?"

Confused and tired Esther leaned back on her pillow, "You're telling me that the Joker carried me out of the house before he blew it up… and Batman…" Her hands started rubbing her eyes. In an odd way it seemed like the Joker saved her, He could have easily left her in that house. Then she remembered his final words as she blacked out. _"Now that's what I call entertainment!"_

"In light of the situation we would like to place you in Police protection," Lt. Gordon reassured her.

Esther pulled her hands from her eyes, the Joker had been in her hospital room last night and she was still alive. What did he want? She did not feel threatened; there was no warning echoing in her thoughts. "No, no that is not necessary Lt Gor…"

"We, insist Ms. Cain. At least for a few days," Lt. Gordon added gently.

"Why were you at Anthony Paladino's party Ms. Cain?" Ramirez questioned.

"The party was a debut of Mr. Paladino's new Ramazanov painting. I am the art dealer he commissioned to acquire it," she answered tiredly.

"How _well_ do you know Mr. Paladino?" Ramirez asked, a slight insinuation hanging in her tone.

"Hardly at all, I have only met with him on a few occasions to discuss finalizing an acquisition. Most of our correspondence was over the phone or via email." Esther answered meeting Ramirez eyes a friendly smile on her lips. She could be charming when it was necessary. Truth was that Esther had known quite a bit about Anthony Paladino. She had been watching him and those like him for years.

Handing her his card Lt. Gordon said, "Thank you Ms. Cain. We'll let you get some rest. An officer will be here to escort you home shortly," Turning around at the door, "Please call if you need anything."

True to their word for the next week she was consistently monitored by Gotham's finest. They followed her to work, business meetings; they practically followed her into the toilet. She was polite but did not take the time to become friendly with whichever officer was assigned to her that day. Several, she could sense, were dishonest… Officers like these were the reason Gotham's legal system was such a complete and total failure. Esther took it in stride; she understood the value of patience. She also knew how to slip away quickly and quietly whenever she felt the need to get some air or was sent a vision to take a life.

Her intuition told her that they were not really here for her protection. If the Joker truly wanted to take her one armed police officer would not be enough to prevent it. She suspected they were more or less watching her and reporting on her activities and that in itself was strange.

Gotham Gazette and the Gotham Globe had run headline articles about the bombing in an upper class neighborhood. Esther's name had been left out of the story but her fight had made front line news: "_Unknown woman responsible for blinding Joker's minion saved by Batman from revenge kidnapping_." Esther rolled her eyes and groaned when she passed the newsstands. This was entirely the type of attention she had always tried to avoid.

It seemed that surprises were around every corner for her this week. One of Esther's largest corporate clients, Wayne Enterprises, had commissioned her services for several pieces to decorate the newly renovated lobby and landscaping around their Gotham headquarters. This was the boring kind of work that Esther found little enjoyment in; however, Esther truly adored working with the Wayne representative, Mary Heathrow. She was a funny little woman, near to Esther's age, and surrounded by an energetic happy cloud. Friday they had a lunch meeting set at a great restaurant near the Wayne building. These "meetings" always started serious but ended with fits of laughter as they really got deep into their wine.

Esther had been looking forward to this Friday lunch meeting all week. She grabbed the portfolio of potential pieces Mary might enjoy, and waved goodbye to her bright young assistant Madeline. "I won't be back in the office today. When you have finished the Raphael file please take off and enjoy a long weekend."

"Yes Ma'am!" Madeline smiled. "Before you go, Annabel from the Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art called. She wanted to thank you for your assistance getting the Sir John Everett Millais paintings on loan for the new exhibition this season and also to confirm that you will be attending the Annual Masquerade Ball tomorrow Night."

"Please call her and extend my gratitude. And thank her for the invitation, let her know I would not miss the Ball for the world." She laughed, smiling at Madeline. It was true, Esther did love those charity events and the Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art was one of her favorite places on the planet.

Stepping outside Esther was pleased to find that the weather was surprisingly warm today. Gotham's infamous gloomy summer and overcast sky missing, replaced by beautiful August weather. She inhaled the warm air deep into her lungs, feeling relieved she had not dressed in a constrictive suit. Her soft blue dress fitted nicely to her toned body, highlighting her curves yet modestly hanging to her knee. As Esther's pale arms swung at her sides she smiled enjoying the warm sun on her skin. Her legs were bare, long and lean, as her favorite pair of Christian Louboutin pumps clicked on the sidewalk. Behind her the plain clothed Officer-Of-The-Day followed, their mixed steps drumming out an uneven cadence.

Upon entering the restaurant she smiled at the familiar maître d as she gently ran her hands over her hair, tucking any loose pieces back into her French twist.

"This way Madam," The man beamed, leading the way down to the restaurant floor. "Your table is already prepared"

"Thank you Gregory." She smiled at him and the stopped in her tracks, frowning lightly, when she saw who was sitting at her usual table.

Bruce Wayne lounged indolently in the chair that was supposed to be filled with Mary Heathrow. Esther quickly cleared her face of all confusion and placed a small slightly puzzled smile on her face as Bruce Wayne rose to stand, greeting her with a firm hand shake.

"Hello Ms. Cain. I'm afraid Mary was unable to meet with you today. Unfortunately, you are stuck with me." He smiled his best devil may care grin.

Esther arranged herself in the chair opposite Bruce at the small table and puzzled at the situation. Bruce Wayne was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen… He was also known to be a notorious rake, irresponsible, and obnoxious. She had tried to avoid him at every possible social situation and now here he was, spoiling her lunch.

"Please forgive me Mr. Wayne. I—"

"No, please, call me Bruce." He winked at her.

Mentally rolling her eyes, "Alright… Bruce. Please forgive my surprise. I did not know that you had time to attend meetings of this sort." really meaning _professional meetings of any kind…_

With that, he leaned back in his chair all charm and good manners. Turning his head he raised a hand to the waiter.

"Good afternoon Ms. Cain, Mr. Wayne." The sparkling eyes of their waiter smiled down at them. "Would you like your usual bottle for the table Ms. Cain?

"No Thank y-"

"Absolutely!" confirmed Bruce "Surely we should enjoy ourselves shouldn't we Esther."

God, he was high-handed, she fumed as the waiter walked away to fetch their drinks. She had the urge to insist he call her Ms. Cain but decided she was just being self-indulgent. Okay, clearly this lunch had to happen so she may as well get down to business.

She lifted the leather bound portfolio to the table setting it between them, "Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce" he reminded her.

"Bruce… Here is a sample of the work Mrs. Heathrow and I have been discussing. There are several different options for large indoor sculpture and many ideas for landscape art. The usually clean style of Wayne Enterprises, I believe, is reflected quite nicely in simple lines and large pieces. A soft blend of basic masculine metal is…" She stopped speaking when Bruce rose from his chair and moved to the seat to her right. He began to flip through the pages of the portfolio, acting as if it were totally natural for him to be so near her.

She noticed that his eyes had fallen to her favorite potential piece in the collection. Leaning forward she reached out a slim finger tracing the lines of the drawing. "I think this is a perfect example of what I was saying. Clean lines, visually stimulating. I would love to see this hang from the high ceilings of the lobby at Wayne Enterprises. The light would flow through these segments, drawing the eye upward. It's inspiring," she finished her eyes soft as she imagined the view in her head.

He studied her as she leaned toward the drawing with frank interest, surprised that he found a small twinge of genuine interest in the woman. He despised playing the part of Bruce Wayne playboy billionaire but after the words she had whispered in his ear… When she spoke Alfred's name… he had to know if this strange pale woman knew who he was.

Esther realized that she had leaned close to the notorious Bruce Wayne in her excitement and quickly shifted back into her own territory, slightly embarrassed. Bruce watched her cheeks flush beautifully. She was clearly uncomfortable around him.

The waiter arrived with their wine, a Sauvignon Blanc that Mary and Esther adored. He poured a taste for Bruce, who nodded his approval. Turning to Esther he asked, "Are you ready to order Esther?"

Esther smiled at the waiter, "I will have my usual, Thank you"

"And, I will have my usual." Bruce declared, accenting the "I."

The waiter disappeared. "You have a usual here" Esther asked surprised, eyebrows raised. She had never seen him here before.

"Indeed I do." He smiled at her, laying the charm on thick. "In fact, I own this restaurant."

"Of course you do," Esther muttered under her breath.

Before he could stop himself Bruce began to laugh. "I'm starting to get the idea that you don't really like me Esther Cain."

Esther lifted her glass to her lips, enjoying a long sip of the crisp cool wine, ignoring his statement completely.

Gesturing back to the portfolio, Esther began describing each piece. She made sure not to lean near him again.

Bruce began to feign boredom at the conversation. "Look, Esther…" glancing up. "Ah! The food is here" he smiled as a large steak was placed before him and a salmon salad was set before her.

As always the cuisine was fantastic… too bad she could not say the same about the company. She stole an occasional glance toward Bruce during the meal. He was watching her keenly and making her feel really uncomfortable.

Bruce chewed his steak as he looked over her features, eyes stopping at the patchwork of bruises on her neck. She had clearly tried to cover them with cosmetics but marks that dark were impossible to hide. As Batman, he had overheard several witnesses describe how this woman had beaten and blinded one of the Joker's thugs in self-defense. Accounts were mixed, as eyewitness statements usually were, but all agreed that without hesitation she had jabbed her fingers into the thug's eyes. She certainly was interesting and a little chilling.

Bruce leaned back as he took a sip of wine and recalled the strange frantically whispered words. In a few short sentences Esther had detailed the upcoming murder of Alfred Pennyworth by a madman named Victor Zsaz. Location, time, and a description of the actual stabbing were muttered in her pained croaking voice.

He had contacted Alfred as soon as he had learned her identity that evening, relaying the strange encounter to his faithful butler and asked for all available information on Esther Cain. When he had arrived home Alfred had detailed all the information he had collected so far on Esther.

"Sir, Esther Cain, 27, unmarried, with a clean record, and not so much as a speeding ticket. She works as an art dealer and has several well-known clients," Alfred stated.

"Oh yeah, like who?" Bruce asked as he flipped through the file Alfred had created.

"Well, like you for example." Alfred smiled. "She has been working with Wayne Enterprises for years."

That caught his attention. "Well then, I guess I should set up a meeting with Ms. Cain. Oh, and Alfred."

"Yes Master Wayne."

"Batman is coming with you tomorrow morning while you run your errands."

"Yes Sir Master Wayne." Alfred acknowledged, chilled by the premonition Bruce had shared.

The next morning, just as Esther had claimed, Victor Zsaz lunged himself toward the older gentleman at a parking lost outside of Alfred's favorite grocer. Batman was on the psychopath before the knife could meet its mark. A struggle ensued, ending when Alfred knocked Zsaz out from behind with a bottle of wine. When the villain was tied up and lying at his feet Batman studied his face, this was one of the most wanted criminals in the United States… a true psychopath. And one that had tried to kill Rachel Dawes during the Night of Terror… A criminal he himself had caught that night.

Batman, knowing Victor Zsaz's skill at escape, took him to the PD personally. When he was back home later in the day Alfred and Bruce sat across from one another, the infamous bottle of wine sitting unopened on the table between them.

Unsure of what to say Bruce just looked at his dear friend and muttered, "Thank god."

"Thank god indeed…" Alfred replied quietly, the hair rising on his neck as his eyes glanced from the bottle of wine to the face Mr. Wayne. Bruce looked him solidly in the eye, pulled out his cell phone, and called Lucius Fox. And now, here he was, at lunch with the perplexing Esther Cain…

"Any thoughts about the options on the table today?" asked Esther.

Bruce snapped back to the present. "Well, that's really more Mrs. Heathrow's department. I think she can handle the selection." With a broad grin he added, "Though I do like that first piece you described for the lobby… what did you call it? Inspiring?" His eyes twinkled at her as I puffed up his chest with cocky arrogance.

"Yes…" Esther narrowed her eyes.

Something was going on here. Reaching out with her senses Esther attempted to better understand the situation. Bruce was very difficult to read. His mind felt muddy… dark and conflicted. She grew suspicious. "Mr. Wayne, why are you here?" She asked icily. Something was fishy about this whole damn lunch.

Bruce chuckled, "Well, you got me. I wanted to have lunch with the famous woman from the Joker bombing." He winked at her. When he saw her expression he inwardly cringed… if looks could kill.

Taking a deep breath Esther turned in her chair toward him smiling angrily, "And now you have." She tossed her napkin on the table signaling the waiter for the check.

The waiter scurried over with a concerned expression, dropping the bill and asking if everything was acceptable.

"Everything was delicious as usual. Thank you" She said as she snatched the bill and placed her credit card inside.

"Really Ms. Cain, I own the restaurant, let me take care of the bill," Bruce offered, pretentious and arrogant as he sneered.

"The day I let you buy me lunch is the day hell freezes over Mr. Wayne" Esther snapped, shocking the waiter. She handed the check presenter to the extremely uncomfortable server and folded her hands in her lap waiting patiently for him to return.

"How did you know the articles were about me?" She demanded growing angrier by the second.

He shot her a cocky grin, "Because I'm Bruce Wayne…"

She shot him a scathing look. Bruce admired her fire, but Bruce Wayne Billionaire Playboy still had a part to play. He reached for her hand, taking it between his own. Esther was caught off guard. She tried to yank her hand out of his grasp but he held her firmly.

"Esther, I did not mean to insult you. Please let me make it up to you. How about you let me buy you dinner tomorrow night?"

"I am afraid I am unavailable tomorrow night or any night." she sneered. At that moment the waiter returned with her card, she signed the bill, grabbed her things and left the restaurant with her back straight and her ire up.

They had hardly finished half of their meal. Bruce continued the charade smiling wolfishly at a pretty waitress as he sat back and finished his steak. Ms. Cain certainly was interesting. He had to admit that a part of him had been disappointed by her rejection of dinner, though he certainly could not blame her for it. In fact, he respected her for it. In another life she would have been just his type.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the encouragement! Please review, each one really makes my day. **

**Chapter 3**

Esther's good mood had been shaken by the obnoxious Bruce Wayne. "What a massive prick!" she growled stalked from the restaurant and climbed into the back of a taxi. Tonight she would blow off some steam. After the short ride she arrived back at her apartment, smiled innocently at the police officer stationed at her door and began preparing for what should be an entertaining evening.

Unbeknownst to the other residents of the old Rushmore building the basement held a manhole with direct access to the old subway lines. Each floor had two units; Esther owned both her apartment and the adjoining apartment, though in another name. She had a small hidden door installed connecting the two units between their respective utility closets. Dressed in sneakers, old loose fitted jeans, and an oversized hoodie she climbed through the closets. In the second apartment she tucked her hair into a bobbed black wig, pulled up her hood and headed out the door to the service elevator. Concealed by the Rushmore's odd layout Esther snuck pass where the officer sat reading his newspaper and looking bored. The elevator arrived and she rode down to the basement, crawled through the manhole, and took the familiar dark stroll to her second home. Her secret place…

It was a long way to go through the abandoned subway side tunnels but she never minded the solitude. It was always cool and familiar down here. Over the years she had boarded up or blocked any other access to this narrow passageway she frequented so often. The city had not used these ancient access routes for years, they were too narrow to allow any useful machinery and too old to be considered safe. Turning a corner she found the small dirt bike she kept down here. Straddling the seat she cranked the engine and shot forward through the dark twisting tunnel all the way to her final destination, the basement of an empty warehouse in the docks district. Here she parked the dirt bike and climbed up a hidden ladder, exiting the building and walking out toward the empty road. From the outside her property resembled a junk yard, unappealing and surrounded by empty buildings on two sides with the river to the back. An old cracked wall surrounded the property, concealing the true beauty that hid away on the other side. She walked around to the side slipping through the overgrown vegetation until she found a heavy rusted metal door. She entered a code on a hidden keypad and pushed the silent door inward.

"It is good to be home…" She exhaled with a smile

Shutting the door behind her she looked around her well-tended garden. Dark purple roses bloomed madly around the loose gravel path leading up to a small house. Imposing walls surrounded the square lot. Plants and trees were all around, concealing the house. The house itself was rather old and uninspiring, a simple two story building with only one modest bedroom on the top floor and a small porch with a window that looked into a serviceable kitchen. Past the kitchen was a comfortable living room filled with simple decorations and a comfortable old sofa. The only bathroom was across from a small tidy bedroom upstairs. This house was her sanctuary. This had been Gran's house. Gran, her savior and friend, who many years ago fished her bleeding and broken fourteen year old body out of the filthy waters of the docks. She had breathed life into Esther's water filled lungs and sewed up the pair of stab wounds between her ribs. Gran had given her a new name a new identity…christened her Esther, star, for the starlight reflecting night waters Esther had drowned in.

Esther smiled broadly as she ran her fingertips over the leaves of the nearest plant. Walking up the path she looked toward her vegetable garden. Several cucumbers were ready; pulling a switchblade from her pocket she stepped forward and cut the ripe vegetables from the vine. She carried her haul into the kitchen, setting them gently on the square wooden table under the window. Walking to the living room she plopped down on the soft old couch and switched on the television. "Now this is living" She sighed crunching on a raw cucumber.

The news flashed across the screen "Infamous mafia kingpin, Gambol, was found dead this evening in his penthouse, his face sliced open in the Joker's signature Chelsea Grin."

"What busy man," Esther said wide eyed.

* * *

The Joker had indeed been a busy man. His little "group therapy session" with the prominent Mafia Kingpins earlier this week had been a taste of fun. He had them dancing in his hand AND he was going to get to play with the touchy little Gambol. It sure had been fun getting Gambol all riled up and then watching them all recoil from his, let's be honest, very funny grenade prank. Gotham's mobsters were such predictable cowards…

Earlier that night he had sent a message, slicing Gambol face open was a warning to all the criminals in the city that the Joker was not to be fucked with. He grinned broadly at the memory, the terrified look in Gambol's eyes as he held the knife to his cheek, the fear in the faces of Gambol's men as he told a particularly entertaining story about how he got his scars, ahhh it was delightful. The way those well-dressed mobsters twitched when he asked, "Why so serious-ah?" was perfect. He would have to remember that story. He played with the knife in his hand wiping Gambol's dried blood away on his pant leg.

Amidst all the excitement The Joker had not forgotten his little friend from the party, oh no no no. That had been the most fun he had had in ages! The way she attacked that idiot, fearless, despite his hands crushing her pretty little throat. Then her attempt to actually fight him, wounded as she was, in that hospital bed. His eyes danced at the memory, he was charmed by this little vixen.

Each day he received reports from his peon, Nolan, on her mundane activities. Her life seemed seriously boring but he was sure there was more to her than met the eye. Regular woman don't just rip the eyes out of men's skulls now do they? He especially enjoyed hearing about her little hissy fit at lunch earlier with Bruce Wayne. "Lover's quarrel?" He giggled to himself. Well, He was just going to have to pay her a visit tomorrow night and ask! Perhaps he should send her a present, see if that got her riled up. What do girls like these days? Severed heads? He cackled at his joke causing his goons to look up frightened. That only made him laugh harder.

* * *

Esther spent the night at her little cottage, relaxing, reading her favorite book, and listening to Tori Amos softly play from her stereo. When she woke up Saturday morning she noticed that yesterday's beautiful weather had been replaced with a gloomy drizzle. She stretched contentedly in her bed happy that she had not beheld any premonitions in her sleep.

She took her time preparing to leave, enjoying her garden and cutting a few of her favorite dark purple roses to take back with her. The trip back into the Rushmore was a breeze. Once inside her apartment, she set down the fresh cucumbers and roses she had brought home and jumped into the shower to start her day. She would need several hours to get ready for the Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art Annual Masquerade Ball.

This year the Masquerade's theme centered on the incredibly beautiful painting, Ophelia, by Sir John Everett Millais. Every guest this evening would arrive in full Masquerade costume, the men in tuxedos or fancy period style men's formal wear and the woman in extravagant gowns, smiling faces sporting fantastic masks. Each year the guests tried to outdo whatever was the height of fashion last year, making the masks and dresses more outlandish and creative at every Ball. It was silly, she knew, but the event always reminded her of the romantic paintings she loved as a little girl. And this year she was thrilled Ophelia was the theme. How much that portrait signified her life, she though wryly. Having felt the cold stabbing death of water fill her own lungs Esther could not help but make comparison to the dismal figure lying dead in the waters.

As one of the Museum's Board Members, every year she did her best to assist with the annual fundraiser. Several of the other board members were associates of hers, a few of them she could not stand. One of them she even killed three years ago. She thought back to Samuel Prescott's demise. He was a child molester, she felt it the first time she shook his hand, saw his memoires of what he had done to his little niece. Later that same night she snuck up behind him on the street and slit his throat. The police had thought it was just your standard Gotham mugging. Needless to say, his niece is a much happier girl now.

After changing into shorts and a tank top Esther grabbed her purse and headed out the front door.

"Where are you off to Ma'am?" Her Officer-Of-The-Day questioned.

Well, this was new. She did not recognize this man. He was handsome with a shaved head, tall and muscular with a winning smile on his face. Probably a former marine by the looks of him she thought. He could not have been older than 29 years old. "I have an event at the Met Museum tonight. I need to run some errands to prepare." He rose to follow her.

"What event at the Met?" Officer Nosy asked.

"The Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art's Annual Masquerade Ball… It's a fundraiser." She added absently waving a hand. Not one of the other officers had really tried to talk to her. She felt his mind as he followed her… he seemed a little… off. She gave him a quick once over with her eyes and decided he was harmless. And, she did not have time to play with him right now.

Esther spent hours at the salon, this was something she rarely allowed herself, but today she was going all out. Blissfully sipping tea and reading Vogue she relaxed while the experts did their work. Toes and fingers painted a purple so dark it was almost black, Hair piled high upon her head, resembling a modern adaptation of Victorian style. Three of her fully bloomed deep purple roses were tucked beautiful in her coiffure. A makeup artist had skillfully made her up to look alluring and dark. Seductive dark smoky eyes, false lashes, and edgy dark red lipstick stared back at her from the mirror. The poor man had tried his best to cover the ugly bruises on her neck, but unfortunate only time was going to make them fade. Despite the marks she felt beautiful, excited to have some fun at her party.

She only had a few hours left to prepare. Thanking the amazing team at the salon, she walked outside and met the active blue eyes of "Officer Nosy."

An appreciative whistle passed his lips as he looked her up and down. "Very striking Ma'am."

Ok, it was totally inappropriate but she could not help but laugh. Here she was standing in shorts and a tank top with her hair and makeup fully done. She probably looked ridiculous. Esther glanced down at his badge. "Thank you officer…Risata," Esther said with half grin.

As promised by her dressmaker, Felipe, a large package was waiting for her in the lobby of her building. Officer Risata insisted on carrying it up to her apartment for her. After he placed it on her table she shooed him outside so she could dress. Her gown and mask had been custom made, much of the design a secret, even from her.

Opening the box she smiled as she saw the absolutely gorgeous dress. She pulled the gown out, laying it on her bed. Next she reached for the mask. I was a soft gold and covering only the area around her eyes with a flirty curve at each corner. A small amount of red paint graceful swept from the eyes and winged to the corner. It was simple and fragile. Not what she had been expecting. Last year's mask had been much more… well over the top. She was pleased with this new simple style. The box still contained all the underpinnings she would need. A dark purple corset and matching panties, black striped stockings, shoes and something she did not expect.

At the very bottom of the package sat a giftwrapped box. Curious she pulled it out and sat the gift on her lap. The paper was purple and green polka dot pattern, badly wrapped, with the tape sticking up a few places. She ran her fingers over the paper tearing it open to find a large green velvet jewelry box. Lifting the lid her eyes fell upon an intricate onyx necklace. Esther held it up to her neck and gazed in the mirror. It was beautiful. The necklace was delicate but had a high choker collar and flowed gracefully down her décolleté stopping just above her breasts, it would conceal much of the dark bruises on her neck. What a wonderful surprise. She would have to send an extra special thank you to Felipe, maybe a bottle of champagne… The velvet box fell forgotten to the floor, one unseen laughing Joker card falling with it.

Taking all the clothing to her bedroom, she stepped out of her casual clothes and began lacing up the purple corset. She glanced in the mirror and rolled her eyes at how racy she looked in her lingerie, her breasts were pushed sky high and the black striped stockings looked extremely erotic. "Felipe, you are out of your mind" she said to her reflection. She strapped a sinister knife to her thigh and lifted the weighty beautiful gown off her bed.

Esther stepped into the dress, deftly lacing up the back. The full skirt draped in deep red velvet lay over a heavy gold petty coat. Dark golden delicate scalloped lace poured and lightly shimmered around the skirt, dripping from the corseted waist in an eye-catching waterfall. When she moved the red and gold of the skirt shifted, playfully changing which color dominated. The bodice was designed with alternating panels of the same deep blood red and dark golden meeting at a V in center. Over this black jet beads had been encrusted running down the center of her tightly cinched stomach and fanning out over her breasts in a filigree spray of twinkling darkness. The square cut bodice was cut daringly low, far lower than she had requested, emphasizing her ample cleavage. Fitted sleeves flowed down her thin toned arms and flared at the elbow delicately trailing golden lace and small jet beads. She thought it looked like mix of Baroque and maybe a little evil Marie Antoinette. It was certainly a statement.

She latched the necklace around her neck, put on her mask and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. The ensemble was far better than the crazy feathers from last year. Gathering up all her items for the night she opened the door and curtsied jokingly at officer Risata. He grinned like a lunatic and tipped his cap.

Her exotically decorated blue eyes ran over his face measuring his grin. "Doesn't Risata mean laughter in Italian?" Esther questioned with a raised eyebrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The street outside The Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art was already swarming with partygoers. As Esther walked up the marble staircase she gazed around, admiring many of the beautiful gowns and bizarre creative masks. Several of the men sported bright colored jackets with tails… and oddly enough, elaborate clown masks seemed to be quite the fashion this year. Clearly the Joker had started a very Gothamite trend.

Faint notes from the Gotham Philharmonic poured out the doors, surrounding her in dreamlike noise. Passing through the door, she handed her invitation to the security guard posted near the entry. She flashed her Museum Board Identification and walked straight into the party. The atrium was flanked on each side by a grand staircase leading to a balcony above. Soft lighting and lovely music filled the air. Flowers poured from every surface that could support them. Deep striking colored blooms of red, white and black set the stage for the ball. The air smelled like heaven to Esther. The floor resembled the stream Ophelia had drowned herself in. Annabel Forsythe and done an excellent job, as usual, on the decorations.

He flat shoes were soft, silent, against the marble floor as she headed up the stairs to view her precious Ophelia. The main gallery was dedicated to Sir John Everett Millais beautiful paintings. The star of the evening hung at center stage in the room. Esther approached the painting with reverence. Closing her eyes and recalling the day her father had brought her to see it for the first time. She had been around four years old as she sat on his hip as he carried her around the galleries. When her eyes fell on this painting she tugged his sleeve and pointed. Laughing softly he carried her toward it. It felt as if time itself stopped when she looked on the beautiful dead woman's face.

On odd sensation fell over Esther, icy fingers of alertness ran down her neck as she felt as if someone was watching her. Her eyes stole over the room, the area was packed with strangers but no one seemed to pay her any heed. She walked back out onto the balcony overlooking the atrium and smiled as she saw Annabel and another board member, the shy aging gentleman Mr. Draper. The older woman was dressed in a very becoming blue gown with an intricate white mask and feathers erupting from her grey hair.

"Esther! There you are dear. It is so good to see you," Annabel exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her friend and smiling. "You look beautiful, darling. Felipe out did himself this year." Glancing around, "Where is your escort Esther?"

Ignoring her brash question Esther enthused, "The decorations are breathtaking, I thi…."

"Enough of that; Wait here, there is someone I want you to meet." Annabel interrupted. Inwardly groaning Esther waited, nodding a greeting to Mr. Draper, as Annabel tapped a tall young man on the shoulder. Chewing the inside of her cheek Esther waited and wondered why Annabel always felt the need to introduce her to men…

"Why Esther, what brings you here tonight?" a much loathed familiar voice projected toward her.

Her eyes narrowed, "_You have got to be kidding me!"_

"Mr. Wayne, Esther is one of our Museums strongest supporters. She is responsible for the exhibition here this evening," chimed an overly pleased sounding Annabel Forsythe.

"Is that so?" Bruce cocked an eyebrow at the very fetching Ms. Cain. She observed that he was in a perfectly tailored tuxedo with tails. The mask around his eyes was, black, simple, and very sexy. Flashing his winning smile; "You look very beautiful…" his voice deep and sincere.

She looked unconvinced, her light mood had shifted. The lights began to dim and the Orchestra struck the beginning notes of the first dance of the night.

"If I may be so honored Ms. Cain," Bruce Wayne held a white gloved hand towards her.

Slipping her arm in the crook of Mr. Draper's she feigned an apology, "Sorry Mr. Wayne but I have already promised the first dance to Mr. Draper. Excuse me." Bruce scowled, thwarted and watched her pass with a mix of admiration and annoyance.

Ever the gentleman Mr. Draper took her arm and escorted her down the curving marble staircase to the dance floor below. Having known Herald Draper for many years she could not remember a time she had seen him dance at one of these functions. Therefore, was incredibly grateful for his kindness at the moment. As he danced her around the crowded floor she noticed Bruce Wayne dancing with a famous Gotham beauty. "_Good," _she thought, "_That will keep him distracted from annoying me."_ Instantly her night was happy again.

The song came to an end and she smiled gratefully at Mr. Drapers old blue eyes. He bowed slightly to her, a knowing smile on his lips as he left the floor seeking quiet solitude. Glancing up, Esther saw Bruce approaching her, "_Damn it…_"

Just as he was about to reach for her hand she felt soft gloved fingers at her elbow. Turning she offered her hand to the tall masked man with perfect timing.

Bruce came forward. "Esther?"

"The woman is spoken for," growled a menacing deep voice from behind the mask that stared down toward her face.

The tall stranger swung her gently around and grabbed her securely in his arms, preparing for the dance. Bruce gaped when Esther wickedly smiled up at the intruder, and stalked away. _"Put that in your pipe and smoke it Mr. Wayne"_ She laughed slightly at the situation, thoroughly amused as she watched Bruce sulk away defeated.

The clean music of the Gotham Philharmonic struck up the intense refrains of Flavor, The alluring female vocalist began to sing the lyrics in a sultry voice. The glorious music of Esther's triumphant escape began to wash over the crowd; it was a strange song, melancholy and beautiful.

Esther placed her hand gently on the broad shoulder before her; a soft relieved sigh fall from her lips as her partner took her through the first steps of their dance. She should be annoyed that this stranger had grabbed her so possessively but she was honestly too amused at the chance to aggravating Bruce Wayne to care.

Esther gazed up in to the face of her partner. His mask covered him completely. Fashioned in a murky grey, diabolical and dark, it was reminiscent of a demon scowling in a deeply disapproving expression. Dark eyes rimmed in black paint flashed down into her eyes. His hair caught the light and Esther noticed the combed back tips glowed green. "_It couldn't be"._

She felt no forewarning in the ether, no caution from the void. Instead she felt the shimmer of a dark promise…

He was dressed in an impeccably fitting tuxedo with tails. A black bowtie was perfectly knotted around his throat and a gold pocket watch fob hung from his dark green waistcoat. She could see that his jacket lining was a striking emerald green. The man's tall lean form slightly hunched at the shoulders. As their slow dance continued he leaned toward her, drawing her body closer to his, his gloved right hand firm against her lower back. She turned her eyes to their entwined hands, Familiar purple gloves held her fingers firmly.

"Hello Joker… "Esther purred menacingly… Fearless.

That unmistakable singsong voice chimed, "I told you we would continue our-ah, _dance._" Black eyes twinkled mischievously down at her. Esther took comfort in the weight of the knife against her thigh and searched his gaze.

"You have a reputation for being a man of your word." She remarked, thinking back to the violent home video the news had broadcast earlier that evening. The Joker had terrified and viciously slaughtered a Batman impersonator, all on tape, demanding batman take off his mask. His hand fractional tightened around her fingers and she could sense he was smiling.

"Please tell me you have not put a bomb in the Museum." Her voice dropped to a deep threat. "I don't want to have to kill you."

His body began to shake with violent laughter. "Kill me?" His suddenly high pitched voice giggled. He pulled her even closer leaning toward her ear whispering a deep threatening growl, "Do you really want to play the killing game… because I had another game in mind?"

The Joker's deep voice caused a shiver to run down Esther's spine. He was pressed so close that she couldn't help but inhale his masculine scent: primal, alluring. The strains of the sultry music and the smell of this man were doing things to Esther. Alarmed by her body's reaction, by his appeal, she caught herself and remembered just who she was dancing with.

She met his eyes. "I don't have any more chocolate pudding for you to steal," she whispered darkly.

That ripped a trail of guffaws right out of his throat. Several of the nearby dancers turn to glance at the eerie sound of the loudly laughing man. Uncertain how to handle this mercurial man Esther closed her eyes and tried to focus on reading him. Her senses reached out and found… nothing. He was a mix of strange false memories and an obsession with anarchy… She had never perceived anything like it before. A memory fluttered on the edge of her mind and before she could grasp it, it flew away. _"Maybe if you touched him…"_ her mind whispered.

Examining her face closely he watched her close her eyes. He looked down to her throat admiring the way his gift enveloped her bruises. She was completely relaxed. Her face was calm with her eyes softly closed and her blood red lips slightly parted. Suddenly, Esther's eyes flashed open meeting his gaze, she ran her hand from his shoulder caressing up toward his neck. Her cool fingers softly skimmed the skin exposed above his collar, she tried to probe again. Esther had never encountered such a mind. He was pure darkness… pure unstoppable resolve.

The world fell away. Esther was gone, lost in the void trying to discover what the obscurity could tell her about this incomprehensible man. It was as if he was not a man at all... He was... she felt a dull ache as the Joker crushed the fingers of her hand.

The Joker glared down at the strange woman in his arms. She was touching him freely but her eyes lost their focus, she was far away yet continued to dance. He did not appreciate losing her attention and he cruelly squeezed her hand and shook her once roughly.

She blinked, bewildered by what she had seen, or rather, what she could not see. Her eyelashes fluttered as she collected herself, shocked by what had just happened. She had not unwillingly gone into such a trance since she was a child. "_What was this man"?_ A small grin played on her lips as she stared him dead in the eye.

She saw him swallow. His eyes were angry, petulant as he held her punishingly against him. She slipped her fingers around to the back of his neck. His dark blond green tipped hair had been washed and combed back smoothly under the band holding his creepy mask in place. Her fingers lightly played with the softly curling ends of his hair. Her touching him, it felt good; the Joker enjoyed this greatly. A huge grin was under his mask as he began to imagine all the things he would do to this woman. He would make her scream.

The dark notes of the melody began to fade. They stood still, face to face, a strange tension circling them both. The Joker lifted his hand from her back and reached his long gloved fingers toward her necklace, tracing the pattern into her skin, lingering over her bruises.

Esther stepped back from his probing fingers. He was not pleased at her sudden withdrawal. Not. One. Bit. The orchestra began another dark melody. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" he teased maliciously at her. Esther sneered; this man would not intimidate her. Running his eyes over her body he smiled wickedly under the evil mask. She looked so… appealing in that blood red dress. He pulled her close.

"Do you like my gift?" He intoned high pitched and nasal, cocking his head to the side.

Gift? She looked confused. Then her memory flashed to the badly wrapped jewelry box. She certainly had gotten his attention. Realization of what she was doing hit Esther with full force. Was she insane? This was a deeply dangerous man and here she was practically flirting with him. She was actually letting him touch her. A wary flash passed through her eyes as she disengaged her fingers from his shoulder. Why was he here?

"What is it that you want Joker?" Esther asked frankly with an edge of insistence.

"Me?" he asked innocently, his voice a husky murmur. "I'm a man of simple tastes…"

The purple gloved fingers that had been admiring her throat shot around and firmly grasped the back of her neck thrusting her face mere inches from his mask as his other arm twisted powerfully around her waist and forced her to continue their dance. She was in a grip of iron. "I just want to have a, ah, _little fun,_" he threatened. Her eyes went wide. Anyone observing them would have though he held her in a passionate embrace, but his hands were rough and she began to stumble as he danced her menacingly away from the crowded room. The Joker brushed them past the other couples standing nearby and steered them into a dark empty alcove, far away from peering eyes. He laughing manically as Esther's arms resisted, crushed to his chest. She was getting angry, tensing up and preparing to battle.

The Joker thrust Esther's unwilling body into the dark corner, forcing her back against the wall. Slanting her captured head at a sharp angle he watched her expression in the shadows. She betrayed no fear; she was not begging or crying, no, she stood there balanced, still as stone. Removing his arm from around her narrow waist he lifted his demonic mask to his forehead. The sinister painted visage stared down at her with his wicked red Glasgow grin. The color was haphazardly smeared and creased on his face, his very own painting of chaos. Taking her time to study him closely Esther could see that under the paint he was a handsome man: strong jaw, straight nose, deep penetrating brown eyes. And those unique scars…

He had come here tonight to toy with this girl, find out how to frighten her, and make a real party from this collection of fools, but she was just so damned plucky. He never knew what she was going to do next. She stood up to him with no concern, bantered with him and stood her ground. Esther was steady, unflinching… She had laughed in the face of the devil. His mind raced, _"_**_We_**_ are going to have so much fun."_ Visibly nodding his head at his thoughts he chewed the inside of his scars and licked his lips.

He studied her face; her golden mask winked from the dim lights behind him. Esther's lips were parted; without thinking he lifted a gloved thumb to her mouth, tracing her lips and gently pulling her mouth open. His fingers trailed slowly down her neck and over the exposed curves of her breasts. Her eyes dilated as she inhaled deeply, her breath pushing her breast against his gloved palm.

Esther had never allowed a man to touch her this way. It was strangely exciting, strangely bewitching that the Joker had his hand on her. She could feel her body betray her, her nipples hardened under her stiff corset, a warm craving spread between her legs. The Joker chuckled softly down at her, his yellow teeth flashing as he studied her reaction. He leaned his head in close and drew a deep breath of her alluring scent through his nose. Gingerly, almost worshipfully, he laid his scarred mouth against her lips. The kiss was chaste, lingering. He drew his head back, eyes full of hunger, as he saw how his red paint had blended with her blood red lipstick. Suddenly, he pulled his mask back down, releasing her neck as his fingers reached for one of the deep purple roses in her hair. Shoving the stolen rose into his lapel, he watched as she drew her brows together confused. A few dark petals fell to the floor between them. Turning abruptly, he laughed while shuffling from the alcove. Melting into the crowd the Joker abandoning her in the dark, alone, perplexed and frustratingly unfulfilled.

Gathering her thoughts Esther realized that she had just passed through a threshold. She had enjoyed her time matching wits with the Joker. In face no man had been so much fun in the past. She knew he killed with relish but, so did she. Whatever his game was she was intrigued. Esther found that she oddly _admired_ his abilities… A resolution was formed; she would not interfere with his plans if he did not interfere with hers.

With that decision firmly placed in her mind Esther stood from the wall and headed back to the party. He body was still rebellious and hungry for… something more. The Joker had crawled under her skin and left her wanting… Which she was sure had been his intention.

"_He said he had a different game in mind?"_ She accosted a waiter carrying a tray of champagne grabbing two flutes and instantly swallowed the first one as she tried to quite her body and ponder his obscure message. She set the empty glass aside, and began drinking the second just as quickly.

Firm fingers tapped her shoulder from behind. Turning with the flute still at her lips her spied the incorrigible Bruce Wayne staring down at her with dark angry eyes. She swallowed the rest of the delicious champagne, set the empty glass back on the tray, flippantly grabbed two more flutes of champagne and handed one to the annoying billionaire.

"Looks like you could use this," She challenged frivolously.

The Orchestra began the intense song, Ophelia, as the sultry voice of the performer poured though the hall.

She stared challengingly up into Bruce Wayne's beautiful blue eyes. He glared back at her, just as steadily, into her intense stare. Bruce could not bring himself to look away, he ran his gaze over her face, lingering on her mask, down her neck and over her breasts. His eyes were sultry and enticing as he opened his mouth to speak.

The effects of the champagne were beginning to take hold. Bored, she brazenly turned away from the gorgeous man before her, making her way through the crowd. As she neared the edge of the dancers she felt a hand firmly reach around her waist, turning her. She was face to face with Bruce Wayne, held in his arm as the sensual melody continued to echo around them. He raised his glass to hers, clinking the crystal. They both drained their flutes and his cool fingers brushed her hand taking the empty flute, and handing both their glasses to a passing waiter. He pulled her deeper onto the dance floor and grasped the fingers of her right hand firmly in his left. He never once broke eye contact, never once glanced away from her startling light blue eyes. Esther did enjoy a challenge; she let him have his dance.

He was an excellent dancer. His tall graceful form glided smoothly across the floor. There was something familiar in his movements, though she could not quite place her finger on it. They floated around the floor to the honey voiced singer's dark music. When the final notes of the song fell Bruce was reluctant to let her go. His hand remained at her back his eyes searching hers.

As the next strain of music began she made to pull away, only to feel him reach for her chin with his fingers, "Please." He asked turning her face back to his, he eyes solemn and insistent.

Esther remained silent, absentmindedly chewing her lower lip. He took the silence as her concession and he gently seized her right hand and lifted it into his strong gloved fingers placing their entwined hands against his chest. He grazed his right hand down the gentle curve of her lower back and began their dance once again.

Something was different about this Bruce; she sensed a massive shift in his nature. This man who held her gently was not the repulsive shallow playboy she detested. Her slightly tipsy mind marveled at the unlikely shift as he swept her across the floor. Deep in her thoughts of this two-sided man; Esther had not noticed the flashes of cameras winking around them as reporters shot what was sure to be interesting drivel for the gossip section tomorrow.

It was an excellent dance; Bruce had become playful making her laugh with his silly spins and dips. Her mood became light, intoxicated. When the long waltz ended she needed to catch her breath, breathing difficult in her tight corset. Laughing up into Bruce's deep blue eyes she made her apologies as she exited the dance floor grabbing another flute of champagne on the way. She walked under the balcony and out to the terrace admiring the view of the stunning man-made pond before her. The grounds were truly beautiful. She leaned against the cool cement balustrade watching the reflection of the heavy full moon as it winked in and out of the clouds. She sighed and enjoyed the night sky.

"Esther…" Bruce's tone was reproachful.

She made a slow turn to focus on the tall masked man behind her. In the moonlight the elegant angles of Bruce's striking face gave him an otherworldly beauty, the black mask around his eyes fetching.

Exhaling, she leaned her elbows back on the railing and looked up into the eyes of the man who would just not leave her alone tonight. "Mr. Wayne?" she exhaled frustrated.

It was then she realized that they were alone on the terrace. The doors had been closed behind them. Esther lifted her glass to her lips. _"Hmmmm, let me guess, he's going to tell me he owns this place too."_ She giggled inwardly.

He hesitated, eager to have a real conversation with her… She was beautiful, enthralling, and so clearly disinterested. He edged closer. Esther inhaled the night air deeply. She loved this garden loved this place. Distracted she thought of her dance with the Joker and wondered why he had come there tonight. Esther moved to stand from the railing, pushing forward only to bump into the body of Bruce Wayne as he stepped closer to her. She stared down at his chest, his expensive crisp shirt, his perfectly knotted bow tie. His fingers gently touched her chin, tenderly turning her face up to his. Dark blue eyes met flashing icy blue. "_This is the man the just ran off with the entre Russian Ballet…"_

Esther snarled; this was too much! Just because she danced with him did not mean he could touch her freely. Remembering herself, and the womanizer she was with, she laid her hands on Bruce's chest and pushed him away. "I am not a toy for you to play with Mr. Wayne! Leave me in peace."

He stepped back shocked, He had been so engrossed in the moment he had forgotten himself. Esther shoved past him, entering the Museum and disappearing from his night. Disappointed, he glanced toward the cloud heavy sky and saw the Bat Signal… He had work to do.

Esther enjoyed the rest of the party; Bruce seemed to have disappeared and she relaxed. She danced with a few acquaintances and a few young men who wanted to do more than dance. It had been many years since she had been so reckless and approachable in a crowd. It felt good, really good, to just let go. By the time the festivities ended Esther was pleasantly intoxicated and very happy. Annabel kissed her on the cheek and handed her off to the handsome officer Risata kicking his heels by the door. He escorted his inebriated charge back to her apartment, grinning at her laughing face and raking her body with his blue eyes.

Once inside her apartment she walked through her living room and spotted the Joker card poking from the jewelry box on the floor. She lifted it up, studying the cruelly laughing figure portrayed on the shiny card. How had she missed this earlier? Her fingers ran over the onyx necklace at her throat. She set the necklace and the card back in the box and tucked them into a drawer.

Esther stripped off the heavy dress and gasped at the freedom when she began to unhook the front of her corset. She washed the heavy makeup from her face, untwined her hair, and crawled naked into her bed. For the first time in a long time she had dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to say thank you for all the kind and supportive PM's I have received on this story. Shout out to Solstice White for being my first reviewer. Please review people. I want to know what you like about the story and what you think could be better. Feedback is always welcome.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 5**

Rough knocking at her front door woke her the next morning. "Jesus" she groaned burying her face in the pillow. The obnoxious noise continued as she rose from her warm sheets. Donning a robe she tucked her knife into the pocket and made her way to the door. She pushed her senses forward. There was no need to worry. Opening the door slightly she glared tiredly at Officer Ramirez. "Can I help you officer?" Esther yawned tiredly.

"I am just here to notify you that your police escort is no longer required. If you need anything please call the station immediately. Here is my card" Ramirez added annoyed that she was wasting her time on the task.

Esther took the proffered card, thanked Ramirez, and shut the door quietly in the open mouthed officer's face. Tossing the Ramirez's card on her counter she stepped back in to her bedroom and crawled under the covers for more slumber. Unfortunately this time her sleep was not peaceful, it was troubled with timeworn sad memories. She was drowning in merciless cold waters.

* * *

_I remember the early days of my life. I have a Father who would smile down at me, lift me up, and hold me to his chest. He smelled of wool and of home. He adores me and I adore him. He would brush my hair back with his hand and smile a genuine grin of joy. I love this man. I love him but knew from the earliest moments I can remember that I could not keep him. I treasure our moments together. He was gone often, busy with work, and I was left to the indifferent keep of my mother and whatever nanny I had not scared off yet. _

_Our kitchen floor was cool against my legs. Cool soft white tile with brown grout. Each tile was slightly raised. I loved this. It was fun to run my fingers down through the cold indentions and scrap my fingernails through the scratchy grout. I was wearing my favorite green dress. It was dark with a fluffy skirt made of very soft cotton, it had a sheen; I felt like a Princess. Looking back, I am sure it was expensive. My mother was always one to show off her wealth._

_I recall the smell of spaghetti and peas; I still hate them both to this day. Looking up at my mom, I could see her thoughts clearly as she stirred the pasta. Dad was leaving again for a last minute business trip for Carmine Falcone and mom is upset that he cancelled weekend plans at the last minute for work. She angrily pushes her long dark hair back from her face and she thinks about the new clothes she will buy instead. _

_My kind smiling Father lifts me off the ground, places me on his knee, and kisses my white blond curling mass of fine baby hair. I was around six years old. I had his coloring, fair hair and pale skin, but my face featured my Mother. She was a famous beauty whose greatest accomplishment in life had been to marry rich. I found her to be boring. I still to this day cannot imagine why my dad fancied her... but men at large are stupid about beauty. In fact most men are quite absurd in general._

_Daddy is wearing a light grey suit. He was much older than my mother, his grey hair cut in a gentleman's haircut. He was a business man, very successful, and perhaps a little morally ambiguous. I didn't care. The instant he had lifted me off the ground I knew this would be our last meeting. The large bright blue eyes that dominated my face look up at his charming expression. I lifted a hand to touch his cheek. I smiled with all the love in my heart, my right cheek pulling a dimple. "Hi Daddy!"_

_"I'm going to be gone for a few days sweetheart; you will be a good girl for your mother?" He spoke softly. Smiling and making my heart sing. I love my Father. "I will take you to the Museum when I get home if you behave?" He invited. I LOVED going to the Museum with this man, just him and me, and hours of staring at beautiful things._

_"You won't…" My voice unwillingly changed, I hated this, this is what frightened people, this was why I had no friends. "I will miss you terribly." My skin was suddenly damp, I was cold and afraid. I looked up into his eyes. "I won't see you again." I had not meant to say those words. They were forced passed my lips. "You will not be coming home Daddy."_

_He laughed softly, "Sweet girl. I will always come home to you."_

_"No, no you won't." My odd voice was steady, cold. He kissed me firmly on my brow with a silly smacking sound._

_"I love you my little flower." He set me back on the floor and walked out of the kitchen, out of the house, out of my life._

_Out of the corner of my eye I could see my mother's angry glare at me. She did not like me; I sensed that she thought I was abnormal, unnatural. I embarrassed her with my random outbursts. In fact, I frightened her. I did not blame her for not loving me more; it was not in her nature and the truth was I had nothing by apathy toward her._

_As I had predicted that was the last time I laid eyes on my father. The next morning the news of the plane crash was all over the television. Hundreds had been killed but only one death had mattered to me. My father was gone forever, just as I had known he would be. My mother beat me that day; she screamed that I had caused this, that I was evil. She failed to understand the lesson I was born grasping so well, no one can out run their fate, not her… not even me._

* * *

Esther woke covered with sweat and ran to the toilet to throw up. It had been many years since that memory had plagued her mind. She pushed it down, locking it tightly away. _"That little girl is a corpse in the water, I am all that remains,"_ Esther chanted over and over in her mind.

Walking back into her bedroom she flipped on the television. "Will the Batman remove his mask? The dead are piling up as the city lives in terror of the Joker…" Her phone rang. Checking the caller I.D. she saw it was her assistant Madeline.

"Sorry to call you on the weekend Ms. Cain but Mrs. Heathrow just phoned. There is a fundraiser for Harvey Dent this evening and she requested that you attend. It's a big promo for Wayne Industries; she said she could use your support…" Madeline's voice trailed off.

"Call her back and tell her she can always count on me. Email me the details when you get them. Thanks Madeline." Esther hung up the phone and buried her face in the pillow hesitant to get out of bed. She liked Harvey Dent, he set the example for how all Gothamites should live: Fight for justice, do not back down, never fear. His stance against to mob, against the Joker, was legendary. She had never met him face to face and wondered what she would learn when she shook that man's hand.

* * *

By 7:00 o'clock Esther was dressed and ready for Harvey Dent's fundraiser. When Mary told her it was at Bruce Wayne's Penthouse she rolled her eyes. Why did that man keep popping up in her life? She stepped through her door, long bare legs flashing with each step. She had donned a short tight man-eater little black dress. She looked killer in this dress, but that's not why she had chosen it. She wore this dress because is stretched with each movement and gave her total freedom. Tucked between her breasts was a deadly sharp switch blade.

She wore her shining hair loose, softly curling away from her face, and swinging long down her back. Tossing on a basic grey hooded jacket she opened the door and stepped smiling out into the night. She needed to make a little detour on her way.

While applying her makeup earlier she had a foreboding premonition: Tonight on 23rd and E St. a man named Sal would break into the house of a young family, dismembering each family member he encountered. He liked to play with the bodies, arrange them in grotesque poses. The only thing he would take from their house was their family portrait to add to his collection. He had been doing this for three years but this would be his first attack in Gotham. Tonight he had the unfortunate luck to have been pointed out to Esther. She snuck out of the building through the basement passage.

She was five minutes early, standing back into the shadows she waited for her prey to come to her. Right on cue the ugly and terribly broken soul of Sal turned the corner. Normally she would have some fun with poor little Sal, but tonight she had places to be. Sliding silently behind him, she whispered seductively in his ear, "you paid the price of my visit Sal, five families have sued for your death and I am here to deliver." She slit his throat before he could speak, quickly, not even spilling a drop of blood on her pale hand. She wiped her blade on the corpse filthy shirt, and glanced from the shadows into the window of a family sitting down to dinner. They smiled at each other eating their food and laughing. She could feel the love in that house. Fate had smiled upon them.

Thirty minutes later she was standing in the foyer of Bruce Wayne's penthouse. Mary ran up to her gushing, "Thank you so much for coming Esther. I am so sorry I missed our meeting Friday. I just love the ideas your office faxed over! Mr. Wayne himself requested a specific piece." Mrs. Heathrow was a fountain of words. Esther enjoyed it; she would just listen and laugh with her funny friend, never really needing to speak at all.

It was a classy party; most of the guests were Gotham elite. Mary introduced her to the very interesting mind of Rachel Dawes. As they shook hands Esther could sense that this was a very determined young woman. She liked her immediately and felt a pang of remorse that the poor thing was going to die soon. The shadow of death was already wrapping its arms around the pretty brunette.

"And this is the famous District Attorney and man of the hour, Harvey Dent." teased Rachel, pushing her boyfriend forward toward Esther.

Esther reached out her hand and shook his firmly. He was incredibly uncomfortable with these people. She could understand that. His sensed that he was certainly well meaning but he had darkness slowly piercing through his psyche. This was a man that did not forgive. Smiling she wished him luck on his current mission against the mafia.

Mary dragged her over to another group and began introducing her around. Just then the deafening noise of a helicopter filled the room. Looking up Esther saw Bruce Wayne and three stunning women exit a sleek black chopper on his balcony. He swaggered into the room cocksure, a pretty girl on each arm.

Bruce gave a short sarcastic speech introducing Harvey Dent, leading the room in applause. She was relieved that he had not seen her. Perhaps she could get through this evening without speaking to him.

Mary and Esther stood with their heads together in the corner laughing and enjoying Mr. Wayne's killer view as the party went on around them. Mary had so many amusing stories about the people she worked with, she even poked fun at Bruce, which let's be honest, was not hard to do. Esther was laughing loudly at Mary's last joke when she heard that notorious strange gritty voice. Her head shot up.

"We made it!" a shotgun blast echoing as the Joker and his goons stepped from the elevator and invaded the party. "Good evening lades and gentle-men. WE are tonight's entertainment; just one question, where is Harvey Dent?" The Joker projected as we walked around and snacked on the refreshments. The room was silent, guests cowering as the Joker continued to ask for Dent, stealing people drinks and messing with them. As always, he was a genius at intimidation.

Esther slowly pushed Mary behind her and did her best to blend into the crowd. She watched as Rachel Dawes stood up to the creepy clown, watched him threaten her with his knife, telling a story about how he got his scars. Esther was impressed, Rachel was scared but she hid it well, and she even gave him a decent Knee in the groin. Yes, Esther did like Rachel. Out of nowhere Batman shot in to the room and attacked the unsuspecting Clown. Well, this was going to be quite a show.

It was the first time Esther had seen Batman in person. She watched in appreciation as he overpowered all the members of the Joker's gang single handedly. Esther could see that Batman was a trained fighter; she knew many of his moves herself_. "Who would win if the two of them ever met in a dark alley?"_ Esther smiled, she had a feeling that she would find out one day. The though sent a shiver of expectation and excitement down her spine.

Esther understood that Batman never killed, but as she watched him fight she saw many opportunities where he could have ended the brawl quickly if he would just slay the men. It was a little frustrating to witness. Esther would have slaughtered them in a heartbeat had their rolls been reversed. She would have won easily…

The Joker was clearly delighted; a blade shot out of his brown loafer and he laughed breathlessly as he kicked his adversary in the stomach. Though clearly tired, Batman was still knocking back every attacker; he shoved the Joker forcefully, knocking him to the floor. Scrambling from his knees the Clown reached for a gun abandoned on the floor and grabbed Rachel Dawes. He held the gun to her head as she cried out gaining Batman's attention. The Joker shot the window behind him and dangled the frightened woman from the edge.

"LET HER GO!" demanded Batman.

"Very poor choice of words," cackled the Joker as he dropped Rachel and she slid screaming down the slick glass roof.

Batman flew out the window after her. Esther could hear the terrified woman's screams as they plummeted to the street. A crash sounded below. Esther could sense they had both survived the fall. Batman was good, she had to admit.

The Joker and his goons started heading back to the elevator. Just as the doors were closing he looked up, straight at Esther, and gave her a dramatic wink and grin.

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It turns out that Esther had been granted her wish; she had not had to speak to Bruce Wayne once at the Harvey Dent fundraiser. Both he and Harvey had disappeared before the Joker had arrived. After leaving the event she decided to make her way home. Mary was a frightened wreck and though Esther appreciated her friend she had no patience for weeping. She was relieved to be back at the Rushmore. _"Time for fun,"_ she thought as she made her way to the basement and followed her hidden tunnel to her cottage. She was feeling frisky tonight; it was an eventful evening so far, but it was still early and she was craving a bit of entertainment. Esther had been cramped up far too long these past weeks. She decided it was time for a rousing game of cards…

Whenever she prowled the dark places of Gotham she transformed into something else. She had been lurking through the Narrows since she was a child and one thing she knew for sure is never, ever, show your true self. She stripped out of her cocktail dress and heels and pulled on a sports bra, wrapping her breasts and pulling a Neoprene bullet proof vest over her chest and stomach. Thevest was thick yet easy to conceal under her manish clothing, in fact it offered her added protection of concealing her true body. She strapped thin steel plates to her forearms, thighs, and shins. Pulling on shapeless black cargo pants she slipped her collection of blades into the various pockets, tucking her XD9 with its efficient suppressor into a special holster angled against her ribs. Worn steel-toed motorcycle boots covered her feet concealing a butterfly knife at each ankle.

She pulled a large shapeless t-shirt over her head, wrapped her hair up and donned a reinforced ratty dreadlocked, unattractive brown wig that fit snugly against her hair. Under the mangy hair a helmet was formed by metal plates, protecting her from her upper neck to just above her eyebrows. The large metal band that lay across her brow had several menacing razor-sharp spikes, hidden under full fringe bangs… a deadly concealed weapon to anyone dumb enough to get close enough.

Pulling a large faded black coat around her shoulders she pulled the hood up over the ratty brown hair. She stole to the bathroom and covered her face and neck with a darkening makeup. She looked dirty, bland, and unappealing. Placing muddy brown contacts in her eyes pulled the bland disguise together. Last she pulled on shabby leather gloves. She flashed a smile at the mirror, gone was the beautiful woman, here stood an androgynous and totally unremarkable filthy creature.

Tucking a few hundred dollars in her pocket she left her dock's house, jumped on the motorcycle she kept hidden in the building nearby. and set off toward the Narrows with a grin painted on her face. The Stacked Deck should prove to be entertaining tonight.

* * *

He had been stalking the girl for days. The Joker had told him to watch her every move. Nolan was the best at what he did but that girl had actually given him the slip several times. She had somehow left her apartment and made it to the Harvey Dent fundraiser. The boss had called him and asked him why Nolan hadn't told him she was there. But she had never left the apartment! He rushed to Wayne's building and caught up with her as she was stepping into a cab. It had been a close call and a nerve racking day. The Boss did not take kindly to failure and Nolan fully intended to stay alive.

Once back at the Rushmore he snuck inside the building had saw her hooded form in the basement one second and then she was gone. The witch was using sewer access. Nolan followed slowly down the dark path, judging she was long gone by the tire marks in the dust. He ran the long passage and stopped when he saw the parked bike. Up the nearby ladder he ghosted through an abandoned warehouse and out into the dark night.

He silently explored and after a few minutes saw her walk out of a high walled fence and slip into another decrepit building nearby. He snapped a photo as she passed before him. He heard the rev of a motorcycle engine and she flashed down the road toward the Narrows. After she had gone he climbed up a nearby building and found where that little bitch had been hiding, some dumpy house sandwiched between rundown buildings on the edge of the docks. He called the Joker and told him what he'd found.

"Boss, she just left a house at the docks, looks like she's on a motorcycle headed toward the Narrows. She's disguised; I'm texting a photo." The short stocky form spoke into his cell phone.

"Ewwwww," squawked the Joker as he saw the photo. "Stay there Nolan. I'm in the mood to slum it tonight boys," he announced to those around him. "Tommy, Melvin, let's go have some fun!"

He heard the madman laugh his unhinged cackle and then hang up on him. The Boss scared him. Nolan sighed, "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

Esther parked her motorcycle near her a rundown apartment building on the edge Narrows. The Narrows always smelled like piss, which was hardly surprising considering many people actually did piss on the sidewalk. In fact, she was looking at a drunken man doing it right now. _"It's good to be home,"_ she thought ironically. Making her way through her old stomping grounds Esther was mostly ignored by the locals. She looked like she belonged here. She knew every single inch of this chunk of rubbish. Leaning against a graffiti covered wall she watched huge roaches crawl all over some fresh vomit on the sidewalk. Glancing up she found a waning heavy moon. Even in this place that beautiful slice of light in the sky was lovely. She could remember many nights she laid upon Narrows rooftops with Natalie, watching that moon. Silent… always silent.

A sudden urge to move pushed her forward, compelling her a few blocks down the road. Turning the corner she saw a small underfed girl stare up with terror at the four grown men who surrounded her.

"Come here pretty girl, we just want to show you something."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried out. She was about eleven years old, in a dirty pink sweater, tee shirt and jeans. Long tear marks ran down her grimy cheeks. This child had not been in the Narrows long, thought Esther. Leaning back into the shadows she watched the men circle the frightened little thing. Her sense rolled over the scene. These men were drunk, drunk and honey and vile. They would rape this girl, the large one first. He would punch her in the face, knocking out three of her teeth, dazing her before he tore off her jeans and forced himself inside her. The other three would take their turns next. The child would survive for a few days begging for help and receiving none.

Esther grabbed the butterfly knife from her left boot, flipped it open and threw it straight into the neck of the drunken asshole with his back to her. She severed his spin, hid body falling down while twitching violently. His companions turned in confusion. A stringy haired man to the right saw the knife jutting out of the dead man's neck and shrieked, Esther ran from the shadows and punched him in the neck with her right hand, and spun, swinging her left hand in an arc and driving a knife into the chocking man's eye. She smiled, kicking her right leg in a powerful roundhouse to man number three, knocking him down while she spun and appeared before the last standing idiot. She grabbed each side of his face and headbutted him, cracking his skull with the hidden spiked band beneath her bangs. He fell down, eyes rolling back in his skull, and moaned. She walked back to the man sporting her knife from his eye socket and tugged it out roughly.

The little girl made a choking noise in her throat. Esther ignored her, walking toward the big guy with her butterfly knife lodged between his vertebrae. She ripped that out as well. The thug she had kicked was crying softly backing away from her as she slowly stepped towards him with a massive grin.

"What do you have to fear?" she questioned softly as she approached the frightened man. He was a Narrows lifer, his mother had been a prostitute and god only knows who his father was. She remembered him from the old days. He had always been such a prick. "I never did like you Pete."

His face shot up, how did this maniac know his name? "I don't know you!" he cried.

"Oh, you don't Pete. You reallllly don't." She growled as she grabbed him by the hair and slit his throat.

Esther twisted her head around to the sobbing little girl behind her. She wiped her knives clean on the shirt of poor Pete and put them away, standing to face the child. She walked toward her and kneeled so that they were eye level. She gripped the trembling girl's shoulder and made the child meet her eyes.

"What is your name girl" Esther spat, emphasis on the girl.

"Sarah." Squeaked the shaking eleven year old

"You have run away from home. After seeing this would you go back?" Esther gestured toward the corpses. She already knew the answer was no. whatever hell this girl had lived thorough was worse than walking the Narrows alone at night.

The child shook her head.

"Then let me give you a word of advice. Little homeless girls cannot survive in the Narrows. You will be raped, beaten, and most likely forced into prostitution. Little girls in pink sweaters die here every day." Esther stood tall before the girl.

She reached a gloved hand out and grabbed fistfuls of the watchful child's hair. Her knife flashed, slicing all her long dirty black locks away. Esther tore the pink sweater from the girl throwing it on the nearest corpse.

"Now, _Michael_, little scabby boys who move quickly and keep quiet might survive the Narrows." Sarah looked up, understanding.

Esther began poking thought the pockets of the dead men at her feet. She gathered all their money and took two serviceable knives from their pathetic corpses. She turned back to the child. A little choppy haired "boy" stood before her, slightly wiser. Esther tucked the money in the kid's pockets and handed her the men's knives.

Esther could sense the child's fate unfolding. She had a 50/50 chance of survival now… if she was smart. Esther whispered in the small ear of the re-born Michael, "Walk down this street five blocks. Talk to no one, don't look at anyone. There is a church on the west side of the street. Knock on the door and ask for Sister Patrice… and if I ever see you on the streets at night in the Narrows again I will peel the skin from your bones." She added in a low menacing voice. The girl whined in fear.

"You have never seen my face, you never heard my voice." she threatened grabbing her small chin in her fingers, forcing the kid to look her in the eye. Esther's mind flashed an image of this child's future. If she survived she would be a teacher, have a loving husband, and a little boy. Grabbing the dirty little waif she shoved her toward the path of the church. Michael ran is if the devil was at her tail.

Esther surveyed the carnage she had created and turned to walk toward the Stacked Deck spitting on the dead men as she passed.

* * *

The Joker had seen Esther park her motorcycle and meander through the streets in that, um, _interesting getup _she wore. _"Why must I be the only one with style?" _he thought to himself, chewing his scars. "Stay here, idiots, until I call" The Joker barked at his goons.

He had followed Esther at a distance intrigued at how well she seemed to know her way. "Now this, this is what I'm talking about" He muttered. He saw her suddenly get up from the wall she had been leaning on and watched her move with purpose around the corner and down the street a few blocks. He tailed her, slithering from shadow to shadow. Sometimes he skipped giggling to himself. He watched her abruptly halt. She surveyed the road before her. And here is where he practically fell over. She threw a knife, A KNIFE, into the spine of some fat man! He cracked his neck and glared with sinister delight as he observed her move. She flowed, darted, destroyed, in such a pretty way… She was ruthless. The Joker's tongue flicked over his lips. He was excited; his breath heavy as he turned his chin down and watched her from under his brows. A crooked grin twisted the scars on his face.

She turned back the way she had come and headed down the road. He climbed up several flights on a fire escape and watched where she was going. Pulling out his cell phone he called his idiot goons Tommy and Melvin and told them to go play some poker with a ratty brunette woman in a hoodie at the Stacked Deck. He leaped from his hiding place and approached the slaughter.

The Joker enjoyed inspecting the bodies Esther had beautifully sliced apart. She was sloppy though, the man whose skull she had crushed was still alive, sort of. Sure he would probably die in the street overnight with no medical attention but still… Feeling helpful he pulled a switchblade from his pocket and carved a BIG smile on the dying man's face. "Let's put a smile on that face," He chuckled smiling at his masterpiece. Abandoning his goons he took the car and drove wildly toward the docks, ignoring signal lights and smashing off the side mirrors of many parked cars.

He parked the plain sedan in an alley a few blocks down from Esther's docks house. Pulling out his cell phone he called the man keeping tabs on her. He learned the Nolan's location and carefully made his way through the abandoned buildings, climbing up to where his henchman had been nesting.

"Evening Boss," muttered Nolan as he pointed out the house and handed the Joker his binoculars.

The view was restricted; but you could see a sliver of the garden and an angled view into the kitchen. The Joker sat down and absentmindedly began cleaning his nails with his knife.

His thoughts circled the beautiful tangle of assassinations he had orchestrated. A mastermind at mental manipulation, he hooted at knowledge that all of Gotham was trapped in his little game... Oh, he wished he could have seen Commissioner Loeb and Judge Surillo's faces as they died. He had known their ticks; it had been almost too easy to design their deaths. His plan had been flawless… Up until Batman came to spoil his fun at the Harvey Dent Fundraiser. But that had been amusing and… enlightening. The look in the caped crusaders eyes when that scrawny brunet slid down the roof had been beyond comical!

Batman was his new favorite obsession, a worthy adversary and so fun to play with too. The Joker knew, through and through, that Batman was suffering with all the Joker had accomplished this past week. The cities former champion was growing to be hated and reviled by the stupid peasants who lived here. "Oh how easily they turn on the Bat-man." He giggled to himself.

On a sudden impulse he decided that he needed some alone time. Pulling out his Glock, he shot Nolan in the back of the head. He took the dead guys cell phone and flipped through the photos Nolan had taken of Esther. Most were candid shots as she had gone about her daily life, photos of her lunch with Bruce Wayne, photos of her stepping into a taxi the night of the Harvey Dent party. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, her skirt was very short and her dress verrrry tight. Esther's long hair was swinging as she turned away from the building. A long time passed as he stared at the picture tapping his thigh with his knife. Frowning lightly he pocketed the phone.

The sun was coming up; the little Princess should be home soon. Right on cue he saw her walk through her garden. Staring through the binoculars he watched Esther with a leer on his face

* * *

Esther's game had been pretty good tonight. She won a few hundred dollars as she sat in the smoky room of the Stacked Deck. Usually, the types of thugs that tended to frequent that establishment were predictably easy to read, giving her a nice advantage. Thanks to her androgynous outfit, matted hair, and dirty face, the men there ignored her, favoring the scantily dressed whores that hung around hoping to make some cash. It was a perfect way to relax.

She listened keenly to the conversations around the room. The Stacked Deck was a great place to learn what was really going on in Gotham; the collection of delinquents that haunted this bar were surprisingly loud mouthed when they sat down to play. Most of the conversation centered on the identity of Batman. Bets were being taken and many jokes tossed around. She had to laugh at some of the ridiculous ideas folks had these days; One guy actually believed that Batman was a robot… what an idiot…

A short blond fellow in the corner started laughing, shouting to the room that the Joker had wacked Commissioner Loeb, and Judge Surrillo earlier that night. "Ya, poisoned the Commissioner in his own office they're sayin."

"What about the bitch judge?" asked a toned sexy leather clad card player.

"Bomb in her car. BOOM! Joker cards flying everywhere!"

The room is filled with hoots of laughter, men slapping the table. Shouts of: "Teach them to fuck with us!" and "Glad the ugly bitch is dead!" echoed around the room. Practically everyone in the room was in danger of being indicted for working with Maroni, Gambol, or the Chechen. A sense of relief flowed around the dregs of Gotham as they celebrated, toasting the Joker.

_"So, the Joker had that much influence. It must have been a brilliant plan to have pulled off two murders flawlessly. If Batman had not arrived, Harvey Dent would be dead too."_ Esther mused, his sick brilliant mind fascinating her. She could see his game… no matter what the men who paid him were thinking, the Joker was making a power play to seize control of Gotham's underworld.

Esther kept her expression empty as none other than Officer Risata, and his friend, a tall thin man with an intense angular face and shifty nervous eyes sat at her table. She covertly observed the man who had followed her. He was dressed in a dirty white tee-shirt and blue jeans. Esther chucked under her breath… Risata, _laughter_, how could she be so dense. As far as she could sense he did not recognize her. She began to expertly shuffle the cards and called Joker's wild. The nervous man giggled. Esther was sure they both worked for the Clown, he had been having her followed. _"Was it just a coincided they were here now?… No, fate has brought them to my table."_

They played for several hours. The shaved head, blue eyed meathead was particularly good. He won several hands. His unbalanced friend was awful; he giggled every time he had a bad hand in his long pretty fingers. Needless to say, Esther cleaned him out. She ordered a shot of whiskey to celebrate her victory, throwing it back and standing from the table.

"Meathead, Giggles, thanks for the laughs." She spoke indifferently as she left the table. It was time to go home.

The sun was beginning to rise as Esther walked her way back to her motorcycle. It was going to be a sunny day, she smiled, tracing her gloved fingers along the graffiti covered wall to her left. _"What a crazy weekend,"_ She thought. It was Monday morning; Esther decided she would not go to her office today.

Her house was quiet and cool as she walked through the kitchen. Arranging her various weapons on the counter and checking her loaded gun, Esther rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck with a groan. She pulled the wig from her head. Small amounts of blood had dried on the forehead spikes. She rinsed it clean in the sink, drying the steel with a paper towel. Stripping off her Narrow's clothes she immediately threw them into the washing machine in her kitchen. After starting the wash cycle she peeled the bullet proof vest and metal body armor away and unbound her breasts sighing with relief. She tossed her underwear in with the rest of the load, walking naked through her kitchen. This was her ritual, The Narrow's needed to be peeled away, scrubbed clean; it had contaminated her enough as a child.

Stretching her tired body she meandered up her wooden stairs, climbed into the shower and scoured the stink of smoke and blood from her body. Once clean she fell naked into the old brass bed and slept like the dead.

Esther slept through most of the morning and afternoon. When she finally did feel the urge to get out of bed her bedside clock read 2:45 PM. She put on her short cloud pattern terry cloth robe and padded bare foot down to the kitchen to make tea. She sat at her kitchen table looking out into her garden, day dreaming, and sipping her beverage.

The weather outside was glorious, perfect for an afternoon spent digging through her garden. After getting dressed for yard work she spent hours trimming, clearing, and harvesting her beloved plants. It was quiet today with only the occasional police siren echoing in the distance. She prepared chicken and a fresh cucumber salad for lunch, eating on the porch and reflecting on her strange weekend. Between the Joker, Bruce Wayne, and Batman, it had been an interesting weekend indeed. When her meal was finished Esther slowly cleaned and sharpened her knives humming to herself a soft lullaby as the sun set in the horizon. It was almost time for the evening news. _"I wonder what that wild clown has gotten up to now."_

Lately the headline each night had been predictably about The Joker, His killing spree, and threatening home videos kept the city on the edge of their seats. Segments showed citizens being interview in the streets. Many begged Batman to remove his mask, others complained about the inept police force, some really pathetic ones cried over their children. In her opinion the police were pretty ineffective. She had probably permanently removed more criminals from the streets than Commissioner Loeb ever had. Even most of the men that Batman captured eventually got out of Blackgate Penitentiary. Esther joked to herself; perhaps she was Gotham's true defender… And, she did it quietly without all the dramatics that Batman seemed so fond of.

Mayor Garcia made a statement urging Gotham Citizens to stay calm, everything was under control. He expressed his deep sadness at the recent loss of life and announced the memorial parade for Commissioner Loeb would take place Friday.

In a strange way Esther was impressed at how riled up the Joker had made the city. This one man had almost tipped the population into a state of anarchy. Fear was widespread, people were turning on each other in their panic; there had been violence in the streets… small bouts of looting. Gotham was on the verge of tearing itself apart, the Joker only had to prod it along. It was like watching a building burn full of people who did not even try to put out the flames, they just screamed and ran around. Sometimes Esther really could not understand humans at all. _"And what about Harvey Dent?"_ She thought suspecting his days were numbered.

* * *

The Joker opened his eyes and grunted as he sat forward on the cold hand concrete beneath his stiff legs. He had slept leaning back against the wall of the abandoned warehouse across from Esther's house. He leaned his hands on his legs and cracked his neck from side to side, groaning loudly with each small pop. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time 2:40 PM. He turned to his dead henchman and said, "Good Morning" to Nolan's corpse. He slowly stood, dust shaking off his overcoat as he brushed himself clean.

"Nothing like a wild night in an abandoned warehouse to ease the mind," the Joker hooted down at Nolan body, poking his open skull with his toe.

He began to play with a knife as he glanced toward the little house. Giggling he remembered the little peep show earlier. He had watched her come home in the early morning light. She moved quickly through her garden and shot through her door. Grabbed the binoculars the Joker had watched fascinated as she stripped off all her clothes. The view was limited and she was moving quickly so he only saw a brief flash of her backside before she left the room. She had a lovely ass.

The Joker grinned wolfishly at the memory, smeared red Glasgow smile twisted, yellow teeth flashing. Lifting the binoculars to his eyes he looked closely through the kitchen window. Ester was sitting at a table under the window sipping a drink and staring out the window. When she moved to stand the Joker whistled to himself as he saw how short her robe was. She absentmindedly pushed her long light blond hair behind her ear and left the kitchen.

Leaning against the wall the Joker pulled out his cell phone and called one of his favorite crazies, Thomas Schiff, "Continue setting up the drums of gasoline. I expect it to be finished by the end of the day." Before his henchman could answer the Joker shut the phone. He ran his gloved hand through his greasy hair, removed his overcoat, and started digging through Nolan's bag. A bottle of water, bag of chips, and a few sandwiches were tucked inside. Unwrapping a sandwich he began to chew noisily, crumbs falling from his mouth. He spent the afternoon making calls and spying on the strange woman below.

He watched Esther go about her day, digging in the dirt and playing with plants. Her deep purple roses were blooming wildly. He watched through her window as she prepared her lunch. Afterward she sat on the front porch and looked so relaxed. Next she did his favorite thing yet… She brought out several knives and spent quality time cleaning and sharpening each one.

The Joker was stumped. Here Gotham is running around in a panic just because he killed a few people and here she is sitting on her porch smiling to herself while playing with knives. She had attended Harvey Dent's Fundraiser the night before and witnessed the mayhem he had created. He had seen her stand in the corner, calm, watching the battle between himself and the Bat-man with interest. _"She did look good in that dress,"_ He thought as the memory flashed through his mind. But wait there's more, she gets dressed up in quite possibly the ugliest get-up on the planet, kills four men, well three technically, and goes to plays poker. _"She is so weird."_ He thought giggling in delight.

"I think it's time we had a little chat, you and I, little Princess" He singsonged to her image through the binoculars as a massive grin twisted his lips.

* * *

**Please Review Friends**


	7. Chapter 7

**Feedback please friends!**

**Chapter 7**

Walking past the newsstand on her way to work Esther read the headline: "_City in Mourning"_ In large type across the page. She bought a paper and took it up to her office. With all the craziness that had happened over the weekend she was sure there would be some interesting news inside. Madeline was working diligently at her desk as Esther walked through the reception area. "Good Morning Ms. Cain" Madeline chirped. "I heard about the Joker crashing Harvey Dents Fundraiser. I was worried when you didn't come in yesterday. Are you okay?"

Lying through her teeth, "It was quite a shock. I needed a day off to recover," Esther pulled a face.

"You asked me to remind you that you have cocktails scheduled with the, "Gotham Art Dealers Association" at Braggs Lounge, 6:00 tonight." Madeline added.

Esther had indeed forgotten about the "Associations" meeting today. They called themselves the "Gotham Art Dealers Association", as a joke. It was really just a loose band of Gotham's top art dealers who met up every few months and traded notes. The eight of them would sip martinis and swap funny work stories. It was an important opportunity to catch any trends or market news. Sometimes it was even fun. Esther did not consider any of them as friends, just friendly associates and occasional competition.

Once in her office she opened the Gotham Globe and began to read. The cover story was the usual sensational retelling of the Joker's latest killing spree. She flipped through the pages and stopped horrified at what she saw… There on page 6 was a photograph of her and Bruce Wayne dancing at the Masquerade Ball. He was catching her in a spin as they laughed together.

"Oh my GOD!" she swore blushing a vivid red.

The title: _Billionaire Bruce Wayne Bewitched?_ The article than proceeded to describe how Bruce had followed her across the dance floor, begged for a dance, and how "the mystery woman" had run away afterward. Esther was mortified.

Madeline squealed from the other room. "Ms. Cain, your face is all over the Gotham gossip websites! Oh my, your masquerade dress was so gorgeous."

Esther stood from her desk, marched to her open office door, and slammed it shut.

Around noon several large bouquets of red roses were delivered. Coos of delight fell from Madeline's mouth when she signed for all the flowers. Vases of red roses covered every open table space of the office's small lobby. It looked ridiculous. The card signed with an arrogant stroke: _Yours, Bruce_. She was going to kill him. When Madeline saw the look of pure rage on her bosses face she organized her countenance into a serious expression, sat quickly at her desk, and got straight back to work.

Esther grabbed her purse and stomped out the door. Very few things could upset Esther, annoying pushy playboy assholes just happened to be one of them. Patience and been a study for her since birth. Anger got you hurt, clouded your judgment, and caused you to act like a fool…but god damn if she wasn't angry now! She paced the streets of Gotham trying to unwind her fury. The gloomy afternoon did little to sooth her. She passed by a small gallery she liked and decided to duck inside and sulk in private. The current exhibition was Japanese scrolls. They were appealing, she studied them carefully and began to relax. Long banners of silk and paper in subdued colors hung behind glass around the room. For hours she lingered lost in their beauty and lost in her thoughts.

Eventually she had found her inner calm again. She headed to her apartment to quickly shower and change for the "Associations" cocktail meet up. She chose a sleeveless nude colored satin slip dress covered in swirling embroidered Art Deco-inspired black lace overly. The short fitted dress was cut into a low V in the back. Black lace came up to her neck yet the satin dress underneath was cut low, exposing lace covered cleavage. Mary had once called this dress, tastefully naked. She left her smooth legs bare and slipped her favorite Christian Louboutin heels on her feet.

She twisted her hair into a loose elegant coiffure off her neck displaying her bare back. Her makeup was delicate, clear fair skin, soft blush, black softly winged eyeliner and velvety gold eye shadow. Perfect red lipstick was the icing on the cake. Looking in the mirror she felt more in control. She tucked a switchblade into her clutch and headed out into the warm summer evening.

Braggs Lounge was a hip martini bar frequented by Gotham's trendier citizens. Most of the other members of the "Association" were already lounging around a low beautifully decorated table. Esther smiled and chatted with a few familiar faces while sipping on a vodka martini. The conversation about trends in Asia's art market was especially interesting. After finishing her first drink she excused herself and went to the ladies room. When she was finished freshening up Esther swung open the ladies room door to look down the barrel of a shotgun pointed right at her chest. Eyes darting up she beheld three clown masked men standing in the corridor staring at her. They wore shabby suites and each one was armed with a serious firearm.

"The Joker would like a word with you," chimed a rough voice behind the laughing latex mask. "You can either come quietly or we can shoot everyone in here… starting with you."

Batting her eyes, "Well, when you put it that way how could a lady refuse."

She was ushered out a back door and quickly loaded into a black van. The interior smelled like gunpowder and old pizza. Chuckles, Grumpy, and Dopey followed into the van behind her, training their guns firmly on her body. Esther wondered if they were just trying to intimidate her or if they knew she was legitimately dangerous. She sat back into the seat and arranged her legs comfortably. "_So, the Joker wants to have a little chat with me…"_

Esther's eyes covertly scanned the van, there was nothing here she could use. Fortunately, none of her kidnappers had been smart enough to take her clutch. She still had her cell phone and her switch blade. She studied her captors, Chuckles was a lanky man with thick black hair. She could see his dark brown eyes through the mask stair at her face without blinking. "_Creepy,"_ She thought. He had long pretty fingers… Grumpy was a large broad shouldered man. Despite his suit she could see that he was muscular. His head was shaved and his skin was tanned. Dopey was lean, he had long greasy brown hair and chubby fingers. _"Well if it isn't my friends from the Stacked Deck, Meathead and Giggles… and unknown idiot number 3,"_ Esther thought.

The van came to a sudden stop, tossing Esther forward in her seat. "Clearly, clowns can't drive," she uttered under her breath as the door flung open and Grumpy grabbed her arm forcing her out in to an alley and through a door. The smell of food hit her nose as they barged through the employee's entrance of a restaurant. She glanced around memorizing the setting as Grumpy's hand urged her forward though the maze of the back rooms. They did not encounter a soul.

Her clown captors escorted Esther into a private dining room and shut the door behind her. The space was dimly lit with beautiful wood paneling and gold candelabras along the walks. Deep burgundy carpet covered the floor at the center of the room lay a formally set table covered in a snow white table cloth, silver, and china. The Joker lounged in the chair facing her with a shit-eating-grin on his face.

"Heeeellllllo Princess." He greeted with a satisfied smirk. "Do have a seat."

Stepping forward she lowered herself into the beautiful upholstered rich wooden chair before her, setting her clutch on the table to her left. He had removed his overcoat and jacket. They hung, dusty and garish, on the wall to his right. He sat before her in his signature hexagonal shirt, green waistcoat, olive green tie, and blue jacket. He waved a purple gloved hand toward the door and a terrified waiter rushed to the table.

Esther had to suppress a smile and the very nervous waiter offered her a menu and laydown the wine list. She had been to this restaurant before. The Château was one of the finest restaurants in the city, very exclusive and very expensive. She raised an eyebrow at the Joker who was leaning forward watching her with a self-satisfied air. She could see that his face had been freshly painted, his green hair pushed behind his ears. He was clearly enjoying whatever game this was.

The well-dressed waiter filled her water glass asked for her drink order, a small trickle of sweat running down his temple. Two can play this game Joker, thought Esther as she lifted the wine list and searched through the excellent selection. "Chateau Latour Pauillac, 1990 please." Esther handed the wine list back to the waiter who flew out of the room as gracefully as he could. She chuckled softly at his retreat.

"You sure do have an effect on people," she snickered while meeting the Jokers gaze.

He remained silent but continued to smirk at her. His hands rested lightly on his knees. The flickering candle on the table between them cast diabolical shadows over his white, red, and black face. She thought back to the painting she had seen the evening they first met. Her brow creased slightly as she realized that it must have been destroyed in the explosion.

He noticed the slight change in her expression. The Joker ran his eyes over her; her hair was gently twisted up exposing her neck; the bruises had mostly faded. He admired the way her dress hugged her frame, the way her body looked exposed by the patterned lace.

She reached inside her clutch and pulled out a pair of small black gloves. She slipped these over her fingers and reached for her water glass.

_"Clever girl."_ He thought.

The waiter entered the room with the fabulous and very expensive wine Esther had ordered. Uncorking the bottle with a flourish he poured a tasted into her glass. Running the velvet red wine over her lips Esther sighed. It tasted like heaven. She nodded to the waiter and he poured her a full glass. He moved to set the bottle on the table.

"Please pour for the host." She gestured with a mischievous twist on her red lips.

The waiter hesitated and began to lift the bottle. Esther gently took it from his trembling fingers and poured the Joker's glass herself.

He stepped back and stood at attention, "May I take your order Madam?

She flipped through the menu, "I will have the filet mignon, _very_ rare, and potatoes au gratin."

"The Joker made a flourish of opening his menu, "Ribeye!" he announced looking at the waiter then shifting his gaze back to Esther. "Rare…" he purred. "And whatever, ah, potato thingy she ordered." He added tossing the menu to the ground and dismissing the boring man.

"Wait." She smiled at the fleeing waiter. "Please ask the chef to prepare a chocolate soufflé too." She smiled excited and bounced a little in her seat.

The waiter scurried away as she smiled a huge grin toward her host.

The Joker gave her a questioning pout.

"Really, they make the best chocolate soufflé here" It was her turn to look self-satisfied. "If you behave I might share it with you…"

_"So she knew where she was eh?"_ The Joker thought.

She knew his train of thought. Cocking her head to the side and taking a sip of wine, "If I remember correctly you do like chocolate. I still haven't forgiven you for stealing my pudding." She gave him a chastising glare.

Now he laughed his genuine Joker laugh. He lifted gloved fingers to his glass and offered her a silent toast. As their glasses clinked together she wondered why she felt so relaxed. She was no fool; she knew her life was in danger if she made a misstep. Reaching out her sense she came upon the same confusing wall of strangeness that she had seen last time she tried to read the Joker. She was handicapped with him.

He teased. "Did you enjoy Harvey Dents Party?"

"Not as much as you did," She quipped with a smile.

"Who were you cheering for, the, ah, Bat-Man or the _Joker_?" he asked slowly, highlighting the words strangely. He angled his face menacingly down, watching her from under his brows.

"Neither." She stated impartially. "I take no side."

"hmmm" he purred.

She took another deep swallow of wine. He mirrored her actions.

"Did you enjoy the Masquerade?" She asked the Joker lightly.

Lifting a shoulder he grunted a noncommittal reply. "I loooved-da the photo of you in the paper, mystery woman." He began laughing riotously as she tried to hide her irritated expression.

The Joker had watched her dodge and avoid Bruce Wayne before he himself had claimed her for their dance. She clearly did not like the man. Running his tongue over his scars he stared at the amusing Esther Cain.

"Tell me about-ta yourself mystery woman?" The Joker asked staring her straight in the eye, his tongue darting over his lips while he tapped his finger on the table.

"No."

The Jokers arm moved in a flash and suddenly a knife was lodged in the wood of her chair inches from her face. She instantly yanked the knife from her chair and expertly threw it at the flickering candle on the wall near to their table. Lodging in the wood with a thud it quivered from the force of her throw. She had skillfully extinguished the candles flame casting more shadows upon the room.

"You're not the only one who knows how to play with knives Joker," She threated.

Leaning back, he gave an appreciative whistle at her handy work. "Immmpressive." He looked her dead in the eye and smirked in pleasure, "But I found your handiwork last night in the Narrows to be MUCH more, ah, entertaining."

And. Here. We. Go. Esther narrowed her eyes weighing her next words carefully. Time to change the direction this conversation was going. "Listen Joker," She smirked. "If you wanted to take me out on a date all you needed to do was ask." Leaning forward, "The clown faced dorks who accosted me outside the bathroom tonight were overkill."

The red paint on the Joker's Glasgow scars flashed in the flickering candlelight as he smiled slowly, stretching his smirk into a Cheshire cat grin. He reached a foot toward her under the table hooking it around her stiletto and pulled her leg slowly forward. As he caressed her ankle with his brown loafer she remembered the knife concealed in his shoe. "Do you consider this a, ah, date Princess?" He waggled his eyebrows and continued to play footsie.

"Well it is certainly the most extravagant interrogation I have had the pleasure to sit though," She smirked into his black skull like eyes. "Someday you will have to tell me where you got those shoes. I would love to have a knife in my own." The suggestion was light, teasing.

A knock came at the door followed by their waiter carrying a large silver tray laden with their food. Esther could see the complete fear in his expression as he placed a sharp steak knife in front of the Joker. He did not look worried at all when he did the same for Esther, with a flourish he placed their respective plates before them, refilled their wine and water glasses, and hurried away.

Esther was starving. She had forgotten to eat lunch during her sulky walk around town. Lifting up her fork she tasted the potatoes and closed her eyes in pleasure. She could not prove it, but, she had always suspected that you could not truly appreciate food unless you had gone hungry at some point in your life. When she opened her eyes the Joker was taking a bite of his own steak. His table manners were atrocious. Esther could care less.

"How is it?" She asked, her mouth full of potatoes.

"Good," He grunted between bites.

They both enjoyed their dinner with enthusiasm and comfortable silence. Full, Esther exhaled comfortably and set down her silverware. She could not finish her steak. The Joker looked at her plate and grunted at her.

"Go ahead." She exhaled leaning back drinking her wine.

Reaching across the table he stabbed her leftover steak with his fork and slapped it on his plate.

Dinner had been…fun? Interesting? Informative? Esther was not sure which. It had been strangely nice to sit here and banter with this man. Unfortunately he knew too much about her life… The Joker had seen her in the Narrows, seen what she could do. He clearly knew more than he should. Esther had not pried into his life. Truth is, she had no interest in the Joker's plans. What he did was his own business so long as he stayed out of her way.

As he finished his last few bites he saw her staring with a calculating expression as he chewed and grinned at her with a full mouth.

Her soufflé arrived a few moments later and she vigorously poked her spoon into the center deflating it. "That's the most fun part of a soufflé." She giggled, slightly intoxicated by the wine when she saw him staring at her like she was nuts.

Felling generous she slid the dish to the center of the table and offered the first bit to the Joker, waving with her spoon. He scooped the fluffy dessert on his spoon and took a bite. After swallowing he said, "I like chocolate pudding better."

Esther roared laughing in her seat. She wiped a tear from her eye and reached forward to pull the dessert back. His hand shot forward and grabbed the other side of the dish.

"I didn't say I _didn't_ like it" he complained looking up at her and pulling the plate back to the center of the table.

She started laughing again and scooped her own bite into her mouth.

They finished the dessert and she leaned back into her seat. "I'm waiting for the punch line. Are you going to stick me with the bill or something?"

The Joker raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, his chin dipping toward his chest. He was dripping with hunger of a different sort.

Staring deep dark eyes into her eye blue gaze, "Your feisty, I like that." He leaned back in his chair and shouted. "Mikey."

Dopey barged into the room with his shotgun in hand.

"Get the-ah waiter" the Joker spoke ignoring the henchman while staring at Esther. Moments later their frightened server was shoved, stumbling, into the room. The Joker stood from his seat reached for his coat on the nearby wall. Shrugging his shoulders into the heavy purple coat he cracked his neck walked over to the knife Esther had lodged into the wall, yanking it out with a grin. There was a deep gash marring the wood paneling.

The waiter looked like he was about to piss himself.

The Joker put the knife in his pocket and withdrew three bundles of hundred dollar bills. He held the money in his hand waving it around before tossing it suddenly in the face of the frightened man.

"Thaaank you for the wonderful service, "he intoned sarcastically. "If I were you, I would not mention this little… experience… to anyone. Otherwise I may feel the need to put a smile on that droopy face." His voice was primal, terrifying. His tongue darted over his scars as he slouched menacingly toward the man.

The waiter scooped the money off the floor, eyes wide when he saw the amount and dashed out the door.

Slowly pacing around the table the Joker stopped before Esther and offered her his hand. She grabbed it expecting him to drop her and laugh, but he didn't. He raised her from the chair like a gentleman taking her arm in his elbow and escorting her out of the restaurant with mock fanfare.

His goons followed closely behind. When they emerged outside Esther was surprised to see the masked goons climb back into the van and speed away.

She was alone, with the Joker, in the balmy Gotham evening… She looked up into his face. As usual, he was watching her fixedly. Turning abruptly he tugged her arm and led her down a dark alley. A Black Alpha Romeo was parked in the shadows.

He opened a door for her with a flourish exclaiming, "Tah-dah!" She climbed in, buckled up, and waited for the Joker to get in the driver's seat.

She laughed at him, "Who'd you steal this from?"

He grinned, flashing yellow teeth in the dark and hit the gas, rocketing the car forward out of the dark alley.

He drove them through the Gotham streets like a bat out of hell, thoughtless of traffic lights or which side of the road was supposed to be theirs. He made a show of it, darting in and out of cars almost crashing, his laugh echoing everywhere they went. He bounced up and down in his seat howling laughter with every car he ran off the road leaving a long trail of destruction behind him. It was strangely thrilling, but lesson learned… Never let the Joker drive.

When they pulled up near her docks house she was unnerved. Only one other person had known about this place… and Gran was dead, buried in her garden. The Joker had admitted to seeing her in the Narrows last night, he must have followed her here. She turned to look at him as he parked the car and decided at that moment that if she had to, she would kill him.

As they climbed out of the sleek Alpha Romeo the Joker could see that she was preparing for a fight. He walked his mincing shuffle around the car and approached her hands displayed before him, like she was an angry dog. Covertly reaching into her clutch her fingers tightened around her switchblade.

"Why so serious-sa?"

Dripping with threat, she tapped her closed switchblade against her chin, contemplating the situation. Clearly he already knew she lived here. She stood her ground staring him down. Slowly, very slowly, he inched his way nearer her body. A thrill shot through him when he saw her knife so near her lips. She let him approach, eyes narrowed ready to strike. He stopped when they were only inches apart. He had the sudden urge to touch her. He lifted a gloved hand and gently stroked the hair at her temple. She looked confused for a moment, lost. He brought his other hand to her neck, gently rubbing his gloved thumb down her skin. She shivered and glared at him.

Why was he touching her and why did it feel so good? Esther's arms began to relax unconsciously with each gentle caress of his thumb. He was so near and she could smell the intoxicating scent that clung to him. Underneath the lingering touch of gun powder and gasoline was the irresistible smell of man. It was… appealing.

He was watching her face in the dim street light and could see her slowly relaxing. She was enjoying his touch; something about that pleased him deeply.

Burying his gloved fingers in her hair he pulled her forward and laid his scarred mouth hungrily against hers. His red painted lips were slick and cool on her mouth. She could feel the scars smile against her lips when she timidly began to return the kiss. The Joker's arms twisted around her body, pressing her slender body against him. Reflexively Esther tucked her fingers under his coat, slowly embracing him around his waist. She still gripped her closed switchblade as her fingers lightly gripped his firm back. He groaned when he felt her run the handle of the knife across his spine.

As the Joker deepened the kiss Esther moaned softly into his mouth. He took the opportunity to dip his tongue between her lips. She had never been kissed this way, she had never allowed it, but god did it feel good. She pulled him closer. His tongue teased against her own, tempting her to play. He explored her mouth with his demanding serpent tongue, greedily spreading his greasy paint all over her.

A warm summer breeze shot down the alley stirring the Joker's heavy overcoat. He lifted his head from hers and panted with excitement while staring deep into her pale blue eyes. She blushed when she realized how she clung to his waist pushing against his hard body. Self-conscious, she disengaged and took a step away.

The Joker raised an eyebrow; she was embarrassed by her reaction to his kiss. Surely a woman of her age had more experience than this? … But, he considered, Esther was certainly odd. She was usually alone, lived in solitude, enjoyed stabbing people, and playing cards with gangsters. He could sense that she did not like to be touched, she was timid. Hmmmmm… He giggled as his eyes dance over her.

Esther placed her knife back in her clutch. Sighing, she looked up to the moon. It was a sliver of light mostly hidden by the heavy clouds. The bat signal suddenly reflected against the sky, its pale yellow light a poor mimic of her moon.

"Looks like your Bat friend is out to play tonight," she spoke in a speculative voice.

The Joker looked to the sky and laughed, flashing yellow teeth in the streetlight. "_Oh boy! Had the police already found his "Harvey" and "Dent" surprise. Heheheheheh . Killing those cops was just too funny."_

_Enough distractions_. He grabbed Esther's arm and pulled her to her gate. He had work to do, places to go, people to kill…

He laughed when she tried to block the code from his view. "Really? I thought we were friends!" The Joker chided. "Do you really think that little lock could keep me out?"

The gate swung silently open. Facing the Joker Esther backed one foot over the threshold, then another. He stood outside the gate with a mocking wicked grin upon his face. Esther's blank face smeared with his paint.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He teased.

Esther shut the heavy door in his grinning face, shuddering when she heard him laugh. The shudder was not from fear…


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to xLevitate and kindleflame5 for the reviews and encouraging words! I really appreciate the feedback. **

**Chapter 8**

That night Esther tossed restlessly in her sleep exhausted from the horrid memories that stabbed through her dreams:

_Walking down the aisle in the expensive black dress my mother forced me to wear I approach the coffin that is supposed to hold the burned remains of my Father. I touch my little six year old hands to the cool lacquered wood and stare. Pieces of my daddy are in this box, but my daddy was gone. I had spoken the truth when I told him we would not be going to the Museum together, that we would not see each other again. I lean my little lips forward and gently kiss the casket. I miss him terribly._

_The funeral is held on a Sunday and the church is packed with daddy's business associates and friends. My mother is sobbing and tossing hateful glances toward me. I turn my back on her and chafe at the stiff long sleeved taffeta dress. There are bruises all over my body from my mother's beating. I have not spoken since my father left for his trip a few days ago. I don't know if I will ever speak again. My mind drifts touching at the thoughts off all the people around me. Most of these people are glad my father is dead, he was competition. This group of savages sickens me. _

_I turn to go to my seat and a large hand pats me on my head. I turn to see Carmine Falcone smile down at me. "Your father was a good man kid."_

_I nod my head and walk away. I had seen horribly things when that man touched me. I do not like to be touched. Yet… he was the only person here to show me kindness._

_The funeral ends and I am ushered home. I sit alone in my room as family friends visit with my mother down stairs. After a few hours I am hungry. Walking down the stairs in that long black dress I pass like a shadow through the room. My mother is on the couch drinking a cocktail and crying at the television. She hears my rustling skirt and whirls her head around, narrowing her eyes in hate. The word "Freak" spits from her mouth. She turns away dismissing me and drinks more vodka._

_The next two years are more of the same. My mother has now fallen deep into drinking. She is unstable and mentally unbalanced. School is my only time away from her hateful stares. I love school. My teachers and classmates think I am strange. I don't speak but I always get the high marks on the tests. Several times I have been forced to sit with a counselor as they explain to teachers that I am emotionally disturbed, but harmless._

_My mother falls farther into depression. She no longer leaves the house, she hardly ever showers. I only ever see her with a bottle of booze and a cigarette. The day of my eight birthdays she calls me into the room. She is over joyed, says she has a birthday surprise for me. I can see the shadow of death hovering over her. I am oddly relieved that she will be gone soon. So blinded was I by my vision that I failed to notice the same dark demon hanging over my head. She calls me forward and pulls me into a hug, drunkenly sloshing vodka on my hair. She has not really touched me in two years. I'm repulsed, she smells awful, and she sees me twist my nose in disgust. She hits me in the head with the bottle and knocks me to the ground. Her cigarette fall on to my long alcohol soaked hair and flames leap up my locks. She stomps them out shouting at me for ruining the rug. She yanks me by the arm and drags my thin dazed body up the steps to the bathroom. My hair is half burned off leaving me with long and short tangled mess. It is singed and smells._

_"Let's put that fire out!" She cackles._

_The tub is full and she throws me in. I am dazed and frightened. I cry out but she shoves my head under the water, pinning me down with her strong hands. I look up at her wild eyes though the bathwater, her face bending and twisting with the ripples. I start to fade away, all the air escapes my lungs and I weekly drop my little hands from her arms. I am floating under the water, still as a stone. She laughs at my dead wide eyes, spitting "freak," and shuffles insanely from the room. I am no longer afraid. Warm strong hands lift me to a sitting position and I look up into the smiling face of my Father. I cry out in joy ready to throw my arms around his neck. Pain stabs though me as torrents of water shoot from my mouth and nose as I choke and cough violently. That's when I realize that I am alone, sitting in a cold tub where my mother has just tried to kill me. I hack forcefully into the tub, expelling the last of the water from my airways. Standing up on shaking legs, soaked in my long purple nightgown, I step barefoot from the tub. I head down the stairs like a ghost, dripping water and bleeding from my temple. I am a dead girl. I no longer exist._

_When I turn the corner I see my mother standing in the kitchen. She has been slicking her arms with a knife while laughing about the dead demon in the tub. She screams when she sees me, calls me an abomination, a freak. I stare at her with all the pain I have held for years burning from my eyes. Every ounce of fear has already drained from my body but she is afraid of me. I reach out a claw like hand and she backs away, drawing the sharp knife against her throat with a disturbed smile. _

_"I always hated you," she cackles as she slices deeper._

_A gurgled laugh sputters past her lips as she falls to the floor. I walk toward her dying body and watch as her blood pours out across the white tiles, rushing toward my toes. It's warm. Her blue eyes grow dull as I cock my head and stare._

_I straighten my back and stand in her pooling blood, I try to remember the beautiful indifferent woman she had been before her slow decent into madness. I remember the smell of spaghetti and peas. I step away leaving a sick trail of bloody footprints and dial the police. I do not speak a word, I just lightly breathe into the phone. Within 30 minutes an officer is carrying me away from my mother's bloodless corpse._

_The city decides that because I won't speak I am traumatized, emotionally disturbed... they place me in a highly secure, cramped, and dirty orphanage designed the most difficult children. Once again I hear the word freak tossed around me. The staff thinks I am crazy since I won't let them touch me. Psychiatrists ask me about my mother; ask me to tell them what happened to me. I still refuse to speak. I have nothing to say. Each day I mind my own business and cause no trouble. I am waiting for something; the prophecy that scratches on the edges of my dreams. _

_I have been here two weeks and I have envisioned where I need to go. Fate is pushing me to leave this prison and walk the path chosen for me. Every night I sleep in that purple nightgown and dream about a little girl with red hair and a fairy's face. During the day I get lost in strange visions that I do not understand. On a cool spring morning I wake with a start; someone is coming today, someone who has a lesson for me._

_A new boy, early-teens with blond hair is transferred to my orphanage. I hear the other children talk about him. He is dangerous. He has a reputation for seriously hurting a boy from his last foster home. Police could not prove that he stabbed the kid so they sent him here where he could be continuously watched. As he walks through the door I stare intently from the shadows. He is big for his age and very strong. His clothes are unkempt and his hair is long and dirty. His eyes dart around the room taking measure of each face he sees. I look him straight in the eye; I fear no one. Fear died when that little girl drown in the tub._

_Three weeks pass. The new boy is a loner; the other miscreants give him a wide path. He reminds me of a wild stray. I sit at a bench in the enclosed yard and read an art text book. As a game the other children begin to call me a freak. "Why won't you talk?" They tease; "You must be stupid, a retard they shout." I ignore them. They are beneath my notice, besides I already know that most of this kids will become prostitutes or drug addicts, they are garbage. Turning back to my book my blue eyes stare at a picture of the painting, Ophelia. She is lying in the beautiful water, dead eyes staring up into the sky. She has drowned like me. I love this painting._

_Rough hands shove me to the ground. I look up, wrath in my eyes. I. do. not. like. to. be. touched._

_I leap from the dirt and confront a much older bully named Hank. He laughs at me, egging me on. He is big and moves slowly, I am small and fast as lightning. They heavy book sings through the air, as my arms arc toward the bully's head; I clock him in the face. He falls down and silently I kick him right in the balls. He sobs in pain and starts to puke. I smirk down at him… I made my point. Looking up I met the eyes of all the other children daring them to take a step. They back away. That's when I notice him, the new boy sitting far away watching me with a huge grin on his handsome face. I pick up my book, sit back down, and continue to admire Ophelia._

_Two nights later I wake up; fate urges me to move, it is time. I crawl from my small bed, my long burnt purple nightgown drifting around my eight year old legs. I am compelled to walk up the stairs. There is a light slipping out from behind the closed door of one of the boy's bedrooms. Opening the door, I see the new blond boy sitting on his bed playing with a rusty old knife. He is alone. I walk right up to him staring into his dark chocolate eyes. He has something I need to know. I wait; my lesson will be coming soon._

_His eyes narrow as he watches me stand before him. He looks at my singed purple nightgown, my skinny pale arms and my matted burned baby blond hair. He sees the half healed gash on my temple. He laughs at me. "I liiiiiike your burnt hair," He mocks. He reaches up and grabs my hair, jerking his knife he roughly slices off every strand. My hair is short and ragged against my head. Pools of burnt baby hair pool at my feet. My head feel lighter. He is laughing at me as I touch my fingers to my scalp._

_I look fearlessly up into his eyes. I lean forward and kiss him silently on each smooth cheek. I kiss the vivid red scar on his lower lip. He is shocked. Turning from him I slip to the door. Fate's lesson is clear. I wander like a shadow though the boy's dormitory, I take the clothes of a boy my size and dress quietly. Walking past the open door of the blond teenager I look at him and wait. He stands from his bed and stalks angrily toward me. Grabbing my arm and dragging me roughly along with him. He pulls me through the kitchens and exits though a back door. This is my chance to leave. _

_The walls are high around the orphanage and I cannot see how to get out. He already had a plan. He climbs atop the dumpster with silent grace and I climb up behind him. Too short to reach the wall I look at him and ask with my eyes. He grabs me bodily and tosses me toward the top of the wall. I grab it and pull; I pull with all my strength, forcing my weak arms to drag my body up. He is already sitting on the wall watching me struggle with a deranged smirk. One scrawny knee makes it to the top then the other. Panting, I sit next to him. My hands are raw and scraped from the cinder blocks. I wipe them on my sweatshirt. _

_He is watching me with narrowed eyes as I turn away and crawl toward a tree growing in the sidewalk. Standing carefully, I fearlessly leap and grab a branch, shimmying to the trunk and slide down to the ground. He slips from the wall and lands easily on his feet. I see him grin at me in dark amusement, bright teeth flashing in the moonlight sky. I have impressed him._

_He pulls that rusty knife from his pocket; it's old and looks close to breaking. He shoves it in my hands and turns to leave. As I watch him wander off I slip the knife's comforting weight into my pocket and walk off alone into the dark Gotham night. The huge full moon lights my way as I smile at the night's sky._

* * *

Esther woke with the half remembered memory already fading from her mind. Her chest felt heavy as she recalled the feeling of that cold water burning through her lungs when her mother' hand held her under the water… the years of silence… the blond boy who cut her hair. She does not like to think about the dead little girl she was. Her dreams had become increasingly disturbing lately; a pulse was stirring around her… something bad was coming.

She took stock of what she wanted and who she wanted to keep safe. In preparation she surprised her assistant Madeline with two tickets to an all-inclusive resort in Mexico, prompting her to immediately leave the city with her boyfriend. Madeline had been loyal, and Esther felt that it was time to reward that loyalty. With the Joker's apparent interest in her it would be wise to keep anyone she appreciated far away until she discerned his motives. She wondered if he knew them himself…

Strangeness had descended on the city; the streets were eerie, quiet, in the days leading up to the Memorial Parade for Commissioner Loeb. True to his word the Joker had left a fresh body or two each day that Batman refused to take off his mask. His murders were quite theatrical, leading the police and city to panic. Esther artistically appreciated the changes taking place around her, the shifting landscape of the twisted city. That said, Esther also valued balance between anarchy and order. Gotham needed a wakeup call; this city depravity had created a perfect stage for the Clown to play and now it was time to pay the piper. The Joker was too good at creating chaos. Surprising herself Esther realized that she actually respected Batman's effort to keep the Clown in check.

She had not heard from or seen the Joker for several days. Her morning paper was the only info she had gathered on the bizarre man. Even a few nights prowling the Narrows had given her little information. The thugs and gangsters who played at the Stacked Deck had become jumpy. No one dared to speak the Joker's name. He was Gotham's boogie man. She occasionally played a few hands with the Joker's thugs, Meathead and the skinny crazy eyed Giggler. She knew now after nights spent taking their money that they had no clue she was the same woman from the restaurant.

* * *

Despite the city going insane with worry, Bruce Wayne seemed calm as he strode through her office door. Looking around he noticed the flowers he sent were nowhere in sight. Frowning he walked quietly through the empty reception area and straight into Esther's personal office.

She was busy sorting through paperwork, muttering, and flustered. Bruce thought she looked rather cute.

"You should get your secretary to do all that stuff," he announced with a cocky grin.

Esther's head shot up to see Bruce Wayne leaning on the frame of her office door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Irritated she leaned back in her chair and dropped the papers she had been shuffling through. "My secretary is out of town at the moment and as you can see I am very busy. What do you want Mr. Wayne?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing." He said lazily, edging forward and taking the seat in front of her desk.

She sat still, waiting for the playboy to speak.

He chuckled at her silence, "Where are all the flowers? I never got a thank you note by the way."

"I'm sure you have better things to do with your time the annoy me Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce'" he insisted. "After all, according to the newspapers I am deeply in love."

Esther blushed scarlet. God, he really knew how to get to her. She began imagining all the different ways she could murder him.

He enjoyed seeing her flush; he clearly had some kind of effect on her. Now was the time to make his move. "Esther, I want hire your services."

"You already have."

"No, I mean for me personally. I have a painting at Wayne manor that I would like to sell." He continued, "I don't have time to deal with these things so I am leaving it to my Butler, Alfred Pennyworth."

He watched her face carefully at the mention of Alfred's name. She did not react.

"Could you stop by the Manor tonight and speak with him?"

Esther pondered his request. Surely he must possess some truly amazing pieces. The newly rebuilt Wayne Manor was considered to be a museum in its own right.

He could see that he had her interest, "I can have a car sent to pick you up at your convenience. Just say the word."

"I will agree to meet with Alfred, but I will need to see the painting before I agree to help with its sale. After all, it may be worthless," She taunted. "If a car can pick me up here at 6 o'clock that would be fine."

He laughed at her gibe, "I am certain you will be impressed with the collection Esther; my parents had an eye for art. I will have a driver here for you at 6:00 PM." Bruce stood from his chair. "Good day Esther Cain, as always it's been a pleasure." He winked as he sauntered out the door.

At 6:00 o'clock sharp she climbed into the back seat of an enormous black limousine. "Over the top much?" she muttered as she settled into the comfortable ride. She guessed she should be grateful Bruce hadn't sent his helicopter instead. That man really was ridiculously out of touch.

The drive to Wayne Manor was peaceful; she enjoyed the beauty of the plant life that grew on the opposite side of the river. Wayne Manor was nestled on a beautiful estate. Tall trees and landscaped gardens surrounded the large mansion. She smiled out the window at all the lush greenery. Oh how she would love to have a garden like this. Esther could almost imagine her purple roses blooming here in the sunset.

The limo stopped in front of the doors of Wayne Manor. Her driver opened the door, she thanked him, as she climbed from her seat and up the steps toward the lavish doorway.

Alfred opened the door and greeted her with a smile and a handshake. He could see why Bruce had spoken so often of this young woman. She was breathtaking.

Bruce had been watching Esther's arrival from a second story window. He admired her long legs and curves in the black tailored suit she wore. There was something about her; her fire and no nonsense attitude… despite himself he was drawn to her… He still was not sure if she was dangerous but he was beginning to suspect that perhaps she just had an unusual "talent." After all, he had seen and experienced many strange things in the world. Bruce noticed that she did not appear to recognize Alfred as she shook his hand.

Alfred was polite and genteel. Esther liked him immediately. She could sense that he was a deeply good man. Strangely, she could also sense his extreme fondness for Bruce. He led her through the Manor. It was true, Bruce Wayne possessed an exceptional collection. The mansion was gorgeous. She wished she could wander around for hours inspecting all his pieces. Alfred smiled to himself as he saw her excitement. She clearly loved art.

After viewing the famous painting that Bruce intended to sell Esther immediately began making a mental list of potential buyers… then stopped suddenly. She turned to Alfred and frowned lightly.

"Mr. Pennyworth, This painting is amazing. I am remiss in saying this, but I don't think Mr. Wayne should sell it. He should donate this masterpiece to the Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art. Rembrandt should be displayed where everyone can enjoy his genius," she spoke evenly, gesturing at the painting.

"Then that's exactly what I'll do," projected Bruce from across the long gallery.

Esther jumped slightly. That was the second time today he had caught her off guard. She turned toward him and began to retort when Alfred smiled and greeted, "Welcome home Master Wayne."

"Hello Alfred," he replied smiling at his friend. Bruce crossed over toward them. "Welcome to my home Esther." He offered his hand in greeting.

She shook his hand, looking him straight in the eye, "Hello Bruce." She hesitated before adding, "Would you really donate this masterpiece? The Museum would benefit immensely… I would be happy to arrange it straight away."

"But you would lose your commission," he teased still holding her hand.

She turned back toward the stunning painting, on the canvas the perfect play of light and darkness presented a family portrait. The faces were smiling and content. It filled her with a sense of peace. "The world should get to enjoy this painting… this sense of harmony," her voice trailed off.

"I think it is an excellent idea," Alfred added admiring the painting with her.

"We can discuss the details over dinner," Bruce insisted.

Once again Alfred spoke before Esther could open her lips, "Excellent sir, it would be a pleasure to serve you Ms. Cain." He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

Esther was stuck. She did not want to offend the nice butler but the idea of dinner with Bruce made her skin crawl. However, she would be doing a good dead for humanity by getting this painting hung in the museum she surmised. Better to just suck it up.

Bruce watched her face as she internally deliberated. He could see that she choose to stay and he extended his arm. "May I give you a tour while dinner is prepared?"

Esther agreed, walking up next to Bruce, but did not take his arm. Bruce smiled down at her, undaunted, and began to show her his home. Alfred chuckled at the plucky young lady as he left the room to organize dinner.

The Wayne Estate was massive. Despite her escort she genuinely enjoyed what she saw. What it must have been like to grow up here! She poured over his art and was truly captivated with the amazing collection he had stowed away. Esther caught herself, turning to inspect the man near her. Clearly this much wealth was not good for a person. Perhaps Bruce would have been less obnoxious if he had less influence and money…

He watched her regard curiously. It was difficult to read her but he had completely enjoyed witnessing her pure enthusiasm for art.

"Esther, I'm not as bad as you seem to think I am," he said softly over her shoulder as she leaned toward an exquisite Faberge Egg.

She snorted softly.

"Master Wayne, Ms. Cain, Dinner is prepared, if you would please follow me." Alfred called from the door.

The cheerful butler led them to an intimate formal dining room. Bruce pulled out her chair as she sat, playing the gentleman. He sat across from her and smiled as Alfred pulled the silver domes off their dishes and poured a dry white wine. Alfred thought back the morning Victor Zsaz had almost slit his throat.

"I have been saving this bottle for a special occasion Ms. Cain." He smiled softly as he poured her glass. It was the very bottle he had used to knock out the madman a few weeks ago.

Halibut with fresh vegetables lay on her plate. The staff here could certainly prepare an excellent meal. She smiled at Alfred and thanked him sincerely.

"Actually Ms. Cain, I wanted to thank you." He said honestly. "Meeting you today has been quite refreshing."

Alfred excused himself and left Bruce and Esther alone.

Bruce raised his glass, "To the Museums new acquisition," He toasted clinking his glass against hers.

She sipped the wine, it was good. Raising her fork she began to eat, avoiding conversation with Bruce.

He followed her lead and just observed her as he ate his dinner. She seemed so natural with Alfred, carefree. What would it take to persuade her to be comfortable with him?

When they had finished their food he refilled her wine glass. "I feel like was got off to a poor start Esther. I would like to start over. I want to get to know you better."

She considered his generosity to the Museums and had to admit he had surprised her. Despite that, she did not trust him. Most likely he viewed her as just another conquest. "Bruce, I will concede that you pleasantly surprised me today but I do not mix business with pleasure. You will have to find another woman to know."

He laughed at her bluntness, "Is that what you think? You think I am trying to seduce you?"

"Aren't you?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"If I am I am doing a terrible job of it! Really, Esther, I'm not what the media has labeled me. Let's be friends," he laughed a winning smile alight on his chiseled face.

"If I agree will you stop pestering me, sending me flowers, and embarrassing me in the newspaper?" She asked seriously her icy blue eyes glittering in the low light.

He laughed loudly slapping the table with his hand. Even indignant she looked radiant. "I will do my best to behave and stop… pestering you, as you so kindly put it"

"Then let's be… _friends_…" Esther tongue tripped on the word. In her mind she was not sure if they had come to some understanding or if she had just opened a can of worms.

He smiled warmly flashing his white teeth. Bruce's delighted dark blue eyes met hers with relief.

She pulled out her cell phone to check the time. "I really must be going, thank you for dinner."

Bruce stood from his chair and offered her his arm, raising an eyebrow when she resisted. "Friends?" he reminded reproachfully.

She stood and took his arm. He escorted her though the house and out toward the limo. The driver was waiting with the door open. As she turned to enter the car Bruce leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She sat back against the seat slightly flustered.

"Good night Esther," Bruce closed her door with a friendly smile on his face, stepping back and signaling the driver to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The following morning the city came out of hiding to watch the funeral procession for Commissioner Loeb. Esther had troubled sleep the night before about her long dead friend. Now groggy, she sat in her office looking out the window as the crowds bellow her prepared for the parade. She had an excellent view, only two stories up, to watch the procession pass by. She leaned back in her chair tired, thinking of the old times in the Narrows.

She remembered the day she and Natalie had met. Esther had run away from the Gotham orphanage, She had shifted from dead little girl to scabby little boy. Fearlessly she set out, wandering the streets of Gotham, Fate leading her ragged body to the Narrows. Her filthy hands would run up and down the dark graffiti covered walls, she liked the feeling of the cheap slick spray paint beneath her fingers. Silent as a ghost she drifted through the treacherous Narrow's streets.

She slept behind a dumpster with the rats and dreamed of a beautiful girl with a fairy's face and long red hair. The girl had been in Esther's dreams often over the last few weeks. Esther was going to find her. It did not take long to wander upon the rundown apartment building in the worst part of the neighborhood. She climbed the steps and stopped in front of apartment 47B.

The door had been kicked open, probably ages ago, and never repaired. It swung open easily and there she saw her, Here little redheaded fairy girl sitting on the floor crying softly and rocking back and forth. Esther stole into the room and laid her hand on the girl's springy curls. With a sniffle the little girl looked up and saw the strange icy blue eyes of Esther looking at her with compassion. Nearby on the couch, draped in a grotesque parody of sleep, was the cold dead corpse of this girl's mother. She had overdosed, dead eyes rolled back into her head and foamy blood dried on her mouth. Esther guessed she had been dead a few days. The dead woman had been beautiful, like her daughter. Ugly marks and bruises run up and down the cold dead skin, she was dressed in cheap skimpy clothing, a prostitute.

"Her boyfriend came over two nights ago and beat momma up," cried the child. "She was like this the next morning… What do I do? No one would help…" She wailed.

Esther gently raised the girl from the floor. The redhead was taller, a few years older than Esther. She was probably about eleven. Looking up into her china blue eyes Esther held out her hand and took the girl to the kitchen. She made them breakfast from old bread and peanut butter. There was no other food available. They ate their sandwiches in silence, enclosed by the sticky sweet rotting smell of the corpse.

"I'm Natalie," spoke the tired redhead.

Esther smiled warmly. After she finished her sandwich she wiped her hands on her dirty hoodie and walked back thought the apartment looking for Natalie's room as the redhead followed. Once inside Natalie sat on her sagging mattress and watched the strange silent little boy dig through her closet. Esther pulled out jeans a dark t-shirt and a grey zip up hoodie and handed them to Natalie. Comprehending, Natalie stripped off her nightclothes and changed into the androgynous outfit. When she had finished they walked back out to the living room. On the shabby coffee table near the grey twisted hand of Natalie's mother was a lovely mother-of-pearl flick knife. Esther seized it and pushed Natalie to kneel before her. Leaning over her she quickly grabbed the girls long red hair and sliced it short, like a boy's. A copy of her own choppy haircut.

Shocked, Natalie reached up panicked toward her hair. He china blue eyes were wide and horrified.

Esther spoke five simple words is a whisper, "Your name is Nat now." before slipping the closed knife into Nat's pocket. Two little boys stared at each other in perfect understanding and then walked out the door.

A few days later Esther pulled Nat over to a hot dog stand and gave her some money. Natalie ordered two chili dogs and when the suspicious vendor asked them their names Nat put her arm around Esther and announced, "I'm Nat and this is my little brother Johnny." It was a good name, Esther thought; she had not had a name, aside from freak, since her daddy had died; that freakish little girl was dead... but Johnny, Johnny was alive. And Johnny had Nat.

They lived together, watching out for one another. Over the years more starving shabby kids began to follow them around. The abandoned street kids tried to stick together for survival. It was safe with Nat and his mute little brother Johnny.

Esther smiled at the good times she had shared with her "big brother." They had played, watched the stars from the roofs at night, and swam in the docks. They had also starved, been beaten and hounded by the drug dealers and pimps who stalked the Narrows. In the dark winter nights they had huddled together for warmth unsure if they would survive the bitter night.

Thanks to Johnny's premonitions they usually managed to stay one step ahead of trouble. But her visions were not always clear; they brought unwanted attention and blinded her to the true evil heart of one of their closets friends, Ethan… the boy responsible for the gruesome murder of Natalie… for the painful death of Johnny.

Even so, Esther would live though any of those horrors again just to have Natalie back in this world. Gran had once told her that weeping would never bring back the dead so save your tears and get off your lazy ass. _"Famous words of wisdom,"_ smiled Esther to herself. And it was true. The night Natalie was taken from her, Gran had fished Johnny's bleeding body out of the river, had taken her in, sewn up the wounds, and given her a new name. Johnny was dead and Esther was alive. That crazy old woman had been her rock in the storm.

The sound of bagpipes and drums snapped her back from her memory. Looking down from her window she watched as the procession approached her. Highland bagpipes and drummers led the way, followed by the coffin of Commissioner Loeb. Waves of police officers wearing their dress blues marched behind.

Esther burst from her chair when her eyes passed over the first member of the honor guard. Her lips pulled back in a snarl. "It can be!" her voice was like the hiss of a snake. It had been years thirteen years since she had seen that bastard. She stared down, rage pouring from her. He had managed to hide from her for a long time. How long had he been back in the city? She was sure it was him… Ethan. There he was plain as day, walking with a riffle in perfect set with the drums. She could not tear her eyes away. She knew he would not know her if she stood directly in from of him now. Ethan had only known her as Johnny, a dirty homeless Narrows kid like him. She wondered if Ethan even knew she was a girl. She would find him, find him and finally make him pay for what he did to Natalie.

The procession passed by her window. Gathering herself she sat back in her chair. Esther knew she would be seeing him soon. Fate would deliver his damned soul to her as it had delivered the others before him. A few minutes later the blast of gun shots echoed down the street as the honor guard saluted. Two more shots and screams filled the air while panicked people and police officers began to run down the street.

She turned back toward the window as all hell broke loose on the ground. It sounded like a war zone. Shots were being fired in the distance, the throng of people were scattering like ants. She flipped on the television and switched to the news. A brave reporter crouched low and described the scene at the memorial.

_"The honor guard turned their guns and fired at Mayor Garcia. A man, who I believe was Lieutenant Gordon, dived in front of the bullet. It's mayhem down here! The Mayor survived but I think that Gordon is dead." _

Ethan had been a part of the honor guard… She continued to watch, wide-eyed, as reporter detailed what he was witnessing. It was believed to be the work of the Joker. "The Joker…" she whispered. Ethan worked for the Joker. Now she understood why fate had brought them together.

* * *

Esther pulled on a slutty black dress, tight black leather jacket, and her enforced short bobbed black wig. Her face was made up with dark smoky eyes and brown contact lenses. She pulled on sexy black leather boots up to her thighs and tucked her butterfly knives inside. Concealing her deadly XD9 in her jacket and filling the pockets with switchblades she decided that she was ready to go. It didn't take long to get to the infamous nightclub, Hazard's Razor.

Ethan, that low-life scumbag, had crawled back into Gotham. She was certain that he felt confident and safe as the Jokers thug. It was so like him to be so stupid. He had known that someone in town wanted him dead, Esther had hunted down and murdered all his friends years ago. Terrified, Ethan had fled Gotham. He had escaped her once before, now he would not be so lucky. She would watch and wait for him to come to her, and then she would bring the vengeance he deserved for murdering Natalie.

Ethan had always been a bit of a snob, even when he was just a starving homeless kid. He had been part of the pack of miscreants she grew up with in the Narrows. At one time he had even been her friend, Natalie's friend. She knew he would not lurk around smoky bars like the Stacked Deck, the popular mob nightclub Hazard's Razor was more his speed. She was waved through the line by a huge bouncer when she smiled and flirted suggestively. The music was loud and the crowd seemed to be having a blast despite the chaos in the street of Gotham. That made her smile. Once inside Esther edged around the room, watching the crowd and seeking familiar faces. Ahhh, Salvatore Maroni sat in the VIP section next to a pretty blond. It had been a long time since she had seen him show his face at night. _"I bet he knows where the Joker's hideout is,"_ she edged towards him.

As she started to walk up the steps toward the VIP section Batman plowed into the club. He was beating the crap out Maroni's guards as he made his way toward the mob boss. The caped crusader stopped before Maroni, grabbed the arrogant man, and tore him out of the club. Esther walked through the piles of Maroni's beaten guards on the floor and shadowed Batman and his hostage outside. A few buildings down the street Batman dangled the overconfident Maroni off a fire escape. Maroni was not intimidated. But as Esther remembered, Maroni was also a powerful idiot.

She watched, listening intently, as Batman interrogated the Italian about the Joker. Maroni refused to spill and Batman dropped the surprised gangster from the ledge. Hitting the ground with a crack he moaned while clutching his leg. Batman jumped down from the ledge, grabbed Maroni and screamed in his low guttural taunt, "Where is he?"

"I don't know where he is, he found us!" The wounded gangster answered in pain.

"He must have friends?" Batman shouted inches from his face.

Maroni laughed, "Friends? Have you met this guy?" from the sound of Maroni's voice he too was scared of the Joker.

_"So,"_ thought Esther. "_Not even Maroni knows where the Joker hides…"_ She looked back on the two men, disappointed that she had learned nothing. Batman tossed Maroni, groaning in agony, back against the ground and fled. Esther turned her back on the whimpering gangster and headed home, unseen by either man.

* * *

Back at her dock's house she stripped off the night and climbed between her sheets, determined and angry. Sleep offered her no comfort as nightmares keep Esther tossing in her sleep that night.

_Natalie sits next to me on the cold concrete slab. We love coming to the dock to watch the sunset. I turn to smile at my friend but gasp in horror. Natalie's once beautiful face is now a rotting corpse. Her dead lips move but no sound ushers forth. I am frozen, my body refuses to move. I cannot look away from Natalie's pleading rheumy eyes. My fingers reach toward her. She is begging while black bloody tears drips down her rotting hollow cheeks. I feel the indescribable pain as knives stab between my ribs and look down to see bright red blood blossom from under my dirty t-shirt. I am no longer Esther, I am young tortured Johnny. Falling on my hands and knees I watch the blood pour from the vicious stab wounds on my ribs. I try to hold my hand against the gashes, try to keep my blood in my body. Natalie is screaming a long tortured shriek. "Johnny!" _

_Natalie needs me. I pull in a deep breath but instead of air by lungs fill with icy cold water. I cannot breath, I am drowning. Choking, horrible coughs wrack my body as dirty water is forced from my mouth and nose. The pain is unbearable. Writhing on the ground I hear as Natalie continues to scream, "Johnny! Johnny run!" Her dead twisted fingers are reaching toward me just about to grab hold. I reach forward with all my strength to brush those dead gnarled hands._

_The wrinkled old grip of Gran spins me around. "All those who shall be punished will come to you." I see her old rotting teeth sing with each word._

Sticky with sweat, Esther sat up in bed angrily tossing her damp hair from her face. "Natalie…" She moaned. "Natalie I am so sorry."

The brush of icy cold fingers touched her spine… That familiar wave of foresight washed though her mind. "Ethan, I don't need to look for you. You will come to me." Tomorrow the Joker would be paying her a visit and he would be delivering Ethan right to her door. She could feel Natalie smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is where Vendetta earns its M rating. Be warned, extreme violence and smut ahead.**

**Chapter 10**

A strange calm fell over Esther once she climbed out of bed. She checked her arsenal: she had guns, knives, everything she would need. Pulling cargo pants over black lace panties she looked in the mirror. Her marred ribs expanded as she inhaled. Under her black lacy bra sat the matching white scars. A perfect pair slashed between her ribs on her right and left side, old reminders of the evil that had befallen her and Natalie. Debating on wearing her armored vest, Esther deciding against it, it would be best if she could move freely. She pulled a fitted t-shirt over her head and covered her arms with a dark grey hoodie. She plated one long braid down her back and covered her bright hair with the hood.

Esther carefully cleaned and loaded Gran's old shot gun. It would be hours before her visitors arrived and her garden called to her. Smiling she set her shotgun aside and went to tend her plants. The deep purple roses filled the air with a soft perfume. She cut a bouquet and placed it in an old mason jar on her kitchen table.

With her harvest she prepared a hearty chicken stew. The large stock pot filled the kitchen with wonderful smells as it simmered on her old stove. Next, Esther cut a long baguette and slathered it with butter and freshly minced garlic. She swept the floor and tidied the house.

The day turned to night as Esther sat on her worn couch watching the news. Her fingers toyed with the shotgun on her lap. Harvey Dent's confession that he was Batman had stirred up the city. Reporters shouted questions as the police handcuffed the DA. The press conference erupted into mayhem as the police took him into custody.

She continued to watch the news unfold, chuckling under hear breath at what she knew would come. Dent's police convoy had been attacked on the way to the MCU by the Joker and his crew. A massive car chase had taken place on lower 5th. Witnesses had reported seeing the real Batman at the scene, ejecting from his damaged vehicle and chasing after the carnage. All reports described the area as a fiery war zone. After several explosions, and a mangled trial of bodies the Joker and his thugs had been arrested by non-other than the raised from the dead Lieutenant Gordon. Harvey Dent was a hero and Batman was still fighting for Gotham. "The city could rest easy," the report said, "the Joker is now behind bars."

"Not likely," Esther muttered.

Right on cue the reporter froze in their speech. He lifted a hand to his ear piece and horror spread across his handsome face. "A large explosion has destroyed the MCU. Many of the prisoners have escaped. The police have yet to release a comment. Viewers, please, stay in your homes tonight."

Yuuuup. Flipping off the television Esther rose and moved to the kitchen doorway. She stood in the shadows and watched her gate through the window. The distant echo of an explosion filled the air. Esther raised an eyebrow wondering what it was but continued her vigil at the window. About an hour later she saw the gate swing silently open as the Joker and two henchmen proceed up her gravel path to her front door. She raised the shotgun to her shoulder and waited. She wondered if Ethan could feel the icy fingers of death as he walked through her garden.

"Honey, I'm hoooome!" The Joker announced as he threw open her front door. He stepped inside waving his arms, Glock and plastic grocery bag in his right hand and his switchblade in his left. He was clearly in an excellent mood. She cycled the action of her gun, pumping it mincingly.

Surprise and impatience washed over his smeared and mangled painted face. "Now really… Let's not, ah, overreact." He said in a low warning. He lifted the plastic bag. "I brought IIIIIIice cream," he offered in his singsong voice jingling the bag before him in a conciliatory gesture.

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate…" his eyebrows wiggled.

She grinned. "Chocolate hmmmm, then I guess you can live," she said deadpan. "Now, would you please step aside, your blocking my shot," She asked sweetly.

He grinned and moved his tall frame from the door, stepping aside with a flourish. He set the ice cream down while watching her with fascinated interest. Ethan and the giggly dark haired man she often played poker with were standing on the porch holding a heavy duffel bag between them. They were straining from the weight of the bag and looking down as they walked up her steps.

"Hello Ethan." Esther purred. She stepped forward just inside the doorframe with the shotgun firm at her shoulder.

Ethan looked up confused. No one knew him by that name anymore, everyone called him Mikey. His dark brows drew together as he saw the hooded woman with the shot gun pointed at his face. He did not recognize her. He dropped the duffle bag, catching his partner off guard as it slammed into the shabby porch, and lifted up his hands before him.

It was odd how little he had changed over the years. Yes he was older but he still had that lean wiry look about him. He even had the same haircut, long around his face and shorter in back. It was damp with sweat and hung forward in dark brown pieces. His skin was a greasy from toil.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you are but you need to put that shit down." He threatened. He was confused. Why wasn't the Joker doing anything? This little bitch was waving a shotgun at them and his Boss just stood there grinning and playing with his knife.

"Oh, you know me… Take a good looooong look Ethan. Look close." She stared him down icy blue eyes flashing. It was only a matter of time.

Moments passed as Ethan stared. He took one slow step back as recognition spread through him. He had only seen strange colored eyes like that on one other person. "It can't be." He whispered. Terror was blossoming inside him. He took a step back "YOU'RE DEAD, I SAW YOU DIE FREAK!"

"Vendetta Ethan. I have waited for many years for your corpse to slither to my door. I knew you would come back eventually...all the others have died, as you know. Now it's your turn _old friend_," The words poured from her mouth like poison. A streak of lightning lit she sky highlighting the hatred etched upon her face. She looked truly terrifying, "I will enjoy this."

Thunder ripped through the air around them. Ethan was filled with fear at the memory of this person. How could they still be alive? He had seen the knives shoved into their ribs, watched that weak bloody corpse drop into the river. It's true that each man that partook in that night had died over the years; rumors were that most of the deaths had been gruesome. Fear clung to his skin and he ran, ran is if all the demons of hell were at his back.

Esther lowered her shotgun. Shooting him in the back with buckshot would kill him too quickly. "May I?" She snatched the modified Glock 17 from The Jokers limp hand and shot the fleeing Ethan in the back of both knees. He fell down in the gravel screaming in pain.

"Thanks," she said as she handed a very perplexed yet highly entertained Joker back his gun. Slinging the shotgun over her shoulder and across her back she walked lazily down the steps of her porch. Each step was slow, deliberate, as she watched Ethan struggle to get up and run.

Frightened and confused, Giggles pulled out his gun and aimed it at Esther. Like lightning the Joker's hand shot forward roughly holding his switchblade to the confused goon's throat.

"Ah-ta-ta Tommy," The Joker threatened. "Let's not-tah ruin the fun." Thomas dropped his hand down immediately, giggling nervously and staring at his boss.

The Joker's expression of sheer pleasure was chilling. Excitement coursed through his veins as he watched Esther approached the writhing man, pull a switchblade in each hand, and spin them in her palms. She was beautiful as she stalked her prey. He chewed his scars, delicious anticipation building within him.

Ethan was on his stomach sputtering in pain. Esther kicked him in the ribs, pushing him over onto his back. He looked up at her, fear written across his face. She straddled the bleeding man, sitting roughly on him as she flicked open her switchblades. He tried to push her off, tried to crawl out from under her pinioning weight. She just stared at him with huge malicious eyes. Ethan moaned and pleaded to god, surely god would deliver him from this demon. When the word demon fell from his lips Esther stabbed him slowly in each shoulder, cruelly pinning his loudly screaming form to the ground. She continued to drive the knives into his skin as she demanded that he meet her eyes.

"Look at me," she snarled. He opened his petrified eyes and met her gaze.

His eyes were pleading, afraid of the ghost upon him. Smiling seductively, she released her left hand from the blade jammed in his shoulder and slowly stroked it down the side of his body. It was a sensual caress from his shoulder to his hip. She leaned her head close to his as her fingers explored his side. She slipped her hand into his pocket and brushed her fingers across the familiar treasure. Lifting the worn mother of pearl flick knife from his pocket she smiled as the handle flashed in the moonlight. It was just as she remembered it: light and pretty, the blade six inches long. "I had a feeling you would keep Natalie's knife," she breathed against his cheek.

Heavy drops of rain began to fall.

"What you did to Natalie, what you allowed to happen is unforgivable." She whispered in his ear. "I have seen everything; I heard every cry from her lips as she begged you for mercy."

She leaned back. Her knees around his hips, "You raped and beat her. You let other men touch her…" she spoke softly as a tear dripped down her face.

Ethan whimpered at the memory. There had been a time he had loved Natalie or Nat as he knew her. But that was a long time ago. He looked up into his tormentor's eyes and spoke the only words he knew would hurt her.

"Johnny is the one to blame," he whispered.

"NEVER SAY THAT NAME!" Esther roared. "Johnny is dead!"

She forcefully pressed her left hand onto his face, grinding the gravel into the back of his head. Through her mind poured every painful vision she had of Natalie's repeated rape and death, every nightmare. She pushed them through her fingers, forcing her pain into Ethan's resisting mind. He screamed, over and over again, as his body jerked beneath her. He screamed until his throat was raw and only the sound of pathetic wheezing fell from his horrified lips. Ethan bucked wildly beneath Esther, totally lost in the pain of Natalie's torture and death. He began to sob, begging for forgiveness. His eyes opened, tears pouring down his face. Esther stroked his greasy hair and flicked opened the mother-of-pearl knife. She smiled down at her old friend, reached behind her and stabbed the blade between Ethan's legs. He had seen Natalie's pain, now he would feel Natalie's pain. He made an indescribably noise as he tried to escape the agonizing knife. She stabbed him again.

Esther relished in his torture, taking her time. He begged for mercy, crying for help, just as sweet Natalie had pleaded. When he was bleeding profusely and near death she relented. Pulling out the blood drenched blade she leaned toward his face and whispered softly against his cheek. "I will grant you the mercy she begged for."

She grabbed him roughly by his shaggy brown hair and looked deeply into his eyes as she sliced Natalie's blade leisurely across his throat. Small trails of blood dripped down the corners of his mouth as he sputtered and choked. It did not take long for him to die. She watched the life fade from his eyes and spit onto his face.

Ethan's death had been a long time in coming and far more merciful than Natalie's had been. Satisfied, Esther yanked her switchblades out of his unmoving shoulders, shoving them into her hoodie's pockets. Gripping Natalie's blood soaked mother-of-peal knife she stood from the corpse and turned to face the house. Rain had poured down upon her, washing her clean. Natalie felt so near…

She stood and saw the Joker holding a blade to his frightened goon's neck. His grotesquely painted face was excited, a huge grin pasted on his twisted smeared scars. He was breathing heavily as he licked his lips at Esther's approach.

Walking up to her house weight lifted from her shoulders; it was over, all deaths had been accounted for. She wiped the bloody knife and her hands across her rain soaked sweatshirt, smearing most of the blood away. She smiled detached at the Joker before stepping in front of the confused giggling Thomas. Esther raised her fingers to the Jokers razor-sharp knife and stared deeply into Thomas's wide unblinking eyes as she gently pulled away the Jokers gloved hand. Wide brown eyes blinked at her in wary relief.

"Thomas, you will take that corpse away from this place. You will take the body and you will burn it tonight. Burn it until it is nothing but ash," she softly commanded as she touched his cheek with her bloody fingers. Her fingers scared him more than the Jokers blade had. His eyes darted to his Boss.

Leaning toward Tommy's ear she spoke in a soft clear threat, "You will never speak of what you saw tonight and if I ever see you here again you. will. die." She pulled her head back slowly and pulled her fingers from his skin living a red trail of Ethan's blood, like a blessing, on his cheek.

Tommy giggled nervously; he was terrified of this woman. He glanced pleadingly at his Boss. The Joker shrugged his shoulders and disregarded him. Esther stepped back and Tommy rushed to the mangled Ethan, lifted his heavy body and dragged him away.

Esther took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. She turned to the Joker who was watching her with what? Admiration? She could not tell. She stepped through the front door and into the house. The Joker followed behind her, closing the door behind them. He pulled of his overcoat and jacket, hanging them by the door and looked about her kitchen. It was clean and homey. He noticed the vase of the dark purple roses he liked to steal on the table.

He grabbed a kitchen chair, turning it to face Esther and sat down with a grunt. She was in front of the nearby washing machine. The shotgun was leaning against the wall. With unmistakable interest he observed her strip off her blood spattered hoodie. She set her knives aside and tossed the dripping clothes into the machine. With her back to him she unlaced her wet boots, and flung them near the door. Next she stripped off the t-shirt and her blood spattered cargo pants, dumping them all into her washing machine. Pouring in detergent and turning the machine on wearing only her black lacy matching bra and panties. Ignoring the grinning man at her table she carried the three bloody knives to her sink where she cleaned and dried each one. She took extra time admiring and polishing Natalie's blade with a small smile on her lips. She kissed it closing her eyes and honoring her friend.

She washed her hands, her face, and wiped any remaining blood from her body. Reaching into the dryer she pulled out her short cloud patterned robe, slipped her arms into the sleeves and belted it before turning to confront the overwhelming presence of the Joker… lounging in her kitchen chair with a satisfied arrogant smirk.

He lifted the grocery bag of ice cream from the table and handed it toward her. She took it from his purple gloved hand as he continued to leer at her.

Tossing in the freezer she said over her shoulder, "I would appreciate it if you did not bring any more of your henchmen here." Her voice was serious. "I like my privacy."

That set him laughing. He slapped his knee and let the laughter pour from his twisted grin. "Good point! I can't let you kill off all my, ah, _employees_."

Esther cocked her head at him, finally taking in his disheveled appearance. She looked him in the eye quizzically. His face was battered with a nasty gash on his left temple. Much of his infamous face paint was smeared and faded. "Rough day?" she teased with a grin.

He laughed again, pride lit up his face as he looked back on all he had accomplished. What a day! Car chases, bazookas, the Bat-Man, his perfect little escape from the MCU. Even now his thugs were stacking up piles of cash that the squealer Lau had directed them too. Ahhhhh it was just soooo sweet. "_And now this," The _Joker had watched her with appreciation, chewing his scars, and remembering the tortured screams of, what did she call him?... Ethan. She was magnificent, a true killer. And oh how he loved the fear on Tommy's face when she approached him. He was absolutely scared shitless, darting his sad puppy eyes at him for reassurance. Ha! That had been funny.

Here she was standing before him leaning back against the kitchen counter as she smirked. Her robed body was stunning, lean toned and sexy. He could see a flash of that tempting black lace bra peak from the neckline. Even though Esther's back had been toward him when she stripped, he had seen the scars that slashed between her ribs. Each side of her abdomen had a gash, old, and silvery white now. Her scars were… arousing.

He sat in smirking silence, waiting to see what she would do next. Esther looked him up and down and turned back toward the counter. She lifted a tray of bread and placed it in her old oven, turned on the broiler, and stirred a pot on the stove. The Joker leaned farther back into his chair. He inhaled deeply; the room smelled good.

Esther reached into a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. She wet a towel in the sink, pursed her lips, and walked toward her guest. The Joker leaned back in his chair and looked up into her serious face. He spread his legs, resting his hands on his knees, with an indulgent gleam in his black rimmed eyes. She stepped between his legs and set the first aid kit on the table behind him. Looking softly into the Joker's deep black eyes she lifted his chin with her left hand and wiped the bloody mess from his torn temple. He sat still, a small smile on his lips while she cleaned his wound. His eyes played over her face. She was calm and soothing; her eyes were bright and focused on her task.

She leaned forward almost brushing his expectant face with her cloud robe covered breasts. Reaching behind him she prepared a curved needle and sutures.

She stood back and looked into his dark eyes. "Do you want anything for the pain?" She held up the needle in warning.

His answer was to lift his strong hands to her back and pull her an inch or two closer. Two warm gloved hands rested on her tapered waist as she began to pull the needle though his skin. Each small stab and tug was pure bliss. His eyes were languid and soft as he watched her concentrate on his stiches. Once the last stitch was knotted she leaned back holding his face in her hands and examined her work. She reached behind him, dipping her fingers in a jar of salve. Leaning back she laid her left hand against his jaw while the fingers of her right hand gently rubbed the salve across his freshly stitched skin. It smelled herbal, like rosemary.

"I make this myself… It's quite good," she explained.

It delighted him that she touched him with no fear.

She continued to explore his face, he was bruised mildly. She traced a finger across the patches of bare skin and admired the art of his smeared visage. The Joker let her touch him, rubbing his thumbs up and down her ribs as she did and occasionally darting his tongue over his scarred lips. She could smell smoke and sweat on this man. She noticed a small amount of blood in his green tipped hair and began to run her fingers across his scalp hunting for wounds.

He groaned a soft exhale and closed his eyes as she tenderly rubbed his head. The Joker leaned forward and rested his face against her stomach, nestling into her soft robe, as she searched for the cause of his bleeding. Suddenly, she gave off a small yelp and pulled her hand away. A small shard of glass was lodged in her finger. She pinched it out and watched as a few drops of blood began to flow. The Joker ran his hand from her waist running down her arm toward her hand and grasped her bleeding finger. Watching the small cut well with blood his eyes became transfixed. He drew it to his lips and gently sucked the blood from her skin. She closed her eyes in pleasure as his tongue circled the finger in his mouth.

The Joker drew her finger from his lips and ran it across his Glasgow scars, small drops of her blood mixed with his faded red paint. Her eyes were soft, her face flushed. His scars felt smooth against her finger. She touched him reverently as longing began to spread through her body.

A timer beeped. Esther remembered herself and stepped back from the abruptly dissatisfied Joker, smiling as she reclaimed her finger and headed toward the stove. She removed the toasted slices of garlic bread, placing them atop a dish on the table. She turned to her chicken stew, prepared two bowls and placed one in each end of the table. The Joker watched her set the table and turned his chair toward the food with an eyebrow up and a frown on his face. She sat across from him and laughed at his ridiculous expression.

"I thought I'd return the favor," she chuckled as the Joker lifted his spoon and poked at his stew.

He took a bite and smiled as he chewed the chunky stew, "Woman, you can cook."

She laughed at him and began to eat her own dinner. He stared at her in earnest as he shoveled the hot soup down his throat. He was hungry. Grabbing a large slice of the bread he ate it with relish. When his bowl was empty he stood and refilled it from the pot on the oven. When he flopped back in his chair he noticed that Esther was watching him with a satisfied smile. The Joker poured the soup down his throat and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, leaving a trail of red and white paint on the cloth. She rose, gathered their plates and set them in the sink.

The Joker stood from his chair and cracked his neck with a groan. He looked at her as she washed the bowls, standing there in her short ridiculous cloud robe. Her long shapely legs shone in the kitchen light. Her braid was coming untwisted leaving waves of silvery blond hair flowing down her back. Time for playing games was over. He prowled behind her and stalked his prey.

"C'mere" he growled, twisting her in his arms, and pushing a determined kiss against her lips as she gasped in surprise. His scarred lips were insistent, demanding. She was caught firmly in his grip her body pressed tightly to his. Her arms locked around his neck instinctually as she opened her mouth for his tongue. She was nervous, he could sense it; he could smell it on her skin. It only excited him more. His cock was growing hard as his strong gloved fingers ran down her back, grabbed her butt, and ground suggestively against her.

A heady rush of desire shot through her, warming her inside. A craving throb was slowly building between her legs. Each brush of his lips each dart of his tongue urged her on. She craved this man; she wanted him to touch her, to taste her. Once she realized this, she moaned against his lips. His tongue shot deeper, exploring every inch of her mouth. She twisted her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. The Joker's hand reached for the tie of her robe, yanking it roughly, and pulling the cloth wide. Smooth gloved hands caressed her taunt flat stomach and ran up over her scarred ribs to her lace covered breasts. He felt her nipple harden under the fabric and smiled, twisting his scars into his kiss.

She loved the feeling of his scars against her lips; she slipped her tongue in to his mouth and felt them from the inside, causing him to groan in pleasure. Her hands caressed down his chest to his waistcoat, she began to unbutton the garment pushing it wide when it was free. Her long fingers traced their way to his shoulders and slid the green waistcoat to the floor. Her palms ran down his broad chest, each muscle was alive and defined under her warm fingers. He slid her robe from her shoulders and pulled his lips from hers. He wanted to see her body. His eyes devoured her. He unconsciously licked his scars as he studied her beautiful form. Her large breasts were cupped in shear black lace; pink nipples peeked through the teasing fabric. Two matching scars were on either side of her ribcage. Up close they were glorious. He suspected she had been stabbed, seriously wounded. This type of injury was usually fatal. The Joker impatiently yanked his gloves from his hands, dropping them to the floor, eager to feel the silvery white scars with his warm bare fingers. To know her.

His nails were long, jagged, and gooseflesh rose on her skin as he broke the kiss and started down at her scars, tracing them with his fingers. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as his warm naked hands stroked her skin. He leaned his head to her neck and placed soft kisses under her jaw, smelling her hair and sighing. His bare hands searched her skin. He ran them over her lacy breasts, over her neck, down her back, her arms, everywhere he could reach. She felt like satin under his palms. The more he touched the harder he became as he incessantly ground his length against her. He pulled away to look in her eyes, intent written plain across his face; he was going to fuck her. Her fingers reached for his tie and pulled his mouth back down to hers. She had pushed this side of herself away for so long and god was she hungry to know more.

Lifting her round the waist he urged her to wrap her legs around him as he continued to dominate her mouth. He carried her though the kitchen and toward the stairs. She began to make soft noises with each step as his hard stomach rubbed against the sweet spot between her thighs. In a flash, he had her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Laying her on the creaky old bed he crawled above her, impatiently kicking off his shoes and socks as she ran her tongue over his painted Glasgow scars. He ripped his at his tie as she began to unbutton his hexagonal shirt. His chest was beautiful, scarred and muscular. She pushed his shirt wide, relishing the feeling of his warm skin beneath her fingers. Impatient to feel him, she tugged down his suspenders and urged his shirt from his shoulders. He was watching her face as he allowed her to undress him. She was full of desire; her eyes wide and dilated, her lips swollen from his rough kisses. Smears of his red paint were on her mouth. He leaned forward and began to place urgent licks along her jaw.

He kissed a burning trail down her throat biting her. She gasped in pleasure and arched her body off the bed pushing her breasts against his warm exposed flesh. He nipped and licked his way toward her ear and sucked the soft lobe between his lips. She gasped as his sharp teeth bit down and tugged. Her hands were instant, she wanted, needed to touch his skin. She ran strong fingers up his spine and across his well-muscled back. He was scarred; several slashes marked his warm flesh and she was determined to memorize each one.

His fingers grasped around her back, unhooking her lace bra and tore it off her body with a grumble of annoyance. Leaning up, desire flooded him as he looked down at her breasts. He fell upon them and she exhaled loudly as his lips and tongue began to explore her. One hand kneaded her large firm breast while his mouth devoured the other. He suddenly took her erect nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. She cried out, bucking beneath him, instinctively grinding her pelvis against his leg. He ran his tongue over her taunt nipple and blew cool air against her heated skin. He turned his head and licked and teased the other breast as she viciously raked her nails across his shoulder blades. Impatient for more, he quickly unzipped his fly; His dark eyes never left her face as he stripped the trousers and wild patterned boxers down his legs. She bit her lip, unconsciously, when she saw his thick cock.

The Joker met her excited nervous eyes. She desired him; he could see it clearly on her face. His red painted grin smirked as he pulled her black lace panties slowly down her hips. Esther was lost in his black fathomless gaze as she felt her skin burn at his light touch. His jagged fingernails ran up her thighs, as his body edged between her legs. His weight felt glorious against her as he pushed her legs wide and settled upon her. She ran her cold toes in tempting strokes up and down his calves.

His mouth bent back to her breast teasing her nipple with a laugh as she moaned and slowly writhed beneath him. Esther's hands fisted in his hair, urging him on. He began to trail rapid kisses under her breast and over her scarred ribs, His tongue lapping at the old wounds while his fingers ran down her stomach and between her legs. He wanted to make her scream.

He ran a finger up her moist slit and groaned against her ribs at how wet she was. His mouth went back to hers. He kissed her roughly swirling his tongue inside her mouth. His fingers continued to explore her soft folds as she made wanton noises against his scarred mouth. He began a circular pressure against her swollen nub. Her hips matched his rhythm, savoring in this new found pleasure. Between her legs was molten desire; she felt as if she would explode. A slow pressure was building within her causing her to spread her legs wider and gasp. Her hands slid down his back caressing and urging. He slipped one long finger into her wet channel and her eyes flew open in pleasure as she bucked up against the filling sensation. He was watching her; watching the desire wash over her paint smeared face. He moved his finger slowly in and out of her sopping slit while his thumb continued that torturous rhythm against her clit, His erection lying hard and heavy against her soft trembling thigh.

He could see that she was close; He took her right to the edge. Esther pushed her head back against the pillows, arching her hard nipples against his chest and writhed. She needed release and just as she began to spiral up into a blinding orgasm he thrust his huge cock between her legs. She cried out in pain and ecstasy as he ripped through her barrier and claimed her. When he felt that bloody skin tear he growled with primal delight and forcibly shoved his hard member all the way to the hilt. She was so tight, so wet. She clenched her velvet walls firmly around his intruding length as he continued his assault with long powerful thrusts. Forcing her leg inexorably wide, he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and kissed her brutally.

Her body reacted without thought, meeting his thrusts as pain and pleasure swept through her. She twisted her fingers in the Jokers wild green hair and pulled. She arched, she screamed out. He was giving her what she wanted, filling her with strong powerful thrusts. He growled at her heady reaction and reached long fingers to her breast to torture and tease, driving her to greater pleasure. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and kissed her jaw, her neck, biting and sucking, licking the sweat from her skin. Her nails racked down his back marking him in bleeding red strips, making him growl in delight. He thrust and ground against her, teasing her, only to pull away and violently shove inside her again. She was crying out with each thrust; it excited him, it made him want to fuck her harder. He reached between their bodies and flicked her wet swollen clit with his thumb. She gasped and pushed her slippery hips up against him, whimpering and begging for release. He pounded her hard and fast glorifying is the effort, grunting at each deep push.

Her body arched as a massive orgasm began to roll through her. Her screams sent him over the edge as he fucked her brutally, extending her pleasure while seeking his own release. She screamed out coming hard, panting and shaking as he groaned wildly and began to empty spurts of fluid inside her pulsating vice. Waves of pleasure shot through him as he ground his cock against her and shoved one final lingering thrust deep within her.

They were coated in sweat entwined on her bed. Still inside her, he slumped his head against her neck and tried to catch his breath. That had been the best fuck of his life. Her skin was slick beneath his own and she smelled like sweat and woman. She was intoxicating. He raised his head to look in her eyes. She was still breathing heavy, her eyes were sated, her red stained lips parted in a satisfied smile.

He grinned wickedly as he teasingly moved inside her reminding her she was still his.

Esther reached a hand up to push his hair behind his ear. Her bloody fingernails lingered on his face, tracing his scars and admiring his beauty. She especially loved the crooked scar on his lower lip. He gave her one last nip against her paint smeared lips before he rolled off her and stretched out on the bed. Stretching her limbs her eyes closed and she fell into a deep relaxing sleep. He looked over and snorted, proud he had worn her out. The Joker had wanted to hear her scream since he first saw her and he had certainly got his wish. With that thought in his head he closed his eyes and before he knew it he too was lost in oblivion. It was so easy to sleep near this woman.

* * *

The Joker woke with the sunrise. He turned to the softly sleeping woman beside him and chuckled at the red and white paint smeared all over her body. As he moved to stand he could feel the sting of the scratches she had scraped into his back and arms. They felt good. He cracked his neck and stood up, walking around the bed and gathering his clothes. As he pulled on his boxers he grinned madly at the stains of blood matted in his pubic hair and smeared along his thighs.

After silently dressing he reached into his pocket and placed a Joker card on the nightstand beside the bed. He left the room and went to the kitchen where he called Tommy. As he waited for his ride he ate the rest of last night's soup from the pot on the stove. Bored, he opened her fridge and laughed with a twisted grin as he reached inside and stole all the cups of chocolate pudding.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so far! Please review and I will give you a cookie! (not really, but I will think nice things about you) :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**A huge shout out goes to xLevitate! Sweetheart, you have earned way more than 3 cookies. Thanks for the reviews and the support!**

**Chapter 11**

Dreams of Natalie smiling, splashing her feet slim white feet in the clear water by the docks filled Esther's mind. She woke smiling and peaceful in her heart, all the guilty had been accounted for. Ethan's impending death had been a splinter in her mind for thirteen years. Watching as horrified screams fell from his lips had been cathartic. She would never forget the soothing feeling that washed through her as she witnessed the light die from his traitorous eyes.

Last night had been remarkable. She opened her eyes and grinned wickedly at the memory of all the Joker had done to her. He had been magnificent. That gleam in his eyes as he touched her, the scrape of his tongue on her skin, his fierce fucking had left her spent and glowing.

Esther was not surprised that the Joker was gone when she woke. She had no illusions that there was more between them then a wild night of passionate sex. She was relieved in fact. She had her own agenda and he was, well, chaos. She smiled to herself, there had never been a man yet she felt hunger to be intimate with. It was almost ironic that she desired a creature like the Joker. His dark soul brought something out in her, pushed her to feel things she had long hidden away.

The sheets were sticky with blood beneath her as Esther stretched her limbs and grimaced at the soreness. Sitting up she glanced in the vanity mirror and laughed. Her face, neck, and breast were covered in smeared white and red paint. Oh how she wished she could have seen the Jokers face this morning, he must have looked a mess! Glancing toward the alarm clock she saw it, the Joker card sitting innocently on her bedside table. She laughed to herself as she stood up and wandered toward her bathroom. Time for a long hot bath…

Sometime later Esther stepped into her kitchen. She put a kettle to boil and smiled when she saw that the Joker had eaten the rest of the soup. Washing the large stockpot she sat at the kitchen table with her tea. Her garden was beautiful in the dreary Gotham morning; last night's rain had washed away the traces of blood from her pathway. Sore and satisfied she exhaled and sipped slowly at the hot beverage in her hands.

Her stomach growled. She pulled herself away from the window and opened the fridge. Wild hoots of laughter echoed through the walls of the old house. "That bastard stole all my pudding!" she grinned, grabbed some leftovers and headed to the couch. The news was blaring all she had missed last night. Rachel Dawes was dead and Harvey Dent was seriously injured in explosions orchestrated by the Joker. She knit her brow. _"That's what I heard as I was waiting." _Gotham was panicked before but what would it be like now? Harvey was the city's hero for his fearless work to cripple Gotham's underworld.

_"BREAKING NEWS!," _Flashed across the screen. A ratty looking man sat across the interview desk of Gotham's most celebrated journalist adjusting his jacket and looking smug. The journalist announced that his guest, Colman Reese, would shortly disclose the identity of Batman, saving the city from the Jokers wrath.

"Only a fool would think that the Joker would stop just because the Batman was unmasked," Esther said to herself.

She watched the interview with board interest, eating her breakfast and checking the clock.

Her eyes dart back to the television as she heard that familiar singsong voice. The Joker phoned the station; he's had a change of heart… Batman should not be unmasked. Threatened that if Colman Reese was not dead within 60 minutes he would blow up a hospital he hung up the phone. The look on Colman Reese's face was priceless. Esther grinned as she sets down her bowl and looked out the window.

Immediately it hit her, that forceful wave of premonition. There were many players at work, scheming for power, for control, in Gotham. Pictures of Gotham General flash though her mind; she observed a building in the docks... Batman, the Joker. She watched Harvey Dent's fall into darkness… "Two Face…" she whispered.

Her visions were a messy blur, they were inconsistent and confusing. Destiny was ripping through the streets of Gotham that night. Fate tipped back and forth on the scales and balance was upset. Esther stood from the couch confused and concerned. What to do? Her vision had not shown her a concrete path. Usually the course was clear, but now, now she had to consider, she needed to act carefully. Balance must be maintained.

Esther watched the anarchy of the day unfolds on the news. Several attempts had been made on the life of Coleman Reese as the police evacuated him from the station. Reporters stood stationed at each different Gotham hospital, speculating wildly on what will unfold.

A loud explosion goes off to the west… "Gotham General," she announced to her walls.

Still unsure of her part to play Esther stayed glued to the news. After two hours the Joker had a well-known reporter reading cue cards while hanging upside down.

"Come nightfall this city is mine, and anyone left here plays by my rules. If you don't want to be in the game get out now…. But the bridge and tunnel crowds are in for a surprise, ha ha ha ha."

The Jokers monotone voice echoes several of the frightened man's words. _"The bridge and tunnel crowd…" _She ponders_. _It's safer in the city tonight.

"Time to go," She breathed. Esther stepped toward her hidden arsenal and began to prepare: Breasts bound, vest, steel plates, helmet, wig, and cargo pants and hooded jacket. Next: boots, knives and gun holstered at her ribs. She left Natalie's knife behind, safe, with her hidden treasures. Fully armed and armored she left her front door and walked through her blooming garden. Stopping at her roses, she brushed her gloved fingers across the petals of a wide open bloom.

Urged forward, she pushed through her gate and jumped on her bike. The late afternoon grew dark around her as she sped on her motorcycle toward the Joker. She could see him clearly in her mind; he was standing on an upper floor of the Prewitt building, surrounded by large dogs. Stopping at a semi-constructed building across the way she grabbed binoculars from her motorcycle and climbed as high as she could reach. Ten stories up Esther walked forward toward the ledge. The walls were missing here and the wind gusts threateningly tore at her dark clothing. Wedging herself between a steel beam and the girder beneath her she leaned precariously over the yawning abyss. It was full dark now as she lurked, well-hidden and watchful.

Turning to her right Esther admired the beautiful black shining waters of the river. Two well-lit ferries were making the journey to the mainland, packed; she was sure to the brim. She watched with raised brows as their lights flickered and engines came to a halt. "Looks like you picked a good view for the show Joker," she muttered under her breath.

Moments later Police and the S.W.A.T. team began surrounded the Prewitt building. They were scheming on the roof of the building directly next to her and she eased back into the shadows, hidden from their view. Raising the binoculars she scanned the façade of the Pruitt building; there was a commotion inside but Esther could not see it from her perch. The muffled sounds of shouting and pain drift on the wind to her ears. Flashes of light inside the unfinished structure, the sound of a small controlled explosion echo through the night. The S.W.A.T. team swarmed the structure like ants and Esther watched with a grin as Batman raised his hands above his head, feigning defeat before kicking an S.W.A.T. officer off the ledge. Five men were flung from the building dangling on cables as the he escaped. _"Cleeever."_ Impressed, Esther admired the expert form of Batman's technique, his ability to think on his feet.

He fled from the armed men shouting from the chopper and continued through the maze of the building, out of Esther's sight. Gazing over the windows she saw the Joker. He was ignoring the commotion inside his building, indifferent, as he stared fixedly at the ferries. Three Rottweilers prowled around him, barking a threat as Batman approached. He turned his hunched shoulders and commanded the dogs to attack. Batman fell on his back struggling with the weight of the snarling dogs. The Joker danced toward him wildly swinging a heavy metal pipe, bashing the prone vigilante with frenzied strikes … Batman gained his footing and looked around confused, panting in pain.

Running toward him, the Joker unexpectedly swung his pipe in violent wild arc. Batman fell on his back sliding to the end of the construction scaffolding. The Joker kicked a piece of the scaffold and pinned Batman to the floor with a heavy metal rail, leaning over him and chortling at his victory. Holding Batman down he began to talk animatedly, motioning with his hand as the growing light of excitement blazed in his dark crazed eyes. And…. Nothing.

Esther could clearly see surprise and disappointment on the Joker's creased painted face. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a detonator while speaking to Batman. She read his lips, "Wanna know how I got these scars?" Blades shot from Batman's gauntlet slicing the Joker's face. A with a firm shove Batman pushed the laughing clown over the ledge. Shrieking laughter filled the air, causing Esther to shudder as the Joker plummeted, face first, down toward the ground.

Ripping the binoculars from her face she watched the Joker stop, midair, dangling from a cable. Batman pulled the manic clown up and anchored his dangling body to the building. The Batman was clearly exhausted; panting, he faced the Joker and spoke. She looked through the lens and recognized that something the Joker has said had greatly disturbed his captor. Batman turned to leave as the S.W.A.T. team rushed in to arrest the clown. Esther scurried from her perch and flew down the stairs toward her motorcycle. Fate had chosen to follow Batman tonight.

Rocketing through the streets she covertly trailed Batman to a burned shell of a building. Ashes lay thick on the ground and the stink of smoke was heavy in the air. Batman sprinted inside unaware of the woman who shadowed him. Esther circled around the building silently scaling stacked crates and watched the sad standoff above her. "Two Face" from her vision was holding a revolver to a child's head as he flipped a coin. Lieutenant, no, Commissioner Gordon was on the ground before him pleading as Batman stood bent and apologetic. A booming shot rang out and Batman fell to the ground, still as stone. The coin flipped again and Harvey held the gun up to his own ruined head. The coin flashed through the air and fate had spared him. Running fingers through the frightened boy's blond hair he faced Gordon, condemning him for his actions, demanding he recognize his failure. The revolver shifted to the boy and again the coin was shimmering through the air. A sudden movement of black and Harvey, Batman, and the little boy flow over the edge. Harvey dropped to the ground landing with a sickening thud, motionless, as Batman clutched frantically to a beam. His body shook with effort as he struggled to hand the boy to his father.

The child was safe, embraced by his parents as Batman's strength gave out; he fell to the ground landing with a crash beside "Two Face" Harvey Dent. Moments passed as the family above watch their hero lie still upon the earth. Gordon ran down, his boy behind him, as Batman struggled weakly to stand. Esther could hear their words. Batman begged to take the responsibility for Harvey's death, turning the disfigured side of his face away. He would take the blame to help the city… Harvey must die a hero, the Joker must not win. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips at his words. He had earned her respect with his choice; he was truly noble, but she knew he was a fool. Gotham will not change if only one man stood up to evil. The citizens of Gotham must change… Even the false death of a hero would not make up for the path determined by Fate.

She foresaw her path, tonight, just this one time, she would help Batman. He had brought the balance Gotham required and fate deemed that he was necessary. Batman ran. Esther chased silently in the shadows behind him. Police officers appeared amongst the wreckage chasing Batman frantically. She leaped out, and incapacitated as many cops she could. She leapt from shadow to shadow, swarming the officers like flies. She was careful not to kill, not to maim. Tonight was Batman's night; she would respect his rule… this time.

Batman leapt on his motorcycle, kicking up dust, and rocketing away. She had done her duty. Esther panted from the shadows, exhausted with her exertion. Bruised and tired she slinked to her bike and rode off into the night. Her mind flashed a truth: _"Harvey Dent is still alive…"_ She understood that man's pain as she saw him deliver justice. She liked him and someday she may help him.

While riding her motorcycle though the dark night street Esther could not get the image of Batman and Joker's fight out of her mind. There was something so familiar about the way that Batman moved, and then it hit her. How could she be so blind? The way he shifted, he was trained in the same fighting style she herself knew. _Ra's al Ghul's..._ Tiredly she played with the memory. It had been such a long time since she had met that interesting man. Her memory flowed back when she lived on the streets, back when her name had been Johnny.

* * *

_I am so hungry but I gave the last of my food to Natalie and Ethan. The abandoned shop we had been sleeping in was warm. One of my special dreams had woken me. Untangling myself from Natalie's sleeping arm I scramble past the other kids asleep on the floor around me. There are six of us sheltering in this rat infested building tonight. _

_The dream had been of a little girl, who like me, posed as a boy. She is smart, clever, and full of rage. Her life so far had been a hard one. Talia is her name, and she searched for her father, searched for help. _

_That familiar wave of knowledge flows through me. I know how to help this girl. Her father is here, now in Gotham. She could see in her mind's eye the exact location of their meeting. Ra's al Ghul will sit next to me and I will whisper to him. I had dreamed often of him as well. I had called out to him in my sleep._

_I look back and see Natalie sleeping soundly, Ethan has thrown an arm around her. She is the best friend I have ever known. Natalie is almost a woman now; she has not been able to convincingly pass as a boy for the last two years. Her perfect fairy face was just too feminine, her form to womanlike. She will be eighteen in two months and I will let her go. The wind stirs around me as I walk to the docks. The sun will be up soon and I have a man to meet._

_It takes a long time for me to walk to Ra's al Ghul. The sun rises around me and a warm breeze fills the air. He is there, just as I knew he would be, sitting on a slab of concrete looking out over the water. I climb up next to him and sit down to enjoy the view. He turns to look at me; I know what he sees, a dirty teenage boy with torn filthy cloths and a buzzed head. He does not say a word._

_We watch the sunrise in silence, relaxing and enjoying our long awaited meeting. I look him in the eye and whisper his name. His is surprised I know it. He does not know my name but he knows what I am. Dreams of me have haunted him for years, urging him to search. I can sense that he is surprised that I have come to him. _

_"You are not what I expected. I thought my oracle would be… older." I know he really means cleaner. I smile. _

_I reach a dirty fourteen year old hand up to his face. He meets my eyes, an unspoken conversation passing between us. I will give him what he wants, but I demand a price. He will pay it. He would pay almost anything._

_"You will pay a tithe to your Goddess." Johnny whispered the command. "You will give me everything I need to serve fates justice." My voice was weak, unused and haggard._

_Fate had shown me that I need knowledge from this amazing creature; I use every ounce of my power to push into his mind. His eyes grow wide. Ra's al Ghul has abilities similar to my own otherwise I could have never accomplished this exchange. He sees the knowledge that I require and he gives it to me freely. _

_Ra's al Ghul is a deadly force; I need his combat training, his weapons experience. I now know how to move like him, fight like him. My arm trembles and I am tired from my exertion. I show him what he seeks: His daughter, her face, her location. _

_"Talia is waiting for you," I whisper choking on the words._

_He whispers her name, "Talia." He had never known her name._

_Grateful, I can sense his joy, but he is also aware of what he just armed me with. For a moment he considers killing me. I look at him with laughing knowledge in my eyes…. He cocks an eyebrow at my stare. My gaze turns back to the water as I sigh. "I am going to die next week," I murmur to the skyline. It is the first time I had received that prophecy. It saddens me but I know that no one can outrun their fate, not even me._

_He gets up and leaves me there. Ra's al Ghul is satisfied with our trade. Prophecy washed through me and I see that he will be back in Gotham in the future, back to savage the city and die here. It does not concern me. I walk away from the slab to find some shade and lay down to sleep. True to my vision, I died for the second time the following week. Street rat Johnny was drowned in the river and vengeful Esther was pulled from the waters._

* * *

The autumn was a restorative season for Gotham. The Joker was tucked away within the impenetrable walls of the new Arkham Asylum. Batman had been quiet; in fact, no one had seen the Bat since the night of Harvey Dent's "death." It was a strange time for Esther. She watched the city struggle to get back on its feet; its spirit had been wounded, but not broken. She had often thought of Batman, a part of her would like to speak with the man she shared Ra's al Ghul with. Harvey Dent had also been missing. The papers claimed he was dead but Harvey Dent was very much alive, Esther was sure of it. He was in Arkham Asylum battered and broken.

Over the weeks Esther had fully come to understand what the Joker had tried to accomplish that fateful night in September. The "social experiment" had failed, proving that Gotham was slowly evolving. His plan had been brilliant and he had accomplished what Esther desired, the Joker forced Gotham to examine its true nature, to make a choice. Gotham had made the right one. Even so, the city was still the same gritty land of insatiable want.

It was time for Esther to evolve as well. She had finally dealt terrible vengeance upon Ethan; with the previous murders of all the other men involved over the years a chapter of her life was closing and a new found freedom lightened her heart. She was grateful to the Joker for drawing that scumbag back to her city. He may have not intended to be the catalyst of her revenge but fate had brought the Joker into her life for a reason.

One crisp autumn afternoon Esther made her way to Wayne Manor to meet with Alfred and watch the donated Rembrandt be securely packed for shipment to the Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art. It had taken longer than usual to set up the donation as the city was still reeling from the Joker's madness, but here she was, at long last, standing with a very exhausted Alfred Pennyworth, discussing the weather and watching the movers.

"Ms. Cain, it truly is a pleasure to see you again," Alfred smiled.

Esther smiled up into the kindly man's face and wondered what had caused such grief in his eyes. She brushed his mind, Ah yes, Rachel Dawes had grown up here. She was rumored to be Bruce Wayne oldest childhood friend. Alfred must have known her very well indeed. He had clearly loved that girl.

She reached a hand up to Alfred's shoulder, "I am so very sorry for your loss Alfred, Rachel was a good woman."

"That she was Miss." Alfred blinked a tear away. "Master Wayne is taking it quite hard."

Perhaps that was why Bruce was not lurking about. He was hidden away in his penthouse mourning his longtime friend in peace. They stood in silence as the museum movers finished loading the priceless paintings into the truck.

"Please extend my, and the Museum's gratitude to Mr. Wayne," She smiled up at Alfred and comfortingly embraced him.

As she stepped back he implored her, "Perhaps you could thank him in person, shake him from his melancholy as it were?"

She nodded her agreement and stepped down the beautiful marble stairs toward the truck_. "Now isn't that something," _she joked to herself. She had actually agreed to willingly visit Bruce Wayne. _"The world is certainly on its head…"_

True to her word she called his offices the next day only to be told he was out of town. She went on with her week looking forward to the next "Association" meeting Friday. They were changing it up. A new fountain had been installed at a posh Gotham night club, Ulysses, and they were going to congratulate the artist who had designed it.

It had been a while since she had gone out. With Gotham still in somewhat of a daze, parties and fundraisers had not been taking place for several weeks. This would be fun, she thought, glancing at the mirror and fluffing her gently curled hair. It twisted away from her face in soft curls around her shoulders and down her back, relaxed and carefree.

She wore a black Maggie London horizontal pleated matte jersey dress. The square neckline cut straight across her breasts as the skirt fell to her knees. The cap sleeves and upper back of the dress were shear black fabric giving the look a chic sexy sophistication. It hugged her curves and highlighted her pale skin. Strappy black stilettoes clicked on the pavement as she waved down a taxi and headed toward the club.

The music was just loud enough to cause the air to pulse with energy inside the crowded posh nightclub. The floor was teaming with Gotham's most beautiful and elite. She stepped through the door and found her "Association" mingling near the elegant and very interesting fountain. The man of the hour was Hemlock Anderson, the artist extraordinaire.

Esther had heard of him but never met him in person. He was young, couldn't be older than 35, and very handsome in that brilliant rugged artist sort of way. Her group greeted her with hugs and air kisses while one poured her a glass of champagne from their table and set it in her fingers. Conversation was lively as Hemlock told wild stories about his recent misadventures through South America. He was funny; she would give him that…

He winked at her laughing face and continued on about a dog, a truck, and why he could never go back to Ecuador. She felt so free. Her associates had never seen her so liberated and relaxed… something was different about Esther. Where was her grim face and controlled manners? This woman was laughing; she hardly ever did that.

As the night went on she began to realize this herself. Perhaps it was time for a change, maybe now she could move on with her life. Gran would have liked that. She announced to the group that she was considering a long vacation but did now know where she should go. Immediately she was inundated with ideas: Bora Bora! Sweden! Japan! No no no, you must go to South Africa. She laughed at all the suggestions and teasing. She excused herself and went to the ladies room. On her way back through the club she heard the familiar voice of Bruce Wayne shouting from a large private balcony that overlooked the dance floor and new fountain.

He was slurring and talking loudly to a waiter some nonsense she could not understand. She turned to go and then decided that now was the time to thank him for his donation. Determined she squared her shoulders and marched into his private balcony. Esther stopped short at the site of him. There he was, displayed drunkenly on the lush couch surrounded by five beautiful women who chattered at each other while flitting with Wayne and trying to catch is eye. His crisp white button down shirtfront was unbuttoned down to his chest, sloppy and sexy. His black jacket tossed haphazardly on the couch near him. His head lay back as he lounged and ignored the pretty women that perched and squawked. The girls were desperate to attract his personal attention, giggling and touching his thigh as they spoke. A glass of scotch sloshed around in his hand and a scowl of annoyance knit his brow. He was a mess…

"Hello Bruce, "she said in a flat apathetic voice.

His head popped up at her greeting. "Esther!" he smiled and gestured with his glass, spilling drops of scotch all over his black fitted trousers. "Come, sit down and join our little party," he slurred.

He was obliterated.

She cocked her head to the side and considered the inebriated Bruce Wayne. He was smiling at her but she could see the deep sadness in his eyes. Bruce's "dates" stared daggers at the unwanted visitor.

"Excuse us ladies but Bruce and I need to have a little chat," she said gesturing toward the curtain shooing the annoying leeches away.

The pretty redhead to his right opened her mouth to complain. "You can't just come in…"

"Get. Out… "Esther's tone was menacing and cold. She stared each woman dead in the eye, intimidating the women easily. She firmly grabbed the arm of the nearest girl, "helping" her to stand and pushed her toward the exit. Cursing her in retaliation, the group of beautiful young woman fled and trotted down the stairs.

Bruce chuckled at the little scene and raised a glass to the imposing and clearly annoyed Ms. Cain. He swallowed the last of his whisky and tossed the empty glass on the seat, exhaling, and sinking lower into the chair.

"Bruce, you look like shit," Esther challenged stepping forward to confront the man. "This is not the way to deal with Rachel's death."

His eyes flashed in anger as he met her steady gaze, "and what do you now about it."

"You think you are the only one to have ever lost someone they loved? You're acting like a huge baby. Now get off your ass, I'm taking you home," she ordered.

He looked lost and very tired. She pulled him strongly up and set his arm around her shoulders. Lifting his jacket with her free hand she steered the cumbersome Mr. Wayne out of the balcony and through the back door of the club. _"Well, there goes this fun night..."_ Esther complained to herself.

He was heavy and his muscles bunched under the arm she had wrapped around his waist. She managed to get him out of the building without being photographed by the paparazzi that usually swarmed him at night. She waved down a cab and shoved his stumbling frame into the back seat.

"Where to?" the old cabbie questioned?

Bruce was half asleep on the seat beside her. Shit! Was he staying at his penthouse or Wayne Manor? Where should she take him? The penthouse was closer…

She gave the driver the address and paid him with a smile as the taxi stopped in front of Bruce Wayne's building. He was snoring softly beside her. She jabbed him roughly in the ribs causing him to wake with a start and gaze gummily around. Esther pulled his incredibly heavy form from the taxi and leaned him on her shoulder. He was a very tall and muscular man, he weighted a ton. Each step was treacherous with Bruce's clumsy feet but eventually she got him through the door of the building and into the Lobby. The security guards had gawked in surprise when she strolled across the granite floor with her burden. Bruce smiled drunkenly at the guards and waved a hello. She got him into the elevator and directed him to enter his code.

They zoomed up the elevator and into his luxurious penthouse. Memory of the last time she had been here flashed through her mind. The Harvey Dent fundraiser, the Joker winking at her…

Bruce was getting heavier by the minute and her arm was beginning to quiver from the effort. She got him to walk the last few steps to the nearest bedroom and let him fall unceremoniously on the large bed. He grunted and looked up with a sloppy grin at Esther. She grabbed his heavy legs and swung them up on the bed too. He watched her with a drunken leer as she unlaced and removed his shoes. By the time she had finished he was softly snoring, lost to the world.

"Bruce, you owe me one…" she stated to the sleeping man as she stood and cracked her back. Even disheveled he was handsome, far more handsome than one man deserved to be. She turned and left the room flipping off the light as she went.

Alfred was not there. She walked to the living room and settled in to the soft black sofa that overlooked the twinkling city skyline. Her body was exhausted. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her cell phone and called Bruce's Butler, walking him from sleep.

She explained the situation, her voice tired, and agreed to wait there while Alfred rushed over. She laid her head back against the soft chair back and unwillingly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When she woke she was curled up on the couch covered by a soft warm blanket. The sun was high in the sky. How long had she slept here? She sat up and groaned lightly at the stiffness in her neck and back. God that man had been heavy!

"Good Morning Ms. Cain!" announced a smiling energetic Alfred.

She could only manage a grumble as she turned her disheveled head to look at him. Her hair was a tousled mess. He had a tray of breakfast in his hands and walking up with a happy air, placing it on the coffee table before her. Upon the tray lay a vase with a single red rose, a large glass of water and a silver dome. The rich aroma of maple syrup and sausage rose from the covered dome. Alfred lifted it away, waffles smothered in syrup and two sausage links adorned the plate. Her stomach growled traitorously and she blushed.

"Um.. Thanks Alfred but I.."

He interrupted her, "I am sorry Miss but I did not know if you preferred coffee or tea"

"Tea…"

He walked away leaving her to the lavish breakfast. Might as well enjoy it…

And enjoy it she did. Alfred was a heavenly cook. He returned with a hot cup of English tea and set it before her with a bow.

"Alfred, this is really delicious. I can never get my waffles to turn out right." She spoke between bites, "What's your secret?"

"Years of practice Miss. Master Wayne has always loved waffles."

"ah."

He turned to leave her to her breakfast. She looked out the window at the amazing view. All of Gotham lay at her feet. It was breathtaking. Quickly finishing her meal she stood up and smoothed her wrinkled dress. As she turned she saw Bruce leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, he was watching her with a pleased smile. A dark grey button down shirt open at his chest and dark denim jeans covered his long muscular legs. His hair was wet, small strands hanging across his forehead, granting him a devilish appearance.

Bruce's blue eyes were bright and clear. "Good morning Esther." He smiled sweetly. "You were sleeping so peacefully that I did not want to wake you."

"I am amazed to see you are alive to the world today Bruce," she sarcastically added studying the man.

Esther was uncomfortable. He was alluring, she had to admit she found him attractive… and that was dangerous. He continued to lounge against the door frame as she ran her fingers through her mussed hair.

She looked delicious, with a soft blush and wild morning after hair. He had watched her sleep earlier; she looked so gentle and innocent with her lips parted softly and dark lashes closed against her cheeks. He was amazed that this thin woman had the strength to carry him all the way here. She was, as always, surprising.

"Listen Wayne..." She began not knowing quite how to continue.

He chuckled at her use of his name. "Esther, thank you for last night. Really, I mean it."

"You're welcome... Consider it my way of thanking you for the museum donation," she said solemnly.

Esther began to step toward the door, he reached out as she neared and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently turning her to face him. He pulled her into a bear hug, resting his chin on her head. She patted his back with her hands, uncomfortable with the close contact, unnerved with how amazing he smelled.

Bruce held her longer than he should. He inhaled the scent of her hair closing his eyes, silently sighing contentedly. He was warm and masculine wrapped around her yet his muscular body was surprisingly tender in his hug. She pulled away and walked from the room, glancing over her shoulder once to see the tall handsome Bruce Wayne watch her leave with a small smile on his lips.

"Well Master Wayne, How on earth did that woman carry _you_ all the way here?" Alfred joked from the kitchen once he heard the front door close.

"She is much stronger than she looks." He laughed. "You should have seen the looks on the faces of the woman in the club when she ordered them away. She is a feisty little thing," He laughed loudly. She had been intimidating and a little chilling. He liked her more and more each time he met this enigmatic female. Now that Batman was in hiding he had time to have a semi-normal life. His best friend Rachel would have wanted that, he decided. He would pursue Esther; let her know the real man inside him. She was timid so he would have to approach this carefully…

* * *

**To be honest this first half of this chapter was sooo boring to write. We have all seen the movie and reiterating the scenes was just so bland. I apologize. Stay tuned, this is only the very beginning of my story and there is much more to come! Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reading your reviews really makes my day! Thanks to, xLevitate, Solstice White, and mithrabear!**

**Chapter 12**

The season continued with comfortable cool weather. Esther's business was booming with all the reconstruction around the city. Gotham was still its decadent self. Work demanded that she travel often; spending time out of the city had been hectic but also refreshing. She traveled to Europe and Asia frequently to acquire various requested artworks but she longed for a real vacation.

True to his word, Bruce had not sent her any ridiculous flowers to thank her; he did, however, send her a very funny gift box filled with Alfred's waffles. The card signed: _It's not flowers… Bruce_. That had made her laugh out loud. Her assistant, Madeline had raised a questioning brow from the door at Esther's sudden outburst. It made her glad to see her boss smile; it was such a rare occurrence.

Esther invited her to snack on the waffles while she asked about Madeline's weekend. Excited to gossip she told Esther all about the new apartment her and her boyfriend Mark had just moved into. Her life sounded happy and comfortable. Esther could sense that Mark was a nice man who genuinely loved Madeline. She smiled at her young secretary… her friend.

On a whim she asked if Madeline and Mark would like to join her for dinner that Friday. She had a reservation at an amazing French restaurant and unfortunately her client had needed to cancel at the last minute. Madeline was excited, she could never have afforded to eat there herself and she had long wanted to dine at _La Petite Lune._ Excited, she phoned Mark and confirmed the outing.

* * *

Esther, Madeline, and Mark sat around the table sipping fine French wine and snacking on hors d'oeuvres. It was a cool late autumn evening; the leaves had changed to vibrant golds and reds giving the elegant trees outside a fiery glow. La Petite Lune was exceptional. Esther enjoyed Madeline and Mark's company and sat back relaxed and happy. As she smiled at her friend she noticed a tall man approach her table with a smile.

"Esther," grinned Bruce, "What a pleasure to see you here." He held out his hand to her in a friendly gesture.

Why was she not surprised… "Bruce, let me guess. You own this restaurant too," she teased only a little irony lingering in her voice.

He laughed and winked at her. A dashing well-dressed older black gentleman was beside Bruce Wayne. He had a kind face and was genuinely cheerful watching Bruce greet her.

"Esther, this is Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises."

Esther reached out her hand and smiled at the older man's beautiful voice as he greeted her.

"Lucius, Esther Cain is one of Gotham's premier art dealers." Bruce announced with a proud smile.

Madeline and Mark were star struck. Esther chuckled at them as she introduced her faithful assistant and Madeline's nice boyfriend.

"Since we both seem to be wining and dining our dedicated employees and friends, perhaps we could join you." Bruce stated while signaling the waiter to pull another table together. It was not a question. In a flurry the maître d' escorted the party to a larger round table; the best table in the restaurant. Esther shook her head and clucked at the pushy Mr. Wayne.

He laughed at her and pulled out her chair, taking the seat directly to her left. The wine and food was brought over. Bruce ordered another bottle of the same and leaned back to appraise the beautiful Ms. Cain. She wore a simple emerald green wrap dress; it was modest and hugged her body appealingly. Her hair was loose, tumbling in soft curls around her shoulder and hanging long down her back. He noticed she wore no jewelry. Come to think of it he had never seen her wear jewelry aside from the Masquerade Ball.

Lucius raised his glass, "You have excellent taste in wine Ms. Cain. Chateau Mouton Rothschild is one of my favorite Bordeaux," He praised her with a friendly grin.

Lucius had known Bruce for most of the young man's life. He had never seen him so honestly engaged with a woman. Ms. Cain must be special. Bruce could not keep his eyes from her; he was smiling genuinely, happily. It made his old heart content.

The dinner went on with great laughter and enjoyment. Bruce had quickly set the nervous Madeline and Mark at ease drawing them into conversation and making them laugh with light jokes. Esther watched him curiously, where was the annoying Bruce Wayne Billionaire Playboy? This man was natural and easygoing with a quick smile and a sparkle in his eyes… eyes which were mostly centered on her face. Several more courses were ordered, followed with an excellent selection of wine chosen by Mr. Fox.

"Lucius, you are a man after my own heart," Esther declared. "You really do have excellent taste in wine." She lifted her glass and sipped the new delicate earthy red on her tongue.

"Careful now, Ms. Cain, or you'll make me blush," he articulated

Laughing she set her glass on the table and began to eat the lovely lobster on the plate before her. Bruce had never seen her so animated and relaxed. She was charming and witty.

Madeline and Mark were having the time of their lives. Who would believe that they had eaten at one of Gotham's finest restaurants with the famous Bruce Wayne? Dessert was ordered and the conversation turned to the cool weather.

Mark and Madeline were sharing their plans to spend the following weekend visiting the countryside. Esther thought it was a fantastic idea, and though back to the idea of taking a vacation.

"What was the last place you visited on vacation Esther?" Bruce asked with an eyebrow up and a smile.

A slightly intoxicated Madeline began to laugh, "Vacation? Ms. Cain? I have worked for her for five years and she has never once taken a vacation."

"Hey" Esther laughed rebuked, "I take business trips all the time."

"That does not count Esther," laughed the very intrigued Mr. Wayne.

Esther leaned back in her chair grinning and laughing softly at the table. "I have been considering taking a few weeks off and bumming around Italy," she added giggling.

"Take it from an old hardworking man," smiled Lucius across the table from her. "Enjoy yourself and take time off from your toil" The statement was spoken to Esther but Bruce knew that he intended it for him as well.

"You have convinced me Mr. Fox," Esther raised her glass.

Dessert arrived with great fan fair and oohhs from the ladies. Of course, it was delicious. Afterward the waiter set the bill on the table near Bruce's right hand. Quick fingered Esther reached for it just as Bruce did. She raised an eyebrow as both their hands rested on the black leather book.

"Esther, really…" he chided, then smiling at his wit, "Besides this is dinner, not lunch, so your earlier statement about hell freezing over still applies."

Esther lifted her fingers in acquiescence and laughed into Bruce's shining blue eyes. "You win this round Mr. Wayne. Next time you may not be so lucky."

Lucius Fox leaned back in his chair satisfied at the two young people laughing before him.

After the bill was settled the party rose from the table and made their way out into the night. Madeline and Mark climbed into a cab. Esther waved at her friend and turned to the two gentlemen beside her.

"Thank you for the lovely evening," her blue eyes shined toward the men.

Lucius shook her hand firmly and climbed into the back of his town car. "I look forward to seeing you soon Ms. Cain." He winked as the door shut and his car pulled away.

"Goodnight Bruce, I actually enjoyed you forcing your way in at my table," she teased.

He laughed at her and waved down his driver, "Your ride Madame," He opened the door with a dashing smile.

"No, no. I prefer to walk Mr. Wayne," she giggled at his silly gesture.

"I insist," he said with a determined set to his brow.

"Look, you may have won the battle over the check, but I live nearby and the fresh air will do me good." She waved and turned to walk down the street.

Bruce followed after her, "Women should not be walking the streets alone at night in this city," he commanded with a disapproving tone.

She laughed. Clearly this man had no idea of what she was capable of, "Believe me Bruce, I can take care of myself."

He though back to the night he had first found this woman hanging from the Joker's shoulder. Witnesses said the she had put up quite a fight. Still, he was not comfortable letting her walk alone.

"Then allow me to escort you home and you can protect me from all the dangers on Gotham's streets," he kidded in a playful tone he did not feel.

"Fine, but I warn you, I might just throw you in front of me if danger arrives," she taunted laughing up into his face and stepped lightly down the street.

The Rushmore was not far, five maybe six blocks. Bruce could see the pleasure on her face a she inhaled the cool evening air. Her lovely features were glowing in the soft street light. He thought about putting his arm around her.

His senses stirred. Two men had turned from a dark alley and were walking down the street toward them. Esther had sensed it too.

"Put up your hands pretty boy or we blow your little woman's head off," threatened the common thug in front of Esther. He held a gun pointed at her face while the man in front of Bruce waved a knife menacing toward him.

Instantly Esther's left hand shot forward as she grabbed the thug's gun arm twisted into his body as the gun fired past her and elbowed him savagely in the face. He screamed and fell, leaving the gun in her hands. She spun to viciously kick the knife wielding thug but noticed that Bruce had already disarmed and incapacitated him. The stunned goon at her feet tried to get up but she cold cocked him with his own weapon. These two bit criminals were pathetic.

She looked up at Bruce; he was staring down at her with disbelieving eyes. She had just fearlessly taken on a gun wielding attacker and now she stood there calmly scanning his body. She had moved like a trained fighter.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

He shook his head slightly amused that she had asked_ him_ that question.

"I must admit I am impressed," she gestured with the gun toward the man Bruce and quickly knocked out.

He continued to stare at her. "Esther…."

"Really Bruce, a woman who lives alone in this city as long as I have learns to defend herself. Stop looking at me like I have two heads."

She poked one of the knocked out thugs with her toe and studied their faces. If Bruce had not been here these men would be dead now. Esther did not leave survivors.

Bruce pulled out his phone and called the police. "This will be all over the paper," he said.

She rolled her eyes in the street light and unconsciously bit her lip. She could see the headlines now: _Billionaire Bruce Wayne Rescues Damsel in Distress_. She wanted to crawl under a rock. He could clearly see the embarrassment on her face. Bruce decided to handle the police on his own.

A taxi drove down the road and Bruce waved it down. Turning to Esther, "I will take care of this. Go home." He covertly took the gun from her fingers and wiped away her fingerprints.

She released the breath she did not know she was holding and looked up at him gratefully as she climbed into the waiting cab. "Thank you Bruce." It was the first time she had sincerely said those words. He reached forward and brushed her hair behind her ear before closing the door and returning to the sidewalk. As the cab pulled away she could see the flashing red lights of the approaching patrol car behind her.

* * *

The Gotham Globe's morning headlines read, _"Bruce Wayne Saved from Mugging by Batman!"_ Of course she had to buy a copy and read the ridiculous story Bruce had conjured up. He claimed that walking home from a business dinner he was accosted by thugs. Batman leapt from the sky to defend him, knocking out the villains and fleeing before the police arrived.

So, now she was Batman, eh? She had to admit it was an excellent cover story. She tossed that paper aside feeling grateful toward Bruce for letting her go. She thought back to the look on his face and laughed. She had really shocked the hell out of him.

Esther let out a huge sigh, and taking Lucius Fox's advice, began planning her first real vacation. For two weeks she would tour Rome and Florence, renting a house in each city and spending her days walking through Museums. She booked her flight and emailed Madeline her itinerary. She would leave in two weeks. She had not heard from Bruce in that time… and that was probably a good thing. Maybe she had scared him off. Time flew by and before she knew it Esther was walking the lively streets of Rome.

The Roman days were peaceful and the nights were exciting. Two visions had come to her in Rome, two violent men silently had their throats slit in the shadows. When she wasn't murdering Italians, she ate gelato and laughed at children playing in the street. She visited the ruins and snacked at small cafes. One day she shopped and went, honestly, a little over board in the designer stores. The forward Italian men flirted with her and surprisingly once or twice she flirted back. The open air free concerts hosted by Rome were spectacular; Esther watched with soft eyes as a famous soprano warbled mesmerizing arias into the night sky. The dark melancholy notes of one particular song reminded Esther of the Joker. She looked up at the rich Italian moon and had to admit that she had lain awake some nights thinking of his savage body against her skin. The Joker had awoken a desire within her and she longed to feel his scarred mouth against her again.

Soon her time is Rome was up and she caught a train to Florence. She checked her emails during the trip and was pleased to see how well Madeline was handling the office by herself. One day her assistant would be an excellent art dealer in her own right.

She spent her first morning in Florence sipping a latte at a café and trying to read a famous novel. Her mind kept drifting back to memories of Natalie and Ethan. She usually did not like to dwell on the past, preferring to keep her history locked away from the world and from herself. Things had changed with Ethan's death. It had been a long time since she had been able to think about Natalie's murder, think of the day she herself had been brutally stabbed. Natalie was at rest now and that filled Esther with a peace she had not known since before her father had died. The memory played through her mind and every detail of the day passed piece by piece into her painful reverie:

_It's funny how things always seem to come back to the same place. Natalie and I are sitting on the same cement block that I had shared only a few days ago with Ra's al Ghul. As the sun sets a crisp wind pushes my dirty cloths tight against my skin. From the corner of my eye I see the sweatshirt ruffle against Natalie's own frame, revealing her feminine silhouette. I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on them worrying about her future._

_The Narrows is far too dangerous for pretty young woman and Natalie is beyond pretty… she is breathtaking. Even with her hair cut short, her gamine features only make her look more like a pixie than a boy. Pursing my lips I press my cheek against my knee and study her. She laughs at my worried appraisal, her china blue eyes sparkling._

_The icy fingers of death had been slowly traveling down my spine since I had the premonition of my impending demise. The details of my death are unclear but I do know that Natalie will be alone and I must give her a chance to survive outside the Narrows. She would need money, lots of money, and I knew just where to get it._

_I hear the steps of Ethan approach behind us and frown. He followed Natalie everywhere she went now; it annoyed the hell out of me. _

_"Hi Nat! Hey Johnny," he said giving me a noogie and laughing. As his hand touched my skin a strange knot twisted in my stomach and I look up at him with expectant eyes. I wait for the vision and see nothing… a blank. With a sigh I stand up, releasing Natalie's hand and wander away. _

_Ethan had been so overconfident and arrogant lately; flashing the money he had made working for the Dimitrov gang. I am not sure exactly what he had been doing for them and honestly, I could care less. Natalie is the only one I am concerned about. _

_Turning around I watch as he leans toward Nat and looks at her with hunger in his eyes. Narrowing my own I watch from the shadows as he brushes his fingers down her arm. Natalie jumps, unhappy with his behavior and as she turns to yell at him he forces a kiss on her mouth. She shoves him roughly away, knocking him to the ground, and I smile from the darkness. My fingers brush the old rusty knife in my pocket, lingering on the cool metal. _

_With the darkness heavy on the city I turn to leave. Natalie can take care of herself; pompous idiot Ethan is no match for her. My mind is back on the task at hand, I must prepare for Natalie's future. On the edge of the Narrows in a rundown shack of a house where the Dimitrov gang hides its stash of drugs and cash. A wicked smile crosses my face as I imagine the reaction Ethan will have when he finds out someone robbed his gang. _

_My thin body easily creeps through a gap under the chainlink fence. Underfeed and skinny I shimmy along the dusty ground and slip from shadow to shadow silent as a cat. Peeking quickly thought the broken window I count five men setting around a table lit by the swinging light about their heads. The air is thick with cigarette smoke as they play cards and drink. _

_The cold stucco of the building is pressed against my cheek as I watch their game progress. After an hour my brows shoot up as Ethan enters the room. He is angry and grabs a bottle from the table and starts to chug the cheap vodka._

_"Whoa, slow down there killer. A kid like you drinking like that, you gonna make yourself sick," Says a burly man as he tosses his cards on the table. _

_Groans erupt around him as the rest of the fellows realize he won the hand. Reaching forward he begins to collect his winnings with a smug sneer._

_'What crawled up your ass Ethan?" He demands._

_Ethan throws him an angry glance, "None of your business Mack."_

_The brown curled head of Mack shoots back and he howls with laughter, "Girl trouble eh? Let me guess that pretty redhead you have been panting over shot you down…. again…" The evil mocking in his voice set Ethan's teeth on edge and I fight hard not to giggle._

_The vodka bottle is back at his lips and Ethan begins to swallow as the men hoot with laughter._

_"Ya know kid, you're a man now. Just take the bitch." The voice was new to me and I glance in the corner to see a tall exceedingly skinny man leaning against the wall. Something about him set a shiver down my spine and as I watch his muddy brown eyes I feel like I am staring at the face of depravity. He is evil. Flashes of his deeds pour thought my mind and I fight the urge to vomit. He has raped, beaten, and murdered many women. _

_Ethan is beginning to feel the effects of the vodka and he nods his head, "I should! I should just fucking take her. That bitch doesn't know who she's dealing with."_

_The lean stranger pushes from the wall and approaches Ethan with a hungry grin, "Let's go get her then."_

_An excitement is growing between the men in the room and I stare with wide eyes as they begin to pull on their coats. Natalie! I run from the house and push my weak body to the limit as I reach out with my mind to find my friend. I can see the men have climbed into a beat up old sedan and set off, leaving me behind as I race to the docks. I have not eaten in days and my week legs are like noodles as I try, I try so hard to reach her. _

_I know the secret ways, the slender hidden paths through the city and I reach the dock panting and full of pain just in time to see Natalie surrounded by the men. My knife is open in my hand and I rush forward with a snarl on my lips._

_Natalie is frightened as Ethan walks up and begins to touch her hair. Like vultures circling carrion the impulses of each man echo in the air and I know that I must save her. My body is weak but still strong enough to slice the throat of the nearest man before me. He falls with a gurgling gag. My skills are inexpert; though I know the moves my body has not had training in how to deliver them. Ra's al Ghul's teachings are not enough. I slice at the next man and leave a long jagged gash down his forearm. Natalie screams and Ethan grabs her and begins to drag her toward the car, "Johnny RUN!"_

_I cannot run. I will not run. I will die for my friend and I will kill as many of these men as I can before the chilling fingers of death embrace me. A wave of the strangest calm consumes me. The screams of my friend pulse through the air, setting the rhythm of my dance as I weave and twist between the reaching fingers of the horrible men. My blade slices one from groin to sternum and I smile when his warm guts pour out steaming in the cold night air. _

_Natalie is so close, only a few feet away now. Ethan can barely restrain her thrashing form. Just when I sense my victory I reach for her hand and then gasp as the blades slide brutally between my ribs. The burly man had caught me and I stare down, shocked, to see the matching handles of two knives stick like pins from my torso. Oddly the red blossoming blood reminds me of the Claude Monet red Waterlilies and I stumble to my knees. With the last of my energy I look up and see the horror on Natalie's face as she screams my name over and over on the cold night wind. The tall lanky man has her in his arms and with a twisted smile and bright eyes he drags her away throwing her in the trunk of the car. A flash of surprise and excitement passes over Ethan's face as he watches me die. _

_The weight of my failure is pressing me down against the cold concrete. My life blood pours from my body and heavy painful tears drip silently down my face. Ethan is standing above me with a sneer, and I feel a rough hand around my ankle. The burly man is dragging my limp form toward the water. A cruel kick against my back sends me plummeting down into the waiting icy river. It's only suiting that the filthy water of the dock should be my grave. _

_Coldness envelops my lifeless limbs and I feel the waters current dragging me down, pulling me away. The bodies of the men I killed float in the mire beside me staring at me with dead eyes. The unimaginable pain in my ribs is nothing compared to the bitter cut of agony as water rushes into my lungs. As I die I beg fate to spare Natalie and can almost feel her screams tearing apart my soul._

It was so strange to have that memory here, in paradise, sitting at a café with a latte. Esther's face was so full of sadness that the waiter asked her if she was ok. Waking her from her memories she glanced up and gave him a weak smile.

"Sad memories, that's all." The words were like a whisper on the wind.

The older waiter gave her a consoling pat on the shoulder, "You are a beautiful woman in a beautiful city. Do not waste your time on unhappy memories. Go, get up and enjoy yourself."

He made her laugh and put the light back in her eyes. It was time to let the past go, it was time for her to face her failures and accept the path fate had given her. Leaning back she finished her coffee and began to watch the people come and go through the piazza. Her heart was growing content with each passing minute and she fancied that if she looked just a little to the left Natalie was sitting beside her.

* * *

Around noon Esther jumped on her rented MV Agusta F4CCmotorcycle**, **swung her black leather clad leg over the saddle, and raced off around the city. God this bike was fun. She could see the men and women stare in awe as she rode by on the larger than life bike. The soft fitted Italian leather motorcycle jacket kept her warm as she drove though the cool October weather. The light was just so amazing in Tuscany; she could see why it attracted so many famous painters over the years. Vineyards and olive groves dotted the country side as Esther zipped past, driving fast as she could down the empty country roads. The air was clean, cleaner than any air she had ever smelled in Gotham.

The thought of a light lunch drew Esther back into the city, as she rode near the Golden Bridge she saw a very familiar grey haired man taking photos of the view. She pulled her bike to the side and stepped off, removing her helmet she approach none other than Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's faithful butler. He turned around in surprise as she called his name and smiled a huge welcoming grin.

"Why, Ms. Cain, fancy meeting you here," he called delighted.

She smiled a genuine greeting, "Hello Alfred. Taking some much deserved time off I hope?" She said reaching out her hand and grasping his firmly.

"Well actually Madam, I am. Master Wayne and several of his board are in town meeting with some local business. I tagged along so I could see the sites."

"Have you been to Florence before?"

"Yes indeed. I spend many of my yearly vacations in Tuscany," he confessed with a wry grin.

"Tell me, have you had lunch? I would be happy to take you to this delicious little cafe if you're available," she offered with genuine interest.

They spent the afternoon sipping wine and sharing stories about their adventures in Italy. When they were finished with the meal Esther smiled and mentioned her plan to visit one of her favorite places in the world, the Uffizi Museum. His face lit up with interest; he also loved that museum. They walked the short distance and spent hours walking the galleries discussing paintings and Italian style. Alfred was a delightful companion.

"What sparked your interest in art Ms. Cain?" He asked as she stared solemnly at her favorite painting in the museum

She sighed and said, "Well, my Father used to take me to the Gotham Metropolitan Museum when I was a little girl. We would spend hours there alone together, me jabbering a million questions and him quietly answering what he could." Her voice had grown warm with the memory of her beloved Father's smiling face. "My whole life I have snuck off to the museum. I would walk the galleries as often as I could get away with it. Even now, I spend quite a lot of time in museums, studying paintings and letting my thoughts unwind." She had not intended to share so much detail about her life.

Esther turned and smiled at the kindly older gentleman. "It's getting late; I apologize for monopolizing your time today."

"Not at all, I have quite enjoyed the company. You make an old man feel young," he teased. As an afterthought he added, "Master Wayne will be so pleased to hear that you are in town, I'm sure he would be delighted to see you. I think he quite fancies your company Ms. Cain."

Her smile diminished slightly. Bruce had been good to her the night of the attempted mugging. It would be rude to snub him now. "I am sure he is far too busy with work to see me but please tell him I said hello." With that they parted ways, Esther rode back to her rented house and spent a quiet evening alone.

The next morning she received an email from Bruce inviting her to dine with him at Cibrèo later that evening. Cibrèo was considered by many Florentines to be the best upscale trattoria in the city. She had planned to eat there during her trip but had been unable to secure a last minute reservation. Perhaps this won't be so bad after all and at least the chance of paparazzi photographing her in Italy was negligible.

She spent the day once again haunting the halls of the Uffizi museum. She stared endlessly at some heady Italian masterpieces and let her mind disappear into the beauty of the painting. Eventually she rode back to her apartment to prepare for dinner. She dug though her new clothes and smiled when she decided on a dress.

Once her hair was styled and makeup applied she walked the short distance to the Santa Croce. Bruce was standing in a fitted dark grey turtle neck and perfectly tailored slacks waiting for her in in the lovely white piazza. She walked up in the glowing Majolica print silk chiffon gown she had purchased at the Dolce and Gabbana store in Rome. Small white flowers swirled upon gold and blue patterns in the beautiful floral print that only Italian designers could master. The dress had reminded her of a painting when she first saw it. As she crossed the piazza toward Bruce the long flowing skirt swirled around her with each step, showing glimpses of her figure as it waved around her legs.

Bruce's eyes grew wide and he let out a low whistle, "Very nice Esther." He grabbed her hand and spun her in a pirouette while she laughed. "You look stunning." His eyes were warm in their appraisal.

"Ok, I will admit, perhaps I went a little overboard shopping in Rome, "she laughed at herself.

He didn't look too bad himself. The soft grey turtleneck emphasized each toned muscle of his upper body. It was almost as if he wasn't wearing a shirt at all. She had to force herself not to stare at her handsome… _friend_.

Bruce gallantly escorted her into the restaurant and they were immediately seated at the best table in the house. The food was everything she had imagined it to be. Each bite was absolutely delightful. Bruce entertained her with funny stories and light conversation. She offered a few stories about her vacation. It was a comfortable easy exchange. She sipped her wine and wondered at this man. Why did he behave so badly in Gotham but act like a completely different person with her here? She tried to read him and came back to the same deep chasm in his mind. He was like two different people. Frowning she looked him square in the face and tried to puzzle him out.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her smile fade.

"You," She complained. "I just cannot figure you out. One minute you are Gotham's most infamous cad the next second you are charming and natural. I feel like you are two people stuck in the same body."

His eyes looked sad. "Just get to know me and you will see who I really am," he entreated.

That seemed like a fair request. She nodded in agreement and the look of relief washed through is dark blue eyes. He raised a glass to hers and they drank a deep pull of wine.

After dessert they walked around the moonlit streets of Florence. He was staying at the Four Seasons and her house was on the way. They were quite during their walk, both remembering the last time Bruce had escorted her home.

As they neared her door he saw the stunning MV Agusta F4CC parked outside her house. She laughed when she saw the excitement in his eyes. "Do you ride Bruce?"

"You could say that…" he answered looking deep in her eyes with a chuckle.

Esther unlocked her door and turned to say goodbye. Bruce was close, so close she could feel the warmth off his body in the cool night air. His chiseled face was staring down at her with longing, his eyes bright in the streetlight. He reached his hand up to caress the side of her face and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. It was a familiar gesture that sent a shiver down her spine.

Why was he staring at her like that? His eyes were full of tenderness and his fingers were gentle. He leaned down and smoothly brushed his lips across hers. He was warm against her cool skin. He brushed her lips again, sealing their night with a beautiful simple kiss. Bruce lifted his head and pulled her into a warm hug, resting his cheek on her soft hair and gently rocking her in his arms. He whispered her name against her hair before releasing her. She said goodnight in an aroused and confused voice as she turned and entered her apartment, closing the door behind her.

She lay in her bed that evening and dreamed of Bruce holding her, making gentle love to her. When she woke she was bothered by her desire for that man. There could never really be anything between them; she lived a secret life that he would never understand. Her real name was not even Esther Cain for Christ sake. Wait, she was jumping ahead of herself. This is a self-confessed eternal bachelor. He would never want her for more than just a passing affair. Her mind jumped to the Joker, what had they shared? Was that considered a passing affair? Annoyed with her train of thought she leapt out of bed, dressed in her leather, and jumped on her bike. She would wear this tension off with a little fun around the countryside.

The rest of her trip passed in a blur. She pushed thoughts of Bruce and the Joker from her mind, determined to enjoy herself. Unfortunately they kept popping up at inopportune times. By the time her plane touched down in Gotham she was highly relieved to be home again.

* * *

**This was a long one! I hope you enjoyed it… let me know what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

November and December were busy months for Esther, business was booming as clients sought gifts for the holiday season. Her days were long and her nights were longer. With the cold snowy weather Esther had closed up her dock's house and lived mainly in the apartment at the Rushmore. She still spent her free nights visiting the Narrows but she arrived by other means. It was too dangerous to leave a trail of footprints in the snow anywhere near her secret home.

The Narrows was like a colony of upset ants. Criminals were crawling out of the woodwork and entering the city to fill the vacuum left behind by Harvey Dent's war against the mob. New scumbags were everywhere. She had spent many nights wondering the Narrows and listening to whispered rumors, the Stacked Deck was as always a hive of information. Word was that the Joker ran Arkham. The guards were in his pocket and he was just as dangerous as ever. Esther could sense it was true, in fact, she knew that one of the men in this room worked security at Arkham. She decided to have a little fun.

A few nights later she entered the Stacked Deck with a little present for her incarcerated friend. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Esther laughed and laughed at her idea. The Joker would love it. As expected the Arkham security guard was there, drinking and loosing at cards. When he got up to leave Esther slipped out the door behind him. She had pulled her hood down low when she reached around the unsuspecting man and placed her sharp blade against his twitching throat. She whispered in his ear and then handed him a square purple gift wrapped box. She stuffed a wad of hundreds in the man's pocket and disappeared into the shadows before he could see who had spoken to him.

She rode home with a stupid grin on her face and fell into bed with a giggle.

The next evening a several hundred dollars richer Arkham security guard slipped the box into the Joker cell and walked away briskly. The Joker had been lying on his bunk running over his plan in his head when he saw the tempting purple box slide across his floor. Ohhhh this might be fun! He sauntered over to the present and carried it back to his bed. The paper was a deep purple, similar to his favorite overcoat, it was wrapped in a big green bow. It was too light to be a bomb, he shook it gently, nothing rattled around. He untied the bow and lifted the lid to see a… what the hell was that? A cupcake?

He pulled the large cupcake out of the box with a confused expression. The wrapper was a shiny dark purple, he could see that the cake was purple topped with dark chocolate frosting and… wait… several deep purple rose petals decorating the top. After pulling down the wrapper he took a huge bite and started laughing hysterically. The inside of his little cake was filled with chocolate pudding. Oh, that woman really did know how to surprise him. What a tease! In his strange way his missed Esther, she had been great fun.

When he had been brought to Arkham they strip searched him and asked wildly about the blood smeared around his dick and the long scratches on his skin. He had made up several different entertaining stories about how they had gotten there. Sometimes the tales were funny; sometimes they were sick and brutal. He heard them call him a monster and stare at him with disgusted eyes. That had _really_ made him laugh.

He had been interrogated over and over again over the last four months. At first it had been great fun to run these little people around on wild goose hunts. But now it was getting boring. All these doctors were sooooo interested in trying to figure him out. It was extremely easy to wind them up. He had been passed to every doctor in the asylum. None could agree on his diagnosis.

His latest shrink, the intern Harleen Quinzel, was another matter entirely. Her childish little mind had been so simple to twist and warp. At first she had asked him all the same questions every other bland psychiatrist asked. He gave different colorful answers when he felt like it. When he had seen Harleen Quinzel for the first time he was bored with her instantly. Her blond hair was much too yellow, her eyes were the wrong color… and when she spoke that high pitched squeak was just… wrong. She had asked him what he liked in life and he had answered the first thing that popped into his head, "Pudding!" he grinned in his manic yellow toothed smile.

Harleen Quinzel was already half crazy before he got his hooks into her mind. It had been easy to bend her to his will. Every time they had their little sessions her eyes would light up in excitement when he walked in chained from head to foot. As the weeks passed by he could see her body language changed, she would lean forward, give him long seductive stares, it had only been a matter of time before he had her eating from the palm of his hand.

When he teasingly called her Harley Quinn her eyes had lit up with desire as she nodded her head and threw her arms around him. I had taken everything in his power not to wrap his fingers around her throat and squeeze. She would be a useful tool. Soon he would be free to rule and play with Gotham once again and the aggravating Harley Quinn would be an example of just how easy it was to break down a mind.

Now here he sat, in his cell on Christmas Eve, with his signature threatening expression in place eating a cupcake and chuckling. Christmas seemed like a good day to cause a little chaos. Tomorrow he would make his move. A huge grin spread across his face as he thought of just how he could thank Esther for this little treat. He would make her scream. He loved the sound of her screams.

* * *

Bruce Wayne had called earlier in the week to invite her out for a holiday dinner. He had called often lately but Esther was just so busy with work that she did not have time to take him up on any of his offers. She had been flying in and out of town every few days. True she was exhausted, but at the same time she was a little relieved that her business had demanded so much attention. Still unsure just how to handle Bruce Wayne, work gave her the perfect excuse to avoid him.

Since her return from Italy she had meet Bruce for lunch a few times. There meetings had been brief, usually amusing, and platonic. He would always kiss her cheek but he had never once tried to kiss her lips in public. She realized that she had begun to enjoy the company of the man she was beginning to know.

Mayor Anthony Garcia had commissioned Esther services to procure a painting as a Christmas gift for his wife. To show his appreciation he had issued Esther an invitation to The Mayor's Annual New Year Gala. Gotham's elite tripped all over themselves each year to receive one of the few coveted invitations. She had accepted graciously and asked her assistant Madeline if she wanted to attend as her plus one. Madeline was ecstatic!

It was a formal event, black tie and very elegant. Esther thought it sounded fun. Madeline had been talking about it for weeks, eager to get to wear the fancy new dress she bought.

As a treat she took Madeline to her favorite spa on New Year's Eve where they got pampered, lacquered, coiffured, and painted in preparation for the party. The two women looked exceptionally elegant in there gentle upswept hair and lovely holiday makeup.

Over her tightly laced corset Esther wore a strapless mermaid gown. The fabric was rich emerald green velvet cut in a flirty sweetheart neckline. The dress reminded her of old Hollywood glamour. Her waist was slender in the corset and her breasts were high. Long white satin gloves ran up her pale arms and to top of the look she wore the intricate and lavish onyx necklace the Joker had given her months ago for the Masquerade Ball. The eye-catching green of her dress made her pale skin glow. Her makeup had been done with slightly smoky grey eyes, dark lashes, and warm red lips. She smiled in the mirror as she pinned a warm white fox fur wrap around her arms. It was lightly snowing and no doubt very cold outside.

She picked up Madeline, who looked lovely in a long pink satin gown, and made their way to the event. The Mayor's Annual New Year Gala was hosted at the luxurious Gotham Intercontinental Hotel. As their cab pulled up Madeline turn and smiled at all the famous people she saw. Movie stars, famous athletes, politicians, you name it they were there.

They left the cab and walked up to the doors of the hotel. Paparazzi were flashing photos of all the celebrities as they walked in. She looked up and locked her eyes on a face she knew well from her table at the Stacked Deck. The thug Meathead, aka Officer Risata, was there, the man who always showed up with the giggly nervous dark haired Tommy… the very same Tommy who witnessed her murder Ethan. The handsome clean shaven Meathead was posing as a photographer and snapping away and the guests entering the building. She had not seen him around since the Joker had been locked away at Arkham Asylum. Had he been arrested too? Had he escaped jail? Meathead had not or pretended not to notice her. That was when Esther noticed the excessive amount of security. There were men armed with AK47's scattered around the hotel. Something was up.

Just then Bruce Wayne's stretch limo pulled up and the photographers shifted toward it in a frenzy of flashing lights. Esther had climbed to the entrance of the hotel with Madeline and stood at the door waiting for security to let her pass. Bruce rose from his limo, amidst a storm of flashbulbs and politely answered a few of the various reporters' questions. A tabloid journalist began grilling him: rumors had been circulating that he was dating one of the famous actresses at the event tonight. Why had they not shown up together? Who did he bring?

Esther had turned to face the door and enter the building when she heard his answer.

"I arrived alone this evening. I could not get the young lady I wanted to ask on the phone." Esther snorted and turned around with a smirk. Bruce was staring straight at her, eyes twinkling full of mischief. He quickly turned his gaze back to the report and answered a few more questions while Esther and Madeline hurried inside.

They rode the elevator to the top floor and stepped out into a sea of candlelight and beautiful music. The ballroom was decorated in a shimmering snow theme, huge vases of flowers stood on pillars around the room dripping every kind of white flower Esther could imagine. Glorious crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling casting soft light on the party goers. Floor to ceiling windows dominated three walls of the enormous room. A sparkling Gotham lay outside the windows and shimmered below them. Soft flakes of snow drifted idly by. It was breathtaking.

There were two bars staffed with tuxedoed bartenders. Trays of champagne were being handed around by waitresses in black. In the corner a band played lively music as a male singer's deep voice filled the air. Madeline smiled up at Esther and wandered off into the party in search of a cocktail.

It struck Esther as strange again when she observed the excessive amount of security here tonight. More armed guards, dressed in suits lined the halls and dotted the walls of the ballroom. The city had been relatively quiet for months. What exactly where they expecting might happen here tonight?

She walked quietly toward the coat check and handed over her fox fur wrap. Adjusting her gloves as she approached the long windows, Esther felt a sense of foreboding or excitement, she was not sure which. She wandered through the crowed greeting several of her past and present clients with a head nod and a smile. Madeline had found some friends and was talking animatedly with them.

Esther turned to enjoy the stunning view out the window when she saw the reflection of Bruce Wayne behind her. He was staring fixedly at her eyes in the glass. She smiled as she turned and politely greeted her friend. He was admiring her dress, the was the fabric was cut so close to her figure, the hourglass shape, the soft inviting deep green. That beautiful onyx necklace sparkling just above her cleavage… He caught himself staring. Esther had raised one eyebrow and was waiting with her white satin gloved hands on her hips.

"Esther…, you look absolutely amazing," he said with wide eyed wonder.

Bruce leaned forward and softly kissed her cheek. She flushed slightly and thanked him for the complement. She had to admit that Bruce looked quite handsome himself. His perfectly tailored tuxedo emphasized his broad shouldered and trim body. Esther laughed lightly and reached her hands up to straighten his crooked bow tie.

"Alfred's been slack tonight," she teased as she fixed his tie.

"Actually I tied it myself," he joked back with her thrilled that she was touching him in such a familiar way.

She laughed even harder, white teeth showing behind her warm red lips. "I didn't know spoiled rich playboys knew how to dress themselves," she quipped, pulling her hand away when she had finished.

Now it was his turn to laugh. She really did love teasing him. A waiter passed with at tray of champagne and Bruce took two glasses, offering one to Esther. They toasted and took a sip of the fine champagne. The Mayor walked out onto the dance floor and welcomed everyone to the party. He smiled during his friendly speech but Esther could sense that beneath his demeanor he was anxious. Esther also noticed that there was no press in the room. "_Good, less chance of public humiliation_", she thought.

Her mind was flying, insane security, nervous mayor… She reached out her mind to brush against the Mayor's. _The Joker.._. _So the Joker has escaped from Arkham and you are afraid he might just show up tonight. _She smiled slightly. In a way she was surprised that he had stayed incarcerated so long. The man was a genius… a master of manipulation. It was only a matter of time. She thought of her, what was he? friend? No, not a friend. Lover? She flushed at the memory of their night together.

Bruce was watching her profile; he could not take his eyes away from her.

The room erupted in joyous applause as the Mayor Anthony Garcia bowed and the band struck up the first dance of the evening. Bruce took Esther's hand and began to lead her to the floor. She hesitated for an instant but he squeezed her hand and smiled. He took her waist firmly in his left hand and held her right hand out. They stepped around the floor lightly. He was, as she remembered, an excellent dancer. The soft string melody was romantic and light. A piano added a deeper more sensual tone to the music. His eyes were warm with desire as he moved his thumb up and down the rich velvet at her waist.

Esther swallowed and felt the cool weight of the onyx necklace heavy against her skin. She looked over his shoulder, her cheeks softly flushed. She could sense the energy pulsating between them, feel his interest. The song ended gently. Esther realized that he had been holding her just a little too close, just a little too long after the refrains melted away. She moved to pull away and the fingers on her waist trailed against the velvet, unhappy they had to release her.

"Hello Mr. Wayne," sounded a deep familiar voice.

Bruce woke from the spell and turned with a considerable smile to good his friend, "Hello Lucius. How are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, very well Mr. Wayne. Hello Ms. Cain It's a pleasure to see you again." The older gentleman smiled down at her with twinkling eyes. He had seen the moment between Bruce and Esther.

Esther stepped forward to lightly hug Lucius, "The pleasure is all mine." She smiled into his kind eyes. "Please, call me Esther."

He nodded with a smile. Several other important Gothamites began to greet Bruce. Esther took this opportunity to sneak away. He made his apologies to the group and chased her through the crowd. As she was wandering around the room his warm hand grabbed her glove.

"Where are you going?" asked a neglected Bruce.

"I am looking for my date," Esther said plainly, eyes roving over the people in the room.

"Date?" Bruce raised his eyebrows and spluttered the word in disappointed disbelief.

Esther realized how she sounded shook her head and rolled her eyes. "My plus one." She pointed at Madeline. Then added in an offended pitch, "And just what is that supposed to mean anyway? Why would you be so shocked at me having a date? I could have brought a date if I had wanted to!"

Bruce exhaled in relief when he saw Esther gesture toward Madeline. Then give her a boyish apologetic expression when he realized he had offended her. "That's not what I meant Esther. I'm sorry. Besides just look at how all the men in this room can't take their eyes off you. You could probably have any man in this here." He waved his hand toward the crowd. And then could have kicked himself when he realized it was true.

Esther glanced around; several men were indeed staring at her with interest, some of them were very handsome. She snorted a small laugh. "Bruce… I'm not really sure how to answer that one." She raised an eyebrow. "Besides, what about you? Why didn't you show up with the entire squad of GSU cheerleaders?"

He grabbed her other hand, claiming her before the crowd. "Don't be angry with me." He looked so sincere and apologetic. "I want to spend the evening celebrating with my friend, celebrating with you."

His use of the word friend had the desired effect; Esther immediate calmed and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "You _are _spending the evening with your friend. Now go and meet-and-great all the people you need to. I will be here when you are finished."

He squeezed her hands and pulled her arm through his elbow escorting her to Madeline. He greeted Madeline with a warm handshake and excused himself.

"He is so handsome Ms. Cain. It's clear that he likes you, "Madeline teased her boss.

"He's also "liked" most of the women in the city," Esther added sarcastically.

They both bust out laughing. Esther glanced around the room and noticed that several beautiful young women were glaring at her and she laughed even harder. Esther and Madeline kept each other entertained while making small talk with various business associates. She would occasionally glance up to watch Bruce mingle and laugh with various acquaintances. Sometimes she would catch him watching her as he spoke to someone else. It sent a small thrill though her.

Esther danced a few times with the men courageous enough to approach her: a famous quarterback, a handsome congressman, and one incredibly attractive actor. She laughed to herself, that actor's reputation was as bad as Bruce's. When their dance had ended Bruce had tapped her shoulder and claimed the next dance forcing his way between them in an attempt to intimidate her would be suitor away. The actor was up to the challenge and made sure to kiss her gloved fingers before he left. Esther laughed up into Bruce's overprotective eyes. "Really Bruce, that was totally unnecessary…" She chuckled.

He pulled her possessively in his arms once again projecting to the room that he claimed this woman.

"How would you feel if I scared off every pretty girl you were dancing with tonight?" She teased.

He grinned down and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "Thrilled," His breath was hot against her skin.

She laughed; "I'll keep that in mind," trying to suppress her arousal at his nearness, at his clean smell.

Madeline approached them when the song was over. It was 11:00 and she needed to leave to meet Mark for the customary New Year's Kiss. Esther thanked her for coming and gave her assistant a big hug. Bruce shook Madeline's hand.

Mayor Garcia walked up to Bruce and Esther and slapped Bruce on the shoulder in a friendly greeting, "So good you could join us tonight Wayne. Ms. Cain, thanks again for all the help. She loved it! Are you enjoying the party?"

Esther smiled at the politician, "It is an amazing event, thank you for the invitation Mayor Garcia. Everything is just beautiful."

Another song started up, a salsa, one of Esther's favorites. "Ms. Cain, would you do me the honor of giving me this dance?" Mayor Garcia asked politely.

Esther gave him her hand with an excited grin and left Bruce alone on the dance floor. A stunning tan brunette casually approached Bruce and he smiled at her and asked her politely to dance. The woman grinned and suggestively pulled him to the dance floor.

The salsa was fast and fun. Esther loved to salsa and Mayor Garcia was an extremely excellent lead. She laughed and spun, twisting around the floor. Over her partners shoulder she saw Bruce dancing with the very sexy brunette… who was doing her best to entice him.

When the song came to a close Mayor Garcia dipped Esther low laughing with the entertainment. "Ms. Cain, you are a surprising partner."

"Me? You are amazing. That was such a riot, thank you!" She laughed as he raised her, catching her breath. They laughed together then he bowed in jest and excused himself. Esther turned to leave the floor and saw the sexy brunette pressed suggestively against Bruce Wayne. She raised an eyebrow and smirked when she heard the woman saying, "Ahhh Bruce, I have missed you. Give me a call sometime soon and we can have some fun."

And then it hit her, what was she doing with this man? He had probably slept with every willing woman in this room. Wait, no, she had made it clear that they were just friends. Sure she felt a pull around him but she was careful to maintain her distance. And she felt like distance now. She walked off the dance floor and into the crowd accepting a glass of champagne on her way. She sipped the glass and smiled as the handsome actor approached her.

"Ms. Cain what are your New Year's resolutions?" He flirted.

She laughed at the silly questions, "hmmm, the usual. Yours?"

"To buy more art!" he announced with a teasing waggle in his brow.

That set her laughing as she playfully slapped his arm. He was charming; no wonder so many people loved his movies.

He was happy to have her all to himself and put great effort into entertaining her. She asked him about show business he asked her about art. He smiled a winning smile showing off his famous rugged good looks. Apparently he had a new action movie coming out soon that he was very excited about. Famous director, famous screen writer yada yada yada.

"Hello again Mr. Hammond," Bruce intoned behind her

Ugh, she looked over her shoulder. Bruce was standing right behind her, very close, too close.

"Hello Bruce. Please call me Christopher," the actor smiled at him in challenge.

Bruce put his hand on Esther's shoulder and pulled her back against him. "Excuse us but I need to borrow Esther for a moment." He guided the enraged Esther away from the handsome actor and led her to a quiet corner far across the room.

He could feel the anger rising off her skin. He grabbed two flutes of champagne and handed her one.

Eyes flashing, "That was totally uncalled for!" She growled

"Do you know who that is Esther? He is a notorious womanizer, trust me yo-"

Esther interrupted, "This, coming from you! Really Bruce? Have you lost your mind? You have a worse reputation then he does!"

He looked hurt by her words.

The lights dimmed and the New Year's Countdown begun. The crowd rowdily chanted the numbers out loud:

10

9

8

7

Esther took a long drink from her glass and scowled at Bruce

6

5

"I am a grown woman damn it. Just what do you think you are doing Bruce?" She yelled over the noise.

4

3

2

1

"This." Bruce grabbed her and crushed his lip down upon hers. It was a fiery kiss filled with all the months of frustration he had endured. He held her tightly against him with one arm and wrapped the caressing fingers of his other hand around the back of her head, cradling her as he bent her slightly over his arm.

A cacophony of loud cheering, horns and noise makers erupted around them. The shouting was deafening.

A fire stirred within her. His lips were strong and soft against hers, enticing her to kiss him back. He was skilled and her body reacted, she pressed her lips against his. He nipped and gently told her how much he cared with the perfect pressure of his mouth. He poured his everything into that kiss as he felt every inch of her pressed tightly against him. He could smell her sultry perfume; the soft velvet of her dress was bliss against his fingers.

He brushed his lips against hers one final time, sealing their moment with one last lingering kiss. He lifted his head and watched her open her beautiful dazed pale blue eyes. He stroked his hand down her neck and stared deeply into her eyes. "Happy New Year," he whispered.

He had not meant to kiss her but now that he had he would not have traded that moment for anything. She had tasted like honey; her lips were wonderful melded against his own. He could see that she looked upset, confused, excited. He slowly released her from his arms as the crowd surrounded them hugging and cheering the New Year.

Esther had been totally oblivious to what had been going on around them during that passionate kiss. Now she began to collect her wits and gazed at the room. Had anyone seen? People were kissing left and right in the dark room. Horns were still being blow, champagne being guzzled. Cheers and applause. A man Esther recognized as a professional Linebacker clapped Bruce on the shoulder and wished him Happy New Year, pulling his friend around for a bear hug. Esther used this moment of distraction to flee. She used all her ability to hide and slink through the pressing crowd. She grabbed her wrap and purse and flew out the door. Thoughts of Bruce, of the Joker, boiled in her mind.

When Bruce untangled himself from his friend he turned to Esther only to find her gone. She had run away. He looked over the crowd but could not find her bright head.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... I hope you all enjoyed it! More to come tomorrow. Don't forget to review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lot of love to mithrabear for the reviews! Your comments made my day! **

**Chapter 14**

As the elevator descended Esther touched her fingers to her lips. Bruce's passionate kiss had ignited her body and she was disturbed by just how aroused she was. It was so different from the primal way the Joker had pushed his mouth against her, his ferocious urging. _The Joker…_She felt the prickle of intuition; he would be coming for her soon.

Now that she knew he was free what would be his next move? In the four odd months he had been in Arkham the Joker had not mentioned her to the cops, he was no squealer. Until tonight she had not seen one of his goons. He had left her in peace.

Esther walked through the lobby and out to a side terrace to settle her thoughts and catch some fresh air. It was snowing lightly as white fluffy chunks swirled around her. Her breath came out in long puffs of steam as her thoughts wandered. She was certain Bruce was upset by her flight but that was not her problem. He would never understand her… could never know her true nature. Esther felt the cold settle into her flesh as she sorted out her thoughts; after a few minutes she was covered in a dusting of melting ice.

Cold and calmer she turned to go inside. Thomas Schiff was standing behind the closed doors dressed in a tuxedo. He uncomfortably met her eyes and nodded toward her. Esther cocked her head to the side and studied him as snow continued to fall on her shivering body. Esther knew he had come to fetch her to the Joker and with a relieved smile she opened the door and stepped back inside the hotel.

"You look nice Thomas," she said gently, aware that he was afraid of her.

He stared at her with his wide unblinking eyes and turned silently leading her through the hotel, down a long hallway and up several floors in an elevator. They stopped on the 22nd floor and he guided her to the corner suite, opened the door, and then walked away. He as usual had not spoken a word. She could sense his immense relief at as he walked away from her.

With a wry smile she pushed the door open and stepped into the lavish suite, locking the door behind her. The room was completely stark white, beautiful. Stepping through the marble entry and into the superbly decorated living room Esther smirked as her eyes met the deep black pits of the Joker's gaze.

His wicked Glasgow grin flashed yellow teeth. He was sitting back comfortably on the large white couch, legs open and his arms spread wide across the top of the sofa. From the corner of her eye she noticed his purple overcoat and jacket hanging on the coatrack nearby. The Joker had rolled up the sleeves of his hexagonal shirt and loosened his tie. His signature suit lit up the white room with color. On the coffee table in front of him was a half-finished game of solitaire. He watched her with pleasure lowering his chin and staring from under his brows as she unpinned her wrap and laid it across the back of a nearby chair. His gift to her lay black and beautiful circling her white neck.

She looked beautiful, that green velvet gown clinging to every curve. Small drops of melting snow covered her hair, her arms, her dress... He could see that she was cold, shivering lightly.

A self-satisfied smirk was firmly in place upon the Joker's scarred lips as he starred at Esther's fearless appraisal. She did not disappoint. Her eyes ran over him, soaking up every angle and wash of color… she had missed him.

"Hello Joker," Esther purred, amused at the picture before her.

His eyes flashed as she said his name. "Hello there."

"Fresh out of Arkham and instead of terrorizing Gotham's citizens I find you lounging in a hotel… The Mayor was very nervous tonight... I'm surprised you didn't crash the party." She teased while absentmindedly rubbing her gloved hands up and down her chilled arms.

"What and ruin my surprise? NO, no…tonight-ta I had the, uh, urge to only terrorize _you_." The Joker growled in a low throaty voice. It was as soft threat. His gaze was diabolical and threatening twisted by his freshly painted mask. Chewing his scars, he stared at her.

"Lucky me," she taunted blue eyes flashing with humor as she shivered from the cold.

The Joker put his hands on his knees and stood from the sofa walking toward her and pulled his suit jacket from the coatrack. He swung it around her shoulders and rubbed his hands vigorously up and down her arms to warm her. She leaned her face into his chest as he did the same brisk rub up and down her back. She inhaled his scent deeply. He smelled just as she remembered, exhilarating, dangerous. The tension that had been building up all night was melting away under his warm rough hands. "mmm… I am feeling very terrorized," she murmured.

He reached a gloved hand to her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. Her eyes were bright with mischief.

"Did you miss me Esther?" He asked wagging his eyebrows and grinning madly.

Esther sniggered and ignored his question. She danced out of his arms entering the suites elegant kitchen laughing. She opened the minibar and pulled out a bottle of Perrier Jouët. Reaching up in the cabinet she pulled down two crystal champagne flutes. She gestured toward the couch and followed the amused Joker to the living room. They plopped down on the couch as Esther expertly opened the bottle and poured the champagne. Handing him a glass she offered a toast, "The city has been just too dull without you. The new thugs in the Narrows are a total bore. Welcome back Clown Prince of Crime."

She was absurd; he clinked his glass to hers and drank the whole flute at once. She poured him another.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas present?" Esther chuckled remembering her brilliant joke.

"Best meal I had at Arkham. Honestly, the, ah, food there is terrible." He said with a sad puppy dog face. "It's like they just don't care about their guests."

"And here I thought it was all just fun in the sun. Tell me… did you meet any _crazy_ people?" her teasing icy blue eyes were wide in question.

He laughed maniacally thinking of Harleen Quinzel, "You have no idea!" his face twisted up in a huge evil grin as he thought about the mad little intern. She was an excellent puppet.

Esther laughed energetically and leaned against the soft white couch. "It's a beautifully decorated room," she sighed enjoying her drink.

He took another sip and gestured around the room. "For a woman who is supposed to be an art dealer you taste is, ah, a little bland," he said looking around at the stark white surroundings.

She sat back laughing, "Well, I'm a woman of simple tastes…"

She turned to study his face; he was watching her speculatively with one eyebrow raised. Like a true smart-ass she asked, "What do you know about style? Do _you_ have any artwork in your creepy secret hideout?"

The Joker roared and slapped his knee flashing yellow teeth in an excited grin, "Creepy? Me?" His singsong was eerie as it echoed around the start white room.

"Well, how would you describe it? Diabolical, dark, villainous…?" she elbowed him in the ribs laughing at him. "I'm sure it's not a penthouse uptown."

He took a sip of champagne and with a huge shit eating grin said, "My creepy, ah, residence is a lot more interesting than this place. Unlike you, I have good taste."

"Severed heads in jars don't count," she said in a menacing soft taunt as she leaned into his side and sipped her champagne.

That made him laugh even harder. She sure did have an interesting imagination.

"Ok, Joker, what_ art_ do you have hanging in your creepy residence?" she asked seriously, fascinated to see what he would say.

He noticed how her ears perked up how she leaned forward slightly excited. He leaned back with a smirk and licked his scars before saying, "Big red, black, and white, mess of color. I like it." He gestured with his gloved hands, "I, ah, _borrowed_ it from Paladino."

As he was speaking a huge smile broke out on her face. "Did you 'borrow' it the night you killed him?"

"Yuup," He chewed his scars.

She was overjoyed to know that wonderful strange chaotic landscape had survived the explosion. She stared at him with that massive smile pasted on her mouth and waggled her eyebrows at him, "That _is_ a very good painting; one of my favorites. I take it back, you do have good taste!"

The Joker's obsidian eyes flashed at her praise. He pursed his red painted lips and chewed his scars as he stared down into her animated face.

Esther went on in her excitement, "I have been tracking down paintings by that artist for years. Their use of color is so raw. The only reason I went to that party was just to get a glimpse of that canvas."

He had to admit that he liked that painting; He especially liked his memory of this woman digging her thumbs into the eyes of that idiot henchman in front of it. Now that, _that_ had been art.

Esther poured herself another glass and standing shrugged out of the Joker's blue coat. She hung it on the coatrack turning she reached her hands up to pull the pins from her hair. She was relaxed, daydreaming about that amazing chaotic painting as she carefully let down her hair. She sighed contentedly as her hair fell swirling around her shoulders. The pins fell from her hand to the coffee table as she raised her glass to her lips. What an enlightening evening. She looked down at him. He had a pleased expression playing around his black enveloped eyes as he watched her move so naturally in his presence.

She studied his war paint as she always did. Tonight his paint was fresh; the white spread all over his face, the tips of his ears, and a bit down his neck. The mate black around his eyes had subtly creased and mixed with the white in grey craggy lines. It was fearsome. The vibrant red was smooth on his upper lip then curling in wild disarray up his smiling scars. His hair was longer and much of the green had faded away. It waved around his beautiful face, small pieces curling wildly at his temples. She walked until she stood directly before him and just appreciated the portrait of chaos before her.

The Joke stared right back at her, enjoying her admiring attention with an arrogant smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He reached up a hand and grabbed her gloved fingers, yanking her down upon his lap. Champagne went flying out of her glass, splattering around the floor. Laughing, she was caught in his hard embrace. Reaching for the bottle he filled her half empty glass and looking into her odd blue eyes clinking his flute to hers. She drank it all and tossed the glass haphazardly behind the couch as his lips descended on hers. His kiss was rough and insistent, full of four months of waiting; he forced his tongue between her lips and tasted the sweet mouth that had lurked in his thoughts. She moaned and pressed her arm around his shoulder her other hand pressed into his neck. His free hand twisted gloved fingers into her hair, massaging her scalp and causing her to shiver. His tongue pillaged, tasted, and mastered hers. Esther playfully bit his lip, sucking the scared lower lip into her mouth and he growled against her.

He released her hair and ran his gloved hand down the side of her body, over her shoulder, across her swelling breast, and down her corseted waist. He rubbed her hip and the tucked his arm under her legs lifting her in one easy gesture as he stood from the couch.

Esther's excitement grew as he carried her in his strong arms down the short hallway to the enormous bedroom. He moved beside the bed and let her body slide down his until she was standing in front of him in the dimly lit room. She could feel his arousal pushing against his purple pinstripe slacks and smiled wickedly against his scarred mouth.

Breaking the kiss he met her excited eyes and slowly stripped the gloves from his hands, setting them on the bureau. She was breathing heavy in the restrictive corset, pushing her large breast up with each breath. Esther waited, anticipation building, for him to reach out with those warm strong hands, to run his jagged fingernails up and down her arms. God how her body missed this; how he had haunted her dreams.

The Joker's eyes were fathomless black pits, full of desire. His face was serious as he slowly reached his long fingers around her neck. His thumbs gently rubbed over the onyx stone, up and down her throat as he pressed his fingers against her spine. She was not afraid. Esther met his dark gaze with her own deeply eager eyes. Black eyes began to smolder as he held her neck in his grip. His tongue darted over his lips and he hunched forward boring into her gaze. Satisfied with what he found in her eyes he leered and pulled her closer, so he could reach behind her.

Long fingers stroked the skin at her nape, unhooking the necklace and placing it on the bureau next to his gloves. A satisfied smile played on his lips as Esther began to strip the long satin gloves from her arms. When she had finished she dropped the gloves to the floor and reached for the zipper of her velvet gown. She pulled it down with a provocative smile on her lips and let the green dress pool on the floor around her feet.

Standing before him in only her dark purple corset and panties he smiled a wicked leer and licked his lips in delight. He pulled her to him in a crushing kiss as she unbutton his waistcoat and pushed it off his shoulders running her fingers across his back and over his firm chest. His scared lips were hungry against her. She ran her fingers down his flat stomach over his hips as one hand reached for his hard cock and the other grabbed his firm butt.

The Joker threw back his head and growled wide-mouthed in pleasure at what this little temptress was doing. Her hand stroked up and down slowly teasing through the fabric of his trousers. She felt powerful as she measured his reaction. He allowed her to torture him as long as he could stand it before he ripped her hand away and kissed her with a deep groan of hunger. His hands were at the front hooks of her corset her hands here ripping at the buttons of his shirt. He tore that damn purple corset from her body and greedily pawed at the freshly exposed skin. Pulling her close and grinding against her. She pushed off his suspenders and shirt as she pressed her swollen breast against his hard chest, moaning against his scarred lips.

He backed her against the side of the bed with a fierce wet kiss, kicking of his shoes and shoving his trousers and boxers to the ground. His massive erection pressed against her soft belly as it sprang free. He forcibly shoved her down upon the mattress and crawled over her like a predator devouring his prey. Moaning, Esther's head pressed back into the mattress as his mouth captured her hard nipple sucking and biting. His fingers scratched down her sides and ripped her panties down her legs. He licked a slippery trail down her stomach and kneeled on the floor pulling Esther's legs down toward his shoulders. Before she could react his mouth was plundering her smooth mound. She half sat up in shock and cried out.

His hand shot forward and roughly shoved her back down as his rough tongue continued its assault. He grabbed her thighs and spread her legs wide, forcing her to open to him as he hungrily licked and sucked at her soft folds, dipping his tongue inside her then running it up her slit to furiously flick her clit. She was panting and thrashing, the sensation of his mouth, his scars, overwhelming her. When she began to grind against him in his rhythm he pushed two fingers deep inside her and made a slow "come hither" motion as he continued to run his tongue over her hard nub.

With his other hand he reached between his own legs grasped his cock and rubbed it up and down to the same rhythm of the fingers working inside Esther. He could feel her twitch and throb against his fingers and he snarled against her as she began to clinch down around him. He pushed her farther than she had gone before; stoking a massive storm inside her.

He withdrew his fingers, stood between her legs, and began to rub the head of his cock up and down her sopping wet slit. Her hips bucked as she begged with her body for him to fill her. He continued to tease her, up and down her slippery valley, rubbing her clit and taunting at her entry. Her fingers pulled at his sides as she watched what he was doing between her widely spread legs. Their eyes met and with an evil grin the Joker slowly eased in the head, tormenting her. She snarled in frustration. Laughing he roughly grabbed her hips slamming the rest of the way, forcing her to take his girth, driving her to cry out loud. Her screams thrilled him as tossed back his green haired head and grunted.

Standing between her widespread legs, he fucked her with a steady brutal pulse as he felt her tighten around him involuntarily at his intrusion. His fingers scratch at her hips, and ran up toward her breasts grabbing their fullness in his hands. He pinched her hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He increased the pace, pounding her hard as her body jerked beneath him. Staring down at her flushed body the Joker thrust frantically while watching her with dark fathomless eyes. Her hands covered his as he worked at her breasts. Her fingers scratched up his arms and grasped his flexed arms as he shook her with the force of his thrusts.

She was so close to release, so close to oblivion. Her vice twitched and pulsated around his hard cock. He grabbed her and flipped her on her knees, as she cried out in surprise. Grunting he grabbed her hips and slammed back inside her wet passage. One hand groped under her and rubbed her breast as the other hand reached around her body to rub her swollen nub with his fingertips. She pushed back wildly against him tossing her hair and grabbing desperately at the covers. He was merciless in his grunting thrusts, merciless with his fingers. She began to feel the waves of her orgasm building up to a boiling point and she cried out as they began to wrack her body. The Joker pulled his hand from her breast and roughly clawed her hip as he rubbed her tender clit and shoved is cock forcefully inside her. She bucked at the new sensation and cried out with the unbearable pleasure. Her breasts were swinging frantically as he fucked her with fury, grunting in his own release as he tossed back his head and shot his hot seed deep into her tightly clenched passage. He stood behind her, holding her pressed to his body as he panted and let the overwhelming sensations wash over his shuddering form. She was so tight around him, her body covered in a film of sweat. He leaned over her and kissed her between her shoulder blades before pulling out and falling on the bed beside her. She was still panting as he pulled her to him and folded her smooth body into his. Her eyes were languid as they glanced up into his. He snickered at all the paint smeared around her mouth, rubbing at it with a finger.

Esther yawned and rolled away climbing under the covers. Suddenly exhausted she rolled on her stomach and fell asleep. The Joker raised an eyebrow; "_did she really just fall asleep?"_ He chucked as he crawled under the covers and folded his arm behind his head. Staring at the ceiling he began to plot his next move. Before he knew it he too had fallen into a deep sleep, something about being near her made sleep far too effortless.

* * *

That night Esther's dreams were strange, even for her. She saw a large black man dressed in prison orange being escorted by the police from the courthouse holding cells back to Blackgate Penitentiary. A few days ago he had been condemned to life in prison without parole. Until now Gotham's police had been unable to move him from the courthouse holding cells due to the heavy snows.

_Under a clear blue winter sky snow is piled on the sides of the road as the streets had just been plowed and salted. A single patrol car holds two officers in the front seat. They are talking about the recent Football game. The prisoner, Curtis Fell, is silent, focused, in the back seat._

_Esther is sitting next to him. She turns her eyes to study the large man; his neck is covered in swirling tribal tattoos that have scarred and risen from his flesh. He has a lazy eye and a chilling countenance. He looks incredibly dangerous. Esther's fingers brush against his shaved head. At one time this man had been one of Gambols mid-level thugs. He had lived a life of crime and vice but in one tick of the clock he had made a choice so powerful he had tipped the scales of his fate. _

_The scene changed. She sees him sitting among the other prisoners on the paddle boats the night of the Joker's "social experiment." He rises slowly, like a predator, and approached the Warden. He is huge and intimidating as he takes the detonator from the frightened man and then, to everyone's shock, tossed it out the window. He had chosen to give his life and the lives of all the men on that boat for the unknown people on the other ship. _

_She is back in the patrol cruiser; she sees an overpass up ahead. Jack's Donuts is to the right. The streets are empty in the frigid winter day. Esther knows this place. A shot flies through her; she turns back to the large dark skinned man and nods at fate. The patrol car skids on the icy bridge crashing violently against the railing._

Esther sat up with a start. This was new; it had been many years since she had had this type of premonition. Apparently Fate is less of a heartless bitch lately. The Joker had awakened beside her and was watching her suspiciously. She ignored him, tossing off the covers and walked to the lavish bathroom. Chuckling at the red and white grease paint on her flesh, it was heavily smeared between her legs and across her breasts. Esther washed his mark from her body. She braided her hair.

In the soft morning light naked and clean she walked from the bathroom and began to dress in a daze. Lacing the corset and pulling on the soft velvet gown. The Joker was propped up with an arm behind his head, his other hand toying with a menacing knife.

"I have work to do." She smiled lustfully at him. "See you around," she winked at the distrustful Clown, while walking out the room.

She took a taxi back to her apartment. Leaning back against the warm seat she relived the memory of last night in the Joker's wild arms. With the Joker back in town the Narrows would come under order again. Well, perhaps order was the wrong word… control is that the Joker exercised. In a strange way Gotham underbelly needed the Joker, with Maroni recovering from a serious car accident out of commission and Gambol and the Chechen dead there was a power vacuum. The new crop of would be gangsters were pathetic, sloppy, and just tedious. Esther had no qualms; it was society's nature to balance between the good and the bad. Batman and the Joker would keep their strange balance and she would continue to be Fate's Emissary. _"Boy did Gotham attract the extremes," _Esther laughed to herself.

Once in her apartment she quickly dressed in long warm wool underclothes, a long warm tee-shirt, goose down vest, leather pants, and boots cover her lithe body. She pulled on her leather motorcycle jacket and a grey cap over her hair. She tucked her switchblades away and stuffed a huge wad of cash in her back pocket. Finally she reached in her closet and pulled an oversized worn brown trench coat from a hanger and shrugged it over her arms, belting it solidly at her waist and pulling the hood over her head.

She began to pull thick leather gloves over her fingers and grabbed sunglasses on her way out the door.

Two hours later Esther was sitting in the shadows by that same bridge from her premonition. The cool breeze felt refreshing across her face. Just as she had seen the streets are silent; businesses are all closed for the holiday. Parked under the bridge was a plain brown sedan she had stolen earlier that morning. Inside are packed a few essentials: food, water, clothing. The tank is full.

The Patrol car sped up the road, slipped on the icy bridge and crashed loudly. Emerging silently from the shadows she approached the crash and looked through the window. The driver was knocked unconscious. The second cop was raising a hand to his bleeding head while reaching to open the door. The second it was open Esther's arm shot through, grabbed the cop and slammed his head into the dashboard. With both officers unconscious she reached in with gloved hands and ripped out the cruisers small video camera.

She looked to the back seat and adjusted her sunglasses. The giant of a man was staring at her with his crooked menacing gaze. A slow trickle of blood dripped down his forehead. Esther felt a small wry smile cross her lips. She opened the back door and reached her hand in toward the quiet hulk, pulling him from the car.

"Fate has decided to reward you," she whispered at his shocked visage.

She led him down the hill to the brown sedan. He was confused and starred at her like she was a puff of smoke on the wind. Esther opened the trunk and pulled out warm men's cloths, shoving them at him. He began to pull off the bright orange jumpsuit, shivering in the freezing weather. He pulled on the athletic pants and a hoody, covering his head. Reaching into her back pocket Esther withdrew the wad of cash and pressed it into his large hands.

"This is your second chance, Do Not Waste It," She stressed with a growl.

"Thank you." He said looking at her face, determined to remember every angle. He never smiled, his countenance was nothing but fearsome. Help was not something he was accustomed to.

Esther shrugged, "I suggest you head for Chicago." She turned to leave and heard him climb into the car and start the engine. By the time she reached her hidden motorcycle he was long gone.

* * *

Her apartment was warm and inviting when she walked through her door. Immediately Esther changed out of her clothing, opting for sweatpants and a sweater. Her phone displayed several missed calls from Bruce. She ignored them and laid on her couch for a nap.

Restful sleep invigorated her and she pleasantly stretched her limbs yawning. It was full dark outside. A sharp laugh escaped her lips when she remembered the expression on the Joker's face that morning. She was fairly certain he is not accustomed to being dismissed. "HAHAHAHAhahahahHHAHAHAH" She chortled, rolling on the couch.

Esther, with a smile, stood and stretched touching her toes and cracking her back. The thought of a few hands of poker made her smile. After eating a quick dinner she climbed through the hidden door in the utility closet and stepped into the adjoining apartment. All her gear was stowed here waiting for her.

She pulled on her Narrow's clothes. Her skin was covered in the dirty brown paint and her muddy brown contacts were in place altering the look of her face. Ratted brown wig covered her hair distorting her appearance further. She pulled a heavy and very dirty hooded overcoat over her camouflaging androgynous clothing. With the hood up she looked like a man, broad shouldered and stocky. Armed with several knives she cracked her neck with a smile, excited for a little fun.

A short trip down the service elevator, through the basement, and into the tunnels later she was headed toward the Narrows. An alternate route led through the sewer's access path and up through a concealed manhole a few blocks from the Stacked Deck.

The smell of vomit and piss, as always, greeted her. Chuckling to herself Esther decided it actually smelled better in the sewers. With a wicked grin she glanced up to the cloud covered sky and looked for the soft light of the moon. It was hidden away. Carefully she stepped through the dark street. The snow here had hardened into brown ice and the roads were slick and dangerous. A stiff wind shot past her, ruffling her coat, and chilling her. With a shiver she had a vision… tonight she had a depraved man to meet and kill. "_Hmmmmm, busy, busy day indeed. What a way to start the New Year…."_

The Stacked Deck was crowed and rowdy. There was an excitement in the air as men cheered and drank heavily toasting the stocky Irishman lording over the room. The new face around town, the gangster Patrick O'Doherty, had been making a grab for power in the Narrows since the major players had disappeared. He had a small following and in a few short months had managed to take over the whores and drugs in the Narrows. "_I wonder what will become of his little posse of losers now that the Joker is back?"_ thought Esther as she pulled up a chair and joined a lively game. She knew she only had a few hours to relax before her quarry would come stumbling in from the cold. The night did not go exactly as planned…

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow! I just posted a few minutes ago and already got such sweet reviews from xLevitate and mithrabear. Thank you thank you thank you! **

**xLevitate, how cool to have met Tommy Lister! I'm glad he was nice. :)**

**Chapter 15**

It was pain, pure and clean, that pulled her from the void and forced her mind back into her body. Her breath rattled and stung. Intense pressure was on her chest, causing her to fight for each measured inhale. She smelled blood and disinfectant mixed with the smell of iodine and gunpowder. A soft beeping caught her attention as it speed up its rhythm. She tried to open her eyes but the room was dark and heavy. Esther felt a mattress beneath her, head and shoulders were pillowed. The softness of the bed did nothing to relieve the pain of her labored breathing. "_If I could only get this horrible weight off my chest."_ Her eyes felt sticky. As she moved her hand to rub the grit from her lashes, intense pain shot through her body, forcing a strange noise to pass her lips. Her throat burned and she shuddered.

Esther's foggy mind tried to muster. Her body instinctively began to assess the damage. All her effort went to slowly stirring toes, feet, legs, and fingers. Yes, she was battered. Her skin was sticky with blood but the true pain was in her chest. That damn pressure making it hard for her to breath. The cloud in her mind was beginning to lift. Her ribs must be broken. Someone had bound her wounds, very tightly. Lying in this unfamiliar bed was unsettling. A dull throb began to build in her head; she remembered the feeling of a dart entering her neck; the sloppy battle that followed. She had killed at least five men before she lost focus and faded away.

Sweat dripped from her body and she could feel it pooling between her breasts. The thin sheet that covered her clung to her naked flesh. It was sticky and scratchy. Raw scrapes on her skin had oozed and dried to the material. Her muscles protested even her small movements. An IV was attached to her left arm and various other wires were stuck to her. She never did like things sticky touching her.

Why was the room so dark? Her eyes refused to focus; her movement's small, minuscule, vision blurry. The taste of blood in her mouth was thick. A sudden urge to vomit racked her body. Despite the pain she leaned over the side of the bed and threw up violently. There was a flash of purple and bucket beneath her mouth. A hand moved her hair to the side making room for her to be sick. There was a voice, she heard someone speaking, cruelly laughing, but no words could get through the pounding in her head.

"I am not afraid," gritted past her stubborn lips before she fell back into a quiet pained dreamscape. The pain withdrew, she had passed into the dark place once again.

The Joker eased his hand from her hair and shifted her body back to the center of the bed. A dark smile spread across his scared face, "But. **You**. Should. Be." He said pointedly to the frightened man across the bed. The heart monitor lost its wild cadence and fell back into the rhythmic pace it had been in before she woke. His eyes feel back to her face. It was a swollen mess. God she was beautiful! He reached forward to touch her hair, matted with sticky blood. He leaned toward her, his face mere inches from hers and breathed in deeply. She smelled of blood and sweat.

He remembered another time they had been face to face like this. She had been stitching up the gash on his temple.

"Do you want something for the pain?" She had asked lightly. His dark eyes and small smirk answered her question. He will never forget the delicious feeling of her pulling the curved needle through his skin.

Desire poured through his body. He moved away from the bed and sat again in the comfortable leather chair in the dark corner. He leaned his head back and settled. He slept while the frightened Doctor did his work. It was so easy to sleep near her.

* * *

Someone was moving around her. Their shuffling feet roused her from sleep. Instinctually she tensed.

"I see that you are awake, Miss. I am Doctor Bailey," the voice was rough and tired.

Esther forced her eyes open as far at the swelling would allow. She had to lightly turn her head to the left to see who the voice belonged to. The pain at this light movement gave her focus. She silently stared at the old man near her bed. He was bent and thin. Sallow skin, thinning grey hair cut short, and a craggy exhausted face searched her expression. His uneven gait brought him closer to the bed. She could sense that he was afraid, but not of her. Sweat dotted his temples; his clothing was crumpled and stale. His once white coat had small dots of blood splatter. She wondered idly if it was hers.

He cleared his throat. "You have three fractured ribs on your right side as well as several contusions." He was matter of fact. "Your left ring finger is broken. It was a clean break and should heal nicely. Your ribs should heal in 5-7 weeks. There are minor cuts and scrapes, but no major lacerations"

She continued to stare silently… suspiciously. She reached out with her mind to touch the situation. He was a mob doctor. He had stitched up some of Gotham's most notorious. She sensed that she was safe here… for now.

He swallowed thickly, "You have been asleep for the better part of three days. Much of the worst inflammation has subsided and you seem to have suffered only minor internal swelling. I expect you to make a full recovery." He looked purposely at her. She could sense his need. She understood that his life depended on her survival. "_Interesting_," she thought groggily.

A light smirk played at the corners of her swollen lips. He looked past him and noticed a very small window across the room. Snow was falling think and heavy in the dim afternoon light. She liked the snow. There was a large leather chair in the corner by the window. The room was long and narrow, the walls a bland papered yellow reflected off the grey linoleum floor. A small table was on her right next to a door. _I am not in the Narrows_. It was clearly not a hospital. She assumed that she was in this "doctors" house.

She made a move as if to sit up and hissed at the pain in her ribs.

He voice severe, "Please, you must rest!"

She ignored him; it was time for her to see the damage for herself. She looked toward the room on her right. The door was slightly ajar; the shadowed silhouette of a sink showed her it was a bathroom. Esther ineptly pulled the wires from her chest. The sticky feeling disgusted her. Her hand moved to the IV. Doctor Bailey grabbed at her fingers trying to prevent her sloppy yanking.

"Stop this! You will harm yourself" he grunted trying to use his thin body to restrain her, his breath sour against her face.

The menacing growl that came from her throat surprised even her. "You take it out or I will…"

His eyes narrowed. "_Of course she would be just as insane as the one who brought her here,"_ He thought to himself.

* * *

The mirror confirmed her suspicions. She was a bloody mess. Her face was unrecognizable but her nose was not broken. Glancing down she could see the large grotesque bruises mottled on her arms, legs, and stomach. Her feet seemed fine; in fact her pedicure was unharmed. The shiny red toenails winked back at her in the poor bathroom lighting as she wiggled her toes. _At least my feet are pretty_. Her ribs were still tightly bandaged but the rest of her was naked, scabbed, and revolting. Each step was a trial but by the time she reached the shower she had organized a choppy gait. She did not dare remove the bandaging around her ribs but stood under the warm water and watched the rust colored bloody water pool down the drain. She slowly rinsed her hair with her right hand. There was no soap. Putting her head back she let warm water pool in her mouth, rinsing the blood away. Her tongue ran over her teeth. None were missing or loose. _That's always a good sign_, she smirked to herself. Laughing hurt.

Wrapped in the small towel she limped back into the bed room.

Dr. Bailey stood next to the bed with a try of supplies ready to change her dressing. She sat on the bed with the towel around her waist while he cut off the wet bloody bandages. When the wrappings fell away she gripped his shoulder as the pain shot through her. She looked down and lifted her breast to the side to see her damaged ribs. Her mottled skin was the color of an eggplant. Quickly Doctor Bailey did his work. He handed her a men's clean undershirt and dingy grey boxers. Glancing at the snow outside the window it crossed Esther's mind that she would not make it far dressed in these meager clothes. She would "borrow" some of the good doctor's clothes later. The Doctor dressed her with quick practiced finger. Now was not the time for modesty, besides, he must have seen it all already anyway.

The good doctor brought her lunch and she smiled to herself when she saw the chocolate pudding on her tray. The light outside was beginning to dim, after she ate her eyes were heavy and she slipped into oblivion. She knew must leave soon…

* * *

A heavy weight sat upon her mattress causing it to shift. Her eyes flew open and her hands shot up and grasped the shirt front of the man who leaned over her. Ready to pull him forward and head butt him. An instant into her attack she realized who she gripped and stopped herself before she could follow through.

A dark chuckle caused the bed to shake beneath her. "Feisty today aren't we?"

"Very…" Her voice was dark. Her hands relaxed, eyes closed in a moment of weakness as she choked back the pain in her side. Sudden movements were not wise. Raising her eyes she realized that she had pulled him mere inches from her face. The dim light cast from the lamp next to her highlighted each crease on his face; most of his grotesque grease paint was smeared or missing. Fair stubble showed beneath the cake of white paint, he was dirty. He mind flashed to that place of artistic admiration she so loved. He really was a work of twisted art. She stared entranced by the beauty of the living painting so near her.

Amused by the appreciative look upon her face chewed the scars in his mouth. "You-ah." His tongue shot out over his scared lips as he leaned menacingly over her. "I hear YOU have been a difficult patient today."

Broken from her reverie, "I'll tell you what. When you are forced to wear the greasy 'doctors' old underwear we'll see how you behave."

He cackled loudly, small amounts of spit falling onto her face. "You truly are a funny one. You know…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You could wear my underwear instead."

Ignoring his words she gazed openly into his heavily painted face. He smelled of gasoline and sweat. He smelled good. The Joker leered at her, eyebrows raised. Yellow teeth showing between his parted lips. His demeanor suddenly shifted. With reverence he reached a hand forward to touch the swelling around her left eye. He ran it down her cheek to her throat, tracing the brightly colored bruises he found along the way. His gloved hand passed over the fabric of her borrowed undershirt and gently ran over her heavy breast feeling her nipple through the thin fabric of the shirt. Reaching down to the edge of her shirt he sat back and raised the bottom half of the t-shirt to observe the tight bandages circling her ribs. Placing his warm hands over her ribs and very gently feeling his way along the constricting material.

Esther watched his face intently, cautiously. She was in no condition to fight him if he chose to hurt her.

His hands traveled farther down her flat bruised stomach to her hips. He ran them smoothly over the loose fitting boxer shorts and down her battered legs slowly touching each scrape savoring each dark bruise. It soothed her.

She sighed heavily and let her head lay back on the pillow.

Esther was still unsure of the events that brought her to this place. Her memory was unclear, polluted with some thick grossness.

"I was in the Narrows," the words scratchy in her dry throat. "The Stacked Deck was busy; Patrick O'Doherty was having a little party with his deadbeats. I played cards with a few whores while watching for a pimp named Kerry." She remembered him idling up to the table and fondling the pretty plastic smiling blond across from her. Kerry liked little girls; he had plans that night to snatch the pretty little brunette five year old he had seen downtown. "I challenged him to a friendly match."

She had looked up into Kerry's greasy face. His brown hair limp, his beard patchy though the acne scars that covered his cheeks. _"Want to play with someone your own age?"_ She said, wide eyed and menacing. He did not understand her meaning. He sat down to the table and lost every hand to her. She chuckled softly then groaned at the pain in her side. "He was a sore loser." The recollection of throwing all the money she had just won from him in his face, claiming it was not even worth her time sent a small wave of triumph through her body. She shamed him in front of his whores. "He left… angry." She added innocently, glossing over the actual details of his removal from the club. Smiling gently to herself she continued slowly, laboriously.

The Stacked Deck was a rough place but there were still a few rules. Sore losers only had a few seconds to kill you before they got booted. His pretty whore laughed at him when she knew he could not see, a thin crisp cackle of pent up loathing falling out of her cherry red lips.

"I tailed him through the icy alleys near Moe's Kitchen and slit his throat." She been much more merciful then she had planned. But a warning washed over her; something dangerous was approaching her, she could feel it. As that sudden wave of unease filled her stomach she made short work of the execution and turned to quickly leave. She needed to get home.

The Joker's eyes closed in pleasures. He purred deep in his throat as his hands rubbed her feet absentmindedly. He did love a story with a happy ending!

"It was a quick, clean kill. I walked about two miles out of the Narrows heading north. When I turned a corner there were three thugs walking toward me. They were breathing heavily, must have just been busy," She recalled the feeling of turning the corner as darkness surrounded her intuitive vision.

Esther remembered the foul smell of the bald grisly man nearest her, "_Well, well, well, hello little girl_." He said as he pulled off his clown mask. She recognized him as part of the Chechen's old gang.

Really!? This was not what she needed right now. _"Back off chuckles,"_ she threatened menacingly. _"I have interest in playing games with you."_

He had continued to walk slowly toward her.

_"I am warning you. Walk away clown."_ She gritted through angry teeth clasping her knife ready to kill.

"He was given fair warning to leave me alone," She grunted at the Joker.

Esther continued talking to mostly to herself, "I smiled up into his face as he advanced … breaking his neck the instant he was in my reach; I stabbed the next man in the throat. The third man shot me in the chest with a 9 mil, police issue pistol. I fell onto my back, my vest protecting me from the bullet; I could hear my ribs crack as he stomped on me…" The memory caused her to relive a shadow of the pain and she closed her eyes and swallowed thickly.

"He thought I was dead. When he turned his back on my body I cut his Achilles tendons in both legs, rolled onto his chest, and stabbed him in the heart." Relief had flooded through her, she had survived the void… or so she thought. _You should not be here_, her mind screamed at her._ Time to get up. Time to run_. She struggled at the throbbing in her side.

"Five clown masked men turned the corner; they had heard the screams of who I am assuming was their accomplices. Needless to say, they were clearly unhappy with what I had done to their pathetic friends."

The Joker smirked as he closely watched her face. "_She really is amusing_."

"I grabbed the gun from the dead man beneath me and immediately shot the nearest man in the head. I fired again, the chamber was empty. A tall muscular man ran toward me, he died screaming as I sliced open his stomach." He had clutched at his intestines as they spilled out, providing her with a momentary shield as she tried to stand despite the pain in her ribs.

Esther's eyes begin to fog. Her voice came low, thick, and heavy. Her memory drifts back in twisted pieces, muddled and unreliable. "There is a noise I don't recognize, I feel strange… my fingers reached toward my neck. I was hit with a dart." She recalled unconsciously yanking out the tranquilizer dart lodged in her neck. "Things became… confusing. I heard another man screaming. I was covered in blood." Her voice falls silent.

Reaching with her mind she tried to piece together the rest. She remembers long moments of intense pain, the acceptance that her death was close at hand. The dark place was finally going to take her, she welcomed it. The ground shook violently followed by small pieces of flaming debris raining down upon her as the men continued to kick her prone form. Yelling, laughter, terrified screams, the smell of fire and gasoline, gunshots, more laughter. The memory of rough hands ripping her off the ground coupled with dingy flashes of green and purple flickered through her mind. Scarred lips crushing down on hers; a serpent tongue tasting the blood in her mouth; she tasted sweat and paint.

The Joker had found her; he had brought her here, saved her life. "Your henchmen have terrible manners," she added icily eyes narrowed and pissed off.

The Joker's eyes narrow at her challenge. His gaze burns into hers. The dark paint around his eyes smeared into the creases of his cheeks made him look like a twisted angel of death. Scowling menacingly, angry… Leaning back, suddenly his mood shifts and the Joker began to chuckle. His mood swings were difficult to follow. She was too tired to make any sense of him and licked her dry lips.

He stood from the bed, stripped off his purple coat, and flinging it across the bed. Pacing the room toward the window he turned his slouched form away from her. It was full dark outside. He wiped the frost away with a gloved hand and looked down to the street. Growling, "Put on the coat beau-ti-ful. It's time to leave." And he laughed his maniacal laugh, terrifying the doctor a few rooms away.

* * *

Thomas sat uneasily in the idling SUV below. The Joker had been on a rampage since he found that bloody woman in the street. The Boss had been more unpredictable than usual, randomly killing anyone who angered him, spending his nights haunting this building. The men at the warehouse had steered clear, afraid they would be the next to feel the Boss's blade.

It should have been a beautiful explosion, the kind that really excited Thomas. Everything was prepared. The Boss and he had walking out of the building. The Joker pressed the detonator and while Thomas gloried in the inferno behind them the Joker stopped abruptly. Muttered something and started shooting three of his clowns. Thomas looked up and saw the goons fall to the ground. They had been standing around a curled up form. Thomas saw her. The ugly woman he played poker with. His dead cohorts were piled around her limp bleeding body. She must have killed most of those men before the Boss arrived on the scene.

The memory caused sweat to drip down Thomas's back despite the bitter cold outside. How did such a small thing produce so much chaos? He had seen the bodies that lay around her, seen what she was capable of. Even the Boss had looked impressed at the absolute mess she had produced. By the end of the day the whole group working on that job had been killed, all except Thomas.

Thomas watched in horror as the Joker scooped her up and licked the blood from her mouth. When the Boss had carried the battered woman to the van and pulled off that god awful ratted brown wig he had recognized her immediately. It was the woman that had slaughtered Mikey, or Ethan, as she had called him.

Thomas had never spoken of that night four months ago to anyone. That woman was unnatural, scary. The way she cut Ethan to shreds was terrifying… her bloody fingers on his cheek, her whispered warning in his ear. She was to be feared and avoided. When the boss had sent him to fetch her on New Year's Eve is took all his control not to run screaming from her penetrating all seeing eyes.

He came back to the present when out of the corner of his eye he saw the front door of the Doc's house open as the Joker walked through with that woman lifted in his arms. She was wearing his coat… She looked small, dwarfed in that purple overcoat. He jumped out of the driver's seat and held open the back door for his Boss. The Joker gently set his bundle in the car walked around the other side and got in next to her.

"Take us to the Manor, Tommy boy," snickered the Joker. "Drive carefully now, we don't want to jar our dear, ah, _passenger _now do we." He added in a threatening snarl. The icy roads had not been cleared here.

Thomas was scared, the Joker could smell it. It was absolutely delightful!

Esther sat still as stone next to the Joker. He knew the drive was sheer torture for her and it amused him greatly. "_Wow, what to do with all these happy feelings?"_ He thought darkly. He turned his head toward his prize and stared at each pained nuance of her expression, each bump and turn of the car and a symphony of small pained music would play across her face. He felt himself grow hard. He let his mind wander back to the glorious moment he found her:

He had been busy blowing up that silly little building that Patrick O'Doherty liked to play in, burning chunks of debris whooshing behind him. His elation cut short when he found his goons surrounded by glorious carnage beating a woman to death. He recognized the ugly hooded outfit she so loved to wear immediately, "_OF COURSE!"_ His wicked voice crowed. "You, ah, just couldn't keep away from me now could you, Princess?" His fists clenched and unclenched his posture bent and animalistic. Grinning madly he pulled out his Glock shooting each of his idiot goons sloppily in the back as he skipped towards her. He pulled a dead man off her broken body while laughing ravenously, lifted her up and licked the blood from her mouth. She tasted divine.

"Tommy boy?" He turned with that woman hanging limply in his arms. "Fetch the car."

* * *

Thomas had been working, for lack of a better word, with the Joker for two years now. He was drawn to the madman. The Joker understood him, understood that he was NOT crazy. Thomas loved watching the Joker's flawless designs bloom, he especially loved blowing things up. He was good with chemicals, good with wires, and obedient when given orders. That was probably the only reason he had lasted so long under the Joker's "tender" care. Most hired hands came for the money, most died within a month. Thomas didn't give two shits about money, he did however enjoy making bombs but more than that he loved watching those bombs rip things apart.

He was by no means close with the Boss, he spoke when spoken to and on only one occasion offered a suggestion. Thomas learned his lesson painfully that night; The Joker did not take kindly to his outburst and proceed to break the fingers of Thomas's left hand. "Now, now Tommy boy! I don't keep you here to share your ridiculous opinions." Thomas had winced in pain as the Joker gave his hand one final cruel squeeze. Realization had hit him; the Boss had spared his life. Thomas vowed not to make that same mistake again.

He had never seen the Boss help another being unless that person was useful to him. It was clear that most people were nothing but sacks of meat to the Joker. So why help that woman? The Boss secretly had spent a lot of time with her. Thomas knew he must respect her for that. It did not change the fact that each time he looked in the rearview mirror he was mightily unsettled by the expression on the Boss's face as he watched the battered woman next to him. The Joker glanced up quickly, waving his knife gently back and forth. Locking eyes with Thomas, the threat clearly conveyed to keep his eyes on the road. The Joker turned back to his prize and watched her fall into a difficult sleep.

The SUV labored along the snowy roads. It took almost an hour to reach what the boss jokingly called "his Manor." It was an abandoned run down mansion in the woods outside of Gotham. Half the gabled roof was caved in. The porch had crumbled and hung limply off the side of the house. Large chunks of grey siding were missing. It had taken him months to make a small portion of the rooms inhabitable. It was a good place to lay low, a great place to build bombs. Thomas smiled at the thought.

Nothing could be seen from this property, they were surrounded by woods on all sides. He pulled the SUV up near the door and went to open the Joker's door.

"I am hungry Tommy boy. Go fetch us some food; something… nourishing!" The Joker announced with gusto, laughing at the confused look on his peons face. The Joker stepped from the car and walked to the opposite side cracking his neck and pulled open the passenger door. He reached in for his purple cloaked passenger and lifted her easily to his chest as she grunted, trying to conceal her pain. Esther wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her head toward his neck to hide her grimace. The Joker chuckled, rattling her against his chest. She growled… This only made him laugh harder as he carried her bodily into the house. She could see his face quite closely; the messy scars enhanced by the lingering red he wore smeared across his Glasgow grin. Much of this famous paint had worn off and melted together, making him look even more frightening. He needed to shave. His acid green tipped hair was greasy, curling madly around his head. The tips of his curious overlong hair were brushing against her swollen cheek.

Upon entering, Esther was surprised to find the house so, um, livable on the inside. True it was dirty and smelled musty but it was more or less whole. It was also warm, the radiator clearly worked. The Joker carried her up a questionably stable flight of stairs and into a dark room. He fumbled with a switch with his gloved fingers all the while refusing to let her feet touch the floor. When the light flashed on, Esther was surprised to see how large and clean this bedroom was. It certainly smelled better than the rest of this house. Among the various heavy wooden furnishings, a King sized bed dominated the right hand wall. It looked inviting, there was a large deep purple Persian style rug covering most of the worn wooden floor boards. A large curtained bay window was on her left and a door across from where the Joker held her opened into a large, albeit old fashioned, bathroom with an oversized claw foot tub dominating the center. The walls were papered in a dark Victorian style. The bed was covered in green and purple cotton sheets. A fluffy deep purple down duvet folded down on the end.

The Joker trotted her over to the bed and placed her down in what can only be described as, gently, by Joker standards. She harrumphed as the mattress hit her back, her hands flying to her tender ribs.

"Welcome home Kitten!" he guffawed. His laughing only increasing as the look of agitation grew on her face. "Since you would not behave at the good Doctors house you WILL-lah be a good. girl. here." His messy black eyes darkened looming over her. That somber change of tone would have frightened anyone else. She stared back unafraid but unsure of herself; she was tired, weak.

"That depends," she quipped in a raspy voice. "Are you going to force me to wear your old underwear?"

That brought a nasty grin to the Joker's face, his dark brown eyes sparkling in amusement. He leaned forward and kissed her roughly on her bruised forehead forcing her to lie back onto the pillows. Looking down on her reclined form he gave a grunt of satisfaction, stood quickly, and left the room; slamming the door behind him. The windows rattled and an old picture fell from the wall and crashed on the floor.

Esther was still wearing the Jokers purple coat. It was heavy with his scent and warm. Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes and fell into an untroubled sleep.

* * *

Thomas's idea of a nutritious meal included half the menu from the local Cantonese restaurant. _"There are vegetables in it…"_ He thought smugly, proud of himself. The Joker was nowhere to be seen and Thomas knew better than to disturb him. He put the food in the fridge and set about to do his work for the evening. He was the only henchman at the house; in fact, only a few of the still living members of his gang had ever been here. Thomas shrugged his shoulders at the thought.

His mind went back to that woman. The first time he had seen her, beautiful in a see-through black lace dress as he brought her to the Joker for dinner. She had been fearless, proud. Then again he saw her in the garden the night she slaughtered Ethan. It disturbed Thomas that he had unknowingly played poker with her many times at the Stacked Deck while she was wearing that hideous disguise. She had been nice to him, and teased him gently when they played. He had never recognized her. It wasn't until the Joker had pulled off her wig to examine her head that he had known the truth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

When Esther woke up she was surprised to find that she was covered in the fluffy duvet. Her feet were warm and there was a large sleeping Joker snoring softly across the bed. She made to move and felt herself tangled in the large purple overcoat. Considering that there was probably an assortment of knives in the pockets she shuffled carefully to the side of the bed, slowly, so as to not wake the man resting next to her. She touched her warm toes to the cool rug and slid her way out of the covers. Fresh light poured through the window. Limping quietly, Esther moved across the room to see what the view could afford. The sun was beginning to set. She must have slept for a very long time. What day was it? Saturday?

Scanning the room Esther's eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw it, The Painting! It had been on the wall behind her last night and she had not seen it. The mad twists of red, black, and white were smeared over that lovely large canvas. She stared for many minutes then turned her head to watch the sleeping Joker. She smiled softly at him, full of appreciation.

A large desk stood against the wall near the door. The overcoat was heavy on her shoulders, out of curiosity she dipped her fingers into the pockets, she could feel the outline a several switch blades… and one knife she would know anywhere, Natalie's knife. She gingerly lifted it out of the pocket flicked it open and studied the blade. It had been cleaned and sharpened. Exhaling softly she closed the knife and set it on the desk before her, the worn mother-of-pearl handle winking in the sunlight. She had it in her pocket the night she was beaten. Esther sighed, grateful to have it back where it belonged.

Shrugging carefully out of the heavy overcoat Esther hung it from the back of the desk chair. On top of the desk was a beat up cardboard box containing several very familiar items; Items that had clearly been stolen out of her house. Drawing her brows together she began to dig though the goods with her undamaged hand. The "infamous" cloud pattern terry cloth robe was wadded up next to the black lacy bra and panties she wore the night she killed Ethan; that set a grin to her face. What a night that had been…

Turning her attention back to the box Esther found what she would only describe as a wild mix of her personal products stared up at her. It looks like he just dumped out her bathroom drawers straight into the box. Reaching for her razor, shampoo, conditioner, and soap she tucked them under her arm and padded across the carpet to the bathroom. Beneath the covers the Joker still slept soundly on the bed, his face a mixed up mess of color that so resembled that painting.

The bathroom was larger than it appeared from the bedroom. The old oversized porcelain claw foot tub dominated the center of the chipped white tiled floor. A small shower stood in the corner, a sink and mirror on the opposite side. The toilet had its own little closet. Esther turned the water on at the tub, testing the pipes for water. Warm water flowed through her fingers. It had been days since she had bathed. The quick rinse at the doctor's office did little but washed the blood away. She was filthy. She allowed the tub to fill while she slowly unwrapped the binding around her ribs. Once the tub was full Esther turned off the water and placed the honey scented soap on the rim. Crossing to the shower she quickly washed and conditioned her hair, working thought the knots with the fingers of her right hand. It felt good to have it pour down her back, slick with conditioner and untangled. As she leaned her head back in the shower she could feel the tips of her white blond hair reach the dip of her lower back. Her body still ached but the pain was far more bearable today. Twisting her clean wet hair into a knot at the top of her head, Esther climbed into the steaming water of the tub and washed the world away. Closing her eyes and resting her head on the lip of the tub she began to feel the heat relax her sore muscles. Cautiously, she took a few controlled deep breaths, as deep as her cracked ribs would allow and grimaced.

The water splashed as a muscular leg stepped into her bath, interrupting her reverie. Esther's eyes flashed open to see a very naked Joker easing his way across from her in the oversized tub.

"YOU are one of the few people I have ever met with the ability to sneak up on me…" She begrudgingly admitted; slightly embarrassed with at the situation. He was glorious, lean, muscular, and beautifully scarred. His warm skin glowed in the soft light.

He threw his head back and laughed at her. "well well well, is that a compliment from the peanut-tah gallery?" He sing songed back at her.

"Not exactly," she grumbled. Meeting his gaze she put her red painted toes on his ribs and leaned her head back again. "You are getting my clean bathwater all dirty."

"Isn't that the point of a bath?" his voice low.

"hmmmm" was all she could say as he began to rub her feet under the water.

He moved his legs beneath hers, intertwining them below the water. As she laid her head back he observed the mottled bruises along her neck. Her large breasts were floating in the warm water, her pink nipples soft. He reached for her soap and began to wash his chest and arms. He looked up toward her catching her covertly observing at him. She blushed, a soft pink flowing down her pale neck and over her wet breasts. She was absorbed in examining this fascinating man. Well, he smirked to himself, when he had an audience he always did like to put on a show.

He went back to running the soap across his body, the paint on his face slowly melting from the warm steam rising from the tub, distorting his red Glasgow grin. Small drops of red black and white dripped like sweat off his face in strange rivers down his chest and in to the foamy water. Like dirty patchwork his soft pink scars were peeking through the paint here and there making him look all them more intimidating. He washed one leg, then the other, suddenly board. Shifting his gaze back to her strange light eyes the Joker leaned forward offering Esther the bar of honey soap. She raised her unmarred eyebrow and took the proffered bar. As she reached forward he caught her wrist and yanked her forward laughing at her clumsy resistance, His arms snaked around her waist and forced her legs to wrap around him, pulling her onto his lap. She gasped in surprise, eyes wide, as water sloshed over the sides of the tub. Face to face, moments passed as Esther stared boldly up into his fathomless dark eyes.

The warm water eased some of the ache in her ribs and he held her loosely, interested in seeing what she would do. He studied the bruises on her face. The swelling had largely diminished leaving her right eye wrapped in vibrant purples and blues. Her lips were slightly swollen and the small cut on her lower lip was almost healed. He could sense her residual pain by the strange way she shifted her body, economizing her movements. Five days ago she lay bleeding and broken in his arms covered in the blood and the broken flesh of his men. A strange sensation crawled up his mind; he dismissed it at once, and returned his focus into staring at her startling blue eyes, leering at her, daring her… In response, she reached her fingers slowly up to stroke the broad strong back of this strangely compelling male between her sore legs.

If Esther had noticed his wandering mind she made no indication of it. As if in a trance, she met his gaze unflinchingly as she traced each soapy scar she intercepted with her exploring fingers across his back. She took artistic delight in learning the disturbingly fascinating scared pattern of his skin. He was still as stone, waiting to strike, that wicked smile still in place on his lips as he stared intensely into her eyes. She was a strange creature and she did not fear him as she should. She touched him freely, reverently.

Esther could feel his body react to her nearness; she could sense the barely contained violence. Gooseflesh covered his arms. Reaching for the tub's brass showerhead she turned on the warm water and met his stare, a challenge lingering in her frosty blue eyes. Looking up into the Joker's face she pushed his head back with her left hand and began to rinse his hair. She worked the bar of soap through his wet green mane amused by the green water dripping down his broad shoulders transforming the bathwater into a murky mess. She lathered his scalp as best she could with her right hand, gripping his left shoulder with the unbroken fingers of her left hand for support. He was taller than her forcing her arms to reach up as she lathered his hair. He closed his eyes, a contented wry grin played on his lips as he leaned his head back again and allowed her to rinse the soapy water away. She leaned forward, quietly inhaling his scent. She could feel the weight of his tremendous erection pressed against her belly.

He opened his eyes, small rivulets of water dripping down his smeared painted face as he gazed like a predator into the eyes of his prey. His arms tightened around her waist as his mouth crushed against hers. She cried out at the pain in her ribs, momentarily opening her mouth. The Joker slipped his strong tongue between her teeth, brutally exploring her mouth. His hands released her waist and flowed upward to seize her neck and shoulder, deepening the kiss. Angry at his crushing weight, Esther's teeth bit down, hard. She could taste his blood in her mouth. He jerked his head back a menacing growl in his throat.

"Temper, temper little one..." his breath hot and heavy against her bruised lips. He chewed the scars in his mouth enjoying the way his makeup had smeared all over her mouth changing her face into a parody of his own. He shifted his gaze to her lips and watched one small drip of his blood run down her chin. He was mesmerized; his long fingers reaching forward to smear it into her skin.

Sensing her moment of escape she unhooked herself from his pawing hands and climbed out of the tub. Limping to the mirror, she angrily snatched at the washcloth to wipe her face clean of his marks. Cupping cool water from the faucet, Esther rinsed the blood from her mouth, spitting pink water down into the drain. Flashing angry eyes back to the man lounging with an innocent puppy dog expression in the tub she threw the wet soiled cloth in his face and wobbly marched out of the room, snatching the only towel on her way. The Joker's wicked laughs echoed throughout the house.

Once the door had slammed shut he reached below the water and gripped his hard cock. The image of a wet white blond woman with chipped ice eyes licking the sweat from his skin as she fucked him ruthlessly teased at his mind. A few minutes later the Joker grunted quietly as he came in the warm bathwater, sated, for now.

* * *

Angry, Esther rubbed the towel roughly across her bruised skin, using the pain as a means to focus. "_How dare he_!" She shoved her legs into the lacy black panties he had provided, muttering to herself and annoyed she had no real clothing to wear. She did not want to wear his shirt, she knew that would amuse him, so instead she put on the matching lace bra, silly blue cloud robe, stripped pink fluffy socks and the dirty tennis shoes he has stolen from her house. She tucked Natalie's knife and a comb in her robe pocket.

Practically ripping the bedroom door off the hinges she stalked down the rickety steps and searched the ground floor for the kitchen. Each painful step calmed her and by the time she limped to the old fashioned refrigerator she had control over herself again.

Thomas sat at the wobbly metal kitchen table cleaning his gun. That woman surprised the hell out of him when she walked brazenly up to the fridge and started digging through the Joker's food supply. He was unsure what to do. Was she allowed to wander the house freely? He started quickly putting the gun back together, cursing himself for not having another one nearby.

Thomas's mind was easy to sense; He was mentally unbalanced, but brilliant. _"Probably schizophrenic,"_ Esther mused. With her head still in the fridge she said, "Thomas, before you could reassemble that gun and attack me I will have already ripped out your throat. I have no quarrel with you. You have kept your end our … agreement… and unless you provoke me I have no reason to kill you," She finished with a menacing tone echoing through her voice.

His hands dropped town to the table. Anxiety filled his mind setting his heart to racing and causing beads of sweat to form on his brow. He turned his dark head toward her, studying her. The way she was bent over the fridge he could see the tempting curve of her ass and the bottom of her lacy black panties peeking from the hem of that ridiculously short robe.

Esther grabbed a container of Chinese food, a carton of eggs, and butter. This kitchen was a mess. Eyeing a sack of potatoes on the counter she grabbed a few and began dicing them into the only clean bowl she had seen. Between preparing the potatoes she shoved large spoonfulls of whatever was in the cold Chinese food container into her mouth. She thought it was chicken but she was so hungry that she did not care. She tossed the potatoes in butter, salt, and pepper and dumped them onto a cookie sheet, placing them under the broiler in the oven. Now for the eggs… There was an old cast iron pan in the cabinets below the stove. Rinsing it clean in the sink she quickly seasoned it with the butter and placed it on the stoves flames.

Thomas had finished reconstructing his gun, loaded it, and placed it on the table within reach. She unsettled him, made him feel off, but the longer she looked away from him the better he felt. Something about her was strangely compelling too. He felt conflicted, his mind racing in a thousand directions. She had always been nice to him at the Stacked Deck but…

Turning her head to Thomas she gazed through him, reading him like a book. He liked his eggs scrambled… with lots of ketchup. His mother used to make them for him like that when she was sober. The kitchen light hung above the table highlighting the stark plains of Thomas's face. Small but bright brown eyes rimmed in heavy dark circles, he did not sleep well. He had limp brown hair that badly needed to be cut and a small scar above his left eye. His skin was clear and pale, He dressed in a button down shirt that had once been white but now was dingy and torn, showing small burn marks here and there. He had rolled the sleeves up baring thin but strong arms. Thick black work slacks covered his wiry legs. She guessed he was about 5'11" and from the looks of him very agile. He had long slender fingers, he liked to build bombs and he was uncomfortable around women. He admired his boss and had been a faithful "employee." Her eyes went back to his fingers… She remembered them from the van the night Joker and her had first met at Paladino's patry

It did not take long for her to gather that Thomas was harmless, well harmless to her at least. He had probably blown up a lot of people but that was neither here nor there. She could see that he feared her, that he had never spoken about the night in her garden. He had been fun to play poker with, it made her smile when he would giggle and lose every hand.

As the potatoes baked she scrambled four eggs with a little water and poured them into her hot pan cooking them expertly and quickly. She rinsed one of the filthy plates in the sink, cleaned a fork and set the table before Thomas. She reached into the fridge for the ketchup and leaning across Thomas placed it on the table next to his clean gun, making a point of invading his space. The eggs were fluffy, golden and steaming as she dumped them on the plate before him.

"You have forgotten to eat since yesterday." She said, playing him like a harp. "Enjoy." She smiled at him a promise of danger or pleasure sparkling in the depths of her eyes. He swallowed thickly and grabbed at the ketchup wishing he could run from the room and hide from her strangeness. The eggs were good, and he had not realized that he was so famished.

She sat across the table from him staring out the window into the darkness outside, her mind reaching out to sort through the very eccentric Thomas's mind_. _Standing suddenly, Esther returned to the moment. She bent over to open the oven and tended to the potatoes, turning them so they would crisp evenly. She went back to the sink and washed two more plates and forks.

Thomas finished his eggs, his body relaxed; it occurred to him that he had only been nervous because he had forgotten to eat again. The doctors always told him that he needed to eat. He took his plate to the sink, washed it, and put it on the rack to dry. His mind was clearing. He sat back down at the table and waited, intently watching the woman move around the kitchen. He had not spoken a word.

From an alcove in the hall the Joker had been keenly watching their exchange almost from the beginning of this little interlude. Esther was expertly manipulating little Tommy boy like a _widdle puppet_. How fun to watch! Suddenly his thoughts turned dark as he saw the way Thomas stole glances at Esther's ass as she bent down to check the oven. He reached into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around his favorite knife. Walking quite as a mouse thought the kitchen door.

Just as he entered Esther turned with a steaming plate of breakfast potatoes and eggs over medium. She placed them at the head of the table and pulled out a chair, grinning madly at the Joker.

"Bon appetite!" She smirked.

The Joker paused, weighed the situation, then sat in the chair and glared at Thomas. "Get out," He said gruffly.

Thomas turned wide surprised eyes to the Boss and shot out of his chair and out the door like a rabbit being chased by a rabid dog.

Esther sat in the chair next to the Joker with her own plate of breakfast and began to eat with energy. She had not had a real meal in almost a week and each bite of the warm breakfast felt like heaven. The Joker watched her happy face as she swallowed the food and began to work on his own breakfast.

She looked at his freshly painted face and wet green hair. He was in a clean blue hexagonal shirt, an exact replica that he was wearing earlier. There were small marks where it had been stained with blood or burned. The green waistcoat fit his muscular chest and stomach perfectly. A gold watch fob dangled from one of the pockets. Esther really adored that waistcoat… the way it clung to him, the color… the memories. She smirked to herself and continued to eat.

He could feel her eyes on him, unlike most women who glanced at him in delicious fear; she looked at him with a very different expression on her face. That pleased him. He considered her for a moment, she was still so inexperienced, so raw. He had greedily enjoyed smashing though her virginity. Even so innocent she had been like a demon in his arms. His time at Arkham Asylum had postponed his fun with her but now…

"I need to make a phone call," Esther said between bites of potatoes.

The Joker narrowed his eyes at her and reached into his pocket to withdraw a cell phone. He held it in his fingers before her and jerked it away the instant her hand came close.

"Ah, ah ah… it's going to-ah cost you." He leaned toward her with a very mischievous expression on his face.

She looked at him, square in the face, and waited.

He leaned his elbows on the table pushing his empty plate away inching his humorless face slowly toward hers. When he was mere inches away he stopped.

Esther knew nothing was ever what it seemed with this man but she was in no mood to play his games at the moment. She leaned forward and kissed the scar on his lower lip.

He slid the phone in front of her, goading her into taking it from his long fingers. Esther slipped a hand over his wrist and let it slide down to the slick black cell phone.

"The caller ID better not say THE JOKER," she grumbled with a frown.

"Now that is an EXCELLENT idea!" He joked, his mood swinging back to humor.

She flipped the phone open and dialed. "Yes Madeline, Hello"

The Joker could hear a young woman's concerned voice questioning through the phone "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"I left town at the last minute Tuesday to see a piece and I was hit by a car. Don't expect me to be in the office for a few days."

"Oh my god! Where are you?" Madeline exclaimed.

Ignoring the girls questions Esther continued. "I need you to take over for a while. Finish the work on the Museum acquisition, Call Tony about designing some boring corporate art for the Hillview Hotel on 12th Street. He knows what I want. And let the Mary know that I will need to reschedule the viewing we had discussed."

"For when? The voice said

"Do not give a date; just let them know I am unavailable now. Make my apologies, send Mary flowers and tell…." She voice became silent. Esther blinked, when her eyes opened again only the blood shot whites were showing.

"Ms. Cain? Hello. Tell what?" the voice reached out.

"Wait!" was all Esther could say.

10, 20, 30 seconds passed, a cold sweat broke out on her brow.

"_How interesting_" the Joker thought as he watched her face go pale. He toyed with the idea of poking her or pushing her off the chair. He needed to see what she would do now_. "Always full of strange little surprises"_

"Madeline," Esther's voice was hard and distant. "You will cancel whatever plans you have for Wednesday night. On my desk is an invitation to a fundraiser. You will attend it in my place. Take your boyfriend." After this was said Esther shut the phone and handed it back to the Joker, she was herself again. She reached for their dishes, carried them to the sink and began to wash them vigorously.

Another vision had pushed into her head. Madeline's boyfriend Mark has plans Wednesday night to take her to a posh new restaurant in town. He is planning to propose. She will cry and loudly exclaim "YES" to Mark's joy. On their walk home two dangerous men will see the pretty new ring flashing on Madeline's perfectly manicured hand. Before she can react they shoot Mark in the face. Both men rape her; they cut off her fingers and take the lovely ring Mark had chosen. She bleeds to death in an alley staring at the hole that used to be the face of her new fiancé.

It was dangerous for others to see her when she had a vision. Usually these things hit her in her sleep or when she was alone. This is twice now she had one with the Joker right next to her. Esther was concerned; The Joker was observant, he had seen her reaction on the phone. It was too dangerous; He had already seen too much. Frustration radiated off of her pouring thickly through the atmosphere of the room.

The Joker slithered up behind her, placing his arms around her waist, his chin resting on the top of her head as he chuckled, shaking her bodily with his laugh. "_She was a moody little thing today_." It may have seemed like a sweet gesture but Esther knew he had her trapped. He ran a warm gloved hand down her hip and began guiding it under her robe. He had her right where he wanted her. He could feel her agitation.

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" He whispered into her ear, his teeth gently nipping her soft lobe, distracting her.

He turned her in his arms, forcing her lower back into the sink her hands braced upon the counter while he loomed menacingly over her. His body pressed firmly against hers. He wanted to see her eyes, to see what was lurking through her mind right now. She met his gaze, then her eyes fell to the scar centered on his lower lip. There, she kissed him softly. It was lingering and simple, unexpected. After a few moments, he pulled away; her lips lightly tinted his bright scarlet.

It was then he realized that he had his knife near her face. His pupils dilated. He traced the blade down her cheek, caressing her neck with its cold weight. She was just so unusual so unpredictable. He stabbed the knife into the wooden cutting board near her, turned and left the room. He had work to do and she was too distracting in that stupid cloud patterned robe_. Next time I kidnap her_, he mused, _I will grab those ugly sweatshirts she loves so much instead. That is if I don't kill her first._ But killing her was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

He stalked out of the room, leaving Esther leaning against the sink. She turned back to the dishes, washing and drying the massive stack that had probably been accumulating since the Joker had found this house.

She left the kitchen and crossed over to the living room, plopping down gingerly on the musty floral pattern couch and flicking on the television. Esther pulled the comb from her pocket and unwrapped the hair twisted in a bun on her head. Running the comb gently through the ends of her hair and working up she slowly undid all the knots that had gathered over the last five days. Her mind tuned out the TV and thought back on that battle, the sense of foreboding that washed over her earlier that night. She had almost died because she had been careless. She replayed the dance, step by step, searching for all the flaws in her performance.

She scanned the room; it was littered with empty Chinese food cartons. An old tattered rug, brown with age, covered the floor. In front of the couch sat a heavy wooden coffee table. The television was against the wall, sitting between two boarded up windows with ragged curtains hanging pitifully over them. There was a single lamp near the door casting an eerie yellow light over the scene.

Esther deftly braded her hair and let the ends hang loose. Not much was on TV but she passed her time watching the sci-fi channel.

A few hours later the Joker jumped over the back of the couch and bounced on the cushions. He giggled like a naughty child when she leapt up in surprise. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel so that the Gotham evening news flashed across the screen.

_"Police are still baffled by the recent string of fires in Gotham this past week. Many are speculation that rival gangs are vying for power throughout Gotham's underworld. There are still no clues as to the party responsible for the pile of bodies outside a blown up warehouse."_

Esther's ears pricked up at that

_"All the dead men have been identified as local thugs. Gotham's police assume this bloodbath was the result of a turf war between rival gangs."_

At this Esther burst out laughing so hard it hurt her ribs. "That's rich! A gang war? I feel almost flattered."

The Jokers head shot around and watched her lean into the couch while grabbing her side and laughing hysterically in her amusement. His white makeup creased as his forehead drew together.

Pulling herself together she began to wipe the tears from her eyes as sat down next to the Joker on the musty old couch. Her face turned toward him, she extended a hand out, and said, "Now that we are at war I would like to extend my hand in peace. I accept your surrender." With that she fell back on the couch laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Very cute Princess-ah…" His tongue darted over his scars as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"So, you haven't made your big debut yet eh?" Esther questioned with a wry grin.

The Joker's grin split his face, "Good things come to those who _wait_!"

Dismissing her he turned his focus back to the news, hoping to hear something about his best friend, the Bat-Man.

The mug shot of the large black convict Esther set free flashed across the screen. _"The dangerous criminal Curtis Fell has still not been apprehended. After his escape from a crashed police cruiser last week citizens have been warned to be on the lookout for this man. He is extremely dangerous."_

She sat forward and smiled, glad he made it. The Joker watched her reaction and poked her in the arm. Turning to face him she winked.

"hmmm I happen to remember you leaping out of bed the morning he escaped and disappearing into the wild…" The Joker intoned with a sneer watching her reaction with black beady eyes.

Esther shrugged and settled herself comfortably. The couch was soft beneath her as she relaxed her head back against the armrest, kicked off her shoes, and tucked her toes under the Joker's long leg. He looked down at her stripped socks, grunted and turned his attention back to the TV.

The rest of the news was the usual Gotham nonsense. Her eyes fluttered closed and chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Her last thought was of the new life waiting for Curtis Fell.

Several hours later the cold woke her and she found herself alone. The house felt empty, grating sounds of the building settling made the hair on the back of her neck raise. "This damn place will probably crush me in my sleep."

She gathered her shoes and made her way up the loudly groaning stairs. The bedroom was warm and that lovely bed looked so inviting. She did her nightly ablutions, stripped off her clothes, and climbed into bed. Her extrasensory perception flashed. _He has left me here._ _It will be six days before I see another soul._ With that thought in her mind she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She used the solitude well. Her body needed rest and rest it received. The snow was thick on the ground and she had no idea where she was or how to leave. It was ironic, the Joker had demanded she behave and left her where she really could cause very little trouble. He was clever.

Esther had no other clothing beside her short robe and underwear. Digging through the closet and dresser she decided to raid the stash of the Jokers brightly colored boxers and identical hexagonal shirts. His underwear was hilarious! Each pair was colorful and strange; Lime green with red polka dots, Purple and black stripes… you name the loud pattern he probably had it. Where did he find this stuff? The silk of his boxers felt soft and cool against her skin. They were very loose around her hips dipping low on her firm flat stomach. She borrowed a pair of the Joker's gloves and sewed them to fit her much smaller hands. She wondered idly what his response would be, and then decided she didn't care. These were her gloves now, payment for services rendered "guarding" the house. Pushing her arms through the sleeves of his shirt she pulled on her sneakers and set off through the Manor.

She spent hours each day exploring the grounds. It was larger than she originally supposed. There were strange family heirlooms and photos tucked in every corner. Interesting old knickknacks and debris covered every surface of the unused rooms. There were even a few good pieces of art she assumed were painted by the previous owner or someone close to them. She found some old records from the 40's and a wind up vitrola which she lugged to the kitchen so she could enjoy music while she cooked or cleaned. Esther was fond of this strange old house.

At night she would sit in the bedroom and stare at the infamous painting. Hours and hours would pass in a heartbeat. It was chaos. Beautiful and alluring… but something about it still was not right.

There was a massive library where quite a few books had survived the damp. She found some classic novels she has always wanted to read and perched in the library's dusty window seat overlooking the forests, reading and relaxing, filled with a strange sort of bliss.

Eventually she found the remains of her torn and bloody clothing she had been wearing when the Joker found her. Her things had been haphazardly thrown in a corner in the basement. Much of it was beyond repair but her reinforced wig, and much of her body armor was acceptable. She carried the filthy body armor out into the yard and scrubbed the dried on blood and chunks of god only knows what off each piece with handfuls of icy snow until it was clean and ready to be used again. She burned the bloody clothing at night when the smoke would not be seen and tucked the redeemable equipment into her box covering it with her robe.

Esther tackled the mess in the kitchen organized the cabinets and bagged up as much garbage as she could. It would do no good to leave a trace of her time here. She worked her way room to room making sure no strand of long blond hair, no potential fingerprint would be found. Her stamp on this house was leaving it clean… well cleaner. It would take a fire to really clean this house.

They only dilemma with her confinement was the severely limited food supply. She was tired of old Chinese food, potatoes, and frozen hamburger. These men really had no clue how to cook. _No wonder Thomas forgets to eat_. She made simple meals and made a mental note that she would go out to a nice restaurant when she got home.

She was healing rapidly. Many of her bruises had faded to a blue and sickly yellow color and her ribs, though still tender, were much less painful than before. She supposed she should thank the Joker; she chuckled as she began to pack up her box of personal items and tidy up the bedroom. Had she gone home, she would have dragged herself to work every day and most likely walked the Narrows at night.

Each morning she donned a new set of the Joker's clothes, hanging the dirty used shirts to one side of the closet and tossing the boxers on the floor beneath them. She was almost out of his clothes too. The Joker would be back soon, she could feel it. Right on cue the front door burst open and long legs took heavy strides up those loudly creaking stairs.

He swung open the bedroom door with a bang and sauntered into the room grinning wildly expecting her rage, ready to have a heated battle. When he found her standing patiently near the bed wearing his shirt, his bright red and yellow boxers peeking out underneath, he stopped short. Something about seeing her wearing his clothing, his underwear, was just so… intoxicating. Before he knew what he was doing he stomped over to her, grabbed her in his arms and kissed her soundly. She kissed him back with all she was worth, wrapping her hands around his back under his heavy purple overcoat, welcoming him home and in her strange way saying thank you for taking care of her.

Once again she had been unpredictable. He expected tears and curses maybe even a little tussle. Where was the broken furniture and angry screaming? He looked down expectantly at the sweet smelling woman in his arms. He had abandoned her for almost a week… Surely she must be angry?

He had smeared a large amount of red paint on her face. He touched his gloved finger to her bruises and admired the spotted yellow color. She still had a black eye but that would be gone soon enough. Without a word he grabbed her box and sauntered down the stairs. She wiped her face clean in the bathroom then followed him out the front door.

Thomas was in the driver's seat of a battered grey van parked outside the house. He gawked once he realized what she was wearing. She climbed in behind the Joker red and yellow polka dot boxers flashing beneath her borrowed hexagonal shirt. A long wool coat lay across the seat. It was white and rather lovely. Without a word she put it on, belting it at her waist. The collar was lined in soft fox fur that coolly brushed against her skin. It was tailored beautiful and fit her frame like a glove. She sat back and hummed softly, enjoyed the view as the van struggled through the icy woods out onto the highway. By the time they had reached Gotham it was fully dark and snowing heavily. The Joker sat beside her, fidgeting in his seat and playing with his knife. He could not tear his gaze away from the purple gloves she wore. His smirk grotesquely illuminated when each street light flashed by.

The van had stopped in an alley near Gotham central station. As she climbed out of the door the Joker leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "If I catch you in the Narrows anytime during the next few weeks I will slit your throat myself."

Unconcerned she shrugged her shoulders…she comprehended his wording. He would have to _catch_ her first she mused. Turning challenging eyes to his face he gave her a gentle shove out the door, tossing her box in the snow. As the van sped off she could hear his laughter echoing down the street. She found $50 in her pocket, hailed a cab, and made her way to her apartment.

* * *

A middle aged sweet faced doctor pointed his pen up toward the x-rays illuminated on the wall before her. "Ms. Cain, you do indeed have three cracked ribs but they seem to be mending nicely. The broken finger on your left hand was set well and seems to be on track to healing perfectly. For your ribs, I suggest a nerve block; it would relieve a great deal of the discomfort."

"Excellent." Esther smiled sweetly at Doctor Grey. "Let's do it."

She had known Doctor Grey for years. He is a good man, a faithful husband, and a good father. He was also very discrete whenever she came in with an "_interesting_" wound. His mind was enraptured with medicine. His kind were a rare breed in Gotham.

Not once over the years had he questioned the scars on her ribs, the occasional dislocated shoulder, the concussions… She respected him for that.

She brought up her need for birth control and Doctor Grey suggested the shot Depo-Provera. She agreed with his choice and was given the injection immediately.

Once the nerve block was administered she lost most of the pained feeling in her ribs. Each deep painless breath made her heart sing. He warned Esther against any strenuous physical activity wrote her a few prescriptions and urged her to set up appointments for daily physical therapy. She left his office feeling like a new woman.

Monday morning bright and early she walked into her office. Madeline gave a start as she looked up to see her boss stride through the door. Esther was thankful for the winter weather that allowed her to wear the fashionable dark gray cable knit sweater dress that clung yet covered her body with, a turtle neck, fitted sleeves and a skirt that ended at her knees. She wore black tights over her legs and black stiletto boots. Almost every bruise was concealed; just her splint finger and the bruises on her jaw and traces of a black eye that refused to be covered with cosmetics gave her away. With her hair down it hid much of the bruises.

Madeline's concern shown from her exhausted face, "How are you feeling? I was worried."

"Much better Madeline. Thank you for handling the workload while I recovered." Esther smiled at her assistant as she sat carefully down at her desk. "You look exhausted. Why don't you take the next few days off?"

"But Ma'am, there is too much work to leave you with right now. I can't leave you like this." Madeline turned worried eyes toward Esther. She was a good boss, maybe a little strange, but Madeline liked her.

Esther laughed gently, "Scoot, Madeline. Don't let me see you for at least three days." She glanced at Madeline's left hand. "That's a lovely ring. Mark must have popped the question? Congratulations." Esther smiled into the now grinning face of her assistant. "Can I take you both out to dinner to celebrate Friday night?"

"That would be fantastic, thank you Ms. Cain," She smiled enthusiastically.

Madeline added, "Before I go, you have received about a million calls from Bruce Wayne. I told him you were out of town for a few days but he was very persistent."

Esther had seen the ridiculous amount of missed calls on her phone when she had arrived home. She frowned. "Thank you for letting me know."

"Call me the second you need anything." At that Madeline grabbed her purse and coat and dragged her exhausted body home. It was true; she really did need some time off.

Esther attacked the mountain of work, sorted through missed calls, rebooked appointments then hesitated at her next step. She had to call Wayne Enterprises… She needed to finalize the viewing with Mary. Her heart sank; she needed to eventually face Bruce.

Mary was delighted to hear her voice. It immediately cheered her up when Mary asked her to come out for cocktails that night. "Of course Mary, I would love to see you!"

They met for drinks at the trendy Saint Ruiz restaurant later that day. Mary almost fell over when she saw Esther's face.

"Oh my God Esther! What the hell happened to you?" Mary shrieked.

Damn, this was not the reaction she was hoping for. "I was out of town for work and I got hit by a car crossing the street," Esther lied convincingly. "That's why I had Madeline cancel all our appointments. As you can see I am alive. I'm fine, really." She finished with a wink from her black eye.

Mary's concern did not leave her face. "Esther, you could have been killed…"

_"That's for damn sure_" thought Esther. "But here I am, better than ever." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. She really needed a drink.

Signaling the bartender Esther ordered two dirty vodka martinis. The two woman chit chatted and the tension began to fade away. As usual, Mary had Esther in stitches regaling her with stories about her holidays and her crazy family.

As it grew dark the dinner crowd began to arrive. Esther was describing the new statue she had commissioned for the Hillview Hotel and was animatedly waving her hands about demonstrating its shape when she heard a brash greeting from behind her.

"Hello Esther…" Spoke an even tightly controlled voice. She could clearly sense constrained anger.

Mary's eyes went wide as plates as she looked over her shoulder. She popped out of her chair and excused herself to the ladies room.

Turning slowly in her chair Esther replied, annoyed, "Hello Bruce, fancy meeting you here."

The instant Bruce's eyes fell on her bruised face the anger shot out of his expression and was immediately replaced with deep concern.

He lifted cool fingers to her temple and brushed back her silky light blond hair. He studied the bruises she had tried to cover with makeup. Her eye, her cheek, her jaw all covered in large marks. There was a small cut healing on her lower lip. His eyes traveled down to see the bruises descended down her neck and under her clothes. "Esther, I… Are you okay? What happened?"

Exasperated, "Bruce, I'm fine. I had a little accident while out of town."

"Little accident? You look like you were hit by a truck," he said with soft worried eyes.

She laughed nonchalantly, "Well, it felt like a truck but it was only a car. And really, I'm fine."

He was still standing over her with his fingers brushing back her hair. His face was tender, protective.

Esther could see around his body the enraged sexy brunette from the Mayor's New Year Gala tapping her foot impatiently. "Bruce, your date is waiting for you. You are being impolite leaving her standing there. Please ju—"

"Let her wait."

"Bruce," Esther urged annoyed her icy blue eyes flashing.

He sighed, turned around and walked over to the sexy brunette. Esther turned back to her drink and took a sip. She heard a loud slap and the restaurant grew quiet. A few seconds later Bruce grabbed the back of her chair and carefully spun her chair around to face him. A large red mark was vivid on his cheek.

"You have got to be kidding me," Esther intoned in a low voice.

Bruce motioned to the bartender to grab Esther's drink. "Put whatever the ladies were having on my tab."

"You're causing a scene!" she whispered in anger.

"Then come peacefully and don't make be drag you out of the bar," his eyes conveyed a clear threat.

Completely annoyed Esther snatched her purse of the counter and stood with a defiant stare. Bruce gently gripped her elbow and led her to one of the private enclosed lounges. There were two businessmen enjoying the room. They looked up in shock at the intrusion.

"Get out," authoritative business man Bruce Wayne ordered. When they realized who had issued the command they jumped up and scampered away.

Esther rolled her eyes and snorted. Bruce pulled the curtain closed and enclosing them in privacy. He slid his hand from her elbow and enveloped her in a warm embrace. She gave out a startled cry when he compressed her ribs. He released her immediately and stared wide-eyed as she involuntarily lifted a hand to her pained ribs and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry!" His voice was urgent and apologetic. "Here, let me help you." He shouldered her weight and eased her down on the plush velvet couch.

He sat directly next to her, his leg pressed gently against hers, as he took her hand and asked, "Esther, how bad is it?" He was gentle as his concerned dark blue eyes appraised her.

She waved her left hand in the air, "I am not made of glass. I will be fine." Bruce noticed the bandaged finger and gently grabbed her left hand. He inspected the splint and brought it to his lips, pleading with his eyes as he kissed her broken finger.

The cocktail server knocked and entered. Esther glared at Bruce but ordered a Vodka martini. He ordered the same. "You can be really high handed. You know that?" Esther confirmed. "I was having a perfectly lovely time with Mary that you just spoiled. AND you humiliated your date…. I swear to god, if my bruised up face ends up in the paper because of your little tantrum I am going to kill you."

A smile had been growing on Bruce's face the entire time she had been berating him. She saw him smiling at her and pursed her lips, trying not to smile back. She lost the battle and chuckled softly, scooting back a comfortable distance from the, as usual, aggravating Bruce Wayne.

He was laughing at himself, "Everything you said is true, I am sorry. But Esther, really, can you blame me?"

"Yes!" she shrieked back at him.

They were still chuckling when the cocktail server came back with their drink. After the curtain was drawn Bruce handed her a drink.

"You have not returned any of my calls. I have been worried," he admonished. "Why didn't you let me know you were injured? I would have helped you." His eyes were so soft and sincere; it was hard not to surrender to his plea.

She looked away and took a sip of her drink. The memory of Bruce's New Year's kiss flashed through her mind and she softly blushed. Bruce could see she was embarrassed.

"How long have you been back in town?" He asked softly.

"Since yesterday… I needed some time to recover," she answered honestly.

Esther changed the subject, "The new lobby artwork you choses is being installed next week; the fountain too. I have seen the initial pieces, they really will be remarkable."

"I am sure they will be," Bruce reached his arm behind her on the chair and took a sip.

They relaxed in a comfortable extended silence as they finished their drinks. She leaned her head back against his elbow and sighed. She was tired. He looked gently on her beautiful swollen face and could see that she had fallen asleep. Bruce let her rest against his arm, careful not to disturb her.

Over the next few hours she unconsciously curled herself up into the nook of his shoulder and slept peacefully against his chest. He rested his cheek against her soft hair and relished the contact. Esther did not let people close to her. He wondered why she was so guarded. He had read her history. She obtained her GED at seventeen, Graduated summa cum laude from GSU by the age of twenty one and built a very successful business for herself. She was clearly brilliant, attractive, and driven. Why was she so determined to be alone? He had never seen her with a man. He thought back to the strange premonition she had whispered into his ear the first night he had met her and wondered...

Esther began to stir and looked up with a horrified expression on her face when she realized what she had been doing, "What time is it?"

"Around 11:00" he murmured still comfortable that she was so close. "Come on, let's get you home." He kissed her forehead and helped her stand.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Reviews=cookies**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gotta give a shout out to my two strongest supporters, xLevitate and mithrabear. Your reviews and feedback keep me excited about the story! Thank you!**

**Chapter 17**

The next three weeks passed by effortlessly. During that time Esther had overseen the install of the new sculpture and fountain at Wayne Enterprises. She had emailed Bruce demanding that he apologize to Mary, and sure enough he had paid Mary a personal visit and apologized politely. Mary and Esther saw one another often during the install and made sure to take a "business lunch" as often as they could.

Esther's ribs were almost completely healed, all her bruising was gone and she only felt a slight tenderness when she pushed on them. She could move freely and had been steadily training her body back to its peak. Taking the Joker's _advice_ Esther had avoided the Narrows; it would be foolish to go there until she was at her best. Fate had given her a break, not one vision or premonition had troubled her. She felt rested and alive.

The bitter cold month of January had passed and the lighter snows of February had arrived. There had still been no announcement about the escape of the Joker and Esther wondered idly what the police were going to do when he finally made his debut. No mention of him had been in the news. Esther had not heard from the wacko Clown since she left his Manor but she knew it was only a matter of time before they crossed paths.

Aside from the usual crime, Gotham was very quiet. Esther knew she was missing the true story. Having neglected the gossip around the Narrows she felt out of the loop. It was time for her to play a few hands of poker. She had spent many nights repairing or replacing her gear and now had a far more useful and deadly armor. Dressed and armed she made her way through the sewers and out to the Narrows.

The Stacked Deck was rowdy and full of new faces and she noticed Patrick O'Doherty looked unusually shifty and nervous. Sitting at a quite table in the corner, Esther watched, amused at the tension in the room. Rumors circulated about a new mob boss. He had been slowly taking over the Narrows alley by alley. Well, she already knew who that was… Then she heard something really interesting. Maroni was back out of hiding. He was setting up the old business and looking for hired hands. Hmmmmmm

Esther made a point to covertly memorize as many new faces as she could and left early to head back to her apartment. Only one man tried to bother her and he fell dead, bleeding on the snow, before he could blink. She smiled. It was good to be back.

The next night she decided to go with another angle, if Maroni was showing his face around town he was probably at the nightclub Hazard's Razor. Esther dressed for a night out. Her reinforced black bob wig sat on her head. Dark heavy makeup and brown contact lenses changed her face. Dressed in a low cut long sleeved mini dress and thigh high black boots she sauntered through the door. The crowd was lively, packed solid wall to wall. Dark and heavy music pulsed through the air. Esther slowly circulated around the room. Up in VIP sat Salvatore Maroni in his usual seat watching the chaos below him. He looked confident and relaxed. It was odd. Why was he so content with all that was happening in the Narrows?

_"He is working with the Joker…"_

It was the only possible explanation. He sat up there smug drinking scotch with a beautiful blond. He really did seem to have a thing for blonds. His security was tight. Several large men surrounded him, including one very familiar face_. "Well well well,"_ She thought. _"If it isn't my old poker buddy Meathead."_ He looked quite dapper in that nice suit. With his shaved head and handsome chiseled face Esther thought he looked like a marine poster boy. So now Joker's minions were working with Maroni. Just what does he have planned? Whatever it was, Esther was certain it was going to be huge.

* * *

Another week passed by. Work had been busy with the Valentine's season approaching. The Opera, Giovanni, was coming to town, making its debut Valentine's Day. Esther had a ticket for opening night eager to enjoy herself. Esther loved this dark and seductive masterpiece. The cast was world famous and it was sure to be an amazing evening. It had been months since she had attended an opera and she was sure this would be one of the greatest she had ever seen.

At lunch with Bruce she had mentioned how excited she was to see the show. He looked at her with a grin and teased her taste in music. She laughed at him kidding that he was just jealous of her good taste. He asked her where she was planning to have her pre-theater dinner. Esther hadn't thought about it. He suggested and excellent posh Italian restaurant near the Gotham City Opera House and offers to make her a reservation. "Fancy Italian food for a stuffy Italian Opera," he joked. Delighted at the idea she agreed, thanking him for the help. True to his word the restaurant called to confirm her reservation the next day.

Valentine's Day came quickly. Esther left the office early and went to her favorite spa. Her hair was expertly styled in a 1950's glamorous wave curls and her makeup applied simply with dark lashes and bright red lipstick. Her hands and toes were painted a vivid red. Felipe had designed her amazing formfitting red satin gown. The bodice was expertly twisted and pleated to gather in the center of her cleavage. The straps lowered into a sweetheart neckline and exposed the soft white peaks of her breasts. The mermaid skirt was fitted, showing every curve before flaring slightly from her knees to her feet. The vivid red of the fabric enhanced the pale beauty of her soft skin. Posing in the mirror she laughed at the magic of makeup, Esther looked like a pinup bombshell.

She chose to wear the coat the Joker had given her on the ride home from the _Manor_. It was a tailored elegant snowy white wool single breasted trench coat. It fell to her knee and warmed her body with the white fox fur around the cuffs and collar. The belt clasped in front with a simple silver clasp. She puzzled at where he got it, searching for a tag and found none.

She caught a cab and arrived for her reservation at 6:00 o'clock and was warmly greeted by the maître d'. It was her first time here and she beamed at the beautifully decorated restaurant. Happy couples were dinning and smiling into one another's eyes. It warmed her heart to see so many blissful people. She saw a small table and assumed it is hers since she is dinning alone. As she moved to step toward it the maître d' interrupted, "No Madam, your table is through this way."

Esther followed the friendly man as he led her down a hallway away from the main restaurant. She was confused, until the happy man opened a door to a private dining room and she noticed Bruce Wayne dressed in a tuxedo standing before a roaring fireplace.

"Esther, I wish you could see your face right now. I can't decide if it looks more confused, angry, amused, or interested in looking at this well decorated room," He laughed at her while walking forward to give her a welcoming hug and kiss on the cheek.

She had to laugh, he was right. A part of her did really want to look around the amazing room. The space was incredibly elegant. Gorgeous Ivory paneling covered the walls and gold sconces cast off soft candlelight. One wall was delicately paned glass overlooking a private evergreen garden. A large grey marble fireplace dominated one wall heating the room and giving off beautiful flickering light. In the center of the wood inlay floor stood a beautiful rosewood table set with white linen, fine china, crystal, and silver. Suspended above the table, from the high ceiling, hung one simple and delicate gold chandelier.

Bruce captured her hands in his and smiled his handsome grin. "I knew if I asked you would refuse. So I figured I would be… what do you love to call me? Highhanded."

Reaching for the buttons of her coat Esther laughed heartily. "You really are you know!"

She turned and let Bruce take her coat and hang it on a nearby wall. "I should be angry with you but this is just so sneaky that I have to laugh," she chuckled while shaking her head.

"Esther, you look lovely." He praised while admiring her in that knockout dress. He kissed her cheek again then pulled her gently toward the table. She sat in the Louis XV chair as he held it out for her. Lying across the table is one perfect long stemmed rose tied with a black bow. He sat across from her and grinned sheepishly, happy she was with him. The firelight played against the angles of his striking sculpted face. His dark hair was brushed back and his dark blue eyes twinkled in the dancing light.

There was a knock and the chef entered the room. She was one of Gotham's most famous celebrity chefs, famous worldwide for her modern spin on classic Italian taste. She introduced herself and then began to describe the different course she would prepare personally for them. Esther was beaming at her, excited. Wine was poured and the chef left to prepare their meal.

Bruce lifted his glass, "to Mozart," as Esther giggled at him and settled excitedly back into her chair.

"You would not know Mozart from Chopin."

"Ahhh, now there you are wrong. I am a Mozart fan. In fact I will tell you a secret if you promise to keep it to yourself." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Umm hmmm. What kind of secret could Bruce Wayne possibly have?"

"I actually have the album for Giovanni. There, now you know. I secretly enjoy Opera," He winked at her.

Esther's voice rolled with laugher. "Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne secretly loves Opera eh?"

The courses were served, each one more delicious than the last. Wine flowed and both Bruce and Esther were laughing and carefree. By the time dessert arrived the mood was light and slightly intoxicated.

Bruce leaned forward, "Esther, will you attend the Opera with me tonight? I have secured a private box, with an amazing view of the stage. And if you like we can arrive separately to avoid any paparazzi."

"Amazing view of the stage you say?" She teased chewing her lip. She took one long deep breath and though it over as Bruce sat, leaning forward in anticipation. "Okay, BUT only if we arrive separately."

He leaned back with a huge grin, "It's a date."

* * *

Esther left the restaurant first and took a cab the short distance to the Gotham City Opera House. The interior was just as grand and luxurious as she remembered. The patrons were all elegantly attired and swarming around the grand lobby. She was escorted by a handsome attendant up to her private box and took a seat. A few minutes later Bruce appeared beside her, smiling as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"To Mozart," Esther teased.

The show begins as waves of sultry music washed over them. This was a darker retelling of the original Don Giovanni. The performers were spectacular and Esther was completely engrossed in the sensual notes. Bruce was also engrossed, but not in the Opera, he was captivated watching Esther express so much passion for an art she loved. Her red lips were softly smiling and her breath moved with the music; she was enraptured, leaning forward in her chair with bright wide eyes.

Intermission arrived and Esther looked away from the stage for the first time since the Opera began. Grinning wildly at Bruce and flushed with pleasure as she applauded the performers.

"Aren't they amazing?" She asked, her brilliant eyes dazzling and excited.

"Amazing," He smiled in agreement but he was not referring to the opera.

Esther excused herself and slipped away to freshen up. When she arrived back she noticed that Bruce had procured two more glasses of champagne.

They toasted and drank, the lights went down and she turned back toward the stage. The second act was just as beautiful as the first. During one particularly stirring song Bruce took Esther's hand in his fingers. She squeezed back as the tragic music consumed her. The satisfied smile on Bruce's face at this simple contact endured until the lights went down and Esther pulled her hand away to applaud energetically.

"I swear, that may have been the best opera I have ever seen," she gushed as her thrilled eyes glittered into his.

He had never seen her so happy. She was radiant as he gently pulled her toward him. His arms wrapped securely around her as his warm lips fell to hers. Consumed by the dark music, she closed her eyes and relaxed into his warm embrace, savoring his soft kisses. Esther was still enwrapped in the melody as he teased and enticed her mouth. She timidly reached up and ran her finger through the short hair above his neck causing him to groan into her mouth and deepen the kiss. His hand followed a trail from her back to her side and down her shapely hip. His fingers felt pleasantly firm and gentle against her and she leaned closer as Bruce gently stoked a fire deep within her.

The lights went up distracting her and she begins to pull away realizing what she had allowed. Bruce held her firmly and sealed there kiss with one last brush of his lips. His eyes were dark and intense in his arousal. Still holding her close he gazed with longing into Esther's icy blue eyes. She was panting lightly and flushed from his enticing kiss.

"Bruce, I…, you need to know that I am not good for you. I can never be what you would need... I… I'm not what you think I am," She stammered trying to explain growing frustrated with each word.

"Shhhhhh," he kissed her with one more softly lingering kiss. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his soft lips against hers. Bruce could see her desire. Her eyes were dilated and her lips were softly parted as she studied his flawless determined face. A sense of satisfaction rolled through him; perhaps with a little more time and patience he would win her over.

He had smeared her red lipstick. Raising a finger he wiped away the marks. It was a sensual gesture, romantic and too brief. She laughed lightly when she realized she has practically painted his mouth red. She pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to him.

"It's really not your color," she teased.

Wiping his mouth he laughed and offered her a hand up. An unexpected jolt shook the building, like the first wave of an earthquake, than another. Loud booming sounds echoed of the walls. The crowd below them began to scream and scatter. Bruce pulled Esther close, grabbed her coat, and rushed them out of their box. The stairs and halls were a panic as the throng of theater goers rushed for the doors. Esther looked around, this building was safe, somewhere else, somewhere nearby was where the blast had detonated.

Bruce pulled her forward directing her down the stairs and through the masses. Once outside they gazed, stunned, at the billows of smoke rising around the skyline. Another explosion, Debris and ash begin to rain down upon them. Esther pulled on her coat and steers them toward the east, Bruce pulled her the other way.

"Wait, Bruce stop!" She clutched his arm forcing him to face her. She was silent, lost in a vision. Confused he watched her face as she poured though the tunnels in her mind.

10, 15 seconds pass as she concentrated. Another blast, she was still as stone. Suddenly she knew where they must go. "We must not go west."

He wraped his arm protectively around her and steered them toward the east. They passed a pub with the television tuned to the news. Stopping to watch they see reporters scrambling, the city was burning, and there were reports of a massive breakout from Arkham. The Joker voice was chilling as fingers on a chalkboard, as he projected on air:

_"Good Evening Friends. I was thinking about how much I love Gotham but it's not **fair** for me to have kept you all to myself. Why should I get to have all the fun? So, tonight I have decided to share. I have invited my friends to join the party. But the real guest of the hour is standing right beside me. I'm sure you all remember good old Harvey Dent." _

Silence…

_"Hello Gotham… the Joker is right," _The voice was a deep growl_. "It's hasn't been fair!"_ Bellowed the clear and angry voice of Harvey Dent. _"But that is about to change."_

The line went dead as the newsroom sat soundless in shock. Now the world knew Harvey Dent was alive. That Gotham had been lied to and manipulated by its own system. A part of Esther wished she could have been there to see the Joker do it. Talk about a message… She had an ironic half smile on her face and she watched the rest of the panicked broadcast.

Bruce tugged Esther away, pulling her toward the Rushmore. They were close now, two or three blocks away. He needed to get her somewhere safe. It was time for Batman to get to work. When they arrived he quickly embraced her at the door, stammering an apology, and ran off into the night.

Esther called out to him to wait. He was running the exact direction she told him not to go. He was running straight into madness.

"That idiot is going to get himself killed!" she shrieked to herself.

Esther rushed through the lobby and up to her apartment. She had to get out of that dress. She practically tore if from her frantic body. Standing in her red satin lingerie she quickly strapped the thin metal plates to her shins and thighs and pulled black leather pants over her legs. Her new ballistic vest followed; it was thinner, lighter than her last one; designed specifically for her body but offered less protection than her older ruined heavy vest. She could move and flex quite easily. Two thin steel gauntlets cover her forearms, underneath strapped two concealed switchblades to her wrists. Esther pulled a long sleeved black turtle neck over her body. Her black motorcycle jacket and boots followed. As usual, she tucked a butterfly knife in each boot. Her XD9 was tucked close to her body, concealed by her leather motorcycle jacket. Spare clips were concealed in her pockets. Tonight she was not even close to concealing that she was all woman, every curve was defined in the fitted soft leather clothing. She needed ease of movement, not camouflage.

She tucked her waved hairstyle up and pulled on the black bobbed wig, the thick black fringe bangs concealing the spiked metal across her forehead. She pulled a black mask over her chin and nose. No time for makeup or contacts. She grabbed her black motorcycle helmet and gloves, rushing down to the basement. In less than five minutes time she was armored, armed, and speeding down the dark Gotham streets toward chaos, following where Bruce Wayne fled.

Her blood was flowing with delicious adrenaline. The city was a mad house around her, citizens were screaming and running wildly. Many fires were scattered around the city, burning uncontrolled, as she flew by on her speeding bike. The Joker certainly created an excellent distraction with all the random bombings. The police and fire department were doing their best to organize the chaos and put out the fires but they were stretched thin and madness was everywhere. She searched frantically but Bruce Wayne was nowhere to be found.

Esther sped toward the bridge that led to Arkham Asylum, toward the epicenter of the madness. Unsure of her goal, was she still looking for Bruce Wayne or craving sight of the Joker? She had a sense of duality. The bike rocketed between her thighs pushing her toward the unknown.

Several of the escaped inmates of Arkham were wondering the streets. She turned a corner and stopped short, breaking her bike as the confused and elderly face of Carmine Falcone stood like a tree in the road. He was looking around frightened and muttering; the soft blue of his regulation asylum jumpsuit glowing in the light. Esther jumped off her bike and walked toward the mentally disturbed man. Even after the last year the effects of the Scarecrow's fear toxin has not left Falcone's tortured mind.

She stepped close to get a better look at the lunatic. He was frightened, talking to himself and weeping.

"Carmine," she called gently.

His face whipped around to her and he stopped his mutterings, surprised at what he saw. Stripping one glove off her hand, Esther reached her cool fingers to the face of the old broken man. He held perfectly still meeting her eyes with a look of wonder. She knew who he was, once the strongest mob boss in the city and now a simpering tortured soul. She remembered this man from her Father's funeral. He had tried to be kind to that heartbroken little girl.

His mind was a tangled mess of horrors. "_He has certainly paid for his crimes",_ she thought. Pushing though his fractured psyche she soothed his fears and pushed them away. He would never be sane again but at least now he could have a peaceful psychosis. This was her gift to him for his compassion that day.

"You have your father's eyes," he whispered watching her eyes above her mask.

Esther smiled at him and gently asked, "Where is the Joker? Which direction did he go?"

Carmine pointed down the street and walked away muttering about how he just spoke with an angel. Esther jumped back on her motorcycle and headed off in the direction he directed. A few blocks later she witnessed the frantic police scattered about, trying to round up the disorderly mad escapees. Blue jumpsuits were scattered around the streets. Most of the lunatics were just wandering aimlessly; others were violently attacking anyone who approached. Esther saw a heavily scarred man, his long stringy blond hair flying behind him as he attacked a frightened cop with an axe. Her gun was in her fingers before she could blink and she shot the lunatic square in the face from the shadows. In shock and relief the police looked about but Esther was already gone. The Joker must be nearby… He would not miss a show like this for the world.

The corporate office of Gainley and Son's stood before her. The building was tall with a sweeping view of the area below. "_The Joker is coming here…"_ She could see in her mind's eye the silhouette of the Joker standing at a large glass window grinning madly at the carnage he created below. In the street before the building were several clown masked thugs laughing as the waited for their boss. It was pure pandemonium. With all the madness it was is easy for Esther to pass unnoticed through the shadows. Esther hid her bike in a dark alley, leaving her motorcycle helmet behind and taking a heavy rusted pipe from the ground. Its long weight felt natural in her arms as she swung it to check the balance.

Edging toward the tall building Esther watched the heavily armed clown masked men near the door. They had a woman with them. She was dressed in a scandalous naughty nurse outfit with a green and purple bustier exposed beneath. It was cut short revealing torn fish net stockings and thigh high black boots. Her curvaceous petite body was laughing as her golden blond pigtails bounce with her mirth. White paint covered her face. Her lips were covered in a thick black shine; a diamond of black paint surrounded each green eye.

"Hurry up boys," she called, "Mista J will be here any second."

Raising an eyebrow… "_Mista J_?" Esther snickered. Leaning back against the wall she glanced up toward the moon while she waited. It was full and heavy in the cloudy night sky. A familiar rusty grey van skidded to a halt in front of the building's doors. More clowns crawled out the door. Esther recognized the long graceful fingers of masked Thomas as he waved an IMI Uzi around searching for danger. Meathead was also there filling the space with his stocky muscled form. Proud and arrogant, the Joker climbed out with a triumphant blaze in his eye and stepped forward toward the doors.

The busty blond threw her arms around him, pressing her body against his while welcoming him to the party.

"Oh Puddin, isn't it just wonderful? It happened exactly as you said, you're so clever!" she delighted in her high nasal squeak.

The Joker grinned a disgusted maddening smile down at the woman frantically clutching him. He raised an eyebrow at her and roughly shoved her to the ground. She fell on here rear with a yelp and looked up with huge injured green eyes.

"You did well Harleen," He scowled down at his plaything while toying with his knife and considered for a moment. His face cracked in to another frightening grin. His dark rimmed eyes were lost in the skull like paint. "Tonight I am feeling-ah… geeenerous." Warning flashed across his Glasgow smile. "Clear off before I fulfill my urge to kill you." Dismissing her he strode past her prone body and entered the building.

The man of the hour, Harvey Dent climbed from the van. With a smile twisting her lips Esther could see his heavily disfigured face. It had not changed since the night she watched him fall from the ledge. His hand was playing with a shiny coin as he stared down in disgust at the blond. "Hello Harleen Quinzel."

"The name's Harley Quinn bub," she spat rising to her feet, brushing off her rump and growling.

Harvey Dent… _Two Face_… ignored her and followed in the door behind the Joker.

Meathead turned his mask to the sexy blond and teased, "Better run off and hide before the Boss changes his mind."

Fury erupted from the woman as she screamed at the mountain of a man. "I'm the Joker's Harley Quinn, who are you to speak to me!" she pouted and paced back and forth glancing at the doors of the building as a heated debate ran though her insane mind.

Esther noticed Tommy's complete disregard for her as his lovely fingers gently grasped the intimidating gun. He appeared satisfied and steady.

Falling farther back into the shadows Esther began the careful and silent assent up the fire escape. The Joker's clowns begin to circle the building but failed to notice the lithe shadow above them. Once on the roof she shot the lock off the access door, the noise muffled by her gun's suppressor, and opened the door. She jammed the pipe holding the door open and entered the building. The cool dark hallway concealed her. Offices and cubicles filled the space. Esther headed toward a large conference room that dominated the front side of this floor. Peering through an inside window she observed him, just like in her vision. The Joker's silhouette was facing out the window gazing upon the anarchy in the streets with an excited wild look in his eyes. Nearby, Harvey Dent was witnessing the same view but his face is filled with hatred and anger. Absentmindedly he tossed his coin up and down while sneering at the city.

Esther understood that face well; his desire for revenge was a mirror of the expression she used to wear. But his mind had grown wild in his duality, he had grown mad.

"Your explosions started right on time Joker, 10:22 exactly," grunted Harvey as he caught the shining coin in his palm.

The Joker's twisted grin widened. He pulled out his gold pocket watch at checked the time. "Well Harvey old chum… It's been a barrel of laughs but I have some, ah, errands to run."

"But-"

"Ah ta ta ta ta," the Joker wagged his knife, I gotta go check on the little lady." He began to walk toward the elevator.

Thinking of Harley Quinn, "You have terrible taste in woman," Harvey said dispassionately turning back to the window.

Roars of laughter echoed off the walls as the Joker entered the elevator and left the building.

A few minutes later Harvey turned to leave as well. Esther saw the time on the wall. 12:15… Had it really been less than two hours since the first explosion? She left the building and crept down the fire escape and found her bike. Riding back through insanity row she saw Batman fighting off the Scarecrow and several enraged inmates. Pulling her bike to the shadows she stepped off and watched the battle interested and amused.

In her heart she knew that Batman was necessary to maintain the balance if the Joker and his new "friends" were on the loose. If she did not step in soon he would be overwhelmed by the Scarecrow. Cracking her neck Esther prepared to defend him.

The Scarecrow was masked in a hideous burlap sack, waving his arms and randomly spraying people with his toxin. A screaming mob was tearing at Batman as he tried to subdue without harming. Esther raised her gun. Batman was distracted for a moment and the Scarecrow kicked him in the chest, laughing and dancing around. Esther fired, grazing the Scarecrow in the shoulder. Clutching his arm the thin man yelled in pain. The burlap sacked covered head darted up, searching the shadows for his assailant and finding nothing. He turned to flee before Batman could regain his feet. Esther laughed under her breath as the Scarecrow darted away through the street like a wary dog.

When the crowd began to surround and cling to Batman Esther rushed forward to stand by his side. He looked at her with his unreadable mask as she began to fight off the mob around him. Back to back they decimate the encroaching drugged inmates. They flowed together, the perfect team. Her quick silken moves twirled and destroyed, His superior strength bent and damaged. After a few minutes the mob was lying incapacitated at their feet or running in horror. Breathing heavy they turn to face one another. Batman watched her with wary admiration, she was a brilliant fighter. Eager for a closer look he took a step nearer; her eyes were hidden by shadows and Batman frowned as he studied her mask.

Battle done, Esther turned to leave.

"Wait," commanded the deep baritone.

Esther looked over her shoulder and said softly with a smile in her deep voice, "Behind you."

One of the inmates had staggered to his feet clutching a pipe prepared to swing. Batman turned just in time to block the attack. In mere moments the man was knocked out and Batman turned back to the mysterious woman. She was gone.

* * *

**I hope you liked this Chapter. Please review and make my day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again, thank you to mithrabear**** and xlevitate for the wonderful reviews! **

**Chapter 18**

The streets were still total pandemonium as Esther's bike flew toward her house. Once in her apartment she peeled off her leather jacket and walked back toward the bedroom. Something was different. The lovely red gown and white coat she had worn to the opera were now draped over a chair. In their place was a Joker card with the scratched writing:

_Wanna play? Come to the party if you can hazard a guess where it is…_

Esther chuckled; The Joker's talent did not lie in riddles. To be on the safe side Esther put in her muddy brown contacts and rimed her eyes with heavy black liner. She pulled her leather coat back on, adjusted her mask, and headed out the door. Hazard's Razor was not far.

As she neared the nightclub loud music echoed down the street. While the city burned and chaos spread the ones responsible celebrated their victory. After parking her bike a few alleys away Esther sauntered up to the door and was instantly stopped by heavily armed security. Esther smiled to herself when she saw none other than Meathead and Thomas among them. They eyed her masked face suspiciously and reach forward to check her for weapons. She brushed their hands away and flashed the Joker's calling card. Her eyes met Thomas's and she knew her recognized her. He said nothing, behaving as if she were a perfect stranger. Esther admired him for that; he certainly knew how to keep his yap shut.

Pushing security aside she walked brazenly into the dark nightclub. The room was densely packed despite the chaos outside. Wildly reveling people were dancing, drinking, and fucking, giving the air the heavy wet feel of sin. The crowed consisted of gangsters, hookers, and a few thrill seeking Gothamites. It always amazed her how normal people were stupid enough to completely disregard their lives and socialize with criminals… and in this case the criminally insane.

Intense music was pulsing through the air stirring the crowd into a frenzy on the darkened dance floor. In dark corners men were grinding against whatever woman was available, pawing and panting against the painted whores. Disgusted, Esther passed by a greasy thug pounding away against a skinny bored looking hooker. Tonight these women would be well paid and very busy.

Esther edged around the room, prowling in the shadows and passing unnoticed by the crowd. Up in the VIP section sat Maroni and the madly grinning face of Harley Quinn. Harley was watching the crowd and reveling in the lust and chaos. Her legs were spread widely open, flashing purple panties and torn fishnets. Esther found her repulsive and just a little pathetic. Where was the Joker?

Leaning back against the wall with one foot propped up she waited. Two more men emerged from the shadows behind Maroni and Harley Quinn. _"There you are…." _Harvey Dent and the Joker stood on the balcony and observed the room. Harvey look bored and repulsed one moment the excited the next, shifting back and forth between the two extremes. The Joker bent down, whispering into the ear of Harley Quinn. Her diamond shaped black rimmed eyes closed in pleasure as she leaned back toward his painted mouth with a sigh. When he had finished speaking she looked up at him with a huge smile on her black lips and batted her eyelashes. The Joker gave her an impatient shove and Harley bounded of the chair and hurried out of the club with an exultant smile.

He looked annoyed, impatient, as he stood with his shoulders hunched and scanned the room. Esther stood still, waiting for his eyes to fall on her. The Joker locked on her and smiled a wicked red grin, twisting his scars high up his cheeks. His eyes flashed as he appraised her relaxed demeanor. He gestured a hand to the stairs leading toward him and raised an eyebrow. She rose slowly from the wall and walked casually up the stairs, straight into the Joker's private party.

"You made it. I'm so thhhrilled," intoned the pleased Clown. His eyes narrowed in pleased regard as he looked Esther's body up and down. The black leather hugged and clung to every curve. He raised an eyebrow at her black wig and mask. Maroni and Harvey Dent look over with interest as the Joker and Esther wander back into the empty shadows of the balcony. His eyes were locked on hers and he looked extremely satisfied. He stood with his body blocking the view of Esther from two men behind him and pulled his scars into an unhinged grin. Reaching purple gloved fingers to her mask, the Joker giggled as he pulled it down to exposing her red lips.

Stooping down he planted a hungry kiss against her mouth and ran his hands along her body. He pulled up with a perplexed look when he feels her thin ballistic vest under the soft leather jacket. Grabbed her ribs in both hands he griped the vest and sneered.

Annoyance laced his voice, "Expecting some, ah, trouble are you?" His tongue darts out over his scars as he loomed angry over her.

"Perhaps you haven't heard. Someone let all the crazies out of Arkham," She said nonchalantly with a wry grin on her lips.

Roaring with laughter he gave her a little shake. Maroni and Dent looked back but only saw the large purple overcoat of the cackling Joker.

The Joker tugged her closer and kissed her again, passionately pushing his scarred lips against her skin, smearing her with his paint. She moaned softly against him as he pushed his tongue into her warm mouth. Backing her against the wall he pressed his body against her.

Esther leaned her head back and sighed in a silken dark voice, "It really was quite a debut…"

A self-satisfied grin spread across his face as he lowered his chin to his chest and watched her from under his brows. He ran his eyes over her face as his fingers toyed with the tips of her black wig. Red paint and lipstick were smeared over her lips. She reaches up her fingers to wipe the smudges away while laughing provocatively, "I feel like your personal canvas. Every time I see you I end up covered in paint."

A heady amused look flashed through his black eyes as he lifted her mask back into place. "You could just paint your face like me and save the trouble of wearing a mask."

She laughed deep in her throat. "No thanks, I will leave the heavy makeup to your girlfriend," Esther flippantly taunted as her gloved hands ran down his chest.

The Joker's mood shifted suddenly. Gone was the teasing lightness replaced with a violent rage. His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward bottomless black eyes staring angrily down at her.

Undaunted she continued her banter as she adjusted his tie, "Really Joker. It's kind of funny that you started attracting groupies."

Esther could see that she had struck a nerve. "Why so serious?" She raised a challenging eyebrow.

His knife flashed at her throat as he ripped down her mask and kissed her roughly, marking her again. His tongue was cruel as he plundered her stunned mouth. Smearing her forcefully with his paint, he roughly rubbed his scars against her skin as he continued the punishing kiss. When he lifted his head his eyes were shining with a mix of anger and passion. The knife at her throat had forced her head back at an awkward angle. Esther's lips and cheeks were stained in red and white. Still holding that deadly blade to her skin the Joker pulled off one glove with his teeth and smeared a finger in his black eye paint. He smudged it roughly over her lids and across the bridge of her nose, drawing a greasy black line across her eyes.

He pulled her mask up again and glared at her, daring her to wipe the paint away. Esther narrowed her eyes in anger and reached her hand for his knife. She wrapped her gloved fingers around the razor sharp blade and pulled it from her throat. The blade fell back with only slight resistance.

The mask had covered the paint on her mouth and cheeks. The Joker's black smear across her face has only added to her dark appeal. It made Esther look sinister and deadly as her eyes flashed in rage.

The Joker's tongue darted out over his lips. It was his turn to mock, "Why so serious-ah?"

A voice announced from behind them. "Boss, it's all set up." Esther recognized Meathead's drawl.

Suddenly the Joker was happy again. He smiled down at his painted treasure winking as he beckoned Esther to follow. Annoyed she growled and cracked her sore neck. Maroni and Dent were nowhere to be seen. As the Joker, Esther, and Meathead walked down the steps the entire club became still, staring at them in their procession. Esther chuckled quietly at the strange worshipful looks that locked onto the Joker. He was a god to these lunatics. Eventually they walked down a short hall and entered into a private room. The dark red walls were soundproofed, cutting off much of the racket from the club.

In the center of the room sat a poker table. Already seated were Maroni and Dent. They looked up when she entered and Maroni raised a brow. Dent was playing with his coin and studying Esther with absorbed attention. A large revolver sat on the table, shining in the dim light before him.

"Wanna play?" Esther said to herself laughing softly under her mask while glancing at the Joker out of the corner of her eye.

He was stripping off his overcoat and Jacket, hanging them on the coat rack by the door, then rolled up his sleeves

"Who's the Broad?" questioned Maroni as he sat back in his seat and ran his eyes over Esther's figure.

Esther answered, "I have no name." She took a seat across from Dent. Harvey's eyes were glued to her. Both sides of his face bent into a distrusting expression. She met his glare with neutral eyes as she leaned back in her chair. The Joker sat to her right, next to Dent.

Tension was emanating off of Harvey, he was thinking of Rachel as he watched the Joker with this woman. Rachel had her 50/50 chance. This new masked woman will have hers too.

Esther could sense what he was thinking and offered her opinion, "I am not afraid of your coin Harvey."

"It's not my coin that you should fear," Harvey raised the revolver, pointing the large barrel at Esther.

The Joker giggled and leaned on his elbows, eagerly enjoying the show. Maroni rolled his eyes with a sigh and sat back.

Harvey rubbed the coin between his fingers. "You live," he showed the untarnished side. "You die," he said flipping the coin to the marred face on the other side.

Entwining her fingers together behind her head Esther leaned back farther into her chair and waited. The light of a smile crinkled the corner of her eyes as she chuckled. Harvey tossed the coin and watched it flash in the dim light. It landed on the velvet topped poker table spinning wildly as the entranced group watched on. The spinning slowed to a stop and the coin balanced perfectly on its edge, mocking the man who threw it, refusing to fall.

"Looks like your coin has disregarded me Harvey," Esther chuckled from her chair as the eyes bulged on the unbelieving Harvey Dent's face. His exposed teeth and lidless eye were shining in the low light as he slowly reached for the coin and tucked it in his pocket.

The Joker and Maroni were hooting with laughter. "Ahhhh Harvey," the Joker sing songed slapping the table in his mirth. "Looks like she broke your coin!"

Harvey seemed appeased but annoyed as he tucked the revolver in his coat.

Maroni chimed in, "Where's the other guy?"

Meathead answered from the door, "He's getting stitched up in the back. Bullet grazed his shoulder. He should be here in a minute."

Esther thought back to the Scarecrow's fight with Batman from earlier. With the collection of villains in this room she would not be surprised if he was the missing guest.

"Sit down Melvin and take his place until he gets here," spoke the unconcerned Joker.

_"Melvin? Meatheads name is Melvin?_" Esther almost wanted to laugh.

The chips were passed out and the game began. Esther was a strong card player and slowly began to build her pile of winnings. Harvey was back and forth, sometimes winning huge hands then losing everything in the next. Marvin and Maroni were losing slowly while the Joker dominated the table.

Under the table the Joker had spread his legs wide and pressed his thigh against Esther's leg. He was covertly flirting with her, knocking her leg and trying to distract her. Unfazed, she still managed to beat him at a few hands.

There was no "shop talk" just friendly banter at the table. Harvey was silent, watchful, and arrogant. Maroni liked this woman but he knew that if the Joker had her at this table that she was dangerous. Still, his macho self and called her "dame" and "broad" often. Esther could care less if he called her "applesauce" or "wheelbarrow." He was funny and she would laugh at his jokes and stories.

After a few hands the missing guest arrived. The Scarecrow, Dr. Jonathan Crane, came through the door and greeted the room. "So sorry I'm late gentlemen… and lady" he added when his eyes fell on Esther. Melvin stood from his chair and went back to stand security at the door. Dr. Crane sat next to Esther and winked at her, "I do love a lady in a mask."

Esther nodded her greeting and studied the man. He was handsome. Chiseled features and striking blue eyes smiled at her. He was also totally insane. Esther could feel the darkness of his mind as he calculated what he wanted to do to the woman he was watching.

She had been on a business trip when the "Night of Terror" struck Gotham and had not been exposed to his gas. Vaguely, she wondered what its effect would have been on her. She turned back to the table and began to expertly shuffle and deal the cards.

Dr. Crane had seen the Joker's leg up against the woman when he walked into the room. He was very intrigued. "I am Dr. Jonathan Crane," he greeted with a friendly smile.

"I know who you are Scarecrow," Esther answered blandly causing the other men at the table to snicker.

"Glad to hear my fame in known near and far," Crane jested back. "What brings you to our little party?"

"Just thought I'd have some laughs with Gotham's most dangerous men," she joked ironically, annoyed with his question. "What does that say about me Doctor? What's your diagnosis?"

More laughs around the table. Jonathan Crane looked very enthralled as is vivid blue eyes flashed. "Where did you find her Joker?" He asked leaning over toward the sinister painted man, interest painted all over his handsome face.

The Joker shrugged his shoulders and answered while adjusting his waistcoat, "Usually under a pile of dead bodies."

Esther chuckled, "Very funny…"

Dr. Crane sat back with a satisfied grin and tossed some chips on the table. She was interesting indeed.

A few more hands were played, and the chips begin to pile up in front of her. The Joker was still the clear leader but Esther suspected she could beat him in the end. It made for a fun and challenging game.

There was a knock on the door and Harley Quinn barged in with a high pitch nasal, "Hello Boys!" Her arms were filled with pizza boxes and beer. She trotted over to a side table and dumped her load down with a thwack. Turning with a huge grin she bobbed her head, pigtails bouncing, and studied the table. Her Puddin had the most chips. She clapped her hands at him smiling in delight. The Joker ignored her as he would ignore a cockroach crawling on the ground.

Harley had eyes only for the Joker as she stepped toward the table and leaned forward displaying her bosom and kicking one foot behind her. Esther could smell the woman's sweat and the lingering scent of smoke.

"Anything else I can getcha Mista J?" Harley's high voice was as sultry as she could make it.

Silence…

Esther tossed away two card and slipped the two new she was dealt into her hand. It was a full house. She dropped more chips onto the pile in the center of the table and watched the faces of the men.

That's when Harley noticed the black haired woman sitting at the Joker's side. Harley leaned in close, right near the unfamiliar masked woman's face and squinted her eyes as she studied her. With a sneer on her mouth Harley ran a condescending glare over Esther.

Esther ignored her, focus completely on the game. Dent threw down his cards in defeat; the hand was now between Esther and the Joker. Esther faced her rival for the pot and watched his face. The Joker threw more chips at the table and bumped his thigh against her leg with a suggestive grin.

Instant horror filled Harley when she saw the Jokers leg pressed firmly up against that strange woman's thigh. "Puddin?" she growled.

The Joker disregarded the annoying Harley. In fact the whole table ignored her as they continued watching the entertaining showdown. Enraged she stood straight, shoulders down and tense. How dare that woman touch her Puddin! Her hand shot between her breasts and yanked a knife from her bustier. With a snarl she grabbed for Esther's neck swinging her knife in a violent arc.

Her hand met air as Esther smoothly flowed from her chair and slid behind the scantily dressed Harley Quinn. Instantaneously Esther clutched her attacker's knife hand, twisting it behind the woman's back as she slammed the pigtailed girl's face painfully against the table. With a yelp Harley unwillingly dropped her knife as cards and chips scattered everywhere. The men at the table were stunned, all but the Joker who stared at Esther and Harley in sadistic glee and licked his lips.

Esther's face was calm as she watched Harley thrash under her pinioning grip. She shoved a knee into the squirming woman's back restraining her completely. Harley's enormous green eyes stared up into the cruel laughing face of the man she loved.

Esther leaned forward and spoke indifferently in Harley's exposed ear. "I had very good hand that you just ruined… Fortunately for you, I have had a _very_ good day and I am feeling… generous." She echoed the Joker's words from earlier.

Harley sputtered and squealed in pain as Esther tightened her grip and forcefully twisted her quarry's arm, dislocating Harley Quinn's shoulder with a loud crack. Wailing in pain Harley began to struggle again, inflaming the agony in her shoulder. "Puddin?" she begged, green eyes wide and wet.

"Want me to end it all for ya Harley?" The Joker pulled out his knife flicked it open before her face causing Harley to give out a little sob of fright. He licked his scars and leaned his head to the side enjoying the show.

"The Joker is not the person in this room you should fear at the moment." Esther's voice was poison. "Perhaps you owe me an apology?..." Esther pushed weight down against the wounded woman with her knee.

"I.. I'm sorry," Harley gasped out between painful breaths.

Esther pitied the stupid creature under her hands. If this woman wanted to worship at the feet of Chaos, that was her choice. She grabbed one yellow pigtail and yanked the yelping girl from the table, ushering her across the room and out the door. Esther tossed Harley on the floor surprising the hell out of Melvin.

"Someone is going to need to set her shoulder," she pronounced as she dropped her.

Melvin grinned and laughed as Harley looked up in hate. Tears were running down her painted face smearing the black in streaks over her white cheeks.

Esther closed the door and walked back to her seat, grabbing Harley knife of the floor and sliding it in her pocket. She sat down as if nothing had happened. The table was a mess of chips and tossed cards.

Maroni was leaning back in his chair smirking, impressed with this strange woman. The Joker and Dr. Crane were laughing hysterically. She had really been something. Esther had caught that little crazy girl so quickly her movements had seemed a blur. Even Dent looked amused… though it was hard to tell with his smug fixed stare. She shot a side long glance at the Joker. He was gazing at her with dark calculating black eyes.

She gathered up her fallen cards and turned to the Joker, "call."

He nodded and lay down his cards. She had won.

With a cackle Esther began cheerfully collecting her chips as Jonathan Crane hooted with laughter and slapped his knee. "She did say she had a very good hand! Excuse me a moment, I think your little Harley Quinn might need a doctor."

The Joker narrowed his eyes and a muscle twitched in his cheek. Dr. Crane stood from the table, eyes shining, and walked out the door. A sudden screech filled the air from outside and Harley's high pitched voice let out a torrent of curses.

The Jokers face began to crack into a malicious smile, his grotesque scars and mouth contorted in a deranged grin. Esther looked at the Joker with playful eyes and intoned, "Puddin?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

The Jokers creepy cackle filled the room as Esther's clear feminine laugh danced with it. In fact, the entire table was laughing, even Dent softly was snickering. The Joker's black eyes met Esther's and memories of all the time he had stolen her chocolate pudding flashing through their minds.

Dr. Crane came back into the room and approached the pizza. He served slices to everyone, making a show of placing a plate in front of Esther. She glared at him like he was a moron and turned back to the table. Beers were handed around and the men began to eat.

Esther sat patiently and watched the boys enjoy their dinner.

"Aren't you going to eat?" teased Crane eyeballing her full plate.

"No." She answered flatly. She knew he was ribbing her to remove the mask.

The Joker wolfed down his slices the reached for the pizza on Esther's plate snatching it and shoving it in his mouth. As usual his table manners were atrocious.

"So… Scarecrow," he said with his greasy mouthful. "What, ah, happened to your shoulder hmmm?"

Dr. Crane's eyes flashed." Someone shot me while I was fighting Batman."

"Who?" Maroni asked.

"I don't know…" gritted Dr. Crane

The Jokers evil smirk was on his face…. _"The Bat-man"_ He chewed his scars and pursed his lips disappointed that he had not faced his favorite adversary tonight.

Esther smiled under her mask. She knew who shot Dr. Crane. She giggled softly, attracting the attention of the men.

She looked each one straight in the eye as she said, "So, are you finished eating? I'm eager to continue the game."

It wasn't long before the Joker and Esther had taken all the other players chips. It had come down to one final hand. All the chips were on the table and Esther knew she had won. The Joker played a good game but there was no way he could beat her hand. She had four 2's and the wild Joker card. Five of a kind…

The Joker licked his lips and smirked at her. He settled back into his seat smugly thinking he had won. Esther smiled in wicked triumph as she laid her hand out for all to see. Crane hooted and Maroni whistled. Harvey leaned forward with interest and smiled his first sincere smile since Rachel's death. It twisted his distorted face in a freakish half grin. He looked at the masked faced woman and decided it was a sign. His numbers and his coin, chance was telling him something.

The Joker grunted and dropped his cards, he had a royal flush. An excellent hand, but not good enough to beat hers. She cackled as she pulled all the chips before her and played with her massive pile of winnings.

"Well boys, it's been fun," Esther laughed goodheartedly.

Maroni stood up and pulled on his grey suit jacket smiling down at the table. "I gotta run. It was nice meeting ya Dame."

Jonathan Crane leaned forward and grasped one of Esther's gloved hands in his. He brought it to his lips and said, "Until we meet again."

Esther looked at him with one eyebrow raised as he stood with a twinkle in his eye and left the room. The Joker had not liked that. Not. One. Bit.

Harvey Dent sat at the table immobile, watching. He stood suddenly and thrust out his hand to Esther. She stood and shook it firmly. "It was a pleasure …" He stared at her with his big lidless eye as he walked around the table and out of the room.

Once she was alone in the room with the Joker she stood to grab a slice of cold pizza. Pulling her mask down she ate it quickly swigging beer to swallow it down. The Joker was lounging back, arms crossed over his chest, watching her with a satisfied smirk.

"I was starving! I can't even remember the last time I ate pizza….mmmmmm… It's good!" She said with her mouth stuffed full of food.

Chuckling at her he flashed his yellow teeth and began to play with his knife. Esther remembered Harley's knife in her pocket and pulled it out to inspect it. The blade was dirty and needed to be sharpened. There were traces of dried blood caked in the crevices. Harley must have used it tonight. Esther closed the blade and tucked it back in her pocket.

"So," Esther gestured to the table. "Since I demolished you all tonight what do I win?" She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes with a smirk.

He gestured at himself with his knife, "Me." He winked provocatively.

Laughing, "I've already had you…"

Ester put her elbows on the table and steepled her hand together, resting her chin on her thumbs. A huge yawn escaped her; it had been a long day. Her tired mind daydreamed back to the wonderful Opera from earlier. A sweet dreamy smile gently curled the corner of her lips. She sighed and closed her eyes a moment to savor the remembrance.

She looked so peaceful … "You're making a face. What are you thinking about?" The Joker grunted as he cracked his neck.

Esther opened her eyes and turned her head to face his heavily smeared face. "The Opera I attended earlier this evening. Giovanni, by Mozart, a very dark performance… It was fantastic."

She continued, "You know, your timing was superb. As soon as the opera concluded the city started to blowup." She started to laugh, "It's a good thing I got to see the end or I might have had to kill you for ruining my Valentine's," Esther half teased in a dark voice.

"And the look on his face when the building began to shake!" she laughed and laughed rolling her head back against the chair.

"His face?" He asked with a sneer. "Tell me Princess, did you have a, ah, date?" The Joker's eyes narrowed. He stood up and began to put on his coat.

She wiped a tear from her eye and chuckled, "Why is everyone so surprised whenever they hear I have a date? I'm a grown woman for crying out loud _and_ it's Valentine's Day."

"And besides," She mimed pigtails on her head, "You have no leg to stand on Puddin," she teased with a wink.

The Joker snarled, the energy in the room suddenly shifted; all the ease between them gone.

Puzzled, Esther explained gesturing her hands between them, "Don't worry Joker; I have no illusions about… whatever it is we are."

The Joker was furious; she could see clearly stamped across his sloping posture. He had tensed up and his fists flexed open and closed. Shooting forward the Joker grabbed Esther's by the legs and flung her over his shoulder as she squealed in surprise. The wind was knocked from her as his shoulder slammed against her stomach.

"Put me down!" She kicked her legs wildly kneeing him in the stomach with an, "oomph." He straightened and began to cackle madly. She punched him in the back with a snarl.

He roughly smacked her leather clad bottom.

"Ouch! Damn it!" She shrieked.

His arm around her legs tightened, crushing her knees together. Ester felt him open the door and she pulled up her mask and tried to keep the wig on her head as he bounced her against his shoulder as a warning to behave.

Her weight was nothing to him as he walked through the building and across the dance floor. He drew the stares of his men as he passed, carrying his very irritated cargo out of the dark noisy club. Several of his henchmen were waiting outside the door. Esther glanced up to see his goons leering at her as she held her wig in place and struggled against the Joker pinioning hold.

"Get the van." He grunted at Thomas.

Esther thwacked him in the spine, "My bike is nearby for Christ sake."

He gave her another sharp spank causing all the nearby thugs to roar with laughter. "Ah ah ah Princess, haven't you heard the streets are not safe tonight?" he patted her rump and continued, "All kinds of loonys running around-da. Murder mayhem and all that fun stuff."

The van screeched to a halt in front of them and the Joker swung her down into his arms and tossed her with a bounce onto the back seat. She landed on her back and leaned up on her elbows full of rage. When the Joker met her enraged eyes he cackled in glee. He quickly climbed into the van and slammed the door shut before he turned to her with an evil leer. The jeering laughs of Joker's men roared outside the van.

The Joker climbed above his little Princess as the van began to speed down the road. Thoroughly pissed off, Esther began to slide fluidly from under his approaching bulk. She attempted to grab the door and reached for the handle preparing to leap from the car. He had anticipated her and his hand shot forward grabbing her by the waist and yanking her underneath his strong frame. Esther struggled and grunted trying to twist away. The Joker laughed in her face and hooted, eyes bright with fun, with each curse she screamed.

Landing a solid punch on his jaw only led him to laugh with excitement in her angry face. She punched him again, snapping his head back. His painted pace shot forward his with wild black eyes and licked his lips. He grabbed her arms, leaning over her as greasy green hair hung forward from his smeared painted face.

Snarling, Esther began to gain leverage with her legs and she kneed him solidly in the side. With a laugh he adjusted his body and wrapped his knees around her thighs. He leaned back to laugh with sadistic delight and Esther landed one solid punch in his gut. With a grunt he landed full on top of her, laying his full weight on her, revealing that he had only been toying with her up until that moment.

Still grunting from the blow the Joker laughed at her, he eyes were excited as he looked up into her face. "Got a little fight in you." His voice dropped low, "I like that." He nuzzled her neck.

He was breathing heavy, his slumped shoulders going up and down with each breath. She was crushed under his weight, pinned effectively to the long seat. She made one last wild jerk, the spring on her wrist popped out her switchblade between them.

Slamming her roughly into the seat he disarmed her, beaming in evil delight as he bent her wrist back. The grotesque scars that extended his smeared mouth contorted even more as he grinned wildly. Once the knife had fallen to the floor the Joker ripped the mask from her sweating face. His paint was still smeared across her mouth and cheeks from his earlier assault. He was excited by it and licked his lips while grinning into her eyes. The look in his eye made warmth spread between her legs and he could sense her own growing excitement.

She could feel him begin to grow hard through his trousers and growled. He reached between their bodies and began to unbutton her pants. Esther head butted him, cutting his forehead with one of the spikes hidden under her bangs. He laughed loudly at her effort to escape and put his forearm across her throat pinning her painfully to the seat. A small trickle of blood was running down his forehead, settling into the smeared paint. Esther met his gaze unflinchingly as she leaned her head back to breathe under the pressing weight of his arm.

"That-ta wasn't very nice Princess." He licked his lips and brought his knife to her face. He pushed back her wig and poked her in the forehead creating a puncture to match his own.

A tiny drip of blood began to roll down toward her nose. He leaned forward and licked it up with his flat wet tongue. Despite herself, Esther exhaled in pleasure and slightly relaxed her body against him. He could feel her minor surrender and pure dark pleasure filled his eyes as he stared menacingly into her icy blue orbs.

"I told you Princess, I am your prize tonight." Sweat was running though his greasy white paint as the Joker continued to fumble with her zipper.

"Tommy, pull over. Get out!" His eyes were between their bodies as he began to yank Esther's tight leather pants down to her knees. The van stopped and Thomas jumped out slamming the door. Eager to claim her he reached down with his knife and sliced her underwear off, nicking her skin as she struggled.

"Wait. Damn it I liked those!"

He laughed his manic little cackle inches from her face as he said, "You are in no, aha, _position" _He nudged her with his crotch_,_ "to make demands."

"Fuck you!" She snarled.

"Now, THAT'S the point," he laughed cruelly.

She closed her tempestuous eyes as his mouth descended upon hers. The arm across her neck drew back and one purple gloved hand grabbed her neck firmly as the Joker thrust his tongue deep into her mouth. He was rough with her, establishing his dominance with the brutal kiss. Her body began to respond. She kissed him back arching against him with a guttural groan. He bit her lip and licked a wet line to her ear.

"This is my city. You are mine," his tongue dipped into her ear and he felt her excited shudder.

She turned her head and answered in a husky voice, eyes dilated, "I belong to no one."

The Jokers eyes were liquid black pleasure as he stared into her challenging eyes. Pulling off a glove with yellow teeth, he reached between the Y of her closed legs and pressed his fingers between her thighs. A long digit entered her and swirled around as her eyes widened fractionally. He pulled the wet finger out and leaned back bringing it to his scarred mouth and sucked it clean before her excited eyes. He kissed her deeply forcing her to taste herself as she gasped and pushed herself against him.

He unzipped his purple trousers and pulled out his hard dick. Leaning back the Joker spit at the closed Y of her legs, grabbing his length and positioned himself in the slippery saliva, ready to enter her. She cried out as he thrust inside her. In this position the Joker hit every sensitive point at once. Her legs were pressed tight around his dick as he torturously slid in and out of her incredibly tight passage with each long controlled thrust.

"You are mine." He gave a guttural growl.

He felt a surge of wetness soaked into the front of his trousers. He leered inches from her face as his pressed his dominion and held her neck tightly, forcing her to meet his arduous glare. It was a slow torturous fuck; he deliberately possessed her body and bent her to his will.

"I am mine and mine alone," Esther breathed as her passage clenched around him.

She inhaled deeply as he slowly thrust again; he smelled of smoke, gasoline, sweat and madness. He grinned at her with dark promise of pain.

His gloved hand tightened around her neck and gave her a little shake. Her disobedience was stirring up a dark storm inside him, exciting him. Esther laughed in his eyes as he growled a deep purr. His game was beginning to backfire has his anticipation grew.

The Joker leaned forward and began to attack her with deep hard thrusts, creating a slick slapping sound as their bodies met. He was rough and her pleasure began to mix with pain. He watched the nuances of discomfort blend with the lust in her eyes. The van was savagely rocking with the force of his fast brutal thrusts. Grunts and growls tore from his throat as he jerked against her. Esther began to moan in the building ecstasy, quivering around his demanding need. His hand clamped down over hers and pinned them over her head as he fucked her, hard and fast, his hips pumping relentlessly. Laughing he opened his switchblade before her passion filled eyes.

The Joker laid the flat side of his blade against her cheek as the swelling lust twisted within him. She was well aware of his loosely reigned violence as she screamed out and began to come violently around his thick bruising cock. He continued to pound into her as he caressed the cold bladed down her check and jabbed a small slice in the tender skin under her jaw as she rode the aching waves of her orgasm. The Joker's eyes were bottomless pools of black delight as he stabbed the blade viciously into the seat by her head. His smeared mouth leaned forward and he lapped at the tiny bleeding wound with his long tongue. The fingers at her neck rip down the fabric of her turtleneck and the Joker viciously bit her, breaking skin and bruising. She tossed her head back and cried out in pain and pleasure at the sharp merciless bite that pushed her violent orgasm to the brink. Esther twisted her hands above her as he continued the bloody bite, ramming her passage viciously, rocking the van and pulverizing her tender trembling body. He cried out a twisted husky moan against her bleeding neck and released hot ropes of cum inside her wet twitching tunnel.

Pushing one final shove between her tightly clenched thighs the Joker licked her bleeding neck, trailing his tongue up to her cheek, and smeared the blood in the paint he had rubbed across her face. Esther was lost in her own world of twisted pleasure as his tongue traced over her cheeks. He was carnal, primal, as he continued to spread blood across her face and panting mouth. The Joker painted a twisted bloody smile on her sweaty face and grinned in giggling delight at the finished product.

It had been a quick mating; aggressive and turbulent. His eyes burned with purpose and demand as he stared into her black smeared eyes. Esther unwound her hands from his greasy hair and pulled off her gloves. She reached her long fingers around the back of the Joker's neck. Sharp nails dig into the sweaty skin as Esther slowly raked a vicious bloody trail from his vertebrate to his collar, marking him as he marked her. His eyes roll back and he grunted twisting his head.

His eyes glowed with demented pleasure as blood begins to drip into his shirt. They stayed entwined as the sun rose slowly outside, bloody, ravaged, and completely sated.

Growling she tightened her satisfied vice around his still intruding cock. A wicked grin twisted the gruesome scares of the Joker's mouth, revealing her red blood between his teeth. Much of his red paint was gone. With a challenging twist of her lips she wiped her fingers against the bloody bite mark on her neck and held them before his face.

"I'm afraid your mask is slipping. Careful now or I will see your face," she teased with a smirk.

Slowly, with a wicked shine in her eyes she painted a grotesque red grin across his exposed scars and lips with her blood, sealing her work with a rough biting kiss on his lower lip. Narrowed pleased eyes meet hers as he stared at her dirty bloody face, enjoying their matching macabre grins.

After several long minutes the Joker sat up, tucked his wet dick back into his pants, and zipped his fly. Esther crawled out from under him and pulled up the pants around her knees. She was bruised and sore as she cracked her neck loudly and fixed her wig. Spotting the torn red panties on the floor she scowled at the Joker as she shoved them in her pocket. Watching her right herself the Joker smiled evilly and reached down for her disregarded knife. He closed it and handed it over to her. Esther lightly smiled as she tucked it against her wrist. She yanked his knife from the chair and handed it to him with a sneer.

The Joker spread his legs and pushed his thigh against Esther's leg as he yelled for Tommy. He placed a heavy gloved hand on her leg and leered at her as she remedied her wrist and rolled her shoulders. He could see her discomfort from his brutality and he stroked her leg as he would a cat.

Thomas jumped back in the van and started up the engine without a glance behind him. He had heard her screams and watched from a distance as the van shook violently.

Outside, the city was still full of smoke and ash as the Gotham fire department tried to extinguish all the various fires. The Joker's diversion had worked perfectly while he strolled right into Arkham and released the patients.

Lightly, she asked "Where are we going?"

"Good things come to those who wait," he answered with a bored shrug.

Esther turned to face him and narrowed her eyes. "You think you can just drag me around?"

"Yeah," He ignored her and began to clean his nails with a switchblade.

**Thanks for reading! Please take the time to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the new reviews guys and gals! It's always such a treat to read them. Props to mithrabear and CeliaSingsSongs, along with the two guests who reviewed. Thank you!**

**Chapter 19**

The van raced through the streets and pulled up outside a grungy warehouse somewhere in Low Town. The door flew open and the Joker excitedly tugged Esther from the van. "Taa-daa!" he proclaimed gesturing and grinning at her.

Esther lifted her arms and stretched wildly, groaning as her back cracked in release. Pulling up her mask she took a good hard look around. It was as if this little corner of Gotham had become a ghost town, there was absolutely no one around. No lights from nearby buildings, no noise… She imagined at any moment a tumble weed would blow past and she chuckled under her breath.

"I've seen worse," she mocked while looking at the bland exterior of the building. "What happened to your rundown Manor? I spent good time cleaning that place… Don't tell me you brought me here to clean this place too," she taunted while nudging him in the ribs with her elbow as he bit his lip and giggled at her.

"That, uh, location is only known by a few select individuals-sa. This is one of my local _creepy_ hideouts" The Joker waggled his eyebrows at her and ignored her complaining.

"Awwww shucks, I feel special." She snickered while mock punching him in the chin.

His eyes were glittering darkly despite the early morning light, "Yes, you are one of the most _special_ people I know." He twirled a finger by his head, implying that she was nuts.

Giggling, Esther kicked an empty beer can into the bushes and looked at the Joker. His clothes were disheveled; his face was a smeared bloody mess. She wished she could take a photo. As they began to walk forward she could feel a slight soreness in her limbs. Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes she smiled wickedly underneath her mask. They both knew she had held back in her attack, but she had still hurt him. Under his dirty white paint laid some nice new bruises, courtesy of one Esther Cain.

The Joker laughed at her scrutiny and played with his knife. Thomas parked the van and pulled open the sliding factory door. The Joker's hunched frame ambled through the portal with Esther in his shadow. He shuffled through the loading area and into the factory proper as Thomas closed the heavy rolling door behind them. The room was filled with crates and drums of gasoline. As she suspected the place was a dirty junk filled mess. A few random thugs were lounging around. Several clearly passed out from the night's heavy drinking at the club. An old green couch and television were in the middle of the floor, the only homey things about the room.

The goons looked up as the Joker walked through the door. Esther was concealed behind his large purple frame, unseen. On the couch sat Harley Quinn, her arm in a sling and her makeup badly smeared. Once she looked up and laid eyes on the Joker a huge grin spread across her face. She leapt off the couch and ran toward him giggling and bouncing with each step.

She rambled in a high pitched squeaky voice. "Puddin! Welcome home. How was your game?" The once high pitched voice dropped several octaves as her voice became sultry and hungry, "I missed you so much. Whaddya say we head up stairs and celebrate your victory?" Her one good arm wrapped around his neck and she stopped short when she neared the long bloody gashes on his skin. Her long dirty fingers came up to touch them and he grabbed her hand and threw it at her.

"Back off," the Joker growled, causing the smile to fall from Harleys face. She stepped back, bobbing her pigtails and popping a huge bubble with her gum. Harley cocked her head to the side and looked closely at him. His clothes were all messed up and his hair was a greasy sweaty mess. There was blood all over his neck and smeared across his face.

Esther stepped from the shadow of the Joker and stood by his side. The Joker looked down at Esther with an evil grin and lifted a brow. Turning his gaze back to Harley Quinn his face became deadpan, bored.

"Harley, this woman won me in a poker game tonight… So I'm afraid you can't have me." He shrugged and made a defeated face as Esther rolled her eyes and walked away, indifferent to his cruel little games with his pet. Several of the men around the room chuckled and watched in interest as the little show played on. Harley growled low in her throat and stared at Esther balling up her good fist and preparing to pounce.

"Ah ta ta ta Harley; careful now. She is much more dangerous than she looks." Scowling he poked her roughly in the arm reminding the lunatic before him exactly who had dislocated her shoulder. He pushed so hard that she had to take another step back or fall. Pain shot through her tender shoulder and she yelped, turning huge needy green eyes on the Joker.

He hunched down further and glared at the annoying woman, "Go. Sit. Down."

Like a trained poodle she obediently followed his command, plopping down on the couch and pouting as she stared at her man. Harley was confused. For months the Joker had treated her like his girl, flirting, sending her gifts at work. When they had met at the Asylum she had fallen for the misunderstood clown almost immediately. Of all the doctors and interns at the Arkham she had been the only one who got through to him, who understood him. It was as if they were cut from the same cloth. Deep in her heart Harley knew that they belonged together. When he began to tell her about the cruel truth of the world she had listened knowing all he said was true. And this god, this perfect man had told her she was his Harley Quinn.

She had helped him escape; no one had suspected her for an instant. After the Joker was free she continued her internship as if nothing had happened. Each command he had given she had followed and when the time came, it was her who gave him the access he needed to free all the inmates. She had done everything he had wanted. Everything! Now he was ignoring her for that leather clad bitch.

Tonight was supposed to be their night, their perfect Valentine's Day to Gotham and to each other… Harley wanted to kill her. Narrowing her eyes she watched the demon woman walk around the room, exploring. The whispered words of Dr. Jonathan Crane were coming back to her. He had warned her this bitch would try to take the Joker and offered his help to "remove" her. Jonathan Crane wanted the masked woman, probably for some sick experiment, and Harley wanted to get rid of her. Yes, she would help the Scarecrow take the slut away. The thought made her grin and pop another huge bubble of gum.

The Joker's thoughts were back on Esther and he watched her with satisfaction as she slowly explored the room. When she peeked into the old fridge he heard her giggle and asked, "What's so funny?"

A slow smile spread across Esther's lips as she turned to face him. "I keep wondering… where are all the severed heads in jars?"

He let out a low chuckle and leaned against the wall, waiting to see what she would do next.

A muscular tan man with brilliant white teeth walked down the stairs. Drunk, he was grinning at the sexy form of the leather clad woman. Stepping forward he leered at her, looking her up and down as she bent over, poking through a crate near her feet. Distracted and stupid he had not noticed the Joker watching from across the room.

"mmmmm, girl" He purred in a deep sexy voice. "I'm Roscoe." his thoughts were full of the things he could do to that beautiful ass.

The entire room had stopped what they were doing, staring at Roscoe and the masked woman. Esther turned around and stood with one hand on her hip and a brow raised. Looking the idiot up and down she sensed that he was mentally disturbed and a deeply violent man. Unconcerned, she walked away, ignoring him and continued to study the room.

"Hey baby." He grinned flashing his beautiful teeth. "I didn't see you at the party earlier. But you're free now. I'm gonna show you a good time."

"No thanks Roscoe," Her voice was bored as she walked passed him.

Undaunted, Roscoe smiled at Esther and began to circle behind her, checking out her ass and slim waist.

The Joker was watching in fascination, an evil smirk across his smeared painted lips.

The rest of the room could sense that there was some game being played here. Wiser men began to edge back, watching the show and waiting for the next move.

The Joker walked over to the sofa, right behind where Harley Quinn sat pouting and starring daggers at Esther. When she saw him approach a huge insane grin covered her smeared white face. The Joker leaned forward toward Harley as his scars twisted into a manic smile. He placed one gloved hand between the pigtails on her head, forcing her to turn and face Esther. His fingers were harsh against Harley's skull, nails scratching her scalp as he looked up and smirked at Esther. Harley did not care why he was touching her so long as he was touching her and closed her eyes while shivers ran under her excited skin.

Roscoe moved to grab Esther's rear and she side stepped, "You are beginning to annoy me. Piss off."

"What, you think you're too good for me. You're just another whore, how many men you fucked tonight?" He mocked and stepped forward again with his intent clear in his eyes.

A vicious thrill flashed in Roscoe's mind as he reached for her. Instantly she shot up her right arm in a vicious uppercut to his jaw. His head snapped back and he tripped back a few steps. Before he could react Esther spun and landed a well-placed back kick to his gut. He doubled over gasping.

"I warned you Roscoe," She faced the enraged bull of a man. "Walk away now if you want to survive our meeting."

Roscoe stood straight, fire in his eyes. Esther laughed at him as both her switchblades slip from her wrists and landed in her hands. They flicked open and he paused once he saw them. Excited murmurs filled the room as the Joker's men stared with eager mad eyes at the show. Whispered bets were placed and Esther had to try not to smile as the odds were against her. Roscoe's expression betrayed a hint of fear and with a yell he lunged. With the smoothest of spins Esther slipped out of his reach and was instantly right behind him. Her hands arced forward in a blur and slammed into Roscoe's skull. She had jammed a blade in each of his eyes. As the body began to twitch she tore out her knives and let his bleeding mangled corpse fall at her feet.

For a moment the room was silent, shocked at her brutality and skill. This woman had just taken down one of the baddest guys in the gang. Several men began to grumble and handed over money to the few smiling thugs who had bet on the masked woman... Thomas had just made a killing. Esther turned and glared around the room, meeting the eyes of every goon with a promise of death should they cross her. Her eyes fell on the Joker. Upon his scarred lips was a manic boyish smile. His dark eyes were wide with excitement and his breath was coming fast as his tongue darted over his bloodstained lips.

She looked down at the captive head of Harley Quinn. Harley was wide-eyed, her insane mind flashing between pleasure at the Jokers rough hand gripping her head, horror at what Esther and done, and intense hatred for her rival.

The Joker leaned over the sneering Harley Quinn and lectured, "Now **that's **how you use a knife." His proud eyes never left Esther's face as the words purred from his mouth. Esther began to chuckle and grabbed a rag off a nearby crate and began to wipe the gore from her blades. The Joker threw back his head and laughed completely entertained. Creepy echoes bounding off the concrete walls of the large messy room while the mumbling men fell silent… fearing what that laugh could mean.

The Joker looked at Esther and gestured around the room, offering up his minions, "Excellent show Princess. Wanna kill anyone else?"

"Nope." Esther replied flatly while wiping the last of the blood from her knives.

He jerked Harley's head, making her yelp. "Not even her?" He asked with a leer.

Harley looked up as far as her trapped head would allow toward the Joker, horror and heartbreak on her face.

"What? And kill your groupie? No, you can keep her." The words were flat and bored. A few men laughed… Thomas included.

The Joker was a little disappointed. He released Harley's head, pushing her forward with a shove. Harley began to stand, growling at the woman for insulting her. The Joker grabbed her damaged shoulder and forced her back on to the couch as she cried out and whined.

Circling the couch the Joker came to stand before Esther. As usual she did not disappoint. With the naughtiest of grins he grabbed her arm, pulling her up the stairs and dismissed the men below with a, "Clean that mess up."

Practically skipping, he led her down a long concrete hallway and to a heavy metal door. After unlocking it with a key he pulled out of her ear, The Joker pushed the door wide for her to enter with a grin. Laughing and rolling her eyes at his antics she stepped over the threshold and looked around. Unlike the rest of the building she had seen, this room was colorful, interesting… The two small windows were covered with thick black curtains and the room was hardly lit by the intruding morning light. The walls were painted a dark rich green. The concrete floor was covered in a huge midnight black rug that was off center and just a little stained. Centered against the wall was a large bed covered with the same purple sheets she had seen at the Manor. Placed below the windows sat an old wooden desk covered with bits of what looked like metal and wires spread haphazardly over it. Near a door that Esther assumed was a bathroom leaned an old worn and ugly wardrobe. A few random boxes covered in purple spray painted smiley faces were scattered around.

Stepping lightly through the room Esther peaked into one of the boxes and turned looked over her shoulder at the Joker as he closed the heavy door and locked it. "You have a box of grenades in your room. That's… really weird."

"They are much safer in here than down there with those idiots," he said with a small chuckle in his tone

Esther sat at the desk chair and observed his smeared face and dirty clothes. He had had a long day and so had she. With a tired sigh she began to strip of her coat and boots.

"Any chance I can take a shower? I'm disgusting." She asked while glaring at a new hole in her boot. She stuck her finger inside and drew her brows together wondering if she could fix it.

Remembering back to her strip after Ethan's murder he mused to himself that she was overly fond of being clean. He pointed to a door near the bed and began to take off his own coat and jacket, hanging them near the door. Glad to be free of the oppressive mask, Esther set aside all her weapons in a pile on the desk and pulled the sweaty turtle neck over her head. She winced as it rubbed through the bite on her neck. She stood there in her vest and leather pants and began to unbuckle the straps of her vest. With a sigh of relief she pulled it over her head and set it on the floor. Her bright red bra was fire against her white skin.

The Joker was leaning against the wall again watching her undress. His arms were crossed over his chest and his chin down. He licked his scars and stared, deeply enjoying the view.

The tight pants fell to the floor followed by the thin metal plates she'd had strapped to key points of her body. Standing in only her racy red bra and black wig she turned to face the lounging Joker and winked. Her neck was a bloody mess. Delighted, He leered at how nice his bite looked against her skin.

A sudden laugh chimed through the room when Esther set her eyes on the bazooka leaning against the wall by the bed, "A Bazooka? Bit much eh?" She laughed and laughed. It was just too ridiculous. He shrugged his shoulders not really understanding what was so funny.

Pulling off the wig was sheer bliss. She ruffled her hair slightly disappointed the beautiful style from earlier had been ruined. Now she was surrounded in madly curling mass of waves. She looked at the desk behind her and snatched up a pencil. Twisting her hair into a knot on her head she anchored it with the pencil and walked into the bathroom.

His bathroom was simple. A shower tub combo covered one wall a sink the middle and a toilet to the left. The room was dirty and tubes of grease paint were all over the sink. She used the toilet and washed the makeup and blood from her face before entering the shower. The hot water felt amazing as she relaxed under the stream. She heard the door open and watched the Joker reach to the floor and snatch up her bra then leave. Confused she lifted an eyebrow and tried to peek out the door. A few moments later he was back, only this time he was naked and grinning mischievously.

"Move over," his throaty voice commanded as he climbed in and stood under the water.

She poked him in the chest laughing, "Hey, I was here first."

He was much taller than her as she looked up into his impish face. Grunting, he pulled her wet naked body against his chest began to wash her back. His hands felt good and with a growl Esther melted into him. She was sore; between the battle helping Batman and the tussle in the van with the Joker, her body was spent. She sighed heavily as he worked his hands into her lower back and butt. His hands were magic. The Joker felt her smile against his chest. He washed her bloody neck, her arms, and the newly formed bruises across her knuckles and thighs. Grinning at the memory of her vicious punches he laughed and pushed the purple smears.

Before she could complain the Joker spun her, pulling her back against him. His arms reached around and washed her breasts and stomach, lingering at the scars on her ribs. Long soapy fingers reached between her legs and rinsed away all the sticky residue of their earlier romp. He grunted and pushed her gently to stand straight as he kneeled down, washing her legs and feet as she giggled at him.

When she was totally clean he pulled her under the water with him and watched the bubbles run down her lithe body. He quickly washed himself next, washed his hair and then to Esther's total shock began to wash the greasepaint from his face. She stared wide eyed, entranced as black, red and white melted from his skin and the handsome scarred man was revealed underneath.

He looked so much younger without the makeup. He put his face under the stream of water and shook his head back and forth while exhaling "Blrrr-rr-rr-rr" through pursed lips. She ran her slick fingers up his back and turned him to face her. Esther's icy blue eyes were alive with interest. The Joker was a very handsome twisted man. She stroked the fingers of her right hand up his scratched neck and over his lips, studying the planes of his face. His scars were beautiful. She traced them and licked her lips, they were smooth and ridged. She fingered the scar on his temple where she had stitched him up all those months ago. She ran her fingers through his wet clean hair and over his ears. She stood on her toes, pressing a kiss to each scared cheek and then a lingering sweet kiss to the scar on his lower lip.

She remembered the boy who threw her up the wall when she was too small to reach on her own. She remembered her purple nightgown. She remembered his name…. Jack.

Smiling to herself she met his dark brown eyes. He had held so still while she touched him. A small smile was on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her viciously under the warm running water. She was slippery against him, sliding against the firm muscled planes of his chest and stomach. Her large breasts were pushed up and gorgeous in the falling water. He broke the kiss, turned off the water and stepped from the tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, drying her with brisk strokes as she squealed and tried to get away. He was tickling her mercilessly as she screamed out in tortured giggles. When all she had left was silent pained laughter he let her go and dried himself as she moved to the sink.

"Toothbrush?" She asked with doubt in her voice.

"Cabinet"

Relieved, Esther grabbed the brush and some toothpaste and brushed her teeth as the Joker dried off behind her. He took the brush from her fingers when she was done and brushed his own teeth.

They walked back into the bedroom. There was a strange sort of familiarity about them. Esther was tired; she could see the sunlight peeking through the dark curtains but the Joker had no intention of letting her sleep.

"Esther," he purred coming up behind her.

"That's not my name," She teased as she turned to face him. "I have no name."

The Joker grabbed her wrist and yanked her into his arms. "Shall I give you a new one?" he intoned teasing her while nipping at her ear.

"mmmmmm" she answered leaning her head back as he licked his bite mark on her neck.

His fingers went to her hair and pulled out the pencil, flinging it across the room. He tousled her hair and ran his long fingers against her scalp. A whimper of pleasure crossed her lips. He backed her against the wall, pressing his scarred lips against her neck. Her fingers were in his wet hair, running down the viscous gashes she had left in his neck, roaming across his broad shoulders… everywhere they could reach. He licked a trail across her neck and bit her sharply in the same spot as before. Her yelp was pure pleasure to his ears. He grunted against her soft skin and pushed roughly against her, his hardening length rubbing against her hip.

Pressing her breasts against him she pulled at his hair and brought his mouth to her lip. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and felt every scar. His strong tongue danced against hers as they battled. She twisted their bodies pushing him against the wall as she ran her tongue over his scars and down his neck. Her long fingernails scratched his chest as she descended lower. She kissed and nipped a path down his chest, capturing his small nipple in her mouth and biting roughly. His sudden grunt made the skin on her body break out in gooseflesh. She began to kneel, raking her fingers down his torso and thighs as she ran her wet tongue down his stomach. She dipped into his bellybutton and kissed down the soft hair toward his rock hard cock. Her fingers grasped his outer thighs as she leaned back on her knees and looked him straight in the eye.

He was leaning against the wall with his firm hands on her shoulders. His eyes were blazing with dark desire as a small wicked smile twisted his scars. She slipped one hand up his thigh and gripped his erection. Her eyes never left his as her head bent forward and she licked a wet trail from the base of his shaft to the head. Esther opened her lips and wrapped her warm soft mouth around him.

His hands snaked into her hair and pulled her sweet mouth closer. She ran one hand up and down his long thick shaft as she pulled him in and out of her mouth. Her other hand gripped and kneaded his butt and thigh. Still she never broke their gaze, never looked away. His eyes were huge and sinister as he watched her on her knees before him. Grabbing handfuls of her hair he grunted and thrust deep within her warm mouth making her gag.

Relaxing her throat she took him deeper and twisted the hand that held his cock with each stroke of her lips. The Joker threw back his head a hung his mouth open as he rolled his eyes back into his skull. He was close, too close. Abruptly he yanked her hair and tore her mouth from his cock. He pulled her up and pushed his lips against her wet mouth, He spun them around and pushed her against the wall, eliciting a small grunt from her as back was crush against it. His hands were at her neck her breasts her waist as his tongue ravaged her mouth.

She was dripping wet as he snaked his arms around her waist, hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged desperately into her tight wet passage.

He pushed her back against the wall and grabbed her ass in his hands, thrusting wickedly into her firm willing body. She jerked against him, crying out against his mouth with each deep thrust. He had never pushed his way inside her so completely. Her hard nipples were teased by the light hair on his chest as he shoved and rammed inside her, over and over. Pulling roughly at his wet green hair she tossed her head back and reveled in each deep thrust.

The pain only motivated him to fuck her harder as he dominated her body, holding her against the wall, pounding himself inside her quivering passage. One hand grabbed her neck and forced her to meet his wild eyes. His face was twisted in a vicious scowl. She snarled and bucked demanding more, crying out for release.

A dark sinister smile crossed his lips as he slowed his pace, torturing her by denying what she wanted. Esther met his eyes and began to gyrate her hips against his, rubbing her hard clit in his coarse pubic hair. Smiling at his scowl she scratched one long red trail down his back and sought her own pleasure.

The Joker snarled and flung her on the bed. She landed with a huff and before she could respond he was on her. It was time for her to learn who the boss was. He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and kissed her forcefully. He bit and slurped a rough trail to her breast and deeply sucked her hard nipple into his mouth as he pinched the other one. Esther cried out in pleasure and bucked under him desperate to be filled once again. He smiled against her skin and shoved two fingers brutally inside her, twisting and teasing her quivering pussy. He was ruthless, deviant. His rough tongue dipped down her stomach and over her smooth mound biting at her soft folds as she moaned and twisted beneath him. Her legs were spread wide and her hands were in his hair as he worked her with his mouth.

He had her gasping and grinding against his punishing tongue. Pulling his dripping wet fingers from her he began to trace the soft flesh of her lips. One hand flicked her hard clit in demanding stokes. His tongue dipped and slid down her wet slit, twisting deep within her as his slippery fingers teased her. When she cried out, he slowly slid the tip on his fingers inside her, shocking her and causing her passage to pulsate around his evil tongue. He laughed at her, a deep and menacing laugh. It vibrated against her swollen flesh causing her to arch her back and twist.

A violent orgasm shook her body as he continued to torture her. She screamed as it tore through her. He was so exacting, so insistent, she tried to pull away but he held her firmly, forcing her to face the full pleasure.

When she was spent and panting he grabbed her waist, flipping her on her stomach, and pushed her legs together. He climbed on top of her and from behind shoved his thick member into her still pulsating core. She cried out as he rode her mercilessly. He had one arm under her, wrapped across her chest with his fingers loosely gripping her neck. The second arm was between her and the mattress holding her lower stomach to his long hard body as he ground against her.

The Jokers lips were at her ear, nuzzling and smelling her soft hair. She could feel the wetness drip down from between her legs as he continued to pump his hips. The familiar stirring pull began to build and she pushed back against him reveling in his weight. He nipped her ear and smiled at her response.

He pulled out and quickly flipped her over meeting her shining wild eyes as he thrust into her again. Bucking wildly against him she squeezed her passage like a vice against this thick cock and smiled wickedly into his eyes.

The Joker almost lost it right then but he was determined to force her body to bend to his will again. He was going to dominate his woman. Pulling her legs around his shoulders he fucked her wildly, savagely, as her eyes rolled back. He bit and sucked her nipples and ran his scratchy jagged nails up and down her legs. She began to shudder wildly as her head twisted back and forth. Gnashing his teeth and grunting with each deep mad thrust as she came ferociously around his hard shaft, clenching tight and crying out. He shot his seed deep within her and yelled out in a resonant gruff call. He pushed a few more satisfying thrusts against her, relishing in her pulsating depths before his head fell against her shoulder.

Thoroughly satisfied Esther turned her lips to the Jokers neck and licked the sweat from his skin. She heard a deep grown in his throat and teased her tongue along one jagged scratch. He was still inside her, still buried in her depths. He held her below him for what seemed like an eternity, she was his.

Esther was so tired, so totally spent that all she wanted was the oblivion of sleep. Dreams began to run through her mind and she fell asleep, her limbs wrapped around the Joker, his shaft still within her…

He could feel the rise and fall of her chest as he rested above her. Today had been his triumph. Gotham was in the palm of his hand. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he looked down on the sleeping woman beneath him. Wrapping a strong arm under her he pulled her up and settled them into the bed. He liked when she was near during sleep. It was the only time he could sleep longer than a few hours at a time. He pulled the covers over them and held her to his slick sweaty body.

Harley Quinn had sat with her ear pressed against her Puddin's door listening to the cries of that horrid slut. They had been at it so long her ear ached from being pushed against the cold metal door. Eventually Thomas came up the hall and saw what she was doing. Walking slowly toward her he approached the strange Harley Quinn and cleared his throat. She looked up with danger in her eyes but stopped short when she saw the madness in his.

"Go." was all he said.

She turned to him, irritated at the intrusion and stood with a haughty air. Perhaps Mista J was having a little fun with the tramp, but she was his real woman and she would continue to be the one he depended on. That whore would be gone soon enough. She glared at Tommy and stomped down the hall to her room. Once the door was closed she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number Dr. Crane and tucked into her pocket.

"Hello Harleen Quinzel," spoke the pleased even voice on the other line.

"Dr. Crane," She greeted in an almost sane voice. "Just tell me what you need to get rid of that whore…"

* * *

**Okay friends, we are about half way through my tale. I am dying to know where you all think the story is headed. Let me know your thoughts. **


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a long chapter folks. I debated on breaking in to two separate parts but I really wanted to share the whole thing in one go. Thanks for the encouragement and kind reviews CeliaSingsSongs, highlander348, and of course the wonderful mithrabear. I love to know what you are thinking and appreciate that you take the time to share. A lot is coming in the next few chapters that I hope you all will love.**

**Chapter 20**

_There is a moment when you edge one toe over the threshold of death where for an instant you are totally at peace. Twice now I had felt it and twice it had been ripped away from me. First when I hallucinated my father's arms lifting me from the cold bathwater where my mother had drown me; second when a torrent of oily water was forcibly expelled from my lungs by the claw like hands of Gran._

_My eyes opened and I glimpsed her beaked profile as she worked over my cold dead body… except I was not dead. I wanted to kill her for taking my peace away but I could not move. Despite her old age the hunched woman lifted my underfed teenage body in her arms and carried me the short distance to a ramshackle house in the docks. _

_The kitchen was warm as she stepped through the front door with me as her ungrateful cargo. The worn wood of her kitchen table became my bed as she reached for the knives still jammed between my ribs. Her wizened old hands never faltered when she yanked the blades, expertly, from my body. I don't remember the pain, it was probably too much for my brain to bear, but I do remember twitching violently and screaming before I passed back into oblivion._

_I was awake on and off for a week as the old woman tended me. The pain in my body was nothing to the relentless ache in my heart. Each time I closed my eyes my mind was filled the visions of Natalie's brutal rape and death. Ethan and all the other men from that night had used her horribly, laughing at their cruelty as she begged, begged her friend to save her. My name would scream past her lips in her misery and I heard it echo dully of the walls of that old house in the Narrows as if I was in the room beside her. She survived almost two days of constant torture. By the time her death finally came she was no longer Natalie, she was simply a broken and filthy shell of a human. _

_Rage was what kept me alive those early days. I forced my eyes open and would face off with the bizarre old woman who hovered over me. That craggy old face was timeworn and many of her teeth were gone. She would smile as she tended and fed me. As usual I refused to speak, and she did not ask questions, she simple watched and I began to suspect that she had been expecting me for quite some time._

_When I was strong enough to climb from the old brass bed I carefully made my way to the kitchen and sat silently at the table as the old woman bent crookedly over the stove. The sun was muted as dusk descended on Gotham and I gazed for the first time out her kitchen window into the wild garden outside the door and saw the oddly colored purple roses. Unsure how long I had been staring I felt that claw like hand on my shoulder and looked up into the scowling face of the old woman. "Weeping will never bring back your dead friend Esther. You want to make things right? Then get off your lazy ass."_

_My fingers touched my cheek, I had been crying. When I looked down at the tears on my fingers I clenched my fist and met the old woman's steady gaze and nodded. _

_"Why Esther?" my voice was weak and felt abnormal in its use._

_The crazy old lady smiled, flashing broken brown and yellow teeth, "The life you had before is over; Fate has brought you here. I chose Esther because you floated to me in the starlight."_

_As I recovered she brought me school books and told me to study. It was strange having an adult take interest in me. Over the months of my recovery I spent my time slowly training my body as Ra's al Ghul had trained his and learning all I had missed from school. A part of me had forgotten how much I enjoyed learning and I poured over the lessons, eager for the distraction from the crushing sadness in my ribcage._

_We would sit on the porch and talk for hours. My tongue stumbled often in the first few weeks but as I found my voice I began to feel more powerful. Occasionally when we sat side by side I would fall into a vision, usually about Natalie, and Gran would smack my hand and bring me back. _

_"You have been lazy with your mind Esther," I remember almost jumping out of my skin as she poured her thoughts through our touching hands. She taught me the subtle differences between using my gift and letting my gift use me._

_My body had begun to grow strong from the continuous supply of food and I did not recognize myself in the mirror. Gone was the hollow cheeked scabby boy and slowly emerged a young girl. I was also clean, surprised by just how much I enjoyed the feeling. After a few months, one late afternoon after a shower I wiped some steam of the mirror and I felt a new premonition enter my mind. I smiled for the first time since Natalie's death. Tonight I would kill one of the men responsible, the lanky demon who suggested the crime. _

_I pulled on the jeans and sweatshirt the crazy old bag had supplied me with and stepped silently into the kitchen. As if by magic, on the table were the two knives Gran had yanked from my ribs months ago. Their weight in my hand felt good as my slender fingers tightened around them. Her back was to me, stirring something on the stove as I opened the door and ghosted through the garden. I cut off the head of one perfect fully bloomed rose and jammed in in my hoodie's pocket._

_It did not take long to find that small shack of a house in the Narrows. It was full dark as I crawled under the familiar hole in the fence and stepped lightly through the dusty yard. This was where my Natalie had died; this was where her screams went unanswered. The house was empty as I crawled through the broken window and began my vigil. Gran had told me that all the damned would come to me… all I had to do was wait, so I waited and watched._

_A busted wobbly poker table still dominated the center of the room. Upon closer inspection I noticed random blood stains and wondered if they were Natalie's. I swiped a pack of cards and jammed them in my pockets just as I heard the door open. Backing into the darkness I stood and smiled as the evil tall lanky man who I hated second only to Ethan slithered alone through the door._

_When I attacked him it was as if my body had a mind of its own. The fluid movements born of the training and skill Ra's al Ghul had given me were finally starting to flow. The lanky man's screams were like music to my ears as I spent the night slowly tearing him apart. His blood was everywhere, painting the walls in my savagery. He told me everything I wanted to know, the names of the others, where they liked to go, and most importantly, where Natalie's corpse had been buried._

_He died a broken shell of a man, alone and frightened just as Natalie had died. From his pockets I took a lighter and laughed as I grabbed a shovel and all the money in the house then set the place to burn. _

_With the blazing house in flames behind me I dug up the shallow grave that held my dearest friend. Her mangled corpse was in my arms by the time the house fell in on itself. Somehow I carried her sticky stiff body thought the secret ways back to that familiar slab at the dock. Her broken, ruined fairy face was crushed and decayed but I could still see small glimpses of who she had been between the grey rotting flesh and bone. Brushing back her short mud caked red hair I wept as it fell out under my fingers. Placing the rose from my pocket on her chest I decided I could not let her stay so shattered in death and set her body aflame. Sobbing and swearing to her that I would kill each man who had harmed her I watched as she was cleansed by a roaring fire and became nothing but ash on the wind. When it was finished I gathered the small bits of bone and ash that remained and swept them into my sweater, clutching the fabric close to my heart._

_The morning had come by the time I walked back into Gran's garden. The old woman was sitting on the porch and nodded to me as I walked past her and found the dark purple rose bushes. I dug a small hole with my fingers at the base of each plant and placed Natalie's ashes at the roots of the beautiful plants. Finally burying her where she deserved to be._

The sad memory had woken Esther with a start and she felt the warm arms of the Joker tighten in his sleep around her. It was odd to be comforted by chaos but she nestled closer and settled her body against his warmth enjoying his smell as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

The Joker woke with his little demon still in his arms. She had touched his naked face, had licked his scars… his warm hand traveled down to her breast and Esther began to stir. He kneaded the soft flesh until her sleepy eyes batted open and looked up into his. He bent his scarred lips down to her and kissed her hungrily.

Jumping suddenly, he straddled her sleepy form and began to bounce her on the bed. Esther was sore from last night's…entertainment. And she winced as she began to laugh at the Joker's antics. He gave her a zurburt right between her jiggling breasts and leapt from bed. He grabbed his phone and made a call, speaking excitedly to whoever was on the other line.

Esther groaned and sat on the edge of the mattress, stretching noisily as her stomach growled. Glancing toward the curtained windows she could see bright afternoon light steal into the room.

"Any chance this abduction comes with breakfast?" Esther asked with a gaping yawn.

He turned around and watched her sit naked on the bed with a grin, "And have someone send up some food." He snapped the phone shut and winked suggestively at the cool beauty in his bed. Esther got up and crossed over to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she was walking back to bed as a loud knock sounded at the door. The Joker stood up from where he had been sitting at the desk and walked unclothed to the door. A startled henchman gawked at the naked unpainted Joker. Annoyed, the Joker arrogantly yanked back the Styrofoam containers and punched his peon square in the nose. The poor idiot tripped back, grasping his bleeding face as the Joker laughed at him, slamming the door in his face.

Esther watched this little debacle with a raised eyebrow. He swung around with the food and tossed her a container. Together they wolfed down greasy leftover Chinese food.

"Joker, you really need to start trying new food. You eat like crap." Esther stated between bites. "Your Manor only had potatoes, frozen ground beef, and left over Chinese food. Cant any of your men cook?"

The Joker threw back his head and roared, clutching his side and kicking is legs against the bed. "But it's made from real Chinese! Is my little Princess-sah unhappy with the food?… Spoiled girls like you are accustomed to better huh?"

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "I spent enough years starving and searching for scraps to understand the glory of a good meal clown."

"Really?" He mocked doubtfully staring into her clear blue eyes. "Oh, do tell."

"No."

"Oh ho ho, such a mystery," he poked her sharply in her scarred ribs.

Esther fluttered her eyelashes in mock flirtation. "I'll tell you what… when you tell me your past I will tell you mine… And we both already know that's never going to happen. I have read your various creative scar stories in the paper Mr. Multiple Choice."

He leaned forward wicked and menacing, "Wanna know how I got my scars?"

"Ahahahahahahah! Not. One. Bit!" She screamed with laughter.

His lips crushed down upon her again. She may not want to know how he got them but she could know what they felt like all over her body. The Joker was a skilled violent lover and Esther was an eager student. Between them the afternoon slipped by unnoticed.

* * *

The sun set early in the winter weather. They took a leisurely shower and Esther watched as the embodiment of Chaos appeared. The Joker painted his dark mask before her eyes as she watched in avid interest. The corners of his lips were drawn up as he gloried in her regard.

He left the room and returned with her clothing from yesterday. Everything had been cleaned, even the leather had been wiped clear of any blood. Smiling she donned her armor, weapons, and her clothes as the Joker scowled at her. Eyeballing her ripped boots she studied them with a frown. When she noticed the Joker staring at her Esther laughed at his expression and she pulled up her mask.

"Whatever you are thinking you may as well say it," her eyes twinkled between the black fringe of her bangs and the mask.

He licked his painted scars and pursed his lips, "Your clothes are boring."

"Unlike you, I don't want people to notice me. Chaos always wants attention." She teased tucking her gun and knives away. "Fate on the other hand sneaks up on you whether you like her outfit or not." She laughed at her joke as he stared at her with his lips screwed up to one side. Handing the Joker Harley's knife she winked at him.

"If you expect Harley to survive the madness you brought her to than teach her how to use this properly," Esther's voice was soft.

He answered back laughing, "Madness I brought her to? Princess, she was halfway past crazy before I met her. I just gave her a little… _push_." His dark eyes sparkled with darkness as he watched Esther closely.

Esther shrugged and cracked her neck as she reached for the door, dismissing the conversation. They walked down the stairs both a little sore. Once she could see the ground floor she studied the packed busy room. There were many more men here today. Esther mused that most had probably passed out at the club or between a hookers legs last night. She walked silently beside the Joker, ignoring the interested stares of his men, and left wordlessly.

Thomas had a brown sedan waiting for them. As they drove through the streets the Joker stared fascinated out the window at the carnage around his city. The thick smell of smoke was heavy in the air and he rolled down the window reveling in it. Esther sniggered at his antics then realized that perhaps she had spent too much time in his presence. The thought made her uneasy. The sedan stopped in front of Hazard's Razor and she stepped out without a word or glance and made her way to her hidden bike.

Back at her apartment she switched on the television and smeared some homemade salve on the bite mark on her neck as she watched. The news was recounting all the happenings of the last night. Most of the inmates at Arkham had escaped, but the police with the help of Batman had recaptured many. The newscasters were telling Gothamites to stay inside as gangs of thugs had been terrorizing the streets. _"The Joker really does know how to turn Gotham on its head…"_

Other interesting headlines followed, the security camera footage of none other than Harley Quinn laughing a she sliced up a guard at Arkham was flashing across the screen. The news was abuzz with photos of her. "Joker's sidekick?" and "Deranged Intern Harleen Quinzel in the Clutches of a Madman…" The busty pigtailed blond danced around in her naughty outfit and flirted with the camera as she carved a smile on the terrified guards face. Her knife work was sloppy and the guard died quickly. The Joker appeared on the screen and laughed into the camera as she rushed forward to wrap her arms around him in glee. He pulled her into his arms and spun her to the camera. "Gotham, I would like to introduce the one and only Harley Quinn." He lifted his Glock after the speech and shot the camera, ending the film.

Harvey Dent, now known as Two Face, had left a string of murders and terrified victims behind as well. The few who had survived his attack described how life or death was decided by the flip of Two Face's coin. Most of his targets had been Gotham's police force and former collogues at the DA's office. His current whereabouts were unknown.

Esther understood Dent's actions. She too had chased a bloody revenge. In his own way, Harvey Dent was now an agent of Fate just as she was. Her mind poured out as she thought of him. Esther knew she would be seeing him again very soon.

The sun was setting as she climbed from the couch and saw her flashing cell phone on the counter. She had several missed calls from Bruce. She called him back, relived that he was ok.

"Bruce, hi.-"

Wayne's angry voice scolds, "Where have you been? The city is dangerous, a total mess. I've been worried. I stopped by your apartment and you weren't there."

"I stayed with a friend last night." A naughty smile curved her lips.

"Esther, I'm on my way over. Don't go anywhere." Bruce hung up before she could respond.

_…"Fuck…"_

Stripping off her clothes, weapons, and armor Esther pulled on dark skinny jeans, boots, and a fitted soft blue turtleneck to hide the bite mark on her neck. After dressing she scanned the apartment for anything telling. Knives gun and armor were hidden just as a loud forceful knock fell against her door.

She looked through the peephole to see Bruce glaring at her door. Rolling her eyes she opened the door and scowled as Bruce marched in uninvited.

"Why don't you come in," she added in pissed off irony. He was the second person to ever step onto her apartment.

Bruce closed her door and stared her hard in the eye. She could see that he had not slept. His eyes were heavy and red surrounded in dark shadows. Esther creased her brow and studied his face; mild bruises dotted his chin, he was hunched and just looked exhausted. Instinctively she reached for his face and studied the marks. She seemed lost in her own world but he was right there feeling every sensation as she brushed over his skin. Her fingers felt so soothing.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked with an angry snap in her voice. "I told you not to run that way you stupid man! You are lucky to be alive." As soon as the words left her lips she regretted them.

He looked deep into her angry ice blue eyes and stared. His fingers came gently to her temple and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. She pursed her lips and batted his hand away.

"Esther, I want you to come stay at Wayne Manor until the city calms down. Alfred can look after you." Bruce's voice was soft and cajoling.

"No." Esther was firm.

Bruce pushed. "Fires are burning a block away from you. There are riots down the street. Wayne Manor is safe, the safest place in the city. That madman will trample your stubborn self underfoot without a second thought."

"Listen Bruce, I can't just leave. I have my work, my life."

"I will drag you from this building kicking and screaming if I have to..." He honestly threatened and prepared to make a grab for her.

"Do you really think you would be able to," She warned with a raised eyebrow as she lowered her tone.

"I would surprise you." A small smile tugged at his lips. "Pack a bag."

Rolling her eyes Esther sighed. "I will stay one, ONE, night."

A relieved smile crossed Bruce's perfect lips. He knew that once she was safe in Wayne Manor he could make her stay.

Esther packed the essentials and threw on the Joker's white coat. Bruce carried her bag to his Lamborghini and tucked her in the passenger seat.

They speed off down the road. Out the window Esther could see how bad the city really was around her building. Bruce was driving recklessly fast, shooting through lights as the sun set around them and the darkness came to the city. She knew he was worried as she sensed his urgent need to get her to safety.

They turned a sharp corner only to be side-swiped by a large truck. The Lamborghini T-boned against a street light. Dazed Esther unhooked her belt and began to climb through the broken window. Strong hands closed roughly around her pulling her from the car. She cried out and shook her head, trying to clear the fog. Warm blood was in her eyes and sharp pain filled her head. It gave her focus. She could sense the presence of several deranged minds… more escapees.

She twisted in the arms of her captor and elbowed a giant hairy man in the face. Her fist shot to his throat and crushed his windpipe He dropped her as he staggered and choked. She sent a crushing kick to his skull and snapped his neck. As the large body twitch on the ground several more men began to surround her. They were giggling and excited.

Bruce began to regain consciousness, leaning back in his seat and trying to clear his head. He looked through the broken windshield and saw a distorted image of Esther breaking free from a large man. He shot out of the car and staggered forward. Five men had surrounded her as she twisted and struck out at each one. Like a wild animal she screamed and tore through the group, despite the fact that she was bleeding heavily from her head she pushed forward, undaunted in her attacks.

Bruce silently approached and punched the nearest man in the kidneys. As Esther's attacker fell he kneed him in the face, knocking him out. He sprang forward next to his friend and decimated another attacker while she landed a perfect roundhouse to the head of the man reaching for her. She was far more deadly in her attacks, striking and maiming as best as she could while Bruce incapacitated.

Gun shots were heard in the distance and Esther had a promotion of a bullet zipping past her head and through Bruce. She threw herself on top of him and tackled him immediately, knocking him to the ground as the gunshot went off. Plaster exploded from the wall behind them and Bruce looked up wide eyed at where the bullet had landed. Esther had just saved his life.

She rolled off him and ran toward the assailant as fast as her feet could carry her. He tried to fire at her but his clip was empty. She pounced upon him wrapping her thighs around his neck and breaking it cleanly.

As their bodies fell her head struck the pavement sending waves of dizziness through her. She staggered to stand and Bruce came rushing toward her. She could not get to her feet; blood was pouring into her hair and her eyes. Bruce threw her over his shoulder and ran into the night.

After a few blocks they were in a safer area. He gently set Esther against the wall and pushed back her hair from her face. She was beginning to regain her balance. Bruce wiped the blood from her eyes and troubled over what he had just seen. Esther had been brutal, a true fighter. Despite her merciless attacks she had thrown herself in front of a bullet and saved his life.

Esther weakly pushed his hands away and rose on shaky legs to her feet. Her white coat was covered in the blood dripping from her head. She pushed her hand against the wound and looked Bruce in the eye. She had seen him fight, he was amazing. He fought like her… but with useless restraint.

There was clearly more to him then met the eye. The both took measure of the other, glancing with suspicion and intrigue. Esther climbed to her feet and held a hand to her bleeding head wound as Bruce tried to help her stand. She pushed him away with a grunt of annoyance, "I'm fine Bruce."

She took a step forward and was flung into a bizarre vision. Madeline was nearby in her apartment. Looting was heavy on her street and she was in grave danger. Bruce watched her stare off into the distance and reached for her hand. Esther slammed back into reality. She could tell that she had a concussion and she shook her head to clear her vision.

"We need to save my friend," She said in an even voice as she turned and began to run down the street.

Bruce chased after her, yelling for her to stop, as she twisted and turned through the neighborhoods. She kept to the shadows and passed quickly toward her destination. Straight ahead a riot was in full swing. Dancing up a nearby fire escape she darted across the roofs and skidded to a stop. The looters were now a block away. She tossed a relieved smile at Bruce and shimmied down the nearest fire escape to the ground and ran across the street. Esther pounded on Madeline's door yelling out her name. A terrified Madeline opened the door and saw her boss standing there bloody and breathing heavy.

"Grab your purse; it's time to get out of here." Esther scanned the room. "Where's Mark?"

Huge tears were pouring down Madeline's face as she reached for her purse, "He is in Los Angeles on business."

The sound of the riots was getting close. Esther shook her head then fled from the apartment and ran straight into the ravenous mob. Esther shoved Madeline behind her and cracked her neck. She stared into the eyes of the few men who had stopped around them. She counted nine in total. They were armed with knives and baseball bats. A burning challenged tore from her eyes and fell on each man's face. Bruce stood tense and in position at her side. Esther shoved Natalie with a rough push, causing her to fall as she darted forward ducking under a swinging bat. She spun her body and viciously kicked the nearest attacker in the gut. She ripped the bat from his fingers and slammed it across his back.

Bruce was flying through the men. They were not skilled fighters and in moments he had knocked out five of them. Esther took down the other three, expertly swinging the bat and breaking their bones. They were exhausted, panting with the effort of their movements. Behind her Madeline had fainted, laying on the sidewalk like a rag doll. Esther snatched Madeline's purse and dug out her car keys. She spotted the familiar old rundown Mazda and pointed at it to Bruce. He scooped the woman off the ground and threw her in the backseat.

Esther tossed him the keys, she was getting dizzy. "I think you better drive," she said with a shaky voice. She had lost a lot of blood. Climbing into the passenger seat she looked back at Madeline and sighed in relief. Bruce jumped in and started up the old engine with a roar and shot off down the street. He was driving as fast as the old car could handle toward Wayne Manor. Esther breathed in deep, the effects of her concussion were beginning to take hold; she was disoriented, in pain, and tired. They flew across the bridge leaving uptown behind them and zipped through the wooded roads pulling up to Wayne Manor. Bruce parked the car and leapt out, running around to the passenger door as Esther began to climb out on her own. He scooped her up into his strong arms and ran up the steps with her.

"Madeline," she argued weakly, trying to clear her vision.

"Is fine. Alfred will tend to her." he grunted and held her closer afraid she would try to break free.

She was gently laid on the bed as she argued and struggled to sit up.

"Esther, hold still," commanded Bruce.

She felt a cool wet cloth caress her face, wiping away the blood and sweat. She exhaled and swallowed thickly, moaning with a light smile as the sticky blood was washed away. Bruce leaned over her, concern stamped on his face, as he assessed the gash in her scalp.

"Master Wayne, the young miss is resting and safe down the hall." Alfred explained as he stepped toward the blood drenched Ms. Cain.

Fingers were in her hair… A long shard of glass from the car window was pulled from her scalp renewing the heavy flow of blood. Esther could hear the men's voices, then a prick in her arm as she fought violently and struggled against the immobilizing hands restraining her. The drugs began to work and she settled back feeling the familiar tug of needle and sutures...

Both men had been bruised and battered holding the warrior woman down. Bruce looked into the anxious eyes of Alfred.

"Master Wayne, you need to get some rest. I will look after Ms. Cain."

"I won't leave her… It's my fault she was wounded." He held Esther's hand and watched an IV empty much needed blood into her veins. He reached forward and gently tucked her hair behind her ear as she slept.

* * *

The annoyingly bright morning light was falling in Esther's eyes as she blinked gummily. She was in a strange room and her head was pounding. She swallowed trying to relieve her dry throat and looked around. Bruce Wayne had fallen asleep with his head against her bed. He held her hand in his slumbering fingers.

Esther closed her eyes and focused, pushing the pain away and organizing her thoughts after several long moments she had gained control. She reached forward and stroked the soft black hair of Bruce Wayne, waking him. He blinked up at her untroubled face and searched her wounds with his eyes.

He stood clumsily and reached gentle fingers to her head. The gash in her scalp was flat, no sign of swelling. He trailed warm fingers down her face and stared beseechingly into her eyes, wordless in his relief.

"I'm thirsty." She whispered. He reached passed her and lifted a glass to her lips. She took it in her steady hands and drank greedily. A heavy sigh fell from her lips when the glass was drained.

Esther could smell the coppery tinge of dried blood in her hair. She moved her leg over the side of the bed against the protests of Bruce and stood. She was tired and sore… but she was fine. Looking down on her blood stained shirt and pants and frowned. Her boots were off, leaning against the wall in the corner.

She asked for the bathroom and he wrapped an arm around her and led her down the hall. Once inside she locked the door and peeled off her clothes. Only a few new bruises marred her skin. The bite mark on her neck was a light pink and slightly scabbed. She pulled aside her hair and saw the stitches in her scalp. They were well done and clean. She peeled off her clothes and climbed into the shower as Bruce pounded on the door and demanded she came out. She told him to "Fuck off" and proceeded to rinse the blood away. She washed her body and climbed from the steaming shower. A huge fluffy robe hung from the wall, it was deep blue with B.W. embroidered on the chest. She gingerly dried her hair and wrapped the soft robe around herself, pulling the collar high to hide her neck. With her dirty clothes in hand she opened the door to the incredibly angry face of Bruce Wayne.

Wet and wearing only a robe Esther stood before him and smirked at his outrage. Against his will his eyes scanned her body. She clutched her dirty clothes and walked right passed him back to her room. Alfred was changing the bloody bedding as she walked in in. He turned around and smiled at the robust Ms. Cain.

"Good morning Alfred. Are there any clothes here I can borrow?" Esther asked, ignoring the looming angry Mr. Wayne behind her.

"I'll see what I can find Miss." Alfred muttered as he left the room. Moments later he returned with a man's white dress shirt and drawstring pants. She smiled and took the material turning her back to the startled men as she slipped her legs into the long pants and tied them tightly at her waist. They smelled faintly of man and soap.

Adjusting the robe at her waist she turned to face them both. "How is Madeline?"

"She is fine Miss… Just a little shaken up. She is resting down the hall," Alfred said with a gentle smile.

Alfred excused himself, taking Esther's dirty clothes, as Bruce stepped forward. "You should be in bed." He gritted out the words.

"Why? Thanks to you I am fine." She narrowed her eyes. "Don't command me Bruce. You should know by now that I do what I want."

He stepped toward her and placed his fingers on her stubborn chin. Esther looked into the deep blue eyes of Bruce Wayne. She met his gaze and softened her own.

"Thank you Bruce, thank you for helping me get Madeline out of danger." She kissed him lightly on his surprised lips then crawled back into bed. It was true; she really did need to sleep.

Bruce stood there awestruck; she had just kissed him on her own. He sat on the bed next to her and watched her quickly fall asleep. He though back to their date only two nights ago, of how she had spoken to him after their kiss. _"Bruce, I'm not the right girl for you…. I'm not what I seem…"_ Well, he was not what he seemed either. He looked at her delicate face and was just amazed at the amount of carnage she had left in her wake. She was skilled fighter, adaptable and vicious. He wondered what had made her so violent. Unsettled, he lifted her hands and studied the bruises across her knuckles, they matched his own.

* * *

Esther and Madeline stayed hidden away at Wayne Manor for the next three days. Bruce had left to return to his penthouse and the two women had run of the house. They spent their days working from Bruce's enormous plush office. Knowing Madeline needed to leave the city Esther booked a trip for her to Los Angeles. She almost smiled at the relief that washed over the young girls face when she told her.

"It's not just a vacation," Esther teased with a straight face. "I expect you to visit all the galleries and get the inside track on the latest trends. I need you to stay for a few weeks at least." She winked at the girl.

Mark had been worried sick and this would give Madeline a chance to avoid Gotham's danger for a while. Esther asked her to set up a satellite office from Mark's hotel and gave Madeline her corporate credit card. "Buy whatever you need, clothes, food, computer…"

A chauffeured car took the girl away to the airport the following morning. Afterward Esther returned to the office happy with the warm goodbye and continued to work. Alfred brought her a breakfast tray and she laughed up at him as he smiled at her.

"I could get used to this Alfred. Better not spoil me too much or I may never leave," She teased.

A huge mischievous smile crossed Alfred's face as he set down the tray, "You could always stay Ms. Cain."

She laughed at him and leaned back in the comfortable leather chair. "I don't think Bruce would appreciate me taking over his house. I have already taken over his office and his closet" She chuckled looking down at the white button down shirt Alfred and given her.

"It looks better on you anyway," Bruce called from the door.

She looked up in surprise. How was he able to sneak up on her? She smiled and gestured toward Alfred. "Alfred and I are plotting my takeover of your house. You've been warned." She laughed loudly and smiled at the amused men.

"Master Wayne, so good to see you. Would you like to join Ms. Cain for breakfast? I can be back with a tray in a moment." Alfred smiled and dashed away before Bruce could answer.

Bruce walked forward and sat in the large leather chair across from the desk. He looked exhausted. Dark smudges were under is eye as he smiled tiredly up at her.

"Bruce, you look like hell." Esther spoke gruffly as she stood up and pulled him to his feet.

A long leather couch sat at the other side of the room near a massive bookcase. She dragged him to it and sat down next to him. She pushed him to lie down and pulled his feet up next to hear as he smirked and yawned sleepily. In moments he was softly snoring. As Esther began to stand Alfred came through the door with Bruce's breakfast. He cocked his head to the side with a smile as he watched Esther tuck a throw over Bruce. He bowed to her and left with the tray, closing the door behind him. She stared down at the sleeping man before her and admired his beauty. A sudden longing to kiss him ran through her and she silently leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against his softly parted lips. Bruce smiled in his sleep and rested peacefully for the rest of the day.

Esther went back to the desk and searched the web for the latest Gotham news. The headlines were filled with stories of the Joker's reign of terror. Harley Quinn had been caught on surveillance slicing up several civilians at a bank heist. She pranced around in her skimpy outfits and pressed her body against the terrifying Joker, giggling in that school girl voice. Esther chuckled at her sad attempts to be sexy. The news was flashing stories about the decent into madness of Harleen Quinzel. Esther had to give it to him; the Joker was using Harley as an excellent tool to unnerve the city…

More articles about Two Face but oddly there was nothing about the Scarecrow. _"What is Dr. Jonathan Crane up to?"_ She wondered. She had been resting for three days, it was time to leave. She snuck from the office and went toward her room. The clothes she arrived in had been cleaned, though bloodstained. She pulled on her once beautiful white coat and boots and gathered her things. She wandered the house until she found Alfred.

"Alfred, it's time for me to return to the city. The news says it's quieting down and the riots are over. Looks like Batman has been hard at work…" She said honestly as she began to button her coat.

Alfred had stared at her in surprise as she approached him in her blood stained coat. "Ms. Cain, Master Wayne would-"

"I am not asking Master Wayne for permission to go to my own home." Esther gently pushed. "Thank you for the hospitality but it's time for me to leave. And don't you dare wake him up. Bruce needs to rest." She added in an authoritative tone.

Begrudgingly Alfred called a car and Esther hugged the disgruntled butler at the door. "Thank you Alfred. Take care."

* * *

The air in her apartment was stale as she opened her door. Wrinkling her nose Esther decided to go somewhere familiar, a place she loved. After a hot shower Esther pulled on warm clothes and headed toward the Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art. It had been unmolested in the riots and she wondered if the Joker had purposefully spared it. Hours walking in the brightly lit galleries set her into a content mood. Her eyes fell upon the Rembrandt that Bruce had donated and stared with longing at the happy family portrayed on the canvas.

Once the daylight had begun to fade Esther went back to the Rushmore and decided that after three days cooped up it was time to have a little fun. She dressed for the Narrows and spent hours in the smoky Stacked Deck. It was relaxing to unwind in familiar territory. The latest buzz centered on the mangled body of Patrick O'Doherty found in the street a few days ago. Apparently he had finally run afoul of the Joker. Gossip about Two Face and his mad obsession with a coin was being joked about around the room. As if summoned, Harvey walked through the door a moment later. The marred side of his face was terrifying and the patrons gaped or tied to look away. Esther smiled under her dirty face paint and winked at him.

As Harvey scanned the room he saw the quick hands shuffling cards at a back table. He flipped his coin and it landed in his palm in a queer side stand. He grinned, disfiguring his burned face and headed toward the lumpy rat haired brunette.

As he sat at the table all the other players grabbed there chips and fled. He ordered a round for the two of them and they clicked glasses and drowned the whiskey. He wiped a hand across his chin as it spilled from his destroyed cheek and smirked at Esther.

"Are you up for another game Harvey?" Esther droned as she tossed cards before him. She saw his coin toss. He knew who she was.

"The name is Two Face." he rumbled reaching for his cards she had dealt.

"Whatever you say Harvey," She flashed a wicked grin and winked at him.

His eyes rolled toward her, the lidless horror of half his face shining in the dim smoky light. "Where's the mask?"

Esther flashed a wicked grin, "I felt like dressing up tonight, you know, show off my Sunday best."

"Do you have a name tonight?" He asked with half his face in a challenging smirk.

"Nope… But you can call me whatever you like." She shuffled the deck with great fanfare and dealt the next hand of cards.

He grunted and ordered more drinks. Esther laughed to herself when she noticed how much Harvey's poker game had improved. "The fresh air must be doing you a world of good Harvey." She teased as he won a large pot.

Laughing he pulled out his large revolver and set it on the table. She leaned back and let out a low whistle, "fresh air indeed."

They ordered more shots and toasted "the fresh air." Thomas Schiff walked through the door and went to play cards at another table. Esther could see him glance up at her nervously. She smirked when she caught his eye and he turned away quickly, ignoring her.

The next few hours the two sat and played, laughing and mocking each other's game. It had been a fun match. Several shots deep and laughing at the hands of lady luck, Esther stood as the victor. They shook hands and Esther's dirty brown face kissed the disfigured exposed bone of Harvey's cheek on her way out the door.

She stalked through the sewers drunk and happy. The trip back to the Rushmore was uneventful. She snuck up to her apartment and stripped off the Narrows falling into bed with a plop and sleeping heavily through the morning.

Around noon she crawled from bed and dressed for work. Her office had been shut up for the last week and she needed to check on it. Everything was in order when she stepped through the door. Most of her day was spent on the phone with clients rescheduling meetings.

Toward the end of the day her office phone rang and the familiar chilling voice of the Joker sang through the line, "Hellllo Beau-ti-ful."

Esther laughed, "Well well, don't you have better things to do than bother me at work?"

"No… Bothering you is one of my favorite pastimes." He flirted with a wicked giggle. "And besides, your job sounds sooooo boring. You should be thanking me for breaking the tedium of your day."

Esther leaned back in her chair and laughed heartily. When the fit had passed she giggled into the phone, "let me guess, there is a bomb in the building and I have five minutes to find it"

"If I blew up your office I would not be able to call you at work anymore. Where is the fun in that?" His voice was serious, moody.

She laughed again. Typical Joker mindset…

"I hear you cleaned out good ol' Harvey last night."

"Sure did," She smiled into the phone.

"And why was, ah, I not invited?" He asked with false hurt in his voice.

Sniggering, "I don't think the Stacked Deck is your style. And besides, it's not like I have your number on speed dial."

"Are you asking for my phone number Esther?" He teased in a low sexy voice.

"No." She laughed. "It's far more interesting when you just pop up in my life."

A loud cackle came through the phone, "you don't disappoint Princess!" He breathed a heavy exhale. "Tell you what. I'll just, ummm, POP, up tonight."

With a dramatic sigh Esther shook her head and answered, "I'm afraid tonight is no good. I have a doctor's appointment. You will just have to POP yourself"

"hmmmm Doctor huh?" He growled annoyed and intrigued.

"Yup, I need to get some stiches removed"

His voice got excited again, "Oh Stitches! I can take them out for you." The Joker was practically purring.

"For some strange reason I suspect that your talent lays toward causing a need for stitches… not taking them out. I'll pass." She mocked darkly chuckling low under her breath.

Laughing manically he hung up the phone.

Esther went on with her day, left the office around 7:00 and took a taxi to her doctor's office. The waiting room was full of people. She flipped through a magazine for a while before she was ushered in to a vacant office. She sat on the examination table and stared at the boring charts and posters on the wall. Her head was turned when the nurse walked in, smiling she swung it around. Her jaw dropped when she saw exactly who her "nurse" was.

Snorting with laughter she met the black painted eyes of the Joker. He was dressed in a nurse's uniform with pink piping and cute red wig. He wore a surgical mask across his mouth and had a clip board in his hands. A cute silver watch was pinned to his chest. In a creepy way he looked absolutely adorable.

Clutching her side and caught in a fit of silent shaking laughter she met his eyes as he sat in the doctor's chair and pulled off his mask with a "Hiii."

It took her a few moments to catch her breath. Pain was shooting through her side from laughing so hard. "I gotta admit; you look good in that outfit," She winked. "I always did love a man in uniform but this really takes the cake… or the pudding."

He ignored her and flipped through her chart with aplomb. Patiently she sat on the table and waited for whatever strangeness would happen next. The Joker stood up and began to dig though the drawers until he found tweezers and bent surgical scissors.

Turning around armed with the tools he raised an eyebrow and said, "Well?"

With narrowed eyes Esther pulled down her hair and parted it where the stitches were sewn in her scalp. He brushed back her hair with the side of his hand and began to snip the sutures, careful not to cut her hair. She smelled like rosemary and it reminded him of the time she had rubbed that salve on his own freshly stitched skin. In less than a minute he had finished his work and sat back to examine the bright pink line through her hair.

"And just where did this lovely gash come from?" He asked with fascinated interest as he ran a finger over the smooth red line.

"My head went through a car window," Esther answered nonchalantly.

The Joker pulled two lollipops out of his front pocket. "Well, take two of these and call me in the morning."

With that, he turned around and left the room leaving a very confused Esther sitting on the table alone. After a few minutes she opened a lollipop and stuck it in her mouth. Gathering her things she left the office. Apparently no one had been any wiser as to the Joker's little visit.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter is a big one with something I know you have all been wanting to see. Dun dun dun… stay tuned for more. Also, please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Much of the madness had been contained. News reports were constantly covering the massive amount of damage the Joker had caused around the city in just one night. He had certainly whipped the city into a frenzy. In fact, the riots caused by his escapees and panicking Gothamites had been the worst in the city's history. Gotham's police force, with the help of Batman, had managed to bring order back to the streets; the fires had been extinguished, and most of the escaped mental patients were back behind bars. A smoky haze still hung over the city as a reminder of the insanity that had just engulfed Gotham. The strangest part of the whole escape was how the citizens were responding to Batman. Esther knew that without him the city would still be a madhouse yet the general population seemed unable to love their hero. Many, it seemed, held Batman responsible for the whole event… even going so far as to blame him for lies perpetuated by the cities government concerning the death or rather lack of death of Harvey Dent. Esther almost felt sorry for him.

March had come upon them and the new spring exhibition was about to open at Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art. A unveiling party was set for Friday night that week. For Esther it was bittersweet; new splendid paintings would come but her precious Ophelia would have to go back to the Tate Britain in London. In preparation she had spent many afternoons standing before it, soaking it in, before it would go. She thought often of her father, Gran, and Natalie, missing them but finding an unexpected peace.

Annabel Forsythe found her deep in thought one afternoon and broke her reverie with a friendly hello. Esther smiled at her friend and they spent the next hour catching up on the latest museum news. Annabel, ever the optimist, asked Esther if she was bringing a date to the event on Friday. As always Esther said no, politely, and smiled. Annabel scurried off with a quick hug leaving Esther to her thoughts.

Esther's visions had been quiet the last few days, strangely so. She felt that with the city in turmoil that she would have been called upon but apparently fate did not need her help. And she wondered if Harvey Dent was the reason her sight was so quiet. Esther looked back at Ophelia and let her thoughts tangle up in the painting.

Friday fell on a cool March day. The weather was shifting slowly toward spring and the snow was beginning to melt around the city. In preparation for the party Esther pulled on a lovely smoke colored tiered chiffon gown. With each step the fluttery grey layers sculpted to her long legs creating an ethereal image as she walked. The pleated thick waistband nipped in her tiny waist. Thin straps gave the simple gown a Grecian goddess vibe as the dress gently clung to her body and fluttered with each movement. She careful concealed a knife strapped to each thigh. Long lose waves of softly curled hair hung down her back and shoulders. As she fixed the last wave near her face Esther sighed wishing her purple roses had bloomed so she could tuck one in her hair. The final touch of soft spring makeup gracing her face matched with gentle charcoal smoky eyes.

The museum spring exhibition party only included around two hundred people, mostly museum benefactors and their guests. It was in the intimate east wing of the gallery. Large windows overlooked the right side of the famous Museum fountain and sprawling gardens, Marble floors and perfect light gave the smaller room a sense of openness. Domed frescoed ceilings arched above the guest and drew the eye up to their splendid scenery.

Strolling through the party Esther smiled broadly when she saw Hemlock Anderson in the group. She doubted that he would remember her from the "Association" meeting all those months ago but was delighted when he walked up and shook her hand with a smile.

"Any more wild trips through South America recently?" she laughed in greeting.

He threw her a boyish grin, and pulled her toward his sculpture featured in the exhibition. "I call this: Dogs, Trucks, and Ecuador."

Esther circled the splendid sculpture and tapped her finger against her soft pink lips.

"It looks like a bunch of twisted metal to me," She teased meeting his amused hazel eyes. "And here I thought you were supposed to be a talented artist!"

"Stop teasing me Ms. Cain…. My fragile male pride cannot take it." He winked at her with his dashing rugged good looks. He looked like he had just walked off an Australian beach, all tanned and scruffy.

Annabel witnessed the exchanged and scurried over to say hello. "Good evening Esther, don't you look lovely. Where is your date?"

Esther laughed at her obvious ploy, "Hello Annabel, you know perfectly well that I arrived here alone tonight."

Hemlock Anderson grinned with roguish amusement at Esther. "Well, I will just have to keep an eye on you tonight," He said with a wink.

Annabel smiled impishly and "saw" something across the room that needed her immediate attention.

Esther turned to the handsome artist with an apology, "Please don't worry about it. Annabel has been throwing me in front of men for years. Go, enjoy yourself." She chuckled while turning toward the bar.

Hemlock caught her arm and gently pulled it through his elbow. "It would be my pleasure. Let's get you a drink."

"What the heck. why not." She laughed. "It will certainly get Annabel off my back for a few weeks."

They sipped wine and walked the gallery together discussing their favorite pieces of the exhibit. Hemlock was genuinely impressed with her knowledge and Esther was impressed with his taste. She was laughing and relaxed, happy to have met him again tonight.

"So why do you always come to these things alone?" He asked casually looking down at her from the corner of his eye.

Esther shrugged her shoulders joking, "Call me a persistent loner."

"Okay, Loner… How about you take a break from being a recluse and go to dinner with me next week?" He asked with a twinkle in his hazel eyes.

"Oh Esther! How nice to see you." Shouted Bruce and he barged upon them interrupting. "What are you doing here?" He stood there with a huge smile on his perfect face acting as if his actions were the most natural thing in the world.

Esther turned toward Bruce with her eyebrows raised at his behavior and chuckled. "Hello Bruce. How are you this evening?"

"Wonderful." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek as Hemlock raised his brows and tried to suppress a grin. He was no fool; clearly Bruce was trying to stake his claim.

"Bruce Wayne this is Hemlock Anderson, a very talented artist who is featured in this season's exhibition. Hemlock this is Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises."

"Pleasure to meet you," undaunted Hemlock stuck out his hand and smiled with a friendly grin at the billionaire.

Esther had to chuckle under her breath. Now all she needed was the Joker to arrive and make this even more awkward. _"Better not tempt fate,"_ she laughed to herself.

She looked up with a smile and scanned the crowd. Her gut rolled and her veins filled with a sudden icy caution. Esther excused herself for a moment and pretended to walk toward the ladies room. There were more people in the room now, men she sensed that did not belong here. Scanning the crowed she searched for familiar faces. These were not the Joker's men. That's when she saw him… Harvey Dent, standing in the shadows obsessively tossing his coin and staring at the crowd. She reached toward him with her senses and skimmed through the dual thoughts in his head. He hated the people in this room. They represented the lazy careless Gotham elite he despised. She stared and waited for him to meet her eyes. He passed over her face with a bored expression suddenly catching the coin in his palm as it landed balanced perfectly on its rim. He looked down in shock then up again only to find the blond woman had disappeared.

Esther floated back to Bruce and Hemlock and smiled at the men as she pulled them over toward the bar. Esther could sense that Two Face would make his move soon and she angled the men as far away from the center of the room as she could.

She covertly glanced toward the corner as a snarl washed over Harvey's face and he pulled out his massive revolver, firing it into the ceiling. The crowed screamed and ducked in shock. The terrifying visage of Two Face stepped forward into the room. Harvey's men pulled guns from their suit coats and pointed toward the crowd, warning them to stay still.

Two Face's lidless eye fell over the crowd as he searched for his victim. He flipped the coin over and over until his eyes fell upon the face of Bruce Wayne… Rachel's oldest friend.

"Hello Bruce. It's been awhile?" He spoke in a raspy dark voice. "You've been a hard man to track down. Been hiding with your head in the sand?"

Bruce positioned himself in front of Esther, blocking her from Harvey's view as Hemlock's arms came around her holding her close, shielding her body with his broad shoulders.

"Harvey, you don't need to do this. Please, don't harm these innocent people," Bruce begged softly.

"INNOCENT! No one in this room is Innocent!" Harvey yelled as spit shot from his mouth. He seemed to regain his composure an instant later as his eyes lingered on the faces of the frightened women. Turning the ruined side of his face toward the crowd his lidless eye searched for the blond before sneering and turning back to Bruce.

"Let's see how your luck runs tonight Mr. Wayne," and he flipped the coin high in the air and snatching it with terrifying speed. Apathy fairly dripped from his voice when he saw the outcome, "Looks like it's your lucky day Bruce… you can continue your pathetic existence… for now."

Harvey looked around the crowd and pointed his gun at each frightened person looking for the next person to pass his test. The pathetic lot before him lost his interest and Harvey began to step back toward the door and walked outside covered by his gunmen. They left as quietly as they had come. The crowed began to murmur and wake from their fear. Esther looked up to the domed ceiling and found the bullet hole Harvey had left behind in the beautiful painted fresco.

She was still in Hemlock's arms when Bruce spun around to find her. She could see the concern in his dark blue eyes as his chest rose up and fell from the adrenalin. He had been afraid for her. Pulling her from Hemlock's protective embrace he brought her into a great hug. He looked over her head toward the other man and said a heartfelt "Thank you;" The men's eyes meeting in mutual understanding.

Within twenty minutes the place was crawling with police. Bruce had already gone and Hemlock was still being question by the police and press. Esther made her statement and quietly slipped away. She signaled a cab and was immediately picked up. Climbing into the back seat she came face to face with Harvey Dent.

The handsome side of his face was looking at her in the darkness. "Hello…" He greeted with a low stoic baritone.

"Quite a show Harvey," She leaned back in the seat as the driver took off down the street. She smoothed the fabric of her skirt and turned to stared at Harvey's profile.

His hand reached forward and picked up a lock of her hair watching it glow with silvery white light in the passing street lights. "This is much better than the black or the brown."

"I appreciate the complement… Unfortunately, most people who know me and see it will die." She looked up with her full meaning clear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Doll, I have no interest in who you are. I am interested in what you are. I consider you a colleague of sorts…." He went on in a serious and bewildered voice, "You seem to be the master of chance."

She turned and met his eyes, "I am not the master of chance; I _am_ your coin Harvey. Believe me; I understand your desire for revenge… though perhaps I would have gone about it in a less flashy way."

Esther stretched forward with cool fingers and touched the marred side of his face. "Be careful of the path you have chosen." She reached out with her mind and gently pushed at his. He was so torn, so in pain. His heart was a ravaged mess from the death of Rachael. She tried to soothed him and pushed a little of the madness away.

He leaned back with a mystified expression. They were near Gotham central station. Harvey told the driver to pull into a dark alley.

"Would you like to flip your coin?" Esther asked with purpose nodding forward.

He pulled it out and gave it a toss. The marred side landed face up.

"I told you I was the coin." Esther smiled softly as she reached forward and snapped the neck of the driver. "Your men who have seen me cannot live."

"See you around Harvey," She opened the door and stepped into the cold March evening. Within minutes she was in a new taxi on her way home. Once at her apartment she called Bruce to see if he was alright but the call went straight to voicemail. She left a message and decided to go to bed.

* * *

Clear brisk weather greeted Esther as she opened her bedroom window and looked out on the early Saturday evening. After the museum debacle last night she had slept in late and had a relaxing day of nothing in particular. Bruce had returned her call and asked her out to a late lunch. She had joined him at a small eatery near the Rushmore and had a quick bite before Bruce's phone rang and he hurried off apologizing profusely. He looked exhausted and anxious as he had stared at her from across the table. Esther supposed that he must have had a sleepless night over what had happened at the museum. She paid the bill and spent the day wondering about town enjoying the improved weather. Pockets of Gotham were marred with black gaping holes where building used to stand. It seemed random the way the Joker had picked his bomb sites. A jeweler here, a drycleaner there… grocery store, office buildings blown away with no rhyme or reason she could see.

She wondered at all Joker had accomplished in a few short months. He had Gotham's Underworld in his hand. All the larger mob families had either been exterminated or served him as their new master. Esther had long ignored his doings, uninterested in his motivation, but had to wonder just what Chaos wanted from Gotham now.

As the sun began to go down Esther made her way back to the Rushmore and decided that she might just visit the Joker herself. In her gut she knew he would be at Hazard's Razor tonight. Ready for a night on the town she wore her single shoulder man-eater black dress. The skirt was short and tight, exposing her upper thighs and a thin band of stockinged flesh before her legs were covered in thigh high tight leather boots. Butterfly knives were tucked next to her thighs. Bobbed black wig in place she slipped on a new short studded leather jacket. It stopped at the thinnest part of her torso highlighting her slender waist and making it easy for her to move. Under the fitted sleeves Esther strapped her favorite switchblades to her forearms. Brown contacts, deep purple lipstick, and thick black eye makeup transformed her face. She tucked her mask around her lower face and smiled.

She headed to Hazard's Razor and parked her bike a few blocks away in a dark hidden spot. The line for the club was incredibly long. The pulsing music was calling to her and the Joker's guards recognized her masked face and let her in immediately. The crowed was rabid in its excess inside the dark vibrating building. Apparently Gotham felt the need to burn itself into oblivion.

The DJ was good, Esther thought, gritty pulsing rhythms vibrated through her body as she walked through the shadows and scanned the room. Maroni was in his usual seat in the VIP area above the floor. He held court upon the wild club. He was well guarded; even Melvin was standing behind him. From the shadows of the balcony stepped none other than Dr. Jonathan Crane. His chiseled beauty and piercing blue eyes scanned the room. Esther was hidden, surrounded by shadows, as she spied upon the creepy doctor.

The news and gossip in the Narrows had not mentioned a word about the Scarecrow over the last weeks. Esther wondered what exactly he had been up to since his breakout from Arkham Asylum and brushed his mind. He was just as crazy and calculating as she remembered and shuddered lightly from the intense genius that twisted his thoughts.

Strobe lights began to flicker to the music as Esther secretly moved through the shadows toward the balcony. As she neared she heard the high pitched laughter of Harley Quinn near the back door. Immediately Esther fell back into the shadows out of site. The petite blond was charging through the room laughing and jumping to the music. Tonight she was wearing a red patent leather dress. It was tight across her chest and ended in a fluffy skirt, very gothic Lolita. Her pigtails bobbed up and down as she danced through the crowd. On the dance floor the women backed away immediately and a few brazen men tried to dance with the sexy woman.

Esther began to circle the room toward the balcony when she had a flash. Harley was dancing with a handsome dark haired man. The man's girlfriend was walking out from the bathroom and would angrily reach for Harley not knowing who she was. Harley would sloppily stab the woman straight in the eye with that horrible knife she used and cause a panic. Two people will be trampled to death in the stampede and the neutral ground of Hazard's Razor would be gone. With a sigh Esther began to pass through the dancing mob, edging slowly toward Harley Quinn.

And it began; the pretty redhead had spotted the lustfully dancing couple and reached for Harley's shoulder to pull her away. Harley snarled and spun toward the woman and with a sadistic laugh reached into her bodice and pulled out the dirty knife. She stabbed toward the redhead's face but her knife hand was caught securely in Esther's bruising grip. The crowd began to scatter and backed up watching the fight.

Harley swung a weak fist into Esther stomach. She easily absorbed the hit and spun the blond haired maniac around in her grip holding Harley's dirty knife to her painted white throat. Harley's back was pressed against Esther hard unyielding body as green eyes looked over her shoulder and began yelling creative curses at the masked woman.

Esther looked up toward the balcony and watched the men staring at her. With her free had she waved to Melvin and signaled him to come down to her. Harley was snarling and howling in rage held still in Esther's practiced grip.

"Harley there is a difference between murder and stupidity. We don't want to attract the PD here now do we? It would anger the Joker. Calm yourself and behave," Esther growled in her ear.

Melvin approached with a wide grin. Esther sensed that he hated Harley. In a flash she pushed the shorter blond into Melvin's arms and watched as he dragged her up the stairs. Turning to the dark haired man who had been dancing with Harley Esther punched him full force in the nose, breaking it and marring his beauty. He fell to the floor in a heap. The redhead was crying and backing away. Esther looked back up to the balcony and into the smiling faces of Maroni and Crane. She nodded her head in greeting and they nodded back. Esther reached for the redhead who began to scream and dragged her from the club by her hair. Once outside she forced the woman to stand straight and looked her in the face.

"If you value your life you will never return to this club… In fact I suggest you leave the city completely before Harley finds you." Esther shoved her to the ground and went back inside.

Harley was now seated up in the VIP with a look of furry in her eyes. Esther climbed the stairs and handed Melvin Harley's dirty knife. She winked at him and turned to the girl, "No hard feelings Harley."

"Fuck You!" Harley screamed and tried to stand only to have Melvin push her back into the seat.

"You're not my type," Esther retorted with a wink at Maroni.

The men in the balcony burst out in laughter.

Maroni wiped a tear from his eye and offered Esther a chair. She declined but leaned with her back against the railing.

"How have ya been Dame?" He asked with an indulgent smile.

"Good. You? How's it working for the Joker?" She asked with a mischievous tone.

He grinned up at her smiling eyes. Maroni knew better than to answer that question.

Dr. Crane was staring at her with a hungry smile. "Hello again beautiful."

Harley snorted.

With a monotone she answered, "As charming as ever Dr. Crane." Esther narrowed her eyes as his eyes traveled up and down her body. The thought _test subject_ was echoing through his hard to read mind.

He stood up and walked toward the railing edging near her. She turned to face him and stood her ground. When he got too close for comfort her leg shot up and she rested her stilettoed foot against his chest. "That's close enough Scarecrow."

He held up his hands with a mischievous smirk and smiled at the fascinating woman before him. She jabbed him as a warming with her pointed heel and lowered her foot.

He laughed at her delighted, "Well mystery woman, I haven't seen you around lately. What have you been up to?"

Esther laughed up into his face, "Little of this and a little of that." Then with a sinister chuckle, "How's the shoulder?"

"Better than ever. Want me to show you?" He teased with bright flashing blue eyes.

She ignored him and looked down to Maroni with an eye roll. The Gangster laughed and reached into his suit coat, withdrawing a beautiful silver flask. He unscrewed the top and took a large swallow. When he had finished he offered it up to Esther. She leaned down and took the flask, sniffing the contents.

"Bourbon." Maroni yelled over the music, surprised that she took it.

The whole group stood amazed waiting to see if she would remove her mask. She laughed and turned her head away stealthily swallowing a long pull of the fine Bourbon. While her back was turned Dr. Crane had tried to step closer and Esther shot out her hand holding him at arm's length. She turned back, mask in place and laughed.

"Thanks Sal." She tossed him the flask.

Without another word she walked down the stairs and slipped into the shadows. She watched from her dark cocoon as the Joker arrived and marched up the balcony. Harley jumped up to greet him, throwing herself against him and pressing her breasts to his chest. He glared down at her with an plastic grin before he disengaged and took a seat. Maroni leaned over and spoke in the evil clown's ear and the Joker began to suddenly laugh raucously, leaning his head back and chocking with laughter. Harley looked horrified as the Joker started to point at her and laughed even harder.

She could see his scared lips mouth the word, "What did she say to you hmmmm?"

And Harley pouted and admitted with dejection as she stared at her toes, "There's a difference between murder and stupidity. Then she said you would be mad if I caused trouble here."

All the men begin to howl with laughter and poor Harley Quinn was forced to stand there with her hands fisted at her side. Under her white paint Esther knew she must be red as a tomato.

Esther watched from her hidden spot as the Joker's gaze searched the crowd looking for her. His eyes were excited, shining black in his white painted face. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees but could not find her.

Dr. Crane stood up and excused himself for the night, patting Harley on the head as he passed. Esther was intrigued… She followed him out of the club and watched as he climbed into a waiting black van. Slipping through the shadowy streets she climbed on her bike and headed back toward the van.

Dr. Crane was gone by the time she rode back to the club. Quietly riding toward the direction the van had been pointed Esther toured the wild dark night streets of Gotham. She had an urge to cut near the Narrows and followed where her instincts led. There was a scuffle in the street about a block down the road. Intrigued Esther sped toward it.

Several men were harassing a group of whores working the corner. Low level gang turf war… Esther parked her bike in the shadows and walked forward as the men threatened and stabbed at the pathetic half-starved hookers. She recognized one of them as a street kid she grew up with. The woman looked like hell now. Esther felt a pang for the creature and bent down, retrieving a rusted metal pipe from the ground. Quick as lightening she barged into the fray, swinging her pipe, and loudly breaking the arm of the first man she came into contact with. Scumbag number two got a pipe in the gut. The hookers all fled screaming while clutching their wounds and stumbling down the road.

She was whirling and spinning, dancing the violent dance she knew so well. Two more men fell broken and bloody, moaning at her feet. A flash of black appeared at the corner of her eye and she frowned as the tall imposing figure of Batman joined the fray. The natural battle chemistry between them clicked into place and they demolished the group of thugs in record time. Esther was panting surrounded by a pile of broken men as she began to laugh. Shouldering the pipe she turned toward the Dark Knight.

"We need to stop meeting like this," she teased in a low deep voice. She brushed at his mind but found only a deep strange darkness. He was impossible to read.

Esther stood with the pipe on her shoulder and a hand on her hip as she watched him turn toward her. Despite her relaxed stance she was ready to fight if he made one wrong move. He ran his eyes over her; she was dressed in all black, leather jacket, short skirt and thigh high boots. How on earth had she moved so perfectly in that ridiculous clothing?

"Who are you?" a demanding velvet baritone voice asked as he eyeballed the pipe on her shoulder.

Esther shrugged, "The woman who saved you twice. But I will let you count this as one toward being even. Though honestly, I did not need or want your help."

She turned to walk down the road and slipped down the darkest alley ready to make an escape should Batman pursue.

"What do you mean twice? This is only the second time I have seen you." He was much closer behind her than she had realized and a strange shiver passed through her. She was impressed.

Esther stopped and spun on her heels. With a smile in her voice she leaned toward his ear and whispered, "The night you saved Commissioner Gordon and his family I was the one who incapacitated the officers chasing you. You made your escape thanks to me."

Batman narrowed his eyes and reached for her mask. Aware of his goal Esther spun out of his reach and twisted away. "Don't even think about it." she growled menacingly angling the pipe, ready to swing.

"I don't want your help woman," He snarled. He attempted to grab her again but caught nothing but air. She lightly thwacked him with the pipe across the shoulder blades as a warning.

"You might not want my help but you sure have needed it. It would be in your best interest to behave Batman. Gotham needs you around and I would be disappointed if I had to hurt you." She chuckled mockingly as he staggered forward a step. "You're welcome by the way, you ungrateful ass."

Her voice echoed down the dark alley and even with his heightened sense it took a moment to find where she was hidden. His hand shot out in the darkness and grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward. Surprise ghosted through her eyes before she expertly broke his hold.

She blocked his assault easily. Ra's al Ghul had taught him well but she had the original man's perfect memory of battle. She knew the master's deepest secret techniques and was certain that she possessed hidden skills their teacher had never passed to this man.

Batman continued to try and catch her, becoming frustrated with the slippery woman who persisted to evade his grasp. From the shadows Esther growled, annoyed with this constant assault and shot her hand forward, slapping him straight across the unmasked portion of his lower face.

He stopped immediately, stunned that she had just slapped him and realized that in each move he had made against her she had not attacked him once. In fact, he had been the aggressor. He stood still and she stepped from the shadows to face him in the dim light.

"Enough," her voice was a low threat. "I have done you no harm. Strike at me again and I will grow angry."

Batman stared at her masked shadowy form and growled in his deep menacing voice. "Why are you in Gotham? What do you want?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I was born here; I crawled through the filth of the worst bloody pools maintaining the balance of this city long before you arrived. What I want is to be left alone. Why are you here Batman?" She was angry and her voice grew louder with each word.

"Because I love Gotham," He snarled. "I want protect this city!"

"And just how are you doing that by wasting time with me?" Esther voice soft on the wind as the words fell on Batman's ears.

"You are going to get yourself killed," He growled. "What you are doing is dangerous!"

That made her laugh, dark menacing echoes fell against the walls around them, "After having fought by my side twice you still underestimate me. Just because you may be bigger and have fancy toys does not make you superior to me _Batman_… As I think I just proved with our little dance. I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

The Bat signal flashed through the sky and soft yellow light glowed down on the space between them. Batman saw the amusement in her muddy brown eyes as she took a step back, edging toward the darkness.

"Looks like you have better things to do with your time. It's been fun but let's call it a draw and pass like ships." She turned to leave and slipped into the shadows so quickly that he could not follow. From the distance he heard her call. "By the way, you leave your face open when you grapple with your right hand. Shift more to your left foot as you extend." She laughed, "Your teacher would have been disappointed by such a lazy mistake…" he heard the chuckling tease in her voice as she faded away.

Staring into the shadows he searched for her and found nothing. Batman was intrigued by this masked woman... and almost smiled when he realized what she said was correct. She had scolded him for the same mistake Ra's al Ghul would point out often during his training all those years ago.

* * *

Excitement still flowed through her veins from the stimulating fight with Batman. As Esther slipped silently into her apartment from the utility closet she could sense the Joker was inside. With a grin she pulled a butterfly knife from her boot and used every skill in stealth she had to sneak up behind the green head sticking up from her couch.

Black gloved fingers twisted like snakes in his greasy hair and yanked his head back as her deadly sharp blade caressed his throat. His eyes went wide for a nanosecond as a massive Cheshire cat grin spread across his grimy white painted face and his tongue darted across his red lips.

Esther face leaned over him and she pressed a sweet kiss on his lips before she tucked her knife back into her boot. "I'm not sure we are at a place in our _relationship_ where I feel comfortable having you show up unexpected on my couch."

"I'm wounded Esther," He growled in mock anger, "And here I thought you were madly in love with me."

"You thought wrong," She laughed, stepping around the couch and walking into her kitchen ignoring the giggling mischievous grin of the Joker and pouring herself a large glass of ice water. She chugged it down, thirsty from her recent battle royal in the streets. Glancing over her counter and into the living room she grabbed two rocks glasses and bottle of good scotch. Esther carried the bottle and glasses in one hand while still chugging her water as she walked toward the coffee table and placed the bottle in front of her guest. Plopping down in the comfortable arm chair across from the Joker she pulled the water from her lips and wiped her mouth with a sigh.

"And just what were you up to tonight to work up such a thirst, Princess?" He asked leaning forward with a leer flashing yellow teeth.

Esther laughed at him with naughty glee, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"And I will find out." He said with a small hint of menace in his singsong voice.

Esther poured a drink and handed it over to the Joker. "You already know where I was, I saw you at Hazard's Razor."

The Joker shot her a disapproving scowl, "So I heard. Yet you didn't even say hello." He singsonged in a high voice and tapped a knife against his thigh.

"Well, something more interesting came up." Esther answered with a throaty chuckle as she began to strip off her leather coat, tossing it back against the chair while cracking her neck with a pop and a groan.

A loud snort came from the Joker at her answer and he chewed his scars and studied her.

Leaning back in the single strap black dress and thigh high boots she crossed her legs and smiled, resting her arms on the old chair. The Joker looked her over and smirked at the knives she began to unstrap from her arms. He poured her a drink and handed it forward. Peeling off her gloves she reached for the glass.

"Thanks." She smiled with her dark purple lips.

She looked him over. His overcoat, jacket, and gloves had been removed. He sat with his legs spread wide in the classic purple pinstripe trousers, blue hexagonal shirt, waistcoat, and tie. His face paint was old and greasy and his over-long hair hung in limp greasy waves around his face. Esther could smell the familiar scent that clung to him, gunpowder and gasoline.

Esther was studying his face the way he liked, with admiration and not a trace of fear. With a twitch of his neck and smirk he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "I thought we might-ta… play a game." His low throaty voice was back.

She leaned forward delighted, "What kind of game? Poker?"

"Poker. But whoever wins the hand gets to ask one question or make a reasonable demand. If the loser fails to answer or follow the command they must remove a piece of clothing" He smiled with a wicked challenging leer. He could see she was interested.

"Ohhhhh, naughty strip poker hmmmm? Though I do question what would be considered _"Reasonable" _to you…. Okay deal." She smiled at him and sat forward "But first roll up your sleeves; the only way you would be able to beat me is to cheat and I'm pretty sure you will try."

Laughing loudly he complied, rolling his sleeves over his strong forearms. He expertly shuffled with great panache making her laugh at his absurd tricks. He dealt the cards and after a short game the first round was hers.

"Ok Joker…." She looked him up and down deciding what she wanted as a slow naughty smile crossed her lips. "As much as I adore the sexy evil clown, I would prefer to play poker with the handsome face under the paint. Go wash it off or strip," She challenged.

He leaned back and darted his tongue over his red lips. Rising suddenly he left the room and walked into the bathroom. Esther could hear the water as he washed away the filthy grimy paint. She giggled and sipped her drink. If she had her way she was going to torture him all night.

When he sat back on the couch he was fresh faced, slightly pink from scrubbing, and smiling with wicked yellow teeth. She giggled delighted and leaned over the table to quickly place a kiss on his scarred lower lip. "I'll tell you what, for being such a good sport I will go wash mine off too."

Her bathroom towels where smeared with paint and her sink was a mess. _"men…"_ She joked to herself as she washed away her heavy makeup and removed the muddy brown contacts. She left the wig on deciding it would give her more leverage in the game.

As she walked back to the table the Joker was refilling their glasses. She sat down in her chair and began to shuffle the deck. The next round was his.

"What else _did_ you do tonight Princess?" The Joker asked with a raised eyebrow.

She took a sip of her scotch and spoke casually, "When Crane left the club I followed him, unfortunately by the time I reached my bike he was gone. I headed the direction I thought he might go and ended up in the Narrows. Some thugs were harassing a group of hookers and I decided it was time for a little girl bonding... so I beat the crap out of them."

His eyes danced with enthusiasm, "How many thugs?"

"Around 10, maybe 12." She said with a shrug. "But that is technically two questions Joker."

'I would expect you to be more, ah, bloody," He nodded at her.

"No, tonight I felt like the nostalgia of a rusty pipe. You know, break some bones, infect them with tetanus.." She teased. "And besides, just about every bland killer these days is using a knife. Where is the originality?" Esther leaned back in her chair and laughed at his hilarious wry face.

"And Batman made an appearance…" She added with a teasing grin. The Jokers eyes twinkled with excited delight.

The Joker's mouth opened to ask another question and Esther silenced him, "You got more than one question already, win a hand if you want to know more."

It was the Jokers turn to deal. He won the next round too.

"Why were you following Dr. Crane hmmmm?" The tenor of his voice was friendly but his black eyes were edged with displeasure.

Esther cocked her head to the side and looked toward the wall trying to best formulate her answer. She decided simplicity was best. "I want to kill him."

That was not the answer the Joker had anticipated and he bounced in his seat laughing and slapped his knee.

"And just for fun I will divulge a little secret if you promise to tell…" She continued.

He nodded and giggled with crazy eyes.

"The night of our poker game I was the one who shot Crane in the shoulder," She said laughing.

He dropped the cards and held his hands to his stomach as he rolled about with laughter.

"Poor Scarecrow has upset my little killer. Want me to help you kill him?" The Joker teased as his laughter died down.

"I work alone…" Esther was serious and her eyes met his enforcing her point.

He won the next round. Still laughing he looked up at Esther and asked as his tongue darted over his lips, "What happened with the Bat-Man?

She pursed her lips and looked thoughtful, "He came to help me fight off a mob. Help that was totally unneeded I might add. We had a little disagreement… and I left." The Joker let out a low whistle and leaned back with a smirk.

The next round went to Esther; she beat him with a royal flush. The grin she gave him made him twist his lips in fake fear before she spoke, "You need a haircut! And I'm going to do it." She was giggling knowing he would hate the idea.

His face screwed up in consternation, "You can ask me any question you want and instead you want to cut my hair? Don't you want to know what my plans are, how I got my scars… my real name?

Esther clicked her glass to his and they took a swallow. "Perhaps you misunderstand. I'm just using you for your body." She laughed teasing him with a wicked grin. "I don't have any interest in your plans, I do not care how you got your scars…. And…." She added with a wicked smirk. "I already know your name."

All the humor drained from his face and he leaned forward with a twitch in his cheek. Brown flashing eyes bore into her fearless icy blue orbs.

"Strip or let me cut your hair." She challenged unintimidated by the waves of violent tension he was holding in check.

He cocked his head to the side and chewed his scars with narrowed eyes. Throwing up his hands we waved toward his limp green hair and stared at her with narrowed eyes as she collected her tools.

Esther walked softly to grab scissors, a towel, and a comb. She wrapped the towel around the hunched rigid shoulders of the Joker and kissed him on the crown of his head. "It won't be so bad, I promise." Within minutes she had trimmed his hair back to the length it had been before he went to Arkham She ran her fingers through his scalp, massaging and scratching gently at his scalp while he groaned. She wrapped the towel, catching the loose pieces and took it away. She washed her hands and sauntered back into the living room.

"You look very handsome Joker. I'm happy to return the favor." She drank her scotch as he began to shuffle. He looked up at her statement with a question upon his brow. She was giving him some kind of hint.

The Joker won the next round. "What's my name Princess?"

"Jack." She answered with a naughty twinkle in her eye and giggled at his clear displeasure. It was fun torturing him.

He won again. Leaning forward he stared her straight in the eye, "How do you know my name?"

Esther smirked and pulled off her wig. Fluffing her curled blond hair and letting it fall around her shoulders.

Leaning back against the couch he smirked at her. This had certainly been an enlightening game so far. She had caught him off guard and now he was very very interested indeed. They both finished their scotch and he refilled their cups.

The next round was Esther's. "Why is purple your favorite color?"

A huge smile burst across his face and once again he was in a goofy mood. He was laughing with his head thrown back before he answered, "Who said it was?"

Esther tapped her foot and waited as she raised a brow and pursed her lips.

He hunched forward and placed his elbows on his knees as he looked her in the eye, "I don't know, it guess it reminds me of something nice."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Esther grinned as she spoke

The Joker's tongue darted out over his lips, "You know,… I can't remember."

Esther cocked a brow and dealt the next round.

The Joker won, it was his turn and he was going to make her squirm a little. It was time he got down and dirty. "Who. Is. Johnny?" He enunciated each word, over articulating as his eyes glittered with mischief.

Esther's eyes grew large and she furiously spat out, "How do you know that name?"

"Let's just say I was very interested in everything, ah, Ethan? had to say as you were so _brutally _murdering him." He spoke in a sickly twisted eager voice, his fingers flourishing when he said "brutally."

She was breathing hard, angry as she contemplated whether or not she would answer. She had his complete attention and the Joker began to grin broadly as he watched sadness pass through her eyes. Her mouth opened as if to speak and then closed.

"Stop looking like a fish and, ah, spit it out… Or if you are too afraid you can always take off that dress." He was staring at her under his brows; face clear of all emotion as he memorized each nuance of her inner battle.

Swallowing the rest of her scotch she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, "When I grew up as a street kid in the Narrows my name was Johnny."

"A street kid…" He pondered her words and smacked his lips when he was satisfied. Esther still had her head back as she opened her eyes and met the Joker's playful grin, "Now was that so hard? Come on, cheer up Princess and continue the game." The Joker poked her in the knee and took her glass, refilling it and setting it back in her hands.

"Trying to get me drunk Joker?" She asked with a scowl.

"Ah ta ta ta, you have to win a hand to ask a question." He teased with an exaggerated wink that made her laugh a little.

She had another terrible hand. "I'm starting to think you are cheating Joker…" Esther quirked a brow and glared.

"Me?" He asked with childlike innocence… Of course he was cheating. "You just, ah, want to get me naked." He waggled his eyebrows as she glared at him.

The Joker leaned forward biting his lower lip and batted his eyelashes in a silly parody of cuteness. "Esther, what are the three things you love most about me?"

An unexpected laugh fell from her mouth as her mood began to lighten. "Cocky aren't we?" She began to smirk to herself deciding on her answer. "Well… I can mostly be myself around you. You have an incredibly goofy sense of humor…" She looked at his face with a wicked grin and bit her lip, "and I LOVE that scar on your lower lip."

He seemed only half please with her answer, "Why only _mostly_ be yourself?" He asked with a grunt as he began shuffling the cards.

Esther shrugged and looked him straight in the eye. "There is more to me than the killer you like to play with."

"Like what?" licked his lips still shuffling as he waited for an answer.

"It's not like I could ever do many of the things I love with you. I could never, for example, take you to the museum and enjoy the galleries. Or, walk down the street with you in the middle of the day without endangering my anonymity and terrifying the general population. And let be honest, we both know you would not enjoy that any more than I would enjoy blowing up a hospital with you."

He began to snicker as he tossed out their next round of cards, "But blowing up hospitals is fun, as is terrifying the general population."

Esther rolled her eyes, "I think I have made my point."

The Joker narrowed his eyes and shuffled with fast determined fingers before tossing out the next round of cards. She won the hand and put a finger to her chin as she debated her next question.

"What is it that you really want from me?" The question left her lips as she gazed thoughtfully at the man before her.

The arrogant smile on his face was unnerving as he reached up and unbuttoned his waistcoat. Once it was removed he tossed it on the floor. She watched him with calculated interest and could not help but say, "You know I would never work for or with you."

He began to laugh, a spooky marked evil was in his voice as he replied, "And what makes you think that's what I want from you?"

Nodding Esther reached for the deck and expertly shuffled the cards as she pondered what could be the hidden meaning in his phrasing. She dealt the next round and won the hand with a squeal of tipsy laughter. Reaching for a remote Esther turned on her stereo, loud dark pulsing music came through the speakers. Her fingers went to the zippers of boots and pulled them off, dropping them on the floor. The flash of stockings and garter belt met the Jokers intrigued eye. She stood up with an appraising thrill upon her face. "I never got to dance at the club. Dance with me," She demanded reaching for his tie and slowly pulling him up.

He leered down at her and put his hands on her hips, pushing her to the open space nearby. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and fingered his shorten green curls as he ran his strong hands ran down her back and across her hips, moving both of their bodies with the rhythm. The Joker held her close, pressing her body against his body as he moved his hips. The beat was sultry and darkly pulsing around them. She looked up into his salacious eyes and smirked. Closing her eyes, she exhaled as he ran a finger across her lips. He studded her face, her closed eyes. Esther had given him so many hints tonight. He thought back on all she has disclosed, and his clever mind remembered the little girl with burned hair who had once kissed him; a fearless silent child he had tossed over a wall to face the dark streets of Gotham alone. He smiled in wicked delight, he knew her name too.

His warm finger pulled down her lower lip as he leaned forward and ran his scarred mouth over hers. She willingly opened her mouth for his serpentine tongue. The nature of this kiss was different than any they had shared before; it was torturously slow and erotic. He tasted of scotch as he leisurely explored her mouth.

Warmth began to pool between her thighs as she moaned into his mouth. He continued their dance, his hips gently twisting into hers. His arms came back around her, wrapping her in warm strong embrace. His hands slid down her back and over her rounded butt as he reached for the hem of her tightly fitted dress. Raising her arms above her head, the Joker slowly pulled Esther's dress over her body and let it fall to the floor.

Their eyes meet, both warm and languid, the promise of pleasure awaiting them both. His strong fingers ran over her sexy black bustier and over her hips, playing with her garter belt as he spun her in a slow circle continuing the dance. As she came back into his embrace a knowing smile played on her lips when she felt his stiff erection through his trousers. Esther ran her fingers down his neck and across his shoulder pulling down his suspenders and running her hands down his well-muscled arms. She softly untied the knot in his tie and let it fall to the ground as his deft fingers unhooked her stockings from her garter belt.

He pulled her securely against him and nuzzled her neck with his warm mouth as he unhooked her bustier. Each hook was a tease as he took his time ridding her of the garment. She began to writhe against him as he ran his warm hands over the freshly exposed skin of her back. He unhooked her garter belt and let it fall at her feet leaving her in only stockings and panties. His warm lips went back to her mouth as he tucked his long fingers into her hair and kissed her in a long lingering kiss. Esther slipped her tongue in his mouth, drunk on the effects of his slow handling.

She unbuttoned the hexagonal shirt and slipped it from his arms with one slow stroke of her body against his. Her cool fingers went to the familiar scars and she inhaled his scent deeply. Her tongue traveled down his salt flavored neck and over his collarbones. She found a long scar on his chest below his collarbone and licked it as her fingers gently scratched at his ribs. The Joker moaned against her hair and kneaded his hardened cock against her to the tempo of the music.

Her breasts were pressed against his ribs as she began to very slowly swirl her tongue around his taunt small nipple. he began to lightly scratch his jagged nails up her back, causing her to shudder as her skin bumped with gooseflesh. His hands worked up toward her hair and he twisted his fingers in her long silken locks. Gently pulling her teasing mouth from his body, he pulled her lips back to his. He nipped at her lower lip and sucked it into his hot mouth as she whimpered in pleasure.

He lifted her against him and walked their two pressed close bodies to her bedroom. He laid her very gently on the bed, never breaking the long languid kiss. Stepping out of his shoes, he unhooked his trousers and let them slide down his legs as he crawled above her. Her legs spread, welcoming his warm weight to settle between them. He slowly ground against her panties to the sound of the same slow pulse playing through the air. She swirled her hips with his slow pace and threw back her head with a low growl.

Warm fingers slid up to her firm breasts and began to fondle their fullness. He kissed her jaw and teased a trail down her neck to where he had recently bitten her. The Joker nipped gently at the spot as she gasped and arched against him. His tongue lapped at her almost healed wound and left a slipper trail down toward her waiting breast. While staring deep into her aroused shining eyes he sucked her nipple into his mouth with one long pull. Mesmerized by his brown eyes her mouth fell open as he sucked her and a low carnal sound passed her lips. He smiled against her soft breast, rubbing her taut nipple over his scars before heading toward the other one. He tortured her again with slow long sucks while challenging her wanton eyes to look away.

She met his gaze as long as she could then cried out as his fingers gently pinched her hardened nipples and his tongue lapped a path down her stomach, biting the soft flesh and dipping his strong tongue into her navel. He swirled the flesh of her navel causing a strange pull down to the hardened nub between her legs. With a groan she closed her eyes and wove her hands into his green hair. His slow hands ran down to her wet panties and ran over the fabric between her spread thighs as she bucked up against his firm fingers. He leaned back and grabbed one stockinged leg, rolling down the silk with a tortuously slow stoke.

Esther's mind was in a tumult, he had never been slow and gentle with her. Her pupils were hugely dilated as he gazed into her bewildered expectant eyes. A slow lecherous grin spread across his naked face as she watched her reaction to his luxurious caresses. His fingers caught at the elastic of her panties and with unhurried hands drew them down her long smooth legs. Her skin was flushed and her breaths deep as she smirked at the man giving her so much pleasure.

He pulled down his bright orange polka dot silk boxers in a slow tug and reached for her hand. He ran her fingers down her stomach and between her legs. She could feel the wetness of her tender flesh and inhaled deeply at the feeling of her fingers against her slick folds

"Touch yourself," He commanded in a low excited voice.

In rhythm with the music she slowly began to move her soft fingers over her wet folds, watching with deep desire as he stared between her legs. His own hand went to his hard cock and stroked up and down with the tempo of her wet shining fingers. Desire and power were stamped on his face as he continued to watch her slowly pleasure herself. Nothing had ever turned her on so much as the look on his face as he stared and rubbed his thick stiff cock.

Her fingers ran up and down her slit, circling her wet nub with long strokes. She spread her lips wide and moved a finger inside her warm velvet passage. Her hips began to rock to the steady pace of the music and more wetness trickled from her opening. The Joker reached for her slippery fingers and pulled them to his throbbing member; pushing her to stroke him as his own fingers replaced hers. She ran her wet hand up and down the velvet hardness, glorying in the heat that emanated from his throbbing dick. He slowly twisted his fingers inside her tight passage, spreading her wetness. His eyes never stopped watching what he was doing to her. He was slow and firm in his pulsing work between her legs. She could feel his excitement beginning to build as she continued her long tight strokes up and down his cock. She began to twitch around his long demanding fingers and he knew she was close. He pulled his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth, sucking them clean as she stared into his impassioned eyes.

He laughed evilly as he crawled back between her silken thighs and up into her waiting arms. With one hand the Joker slowly rubbed the head of his rock hard member up and down her dripping wet slit as she rolled her head back on the pillow and quivered in anticipation. He had her, she was completely and totally his… and he intended to enjoy her body with slow torturous passion until she screamed his name.

The tip entered her tightly clenched wet passage and he teased her with just the few first inches, pulsing in and out of her with the beat of that dark music. Esther's fingers gripped the flesh of his back and tried to pull him fully into her waiting center. Lowering his lips to hers he continued his teasing dance between her legs while exploring her mouth his warm tongue. She was beyond excited, the tantalizing sensation of his tongue against hers and the tip of his thick rod pulsing in and out was as frustrating as it was fulfilling. With a primal groan into her mouth he slowly pushed his rigid thickness deep within her. She cried out and rose up to meet him with eager hips.

Long firm strokes pushed in and out of her. The familiar building of energy began to throb at her core. The Joker could feel her walls clenching and begging around him but he would not increase the speed of his hips. She was crying out beneath his mouth as his tongue continued to pillage her mouth, forcing her to bend to his tempo, his will.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him reveling in the long full feeling he was building between her thighs. Almost cruel in his sensual carnality he held her body to the slow twisting grinding rhythm of her pulsing music. This sensation was unlike anything she had felt with the Joker before; she was so close to the edge of oblivion as he ground his thighs in a circle against her. Each measured stroke was a command to obey as he rode her with firm slow movements.

Her fingers could feel the sweat of his skin and she clutched to his neck and back. She could feel his scars against her cheeks as he smiled at her desperate attempts to find release from the torturous pace. He began to feel her twitch madly around him and knew that she was close. His mouth traveled to her ear and nipped and sucked at the tender lobe as she began to pant and writhe madly under him. She bucked with all her strength as the first waves of her orgasm washed through her. He quickened the pace of his thrusts and gave her what she wanted, what he wanted. She clenched down and screamed out as he began to fill her with strong full pumps of his hips. She screamed out his name, screamed out _Jack_, and his eyes rolled back in his head. With a feral groan, he roared his release and called out her name. Pumping the last demanding thrusts as his own powerful orgasm rocked his body. His shuddering release shocked him in its force as he felt the hot seed shoot from his throbbing dick, deep within her warm tight body.

Esther's eyes flew open; he had called out a name that she had not heard in almost 20 years. Covered in sweat and panting he leaned over her and stared into her eyes. He searched her expression tying to see what she was feeling. She was breathless, eyes wide from the memory of that name. It had been so long that she had forgotten what it sounded like.

She thought back to the day he had tossed her scrawny little body up that wall and laughed lightly, "I still have that rusty old knife you pushed into my hands."

He pushed a long kiss against her lips and giggled, reminding her he was still buried inside her. Twisting their bodies so she was on top, still joined, the Joker settled into the pillows. Esther laid her head upon his chest and listed to the fast beating of his heart. He rubbed one hand up and down her back as she fell asleep draped over him.


	22. Chapter 22

**I just loved the great feedback I got from the last chapter! Thank you very much highlander348, mithrabear and the two unnamed readers. This is another long chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

The next week passed in a strange haze and Gotham began to settle down. The city was balanced between anarchy and order, just as Esther liked it. The Joker effectively ruled Gotham's underworld, even the Batman could not shake his grip. Two Face continued to terrorize those he believed deserved judgment. Esther had seen him again at the Stacked Deck were they played a rousing game of poker. She had noticed that Melvin and Thomas no longer sat at her table if they happened to be in the bar. In fact they would not even look at her and she suspected that the Joker sent them down to keep an eye on her.

News of the Scarecrow was scarce. He had only been spotted once as he gassed a fraternity at GSU after breaking into the University's labs to steal chemicals and equipment. Esther spent her nights opening up her dock's house for spring. The ground would thaw soon and she was eager to get back to her garden.

She had met Bruce for lunch and had some laughs earlier in the week. He seemed tired and she urged him to get some rest. She had jokingly asked him if he was so tired because a group of European lingerie models had come to town. He laughed at her and began to relax. After their lunch she gave him a hug and a warm smile. He had grinned down at her with happy soft eyes as he kissed her cheek and put her in a cab.

Madeline and Mark had come home to find their apartment ransacked from the riots. Esther stopped by with flowers and a large gift card to the local super store. Mark had rushed up to Esther the second she stepped through the door and pulled her into a big tearful hug and thanking her for saving his fiancée from the mob. Uncomfortable with the appreciation she patted his back and tried to disengage herself politely. Madeline's trip to LA had actually been incredibly lucrative for Esther and she came back to work with strong dedication to deliver for the woman who saved her life.

Not one word had come from the Joker since their little game of poker. In a way she was relieved, not really ready to face him since he spoke her childhood name. In her heart she realized that she had pushed him to remember her… and she was not sure why. She had a growing fondness for the completely insane Clown Prince of Crime and every fiber of her being was mocking her for her foolishness.

When Hemlock Anderson strolled through her office door the next Wednesday afternoon with wild flowers she sat back at her desk and laughed at his silly face. He was a very funny man. She asked him if he was in mood to see a gallery she needed to visit that day and he eagerly accepted. Madeline watched wide eyed and Esther actually left the office with the sexy artist.

They took a walk several blocks to the mid-sized gallery full of pottery from a very popular older artist from Maine. Esther, with sure steps and smile, turned the head of every red-blooded male she passed in her sleek 1940's style red suit, hair in a twist, dark lashes and red lips. She was totally oblivious of the men's reaction but Hemlock was mighty pleased to be at her side. He swaggered is his tight jeans and fitted sweater grinning down at the beauty by his side.

The gallery was entertaining and he found it easy to make the gorgeous Esther laugh at his antics. As before, she was amazed at his deep knowledge of art. She was especially impressed he knew anything about pottery as he was a metal sculptor. Hours seemed to fly by before Esther noticed the time and had to make her way home. He caught her hand and asked her again if she would agree to a date. She hesitated, knowing that it could never go anywhere.

"Hemlock, I'm not really the dating type," She tried to explain gently.

"Oh it's easy. You just show up in a pretty dress and I do all the work. See, we'll go to a cheap restaurant because I am a starving artist, (he winked at her) and eat greasy food. Afterward it's typical to see a movie, hopefully a scary one so that you have to hold my hand through the creepy parts. And that's all there is to it." He explained as she laughed at his mock seriousness.

"Okay…" She answered despite her hesitation, truly nervous.

They made plans to meet the following night after work at a popular chain restaurant in High Town. She showed up in a casual green tee-shirt dress and flats with her hair loose and lightly curled away from her face. She had both her switchblades strapped to her thighs. Esther had a vision in her dreams the night before that she would run across a life that Fate would claim tonight. Unsure how to handle a date and a murder at the same time she tried to relax as he walked up to her in his fitted dark denim and sexy grey sweater. His wavy hair was falling around his rugged scruffy face as he smiled down at her, hazel eyes warm and happy to see her.

"I have never seen you without heels on. You seem so much shorter." He teased as he gave her a laughing hug and lead her to the bar.

She chuckled, "I am 5'7", I am not short."

They climbed on the bar stools and ordered beer and nachos. Hemlock was so relaxed, so sure of himself, that Esther was sure he must have been on many dates before. She skimmed his mind and found him to be a good man, perhaps a bit wild, but not someone to be overly cautions of. He was normal. Esther laughed to herself when she realized that he was probably the only normal man she knew. He asked her what was so funny and she just shook her head and chugged her beer.

While they were waiting for their burgers she excused herself to the restroom and snuck out the back. Slipping through the shadows she came across the man from her vision. He was trying to break into a car where he would hide in the backseat until the owner came. She waved him over with a smile asking if she could borrow his phone. He grinned broken brown teeth at her and walked over as she stepped back into a dark alley. His death was quick. She simply broke his neck and ran back to the restaurant. The whole incident had taken less than five minutes. Esther sat back at the bar with a relieved smile and apologized for the line in the woman's room as she shoved fries into her face. Hemlock did not suspect a thing.

True to his word, they went to the movies afterward. The latest zombie apocalypse movie was actually more funny than scary and the two of them mocked it the entire time it played, laughing like teenagers. It stuck her that she had never once been on a date, not a real date like this. She had a small unnerving pang for the things she had passed over in her strange existence. She had been so guarded her whole life and it was not until Ethan's death that she had begun to see anything other than art or her need for revenge. She would never be a regular woman, it was just not in her makeup, but she could expand, evolve. Gran had chosen to live alone and Esther always suspected that the few short years that they spent together before the old woman died had been the most comforting of Gran's life. Esther suspected that the old bat had known a deep and intense loneliness before she floated to her in the water.

Esther was relieved when he did not try to kiss her at the end of the night. He merely gave her a warm hug and thanked her for surviving the zombie apocalypse with him. She laughed and told him, honestly, that it was her pleasure. He was leaving town in a few days to tour with his exhibition through several prominent cities worldwide and she wished him luck. Hemlock brushed his knuckles across her cheek and asked if he could see her again when he was back in Gotham in a few months. She said yes, but only if she survived the upcoming zombie invasion. In her heart she knew that she would not go out with him again, she liked him too much to risk his safety… knowing her was dangerous.

* * *

Late March she began to tear through her garden with every free hour she could find. Each plant was expertly tended. The sword shaped leaves of her bulbs had begun to sprout and soon she would have a field of tulips, irises, and narcissi. She replaced the mulch and planted any seeds she though would be a good addition come summer. Anyone who happened to watch her would have though she was crazy as she dug through the dirt with a shotgun strapped to her back.

One late afternoon she sat back on her heels and surveyed the space in the soft light. Several of her fruit trees had started to bud and in a few weeks snowy white and pink blossoms would fall like snow through her garden. As she pulled up a dead plant a warning shot through her mind and instantly she had the shotgun at her shoulder. Her gate swung open and the purple coated frame of the Joker stepped through with a red painted grin, laughing when he saw her covered in dirt and pointing her gun at his chest.

She pulled the gun across her shoulder and wiped her dirt stained hands on her hoodie as she laughed back at him. He skipped forward with childlike glee and pulled a purple wrapped package from behind his back. She drew her brow together confused as he pushed it into her muddy fingers.

"Well?" He looked at her with mischievous darkness shining from his eyes. He circled her menacingly, watching what she'd do.

She shook it, "It's too light to be a bomb."

He started cackling with fiendish delight. The look on her face was priceless. "Open it! Geeze, don't you know how these things work?"

She puckered her lips and raised a brow as she began to open the poorly wrapped box. Inside sat a pair of black woman's boots. They had a low heel and were made of very fine black leather. The toes were lightly pointed and Esther could see they were reinforced. They looked soft and supple, beautiful even.

She pulled one out and held it up before her face, "Boots?" She turned them over in her hands and that's when she saw it, a small slit on the right sole. She began to laugh and sat on the ground pulling off her muddy sneakers and sliding her feet into the perfectly fitted sexy boots. Supple leather hugged her calf all the way to her knee. The shins were reinforced with metal on the inside and the ankles were perfectly flexible. These were deadly indeed.

Once on her feet she wiggled her right toes around and felt a little button. Pressing down a wicked looking blade shot out from her shoes and shined in the setting sun. A cackle of glee bubbled from her mouth as she took a few practice kicks. These were great!

The Joker stood still watching her with dark delight as she played with her new toy. Esther pulled the shotgun from her back and leaned it against a nearby tree. She turned toward him tucked the knife back in her shoe while signaling him forward. Hunched shoulders reached into his pocket and pulled out a wicked wood handled kitchen knife.

Esther turned to a fighting stance and threw him a challenging glare. "You don't want to get blood on your pretty coat sweetheart. If I were you I would take it off."

An evil Cheshire grin twisting his scared painted face as he slipped the coat from his shoulders and tossed it on a nearby bush. He lunged for her swinging his knife toward her midsection as she spun around and elbowed him playfully in the ribs. He was fast, as he spun and caught her with his shoulder.

They were playing a deadly game. Two sets of excited eyes met over the gravel path. He spun the knife and reached for her neck as she stepped into his wildly swinging arms and slid between his legs rolling to stand and wrapping her leg around his and yanking him to his knees with a grunt. She leapt on his back and leaned forward, licking at his ear in lone long stroke of her tongue as he recovered his balance and grabbed at her with a malicious laugh. His hands met air as his spun around. She was gone…the next thing he felt was the knife of her boot touch his neck from behind him. A slow trickle of blood began to well from his skin.

"I win." Esther teased breathlessly. If she had pressed a little harder the Joker would be bleeding to death right now.

He turned slowly around, hunched and breathing hard with excitement. She stood stock still on one foot with her right toes motionless at his neck. He pulled her forward pressing his lips to hers as her leg split up against his chest. She was laughing into his mouth, exhilarated by their little game. He tossed his knife into the bushes with a jerk of his arm and pulled her down to the ground. He was brutal in his passionate kiss grinding her hooded head against the gravel as his tongue shoved between her teeth. She arched up against him and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips as he ground against her. He was hard and ready as he ripped at her clothes, tearing her pants down and grasping any flesh he could reach. Fumbling with his zipper he pulled out his hard cock and shoved insider her with a feral grunt against her mouth. She gave a cry as the gravel beneath her dug into the tender skin of her bottom, it excited him more and he began to pound her ferociously.

His hand was under her sweatshirt and he shoved her bra over her breast to pinch and tease her nipple as she licked her way across his scars and to his ear. She sucked his white painted lobe into her mouth and bite down hard as he worked his pumping hips above her. She nuzzled down and licked at the small slice she had made in his neck, tasting the coppery tang of his blood. His moan against her hair sent her over the edge and she clenched tightly around him. She thrashed beneath him and came with the fury of a wild animal. Feeling her spasms he cried out in a frightening call as his pulsating dick released its streams of hot seed in her twitching walls.

They were panting and covered in dirt, breathless for a moment in there vicious embrace. Esther felt him swallow thickly against her parted lips. The Joker leaned up on his elbows and looked her in the eye. His face was dangerous, a snarl on his lips as he kissed her one last punishing kiss. He pulled from her and yanked her up to standing. Brushing away the bits of dirt and gravel away that had embed in her soft skin Esther winced. The Joker spun her around and laughed when he saw the raw scrapes and small bloody cuts on her round butt. He gave her a sharp spank and bellowed wicked giggles when she yelped and spun to slap him away.

"Ouch, you jerk!" she yelled as she yanked up her pants.

He reached for her hands and pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her neck and smearing more paint on her skin as he chuckled at her annoyance. "Don't act like you don't like it rough Princess." He cooed like a child.

He looked down at her face; she was smeared with red paint, mud and a little blood. She looked delicious. It was growing dark around them as the last of the purple glow of the sunset began to fade. She grabbed her shotgun and pulled him toward the house.

"I have clam chowder on the stove and plenty of chocolate pudding in the fridge," She offered as they stepped into the kitchen. He went straight toward the food and slapped a huge serving into a bowl as she removed her muddy clothes and dropped them in the washer. She looked over her shoulder at the Joker as he shoveled food into his mouth, making a mess, and eating with relish. He was covered in dust from the gravel and much of his red paint was smeared and creased. He looked like a demon.

She leaned back against the washing machine and leered at him. "Thank you for the boots."

He winked at her, "Get dressed. We have a poker game to attend."

With a grin she leapt up the stairs and hopped into the shower to rinse away the dirt and the remains of the Jokers vicious fucking. Within 20 minutes she was back in the kitchen sporting blue satin bra and panties as she began to pull on her ballistic vest.

"You don't need that Esther…" The Joker growled annoyed.

"Yeah right," She snorted while tightening the straps. "If you had any idea about the amount of run-ins I have been in lately you would not question the necessity for this."

"Take it off or I will cut it from you, and I may not be so gentle" He yelled while pounding a fist on the table and pulling out a switchblade.

She glanced up with a cocked eyebrow, surprised at his anger. She stared at him as she began to realize that he was insulted. Her fingers began to unlatch the straps while she watched him approach her with threatening heavy steps.

He tore it over her head and threw it out of the room. Still gripping his knife the Joker slammed his hands on either side of the wall by her face. She watched him with bewilderment. He was leaning over her, his face inches from hers, as he looked daggers into her icy blue eyes.

"Don't you think that you are protected when you are with me? Gotham is mine. No one would dare to cross me." He screamed at her shocked face.

Annoyed at his tantrum she stood tall between his arms and faced him with dignity, "Joker, I have been stabbed, shot, and beaten on the streets of Gotham and I survived because I was prepared. What exactly are you expecting me to wear on our little jaunt into the dangerous night?"

He leaned forward and smelled her clean hair. "Something pretty…"

That made her laugh, "Pretty? To play poker?..." She narrowed her eyes in distrust. "Fine, then you pick out my clothes for the night."

He was intrigued and giggled like a child as he took her hand and dragged her upstairs. He dug through her closet and pulled out a slinky red dress. He held the hanger up to her body and threw it on the bed and continued digging. His fingers fell on her white coat and he ripped it off the hanger and snarled when he saw all the blood stains.

"Care to explain-na?" he shouted, angry again.

"I told you, my head went through a car window. I was hit by a truck full of the lonnies YOU let loose." She frowned stroking the fabric. "I really liked that coat too."

His scared cheek twitched and he threw the coat on the bed. Back in the closet he found what he was looking for, a short, tight, and low-cut moss green dress. It was the same color as his waistcoat. He grinned and held it up to her body. The Joker motioned for her to lift up her arms and then pulled it carefully over her head. The straps were thin, plunging low and revealing the soft peaks of her cleavage. The waist was fitted, the skirt was too long for his taste and he pulled out a knife and cut it to an asymmetrical angle, exposing one hip and slashing into a longer point on the other side. He burrowed through her underwear drawer and giggled when he found her vertical striped black stockings and tossed them at her commanding her to put them on.

"I have a clean shirt of yours in there if you want a fresh one." Esther pointed toward the far right side of her closet. He cocked his head and reached for it, remembering when she had worn it home from his Manor. He stripped out of his dirty shirt and quickly switched to the clean one. He dropped the old one on the floor forgotten as he pulled up his suspenders and buttoned his waistcoat.

By the time he was finished trotting around and giggling in his game she stood in the middle of the bedroom wearing the overtly sexy dress, thigh high stockings, long black leather gloves and her new boots.

She looked in the mirror, "Wow, just wow Joker. Do you want me to be eye fucked by all the men at the table?"

He rolled his eyes in mock horror and shoved her toward the bathroom, "You are taking too long. What is it with woman?"

Esther pulled on her short black wig and put in her muddy brown contacts. She began to do her makeup: Bronzer, heavy black eyeliner, and dark purple lips… He came in the room behind her pulling on his overcoat and made a face at her makeup.

"I don't like your eyes brown," He grunted.

"Oh well." She spoke with a shrug.

He spun her around with a grunt and gripped her chin in his purple gloved hand. From his pocket he withdrew a tube of black grease paint and proceeded to smear it across her eyes, just as he had before, in one long slash from lid to lid, across the bridge of her nose.

"Just so we are clear Joker; I am only letting you do this tonight as a thank you for the boots. I'm not a little doll you can dress up," She said slightly annoyed.

We wiggled his head and grinned, undaunted, he would do as he pleased. He yanked her hand and pulled her from the bathroom. "Time to go Princess!" he declared with a cackle of pleasure. She grabbed her studded leather half jacket, and mask on the way down the stairs.

"Wait." She said reaching for her knives. "I may go unarmored but if you think I am leaving this house without my weapons you are dead wrong."

"By all means, I wouldn't want to separate you from your knives." He said bowing slightly and spreading his hands with a lecherous grin.

She laughed at him, "You just like seeing me wear them."

He nodded a lopsided grin and waggled his eyebrows.

She strapped her knives to both thighs, the right side clearly displayed by the extremely short skirt. Butterfly knives were tucked into her boots and she pulled on the underarm holster of her gun, checked the clip and tucked it close to her body.

The Joker reached forward and pulled up her mask as she pulled on her jacket. Suddenly he grabbed her under his arm and carried her from the house while she squealed at his ticking fingers and kicked wildly. He lugged her like a sack of potatoes through the garden and out her gate. Thomas was waiting with the van. The Joker set her down and let her climb inside hopping in after her.

"Evening Thomas," Esther chuckled.

Thomas nodded and drove off. The dark streets were quiet as they drove quickly though Gotham. They passed by Hazard's Razor and Esther turned an upraised eyebrow at the Joker as he giggled and looked very smug. A few minutes later he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a detonator.

He looked her straight in the eye with a malicious grin twisting his creepy painted face and said "Packow!" as he pressed the button. Loud booms exploded around the nearby area as the Joker cackled and bounced in his seat. Esther looked out the window to see smoke and debris shoot through the air in the horizon. He had blown up something a few blocks away, near the High Town district. A few minutes later there was another explosion on the other side of the city.

Esther let her mind flow, she could sense panic in the posh quarter. What the hell was the Joker up to?

"I do not want to be involved in any of your _plans_ Joker." Esther snarled, ready to fight.

With an asinine shrug he looked at her and said, "Do I look like a guy with a plan?" he chewed his scars and threw her an innocent glance.

The van turned a corner and shot into the basement parking lot of the Gotham Skyline building. They parked and the Joker jumped out. A band of his highly armed goons was waiting for him. Esther crept from the shadowy van and stood beside the Joker. A few of the men looked uncomfortable with her presence as they surrounded their boss. The group walked forward through the brightly lit parking lot and toward the elevator. The intimate upscale Ulysses nightclub opened up before them when they reached the top floor. It was the same club Esther had found Bruce Wayne, drunk and pathetic, months ago. She smiled at the beautiful new fountain Hemlock Anderson had designed and scanned the room. It was filled with the more powerful members of Gotham's underworld and their, ah, companions…

Esther, the Joker, and his goons stepped from the elevator and walked through the darkened back entrance of the club. Anyone who happened to see the group pretended they did not or genuflected to the Joker as he passed. The Joker tugged Esther to his side and the crowd gave him a wide berth as he passed with her tightly pressed against him. He led her up the stairs to the dark balcony seating and to a table where none other than Harvey, Maroni, and Dr. Crane were waiting. Thomas and Melvin were among the well-dressed guards who took position around the table.

The Joker took the seat of honor, leaning back where he could scan the room and lord over all who came.

"Hello Dame," Shouted Maroni over the noise.

Esther sat down next to him and nodded a greeting.

Dr. Jonathan Crane grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "Hello again mystery woman."

She twisted her lips in disgust under her mask and forced herself not to break his neck. He smiled with his handsome chiseled face and winked at her with those piercing blue eyes knowing he made her uncomfortable. She squeezed the fingers holding her hand in a crushing grip and watched the pain dance through his eyes before she released him. The Joker had seen and he giggled to himself at her petty violence. She was a hoot!

Harvey's lidless eye rolled toward her and he nodded a greeting then went back to ignoring the table and flipping his coin. An unopened bottle of very fine bourbon was sitting in the middle of the table. Esther reached forward and served herself a drink. She set the glass before her and closed her eyes feeling the pulsing music with a smile. The Joker's strong thigh pressed against Esther's beneath the table as he spoke to Maroni. Her mind drifted to the people on the floor. Some of Gotham's worst criminals danced and played, and she was sitting among the chaos mongers relaxing. Her eyes opened slowly and she took a filling breath as she turned her face toward the Joker sitting by her side. He was watching her with a pleased halfcocked smirk. The men had filled their own glasses while she had her moment of peace. Maroni offered a toast and the men clinked their glasses as she watched. She stood up seizing her glass and walked over to a dark corner to drain it. The sweet bourbon burned a fiery trail down to her belly. It was good.

The group of Gotham's worst criminal minds was both overtly and covertly admiring the view of her standing with her back to them. She looked amazing in that green dress, amazing and dangerous as her knife winked in the flashing club lights. Adjusting her mask she walked back to the table, removed her leather coat and hung it across the back of her chair. Maroni eyeballed her gun with a smirk while Dr. Crane refilled her glass with a cool grin.

"So, Joker, where's your girlfriend? Where's Harley?" Dr. Crane asked lightly watching Esther's reaction.

The Joker was still smirking at Esther's face when he answered, "Harley's all tied up right now?" Then he began laughing with evil delight. His paint smeared face was twisted up in unholy mirth as dark thoughts dripped from his mind.

Esther decided that she would not be surprised if Harley was literally tied up somewhere. The thought made her snigger silently to herself.

Cards and chips were passed around and the game began. The group played for a couple hours with the Joker decimating the table. In the middle of the last hand she had a sudden vision of a couple about to walk into the building across the street for cocktails. The woman had drowned her two children months ago and buried them in the wilderness outside her city. No one had been able to prove her guilt as the bodies were never found. She had been a sensation on the news. Esther sat still as stone, completely gone from the moment as the men stared at her, waiting for her to bet or fold. Her eyes were far away as the images unfolded in her head. Without a word she set down her cards and stood from the table. She turned ignoring the men and walked away silently.

"She seems a little unbalanced Joker, perhaps she should come speak to me sometime," teased Crane as he reached forward to see what Esther's cards were. A knife slammed into the table right between his outstretched fingers. The Joker's purple gloved hand released the blade.

"No peeking until the hand is finished-ta Scarecrow." His face creased in threating annoyance. The dark black smears of his eyes were hollow, full of madness.

The Joker's mad scarred grin fell in full force on the Doctor, causing the Scarecrow to stop his smirk and swallow. Throwing back his head in manic laughter he terrified all those who could hear him.

Esther had slipped into the shadows, unseen and unsensed. She took the service elevator down to the basement, hidden from the cameras, and crossed to the other building. She waited in the basement near a dumpster for the brown haired woman from her vision to arrive.

The laughing couple walked near and she stepped from the shadows and tugged woman into the darkness as she squawked in surprise. Esther knocked her head against the wall and turned to the man reaching for his date. Esther broke his neck quickly and dragged him toward the dumpster behind her. The world's best mother was starting to come around, shaking her brown curly mane and staggering to her feet, confused. Esther grabbed her from behind and yanked her head back by the hair. The woman gurgled pathetically as Esther precisely stabbed her switchblade into the front of her throat. The woman slowly drowned in her own blood as Esther whispered the names of her children in her ear.

Stepping back from the body Esther wiped her blade clean on the dead woman's dress. She had not spilled even a drop on herself. Fifteen minutes later she was back in the club walking up the steps toward her table. The men had finished the game and they disregarded her as she approached. She could sense that they were very intrigued by her sudden disappearance but, out of a sense of professionalism, would not display it. _"Ahhh, to be a murder among murderers…"_ Only the Joker looked up at her with a sneer, licking his scarred lips and flashing yellow teeth. She smiled as she poured herself a drink and went to the dark corner to enjoy it alone.

She stood in the concealing shadows and pulled down her mask. Her gloved fingers trailed over the velvet curtains while she let the dark music wash through her. Eyes closed she untwisted her mind and began to daydream about her garden in bloom. Warm fingers slid up her spine as she leaned back into the solid chest of the Joker. It had been cold outside in the late March evening and she pulled the heat of his body to her.

He leaned down toward her head and giggled, "Always full of surprises…" He smiled delighted at her strange behavior. He had the bottle of bourbon and he refilled her glass as she inhaled the scent of the man standing behind her.

She laughed and sipped at the excellent liquor. He could see her skin was flushed with the thrill of the hunt. He could practically smell it on her skin. His fingers brushed against the exposed blade at her hip. It was warm; he imagined that it was singing to him.

"Had a little fun did you?" He hummed in her cold ear.

She exhaled loudly and looked over her shoulder at the twisted grin of the clown, "I simply went to prove that no one can escape Fate."

The music was pulsing with a fast furious beat. Esther could sense the strong excitement in the atmosphere. Everywhere people were worshiping chaos and reveling in what it had provided them. Esther turned to face the Joker and reached up with one hand to skim across the silky fabric of his waistcoat. She could feel his firm stomach under her searching hand. Her body was shielded from view by the Joker's imposing frame and purple overcoat. She stood on the tips of her toes and brushed a soft kiss across his bright red mouth.

Reluctantly, she pulled away and pushed her mask in place while watching his glittering dark eyes. His paint looked manic and appallingly creased. He was a work of evil art. She stared up, taking him in in full measure just as she would a painting in a museum. The Joker flashed his yellow teeth as his eyes bore into to hers full of a something she did not quite recognize.

"I want to dance." She whispered huskily knowing full well he would not comply.

Stepping around his frame, she walked back to her seat and sat down just at Dr. Crane began to stand. He smiled like a gentleman and began to button his jacket.

"Excuse me, but I have a pretty lady waiting for some one-on-one time with me." He said with a wolfish grin, eliciting sniggers from everyone but Harvey.

"Let me guess," Esther mocked. "You have her unwillingly strapped to a table."

A sinister sparkle danced in the piercing blue eyes of Dr. Crane. "My my, the ideas that go through your head. Fascinating thoughts indeed…"

He stepped in to her space and darted a kiss to her masked cheek. She looked him in the eye completely unfazed as he pulled his frame away with a conceited air. Esther was glad to see him gone, she did not trust anyone at this table but there was something especially unsettling about that man.

Maroni noticed the odd jerked twitch in the Joker's shoulders and excused himself to go take a piss. With only Harvey and the Joker at the table Esther pulled aside her mask and poured another drink. She lifted the aromatic bourbon to her lips and took a perfect sip. Her lips twisted into a vibrant smile at the childish surprised expression on the Jokers face. He knew full well that the Joker's goons had seen her and Harvey play hands together at the Stacked Deck… But he clearly had not known that Harvey knew it was the same woman. She winked at her half ruined associate and Harvey raised his glass to her. She always enjoyed watching as some of the liquid spill from his ruined cheek.

"How have you been Harvey?" She asked lightly.

"Fifty-fifty," He grunted at her and turned his gaze back to the room.

The three of them sat in silence the men facing the floor as Esther faced the wall. The Joker ran his foot over her new boots and smirked at her. She was a naughty thing indeed. She reached for the bottle and refilled the men's glasses. As she was pouring the last drops in her own she felt the earth drop from beneath her.

A shot went through her and Esther ripped up her mask and grabbed her jacket as she leapt from the chair, immediately melting into the shadows. Harvey leapt from his chair, pulled out his revolver, and backed into the shadows at her side, confused. The painted mask of the Joker's face turned toward her with narrowed eyes as he licked his lips and hunched his shoulders. Moments later, shouting began below them and the Joker stood slowly, full of wrath, and walked toward the balcony to see who would dare upset his revelry.

The Joker grunted over his shoulder, "Tommy, Melvin." Before he faced forward with an excited grin and shouted over the loud music in a booming mad singsong, "Welcome to my party Bat-Man. So happyyy to see you," The Joker's excitement was palpable; Esther could sense a building rapture within him.

Thomas and Melvin pulled at Esther and pushed her though the dark curtained opening. Thomas's thin arms were surprisingly strong and he wrapped it around her waist and directed her toward the door. Harvey was right behind them turning toward the fight, his large revolver in hand.

"Harvey, you must come with me." Esther yelled to him. "Now is not your time." She would see what was coming in brief flashes in her mind. They needed to leave now or all of them would be captured.

He looked furiously around and fought an inner battle with himself. Flipping his coin it landed smooth side up. He rushed forward toward her and Thomas continued to drag her from the balcony.

Gun shots and screams filled the room and Esther dug in her heel. "We can't go that way Thomas! It's about to be swarming with police. If you want to remain free you must follow me."

Thomas looked at her with confusion and fear. Melvin stopped and listened. She led them around the dark circumference of the battle between Batman and the Joker. She moved so fast from shadow to shadow that the group struggled to keep up. Partygoers were running and screaming trying to escape the encroaching wrath of Batman and the flashing blades of the Joker.

As she neared a large window overlooking the excellent view Esther reached for Harvey's gun. His large revolver was much more powerful than her gun, and she shot the glass window before her, shattering it in a burst of sparkling light. A strong gust of freezing air shot through them and she pulled the men toward the open chasm. One floor below was the window washer's cart. She leapt from the building and landed smoothly followed by Marvin, Harvey, and Thomas.

"Hold on boys!" She yelled with a devious laugh.

Harvey wrapped his body around her shielding her instinctively as she flipped the release and they plummeted seventy floors down into oblivion. She laughed the whole way.

The safety caught as they neared the ground and they landed with a soft thud against the shrubbery. Esther and Harvey were quick on their feet. Melvin was green and began to puke on the bushes.

"Get a grip Meathead," Esther shouted yanking his arm and dragging him behind her.

The group ran from the building and managed to slink into the shadows just as patrol cars pulled up.

She turned to the panting men, "What a ride!" she laughed, eyes blazing with excitement.

They all looked at her like she was the insane one.

* * *

The heavy cold darkness of night draped them in shadows as they watched the police surround the building. Esther knew that the Joker was having the time of his life dueling with Batman. Spinning on her heels she turned to walk away. Harvey did the same, leaving in a different direction, silently walking into the dark streets.

Thomas and Melvin followed Esther. She smirked over her shoulder and suggested they find a bar and get a beer. Melvin, still green, laughed and agreed. Thomas as usual was silent, only betraying his presence with an occasional nervous giggle. She could feel the apprehension in the men behind her. There was a reason they were followers and not leaders, they needed a strong alpha-male like the Joker to guide the way. Esther suspected that Melvin knew more about her than he let on and it was time for her to make him fear her.

When they turned a dark corner Esther, in her deadly dance, pulled her knifes from her hips and slipped up against Melvin. He was knocked off his guard and tripped into the nearby wall as she pressed her threat. One long serrated blade rested at his throat, the other was nestled gently against his balls.

"Now listen to me very carefully Meathead. Unlike your boss, I am not a fan of games. Do you know who I am?" She hissed while staring into his startled eyes.

His pretty eyes betrayed him. He did know; he had been following her under orders from the Joker for months. Esther reached with her mind and forceful invaded the large muscular and very frightened man under her power. He had never spoken of her to anyone but the Joker… Not even to Thomas. She began to fiddle through his memories. Like Thomas, he was easy to read. Melvin was former military, as she had thought, dishonorably discharged for his extremely violent tendencies. He liked to kill on command… He was perfect for the Joker.

"Who else in his ragged posse but you and Thomas know about me?" She asked with a perfect woman's voice.

His eyes darted to Thomas; even he had not known that Tommy knew who she was. She smiled under her mask her threatening eyes flashing.

"Tell me now, Melvin… how long do you want to live?" She whispered, nuzzling her silky mask against his ear.

He swallowed against her blade and she hushed him. "I will hunt you down and slaughter you the second I sense that you have spoken my name. If you don't believe me ask Thomas what I do to dear old friends…"

Thomas let out a nervous giggle. He had stood there stock still while Esther had played her game, he feared and in a very twisted way had grown to admire her. She was like a goddess of destruction; over the months he had begun to feel nurtured near her. Safe…

The cutting blades pulled away and Melvin let out a hiss of breath. A thin perfect line of red decorated his thick neck.

"I will never tell," He pushed out his chest, sincere and sincerely stupid.

She could sense it was true. His mind was a mess of disturbed thoughts and racing madness but he would not, even if tortured, be able to speak. Esther assumed the Joker had tried, had pushed to see what he was capable of. Nodding with acceptance she smiled and pulled down her mask, laying it around her throat like a silk necklace.

"Well then gentlemen, we all have an understanding. Now, let's go have a beer… though I don't have any money so one of you is paying."

They stowed their weapons and traveled a few blocks away from all the noise and madness. Together they sat around a small circular bar table and drank Guinness at a shitty Irish pub. Melvin had cards in his pocket and just like old times they played several hands. As always, Esther destroyed them at cards. Bothered with how easy it was she turned to Thomas and began to explain why he always lost.

"Your tells are ridiculously obvious. How on earth do you keep any money?" She said with wide annoyed eyes. "You giggle with every good or bad hand, the only difference is the octave."

Melvin began to laugh and slap his knee.

"And you Meathead, you tend to over play your hand. Learn some subtly!"

Now it was Thomas's turn to giggle. Esther was having fun with these two morons. They drank the night away while the Joker did god only knows what. Esther didn't care; she knew he was in his element… happy… in his very disturbed way.

Melvin settled the bill and the party of three exited the dirty bar. It was late into the evening, the sun would rise soon, and Esther was tired. She took a deep breath and exhaled feeling the weight of her weariness. Pulling up her mask she glanced up at the fast moving clouds and gazed at her moon as it peaked out. There it was, always changing and always steadfast. Her thoughts traveled to Natalie, the two of them lying on a roof in the summer night winds, silently watching that moon.

A stiff cold wind blew through the street as Esther pulled up her collar and turned toward the darkness. Her gloved fingers grazed over the exposed knife at her hip as she lost herself in memory. Vaguely aware of the two men who followed her she continued on in her reverie. It suddenly hit her then, she was… lonely. Yet here she was, walking through the streets of Gotham followed by two madmen, or guardians, she was not sure which.

She remembered the odd sensation of warm blood on her toes, the sound of her mother's laughter in death, and the harsh clutching hands of the officer that pulled her from her home. She felt the worn pages of the art book beneath her fingers as she sat in the yard of the orphanage. The flash of an approving grin from the young teenage Jack, her burned hair shorn from her skull, and the moment of weightlessness as she reached for the high wall to freedom from the orphanage. Just then a small smile found her lips.

She remembered the day she came to Natalie, she stink of her mother's corpse and the taste of peanut butter. The wheel had turned, had granted her a new life. She was so young, full young to be alone in the world, so it had given her Natalie; Her own fairy to keep her company and love her through her maddening formative years. But just as Fate had given it had also taken away. The bits of Natalie that Esther had scraped from the ashes were all that was left of her fairy, buried under the roses in her garden.

Esther snapped back from her musings as the feeling of icy cold warning clutched in her chest. Her eyes were startled as she looked up at the group of approaching men. Pulling up her mask she felt a calm descend upon her heart and an excitement build in her veins. Esther stood knives in hand begging for a fight, ready to destroy, eager for the distraction of a mist of blood upon the wind.

When she pulled out her knives a startled Thomas and Melvin instinctively reached for their guns. Their attackers were not police, they were mercenaries, large, formidable, and determined. She could sense that they had come for her and, laughing, Esther screamed a war cry as she ran forward and sliced the first man from groin to neck. Thomas and Melvin began to fire on the mass of attacking men.

Esther cut down many in the first few moments. Laughter dripped from her as she shattered and tore the encroaching gang. Thomas cried out and she pulled her gun from its holster and quickly shot the men surrounding him. She fired every last bullet on the encroaching wave killing with each shot. When the clip was empty she dropped the useless weapon to the ground and continued her dance slicing apart anyone stupid enough to get into her range. The bloodbath was soaking the street, covering her new boots with a thick layer of gore; she was a nightmare to behold.

Not one shot was fired at her, only toward her companions. This was not lost on her as she severed the spine of her latest victim. The sounds of Melvin's screams behind her coupled with the total silence of Thomas told her she now stood alone.

A bone chilling laugh echoed down the street and her head shot around to see the burlap sacked head of the Scarecrow. Her head was swimming from the liquor and fatigue as he walked toward her blood drenched body.

"I found her under a pile of dead bodies…" He joked to himself remembering the Joker's words.

Her stance betrayed no fear, nothing but a desire to destroy. He laughed at her and began to circle as his remaining goons trained their guns on her.

"Jonathan, so nice to see you again. Tell me, to what do I owe the honor?" Her voice was a low growl.

She had killed all but three of his torrent of mercenaries yet he stood before her arrogant and unafraid.

"I told you I had a pretty lady waiting for some one-on-one time with me. Now all I need to do is strap you to a table." He was laughing at her.

"You called the police?" The words gritted through her teeth.

"Yes. I was going to rescue you from them, you know be the dashing hero. But instead you escaped… very creative by the way." The calculating eyes were shining under the creepy sack as he edged closer to her.

Esther waited; happy he was getting near enough where she could kill him with her bare hands, "How did you find me after I escaped?"

"You can thank Harley. She planted a tracker on the man she heard the Joker order to guard you tonight." His voice was clinical as he took those last few steps until he was almost in her range.

His arm went up and before he could spray his toxin Esther grabbed his wrist and kicked him with all her remaining strength in the chest. He fell with a hard grunt and she began to grow dizzy. Looking at her palm she saw the needles sticking from her hand. He had expected her attack, had planned for it.

The crushing dead weight of her body fell upon her knees as she toppled forward immobile. Dr. Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow, stood up and brushed off his coat with a victorious smile on his handsome twisted face.

He walked gracefully toward her fallen body and lifted her in his arms as if she weighted no more than a leaf. Chucking softly he quipped, "Falling for me already?"

Esther could feel, see, and hear but could not move. The Scarecrow climbed into a shiny black SUV and held her against him on his lap, pressing her form close against his chest. He stroked her back and hushed her like a child, rocking her with false tenderness. His head would nuzzle her face as he hushed her. Her body could not move but her mind filled the space of the car. Jonathan Crane would hurt her. His mind was difficult to read as she tried to sort through his over excited, completely insane thoughts.

Her mouth was thick with thirst as her head fell back. Each sudden turn of the car brought her unresponsive body closer to her captor. Muddy brown met piercing cobalt. She could not even squint in her rage. He laughed lightly from his chest and brushed a cool, perfectly manicured finger against her temple. Jonathan Crane was delighted.

Her eyes scanned as much of the SUV as she could see. Nothing useful came into her vision. Her eyes roamed toward the neck of Dr. Crane, she could see his clean shaven skin and the pulse that worked evenly in his throat. As if he could sense her murderous thoughts he looked down again with excited eyes and brushed cool dry lips against her temple. If she could have gagged in revulsion she would have. The drug was making her sleepy and she fought desperately to stay awake.

Once the SUV stopped his hands lifted her from this lap and carried her up the steps and inside, away from the cold night. Through the foyer and toward the back of the fashionable row house he carried his burden. The soft give of a mattress met her unresponsive frame as he laid her gently upon a bed. The last thing she saw before forceful sleep took her was his cool fingers reaching for her mask.

* * *

**Please review and share your thoughts. Let me know what you would like to see**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow thanks for all the great reviews guys! Shout out to mithrabear, MiMZY, CeliaSingsSongs, and mystery reader. As always thank you for taking the time to share your thoughts!**

**Chapter 23**

The showdown at the Ulysses night club kept the Joker entertained for quite some time. Batman had injured a huge portion of the attacking men, causing a panic as the guests began to flee. It was delicious carnage as the Joker watched him work. Screams of pain and fright filled the air as men and woman tried to escape. The Joker knew the police would be arriving soon and the fun would only escalate from there. The mad cackle of the Joker echoed around the room as he rushed forward with blades in hand to battle with his nemesis.

Violent and uncompromising the Joker pushed his attack; his face was twisted in an insane grin and scowl and the same time and he stabbed and punched at his prey. The Jokers movements were jerky and graceless; his style was completely random and ferocious. He managed to land several strong blows on the Batman and one long slice against his armor. Batman was panting; weary from the long fight as he continued to rebuff the insane clown's screaming attacks. With one great blow, Batman crashed his armored fist into the Joker's jaw, sending him sprawling on his back.

Laughter fell from his bleeding scarred lips as he leaned back on his elbows and cackled with wicked delight. Now this was fun! He scrambled up to his feet and reached into his pocket for a small wrapped present. Gosh he had been so generous today!

"Ah ta ta ta, Bat-Man." The Joker wagged the small badly wrapped present in from to the looming black cloaked man. "I had a feeling you might just show up and I brought you a reward for stopping by!"

He tossed the green wrapped box at the man. Batman caught the box and eyed it suspiciously. Nothing was ever as it seemed with the Joker. Tearing off the paper he looking inside to see a digital watch and a Polaroid of a woman tied to a bomb. Her head was hanging limply forward obscuring her face and her clothes were ragged and a little bloody. The watch was counting down from 27 minutes.

"I thought we might play another little game." The Joker giggled with glee bouncing on his toes like a child. His green greasy hair was slicked back with sweat and much of his paint had smeared in a grotesque mess across his grinning face. "You have," he looked down at the watch, 27 minutes to find her before another big boom rocks Gotham, spreading _tinie tiny_ bits of blond all over the city," He threw his hands up with a massive explosion gesture.

He cocked his head to the side and intoned in a high-pitched cutesy voice, "Or, you can stay and play with me? Either will be fun for me but I don't think that _little bunny_ would appreciate it if you left her to burn."

"Where is she?" He demanded reaching for the Joker's lapels and lifted him from the ground.

The Joker raised a brow, "This again, didn't you learn anything from the last time? You have no influence over me; there is_ nothing_ you can do. I tell things only when I WANT to." His tongue darted out over his lips as he smacked them together with a bored expression. His fingers tapped against the Batman's helmeted forehead. "Look at the photo… clocks ticking…" The Joker squealed with laughter as he fell to the floor.

Batman grabbed the picture and saw the sign of the Wayside hotel in the background. That was all the way on the other side of the city! He would have to leave immediately if he was going to even have a chance of saving her. Grunting he glared at the Joker with a promise of revenge in his eyes. Running across the room he leapt from the blown out window and spread his cape to soar toward his Tumbler.

Eyes flashed around the room as the Joker stood and fiddled with the lapels of his shirt. Esther was gone; Thomas and Melvin had done their job. He straightened his tie and glanced at the fountain in the middle of the room. Several of his goons were lying in its waters passed out. He liked the view very much, very much indeed. He cracked his neck and walked from the beautiful carnage. By the time the cops had burst upon the scene the Joker and any of his conscious men were long gone. Gotham's police were so predictable!

* * *

When the harsh daylight broke through her dreamless sleep Esther tensed, prepared to kill. Memories of the night before shot through her mind as she tested fingers and toes. She could feel the remainder of Crane's drugs in her system as she stood up and cracked her neck. She crossed the small secure room and tested the door; bolted shut of course. The windows were heavily barred. She saw a private bathroom and went to use it. In the mirror she noticed her face was clean, contacts removed and a strange collar around her neck. Her ethereal blond hair was in waves around her face. It looked as if someone had brushed it. She felt for her knives, they were all missing… but she was still wearing her lethal boots. She wanted to smile at herself but was certain that she was being watched.

She walked out into her prison and began to adjust her neck and shoulders. Loud cracks popped and a sigh of release passed her lips.

"It will be sweet when you sigh like that for me," echoed the voice of Dr. Jonathan Crane from a speaker mounted on the wall.

Esther bent back and cracked her spine, grunting as she came forward. "Not likely… What do you want fool?" She panted.

"Me? I just want to spend some time with you. See how you tick…" He laughed through the speaker.

She sneered, "You're not my type." Esther faced the door and spoke, "I'm beginning to grow angry Scarecrow. Come out from your hiding place and face me."

"If you insist!" He chuckled and the door to her room began to swing inward.

With a snarl and a leap she pushed forward only to feel a jab at her collar. Her limbs became immediately heavy and she tripped landing roughly on her hands and knees with a pant and a groan.

Soft fingers brushed her neck and she felt her body lifted against a strong thin frame. She could move but only barely. A ragged moan passed her lips as she tried to yell in outrage. Once again she felt the same soft mattress. In her struggle her skirt had ridden up on her thighs and she lay there almost bare to his searching gaze. Cool fingers trailed from her hip to her boots, leaving a path of disgust and anger behind. Dr. Crane grasped her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

His thin cool lips pressed against hers in a demeaning kiss. She was soundless but she unwaveringly met his eyes. Though she could barely move she made her revulsion clear. Tossing back his head in laughter he relaxed against her.

"Come now, there is no need for all this acting out," the clear voice of Dr. Jonathan Crane spoke.

The prick of a needle entered her hip and she pushed her head weakly into the pillows as strange drugs began to dance through her veins.

"You really are beautiful," He whispered in her ear.

He ran his calculating fingers down her throat, her breasts, down her stomach and fingered the hem of her dress. He tugged it up in one sharp yank as she chocked on the sounds in her throat. She bucked weakly trying to kick her legs and growled.

Striking blue eyes sat in a handsome chiseled face as he grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and leaned toward her with an introspective gaze. He studied every angle of her face, eyes lingering on her lips. Esther felt no fear, only a strong disgust as she lay there immobile before the leering Dr. Crane.

Her pupils dilated and her lips fell gently open as the cocktail of drugs began to work upon her body. She was warm and comfortable, her skin was alive with tingling energy as she closed her eyes and felt wave after wave of delicate shudders pass over her. Dreams began to dance in her head, bright colors and music filled her thoughts.

"Open your eyes," spoke a soft tender voice.

She obeyed and saw the most striking blue appear before her vision. Dr. Crane smiled; pleased with the effect his new drugs were having on her. He pressed a soft testing kiss against her mouth and she sighed against his cool lips. Once again his hand began to run up her hip, caressing her smooth pale skin. Esther did not fight or even really feel what he was doing to her body as he began to lift up her skirt and run his firm fingers over her stomach.

"What is your name?" He whispered in her ear, flicking the shell with his warm tongue

She turned her head to the side and pushed cheek into the pillow, panting, "I don't have one."

His eyes went wide with surprise. Odd… Was she resisting the serum or was she speaking the truth?

Long warm fingers brushed against her cheek as he leaned close to study her enormous icy blue eyes. Hardly any of the color was showing against the massively dilated pupils. "Everybody has a name. What is your name?" His tone was cajoling and sweet.

"Call me what you will…" She sighed as the fingers on her midriff began to massage her side.

"How old are you?" he whispered against her cheek

"I don't know." She whispered as the walls began to turn purple and bubble. Her roses were blooming madly around her

"Do you smell that?" She asked the air.

Dr. Crane could see that she was relaxed from his touch and he continued to gently massage her side with his palm. "What do you smell?" He asked gently, watching as a small smile form on her lips.

"Roses..." Esther murmured.

His fingers began to move up in their strokes and pressed against her ribs, edging slowly toward her breasts. His fingers brushed a long smooth scar and he lifted her dress to see what it was. There, against her fair skin was a thin silvery old scar between her ribs. He palpated the flesh and could feel that it had been a deep wound. The stitch marks were expertly done, surrounding the slash with a dotted pattern.

"How did you get this scar?"

Esther swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. There were too many colors in the room. "Which scar?" She asked confused.

A light tracing of a finger nail brought her body's attention to her ribs and she inhaled sharply from the sensation.

"This scar," cool lips pressed against the scarred ribs.

A whimper passed her lips and she twisted her head forward. She did not like the energies under her skin shooting to that place. Her hands limply lifted and pressed against her ribs, pushing the intruding warmth away. She could feel the blood seeping between her fingers as if the wound was fresh. She raised her hand to her face and hallucinated bright red blood dripping down her palm. She chuckled as it turned silver and cold.

The fingernail prodded her again, "How did you get this scar?"

She cringed at the memory of the knife being shoved between her ribs and rolled her eyes back in her head as the heady pain echoed through her, "I was stabbed." The weak young voice that spoke intrigued Dr. Crane.

"Who stabbed you?" He asked brushing his fingers lightly across her stomach, leaving the ruined flesh alone.

"A dead man," She answered blinking gummily. The smell of blood was thick in her nose; she could practically taste the coppery tinge on her tongue.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Crane was fascinated. It seemed as if she answered honestly but gave the vaguest reply possible. What an interesting creature.

"Sad," it was a slow frustrated exhale.

He rubbed a cool manicured finger down her jaw and gently turned her face back to his. Her eyes were so heavy that she could not keep them open a minute longer. A soft sigh fell from her lips as she drifted off into a strange drugged dreamscape.

"Very interesting…" Dr. Crane whispered and pressed a deep kiss against her lips His mouth traveled down her throat as he nuzzled the amazing smelling woman beneath him. He felt himself grow hard and was tempted to take her. His fingers brushed down from her stomach and over her blue satin panties. She was still as a stone in her drug induced sleep as he palmed her between her legs. A low groan escaped his lips and he felt the heat radiating from the satin covered flesh under his hand.

The Scarecrow had her now and he had all the time in the world to play with his new toy. Crane wanted her responsive beneath him, writhing with passion from his touch. He would fine tune this drug to force her reaction until she begged for him to take her. He sat up and adjusted the hardness between his legs.

Dr. Crane sat back in the chair and let out a long sigh of frustration. He was eager to have her but he would wait until it was the perfect moment. Pulling out a pad of paper he began to scribble his notes while ogling her sleeping form. A slow smile spread across his handsome face as he adjusted his calculations. Soon he would make her scream, in fear and in bliss.

* * *

Thomas's head began to clear and he pushed his hands against the uneven pavement and climbed shakily to his feet. There were piles of bodies around him. Melvin was curled into a ball weeping and muttering to himself. He did not see the woman anywhere as he searched. He bent down and scooped up her discarded gun and knives. She had protected him, he remembered vaguely.

His thin wounded arms struggled to move the big crying mass of Melvin toward a nearby car. He was grunting and panting at the effort but eventually shoved him across the backseat before he hotwired the cheap sedan. He climbed into the driver's seat and drove over the bodies decorating the pavement.

It was midmorning by the time he got back to the warehouse. The Boss was downstairs, on the couch watching the news and laughing. The Joker was bruised and battered as he bounced on the couch watching the show through fits of evil cackles. It was such fun to turn the city on its head.

His bomb at the office building across from the Wayside hotel had exploded beautifully right after the Bat-Man had swooped in to save the "terrified" screaming victim. What the news had failed to mention is that the damsel in distress had been none other than his own little pet, Harley Quinn. Boy was she mad when she woke up strapped to that bomb. The Joker howled with laughter at the memory.

_"Oh Harley Dear, go change into something, ummm, boring… and wash off all that paint. I have a VERY important-tah job for you!" he had intoned with a wry grin._

Harley had been so excited as she ran toward him all "dressed up." The look on her face was priceless as he grabbed her by the hair and smashed her annoying head into the wall. Many of the men had howled with laughter as she fell to the ground dazed. The Joker kicked her in the head for good measure, knocking some sense into her as it were, before telling one of the boys to throw her in the van.

His lookout had claimed that Batman had freed her just as the building blew to high heaven. The Joker was not a total jerk; he did leave her favorite dirty knife tucked in her usual place, hoping she might get a few good pokes at Batman. He was flipping through the photos on his phone of Batsy holding her as she snarled and tried to stab him. Bat-Man had been so surprised by the woman's attack that she had leapt away and ran into the shadows while he pursued. It was just too funny!

Thomas approached him and wiped the dried blood from his face. When the Joker saw him he began to hoot with maniacal laughter as he grabbed his sides and kicked his feet. This day was just getting better and better.

"She got you good Tommy-Boy! Tell me, what did you do to set her off?" The Joker bounced on his seat in delight.

Thomas pushed back the hair from his face and spoke with a nervous giggle, "After we left the club we were attacked by the Scarecrow's men. When I came to the woman was gone." Melvin handed the Joker Esther's gun and switchblades.

The Joker pulled the clip from Esther's gun. All the bullets were gone. His laughter was all dried up and unbalanced mercurial rage had replaced it. "How many men was it?" He snarled shooting to his feet and jabbing his blade between Thomas's lips.

Unblinking Thomas flashed through his photographic memory and counted. "There were 24 bodies on the ground when I woke up." He continued with a nervous giggle, "I heard the Scarecrow say something about Harley helping him boss."

"hmmmmm, is that so." The Joker black eyes flashed while his mouth betrayed a yellow smile. He loomed over the frightened Thomas; removed the knife from his mouth and jerking back a fist he punched Thomas square in the face. His goon fell to the floor knocked unconscious and bleeding as the Joker sat down and leaned back against the couch. He crossed his ankle over his knee and chewed his lips with an irate scowl. He laughed a high pitched cackle as his cheek began to twitch. The Joker pulled out his phone and dialed his stupid pet; when she didn't answer a ferocious scream of frustration shook the walls and every member of his gang backed as far away from the enraged Joker as possible.

* * *

A sting slap brought Esther out of her drugged dreams. The unpainted face of Harley Quinn was inches from her own hooting manically and bobbing back and forth.

"Now now Harleen, don't damage the patient." The Scarecrow warned.

Harley leaned back and sat on the bed cackling with glee. Esther could feel the drug from earlier releasing its hold on her body. She was in a different room. It resembled a hospital and she was strapped by the wrists to the bed. She could see the tips of her black wig out of the corner of her eye. For some reason Crane had put it back on her. She twisted her neck and did not feel the collar against her skin.

She remembered the euphoric drugs Dr. Crane had given her last night, she remembered his unwanted kiss his fingers on her body and growled fighting against the restraints. Harley laughed even harder as the woman struggled, leaning forward and sticking out her tongue. Like lightning Esther's upper body flashed forward and she viciously head-butted the stupid pigtailed blond.

Harley fell to the floor with an "oomph" and shook her head back and forth to clear it. Dr. Crane was beside himself with laughter.

"AHHH HAHHA Harley you better be careful with this one. Don't you remember anything from your time working at Arkham?" He mocked her.

Harley jumped to her feet and pulled out her dirty knife ready to carve the face of the woman on the bed.

Dr. Crane jumped between them and stopped Harley with a look, "I prefer my patients to be healthy for my experiments. Put the knife away"

Harley popped one big bubble with her chewing gum as she narrowed her eyes and tucked away her dirty blade. That little bitch would get what was coming to her soon enough. Esther took a good look at Harley Quinn. She was in singed street clothes that smelled of burned hair and smoke.

"Rough night?" Esther mocked remembering the Joker's quip about Harley being all tied up.

A look of pure hatred crossed the face of Harley Quinn only to be immediately replaced with a cackle of sheer pleasure. "You have no idea. Mista J really knows how to lay the love on thick." Harley Quinn spun around laughing and holding her side at the recollection of her "Rescue." The look on Batman's face when she tried to stab him was just hilarious. Once he dropped her it was a piece of cake to get away. What a dope!

"I heard you were all tied up," Esther began to laugh at the blond. Harley reached forward and backhanded her with her free arm while Esther laughed with devilish glee. Despite the pain shooting through her eye Esther continued to laugh.

Crestfallen, Harley puckered her lips and frowned. Why wasn't this slut upset? She turned to Dr. Crane and flitted a smile. "I came here for a show. When are you going to give her your whammy juice? I want to hear her scream." Her high pitched voice had dropped a tone lower with each word… eerily similar to the way the Joker would speak.

Dr. Crane nodded toward the table. Several syringes were lined up and filled, waiting to be used. Flashing a huge malicious grin she danced forward and reached for one. "Can I do it? You know, as a thank you for my help?"

The Scarecrow stepped back and gestured toward the patient, "Be my guest…"

Snapping up a syringe Harley Quinn turned toward Esther with a massive evil grin. She posed and wagged the needle toward Esther while giggling and starring with wide insane eyes. Viciously stabbing Esther's thigh she dumped Dr. Crane's fear toxin straight into her leg.

Jonathan Crane and Harley Quinn stared down at Esther with studious interest. The psychiatrist in both of them was very eager to see a reaction. A strange sensation was building inside Esther as the drugs began to invade her system. Her heart began to race and she grew nauseous. A cold sweat broke out over her burning skin as the unfamiliar feeling of fear began to creep through her veins. She allowed it to wash over her and closed her eyes to face it.

Her mind flashed through the borrowed memories of Ra's al Ghul. Every member of The League of Shadows had to face the trial of fear. She saw fragments of Ra's al Ghul's own memory of his trial… it was her turn to put all her ability to the test. With great difficult Esther began to control her ragged breath and tried organize her muddy thoughts.

Dr. Crane pulled his burlap mask over his head and leaned over the still form of Esther. She was having a most unusual reaction. He checked her pulse it was fast, racing, but she seemed calm.

Harley sat down to watch the show, disappointed that the woman was not screaming yet. She popped her gum and crossed her legs.

Leaning over Esther Dr. Crane asked, "What do you fear most?"

Esther opened her eyes and gazed at the horrible mask looming over her. Her senses were dulled, confused and her body was in a great deal of pain. The room swam around her as she met the bright blue eyes behind the mask and smirked. "I don't fear you."

Crane gave a throaty chuckled from behind the mask and ran cool fingers across her cheek. Esther jerked her face away from his cold hands and opened her eyes wide as the nightmares began. Standing in the doorway she hallucinated the hunched body of the Joker watching her suffering with diabolical interest. His form twisted and distorted as the clown approached her bed. His face was the perfect representation of chaos as it hung above her. Esther began to laugh. She certainly did not fear him. She blinked her eyes and swallowed thickly as the Joker stabbed her viciously in the heart. Her body gave a light jerk on the bed as pain washed through her veins. Esther welcomed it, each shocking wave of agony gave her focus and she smiled softly and closed her eyes.

Her lungs filled with icy water and she looked through the splashing water to the picture perfect face of her mad mother. Claws gripped at her neck, scratching and holding as each breath filled her with the stabbing coldness of damp death. Her mother's twisted lips and wide crazy eyes stared down at her lifeless floating body and Esther stared at the woman who had died so long ago. She was not afraid of her pathetic mother. Her body shuddered from the cold and she coughed.

"It's not working Doc; the bitch is smiling for god sake. Give her more!" demanded the irate Harley Quinn as she stood up and stamped her foot. She wanted her show damn it. "That whore better scream!"

She could feel hands working over her, checking pulse, taking temperature, and the prick of another needle. More toxin coursed through her and she opened her eyes to see what would be in the room now.

Natalie's tear stained fairy face was staring at her as she ate a peanut butter sandwich. Esther looked over to the corner at Harley but only saw the dead corpse of Natalie's whore of a mother. Esther cocked her head and smirked. She could taste the peanut butter against her tongue as the smell of rotting corpse filled her nose. She swallowed the bite and smiled. The putrid dead were beneath her notice. She took a deep cleansing breath and closed her eyes.

Ethan was shoving her to the ground. Johnny fought to stand as his bearded accomplice shoved switchblades between her ribs. Natalie was screaming "Run Johnny!" It was blaring though her ears. A slow trickle of blood ran down from the broken shells of her ears and she was shoved into the filthy docks water. The familiar burning coldness filled her lungs as she began to sink beneath the lapping waves. She was so close to oblivion, so close to rest as old withered hands tore her from her grave and forced the muddy bracken from her lungs. Esther looked up into the stars; right in the center of the sky was her moon, full and pregnant with promise.

Esther blinked and her eyes flashed open when she heard the tortured weeping voice of Natalie call out to her. The horrible and seemingly endless visions of Natalie's rape, torture, and slow death played like a sickening film around her. Esther was powerless as she watched the entire horror unfold. Pain poured through her body and Esther did not fight it. She let it come in wave after cleansing wave. Vaguely she could feel the mattress beneath her and tried to relax her knotted muscles. These were visions that had haunted her for years and she would not crumble before them now. Each man that sweated over her Natalie had been murdered by Esther's own hand… Each murder had been beyond brutal as she exacted her vendetta. The memory of their scream filled her ears and Esther began to softly smile. The sound of phone ringing caught her attention and Esther opened her eyes she focused on the room.

She was alone with the Crane and Harley Quinn… alone and fearless. Many hours had passed and through a chink in the curtain Esther could see that morning had become night. Her body was covered in a sticky film of sweat and each muscle was tight. With an extreme effort she took a deep cleansing breath and slowly began to relax.

"That damn thing has been ringing for hours. Answer your phone Harley," Dr. Crane ordered.

"No, I'm teaching my pudding a lesson." Harley whined silencing the ringer again.

Harley stood from her chair and leaned her disappointed face right over Esther's calm visage. Her cellphone rang again and Harley, when shoved by Crane, pulled it from a pocket and answered with high pitched, "Hello Puddin!"

Esther watched with veiled interest as the manic Harley Quinn listened enraptured to the voice of the Joker. Whatever the Joker was saying to Harley caused a huge grin of delight to spread over her dirty face.

Dr. Crane ignored Harley giggles and stroked Esther's restrained arm as he watched her face with calculated interest.

"I'm on my way Puddin" Snapping the phone shut she spun in a circle with a squeal; Mista J. had sounded so pleased to hear her! He was proud of her for escaping Batman and wanted to see her right away.

Esther wondered if Thomas and Melvin had survived, if they had told the Joker she had been taken. Her powers were twisted by the drugs but she did not need psychic abilities to know that the Joker was not exactly the helpful type. She would not be surprised if he was sitting on the couch right now watching television and eating Chinese food.

Esther raised an eyebrow and laughed with shaky tired breath. "Sorry I never screamed for you Harley. Send lover boy my regards. I bet he can make me scream."

With a snarl Harley launched herself at Esther. Scratching and punching with all her strength. "He's mine! You are nothing but a whore. We were meant to be together you slut!" Shouted Harley with every ounce of venom she could muster.

Crain yelled for help as he tugged at the insane Harley Quinn. It took the strength of Dr. Crane and two of his minions to finally pull her from Esther's loudly laughing body. She was bruised and bleeding from the long scratches down her arms and body. Her tongue darted over her lips licking at the trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth as she smiled at Harley's flailing form while she was dragged from the room.

Dr. Crane came back in the room angry and panting. His formerly crisp white shirt was mussed and half untucked as Esther winked at him. "That was the most fun I have had all day," She taunted with a smirk.

He pulled a chair up near her bed and reached for gauze and hydrogen peroxide. A disapproving scowl was on his face as he gently cleaned and checked her injuries. The scratches were bloody but none needed stitches. He held an instant ice pack to her eye and wiped her face clean of all blood as she closed her eyes.

"You will learn to behave." He said with a clinical voice before his eyes hungrily roamed over her body, the green dress had been torn and the shiny blue satin of her bra was mostly exposed. Full breasts threatened to spill over with each breath she took. Cool fingers traced over the rounded peaks, cleaning away scratches. He met her angry eyes and smirked while he continued to run cool fingertips over her perfect tits. She growled a low threat deep in her throat.

Leaning close to her face he studied her, she was still weak from the toxin but she was a feisty as ever. She raised her eyes and met his piercing blue stare. His pretty toy was now a little battered but nothing major. Her defiance only excited him more and he began to feel the blood pump into his dick.

"Jonathan, what do you fear most?" Esther asked with a hostile twist of her lips.

Dr. Crane's face split into a huge grin of delight, "I like it when you call me Jonathan… sweetheart."

"I will keep that in mind Scarecrow," Esther's eyes narrowed. "I'm quite ready to go home now. Feel free to release my arms anytime."

He eyes danced with mirth as he traced a cool finger over her cheek. "Your wish is my command."

He reached for an empty syringe and filled it from a bottle in his pocket. He pumped her full of the newly tweaked euphoric cocktail of drugs from the previous night and she tried to pull away with a yelp of anger. He held her face in his hands and watched the beautiful icy blue of her eyes become entirely black. He leaned down and kissed her searchingly, tasting her mouth with the tip of his tongue. His cool fingers ran down her neck and freed a breast from its satin confinement. Her pink nipple popped free and his mouth descended to suck it deeply into his mouth. His rough tongue twisted and curled around the hardening bud as her body began to twist beneath him.

"Get off!" She screamed in rage.

He released her diamond hard nipple with a pop and admired the shine of his saliva against her white skin. Her face was a confused blend of euphoria and misery as he pulled her bra back up and called in his henchmen.

"It's time to go, gather what you need we leave in two minutes," With Harley Quinn angry on the streets he was not certain if she would be foolish enough to run straight to the Joker and confess her little treason. Even before her decent into madness Harleen Quinzel had not been the sharpest tool in the shed. He should have killed her or kept her for testing. Berating himself for not thinking clearly he began straightening his clothing … Best to move on quickly to another safe-house.

Dr. Crane pulled Esther's mask out of his pocket and placed in gently around her lower face. She was moaning from the effects of his drug and he smiled as he released her bruised wrists and brought them to his lips for a tender bite and kiss. He scooped up her limp body and carried her to the front of the house. His men were waiting and they walked out into the chilly night air.

* * *

Batman had followed Harley Quinn the second she had fled into the shadows last night. He trailed behind her unseen and watched her every move hoping she would lead him straight to the Joker. She had broken into an empty apartment and slept through the rest of the night. Batman waited patiently for the mad woman to wake and continue on her bizarre path through Gotham.

As he waited he listened in to the police radio. The Joker had escaped from the club but the police had taken several known criminals into custody. He was not sure but Batman believed that he had seen the back of Harvey Dent leap from that broken window as he fought the Joker's goons. In the late afternoon Harley roused from her slumber and began a crooked trek to a quite middleclass neighborhood on the west side.

She knocked on the door and was admitted immediately. Batman watched from the shadows. It seemed too quiet, something was not quite right here. A few men came and went but they were mercenary types, not the mentally unbalanced goons that served the Joker. The night fell and he continued to wait. A shrieking wild torrent of screams came from the house and after a few moments Harley was dumped unceremoniously on the pavement. She screeched bloody murder at the men who had tossed her out and pulled out her knife. Both of the men had just laughed and waved their guns in her face.

Batman stepped back prepared to follow the irate Harley Quinn as she stomped in circles in front of the house. She was muttering to herself and twitching. She finally chose a direction and began to head down the street. That's when he heard the woman's voice from the house clearly desperately shout "Get off!"

His blood ran cold. Something about that voice stirred him. He abandoned stalking Harley and turned back to the house. The front door opened and none other than the masked Scarecrow stepped from the house with a limp wounded woman grasped in his arms. Her black haired head was tucked against his neck and her arms were limply dangling as she tried to move. Several long bloody scratch marks marred her arms and her dress was torn. As Dr. Crane took the last step down her head rolled back and Batman saw it was the masked woman he had fought with in the dark night Gotham streets.

The three armed men around the Scarecrow never even saw the black blur approach. In seconds each had been stuck down in the Batman's fury. The Scarecrow turned to face his attacker and dropped Esther's legs holding a gun to her head. She stood on wobbly legs leaning heavily onto Dr. Crane as she sensed her chance for escape had arrived.

Batman stopped his approach as he saw the gun pushed roughly against the drugged woman's face. "Release her Scarecrow!" He commanded in his deep vibrating baritone.

With a laugh and a smirk in his voice Dr. Crane spoke, "No, she belongs to me now and I don't like to share my things. Go get your own… I would assume from your staunch demeanor that a woman would do you good Batman. Consider it my professional opinion."

His words were breaking through her drugged mind, _"His? Over my dead body."_ She snarled and for just one rage filled moment had a semblance of control over her heavy limbs. He hand darted up and knocked the gun past her face and turned to knee him in the groin with all her power. It was a feeble kick in her weak state but landed squarely. The gun fired as he fell to the ground with a grunt, clutching his groin and coughing. Batman was on him and instant later disarmed him and knocked Crane's head against his pavement. Esther had fallen to a pile of mushy limbs from the effort. She could smell roses in the air and the cool wind on her exposed skin felt like a million tiny feathers. She smiled at the slender crescent moon poking between the clouds.

Within moments Batman restrained the men and Dr. Crane and called the police to come pick up the criminals. He turned to Esther and scooped her off the ground and against his hard armored chest. She fought the unresponsiveness of her neck and looked into the eyes of Batman. He frowned at the deeply dilated black eyes that met his

"I guess this means were even now." She chuckled before her head fell forward against his neck.

He carried her from the house and through the dark shadows toward the Tumbler. She was breathing softly against his neck and her mind filled with the strangest images of warm safe places and soft music. He smelled so good.

She mumbled against his armored neck and he stopped his journey as her head rolled away from his body. She looked up into his dark blue eyes and in her drugged euphoria spoke.

"You smell… so familiar." Her hand came to his face and she touched his perfect lips. She reached up and pressed her masked lips against his, she knew this mouth. "Hello Bruce," She whispered breathless.

His eyes grew wide as he release her legs and pressed her to his tall body. She sagged against him as his gloved hand reached up to pull her mask away. The bruised and scratched visage of Esther Cain smiled up beautifully into his masked face. A tremor of grief passed through him when he realized just who he held, just who he had been watching the streets for, just who he thought he knew. His lips bent down to hers as he pressed a long kiss against her smiling mouth.

How could fate have allowed this? His mind was a whirlwind of conflicting emotions as he passionately kissed her under the moonlight. There was no going back now, both had seen the truth. He broke the kiss and stared with haunted eyes into her drugged gaze. He lifted her back to his chest and she nestled against him falling into a heavy slumber as he carried her home.

* * *

**Please make my day and review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lots of love to mithrabear and CeliaSingsSongs for always taking the time to share their thought. Review keep me motivated to share the story. They also help me fine tune chapters so please friends, keep them coming.**

**This chapter is rated M**

**Chapter 24**

By the time Harley Quinn got back to the warehouse she was giddy again with the thought of her Puddin waiting to see her. He has said so on the phone, said he was proud of her for her help with the Bat-Man. She rolled open the door and pranced inside. Her green eyes lit up the instant she stepped through the door and saw the grinning face of her dearest love.

He stood in the loading dock, his face smeared and twisted. "Hello Harley. Did you, ah, have a good night?" His tone was playful and cheerful as he smacked his lips and twisted a grin.

She danced forward with a giggle thinking of all the horrible things Dr. Crane would do to that horrible slut. "Yes, Puddin… a Won-der-ful night!"

Erratic jerking movements ran through the Joker's hunched body. He fisted and unfisted his hands, cracked his neck loudly as his eyes began to burn. Harley pressed herself against him and nuzzled his chest with her face. Just as she was about to purr into him a gloved hand tore her hair back and a blade was between her lips. Her eyes grew wide in surprise and fear as the sharp edge of the knife cut into the corner of her mouth.

"Just-ta where have you been hmmmm?" he smiled as he cut her a little more.

Blood was dripping down her quivering chin as she looked into his terrifying black eyes, "Puddin?" She mumbled around the knife.

He forced the knife a little farther into her check slicking a good half inch of a gruesome smile. "Now Harley, you would do anything that would upset me would you?" He cut deeper as she began to weep loudly… So predictable.

"Care to, ah, tell me where the good Dr. Crane is sweetheart-ta?" He bit out each word with venom and command.

Her eyes grew wide with guilt. He tore the truth from her worthless lips slice by slice over the next few minutes. A deep howling came from the pit of his stomach when he had the full story. Harley was bleeding profusely from several deep gashes but the Joker had made sure that she would still be alive for the long brutal punishment he had planned for her. No one crossed him and lived.

A dark van filled with the terrified twitching body of Harley Quinn, The Joker, and several armed minions pulled up to the house to find the police parked outside. The Joker cocked his head to the side as he climbed out with his Smith & Wesson M76 Submachine gun immediately firing on the cops, taking them by surprise and killing them all in moments.

Three of the Scarecrow's men were in handcuffs in the back of a paddy wagon as the Joker stepped toward them with a smile. "Hello gentle-men," He smiled and singsonged a creepy greeting. "Where is the good Doctor?"

"They took him away in a different car, straight for Arkham they said." One of the men spoke out immediately.

"Oh goodie." He giggled. "And his GUEST?" he barked the question, face straight with rage.

The same man cried out an answer as his legs began to shake, "I don't know, I think Batman took her."

The Joker pulled up his gun and ground his teeth and pulled back his lips in a snarl and he brutally shot the handcuffed men.

The Joker walked back to the van and yanked the tightly bound Harley off the floor. He threw her at his men and told them to bring her along. He walked through the house searched for anything interesting. He found the bedroom where she had been. He could smell her in the air. He ordered his men to begin dousing the room with gasoline.

In an office he found Esther's remaining collection of bloody knives and pocketed each one with a twisted sick grin. Tongue darted over his scarred lips as he found the hospital room. The bed had small drops of blood on the rumpled white sheets. Her sweat was heavy on the air as he breathed in deeply. He saw the bloody gauze on the table next to a series of filled syringes.

"Oh Harley?" he called sweetly to his little prisoner. She was carried in and the Joker motioned for her to be dropped on the bed. He cut her hands free and strapped her to the dirty bed with a wildly excited grin. Her ruined face stared up in fear and love. The blood was still caked under her fingernails as she reached her bound fingers toward the Joker, pleading for mercy.

"So, what-ta are in these Harleen? The, ah, Scarecrows FEAR toxin? Let's find out shall we?" he took two syringes and jammed them into the screaming Harley Quinn. It did not take long for her to begin shrieking and clawing at the bed in terror. She tried to flee but was restrained by the cuffs at her wrists. Her eyes were screwed tight in her attempt to hide from the horrible visions.

The Joker watched fascinated as she disintegrated into totally madness. Laughing he stood up and sliced off her eyelids, he wanted her to see every last detail of her nightmare. He rolled back his head and roared with laughter at her suffering. It was delicious! So Esther had just laid there silent with two doses? He really wished he could have witnessed it. What does Esther fear?

He was bored of the terrified screams of the superbly annoying Harley Quinn. He grabbed the rest of the filled syringes and injected her with every last drop until she began to foam at the mouth and twitch uncontrollably. Now that was more interesting. He cut her free and left her with a few final shallow stabs just for fun.

They gang cleared the house and the Joker set it on fire, burning away any trace of Esther that could be found. Harley had managed to stumble like a broken wild thing out the door after he had driven off in one of the cop cars, swerving madly down the road and cackling with glee. That had turned out to be great fun, he thought, as he watched the leaping fires reflect from his rearview mirror. He chewed his lips while deciding on his next move.

* * *

Bruce brought his charge to his penthouse and placed her in the master bedroom. When Esther was laid upon the bed he was greatly disturbed by her ripped dress. Her breasts pushed up with each sleeping breath. The crescent of a pink nipple teased at the edge of her exposed blue satin bra and he tore his eyes from her and covered her with a blanket. Gently removing her wig he caught his glove on one of the hidden forehead spikes. He laughed at her clever armor and fluffed her damp blond hair. He leaned down and studied each bruise, each scratch. He could see that they had been cleaned. Taking no chances he treated each one again and smeared some ointment across the worst of the cuts. Her eye was slightly swollen and beginning to darken into a blue cast. She smelled of sweat and chemicals. Then he saw the dark bruises surrounding her writs. She had clearly struggled violently against bindings; the marks were clear and ghastly upon her skin.

Horrible imaginings of what Dr. Crane had done to Esther tore through his mind. His blood was boiling with anger as he removed his armor and climbed into bed next to her, holding her in a secure embrace. Pushing his nose into her hair he breathed her scent in deeply and growled protectively as he pulled her close against his body. A sleepy contented moan echoed in her throat as she nestled against his warmth. He fell asleep with her spooned perfectly against his chest.

They slept through the rest of the night. The instant Esther began to stir Bruce's eyes flew open. She was confused as she rolled toward the familiar voice that softly called her name. Bruce's arms were around her blanket draped body, pulling her close as she turned to face him. Before she could speak his lips were on hers. She could feel his relief wash over her and she kissed him back in gratitude for rescuing her from Crane. His head raised and his dark blue eyes shined down into hers in the dim light.

"Esther," He whispered as he brushed back her hair. "How do you feel?"

She pushed up to her elbows and tested her body for injuries; she was sore. An odd feeling filled her limbs and she was unsure if the drugs were out of her system. She glanced down at the scratches and laughed lightly, remembering Harley's fit. He raised a brow as he sat next to her.

"I feel like I really need a shower." She said sniffing the air. Turning her head toward Bruce she teased, "I think you need one too."

He chuckled at her and ran a hand down her tangled mane of pale hair. She turned to him and studied the man next to her. So Bruce Wayne was Batman. Amazed that she had not sensed this earlier she touched his face as the last walls of her aversion crumbled away. She began to understand this man. She could see the lie he lived to cover his secret identity. He had convinced Gotham that Bruce Wayne was a complete fool so no one would ever suspect the truth. They were so similar in there need for secrecy.

Esther ran her fingers over the planes of his face, amazed that she had not recognized him earlier. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over her scratched cheek. She threw her arms around his body and held him, accepting him for what he truly was.

He held her fiercely against his frame for ages as she clutched to him and buried her face against his strong chest. Her life was pouring through her mind. The person she had become; the lives she had lived. Her family, Johnny, Esther… all hard lessons to get her to fates goal… Bruce must have walked his own rough path too. It felt good to hold on to another being similar to her, whether he was aware of his role or not.

"We have much to discuss," She whispered against him. "But now I really do need a shower," She mumbled slowly letting him out of her strong embrace.

She looked down at her torn dress and pulled the blanket around her, grateful that he had covered her in the first place.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" She asked politely as she looked around his bedroom. It was a large beautiful modern space with two full walls of glass overlooking the city. They were dimmed now but she could see it was late afternoon by the position of the sun.

"Be my guest," he teased. "It's not like you haven't raided my closet before."

She laughed to herself as she stood. It was true; she had borrowed several of his shirts while staying at Wayne Manor. But this was different. This is where he really lived. Bruce climbed from the bed and moved a panel in the wall. A walk in closet opened before him and he retrieved a white button down shirt, recalling how fetching she looked in them. He glanced around not sure what to give her for the bottoms.

"Um Esther, I don't have anything that will fit you on the lower half…" He said embarrassed.

Chuckling, "Boxer shorts?" She asked.

"I'm not really a boxers kind of guy."

That set her laughing behind him as she walked up and leaned against the door with a wicked leer on her face. "Not a boxers kind of guy eh?"

He was still digging through a drawer and did not see the naughty look on her face. He found a never-worn pair of blue silk boxers jammed in the back and tugged them out with a triumphant smile. He turned around and blushed when he saw the mischievous look on her face.

"You can stop leering at me. I wear boxer briefs Esther, they would not fit you." He said embarrassed that she was imagining something truly horrible.

She began to throw her head back and laugh. Finally she had given the infamous Bruce Wayne a taste of his own medicine. She danced forward and snatched the clothes from his hands turning to the large bathroom nearby.

It was a gorgeous bathroom, completely clean and full of everything a person could want. She took a long hot shower and washed the sweat from her skin. She used his razor and toothbrush unapologetically and every last drop of hot water she could tolerate. His soap smelled wonderful, masculine and vibrant on her skin. Shampoo and conditioner were available and she relished the feeling of the suds flowing down her body, washing every memory of Dr. Crane's pawing hands away.

But the time she stepped from the waters the room was a fog of swirling mist. She wiped the mirror with her hand and combed her hair out while studying her face. Her face was mildly bruised and she had a minor black eye. Her bottom lip was cut, but not too badly. The scratches on her neck were a vibrant red and stung when she moved. Each arm was marked with several long vicious claws of torn skin, but not deep enough to scar. Esther was a fast healer, this would be gone in a matter of a week tops.

The crisp shirt felt familiar as she pulled it over her body and rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. The solid dark blue silk boxers made her think of the Joker's bizarre multi-colored underwear collection. Laughing to herself she considered the extreme opposites that each man represented. And here she was, right in the middle, as if she was the metal of a knife and they were each one edge of the blade.

She gathered up her filthy clothes and boots and padded barefoot from the bathroom. She climbed down the steps and found Bruce standing with wet hair in the kitchen. Apparently he had taken her up on her advice and taken a shower as well. Dark denim jeans were clinging to his strong thighs and a fitted black tee-shirt covered his muscular chest. She wondered why he seemed to look naked in his clothes as she walked forward with her things.

Bruce turned his head and threw her a grin, admiring her in his shirt. She looked with interest at what he was doing… the man was making her breakfast. She placed her dirty things on a pile near the door and climbed up onto a bar stool to watch him.

"No man has ever made me breakfast before," She said absentmindedly as she watched him.

Bruce laughed at her innocent tone. "Don't get too excited. Alfred does most of the cooking; I barely know how to boil water."

"That makes it even more exceptional," Her voice was deep in thought.

He turned back to the stove with a satisfied grin and continued to scramble eggs with bacon. She watched him; his body was magnificent, tall and lean coming to a V at his waist. No person should have been born so beautiful she mused. Turning her head she stared tiredly out the window. The copious amount of drugs her body had been subjected to had left her weary and uncomfortable. Daydreaming about the beauty of the Gotham skyline she didn't notice the time pass and before she knew it a plate of steaming eggs and bacon was slid before her. Bruce climbed into the chair next to her and handed her a cup of tea. He had remembered her ask for it when Alfred had talk circles around her, forcing her to stay all those months ago.

A huge please smile crossed her face as she closed her eyes and inhaled the sharp smell of Earl Grey. Practically purring she took a long sip and sighed in relaxation. When she opened her eyes she saw Bruce silently laughing at her causing her to burst out laughing too.

"I'm sorry… I just really LOVE tea" She giggled and began to eat the warm eggs.

Bruce ate with the relish of a hungry man beside her, conquering a huge mountain of eggs, as she demolished her own plate. It occurred to her that she had not eaten for days. She quickly finished her plate and sat back with a small smile. The food was good, satisfying. Bruce looked down at her empty plate, surprised she had eaten so much and then wondered how long it had been since her last meal. He lifted his own plate and dumped more eggs on hers.

She raised an eyebrow at his dark expression and began to eat the extra serving, grateful for the food.

"How long has it been since you have eaten?" he asked with anger in his voice.

She counted back, "What day is it?"

"Thursday." He said with disbelief at her indifferent tone.

"Thursday? Hmmmm... It's been a couple days." She said with a shrug and no other comment. She had gone much longer without food in the past; a few days were nothing.

A look of horror crossed his face and she grew slightly annoyed. "Thank you for the breakfast but would you please stop looking at me like that. I have gone far longer without food before." She stood up and grabbed their empty plates walking around to the sink to wash them.

He sat on his stool and watched her. "What do you mean you have gone far longer without food?"

She ignored him and finished rinsing the dishes. As she reached for a towel strong fingers gently caught her badly bruised wrist. He turned her to face him and held her hand. A blank face sat on her expression like a mask.

He pulled her quietly from the kitchen and walked them to the large comfortable sofa in his living room. They sat together and looked out over Gotham. Esther remembered walking up, tired and cranky on this couch months ago. She laughed lightly at the memory and stretched out her sore legs.

Bruce lounged comfortably beside her, but his mind was in turmoil. "Esther, what do you mean you have gone far longer without food?" He questioned again.

"Let's just say that I spent my formative years as a street kid. I know what it's like to starve," She answered indifferently.

"Is your name even Esther Cain?" He asked gently staring at her face.

She continued to look out the window as wry smile bent the corner of her lips, "Esther Cain is the name that many people know me by. But no, it is not my name. As far as I'm concerned I don't have one."

"I have read your background. You have detailed records, transcripts, birth certificate…" Bruce revealed.

She turned her head to face him, "Of course I do… you can buy anything in Gotham" She raised a brow, "Why have you read my records Bruce?"

He leaned back and put his arm around the back of the couch. "The first night I found you, the night I rescued you from the Joker you whispered something strange in my ear as I assessed your wounds."

That got her attention, "What mystery did I tell you?" She could remember nothing passing her lips that night.

Bruce described the incident and her premonition with clear eyes as she listened carefully.

She cocked her head to the side and thought about the situation. "And Victor Zsaz did indeed try to slit Alfred's throat… but with the knowledge I gave you Batman was able to save him." She said nodding. "Ahhh, so that is why you have been following me around. You needed to know if I knew your secret… You were afraid of me." A heavy weight fell inside her chest.

Fate had brought them together unbeknownst her. She thought back to that first outrageous lunch. He had been testing her. She hated to admit it, but she was hurt… Perhaps they had never really been friends at all.

"Esther," His voice was a warning. "I have seen many extraordinary things in this world. I was never afraid of you; I just needed to know if you knew Batman's identity."

She looked him in the eyes, "I did not. Not until last night. I must admit that you had me fooled," she chuckled to herself. "There are not many people who have successfully manipulated me; you are very talented in your own right Mr. Wayne."

"Esther…" He sighed her name. "Do not misunderstand. I could tell from almost the start that you did not know me or Alfred." His hand affectionately squeezed her shoulder. "I admired your resolve; I loved your disgust at the ridiculous way I behaved. You saw right through that shallow mask and you rejected it." He smiled at her with tenderness in his eyes. "I enjoy your company, I value our friendship." His finger came up to brush her cheek and she pulled back as if she had been burned.

"Friendship?" She spat the word. "You. Do. Not. Even. Know. Me. If you knew what I was capable of, the things I have done, you would fear me as you should." She stared out the window at the blazing sundown.

The wounded expression that passed through his eyes was quickly replaced with determination as he leaned toward her and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to meet his stormy eyes. "I know you! I may not know your history but I know _you_. Talk to me! I will listen." Bruce watched her face carefully as she ran through her confusing thoughts. She was uncomfortable with familiarity.

She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath, afraid that he would see her feelings. "Talk to you…" She said quietly as if the idea were foreign to her. She thought back on all the silent years of her childhood. Fate had brought her here she could feel it pressing close around her. "We have some things to settle you and me. I will trade _select_ information with you but I demand a price."

"What is it you want?" he asked edging closer to her.

Esther looked out the window at the vibrant beginnings of the setting sun. "Two things," She said simply. "First, my freedom. Batman must leave me in peace. Second, no matter what you learn, you will not share it with another soul or use it against me."

He pulled her chin around and met her icy serious eyes. What could this woman say that was so terrible? Bruce nodded his agreement.

Esther turned her body to face him squarely and studied his eyes. "Do you give me your word? Batman's word?"

"Yes"

"Understand that if you break your vow there will be terrible repercussions Bruce. I do not easily forgive." She reached up and stroked his cheek with soft concerned eyes, "It will be difficult for you."

His hand covered her own and he pressed a kiss into her palm as he met her eyes and nodded.

"Then let's begin." Taking back her hand Esther leaned her side to the back of the couch and watched him.

He reached a hand for hers and held her fingers lightly, "Are you ok? What happened with the Scarecrow?"

"Bruce, I am fine." Esther squeezed his fingers to reassure him.

He leaned back nonplused. She was clearly not fine when he came to her rescue; the scratches, the torn dress… He looked into her pale blue eyes, "You can talk to me about it if you need to."

"There is nothing to tell," She sighed. "I told you I would share _select_ information. I have no interest in discussing Crane. Ask something else."

"You grew up alone on the streets?" He offered her another place to start.

She nodded, "I was orphaned at a very young age. I lived homeless, mostly in the Narrows, until about fourteen."

Pity lay thick in his eyes. She laughed at him, "We all have our rolls to play Bruce. Do not pity me; I was born with the knowledge that no one can escape their fate. Not you, not me. I was exactly where I was supposed to be. I do not regret my youth; it has granted me certain skills that those who have never suffered will never attain."

"Why have you been following Batman?" Bruce asked

Esther shook her head, "You misunderstand. I did not follow you. I have my own agenda and occasionally you fell in my path."

"But you helped me." Bruce pushed.

"Apparently you already suspect that I have… premonitions. You are correct. From my visions I know that Batman is necessary for Gotham to evolve. The night you saved Commissioner Gordon I was compelled to help you. You have an important role to play and I was there to make sure you would continue on your path."

"Were you compelled to help me against the escaped inmates?" He asked with a crooked smile. He could see that she was not telling the total truth… and that she was not aware of it.

"No…" She creased her brow and thought it over. "No, I had raced into the darkness chasing after a stupid pretty boy who ran right into the center of madness. I guess I found him after all." She began chuckling. Bruce squeezed her hand with a grin and they laughed at Fate together while watching the sun set behind the tall buildings.

A though crossed his mind and Bruce grew serious again, "You were not hit by a car when you were battered all those months ago."

"It sure felt like it." She laughed.

"What happened?" He asked brushing his thumb over the soft skin of her hand.

She turned toward him in silence with a look on her face that explained she was not going to speak of it.

"Esther, what you do is dangerous. You could have been killed."

She turned back to the window watching the sky turn purple and red. "Pot calling the kettle? I have survived far worse. Keep in mind; I have been stalking the night streets long before you even put on that cape."

She turned to face him, "Why a bat?"

"Because they scare me. I want my fear to pass to my enemies." Bruce answered honestly.

Esther laughed scrunching up her nose, "Bats are kind of cute. Have you ever seen them at the zoo? They have cute little faces."

Bruce gave her a funny look and tried not to laugh as she giggled at him. Scooting an inch or two closer she asked the burning question. "All teasing aside, Bruce, what made you become Batman?" Esther asked genuinely interested in how a spoiled rich kid could transform into a masked vigilante.

"My parents believed that Gotham could be better. They were gunned down on the street before my eyes when I was a child. After a shaky start I found my way and chose to stand up to the evil men who cause the city's misery." His voice was steady and sure of himself as he shared his motivation.

"Why do you do it Esther?" He asked pulling her hand into his lap and staring into her understanding icy blue eyes.

"It's the reason I exist. When Fate shows me the future, let's say a gruesome murder, or the rape of a child, I have learned to listen. I act without hesitation."

"But what if you are wrong?" He asked.

"My visions are never wrong. If I get there too late I am forced face the aftermath of my failure."

"Have you ever killed?" He asked with full eyes.

She leaned her head back on the couch with a snigger and closed her eyes. "Bruce, I have killed countless of the most worthless scum to ever walk the streets of Gotham."

He threw her a disproving look and began to speak as she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

She turned her head and looked at him with derision, "Some men need to die. They do not get a second chance if fate brings them to my door. I am fully aware of your reputation and on the rare occasions I have been called upon to help you I have respected your rules; but in my normal workings I am merciless. I kill without hesitation, without pity."

Judgment and sadness were heavy in his aura. Now he understood why she had pushed him to swear to her conditions. She reminded him so much of his former mentor…

"I do not expect you to understand when you cannot perceive what I see," She sighed weary of the path the conversation had taken.

"You can fight without murder. Every person deserves a chance to change, to evolve." Bruce said full of conviction.

"Is that so?" Her voice was cross, full of ridicule. "What about this person?" She snarled as her hands darted to his head and poured the memories she had been forced to watch of the serial killer she had executed the night of Harvey Dent's fundraiser:

_He saw through Esther's eyes as she sat at her vanity applying makeup. Suddenly her vision went black as the prophecy poured through her mind. Sal Peterson was breaking into a house and massacring a young family: husband, wife, and their three small children with a long jagged knife as he laughed at their screams. He hacked the children to pieces and played with their limbs. When he was finished he stole a family portrait as a memento. She saw the flashbacks of his other gruesome murders, the families he had destroyed, the sadness he had created._

_She was back in her skin again and continued to apply her makeup unfazed by the horrible images that had just passed through her mind. Esther recognized this man's M.O. He was a known serial killer. He had killed five families in nearby cities. This would be his first kill in Gotham. _

_The memory jumped ahead. Esther was hiding back in the shadows as Sal waked by. Bruce could feel her wrath as she snuck up on the perverse psyche of Sal. Bruce could feel every evil thought she could read from Sal's dark twisted mind._

_Esther whispered seductively in Sal's ear, "You paid the price of my visit Sal, five families have sued for your death and I am here to deliver."_

_She slit his throat before he could speak. She finished her duty and glanced from the shadows in to the window of that same family sitting down to dinner. They smiled at each other eating and laughing. She could feel the love in that house. Fate had smiled upon them and they would never know how they had just been blessed._

Her harsh voice broke though Bruce's shock. "The police had not even known who the corpse was until they ran finger prints on the body. You should be thanking me for acting when others will not or cannot." Esther spoke with bitterness. "While the men you catch are eventually released into the city. I offer a permanent solution. Sal Peterson will never kill again."

Wide dark blue eyes met Esther's as he tried to calm his racing heart. He had been Esther, he had seen as she saw. It was the most intense moment of his life.

"Individuals like us exist for a reason Bruce. When the world is so fucked up that it cannot function we are created, to inspire, to balance, or to destroy. You are the instrument of Order I am the envoy of Fate. We have no more ability to change that then we do to convince the sun to rise in the west." She was awash in anger and frustration.

He reached for her and dragged her surprised unwilling body into a solid embrace as she raged against him. After seeing her mind so clearly he did understand why she did what she did but he would never change his conviction. At his core Bruce believed that people could be better. What a nightmare this woman lived and she was completely numb to it. The idea of a lifetime of horrible visions invading her mind broke his heart. Tears fell from his eyes into her soft hair as his heart silently poured out to the woman in his arms.

She was ridged and bewildered against him as he softly rocked her. It was a strange comfort, she began to relax and after a few minutes she pulled back and saw the wet path of tears on his cheeks.

Confused and amazed she reached up a finger and caught a teardrop on its tip. She looked at it closely and brought it to her tongue. No one had ever cried for her. This was not pity; this was something she had never witnessed directed at her. It was empathy.

Bruce had watched her strange ritual with his tear. She look utterly lost, a deep loneliness sat in her eyes as she placed the tip of her finger between her lips and swallowed. Bruce leaned forward and rubbed his wet cheeks against hers as she closed her eyes. The moisture against her skin felt absolutely foreign. Soft lips brushed against her mouth and warm breath fell upon her lips. She breathed in deeply as he exhaled, drawing his breath inside her. The warm air tasted sweet and familiar over her tongue.

His fingers began to play in her long hair as he massaged her scalp and each vertebrae of her neck. She sighed at the nurturing sensation and he kissed her. It was a tender kiss he pressed against her lips, full of grace and feeling. It was unlike any kiss she had ever known. His strong fingers were gently caressing her as his body eased her down against the cushions of the couch. One long stroke down the side of the crisp white shirt, over her hip, and down her bare leg caused her to softly sigh against his perfect lips.

Esther's sensations were swimming. She felt nurtured and protected, two feelings she had not known since her father's death and she grasped desperately at them, feeding the unknown need deep in her chest. Bruce coaxed and clung, easing the pain that sat just under her skin, never breaking the soft sweet kiss. His soft tongue dipped between her parted lips and teased at her mouth, encouraging her to him kiss back.

The nature of their communion had shifted as Bruce comforted Esther. He was gentle, careful, and patient as he poured his tender kiss against her soft lips. She reached up hesitant fingers to skim against his neck and play with his hair as she gingerly kissed him back. He groaned deep in his throat and shifted so he could lay his torso flat against her and settled his body more firmly against her.

Their kiss deepened and Bruce's caresses began to grow bolder. He ran his warm hand along her hip, over her ribs, softly kneading her flesh. He playful skimmed a breast. Esther's arched against the fantastic pressure of his soothing hand, and a soft noise came from her lips. Bruce began to kiss her jaw and worked a delicate trail down to the crook of her neck. He nuzzled against her skin and breathed in deep the smell of woman and his soap. The blend of Esther and his cologne drove him wild with desire and he panted against her trying to restrain himself. Bruce turned his head to run his nose down her neck. "God you smell wonderful," his voice was muffled and breathy against her skin.

Her hands were in his hair, it was clean and soft. She turned her face and burrowed her cheek into is wavy mass. A dull ache began between her thighs and she recognized her body's strong response to this man. Bruce traced the long ragged scratches on the soft skin of her neck with light feathery kisses as he worked his mouth down to her collar. Gently pulling the fabric aside he laid warm lingering kisses across her collarbones and on any scrape or bruise he could find. His dark blue eyes were bright with passion as he looked up into Esther's languid expression.

It had grown full dark outside and Esther watched the shadows play across Bruce's perfectly sculpted face. She traced each angle with a fingertip as he stared into her beautiful eyes. With a sigh of acquiescence she wrapped her hand around his head and pulled him back to her lips, inviting him freely for the first time.

He eagerly kissed her back, running his tongue against hers as a smile gently played across his lips. How long he had wanted this. She was responsive and pliant as he sat up pulling her to straddle his lap. Her legs wrapped around his torso as his hands ran all over her back with urging comforting strokes. He traced her spine with strong kneading caresses as she purred into his warm mouth. His flat palms ran over the blue silk of her boxer shorts and rubbed over her rounded curves.

Esther leaned her head back as he kissed a delicate trail to her earlobe and gently flicked his tongue and lips against the shell of her ear. As her head fell back she could feel her hardened nipples tease against the starched fabric of her shirt and she moaned huskily toward the ceiling. The firm length of his arousal pressed between her legs and Esther instinctively began to rotate her hips gently against it. He wrapped his muscular arms tightly around her as she teased his body with her movements, pulling her close to his chest and passionately kissing her lips. Her fingers ran up and down his firm sides, playing over the hard muscles of his stomach as she continued to rock her hip aiming his hardness against her. She reached for the hem of his tight black tee-shirt and began to lift it over his head. He grunted reaching back to help her pull it over his head.

She looked down at his smooth perfect body in the dim light of the Gotham night shining through the window behind her. Each muscle was defined in his long lean form. He had some scars and she traced her fingers over each one she could find. Bruce was watching her face closely as she explored his body with her pale blue eyes. As her hands ran down his arms she skimmed over a newer scar that looked like an animal bite.

His hands came up to cradle her face and his thumbs rubbed back and forth over her cheekbones as he smiled up into her eyes. Esther's lips curved up as her fingers ran up his smooth chest, causing his skin to bump under her light touch. She wound her fingers through his hair and played with the ends at his neck. Bruce ran his hands slowly down her neck, over her collarbones and to the small white buttons of her shirt. He watched his fingers work each one open in succession and then gently spread the fabric wide, releasing her firm large breast for his view. Pushing the shirt over her shoulders and down her arms he devoured her beauty with his eyes. He had fanaticized for months about how her breast would look bare to his gaze. They were perfect; full and round. His hands stroked up the sides of her waist and cupped her heavy breasts, teasing at her pink nipples with his thumbs. She smiled at the admiration in his gaze as he watched his hands on her body.

He leaned forward to claim her lips as one hand traveled lower across her ribs on a path toward her back and stopped short. He pulled from her lips and Bruce's brow drew into a small scowl as he felt her scar. He reached behind her and leaned her back to see what his hand had discovered. There they were, two matching silvery scars between the ribs on each side of her body. As he held her in one strong arm the fingers of his free hand traced over the old wounds. He knew exactly what they were. It was a miracle that she had survived such an injury. Looking up into her stormy eyes he felt an intense protectiveness for this woman.

"I told you I had survived worse," She said breathless.

Bruce crushed his mouth against her in a fierce embrace. He pulled her close to his skin and gloried in the heat off her soft body. His tongue teased at her mouth, he gently bit her lips as she smiled and pulled him tightly against her. The throb of his hard cock was almost painful as he felt the heat between her legs. Enfolding his arms under her rear he stood from the couch with her tightly wrapped around his torso. He effortless carried her though his penthouse and up the spiral stairs that lead to his bedroom. Esther was lost in their kiss, in the feeling of his warm skin against her naked breast that she barely registered the feeling of his soft mattress as it met her back. Bruce reached between their bodies and began to unbutton and unzip his jeans as his mouth burned a path down her soft neck. He was eager to press his naked skin against her, feel her over every inch of his body. She moaned and helped him push the denim down his hips. His large hard manhood sprang free and he pressed his body against her with a shudder. Esther affectionately ran her fingers down his sculpted abs and traced that perfect V shape leading down to the dark thatch of hair surrounding his thick member. He was like a perfect statue beneath her fingers. His warm skin was a delight to touch, clean and smooth as she explored his hard body with her soft hands.

When her hand encircled the thick hardness jutting from his body he rushed back to her lips and tugged the silk boxers down her curved hips. He was smiling as he deeply kissed her, incredibly happy to hold Esther in his arms as she responded so eagerly to his touch. She firmly stroked him as he groaned into her mouth. Pulling her hand away he shifted his weight next to her as he began to fondle her full breasts and leaned down to kiss and worship each perfect peak. His warm tongue flicked at her taunt nipple causing her to arch her back and push impatiently toward his mouth. Waves of pleasure ran through her as he sucked at her nipple, biting lightly and tracing his tongue around her in delicious circles. Moaning she wove her hands into his hair and pushed his mouth to her other wanton breast.

His large erection was pressed against her leg as he pushed his body closer to hers as he continued pleasuring her wonderful breasts. The feeling of her nipple in his mouth and the smell of her skin were compelling him past restraint. He needed to bury himself deep within her. Bruce's hand traveled down Esther's soft flat stomach and dipped between her legs. Heat radiated against his fingers and his dipped his fingers between her slick folds. She moaned and rocked her hips against the erotic pressure of his hand. He spread her lips and stroked her hard nub up and down and she pushed her head back against the pillows and gave a small cry. His mouth left her breast and found her swollen lips, pushing his tongue into her velvet mouth as his fingers entered her. She moaned into his open mouth Bruce rolled her nub and continued to probe her with his fingers. She began to clench around his penetrating swirling digits and shudder. She was close.

Bruce pulled his hand away and stroked her wetness down his length. Pulling her flushed body up, he sat cross legged and drew her to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Esther's eyes went wide as he lifted her hips and slowly lowered her on to his large throbbing cock. She was dripping wet as her tightness descended around him. The feeling of being enveloped by her velvet walls caused him to moan her name. She smiled into his eyes as he filled her.

They were face to face, panting and full of desire as Bruce began to slowly rock his hips. She felt his movements with a sharp intake of breath as he filled and stretched her gently. Her hair was hanging down her back, swinging gently against her as she followed his fluid motion with her hips while staring into his lust-filled eyes. Her fingers wound in his dark beautiful hair as he made gentle love to her. Bruce stretched out every moment as he memorized her body, as he touched every plane and curve of her perfect form.

She was nestled in his lap as his strong thighs rolled into her, rubbing her clit against his pelvis with each fluid thrust. She could feel him on every part of her flushed body. Bruce's hands were hungrily running all over her smooth skin as she clutched at his shoulders and clenched her muscles around his pleasuring rod. Esther began to swirl her hips to his rhythm as his strong hands caressed up and down her back. He reached for her breasts and never broke away from the intimate connection of their eyes as he urged her on. Rolling her hard nipple between his fingers he groaned as she shivered from his touch. Totally absorbed in his dark blue eyes she rode him, pulsing the walls of her passage around his thick member. He increased the pace of his grinding and a jolt shooting toward his groin when he heard her soft moans. He buried his face into her hair then kissed an ardent kiss against her waiting mouth.

She was quivering from this throbbing pressure between her legs and a cool sweat broke out over her body as she approached the apex of her pleasure. The instant she began to come Bruce pushed her back against the mattress while continuing to plunge inside her tight walls. He thrust with vigor between her widespread legs, extending her orgasm as she cried out in ecstasy and bucked up against him. The instant she cried his name he lost it. With a low growl, Bruce emptied himself until he was completely drained. With each final thrust he released a long deep groan against her neck. Panting and completely sated he looked into her breathless face and placed one long lingering kiss on her lips, sealing their passionate embrace with one final brush of his lips.

* * *

**I know a lot of you really want to see some Bruce/Esther action. I hope you liked it! Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I was blown away on the amount of detailed reviews and PMs from the last chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed for sharing your honest feedback. I must admit, I was cackling with glee and doing the ****_Mr. Burns fingers_**** as I read your thoughts. Whether you loved it or hated it I'm glad to know you thought about it. Shout out to: mithrabear, Gigi, highlander348, CeliaSingsSongs, Lemonlover, and mystery guests. Thanks for being so awesome!**

**Chapter 26**

When the sunlight began to break through his dimmed bedroom windows Bruce stirred and inhaled the wonderful scent of the goddess in his arms. Esther was still fast asleep; her face was soft and untroubled as he studied her slumbering smile. She looked content. A self-satisfied smirk crossed his lips as he watched her; he knew he was responsible for that tender expression on her face.

Carefully unwinding from her he crept from bed and down to the kitchen. He made breakfast for the both of them and carried her plate up stairs. She was still asleep and he tried to rouse her. Esther did not respond, she just rolled over and snuggled deeper into his side of the bed. He shook her, gently at first… then with vigor when she would not wake up. He laid her on her back and checked her pulse, it was steady but a weak.

When he had rescued her from the Scarecrow Esther had been drugged but nothing that resembled the fear toxin. What had he given her? She had shown no symptoms last night, she had seemed fine. Why now? He pulled out his cellphone and called Alfred.

Bruce sat by the bed and covered her body with a sheet, tucking it under her arms as he held her hand and frowned at her soft smile. Years ago when he had been attacked by the Scarecrow he had slept for two days as Alfred and Lucius Fox tended him and discovered an antidote. Yet Bruce had writhed in fear through his coma. Esther just lay there calmly sleeping.

Alfred arrived within an hour and found his young charge fretting at the bedside of Esther Cain… who was clearly naked under the covers; if the situation had not been so worrisome he would have smirked at the sight. He looked at her face; she had a small smile on her lips, not the pained expression he had been anticipating.

"Master Wayne, Ms. Cain does not look unduly distressed. Are you sure it was the fear toxin?" He asked gently to his friend.

"No Alfred, I'm not sure. We need to get a sample of her blood down to Lucius." Bruce spoke without turning his eyes from her face.

Alfred cleared his throat and stepped forward with his equipment. He drew her blood and checked her vitals. When he finished he handed Bruce a shopping bag and excused himself. Inside were woman's blue satin pajamas. Bruce began to dress his dear friend, the woman he cared for, and tucked her carefully back into bed as she slept.

The Police cruiser that contained the Scarecrow had never arrived at Arkham Asylum the night of his capture. The two arresting officers bodies had been found mangled, their faces twisted in fear the next night on the side of the road. Crane was on the streets and Batman was determined to find him.

Bruce lay by her side by day and spent his nights scouring the city searching for Crane while Alfred tended to her care. Batman went to explore the house where he had found Esther for clues only to find it had been burned to the ground. Stranger still, He learned that all the police that responded to the scene that night had been gunned down, including the mercenaries in the Scarecrow's employ.

Aside from that madness, the Joker had been on a rampage, he had broken back into Arkham the same night Batman had found Esther and released all the recaptured members of his gang. Report were that he had been screaming and laughing up and down the halls for his good buddy the Scarecrow… who had never been incarcerated that night.

Stranger still, Harley Quinn had been spotted wandering the streets raving like a lunatic. Batman had found her stumbling through a neighborhood talking to herself and bleeding from several shallow stab wounds. When he found her Harley had been unresponsive as she clawed her face and ripped out chunks of her hair. She was now safely straightjacketed at Arkham Asylum. Harley's appearance had been unsetting; she had completely lost her mind, screaming about clowns and knives. From the horrible slice at the corner of her mouth Batman knew that the Joker was responsible.

Bruce was exhausted. It had been days since he had slept properly. Lucius Fox analyzed the blood Bruce had given him and found that it was indeed harboring traces of a new form of Scarecrow's fear toxin and also a strange blend of hallucinogens and a random cocktail of other unknown drugs. Esther had been pumped full of a heady blend of chemicals. They tailored a new antidote and promised that it would be delivered by the next morning. On the third day of her coma Bruce climbed into bed beside her, exhausted and kissed her forehead as he settled in for sleep.

Esther turned in his arms and faced him with a big yawn, "Good morning Bruce."

His eyes flew open in shock as he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes with elation, "You're awake! Dear god Esther, I have been worried sick."

She stretch with lazy abandon and realized that she was wearing clothes… She took a deep breath and felt just how weak her body had become.

She sat up with a start, "What exactly is going on?"

"You have been in a coma for three days. A side effect, I think, of Dr. Crane's drugs." He pulled her into a gentle hug. "I had a similar experience from his toxin years ago…"

"I'm starving. Uhhhgh, and thirsty," Her head was pounding. "And I really really need to pee."

Esther moved to stand from the bed but Bruce had already run around, catching her weak body and carrying her to the bathroom. He set her down near the toilet and left the room, closing the door.

"You have got to be kidding me," she muttered to herself.

She did her business and brushed her teeth. The woman looking back at her from the mirror was pale and wan. The black eye had set in and the scratches were still livid against her pallid skin. Shocked to see herself so weak she stumbled to the door and turned the knob. Bruce had been standing right outside waiting for her.

"I need food."

Bruce swept her up in his arms and carried his thin burden down the stairs. The fridge had been stock by Alfred with some of the city's best food. Bruce pulled out the first thing he saw and opened the container. Esther began shoveling it into her mouth with her fingers like a starving child before Bruce could produce silverware. The cold pork and potatoes were good.

Esther was making a mess all over herself, she was Johnny, starving and unconcerned with table manners. Bruce put a glass of water in front of her and she sucked it down before shoveling more mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Bruce watched her with surprise; he had never seen her act any other way than the perfect lady. It certainly confirmed her story from the other night.

"You better slow down Esther. You will make yourself sick," he warned with a frown.

Her eyes flew up; she had forgotten he was there. She swallowed the large amount of food in her mouth and finished her water. The glass was smeared with mashed potatoes and sauce from her dirty fingers as she set it back on the counter.

"Thank you," Esther said as she wiped her face and hands on a nearby towel and sat straighter in her chair.

"So you said I have been asleep for three days?" She asked with a groan as she rubbed her head.

Bruce stepped around the counter and pulled her back to lean against him. His fingers wove into her dirty hair and began to massage her scalp. Leaning back into his warm chest she moaned and closed her eyes as he rubbed her headache away. She had begun to snooze against him and he shook her awake.

"What!?" she snapped at his rough shake.

He laughed softly under his breath, "Just wanted to make sure you would wake up this time. And Esther?"

"Yeah."

"You really need a bath," He chuckled as he scooped her up and carried her back upstairs to his bathroom. He filled a tub for her and raised an eyebrow.

Esther pulled off her pajamas and let him help her into the steamy water. Dipping her hair back she reached for shampoo as he leaned against the sink and watched her.

"I really don't need an audience Bruce," Esther complained as she scrubbed the bubbles through her long dirty hair.

He ignored her but looked at the far wall to give her more privacy. She conditioned her hair and began to scrub his soap across her skin. Esther was surprised at how prominent her ribs had become. She really had only had two meals in about five or six days.

"When I get my hands on the Scarecrow he is going to regret he was ever born." Esther growled angry at what he had done to her body.

"In the shape you are in I don't think you stand much of a chance," Bruce answered honestly.

"You of all people should know never to underestimate your enemy." She quipped. "Wasn't that one of your mentor's mantras?"

"Who?" Bruce asked, suddenly wary.

Esther turned her wet head toward him and smiled softly, "You know who Bruce… He was my teacher as well. Haven't you noticed we use many of the same techniques?"

"Ra's al Ghul…" Bruce whispered his eyes wide as he watched her.

"Bingo,"

Standing from the tub Esther reached for a towel only to be swept up against Bruce and toweled off as she dripped all over his floor. He held her close to his body while he ran the towel over her hair.

"When did you become a member of the League of Shadows?" He asked with deep interest and clear concern.

"I am not now nor have I ever been a member of the League of Shadows." Esther said slightly amused by his distress. "Long before you had met Ra's al Ghul he had travelled the world searching for me."

"Why was he searching for you?" He asked intrigued. The man he had known had never done anything without a very good reason.

Esther pursed her lips unsure how to answer, "I had appeared in his visions and… he had been heavy in my mind. I was expecting him; I needed the skill he was bringing and he would pay almost any price for the knowledge I possessed."

Bruce was mesmerized, "What did he want to know?"

Esther stared menacingly into his blue eyes, "Understand this. What passed between us was for him and him alone. The desires of a dead man do not concern you Bruce."

"At one time I respected that man like a father," Bruce disclosed as he continued to pat her hair. "Knowing him made me part of what I am today."

"I hardly knew him, we only met for a few moments, but in a way I know him better than anyone else on the earth. I can see why you would like him." Esther said with a smile as he wrapped the towel around her and swept her into his arms.

"I don't understand." Bruce said carrying her back to bed. "It takes years to learn the secrets of his training."

"Some minds are highly focused. He spent decades mastering his body, honing his psyche. We exchanged information in a _unique way_. I have a perfect memory of every technique he ever learned; even some I am certain he never taught you." She teased him. "It did take me years to train my body to respond to the knowledge though."

Bruce sat her gently on the bed and went to fetch her some clean clothes. Alfred had bought many things for her over the last few days in preparation for her recovery. Bruce handed her some underwear and new fresh pajamas.

Dressing quickly she stretched and cracked her back with a loud groan of release. Bruce had chosen a lacy tank top and silk pajama bottoms for her. She looked thin… thin and beautiful. She crawled back into bed and he slipped in beside her, pulling her to his chest as he settled for sleep.

"Wouldn't it be fun to spar sometime?" She mumbled against his chest as she fell back into dreamland.

* * *

Esther woke again a few hours later and snuck downstairs for more food. She ate everything her stomach could hold. Flipping on the news to see what she had missed she scowled as watched. The Joker had broken into Arkham Asylum and released more inmates… Esther narrowed her eyes. Batman had captured the Scarecrow…he should have been at Arkham but the reporter made no mention of him. Where was the Scarecrow? Did the Joker break him out or was he there for another reason? She stretched and bent her body with gentle exercise as she continued to watch the news.

Anger began to flow through her veins as she registered just how weak she had become. Dr. Jonathan Crane would pay for what he did. She remembered the feeling of his cold lips on her mouth, on her breast, and she shuddered. Images of carving him apart slowly filled her mind and she twisted her lips in an evil smile.

The newest headline caught her eye. Harley Quinn had been arrested the night before, caught by Batman, and was now incarcerated in Arkham Asylum. Esther fingered the scratches on her neck and considered paying the Asylum a little visit. If Crane was there she would kill him… and Harley, Harley was going to have a nice long chunk of Esther quality time. Turing toward the window she looked out over her city. Gotham would be dark soon. It was almost time for her to leave.

It did not take long to find her things. She felt a kinship with Bruce but she did not trust Batman. Searching each item of clothing carefully for trackers or bugs she was satisfied when she found none. She dressed in her torn dress, boots and wig that she had arrived in and stuck up to Bruce's room. He was fast asleep, no doubt exhausted from taking care of her. Leaning over him she pressed a kiss softly against his lips while whispering her thanks. Her long fingers touched his face and she massaged his mind assuring he would sleep long and restfully then left the building like a shadow.

Unsure if anyone might be watching for her she chose to avoid going near the Rushmore. Dr. Crane had seen her face; there was a slim chance that he may know her identity. She climbed down the nearest manhole and walked many miles to the docks. She needed her equipment and her backup weapons. It took her over an hour to make the trip and she was shaking and exhausted by the time she neared her house. The late march weather was thankfully not too cold but her tiny torn dress did little to protect her from the evening chill. Hiding in the darkness she pushed her mind out to sense if there was anyone, any danger, nearby before she approached her home. She felt nothing.

Silent as a ghost she crept through her garden. Her purple roses were starting to bud. Glancing at them from the corner of her eye she noticed that some had been trimmed. The Joker had been here. The idea of him taking her flowers made her smile.

She rushed through house and into her room keeping the lights off in case she was being watched. In her weakened state she was naked and vulnerable to attacks. Dressing quickly she donned her vest, armor, tight leather pants, the Jokers boots, and a long sleeve turtleneck. She painted her face and put in her muddy brown contacts.

Digging through her supplies she pulled out a spare set of knives. Each boot was armed with a long dangerous blade. Not as discreet as her favorite butterfly knives but just as deadly. She strapped two spare switchblades to her wrists. She zipped her motorcycle jacket up tight, pulled on her mask, and tugged gloves over her fingers.

Hungry again she opened the fridge to find it stocked to the brim with chocolate pudding. Snickering at the Joker's prank she ate four cups as fast as she could and ran out the door into the dark Gotham night. It was time for a little trip to the loony bin.

* * *

Breaking into the Asylum was almost a joke after the damage the Joker had inflicted on the place in the last few days. Esther slunk through security and "borrowed" a keycard within minutes. The security systems were hardly up and running, it was simple to disarm the camera and incapacitate the guard watching them. The patients were sleeping except a few that were sobbing or screaming in their madness. _"Creepy,"_ Esther thought as she wandered the halls. _"So the Joker spent four months in this place… ewwwww."_

Esther sat back in the shadows and watched, waiting for security to make its rounds. Every fifteen minutes they would pass, giving her ample time search the maximum security cells. The Scarecrow was nowhere to be found and Esther had the sinking suspicion that he had never made it to Arkham that night. Annoyed with her lack of progress she went to have some girl time with Harley Quinn.

Her little friend was in a padded cell; Esther swiped the keys off a guard and let herself inside. Harley was sitting in the corner in a straitjacket muttering about demon clowns. She was drooling all over herself and the room stank of urine. This was not what Esther had expected. Stepping lightly through the shadows she approached the tortured woman. A quick glimpse into Harley's mind proved her psyche was an absolute mess. Esther leaned down to eyelevel and looked the wild thing in the eyes. Harley did not even register her presence. She looked over the girl in the dim light. Jagged scabby skin hung from where her eyelids should be, causing her grotesque swollen eyes to water and ooze with liquid. Her face was scratched to ribbons and large chunks of her hair were missing. Half a smile had been sliced into her right cheek, courtesy of the Joker no doubt. So the Joker had clearly punished Harley… Thomas or Melvin must have survived to tell the tale. Esther wondered if he had come searching for her and frowned at the thought.

"Harley." Esther sang sweetly. "Harley, where is Crane?"

Nothing.

Esther reached out with a glove hand and tilted the woman's head to her own. "Harley? Where is Dr. Jonathan Crane?"

Harley's ruined green eyes ran over Esther's face but showed no sign of recognition. Whatever had happed to Harley Quinn she was a psychotic mess now. Esther debated on killing the woman… then decided that perhaps this is just what fate had planned for Harley Quinn all along. Left alone Harley would suffer a fare greater punishment than anything Esther could do to her. With a wicked smile she left the room with plenty of time to spare before the guards went by again.

The trip out of the Asylum was fairly easy. She returned all the keys she had borrowed making her presence unknown. When the guards found the knocked out man watching the cameras they would never know who she was or why she had been there.

Esther did not know where Dr. Crane had taken her during her abduction but with what had happened to Harley she suspected that the Joker might be privy to that information. Hopping on her bike she drove toward Hazard's Razor. She parked in a shadowy alley several blocks away and carefully approached the building. It was still early in the night and the Sunday crowd had only just started to arrive. Drawing in a steading breath Esther swallowed past her fatigue and stepped from the shadows toward the door.

Pushing past the bouncer she brazenly stepped into the dark loud club. The dance floor was practically bare. Casting her eyes up to the VIP section she spotted Maroni just as he took his seat. He had his normal guards around him, including Melvin. She had to admit she was glad the Meathead had survived. As was her nature she watched quietly from the shadows and studied the men. Maroni looked nervous and was fidgeting with his lapels. There was a pretty blond sitting next to him making idle chit chat which he ignored as he stared around the room.

Her eyes switched to Melvin. Even from the distance she could see that his face had been beaten. His nose was broken and jerked to the left. He had taken a beating from the Scarecrows men, but these bruises looked fresh and painful. Esther slunk to the VIP stairs and slowly made her assent.

When the men noticed her Maroni's eyes flew wide as he watched her approach. As custom Esther leaned against the railing and stared at the men. The pretty blond looked confused and threw Esther a half smile.

Esther cocked her head at the young woman, "Would you kindly excuse us."

Maroni turned toward his date and gave her a shove up from her chair. The blonde stumbled forward and made her way from the balcony.

"Hello Dame." Maroni nodded a greeting.

"Where is Crane Maroni?" Her voice cut like a blade.

The mobster swallowed and shook his head, "Nobody knows where he disappeared to."

Esther stepped forward and pulled one glove from her hand. She grabbed Maroni's jaw and stared into his eyes as a few of the guards surrounding the Mobster began to point their weapons at her. Melvin told them to stand down, and shocked Maroni's goons complied. With an amused smirk Esther pushed into Maroni's mind. He was telling the truth. She nodded at him as his jaw dropped open. Pulling the glove back on Esther stepped back and resumed her position against the rails.

"The Joker has been looking for you Dame." Maroni settled back in his seat and met her eyes. He was not sure if he had given her a warning or welcome news.

"That's funny; I am looking for him too. Happen to know where he is tonight?"

"No."

"Well, by all means let him know that I came by for a visit," Esther had a vicious smile in her voice.

Maroni pulled out a cell phone and began to make a call. "She's here," was all he said before the line went dead.

She turned her angry gaze to Melvin, and said hello. His eyes held shame as he nodded a greeting to her. Esther cocked an eyebrow and signaled for him to step forward. Advancing, he stopped before her while she studied his damaged face. New and vibrant bruises marred his jaw; her eyes lingered on his very broken nose. It was newly broken, only a day old maybe less. There was also a small slice where his lips met on the left side of his face. It was clear that the Joker had done it. Melvin was very lucky to be alive if the Joker had directed his anger at him.

His nose was a mess, it would mare his beauty if not set properly. Before he could react her hand darted forward and yanked the bone and cartilage into place. He yelled in pain. Blood began to pour down his face as he collapsed to his knees before her. She lifted his chin and checked her work. It was good. His eyes were tearing and turning even more black and blue. She was certain that he was in a great deal of pain.

"Now it will heal straight. Consider this my thanks for fighting by my side the other night." She spoke with confidence as she patted his shoulder and wiped her bloody gloved fingers on his suite jacket.

He looked up confused through the swelling, sputtering he drew in a breath. Melvin rose back to his feet and walked back into position. He wiped the lower half of his face on his sleeve and tried to stand still as stone.

Esther turned on her heels and began to leave.

"Dame wait!" Maroni urged as he began to stand.

Esther turned back to the tense mobster, "Maroni, you don't think he's actually going to come here?" she laughed turning her back and walking down the stairs. The Joker does not respond to a summons… if anything he will have someone fetch her.

She stood outside the club and leaned back against the rough bricks. Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited. It was not long before a taxi came to a screeching halt in front of the club. A stumbling drunk girl walked up to the cab prepared to climb in. Esther stepped forward and yanked the woman away from the door.

"Sorry, but this one is for me," She explained as she climbed into the cab.

Sure enough a very bruised Thomas was the driver. The instant she closed the door he slammed on the gas. She was flung back against her seat as the car rocketed through the streets.

"Hello Thomas, I'm glad to see you are still alive," she muttered as her sore body settled back.

He nodded with a nervous giggle and stared unblinkingly forward. They flew through the dark Gotham streets while the engine shuttered from overuse. Exhausted, Esther fell asleep with the jerky rocking of the car.

Thomas glanced at her sleeping form in the back and aimed to drive more smoothly. As he approached his destination he pulled out his phone and called the Boss. Pulling up near her docks house he gently stopped the car. The door was opened from the outside and Esther was pulled out by rough hands as she woke uneasy from the back seat.

Surprised she immediately reached for the large hunting knife in her boot and pushed it toward the ribs of the man grasping at her.

"Even-en-ing, Princess." The Joker laughed at her sleepy attack as he shook her once roughly.

She immediately pulled back her blade and noticed that she had indeed slashed though his clothing. A small circle of blood was growing on his shirt and waistcoat. He chuckled and pulled her into an overly tight embrace as the taxi sped away.

The bones of her spine cracked from the pressure and she let out a long sigh against his chest. She inhaled deeply, comforted to be crushed to him; He smelled like gasoline and sweat. He pushed her away and grabbed her arm, suddenly livid.

"Where have you been?" He shouted inches from her face as small bits of his spit landed on her cheek. "Did you think you could hide from me?"

Esther shoved roughly against him and twisted from his grasp. Before she was totally free he yanked her arm and twisted it behind her back. He pulled her body against his, pressing his chest against her back and twisted arm as his head leaned over her shoulder. She could feel strands of his greasy hair brush her cheek as she turned enraged eyes to his.

He twisted her arm harder waiting for her to bend to his will. She laughed sarcastically and wrenched herself away, dislocating her own shoulder as she spun free. She expertly grabbed her limp arm and yanked it back into place, rolling her shoulder and cracking her neck. That little trick was one of her best.

"I have not been hiding you jerk. I have been sick. Back off Joker!" Esther spat at him as he rushed forward to continue his assault.

The Joker noticed the exhausted drop of her shoulder and instantly stopped, switchblade in hand. He tapped his knife against his thigh and lowered his chin to his chest, peering at her from under his brow. "Princess, I would suggest that you never take that tone with me." His yellow teeth flashed in a vicious smile.

Esther countered dead serious as she lifted her knife, "Or what, you'll stab me? I have had a rough week. I am in no mood….honey." finishing her sentence with heavy scorn.

The endearment made him chuckle evilly. His makeup was creased with sweat and grime as it twisted into a grin on his white painted face. How quickly his moods shifted…

"You stabbed me first." He gestured to the spreading blood stain on his waistcoat and smacked his lips.

Snorting, "Perhaps you should not yank sleeping killers from the back seat of a car. And here I thought you were supposed to be a genius." Esther sheathed her knife in her boot and began walking past him.

Booming laughter echoed through the alleys, "I have missed your smart mouth!"

He flashed his knife to her neck, stopping her progress. She turned tired eyes toward the Joker and felt him run the blade gently from her neck to her cheek, forcing her body to turn toward him or be cut. When she was facing him completely he leaned down and tugged down her mask.

"You are such a feisty little thing tonight." He pressed a kiss on her naked lips.

"I am hungry." She whined against his mouth.

"Me too," he growled as he pulled her tightly against him and shoved his serpent tongue between her teeth. His kiss was violent and possessive, forcing her neck back as she leaned over his arms. His tongue was thrashing around tasting and prodding at every surface of her mouth it could reach. Rough scars pushed into her cheeks as he worked her mouth. The greasy paint was smeared all over her skin, creating a morbid copy of his wicked smile. Pulling back he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and bit her as she groaned.

He whispered in her ear, "So Princess, how did you escape from the Bat-man?" His voice was excited and Esther could feel him growing hard.

She rubbed her ear against his mouth and answered tiredly, "Batman rescued me and let me go. Remember, I am not involved in your squabbles."

"Rescued you?" He asked drawing his brows together his tone unnatural and strange. A possessive fury enflamed his eyes as he stared down into her weary expression. Her body was molded tightly against him one second and an instant later he tossed her over his shoulder. The Joker lumbered quickly toward her gate and carried her up to her house. Before she knew it he was dumping her into her kitchen chair as she laughed softly.

"Taa dah!" He shouted huskily and held out his hands like he had just performed a wonderful trick.

Esther blinked and realized what he was pointing at. Her weapons, lost the night Crane attacked her, were all piled on her table. Greedy fingers darted out to caress her treasured weapons. Each blade had been cleaned and sharpened. Even her gun was sparkling, smelling of cleaning solvent. Bouncing forward in her chair she flipped open her favorite switch blade and admired its weight in her had.

The Joker watched her play with her knives with a knowing smirk. She was magnificent, his little killer.

"How did you get these?.. And they're clean. Thank you!" Esther's voice was full of joy and awe as a little spark lit her eyes.

The Joker leaned forward, elbows on the table, and growled, "I went to pay the good doctor a little, ah, visit? I found these before I burned his house down."

Esther looked up with surprise over her face, "Burned down his house?... Where you coming to_ rescue_ me?" Her toned was downright shocked. Flashes of that horrible house burning filled her mind and she smiled at the knowledge that the Joker had wiped that place from the face of the city.

The Jokers stared at her with agitated narrowed eyes and said nothing.

Esther leaned back in her chair closing her knife and smiled softly up at the hunched scowling Joker. She sighed. " Any chance you killed Crane?"

"And here I thought you would want that pleasure yourself?" His mood shifted and he cackled as he sat across from her.

"You know me better than I thought," She intoned. "Where is he?"

The Joker twitched a shrug as he licked his lips. Folding his arms on the table he leaned forward and began stripping off his gloves. Esther narrowed her eyes as she watched him pull the gloves off his dirty fingers. _"So he got away…"_

Angry that the Scarecrow had slipped through her fingers Esther slammed the knife on the table and gritted thorough her teeth, "When I get my hands on Crane I am going to show him just what fear really is."

Her words were harsh and grating against her ears and her head began to ache. Stiff bruised fingers came up to her temple and she rubbed her face trying to ease the pain. After a few moments the throbbing had abated and Esther glanced up to see the Joker watching her with a brow lifted.

"I paid a visit to your girlfriend in Arkham earlier tonight," she mumbled as she pulled off her wig and tossed it aside. "I was going to kill her but you seem to have done me one better." Esther gave a breathy cruel laugh.

Smacking his lips and chewing his scars the Joker looked up into her eyes with a bored expression. Her stomach growled loudly and she leaned back ready to stand. Before she made it to her feet the Joker shot up from his chair and opened the fridge, grabbing several packages of pudding and tossed them to the table with a set of spoons.

"Pudding… the dinner of champions," Esther smirked and ripped of the lid of the nearest cup.

"Now you're talkin," The Joker's eyes were happy and sparkling in his badly smeared paint.

Esther peeled off her leather jacket, hanging it on the back of her chair. Wiping her face clean on her sleeve she started wolfing the pudding down. For once her table manners were probably worse than his… and he noticed it with a grin, chocolate pudding smeared between his yellow teeth.

The Joker was on his fifth cup as she leaned back to watch him. The bloodstain on his chest had grown quite large.

"Take off your shirt," She commanded as she stood up and dug through her cabinets for her first aid kit.

Looking up and waggling his eyebrows he teased in a singsong, "Trying to get me naked already? Okay!"

She giggled tiredly at him as he stood up and pulled off his overcoat. He hung it on the same peg by the door he always used. Her fingers came to help him remove the sliced waistcoat and shirt. His chest was smeared with blood as she searched for the product of her handiwork. There is was, a few inches below his heart, a slice about two inches long.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you." She sweet-talked as her fingers ran over the gash.

He rolled his eyes back in his head and groaned as she touched him. She urged him to lean back to his chair and began to wipe the area clean with a soft wet cloth. The Joker watched her work with a salacious smirk as she threaded the needle and started to sew him back together. Sixteen stitches later she was done. As custom, she smeared it with her salve causing the kitchen to take on an herbal rosemary scent.

His eyes were half closed with relaxation as she snatched up his discarded clothes and tossed them in the washing matching. She pealed out of her own sweaty outfit and removed her vest and armor.

"Do you want me to wash your other clothes too?" She asked turning to face him in her blue satin underwear.

When he saw the long scratches racked down her arms, neck, and chest he tilted his head and twitched his cheek. He hooked a finger in the waistband of her panties and tugged her forward until she stood between his knees.

"Harley's handiwork?" he asked with a smirk.

Esther gave a wicked chuckled, "It seemed she was disappointed with my reaction to Crane's fear toxin. When I told her that _you_ knew how to make me scream she got a little… upset"

The Joker threw back his head and began to guffaw loudly. His eyes became suddenly lecherous as he fingered a long scratch across her chest, "I do enjoy making you scream…"

Esther gave him a wry face as she watched his hands brush her body. His fingers brushed her prominent ribs and wandered over each long scratch. When his eyes fell on the dark bruises surrounding her wrists he stood up, knocking back his chair as he yanked her hand up toward his eyes. His tongue darted out over his lips as wide irate eyes studied the pattern of her bruises.

"So, what kind of fun did Dr. Crane have with you, hmm?" he asked in a low growl, venom heavy in his voice.

"If I'm not mistaken Harley must have told you everything," Esther stated plainly and went to unbutton his pants so she could wash them.

He slapped her hand away and wrapped his free arm around her, yanking her to his sweaty dirty body. "She told me you laid there with a smile when you should have been screaming. These," He shook her bruised wrist before her face, "were not mentioned."

Esther said nothing; she did not want to talk about her time with Crane. The Joker released her arm and laid his dirty fingers against her cheek as he raised an eyebrow.

With a heavy exhale she stated simply, "Crane had me for two days; they only way he was able to touch me was if I was restrained or drugged. When I could I fought back."

"He. Touched. You?" The Joker licked his scars and waited for her to answer with an irritated expectant expression. The fingers on her cheek felt like they were burning her flesh as his furious dark eyes stared down at her.

"What did you think he was doing? Serving me high tea? Fortunately Batman got involved before Crane had the chance to finish what he started." Her eyes flashed her anger and disgust. "I am not discussing this anymore."

The look in the Joker's eyes as he suddenly let her go was something Esther had never seen before. He shoved her back a step and yanked off the rest of his clothes, emptying his trouser pockets on the table. With a grunt he thrust his discarded clothing into her hands and stalked naked up the stairs as she stood there confused.

With a tired shrug Esther tossed the rest of his stuff into the washing machine and started a cycle. When her eyes roamed to the table she could not resist running her fingers over his gold pocket watch. It was old, well-worn under her fingers. After a few moments she wiped her prints off with a towel and chuckled at the rest of the junk he pulled from his pockets. The strangest was a rusted potato peeler. _"Wacko,"_ she thought giggling to herself.

Upstairs the Joker was pacing her bathroom floor filled with rage. He had left her downstairs as he fought the urge to rip a body apart. Esther made him feel things; things he was not used to… perhaps it would be best to just kill her. No, no… she was far too much fun. And Crane, Crane would pay for touching his things. Oh the plans he had for that walking corpse.

Esther knocked on the door and pushed it open when he grunted. She leaned naked against the frame and jerked her head toward the shower with a small grin on her face. He ignored her gesture and simply stared at her. He could kill her now; snap her neck in an instant. The air was full of tension and Esther could sense that she was in the middle of a full-blown Joker temper tantrum.

Unafraid, she crossed over to the shower and pulled back the curtain, turned on the water, and climbed in. She twisted her hair high on her head and clipped in in place than began to wash her face. She sighed as the warm water rinsed all the dirty makeup away. She pulled out her contacts and let them run down the drain. As she was lathering her skin the shower curtain was roughly jerked back and the Joker climbed in with a scowl.

Esther smiled as she pulled him under the water and started soaping him up. She had a strong feeling that he had not showered in days. He was filthy and he smelled. She tipped the back of his head under the stream and dumped a ton of shampoo in his greasy green hair. Her fingers worked against his scalp as green foam dripped down her arms. His eyes were open, surrounded by spidery black paint and angry as he watched her face. She ignored his staring and continued her work.

His head was pushed under the water again to rinse and he shut his eyes. Taking a deep breath he smelled the light perfume of her shampoo. It smelled like freshly cut grass. The instant Esther saw him close his eyes she knew he had begun to relax. As his hair rinsed she ran her hands coated in the same smelling conditioner through the ends of his hair, combing the acid green strands with her fingers. Her hands ran down his neck, massaging the muscles and worked at his tight shoulders when he stooped forward and opened his eyes.

Once they were both clean she began to reach around him to turn off the water. He blocked her hand and grunted, "You are not-ta done yet."

Her icy blue eyes looked up confused. He motioned to his face like she was an idiot.

With a naughty giggle and a huge grin she reached for her face soap and began to wash all the old creased paint off his face. It took a while to get it all and her washcloth became multi colored, but there he stood, in all his naked wet glory. She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to her favorite scar, pulling his lower lip into her mouth and nipping just like he had done to her earlier.

He tore aside the curtain and climbed out, dripping all over her clean floor as he used her toothbrush and scrubbed his yellow teeth. Esther turned off the shower and began to dry herself. When he finished he tossed her toothbrush on the counter and snatched the damp towel from her. The Joker stalked out of the room, leaving her as she starred at his back. She brushed her teeth and wondered what the heck was going on with him.

Pulling on her short cloud robe she left the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen. The washing machine was finished and she moved their clothes to the dryer with a yawn. She grabbed the salve off the table and left the room. Once upstairs she walked into her bedroom. The Joker was already in her bed, arms behind his head and eyes closed in sleep. Gently she rubbed more salve on his clean stiches careful not to wake him. She pulled off her robe and let her hair down before climbing into bed next to him. Their bodies did not touch as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

After a few minutes the Joker stirred from his fake sleep and stared down at the slumbering woman beside him. She was clearly weak and exhausted. As he pulled her to him she did not stir. He fell asleep with his chest pressed to her back and his nose in her hair.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and make my day.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lots of love to mithrabear, Lemonlover, CeliaSingsSongs, kindleflame5, Gigi E, DenicA and the two mystery readers for the lovely reviews! There is still a lot more Esther awesomeness to come but I am on vacation for the next week so chapters may not get posted everyday (though I will try). Thanks for being the best readers ever!**

**Chapter 26**

Soft sun was breaking through the late morning haze as Esther began to wake. She was enfolded snuggly in the warm muscular arms of the Joker. Her cheek was pressed to his shoulder and her arm had been thrown across him sometime during the night. She smiled to herself and stretched lightly. She was feeling much healthier today. He woke from her movements and groaned as he pulled her closer. With a grin he rolled on top of her and began to nuzzle her scratched neck with his nose, clearly in a better mood this morning.

He rested his chin on her chest and stared at her sleepy morning face. She gave him a drowsy smile and ran her fingers through his clean hair. He growled in pleasure and pushed his face against her skin while she scratched at his scalp.

"Princess there's something I've been wondering? He mumbled against her skin.

"Hmmm?" she answered sleepy and content.

He put his chin back on her sternum and watched her face, "What did you see from the fear toxin?"

Esther gave a big yawn and traced a thumb over his scarred cheek, "The first thing I saw was you."

An instant scowl crossed his face and she shook her head, "Don't look so offended..." She chuckled lightly, "It gave me focus."

He actually growled at her before he spoke, "And. Why. Was. That?"

"Because what I feel for you is not fear," her fingers mussed his hair as she gave him a sleepy smile.

His grimace was instantly softened to a conceited pleased smirk and his brown eyes shined wickedly. He nudged her thigh with the stiff weight of his morning erection and licked a trail from her chest to her neck, following the long ragged scratches. Pushing her head back against the pillow she groaned softly as he warmed her body with his movements. The Joker's strong hands began to roam over her soft skin lingering on her breast as he drew a nipple to his scarred lips. He pulled it deeply into his mouth and sucked while flicking his tongue against the tip of her peak.

Fisting her hands in his hair she pulled him closer and began to roll her hips against him. He bit down hard causing her to growl and his fingers scraped down her stomach down between her legs. His mouth moved to her other breast as his fingers ran up and down the soft lips between her thighs. His thumb began to roll her clit in smooth circular motions as she grew wet under his fingers. The instant her slick juices coated his finger he jerked up between her legs and shoved his hard cock roughly inside her. He quieted her yelp of alarm with his mouth, swallowing her cry and kissing her passionately as he relentlessly drilled his hips against her.

Esther's legs were spread wide as he pushed each long hard thrust into her center. The Joker rubbed his scars against her cheeks as she gasped for air. He whispered roughly, "MINE," as he snaked a hand behind her neck and held her face pressed firmly against his scared cheek.

The bed was shaking with force, knocking against the wall in a steady rhythm. He ran his hot tongue over her parted lips and licked the scratches on her cheeks on a path toward her ear. Turning her head to the side he licked at her ear, knowing that she would begin to writhe beneath him the instant his tongue flicked into the shell. Right on cue her walls began to pulse around his pounding cock.

Esther moaned loudly and scratched her fingernails down his back as her hips pushed up against him. Warm hands traveled down her body and pulled her legs up to his shoulder as he leaned back to watch her face while he fucked her mercilessly. Her skin was flushed and her lips swollen from his kiss. With each sharp thrust her firm breast would jerk back and forth across her chest. He reached a hand forward and began to roll a taunt nipple between his thumb and forefinger as she arched against him. He knew how to play her body like a violin. It made him feel powerful to have totally control over this woman. Their eyes met and Esther knew his thoughts, with a grin she set him off balance and pushed his body beneath her. She held a hand to his chest as she began to grind against him. Her strong thighs clenched and lifted her up and down his shaft, impaling her body on his thickness.

He smacked his lips with a grin and clutched her hips setting the pace, proving that he was still in control. She let out a gasping moan and marveled at how deep he could penetrate her from this position. Her fingers clawed at his chest, marking him with scratches as she began to clench. He pulled one hand from her hips and began to rub the hard nub between her legs as she leaned her head back and started to come violently around him. Her body began to jerk and spasm from the onslaught of the never ending pumping of his hips. He gave her ass a hard slap as a loud cry fell from her lips. When she had finished she leaned over him, her hair dangling on his chest tickling at his nipples as she gasped for air.

A lecherous smile crossed his scarred lips as he pushed her roughly from his body. Leaning up he grabbed her and pushed her to her knees, bending her over and slamming into her from behind. She twitched and bucked as he reached under her and began another assault on her clit. She was too sensitive and fisted the sheets growling in frustration. When Esther began to pull away from him he slapped her loudly across her already reddened ass. He kneaded the smarting flesh with his hand then powerfully yanked her back, driving into her with renewed force and a loud grunt. The sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other echoed off the walls. Once again he reached around and tweaked her little nub as she began to moan.

The Joker's animalistic noises followed every thrust, increasing in sound as Esther began to shudder under him. Her body was wound tightly, reaching the peak again as he gave her no respite. Tossing back her head she pushed back against him with all her strength and screamed as the waves of her shuddering orgasm caused her to clench down with all she had. Shouting a feral growl, his cock twitched to life and filled her with pulsing streams of heated fluid as erratic spasms wracked his body. Panting and sweaty, he collapsed on top of her. They lay in a wild heap for several minutes before the Joker pulled out and rolled her over in his arms with wicked glee in his dark brown eyes. She never failed to impress.

She stretched wantonly and gave him a long lustful kiss before bounding out of bed and walking toward the bathroom. He watched her round butt as she sauntered out and giggled delighted by the bright red handprints he had left there.

After a quick shower Esther dressed in old jeans and a sweatshirt. Pulling the clothes from the dryer she fingered the slash she had made in his waistcoat with a frown, it was ruined but she suspected that like the hexagonal shirt he always wore, that he had more. She folded his clothes and left them on the kitchen chair. She quickly made them breakfast and left the Joker's plate on the table should he ever come down.

Sipping her hot tea and smiling she looked out on the early morning light. It would be a lovely March day, perfect for some yard work. Without a second though she downed her tea and headed out to her garden. Digging and pruning her beloved landscape her mind wandered and began to unwind. Her powers poured out as she pruned back some bushes, reaching out into the ether for some sign of Dr. Crane. She felt nothing. She suspected that she was still in danger and resolved to be watchful. She knew deep down that he would come for her again, and the next time she swore to herself, He. Would. Die… Leaning back on her heels Esther sneezed loudly, awakened from her stupor. She turned toward her house and saw the Joker sitting on her porch eating his breakfast and staring at her. He had dressed in his clean clothes and repainted his face.

His calculating expression was slightly strange; she pushed her mind toward him and tried to see though the chaos of his thoughts. As usual he was a brick wall of utter strangeness. Esther turned back to her work and stood to inspect her deep purple roses. A few perfect buds were beginning to bloom. Reaching cold fingers forward she delicately grasped the long stem of the best in the bunch.

The soft crunch of the Joker's shoes against the gravel warned her that he was approaching. Esther snipped the rose in her hand and turned to face him. He was still staring at her with that odd, almost angry expression. Esther twisted her lips into a wry half-cocked grin as she tucked the rose into his lapel and smoothed out his coat. Teasing, she stood on her toes and pressed a quick kiss against his serious lips. "Have fun at work dear," Her voice was saccharine sweet as she batted her eyelashes in jest.

The Joker's gloved hands reached out and grabbed her elbows pulling her another step forward. Icy blue eyes turned up and met his dark gaze. Esther raised a brow and waited silent as he narrowed his eyes and studied her face. He seized her chin and leaned closer still. Completely baffled by his actions and sensing no hostility Esther stood still with light puzzlement at his odd behavior. He gave a dismissive grunt and turned to leave. Esther went back to her roses and watched from the corner of her eye as the Joker shambled out of her gate.

Within the hour she was back at the Rushmore. She dressed for work in a knee length white lace sheath and tailored blue blazer. Her hair was twisted up loosely and her makeup covered her wounds making her look soft and fresh. With the crisp early spring weather in the air Esther smiled and let her thoughts run wild as she walked past the fashionable shops and buildings near her office.

Madeline gave her boss a warm greeting when Esther walked through the door. Esther smiled at her friend and exchanged pleasantries before going into her office and sorting through a huge pile of back work. While checking her emails Esther's stomach gave lurch and she recognized the cramping sensation. Her period had begun… two weeks early.

"Great! One more wonderful thing about his week," She muttered under her breath. Certain it was a side effect from the drugs Crane had pumped into her. Cursing the man she stamped with a scowl toward her bathroom.

By lunch time she was caught up with the huge pile of work and decided to take a walk through the pleasant spring air. On her way out the door Bruce barged in with a phony smile. He was clearly pissed off.

"Hello Bruce, would you like to have a seat in my office?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a puzzled tone.

"No Esther, I am merely here to pick you up for lunch." He took her arm and pulled her to the door.

Once they were out of Madeline's eyesight and earshot Esther yanked her arm away, "What the hell Bruce?"

He turned furious eyes on her, "Why did you leave? I was worried."

Esther sighed in annoyance as her eyes flashed, "You were exhausted. You needed rest and I did not want to wake you. I can't just leave my life for a week; it was time for me to go and give you a break."

He had not thought of it like that. The betrayal melted away and now he just felt like jerk. "Esther, you could have stayed as long as you like." He smoothed the hair down against her temple and smiled softly down into her icy blue eyes.

"I'm not the roommate type Bruce. You should know me by now. I need my space. I _like_ to be alone," she frowned brushing his hand away.

This conversation was not going in the direction he had hoped it would. She was clearly angry and he was being far too possessive. He had hoped that since they had both learned the truth… had slept together, that their relationship might have evolved. Now he was not sure where they stood and Bruce had the horrible feeling that nothing had really changed at all.

Disappointment flashed across his face but was quickly masked with a friendly smile, "Can I take you to lunch as an apology?"

"Only if I can pay," She laughed poking him in the chest.

"In that case I want to go to the most expensive restaurant in town," Bruce teased her as he caught her poking fingers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Esther rose to the challenge, and besides, she did owe him one. "The Ocelot it is then."

She laughed at the look on his face then added, "But we are taking separate cars… Honestly, it would be more fun to go out with you if you were disguised." she started cracking up at her joke and did not see the glimmer of an idea in his eyes.

After a quick thought she added, "It would probably be best if you called for the reservation… I most likely will not be able to score a last minute table."

Thirty minutes later they were having lunch at the best table in the Ocelot. It was all ease and friendliness between them again. Esther ordered two entrees for herself and ate as much food as she could; she needed to put weight back on. Eyeballing her feeding frenzy Bruce had great fun teasing her and pointing out that lots of people were staring.

"By the way Esther," Bruce added causally. "It is my birthday on Friday and I am having a party. I want you to come."

Leaning back in her seat and smirking at him she picked up her wine and had a long sip. "How old are you now? 55? 60?" She laughed at him. "Where is the big event going to be held?"

"At Wayne Manor. It's also a charity event for Gotham Orphanages."

Esther hated Gotham Orphanages, horrible places, but did not let it show on her face. "It would be my honor to attend your party and drink your liquor. There better be cake…"

* * *

Esther knew that patience would pay off in her search for Crane. Years of hunting other men had prepared her to watch calmly and then, when the time came, act brutally. The week passed and Esther was unnerved by how quiet the Joker had been; she had the strange feeling that he was up to something. An odd sensation had been in the air.

Cautious that by some chance Crane might just find her, Esther went through her days and nights heavily armed and ready. The truth was that he had seen her face and she would be a fool not to consider that he might discover her identity. She suspected that, like most of her prey, he would eventually come to her.

Midweek Esther took a jaunt down to the Stacked Deck. The instant she walked through the door Esther could sense the thick off-ness of the air. The patrons were abuzz with random gossip and once the lumpy brunette took her seat she knew that lies would hang heavy in the words spoken that night. Talk of Crane and the fight he had with Batman was the night's entertainment. The mad doctor had easily escaped and the caped crusader was laughed at for a fool.

Fortunately Esther had the pleasure of Harvey's company that night. He barged through the door in his normal fashion, setting the room into a momentary silence as many of the lesser men drew back in fear. Sitting back in her chair with a smug expression she watched her friend stroll through the room and pull out the chair across from her. As usual the other players at her table made their excuses and left the two of them alone. Esther waved for two shots and began to shuffle the cards.

The whiskey was set on the table and Esther toasted her friend. They tossed back the fiery shots and Esther smirked as she watched the whiskey drip from his ruined cheek down his chin. The cards were dealt and the two became focused on the game.

"Seems like Crane is the topic of the hour Harvey," She smirked at his half perfect face. "Do you know where he is?" Esther asked as she adjusted the cards in her hand.

Harvey's lidless eyes rolled up to her face and he smirked with the handsome side of his face, "Not a clue…"

"hmmmm," she chuckled, "And here I thought _you_ saw everything." Her gaze was fixed on his lidless eye.

She pushed forward with her mind and slowly invaded the dual mess of his psyche. It was like walking through the surf; her feet would sink into muddy sand that sucked her down as she tried to dig deeper. Progress was difficult as she was knocked aside by waves of his pain for Rachel. With great effort she realized that he was not the cause of her earlier warning. He did not know where Crane was.

The cards were dealt and Harvey won the next round. He as watching her fixedly, not like his normal disinterested self. The door opened and a group of rowdy men stepped in from the cold night air. Broken unhinged minds made their way through the room. Esther did not need to see their faces to know they were the Joker's men.

They sat down at a table far from her and began to speak animatedly with the crowd. Over the next hour Esther listened closely as they spun a tale about how they worked for Crane, about his showdown with Batman, how he got away and killed those cops. All. Utter. Lies.

One of the men let slip that the Scarecrow was recruiting new talent and then they tried to recruit a few of the men in the room. If Esther did not have the ability to see through their falsehoods it would have been quite a show… A show she was certain that was staged for her. The Joker was clearly trying to give her a false trail. Well two could play that game.

A small frown crossed her face. Esther hands mechanically shuffled the cards but her mind was working on a different plane. She already knew that Batman was searching for Crane; Bruce was just too damn involved. Hell, he might even try to stop her from killing the foul doctor. And the Joker, What the hell did he want? He knew Crane was hers. The interference of the two men would complicate things. She began to grow angry… very angry. The Joker would answer for this stupid little act. If he thought he would take Crane from her he was dead wrong.

"Doll," Harvey chuckled, "I think you shuffled the cards enough."

Esther's dirty face twisted into an amused smirk as she realized how far she had let her thoughts drift. She began laughing under her breath and dealt the cards. In her hand sat a Joker card and Esther almost snarled at the glossy laughing card. As if the atmosphere was answering, she felt an angry shudder in the air and decided that this would be her last hand.

After kissing Harvey's ruined cheek she covertly scanned the room and ambled out of the building. As soon as she stepped into the cold night air she sensed it. She was being watched. Grinding her teeth in annoyance she led her shadow on a merry chase through the filthy Narrows alleys. Within ten minutes she was waiting in the dark. The mind trailing her was a familiar one. Her furry grew when she realized just how far the Joker had overstepped his bounds. When Melvin crept by, trying to find her, Esther darted out and wrapped her arms around his neck in an unbreakable sleeper hold. In moments he was a pile at her feet. She dragged him back into the shadows and stared down at him.

"You are lucky I like you Meathead…" She mumbled as she walked away furious.

Quickly changing from androgynous brunet to masked leather clad killer Esther set out, angry and determined to give the Joker a piece of her mind. Rocketing on her motorcycle she flew to the ghost town section of Gotham where the Joker's warehouse was hidden away. Concealing her bike in the deepest shadows she leaned against the wall and watched the night sky, breathing deep to clear away her anger. Once she had found a semblance of calm she began her journey into the dangerous territory.

Knowing the devious nature of the Clown Prince of Crime Esther was certain that the empty buildings surrounding his den were dangerous. Slipping slowly she flowed like spilled ink from each shadow, fluid and careful not to trip any traps. As she neared the warehouse she watched and waited for the perfect chance. Patient, Esther smiled as she slithered right behind two grunting goons carrying a large crate through the heavy rolling door. The second man's bulky mass hid her slender frame as she followed step for step, mere inches from his flesh, in his shadow. Before he had turned to close the door she had already submerged into the dark spaces of the room. No one had seen her.

The loading area had only one door into the main floor of the factory. Esther knew that room would not be easy to navigate without being seen. A full frontal assault would not prove her point… She needed to corner the Joker on his own territory. Then her eyes hit on it, a small window overlooking the loading dock one floor up. Smiling under her mask she climbed stacked crates and made a leap for the slender ledge. Unlike her childhood body, Esther could now easily pull herself up the wall and slid the cheap glass open with smooth effort. Nimbly climbing through the small opening Esther emerged in a small storage area. Her senses stretched out through the dark room reaching for danger. She listened closely to the random unstable minds that filled the building and knew the hall outside the door was clear.

Dawn would be upon Gotham soon and Esther pressed forward before she lost her shadows to the morning light. She moved with silent steps straight to the Joker's door and picked the lock before a soul came upon her. The metal door was heavy under her pushing hands, but just as she knew it would be, it was also silent.

The Joker was sitting at his desk scribbling madly away. Esther watched him for a full five minutes as he worked intensely over whatever was before him. His phone rang and he tore it from his pocket and grunted "WHAT" into the receiver.

Esther could hear Melvin's drawl on the other line and smirked when she saw the Joker tense and growl, "Find her!" before snapping the phone shut.

"You won't need to look far," Esther's voice rang with menace through the dim room.

Spinning in his seat, the Joker shot up and instinctively pulled out a blade.

She stood several feet away with one hand on her hip as she glowered at him, "Evening Jack."

Her free hand held Natalie's knife. When he saw the light glint off the mother of pearl handle the Joker knew that she was truly pissed off. That knife was symbolic, her most precious weapon. She tapped the blade against her leather clad thigh and waited.

A slow smile began to twist the scars high upon his cheeks and he licked his lips, "Well hello there." He was mighty impressed she had made it all the way to his very room. "I have been wondering when you would stop by for a, ah, visit… you know it's not fair that I always have to come to you."

"That was a nice little drama staged at the Stacked Deck tonight," her words were like the hiss of a snake.

The Joker threw back his head and laughed viciously. Loud rumbling echoes bounced off the walls as Esther grit her teeth. "Clearly you have failed to notice… mind games do not work on me," she snarled.

A muscle twitched in the Joker's cheek as all laughter fled from his body. He was menacing as his chin leaned toward his chest and he spoke in low dark voice, "Well, you see Princess, I've had a change of heart. Crane will be made an example of for crossing me and I'm afraid you just won't be an effective instrument for making my point."

"Your point? What point?" Narrowed eyes flashed at the now irate dangerous man before her.

"That this is my city. No one crosses me and lives. Don't worry sugar, Cranes death will be a memorable event… I might even let you watch." He sing songed the last of his words mocking her and smiling horribly in his creased painted face.

"I warned you Joker. I warned you to stay out of my way. Interfere again with my hunt for Crane and I will strike at you." The deep viciousness of her voice was something he had never heard before. Waves of radiating anger were pouring from her body as the Joker took a slow step forward, hunched and smirking, amused at her temper. No one commanded him.

The furry in her eyes blazed and her hand tightened on Natalie's knife, "A wiser man would know not to take another step toward me right now." Each threatening word felt like a caress over his skin and the Joker felt an excited shudder. Smirking, he took another careless step.

Unwilling to be bated Esther's menacing narrowed eyes burned straight at the man before her. "You do not want to make an enemy of me Joker. You have no idea of what I am truly capable of…"

Laughing, He took another step and the air practically cracked with her anger as she hissed, "Just stay the fuck away from me." That said, she marched toward the door and threw it open. Fuming, she stomped down the stairs and through the room of startled goons. The Joker was on the stairs behind her watching as she walked fearless through the room of dangerous men. A goon's hand reached to stop her and an instant later his head exploded. The Joker had shot him from the stairs.

"No one touches what's mine!" The Joker snarled, his voice loud and terrifying against the concrete walls. All the men backed up and gave the masked woman a wide berth.

Esther turned to face him knowing his words were really for her. Narrowing her eyes she made her point with one hard look, _"I am not yours."_

* * *

**I rewrote this chapter so many times that my head is a little muddled. Please let me know what you think. Thanks :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey friends! Sorry the last chapter was so short but I wanted to give you something instead of missing a day of posting. Glad you liked it! As always the reviews really motivate me and help me fine tune the story… so much in fact that whole future chapters I have written are getting a major overhaul. :)**

**Lots of love to: mithrabear, CeliaSingsSongs, Gigi E, DenicA, and mystery reader for the reviews and feedback! Thanks!**

**Chapter 27**

Frustration at the Joker's interference had kept Esther away from the docks house for the rest of the week. The blend of anger for the clown and her foul mood from her sudden painful and heavy period and left her in a dangerous temper. Anger was a weakness and she would patiently wait it out before acting hastily. The Rushmore gave her an opportunity to take a step back and isolate herself for a few days. After three days of sulking her bleeding suddenly and unexpectedly stopped; much to her relief and Esther felt her black mood shift.

Long hours were spent at work preparing for an upcoming exhibition that Esther herself would be hosting. A fashionable and highly desired space had been booked and Madeline had been instrumental in the parties planning. Her assistant had followed her closely, expertly booking caterers, bar staff and a trendy Gotham DJ. Impressed at just how skilled Madeline had grown Esther took a step back and allowed her friend to work her magic. When the crazy week had finally come to an end Esther gave a sigh of relief as she left her office on Friday. She was ready for some fun, or whatever this party was supposed to be, at Bruce's Manor.

An official invitation had arrived mid-week. The heavy ivory paper explained in beautifully hand written script that Bruce's Birthday party was themed speakeasy casino night, clearly a black tie event.

"Now were talking," Esther laughed as she read the handsomely designed invitation. She could play some poker and relax. In fact, she would not be surprised if she cleaned the place out. With a giggle of glee she tucked the invitation away and began planning her dress.

She found a sexy champagne satin halter gown cut daringly low past her breasts. It was backless and glamorous. Low on her hips, wrapped around her curving butt was a satin sash that tied in the front and dangle down to her ankles. The ends of the sash were decorated with long shimmering fringe that artfully drew attention to the high slit in the skirt. On her feet she wore champagne colored strappy glimmering heels.

As was her custom for formal events, she spent the day at the salon. Her hair was dressing in flirty pin curls that swirled around her head. On the side above her ear was tucked a small fan of four perfect peacock feathers and a small purple rose, her only adornment. Thankfully all her scratches had healed and the remnants of her black eye were easily covered with the smoky eyes and flawless makeup expertly applied to her face. Perfect red lips were smiling back at her when she looked in the mirror to see the finished product. A pert flapper stared back at her with a grin.

Back at her apartment she pulled on the gown, securing the shining fabric to her braless chest with double sided tape, grabbed a small matching beaded clutch full of money, a bright red and black beaded wrap, and her gifts for Bruce before she stepped out the door.

Esther had agonized over what to give Bruce for his birthday. The man owned everything but she settled on two gifts, a beautiful Japanese tea scroll with a poem about winter's soft snows and dualism. It was very old, on silk boarder the same color of her eyes. For her second gift she bought him her favorite candy from when she was a kid on the streets. She used to steal packages of Fun Dip whenever she could, eating them while watching the night sky.

The taxi ride over was long due to traffic and the party had already begun by the time she arrived. A tuxedoed footman helped her from the car and escorted her up the steps. The Manor was teaming with people and music. Alfred was at the door and smiled a large welcoming grin on the woman he admired.

"Hello Ms. Cain." Alfred greeted her with a kind voice. "My I take your lovely wrap and gifts?"

She smiled genuinely at the kind Butler, "Thank you Alfred. Would you mind setting them aside somewhere? I would really like to be there when Mr. Wayne opens them."

"In that case follow me. Master Wayne, I am certain, would be happy to receive you privately."

Esther puckered her lips and looked around. There was no one nearby; perhaps she could sneak a quick quite moment with the host. Hesitantly she answered, "That would be lovely. Thank you."

Quietly Alfred escorted her away from the crowds and through the side rooms. They had passed unseen much to her relief. She was lead to a small drawing room and asked to wait as Alfred left to fetch Bruce. Esther lingered before the warm fire and studied the family portrait hanging above the mantle. It was Bruce and his parents when he could not have been any older than seven. They were all smiling, with happy ease. Esther could feel the love that had bound them all closely together. She was deeply lost in her thoughts when she heard the familiar voice of her friend.

"Esther…" Bruce called from behind her.

She turned to face him with a smile, "Happy Birthday Bruce! I'm sorry I dragged you away from your party."

He had been walking toward her with a predatory smile from the moment she had spoken and wrapped his arms around her satin frame. It took all his power not to rip that reveling dress from her body and take her right on the rug before the fire.

Esther placed her hands on his arms as he smiled down at her, eyes twinkling. "I would not hug me yet, you may hate the gifts I brought you," she teased with a laugh.

He leaned his tall frame down and placed a hot kiss against her exposed neck. "You look amazing in that dress."

Closing her eyes for a moment she let the tingles pass through her body as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Bruce I…." She swallowed trying to gather herself.

"Mmmmm?" He mumbled against her skin.

The vibration of his warm breath against her skin was caused her to softly exhale. "Bruce," she panted. "You are distracting me. Stop it."

He leaned up biting his lower lip and grinning at her with wild satisfaction. He loved watching her body react to him. She has a delicate flush on her pale cheeks and her breath was coming fast. Once she saw the devilish gleam in his eyes she laughed and freed herself from his embrace. Reaching for the larger gift she handed it to him and smiled, waiting for him to open it.

He took the silver wrapped box and carefully removed the paper.

Esther rolled her eyes, "Just tear into it Bruce. Ripping off the paper is half the fun."

Chuckling at her impatience he did as she commanded, tearing the pretty paper to shreds and letting it fall to the floor. He lifted the lid and tossed it on the chair behind him; inside he saw the precious scroll. Esther lifted it careful and unrolled it holding it up before her body. It was long, covered with elegant Japanese script with a ink painting of a snow covered mountain. He noticed immediately that the silk of the scroll was the same shade as her smiling eyes.

"This poem is about the winter, the duality of life, and the acceptance of change. It was written by a famous monk three hundred years ago. See these three red stamps." She pointed to different marks on the scroll. "That shows its importance." She looked up at him hoping that her artsy gift was not disliked.

"I know it's really artsy, but-," Esther stammered.

Before she could finished her thought he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her red lips. "It's beautiful, reminds me of you." He whispered against her lips.

"Ah, but wait, there's more!" She giggled happy he liked her gift. Carefully she rolled up the scroll and placed it back in its box before shoving the small wrapped gift into his hands with a wry twist to her red lips.

She giggled like a silly girl as he opened the next gift. Bruce tore off the paper with a comical flourish as she laughed. When he opened the box and saw it stuffed to the brim with Fun Dip candy he looked up confused. Esther was cracking up at the ridiculous look on his face.

Still chuckling she explained, "When I was living on the streets I would steal this candy at every opportunity." She smiled at him. "At night I would climb to the rooftops and eat it while watching the moon. I thought that maybe we could enjoy the ritual sometime."

Setting the box aside with a sincere smile he gathered her carefully in his arms and dipped her gently back, "It would be my honor to eat candy with you in the starlight Ms. Cain."

Esther laughed at his fun –dipping gesture and teased, "You better get back to your party Mr. Wayne. Your guests are probably missing you."

He planted one perfect kiss on her lips, careful not to smear her lipstick before pulling her back into a standing position. Her finger reached up and wiped the red from his mouth.

"I always did think you were more handsome than a man should be in a tuxedo," she said idly as she repaired his tie.

Bruce burst out laughing, "And here I thought you could barely stand the sight of me before."

A sharp finger poked him in the chest. "That's true, but I'm not blind. You know how attractive you are. And now I've gone and puffed up your already oversized ego. I will make sure to keep my mouth shut in the future."

She knew exactly how to make him laugh. "Esther you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He pressed another sincere kiss to her lips. "There, now your ego has been stroked too." He winked and freed her from his embrace.

"Do you know how to find the party from here?" He asked with a grin. He knew she would never walk out of a private room with him into a room full of strangers.

"Yes, I will be out in a few minutes. Go, go play with your friends." She laughed at his knowing glare.

He left the room from a different door and after a few minutes of staring at his family portrait she left out the way she had come. It did not take long to find the party. The rooms were decorated beautifully and filled with lively jazz music from a band in the ballroom. Casino tables were strewn around several of the largest rooms. Esther took a glass of champagne from a kind maid and set it to her lips as she surveyed the crowd. She recognized many of the illustrious guests. Mayor Garcia was chatting animatedly in the corner with Lucius Fox. She also noticed the very uncomfortable looking Commissioner Gordon standing to the side looking around with darting eyes. Esther grabbed a second glass of champagne and walked across the room toward the uncomfortable man.

"Good Evening Commissioner," Esther smiled handing him the glass. "You look like you could use this."

His blue puppy dog eyes shot up to her face as he tried to place how he knew her. "Thank you Miss.?"

"Esther Cain, We met about a year ago." You and Officer Ramirez interviewed me in the hospital the morning after Batman rescued me from the Joker."

"Ah, that's right." James Gordon stuck out his hand and shook hers. "It's a pleasure to see you on better terms."

Esther clinked her glass to his with a smile as they both drank deeply. If only he knew…

As she silently laughed to herself she heard the booming voice of Bruce Wayne, "Commissioner Gordon. Thank you very much for attending my party. I see you already have a drink." Bruce was walking across the room with a warm smile.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for the invitation Mr. Wayne. Happy Birthday." Gordon smiled and shook his hand firmly.

"Have you had a chance to try any of the tables yet Commissioner?" Bruce asked, sneaking a look at his lovely Esther.

"No, I'm not much of a gambling man Mr. Wayne." James Gordon held his hands before him.

Bruce put a hand on the man's shoulder, "I am glad to hear it, but tonight it's for a good cause. Come, let's play a few hands."

Esther laughed softly at the exchange… So Bruce was not just highhanded with her.

"And you Ms. Cain. Will you join us?" Bruce asked with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"I _am_ a gambling woman, so yes. I would be delighted to take all your chips." She laughed and began to walk toward the nearest poker table.

The men followed behind her both admiring the view of her naked back and the way her satin dress clung softly to her firm round buttocks as she moved.

Before Bruce or Commissioner Gordon could object she bought them all a hundred dollars in chips. "I'm really just lending it to you." She winked. "Neither of you stand a chance against me." She teased as the dealer began to shuffle.

True to her word she decimated the table within nine hands. Bruce was secretly watching her stunned at her skill. The Commissioner lost the last of his chips and with a now relaxed chuckled left the table.

"Thank you Ms. Cain. It has been a long time since I had fun with cards." He nodded his goodbye.

"The pleasure was all mine" Esther winked at him while pulling all her latest winnings before her.

Bruce was laughing at her charm. "You really are something Esther." He mumbled into his scotch as he watched her stack her large pile of chips.

Laughing she kidded, "Poker was an excellent way to pay for college."

Esther asked to cash out and rose from the table nodding at the other players politely. The look of relief on their faces almost made her laugh out loud as she turned to walk away with her winnings. She heard a lovely Jo Stafford song being sung by the lead singer of the Jazz band. She made her way to the ballroom and sipped champagne while watching the couples dance around the elegant floor. She wondered again to herself what growing up with such luxury must have been like. Now that she knew the truth about Bruce she had to shift her perspective.

Lucius Fox caught her eye from across the room and came over with a warm smile to say hello.

"Ms. Cain it is a pleasure to see you tonight." He shook her hand as his eyes twinkled at her.

"You look very dapper Mr. Fox," Esther squeezed his fingers and smiled brightly.

Esther could clearly sense his admiration. He liked her because Bruce truly admired her… She wondered if he also knew Bruce's alternate identity and suspected that he did.

With a smile of pleasure she set down her empty glass and asked Lucius if he would like to dance. Like a gentleman he offered his arm and led her to the floor. They slow danced to the soft jazz melody and shared some friendly banter. He was an excellent dancer and an even better conversationalist. When the song had ended she reflected on how much she had changed over the last year. The anger, the hatred in her had melted down… now she was laughing, approachable. She was even friendlier. Knowing the Joker, killing Ethan, Bruce's determined friendship had all caused her to untwist. It was almost funny how a little chaos had improved her life.

When the song came to an end Lucius smiled over her shoulder, "Hello Bruce."

"Are you enjoying the party Lucius?" He asked with a smile.

Esther turned so she could face both men and greeted Bruce with a smile. Before Lucius could answer the question Bruce swept her up for the next song and laughed at Esther's surprised expression. Lucius walked away from the dance floor laughing to himself at the young couple. He loved seeing his friend so happy.

"Careful Bruce or people will start to suspect that I have had my way with you," Esther teased into his sparkling eyes.

"And here I thought I had had my way with you," He sighed with a wicked grin.

Laughing he spun her around the floor. Esther's icy blue eyes were locked on his shining deep blue gaze as she smiled at their enjoyable dance. He was every bit the Playboy Billionaire, except that with her he was sincere. When the song came to an end Bruce gave her hand a gentle squeeze and released her knowing that he could not keep her to himself when all eyes were on him. Esther faded back into the crowd and made idle conversation with several of her former clients.

Throughout the night she occasionally stole a glance at Bruce as he danced with several of the woman that pressed upon him. Several times they locked eyes and Esther blushed lightly from his hungry gaze. When asked to dance she too partnered up with other guests, several of which were very charming. When the band struck up happy birthday and a massive cake was wheeled into the room Esther clapped and sang along with the rest of them. Bruce had his arm wrapped around the famous super model Bianca but his eyes were only for her as he gave his thank you speech and cut the cake.

Quick as lightening the staff began handing out slices to the guests. Bruce snatched up two plates and trotted right over to her with a school boy grin.

"You said there better be cake. Well here you go," placing one plate in her hands he laughed.

Esther took a bite, enjoying the soft yellow cake on her tongue and smiled a lopsided grin.

"When is your birthday Ms. Cain?" He asked with a wink as he ate his piece.

Esther shrugged and shoveled more cake into her mouth, "I don't remember. My driver's license says May 22nd. I'm not one for birthdays and, as you know, I am only here for the free booze and cake."

Bruce drew his brows together and pursed his lips. "You don't know your birthday? Do you know how old you are?"

With a wicked grin Esther winked at him and finished her cake. She set the plate on a passing server's tray. Once the fine china was out of her hands a tremor ran through her. She jerked as if with a chill and looked out the ballroom window. The strange feeling of being watched crawled through her skin as she peered through the panes. Her hand instinctively brushed her thigh feeling for the knife that wasn't there.

"Bruce, there are men in your garden," Esther murmured lost in her vision.

Bruce set down his plate and watched her, "They are hired security for tonight."

"One of them is not what he seems. He is about to break into your house to rob you. He's going to steal something important… I don't know… it looked like a box." Esther floated from the room and went where she was directed moving unseen by anyone as Bruce followed in her shadow. He had never seen her move so fluidly; she drifted with each step silent. Her technique was flawless.

She passed through room after room, completely sure of her direction and padded up the carpeted stairs. Down a hallway pausing before a solid oak door she turned her glassy stare toward her friend.

"Esther, wait out here." Bruce whispered before passing by her and edging silently into the room. It was empty. He glanced around found nothing out of the ordinary. Then he realized his mistake; he opened the door and found the hallway empty. Esther had led him to the wrong place. He heard a grunt and the moan of a man a few doors down. Running he burst into the room just in time to see Esther violently knock out a huge armed man with his own riffle. The body crumpled at her feet and she straightened her dress and set down the weapon. Kicking his body over, she pulled of his mask and studied his face. She did not kill him for Bruce's sake. There was a huge bag of stolen goods by the window but the object from her visions was on the floor between them. A blue velvet box lay innocently on the fine rug. Esther scooped it up and handed it to Bruce.

A cold breeze drifted through an open window, ruffling the satin gown against her body. She was unfazed as she snatched Bruce's pocket square and began wiping her prints from the rifle. When she had cleaned all traces of her prints from the gun she leaned it against the wall, refolded the square of cloth, and tucked it back into the jacket of the very irritated man watching her.

"Don't look so angry. I just did you a favor. If you would have come with me he would have shot you in the arm… You can thank me later," she said patting his pocket and turning to leave.

Grabbing for her arm he twisted her around with a snarl, "Esther..." He was too enraged to continue.

She stood still as stone and waited for him to finish. When all he did was stare at her with wide angry eyes she lifted up her fingers and brushed back his hair. The tender touch disarmed him and he relaxed his grip on her arm.

"What's in the box?" she glanced down toward the cause of all this fun.

He lifted the lid and saw what the would-be thief had tried to steal. His mother's pearls winked back at him in the dim light. Snapping the lip shut he closed his eyes. This treasure would have hurt him deeply to lose.

Esther pressed a hand to his chest and offered a suggestion, "Commissioner Gordon is still downstairs. He will be very helpful. Or you can just dump him out the window… He will survive the fall and your security will handle the infiltration."

Bruce pulled his cell from his pocket and called Alfred, explaining the situation and asking for Commissioner Gordon to be brought to his parent's wing.

Once the phone call was ended he looked at Esther and raised an ironic eyebrow, "Throw him out the window?"

"It was better than what I really wanted to do." Esther answered with a half teasing shrug. "But I really don't want to get blood on my dress."

"You need to get back downstairs," Bruce said with a small laugh at her quip.

She stopped at the door and sent a wicked grin over her shoulder, "Does this mean that you owe me one again?"

Before he could answer she had shut the door and slipped silently through the hallway. Esther made it back to the party and grabbed a well-deserved glass of champagne. Wandering through the crowd she spotted Mayor Garcia and his wife, Claudia, and went over with a friendly smile. The small group chatted about the upcoming show Esther was hosting for a brilliant new artist she was sponsoring from Los Angeles. One of Madeline's amazing finds when she had been there to escape the riots. The exhibition party was in two weeks and she extended an invitation to them both, smiling at the interest in his wife's eyes. Perhaps art was not such an interesting topic for the Mayor but the city's First Lady certainly was captivated.

The two women enjoyed an animated conversation on the topic while Mayor Garcia snuck away to grab a drink. After about thirty minutes the partygoers began to disperse, many making jokes about which woman Bruce had run off with. The leggy super model Bianca looked positively devastated as she heard the tales. She tossed her shiny black hair and stalked from the party. Mayor Garcia came to collect his wife and Esther wished them a good evening. Esther went to gather her shawl and realized that she had no idea where Alfred had placed it. She peeked through the coat check and did not see her red shawl. It was a cold evening but she would manage.

Esther stood in the queue of guests waiting for their cars or taxis and shivered lightly at the cold. After a few moments her wrap was placed around her shoulders and she turned to see Alfred smiling down at her.

"Master Wayne has a car coming round for you Ms. Cain. Ah, there it is now." Alfred took her elbow and escorted her to a black town car before she could retort. He pulled open the door and handed her into the comfortable leather seats.

Once the door was closed a familiar teasing voice chuckled from the front seat, "How did you enjoy my booze and cake?"

Esther leaned back and glanced up at her driver. Bruce sat in the driver's seat wearing a chauffeur's hat and smiling at her in the rearview mirror. Once she saw the hat she just lost it and cracked up while clutching her stomach

"Quiet servant!" She harassed with another round of snorting laughs as he pulled out from the drive and drove aimlessly around the road.

After a few moments Esther climbed from the back seat and sat next to him up front. "So, is this a kidnapping?" She giggled with fiendish delight.

He ran a hand up her thigh, "That depends, are you coming willingly?"

"Depends on where you are taking me," she purred as he stroked her leg.

"It's a surprise, and since it is still technically my birthday for the next ten minutes you have to do what I say"

"Is that how birthdays work. Maybe I should have celebrated them all these years." She laughed and began to grow excited from the pressure of his hand on her thigh.

Bruce grimaced on the inside when she casually tossed about her sad past. Hiding his gloomy thoughts with a smile he pulled up a driveway and turned to wink at his passenger.

Esther looked around confused; they had only been driving for a few minutes they must still be on Wayne Manor grounds. Bruce left from the car, tossing the silly hat in the back seat and rushed around to open her door. Reaching inside he scooped her thin frame into his arms as she squealed and giggled at his antics. Walking up a short paved drive he smiled down at her laughing face and carried her toward a small house.

"Welcome to the guest house!" He announced with a smile as he carried her over the threshold and into the beautiful room. Candles were covering every surface casting their flickering light against the dark wood paneled walls and heavy Persian carpets. A fire was roaring before a soft leather sofa. A tray with strawberries and little cakes sat next to a chilling bottle of champagne.

Bruce let Esther slide down his body as he released her. She grinned at his romantic gesture and kicked off her shoes before throwing her arms around his neck and smiling up into his satisfied face.

She ran her finger through the short hair at his neck, "Is this where you bring all your captives?"

He pulled her perfectly against him and stroked the hair at her temple as he adoringly stared down into her glowing eyes. "Esther, will you stay here with me tonight?"

Her answer was to softly press her lips against his and sigh, "Well, it is your birthday."

His fingers began caressing the soft skin at the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss. He held her with reverence as he moved his perfect mouth over hers. Esther opened her lips allowing his tongue to play against hers. He backed her slowly into the room while he continued to tease against the soft velvet of her mouth.

The familiar twitch of longing began to burn between her legs as his warm hands stroked up and down her exposed back.

"You have no idea what watching you in that dress all night has done to me." He mumbled against her lips and began to kiss at the tender flesh just below her ear as she moaned softly. Her hands were running through his soft thick hair as she pulled him closer and pushed her frame shamelessly against him.

His nails gently ran down the flesh of her back as she shuddered and gave a small cry. Her fingers reached between them and unbuttoned his coat, sliding it off his shoulders as she claimed his mouth with her tongue. She began to unknot his tie and pulled the slip of cloth from around his neck. His fingers ran up the satin over her belly and cupped one perfect breast, rolling her nipple with his thumb while his other hand gripped her ass and pulled her toward the hardness between his legs.

Each kiss was becoming more desperate as she fought against the studs of his starched shirt. Small metallic sounds followed as the gold studs fell to the floor forgotten. Once her fingers fluttered against his warm skin she smiled against his mouth and ran her hands up and across his chest. Within moments his shirt joined his jacket on the floor

With a growl he pulled her close and began to unhook the halter of her satin gown as she reached in the back for the small zipper. The champagne fabric whispered down her body and pooled at her feet as Bruce ran his greedy hands over her exposed skin. When he found that she was wearing no panties he groaned huskily in her mouth and fitted her body to his.

She could feel his firm erection against her belly. Esther ran a teasing hand over the front of his pants before she reached for his belt and zipper. Clumsily stepping from his shoes he maneuvered out of his dropped pants as Esther giggled and snapped the waistband of his underwear

"So these are the famous boxer-briefs." She teased with a husky whisper as she began to pull them down and groped his firm ass.

His hard cock sprang free and she moaned as its warmth was pushed against her body. She was wet and ready when his searching fingers stroked up her soft thigh and between her legs. A shudder racked her body as he gently ran a finger up her wet slit and nudged against her nub. With a throaty moan Esther pushed herself against his tortuous hand and reached for his long heavy member. Her warm hands worked his shaft at a strong rhythmic caress. Bruce threw back his head and groaned. when his head rolled forward he caught her eyes; they were as lust filled as his own as he pulled her hand from him and lifted her roughly up against his body.

Esther spread her legs as he thrust inside her, wrapping them around his narrow hard waist. He held her firmly as he found a steady rhythm and bounced her light body on his hard dick. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she pulled herself up and down with his pace. She was gasping at the intense feeling of his cock filling her with each deep thrust. She was consumed by him and she began to quiver around his pulsating rod. Sweat covered their skin as their ritualistic dance continued. She marveled at his ability and began to cry out with each thrust. Soon she was lost to the power of his intensely deep penetration and she began to convulse, twitching tightly around him as the waves of her orgasm pounded through her. She called out his name and tossed back her head when she felt the hot liquid of his release flow wildly into her warm center. Bruce held onto her as she began to collapse and he panted against her neck with the sheer force of his desperate release. He was growling against her as he held her body to his frantically panting form. Unwilling to break their connection he eased to his knees and laid both their tired bodies on the rug.

The fire crackled near Esther warming her flushed skin as she tried to pull the pieces of her mind back together. Bruce watched her completely satisfied face and smiled with the knowledge that he had the power to shatter her. He pressed a passionate kiss to her swollen lips and pulled her leg over his hip. He was still buried inside her, where he belonged, as she fluttered her eyelashes and looked up at him in awe.

"That was…." Esther shook her head at a loss for words.

"Only the beginning." He finished for her as he felt himself begin to grow hard inside her.

With wide eyes Esther felt him begin to stretch her tight walls and he made slow passionate love to her before the fire as she writhed beneath his perfect body. He left no inch of her skin unexplored as he leisurely took his time satisfying her over and over before finding his own powerful release.

In the flicking candlelight Esther watched her lover. He had made her body melt and she lay wrapped in his muscular arms totally sated. After a short rest Bruce began to stir and he lifted her and himself from the floor. Esther could feel the fluid begin to run down her leg and he grabbed his shirt from the floor and gently wiped her clean with a wicked grin. He stepped from the room and came back with two dark blue matching robes. He held one up for her to slip her arms though and pulled her back against his chest as he tied the sash in front for her as she giggled at his tickling hands. He pulled on his own robe and reached for the bottle of champagne. They sat on the couch and drank their champagne, each smirking at the other. Bruce fed her strawberries and cake, licking the frosting from her lips after each bite.

Esther began to drowse against his warm form and he lifted her and carried her to the bedroom. Pulling off her robe he tucked her into the massive bed and climbed in naked next to her. It was the best night's sleep he had ever had.

When the lovely Saturday morning had risen around them Esther stretched languidly between the expensive sheets and rolled into the waiting arms of Bruce Wayne. He slowly rubbed her back as she purred against him. It did not take long before he was once again inside her slick velvet walls, greeting the day as it should be greeted.

Bruce was insatiable. He took her twice on the bed and again in the shower. He could not keep his hands off the woman he finally had all to himself. Esther was amazed at his vivacity and willingly met each thrust and moan. Hunger finally crept up and they left the bedroom to find that breakfast was waiting for them in the fridge,

"You thought of everything." Esther laughed as she ate the delicious food. "It was certainly a well-planned seduction. Maybe some to the stories about you are true after all?" She poked him playfully in the chest and placed a quick kiss against his lips.

Bruce twisted his face into a mock expression of horror. "I thought that you seduced me?"

"You got me…" Esther joked and rolled her eyes.

Muscular arms wrapped around her and pulled her onto his lap. Smiling eyes met hers, "I got you."

His eyes sparkled down at her and Esther suddenly felt unsure. "Bruce, I—"

He silenced her with a kiss and put his finger against her lips "hush."

There was an unspoken truce between them. She had noticed his accepting behavior of her need for secrecy at the party. He had respected her boundaries and been a gentleman. And though she knew in her heart that he had failed to come to terms with her nocturnal activities he had yet to condemn her.

She softened her eyes and smiled gently at him, "Thank you."

* * *

Bruce had been far more prepared than she had thought. He had fresh clothes waiting for her and she was able to go back to her apartment in jeans and a nice sweater. It was a little over-the-top that he, or she suspected, Alfred knew her size but she did have to admit that whoever chose them had great taste. When she had seen the racy bra and panties he dangled at her she cracked up. He certainly did have some interesting ideas… and those she knew he had chosen himself. The sheer black bra left nothing to the imagination… neither did the tiny thong.

Once back at the Rushmore she changed out of her new clothes, showered and dressed in old jeans, a tee-shirt, and a hoodie. Having neglected her garden all week she meant to spend a quite weekend at her dock's house. As planned she spent most of the day digging up her vegetable beds. All her bulbs had bloomed furiously covering her garden it the waxy bright colors of tulips and irises. The house was cleaned and Esther cooked a hardy dinner of potatoes, bacon, and leeks in cream. Curled up on the couch she read until she fell asleep, finally relaxed after the long stressful week.

When she woke up in the morning sunshine she realized that she had been covered by a blanket. Instantly wary she rolled from the couch and inspected her house. All the leftovers had been eaten but aside from that there was no sign of a guest. When she looked in her bedroom she saw the Joker sleeping naked in her bed. His paint was smeared all over her clean sheet and his clothes were tossed haphazardly around the room. Still angry with him she wanted to kick him and explain that this was not a hotel but felt an instant warning in the air. She backed out of the room and went on with her day as if the mass murdering clown was not snoring peacefully upstairs.

She made herself breakfast knowing that he would not wake for many hours and sipped her tea on the porch. The white and pink blooms on her fruit trees had begun to open with wild abandon. She loved the blossom season and smiled into her cup as she enjoyed the view. Her mind drifted to the passionate night and morning she had spent with Bruce. She wondered idly what the Joker would think of her sleeping with both him and Batman. She laughed loudly to herself at the thought and knew that eventually this odd triangle would have to end. The three of them were destined to play this game but sooner or later Esther suspected that the Joker would try to kill her or Batman would try to stop her. Memories of the simple date she had with Hemlock Anderson flashed through her mind. That was something she could never have with either Bruce or the Joker. It would always be secret, always be dangerous.

Esther toiled in her garden throughout most of the day. Late afternoon the Joker burst from her front door and walked toward her with an animated grin and wildly shining eyes. Wary, Esther leaned back on her heels and studied him as he approached. She stared with unfriendliness as he stood before her smiling down with mocking glittering black eyes.

"Still angry Princess?" he asked with a sarcastic giggle and grinned even wider.

Her leg shot out and yanked his feet from under him. Surprised, he crashed down on the gravel as she began to giggle wickedly. The Joker sat up with murder in his eyes and stopped short as he saw her wildly laughing face.

"I feel much better now," She taunted, slapping her knee and busting up laughing.

They were both sitting in the dirt, Esther laughing riotously and the Joker staring at her like she was insane. Esther rose to stand and grinned evilly down at him, "I told you I would strike at you. Be glad all I did was knock you on your ass."

Staring him straight in the eyes she offered him a hand up. He grasped her fingers and yanked her toward the ground, suspecting he might try to bring her down Esther let him pull her and rolled in a somersault and landed smoothly back to standing.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that Joker if you want to sweep me off my feet." She tossed over her shoulder with a snort.

Amused, he smacked his lips and watched her from the ground as she cracked her back and turned to face him. He shuffled to his feet and walked with determination and an arrogant smirk right toward her. Somehow she knew that he would not hurt her and she waited, eyes narrowed for him to make his move.

"And just what would it take I wonder to sweep Gotham's own demon killer off her, ah, feet?" he asked mocking her as he grabbed her chin and stared down into her defiant face.

"Crane-," She began with a harsh edge in her voice.

The Joker interrupted her and put a finger over her lips, "I do not want to talk about Crane. That topic is booooring."

Narrowing her eyes Esther swallowed, knowing that they were at an impasse. The choice was hers; She could truly sever all ties with the crazed clown now. The knives were at her fingertips and she knew that with her skill she could seriously wound the Joker before he could flinch. The truth was that she did not want to kill the clown… at least not today.

The last few days had given her time to cool down a bit. Yes, she was determined to kill Crane and yes, having the Joker in the way was aggravating… but she could work around it. Crane would still be hers and she relished the idea of killing him then throwing his head at the Joker with a laugh. The thought brought laughter to her eyes and a smirk to her lips.

As if sensing what she was thinking the Joker licked his lips and flashed a small amused grin. With his resources and power there was no way this woman would get to Crane before him… no matter what skills she had.

"Wanna go out to lunch?" His voice was gruff and lightly amused.

"Sure," Esther spun on her heels and went into her house to change.

Twenty minutes later a black sedan pulled up through a nearby fast food drive through. Thomas rolled down the front window and the Joker leaned forward and began to order in a ridiculously fast voice as he grinned stupidly at Esther's rolling eyes.

"I will have 5 cheeseburgers, 14 chocolate milkshakes, 1 taco, a sub sandwich, a bucket of fried chicken, 22 orders of fries and… sweetheart, do you want anything?"

Esther was cracking up. When the lady's voice through the speaker announced that she needed him to repeat the order Esther began to scream with laughter and stamp her feet.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, follow, and be my best friend**


	28. Chapter 28

**I had a wonderful vacation but I really missed posting for you all the last few days. Sorry this took so long. Lots of love and thanks to my reviewers: mithrabear, CeliaSingsSongs, LemonLover, DenicA, and the unnamed guest reviews! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on the new chapter.**

**This chapter is rated M**

**Chapter 28**

At their lunch a strange unspoken conclusion had been realized between the Joker and Esther. Nothing had been settled at all… they would both do exactly as they wanted. Now it just came down to who would find Crane first. Smirking, Esther sat back against the car seat and drank her chocolate milkshake as she watched him eat three cheeseburgers. He may think he would find Crane but she had the only thing that would tempt the Scarecrow out of hiding. She had herself. Crane was a megalomaniac who truly thought himself above reproach; Esther knew he would expose himself the second he believed he could reach her.

As Esther sipped her milkshake she looked out the window watching some trash blow down the darkening street. Thomas was leaning against a streetlight outside the car snacking on a cheeseburger and staring with unblinking eyes at his surroundings, guarding his master like a good dog.

Thoughts of Crane filled her mind and Esther began to wonder how she could draw him out. He had seen her face but did not know her name. Gotham was full of millions and it would take time for him to find her. She would need to give him a hint. Inspiration hit, Esther needed Harvey; He would be her ace in the hole. Now all she needed was a favor. In the Gotham underworld if you needed a favor you better be owed one. Her mind became enveloped in a vision of Two Face's coin as it spun in the air and landed marred side up in his palm. A premonition so soft it was almost a whisper played before her eyes.

The Joker was watching her intently as he chewed his food. She was doing that strange far away gaze thing he found so amusing. Reaching a gloved hand forward he ran a finger down her arm to annoy her. So engrossed was she in her vision that Esther did not feel a thing. He scooted closer to her and studied her face close up.

"Just where have you gone Princess?" He whispered inches from her ear.

With a small jump Esther blinked her eyes and turned toward the man who had crept up so near, "Just daydreaming."

His face was so close that she would feel his warm breath against her skin. He leaned forward even more, looming over her as she smirked up at him, amused.

"As just what were you daydreaming about?" His voice was a low purr.

Esther smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before whispering against his mouth, "Crane."

The Joker smacked his lips and chewed his scars, slightly annoyed with her answer. When Esther saw his reaction she chuckled softly, "You did ask."

She brought her warm fingers up to his cheek and lightly traced his scars with her fingertips as he stared at her with narrowed dissatisfied eyes. Winking at him she leaned back in her seat and put her straw to her lips. As she swallowed the chocolate shake she smiled at what her vision had shown her.

Tonight she would help Two Face.

Peter Chan had taken over as interim District Attorney after the "death" of Harvey Dent. He was a typical Gotham bureaucrat, impotent and easily swayed long before his sudden advancement. Now that he had been officially elected the mob had its strongest foothold back in the Gotham legal system. Chan could be bought, he was weak, and he was cocky; just the kind of man Harvey Dent hated. But Gotham's newly elected DA was in for a surprise tonight.

The victory party to celebrate his appointment was to be held at Mayor Garcia's house in the Palisades. Two Face would crash the party and Peter Chan would face his deadly coin. What Harvey did not know was that Bruce Wayne would also be at that party… and from the shadows so would Esther.

The sun was setting as Esther loudly slurped down the last of the chocolate milkshake and turned toward her host, "Well, it has been a barrel of laughs. I got places to go, people to kill… See you around."

Her hand went for the door handle and a menacing scratchy voice stopped her. "Hold on Princess." The Joker growled low and soft.

Esther turned sardonic eyes toward the Joker and raised a brow. "Yes?"

His scowling face broke into a huge ridiculous grin. "It's, ah, customary to kiss your date goodbye," He intoned leaning forward with a silly expression.

She brought her face inches from his painted mask and taunted, "Date? And here I thought this was your way of thanking me for eating all my leftovers... again. If this was a date I would have thought with that mastermind intellect at your grasp you would come up with something a little more…"

His tongue darted over his scared lips as he stared keenly with dark sparkling eyes, "More what?"

She waggled her eyebrows and uttered with a low husky whisper, "Outlandish, diabolical, silly…" Pressing a quick kiss against his laughing mouth she flew out the door before he could grab her. Chuckling softly she watch as his eyes tried to follow her movements while she melted into the shadows and disappeared.

It would be hours before Harvey made his move. Esther used the time to relax on a nearby rooftop, laying against the cool shingles while watching the clear sky darken into a deep black night. With her hands behind her head she spun together a plan for the night. The moon was a slender bow rising fast across the sky. As it neared the center of the sky Esther sat up and slinked back to the dark street. A few minutes later she was driving in a stolen van toward the Palisades.

Parking the van on the side of the road a few miles from the Mayor's mansion Esther crept thought the dark woods and edged up close to the grand estate. The smell of damp earth filled her nose as she crouched hidden in the shadows and waited for the two men from her vision to walk past her on their patrol. Mayor Garcia was a paranoid man. Aware of the dangers of Gotham and mindful that many prominent figures would be attending his event he had Gotham's SWAT team standing guard.

Esther crept through the dark woods down the path seen in her vision and waited to hear the sounds of Harvey's assault. The rat tat tat of gunfire sounded from the other end of the grounds just as two SWAT members stopped in front of her hidden form. Distracted they turned toward the noise and Esther slipped between them. They had never even seen her move before both men were knocked unconscious at her feet. She began stripping the equipment from the smaller man and pulled his riot gear over her own clothes. In moments she was disguised under the shapeless gear, helmet, and goggles and lifted the M4A1 carbine rifle to her shoulder to watch the fun through the scope.

Esther observed as the battle played out inside. Unfortunately for Harvey, Batman burst on the scene almost as soon as he arrived. Peter Chan's life had been spared just as Harvey's Revolver had discharged; Batman had knocked Harvey's hand and the bullet that should have lodged in the DA's chest landed in his shoulder. Patiently she waited in the shadows as Harvey and his gang were beaten to a pulp by Batman. Esther enjoyed the show. Bruce's skill was stunning yet Esther was no fool; she watched carefully noting his weaknesses and marking them in her mind. If Bruce and her ever faced off again she would be prepared to strike him down.

Stoic and standing tall Harvey was arrested and loaded into the back of a large enforced truck with his mangled gang. Commissioner Gordon himself had shown up on the scene to oversee the arrest. Batman had drawn back into the shadows, still unpopular, and disappeared as the Commissioner took over. Peter Chan was loaded into an ambulance as the SWAT team and cops gathered around. When Esther saw Bruce's face once again dressed as a civilian she knew it was time to make her move.

Esther adjusted her helmet and slunk right into the middle of the police frenzy. She had learned long ago that people see what they expect to see and none of the men were wiser when she approached the scene disguised as a member of the SWAT team. She climbed into the driver seat of the wagon holding the prisoners and almost started to laugh as she floored the gas and tore out of the driveway. Stunned, the officers rushed to their cruisers, screeching around and followed after the speeding prisoner's wagon. Avoiding the road she had seen her path through the trees and drove recklessly straight into the woods. The loud crash of metal and the groan of a falling tree told her the plan had worked. The patrol cars had bottlenecked as the lead car slammed into a tree. Laughing she drove on as the flashing red lights became nothing but a twinkle in the distance.

She could only imagine what the men in the back of the van were thinking as she swerved and angled the black wagon through the dark bumpy woods. The police chase had been remarkably short though highly entertaining. Even with air support no one would be able to see her under the thick wooded canopy above her. After a few miles she approached her hidden van; Esther skidded to a stop on a rocky clearing near the road. Shouldering her rifle she walked around the back and opened the door to the shocked faces of Two Face's men. The only man who sat silent and almost disinterested was Harvey. Esther cleared her throat and waited for the lidless eye to turn toward her. Its shiny orb rolled her direction and Harvey turned his full face toward the cop standing in the darkness. With the helmet, goggles and her lower face masked she was completely concealed. She nodded and he rose to his feet staring hard at her. He saw what all the others had missed. Her arms were too thin, her equipment was poorly fitted…

He stepped, handcuffed and bruised from the back of the wagon and landed with a soft thud on the rocky roadside. Esther lowered her rifle and closed the door behind them, motioning for him to follow her out of the earshot of his men. She pulled down her goggles, threw him a wink, and uncuffed his hands.

Harvey reached immediately into his pocket to finger his coin. "How did you come to be here?" His voice was disinterested and cold but Esther knew him well enough to see his true curiosity.

With a smirk in her voice she answered, "Fate is on your side; besides we're _colleagues_… sometimes we help each other out."

"I see…" Harvey actually chuckled. "And what is it that you want in return."

The malice in her grin was almost frightening, "I want my picture on the front page of the paper."

* * *

Esther was going to give Crane exactly what she knew he was searching for, her identity. It had been three nights since Harvey Dent's infamous escape from the police. Two Face was the Gotham's major headline and Esther was going to use that to her advantage. Smoothing back her hair she quickly applied deep red lipstick and stood from her desk and smoothed her perfectly tailored black pantsuit. Tonight she had a date with Madeline at Gotham's trendiest new restaurant opening and a date with Harvey Dent.

Madeline had been elated when Esther invited her to join her for the grand opening of Gateway. A Heaven and Hell themed restaurant designed and created by a famous celebrity chef. The two women left the office and caught a cab to Gateway smiling and enjoying the cool spring weather. Just as she suspected there were several reporters standing around bored outside the restaurant waiting to snap up some shots for the city living section of the paper.

Having pulled a few strings, Esther managed to acquire a reserved table and the two women were immediately ushered through the stunning bizarre painted walls of the restaurant. The artist who painted the strange landscapes depicting a decadent blend of paradise and sin had been a find of hers years ago. A pleased smile curled her lips as she looked with pride on his lateness work. Twisted fallen angles and dark figures cavorted in tempting murals overlooking the restaurant. It set the mood perfectly for excess. The woman smiled in appreciation as they were led to a lovely table near the center of the room. The room was full of energy and excitement while the patrons enjoyed the delicious fare and excellent service. Reporters and famous food critics were dining among them, along with several of Gotham's elite. It was the exact stage Esther needed for her plan to work.

While they dined Madeline was going over Esther's itinerary for the next day, reminded her what time her flight would be to Los Angeles to meet the artist for their exhibition. After the sensation she hoped to create here tonight with a little help from her pal Harvey, leaving on a business trip in the morning could not have been better timed.

Dinner was exceptional and Esther leaned back in her chair with a satisfied smirk. Any minute now the fun would begin and Esther had to grin that the night's entertainment came with a great meal. Right on cue, 10:22 PM, a commotion broke out at the restaurants entrance and armed men flooded the room. Two Face in all his terrifying glory stalked through the restaurant as guests cowered and shook in their seats. It was almost ironic how a room that had been filled with bliss only moments ago was now filled with fear; it certainly fit the restaurant's theme. Esther acted the part and looked about shocked while Madeline's eyes grew wide with terror.

"I'm looking for Peter Chan and heard that he would be here with all you worthless Gotham snobs tonight," Harvey announced waving his revolver around, slowly pointing it at each guest.

His gang had surrounded the room and began searching the tables for Mr. Chan… who was clearly not there. Harvey spotted Esther and stalked menacingly toward her, flipping his coin and staring with a snarl on his face.

"You, woman. Stand up!" He shouted at Esther.

Feigning fear Esther trembled and slowly rose to her feet as she turned to face him.

"What is your name?" He growled and aimed his revolver at her stomach.

"Esther Cain," She mumbled as she stared with wide eyes at the man before her.

"Well, Ms. Cain do you think fate is on your side?" Harvey tossed his coin and snatched it out of the air with a flourish. He slapped it on the back of his hand and threw her a grin when the perfect side of the coin showed its face.

"Looks like it's your lucky day," He spoke with a twist in his lip before turning to scan the crowd again.

Harvey's eye narrowed as it fell upon the pathetic collection of people. With a dismissive air he turned and left just as quickly as he had arrived. The armed men who served him followed their master. Esther sank back into her seat and faced Madeline with a startled expression and a hand pressed to her chest.

The room burst into noise as the patrons began to chatter and wail. Reporters immediately began snapping her picture as Esther looked around the room. She made sure that she had been photographed from every possible angle before she stood from her chair and left the restaurant with the frightened Madeline. Her plan had worked flawlessly; her name and picture were certain to grace Gotham's news stations and papers. Crane would learn who she was and come right to her. She smirked as she climbed into a cab and made her way back to the Rushmore.

The story was splashed across the news almost instantly and Esther listened with half interest as she packed her suitcase. Images of her face were painted on the television as reporters shared her tale. Suddenly she was Gotham's favorite daughter; a hard working young woman who built a respected business and a loyal supporter of the Gotham Metropolitan Museum. Laughing she listened as they gave a flowery description of her fabricated history. Total strangers spoke about her kindness and her life as if they had known her since birth. It was all just too ridiculous.

An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against a solid warm chest, "And just what did you think you would accomplish by, ah, that little performance?" The voice was grating and low as the Joker growled into her ear.

She had not heard him come inside, had not sensed him behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she turned her head with a brilliant smile. "I'm just dangling the carrot."

She turned in his arms and studied his face; his paint was half smeared off and he was covered in dust. Her eyes ran over each familiar feature and lingered on the spidery black creases around his eyes. He scowled down into her appraising face and tightened his arms around her. Esther's eyes had traveled from his face and down to his filthy overcoat. Reaching a finger forward she wiped it along his lapel and turned to look at the grey dust on her finger with a smirk.

Raising her eyes to his she laughed softly as she showed him the dirt on her finger, "Been digging graves?"

He chewed his scars and laughed suddenly, "You _could_ call it that." This tongue darted out over his lips and an excited light grew in his eyes.

Esther disengaged from his arms and took a step back to look him up and down. He lowered his chin to his chest and watched her from under his brows as she began to frown.

"Why do I have the impression that you rushed away from whatever you were doing to come here?" Her voice was suspicious and irritated as she noticed the dusty mess that had followed him through the house. "You're getting dirt all over everything!"

Esther looked down at her expensive black suit. Smears of grey dust covered her anywhere the Joker's body had touched her. Narrowing her eyes she began to brush off the dirt as he twisted his scars into a Cheshire cat grin happy she was a little riled. He had been mighty annoyed when Melvin called him to share the tale of Esther's little splash in the news. The Joker was no fool; he knew exactly what she was trying to do. She reached up for his filthy overcoat and pushed it off his laughing shoulders, marching it out of her bedroom, and hanging it by the door.

By the time she had strutted back into the bedroom the Joker was sitting casually on the bed digging through her suitcase with a naughty smirk. Esther leaned against the door and watched him with a raised brow, thankful he had taken off his filthy gloves before he touched her stuff.

"Why are you here Joker?" the bored tone of her voice caught his attention and he looked up at her with a boyish grin.

He turned toward her and put his hands on his knees, "Well, you see it's like this. I wanted to congratulate you."

Esther crossed her arms over her chest and asked with sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Congratulate me?"

"Yes, you finally started to play with the big boys. But the main reason I am here is that I want to see the look on your face when I do this…" The Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Standing from the bed he dialed a number as Esther watched with uneasy suspicion.

"Hello Gotham!" The Joker chirped happily into the phone. Swinging her head around Esther realized that the Joker's voice was coming through her television. He had called the news station…"I have a surprise for you. Three of Gotham's bridges have been given my special treatment. You have forty five minutes to find out which ones I have played with before they go BOOM."

He snapped his phone shut and smirked at Esther as she stared at him with a sigh. "You just couldn't share the spotlight could you Joker? No matter, even if my story gets pushed to the back page I am sure Crane will see it. It's only a matter of time before he realizes who I am and drags his worthless ass to my door. Then I will accomplish what you could not."

Standing swiftly from the bed the Joker walked with his shoulders hunched toward her, "And what's that hmmmm?"

"_Find him_ and kill him," Her voice was seductive and challenging as she smiled beautifully up into his petulant face. Her fingers spread out over his chest and smoothed the fabric of his waistcoat. "I'm leaving town for a few days. Enjoy the head start in our little game."

The Joker gently grabbed her chin and turned her face toward the television. He leaned down toward her ear and spoke softly, "I own this city; even with Harvey's support you have no influence. See what I can do with my power."

Esther watched as the frantic reporters scrambled to cover the new headline. The Joker had effectively ended her story with one phone call and a simple threat. The city was now in a frantic panic and Esther Cain was forgotten. His tongue caressed her ear before he continued, "Do you really think that you could make a move that I would not know about?"

Closing her eyes Esther pressed her cheek against his and nuzzled his scars as she said, "I do not want power; I never did. And yes, I could disappear tomorrow and you would never find me if I so choose. Let's call it a draw. We each have our unique _talents_."

The Joker's hands came to her shoulders and yanked her away so that he could growl in her face, "You will never run from me!" His eyes were wild as he licked his scars and squeezed her shoulders overly hard.

"Joker, I run from no man." Icy blue eyes flashing she jabbed him in the chest with a slashing motion right above where she had recently sliced him with her blade. "I would simply kill you."

A muscle in his cheek twitched before his hands flew from her shoulders and tangled in her hair. His mouth crashed down upon her with force and fury. Wrathful Esther began to claw at his greasy hair and returned the punishing kiss, displaying her frustration with a snarl she rammed her tongue into his mouth. The rivalry, the anger, fueled their passion and the Joker began to rip her clothes away as she yanked at his tie and tore open his waistcoat. He shoved her suit jacket off her shoulders as their tongues continued to battle for dominance. The hexagonal shirt was the next victim from her onslaught and she literally ripped it off of him and let the shreds scatter to the floor.

Raking her nails down his exposed chest she left a trail of scratches before she began to unbutton his trousers. His fingers where at her slacks and soon they fell to her feet. The click of a knife did not even register as Esther tugged at his boxers. It was not until the cool blade was against her skin, cutting away her camisole and bra that she even knew he held it. An excited tremor ran down her spine as she moaned against his mouth. The knife flashed down and sliced her thong to ribbons before he threw the knife away with a grunt and yanked her roughly down to the floor.

His mouth left hers as he spread her legs wide with his rough prodding fingers and thrust into her in one harsh forceful jerk. The wild groan that left her throat once he filled her caused his dick to twitch and an evil smile to spread across his face. Both hands on either side of her body he roughly fucked her while staring into her angry fiery eyes. Like a wild animal she rose up against him punishing his body as he punished hers. He had never seen her so savage as she met him thrust for thrust in a wild tangle of desperate limbs. Their eyes locked as Esther met his unflinching gaze.

The carpet was rough under her back but the discomfort only fueled her hedonism. One hand fisted in his hair and pulled his manic black eyes closer; the other hand grabbed his ass and urged his violent fast plunges on. His hips were merciless and they could both feel the excitement growing between them. Wrapping her legs tightly around his hips she pulled him in deeper, pulsing her walls around his cock with each thorough shove. Their faces were only inches apart and their eyes never broke the hypnotic stare tying them together. Esther began to feel the beginning waves of her release and cried out when she saw the snarl of his own excitement cross his smeared lips. His orgasm looked like blissful agony as it twisted his features and she shuddered violently beneath him as her own face betrayed her true lust. The final torturous thrusts as she felt his pulsing cock empty into her forced another low growl from her lips while Esther gazed into the dark wild eyes of the Joker above her. Both of them having vented frustration and anger through their savage mating.

They were breathing hard, sweaty, sore, and thoroughly satisfied. A small smug grin played on the Joker's lips as he watched the woman beneath him. Lifting a hand to her face her ran his dirty fingers over her jaw and slowly brought his lips down to hers. She was lightly panting as his warm scarred mouth gave her a lingering aching kiss. Her arms wrapped around him and held him close, enfolding his body with all her limbs as he thoroughly kissed her. When she sighed against his mouth he breathed in her breath, pulling it deep within him.

He kissed a trail across her jaw and ran his nose down the flesh of her neck, inhaling deeply while he burrowed through her hair. Esther reached her arms up above her head and stretched. Her vertebrae popped and cracked as she groaned. She could feel him chuckle against her neck, his warm breath slipping over her skin. She felt the tip of his tongue lick a warm trail to her ear as his arm reached out toward his discarded trousers. Fumbling inside his pockets he pulled out his cell phone as he nipped at her ear while Esther closed her eyes and purred.

The click of the phone opening caught her attention and Esther watched as he met her eyes and moved his dick within her, gently nudging a reminder of his claim as he checked the time and made a call.

"Blow the charges in 15 minutes." He snapped the phone shut and tossed it aside. There was a shadow of a laugh on his lips as he met her gaze and stated, "I'm a man of my word."

He went back to leisurely exploring her skin with his mouth as she lay there pliant and relaxed beneath him. One long stroking hand ran down her body and over the leg loosely wrapped around his hips. Esther could sense that he was growing more pleased by the minuet.

When his mouth captured her nipple she sighed, "Why do I get the sense that you are happiest when you are blowing up something or fucking?"

He grumbling laughter vibrated against her skin as his sweat slick chest pressed against her. He raised his mouth from her breast and looked her in the eye. "I'm easy to please Princess."

Snorting Esther pushed against him and tried to get up. Carefully but insistently he held her beneath him and watched her face. "Where do you think you are going?"

Her back was raw from the carpet and she squirmed a little under him as she answered, "I'm uncomfortable. Next time we fuck on the floor you get to be on the bottom."

Peals of laughter fell from his lips as he watched her wriggle in an attempt to find a more comfortable position beneath his pinioning hold. Rising to kneeling he pulled her with him and wrapped his strong arms around her body. Long soothing strokes of his hands ran up and down her chaffed back and buttocks as she leaned her cheek against his shoulder and watched the frightened newscasters warn Gotham to get off the bridges. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was still buried in her as she let him rub the discomfort away.

Fifteen minutes passed as he held her then the sound of a thunderous blast resonated through the air and caused the glass of her windows to shudder. Moments later another loud boom echoed in the distance. She felt his cock twitch to life, growing hard within her and looked up to his face with an ironic smirk.

"Like I said…" she mumbled with a chuckle.

"You said blow things up or fucking. I like doing both at the same time best." To prove his point he rolled his hips and began and round smooth rhythm against her wet slippery hips.

"That was only two explosions Joker. Looks like someone found one of your bombs." She teased as her arms wrapped around his neck and she began to rotate her hips with his.

The wicked delight in his eyes as his tongue darted over his lips was menacing. Esther only laughed, leaning forward in his lap and biting his lower lip. Standing suddenly and lifting her with him he walked the few paces toward her bed. His hand swept her suitcase away and it fell to the floor with a thud as she threw him a half amused half annoyed face. The self-satisfied grin on his face as he laid her back across the bed never left his lips as he stood between her wide spread legs and began to move within her. Long jagged nails raked lightly up and down her outer thighs as he stared down at Esther's pale skin. Stretching her arms over her head Esther arched her back and relished each movement he made. His fingers were trailing everywhere leaving electric tingles under her skin. She caught his eyes and clenched down around him when she noticed the intense possessive desire that flamed behind the black smeared paint. The raw emotion in his gaze caught Esther off guard. Her stomach gave a little roll and her eyes betrayed her for an instant; she felt vulnerable under that demanding gaze. Turning her head away she closed her eyes, focusing again on how he felt moving inside her body. Unwilling to let her escape, the Joker reached forward with warm fingers to grasp her jaw and turn her back toward his eyes.

"Look at me." The Joker's low voice was filled with temptation and demand.

She opened her eyes and found his dark gaze jubilant and licentious as he watched her face. Each tick of her body each flutter was known to him as he roughly thrust over and over into her tight trembling passage. His hand left her chin and traveled down to her neck gently gripping the pale column of flesh before lowering to her breasts to fondle and squeeze. Between his thumb and forefinger he rolled a taunt nipple causing her to arch against him and moan. His other hand worked the flesh of her leg, gripping and kneading the muscles.

His movements became fast and erratic and Esther knew that he was under the influence of barely contained wildness. Her hand came to his chest and tracked the line of his stiches, reminding him who put them there and watched his eyes grow wide as his unhinged grin grew even larger. Abruptly he pulled out and flipped her over to her knees. The warm fluid from their previous mating began to drip down her thigh before he roughly shoved back into her vice. His knees came up on the bed behind her and his body draped over her, chest to back, as he continued his vicious grunting pounding. His lips were at her shoulder, on the top of her spine, teasing her ear, while sending shudders down her skin. When his wet tongue licked the soft sensitive flesh under her ear a low soft groan left her as her exhilaration began to grow. Reaching around her body he began to tease the taunt nub between her legs as Esther trembled with the oncoming waves of her orgasm.

The instant he felt her passage spasm around him he pulled her up against his chest as he leaned back. Running his hand around her ribcage and over a breast he toyed with her nipple while his other fingers continued to work her clit. He shoved a fast hard rhythm as he held her body steady from his hard slapping jerks. Esther threw back her head against his shoulder and cried out as he overwhelmed her with his hands and his insistent driving cock. His lips were on her ear as he began to snarl and grunt with each rough thrust; moments later he groaned loudly and roughly bit her shoulder while he shot ropes of cum deep within her wildly spasming core. During the last few erratic finishing thrusts his arms snaked around her and held her in a vice like embrace. Esther's own arms wrapped around his as she panted for breath and gloried in the sensations he created in her body.

Esther could feel each heavy exhale of the man who held her so close. The Joker's tongue began to lap at the light bite he had placed on her skin as he began to chuckle hoarsely against her skin. His clever eyes had seen the brief moment she had surrendered and exposed her vulnerability to his gaze. She was his, in every way, and it was only a matter of time before she realized it too.

Like a spoiled house cat he purred and stroked her while she pulled her mind back together. She was sitting on his kneeling lap and rolled her shoulders, tucking herself closer to his warmth. Brushing aside her hair he place one final hot kiss against her neck before he released her. Esther scooted forward to tug back the covers and giggled when he placed a loud smack against her butt.

He began to climb in next to her before she reached for his face and yawned, "Would you mind washing off the paint before you ruin another set of my pillowcases?"

The look he gave her was beyond comic as he raised an eyebrow and smacked his mildly amused lips.

She grinned up at him and added sweetly, "pleeeease."

He stalked off to the bathroom and Esther heard the sound of running water and giggled. Half asleep she snuggled deeper into the soft covers and practically leapt out of bed when an ice cold washcloth began to wipe at her face.

"What the hell?" She yammered under the cold towel as the Joker laughed menacingly and continued to clean away the paint smeared over her skin.

"Don't want to ruin-nah your sheets now do we?" He taunted as the cloth went lower and began to wipe at her breasts. His other hand came out to mercilessly tickle her ribs as she bucked and screamed with laughter beneath his fingers.

When he had her relatively clean and breathless with giggles he threw the towel back toward the bathroom floor and crawled under the covers next to her.

"You're terrible," she chuckled as she rested her cheek against his shoulder and threw an arm around him to toy with his stitches.

His low chuckle shook her body, "I know."

* * *

After a few hours of sleep Esther's alarm woke her and she blinked groggily at the offending machine. Her arm reached over the growling Joker and slapped at the clock to silence it. Stretching with abandon Esther groaned and finally rolled from the warm bed. Padding naked to the bathroom she grinned down at the floor when she realized the state the Joker's clothes were in. His shirt was ruined and all the buttons had been torn from his waistcoat. Idly imagining his reaction when he saw it she showered and smiled to herself. Despite his rough handling the night before she was mostly unbruised, even the bite on her shoulder had not broken skin.

Within an hour Esther had finished packing, dressed for the plane, and eaten breakfast. Her hired ride to the airport would arrive any minute and the Joker was still softly snoring in her bed. She stole back into the bedroom and watched his clean sleeping face with fascinating. He looked so young, so innocent, while asleep. With a devilish grin she sat on the bed next to him and studied the planes of his face. What a difference the paint made. He could practically walk through a crowd like this and no one would be the wiser, in fact, Esther was sure that he probably did. He must have infiltrated the ranks of many of Gotham's infrastructures over the years. A man like him did not just rise up out of nowhere; The Joker must have worked all the angles since he was the young Jack she remembered. As if he sensed her thoughts his eyes slowly opened and met her captivated stare.

"C'mere," the Joker mumbled as he reached sleepy arms toward her and pulled her on top of him.

Esther resisted and explained with a grin, "My taxi is going to be here any minute."

"Don't care," he pulled her harder and began to tug up her skirt.

Pushing a kiss on his sleepy mouth Esther disengaged and danced away, "Sorry honey but I have a plane to catch. You'll just have to wait until I get back in a few days."

The annoyed sulky look on his face made her giggle as she grabbed her purse and suitcase. "Don't forget to lock the door when you leave. Rumors are that Gotham is a dangerous city and I don't want my stuff stolen."

Pausing at the door she stopped and looked over her shoulder with a wicked smile. Esther could not resist getting one last jab in before she left, "Oh, and good luck trying to find Crane while I'm gone. Let's see if you can do it with all that _power_…"

She didn't need to look back to know that his face would be distorted into an angry snarl. Laughing loudly as she walked out the door and went down to meet her cab. As she stepped out of the Rushmore she almost ran straight into Bruce.

He looked tired and frantic as he rushed up to her, "Esther, I saw the paper. Are you okay?"

Esther could not help but laugh. "Are you serious Bruce? Fortune is on my side. Besides, Harvey's not so bad." She teased as he began to scowl.

"Not so bad? Have you lost your mind? The man is a murderer!" Bruce gripped her shoulder and gave her a little shake.

Leaning toward him with a menacing blaze in her icy blue eyes Esther spoke softly, poison in every word, "So am I."

She brushed his hand away as he stared at her open mouthed. Lifting her suitcase she approached the waiting cab.

"Where are you going?" Bruce rushed up behind her as the driver took the heavy suitcase and placed it in the trunk.

Esther turned around and met the disturbed dark blue eyes of Bruce, "I have business in L.A." With that said she climbed into the cab and left him standing there on the street.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! Please review and share your thoughts.**


	29. Chapter 29

**It's so good to be back! Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter; every single review inspires me to post as often as possible. Shout out to: mithrabear, CeliaSingsSongs, and kindleflame5 for taking the time to make my day.**

**Chapter 29**

While on the plane Esther read through the Gotham Globe. She may have not made the front page but there she was on page 2. The article was ridiculous and she cringed as she read the embellished description of the incident. _"Well, at least Crane will see it,"_ she thought as she closed the paper and chuckled at the front page… The Joker's clever little prank had certainly paid off, he had scooped her story. He had blown up Bridge's Drycleaners and Bridge's Supermarket. The only bomb that had been found by Batman was on the actual bridge leading to Arkham Asylum. She had to wonder if he wanted Batman to find that last one placing it where he did. Perhaps the Joker had tried to draw the caped crusader to him for a little fun but left when he heard what Esther had done. The thought that the Joker might have abandoned his plans for Batman to see her made her feel a little strange.

By the time Esther arrived at her hotel she was exhausted. Falling onto the bed with a plop she closed her eyes intending to rest for only a minute. Hours later a knock sounded at her door and Esther groaned as she sat up and wiped the drool from her face. Stumbling and cursing she plodded toward the door and opened it with a scowl.

"Bruce! What the hell are you doing here?" Esther's eyes were wide as she checked the hallway to see if anyone had seen him. She grabbed the lapel of his custom perfectly tailored black suit and yanked him into her room before slamming the door.

He was trying not to laugh at her as he noticed her rumpled appearance. Her hair was a wild mess and her face still had the imprint of the hotel pillow. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she yawned and shot him a glare.

"I have business in L.A." Bruce answered innocently as she raised a brow.

Finally starting to wake up Esther poked him in the chest and growled, "Bullshit. What are you some kind of stalker? What do you want?"

Capturing her fingers he gave them a little squeeze, "Come on Esther. I'm Bruce Wayne; I'm supposed to do over the top crazy things. Flying my private Jet to Los Angeles to visit a friend on a whim is one of them."

Despite herself she chuckled while rolling her eyes, "You're insane… Shouldn't you be in Gotham after all the madness last night?"

"Look who's cranky when she wakes up. Don't worry I'm only here to bother you tonight; I am going back to Gotham in the morning." He teased as she tried to repair her rumpled clothes. Bruce had an inspired idea and she had provided the perfect stage to carry it out, "Considering your bad attitude I think I would be doing Los Angeles a service by keeping an eye on you tonight. Want to go out to dinner… then maybe a movie?"

Her jaw dropped… a date… Bruce wanted to go on a date? "You flew all the way to L.A. for a date? And just how are we going to get away with that hmmmm? I'm a mess and…" She gestured at him. "You're you."

The self-satisficed grin on his face was boyish and disarming as he answered her, "Well, get dressed and you will see. I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Esther stretched her arms and glared. "It better be good."

Bruce covertly watched her as he poked around at the stuff on the hotel desk. When she tugged the rumpled dress over her head he almost gasped when he noticed the numerous light bruises on her body. Then he noticed she was wearing the scandalous underwear he had given her and he stared lustily at her with a grin. Esther was fully aware of his appraisal as she dug through her suitcase for a fresh dress. Buried innocently in her clothing was a Joker card with the words "POP" scrawled in black ink on its face. Esther had to bite her lips to keep from sniggering when she saw it. Thankful that Bruce had not noticed she tucked it under a sweater and brought out the dress she was searching for. Still trying not to laugh she twisted her lips and pulled a soft blue wrap dress around her body with a smirk.

"I'm staying in the Penthouse." Bruce explained nonchalantly, "I need to run upstairs for a moment."

"You better not let anyone see you leaving my room," She cautioned as she watched him leave. His answering chuckle made her smile despite herself.

By the time she heard him knock her hair had been brushed and fresh makeup applied. Quickly strapping a knife to her hip she pulled down her dress, concealing it and rushed to the door. Mountains of laughter shook from her body as Bruce marched into her room with a goatee glued to his face. His suit had been changed into fitted dark jeans and a tight black tee-shirt.

"You once said it would be more fun to go out with me in disguise… so, here you go. YOU'RE WELCOME," He added sarcastically while she screamed in laughter.

"This is a surprise! I barely recognize you. Well done Bruce," She admitted as she brushed tears from her eyes.

In his hand he held a shopping bag, reaching his hands in he pulled out something truly unique. A wig for her… long, red, and pretty. It would suit her fair skin and bring out her mysterious eyes. Then he reached back into the bag and pulled out a wig for himself. It was light brown and longer than his regular hair. He pulled it over his head and tucked his hair back as she laughed loudly at him. He chuckled as he walked passed her into the bathroom. While he was gone Esther tucked her hair up into the long red wig and adjusted it on her head. She joined him in the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. It looked good. She tossed her fiery hair with a questioning smirk.

Bruce grinned wolfishly at her, "I knew it would look amazing on you, though I still like your regular hair better." He added grinning at her and planting a kiss on her lips. His new goatee tickled her face and she laughed against him.

"Do I get to pick the movie?" she teased walking her fingers up his muscular chest.

Bruce chuckled, "Only if I get to pick the restaurant."

"It's a deal... but Bruce… If you really want to fit in you will need to take off the Rolex," she laughed as she began to unclasp his watch.

They left the hotel and walked hand in hand as Esther beamed at him. They wandered toward a taxi and at the drivers suggestion ate at a local brewery. Laughing and flirting they had a wonderful dinner completely blended amongst the crowd. Esther snickered when she noticed how many women were checking out her date and told him he was fresh meat. He put a hand on hers and teased that he had stared down several of the men who were leering at her.

Bruce took a long sip of his beer before he smirked and questioned, "So Esther, what was with the attitude his morning?"

Chuckling she swallowed a bit and leaned back against her chair and waved her hands animatedly as she explained, "I had a late night and was tired. Also, it drives me crazy when you act like I cannot take care of myself. I'm a big girl; I don't need or want you to protect me."

"A madman held a gun to you. I had every right to be concerned," Bruce countered quickly.

"Why? I clearly survived and we both know that I was not upset. I do not fear death?"

"That's what worries me…" He muttered before drinking more beer.

Laughing Esther reached for his hand, "Bruce, we are all going to die. When the reaper comes to collect me I will go without complaint. No one can escape their fate."

"I don't believe in fate. I believe in making the right choices… and you invite death by the way you live," His voice was slightly exasperated.

"I am what I am and I will never change." Winking at him Esther took a long drink of beer and changed the subject, "Sounds like you were pretty busy last night."

Bruce pursed his lips and frowned, "Yes, I was."

"Oh come on, don't be so pouty! This is the first normal date we have ever had. I mean look at us. No one cares who we are. It's great!" Esther shoved some fries into her mouth, "Sometimes I wonder what it is like for regular people. Just look at them," She gestured around the room. "Everyone is happy. They don't have a care in the world. But on the flip side I don't think they get to have as much fun as we do."

Bruce's scowl softened into a sarcastic smile, "It is nice to be seen in public with you without you freaking out."

Snorting with laughter she asked, "Freaking out?"

"Yup, you are very paranoid about being seen with Bruce Wayne," he teased making a sad puppy dog face at her.

"I think we can both agree that neither of us like the public image of Bruce Wayne. Being linked to him would be bad for my reputation…" She teased back with a naughty smile. "Also, I don't want the media digging around in my history. With the kind of press that follows you someone may eventually figure out Esther Cain does not exist. Sadly, Esther Cain and Bruce Wayne will never be…" She was giggling as she finished her silly tirade and missed the look of hurt that crossed Bruce's face.

"Someday Gotham won't need me anymore. Eventually I will be free to be myself, to start over. It could be the same for you." His voice was soft and full of hope as if he did not really believe the words.

Esther leaned forward and patted his hand, "I want that for you. I hope someday you will have all the things you set aside to fulfill your mission."

"And what about you?" Bruce asked with wide youthful eyes.

Smiling beautiful Esther gave his fingers a squeeze, "I am happy as I am."

As usual Bruce felt disjointed by their conversation, "Don't you want to settle down and lead a normal life?"

"No. I accept my place on the outskirts."

"What _do_ you want?" He pressed with genuine interest. They had never had a conversation where she had been so open and he wanted to dig as deep as he could.

Esther stared off in the distance considering his question, "I have no idea." She chewed he lips and thought harder, "The one thing I really wanted I already achieved."

Intrigued Bruce raised a brow and urged her on, "And what was that."

She just smiled at him that secret grin that made it clear that she would not continue. After a moment her eyes grew wide and she intoned, "There is something I really want!"

Bruce leaned forward to see what made her face light up so brightly, "What?"

"Dessert!" she announced causing him to laugh and toss her a look.

They split a chocolate brownie covered in ice cream and fell back into playful conversation. When dinner was finished they walked across the street to a large movie theater. Esther picked a thriller and promised she would hold his hand during all the scary parts. Once the film was finished they both remarked on how good it was and took a stroll down the street. As they neared the corner Esther froze in her tracks and had a vision of the inmate she had freed New Year's Day, Curtis Fell. He had done as she suggested and moved to Chicago. Esther saw him clear as day sitting on the couch in a shoddy apartment eating spaghetti and peas. She came back from her vision with a confused expression as Bruce stared at her with questioning eyes.

"Spaghetti and peas?" she wondered aloud. "ewwww."

"What did you see?" He asked softly, unsure if she would answer.

She turned confused and slightly amused eyes toward him, "I'm not sure… and something I hate."

He chuckled, "Let me guess, spaghetti and peas?"

"Can't stand them... Especially the smell," She shrugged and began to wave down a cab as he chuckled behind her.

Back at the hotel Esther followed him up to his penthouse and whistled at how grand it was. "Must be nice to always stay in style."

"There are some perks to being the infamous Bruce Wayne," he teased as he pulled off his wig and facial hair. Laughing Esther removed the red wig and fluffed up her hair. Her brows shot up when she watched Bruce reach into a familiar box on the counter.

He tossed her some candy and smiled, "I thought you might want to try out that little ritual you mentioned on my birthday. The massive grin that grew on Esther's face when she saw the Fun Dip in her hands made Bruce chuckle as he steered her toward the balcony.

The view was unparalleled as the entire city sprawled twinkling at their feet. Bruce motioned to a chair but she shook her head and lay down on the ground to stare up at the sky. Sitting down next to her they began to eat the candy while watching the stars. With the warm night breeze passing over her skin and the quietness of the moment it almost felt exactly how it did as a child. The only difference was that she was not half starved to death.

The minutes stretched by in silence until Bruce rolled above her and leaned down over her prone form with a grin. His cool lips pressed against her warm throat as she continued to watch the stars. His kisses tasted like her favorite candy when his tongue leisurely explored her mouth. When his hand ran up her leg Bruce paused when his fingers grazed the knife strapped to her thigh.

Pulling his lips from her mouth he lifted her skirt and stared down at the lethal switchblade with a frown. With a sigh Esther's hands went to the knife and began to unstrap it from her thigh.

"Esther?" was all he said as he watched her remove the weapon and set it aside.

She ignored him and looked back up toward the stars.

"Esther?" his voice was more insistent.

Her voice was annoyed as she answered, "What? You know what I am."

"Why are you wearing it now? I am with you; you would not need to use it," He pressed as he leaned over her and blocked out her view of the stars.

Esther just raised a brow at the disgruntled face lingering above her, "That blade is not only for protection Bruce. Stop talking, you're ruining the moment."

His dark blue eyes left her face and fell on the offensive blade that rested so innocently by her side. He had the urge to grab it and toss if over the railing.

Sensing the direction of his thoughts she snatched up the knife and held it firmly in her hands. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

Narrowed irritated eyes flashed up to hers and she shook her head to enforce her statement. "You can either accept me as I am or I can leave. I am always armed whether you had noticed in the past or not."

Bruce leaned on an elbow and studied her face, he could see the cold calculating killer in her eyes and it disturbed him. Wanting to get that darkness out of her expression he leaned down and kissed her. As if to prove to himself or to her that he understood, his hand once again began to slide up her thigh and passed smoothly over where the knife had been. The warm California evening breeze brushed over her skin as he lifted her skirt and continued to stroke her.

Esther was a little untrusting as he slowly explored her soft skin. In his eyes she had seen the disgust buried in the back of his gaze. She was tense beneath his fingers as he tried to sooth her resentment. His warm hand ran under her dress and began to caress her ribs, lingering over the scars and gently kneading her flesh. His lips were moving on hers, urging her to respond as he nipped gently at her warm mouth. Gradually she began to unwind, she released the knife and her hand came up to stroke his hair. His fingers went to the tie of her wrap dress and slowly unraveled the bow, spreading the fabric wide as he looked down at her body wearing the lingerie he had bought for her. She twisted her lips into a small grin as she saw the boyish proud smile grow on his face. His fingers traced over the elegant scalloped edge of the sheer bra and gently circled her pink nipple before bending down to bite it through the transparent fabric. She mewed softly as his tongue lapped at her and made the fabric grow damp.

She began to wriggle as she pressed his head to her breast. While his fingers trailed down to her panties his mouth began to bite and lick her other nipple. Fingers skimming over the panties he teased between her legs. A cool breeze passed over her and the dampness of her bra made her nipple stiffen even harder from the cold. Rocking her hips against his too light taunting fingers she felt the dampness spreading between her legs and wanted more. Her panties were soaked before he leaned up and reached for them with both hands. Pulling them down her legs he settled between her thighs and smiled down at her. He pulled his tee shirt over his head in a way only a truly gorgeous man can do and tossed it aside before unbuttoning his pants and yanking them in one quick movement down his legs.

Placing her hands behind her head Esther enjoyed the view of the almost naked man before her. Her eyes traveled down his chest and over his smooth hard abs to the dark grey boxer briefs that always made her smile. He kneeled between her knees and crawled above her smirking at her wanton regard. He kissed her lips, her sternum, each damp nipple, her stomach, her scars, and continued lower until he placed one lingering warm kiss above her sex.

Esther's eyes went back to the stars and she gasped as his hot tongue ran up her slit in a long slow stroke. She began to moan softly as he traced odd shapes against her lips and nub, constantly changing the pattern, causing her to curl her toes as she wondered where he would lick her next. Her fingers went to his hair and threaded in the soft clean strands. When his tongue dived into her she rocked her hips and began to move with his rhythm gasping at the stars twinkling above her. He moved to suck and nip at her aching bud, pulling another long moan from her mouth. His tongue flicked at her, winding up her passion as two long fingers dipped into her tight wet channel.

She sighed his name and he groaned against her. The vibration of his voice poured against her flesh and she began to convulse around the writhing fingers and tongue. As the complex shock of her release filled her body, wave after wave of pleasure twisted under her flushed skin while he increased the speed of his tongue and fingers, bringing her to the highest peak. When she could not bear another instant she pulled his head away and met his excited eyes with a wild gaze of her own. A thin sheen of sweat covered her skin as he slid up her body while simultaneously pulling off his underwear. The taste of her was on his lips and tongue as he kissed her deeply. Reaching between their bodies he ran the head of his cock up and down her dripping wet slit while she murmured and shuddered beneath him. In one torturously slow movement he began to fill her, drawing out the process and taking the time to feel every inch of her accept his long member. When he was buried to the hilt he raised his lips from hers and looked deep into her eyes as he began to thrust in and out with slow careful tenderness.

She stroked her palms down his muscular back and grabbed his buttocks spreading her legs wider and urged him on. Groaning he buried his face in her hair and began to move with lustful purpose. She was so tight, so wet that each stroke was pure bliss. Esther's eyes found the moon rising on the horizon and locked on to it, lost in its beauty as her body rose high on exquisite pleasure. His hands went back to searching her body, memorizing each curve and running smoothly over her skin. Inhaling the scent of her hair he began to kiss her neck and jaw with warm lingering lips. She arched against his and panted as he sent shivers down her spine. Long toned legs wrapped around his waist opening her deeper to his long beautiful thrusts. Esther's fingers danced down his damp spine and followed the scars and rippling muscles of his back. When she began to come again Esther dug her nails into his skin and cried out with each long wave of release, bucking up and begging for more. He drove against her, faster, until he too fell over the edge and groaned with the wild orgasm that tore through his body. As he emptied into her Bruce's face blotted out the stars when he placed his lips on hers, brushing them with a final lingering kiss.

Together they lay under the evening sky both smirking and sleepy. When Bruce noticed that Esther was about to doze he woke her gently by kissing the tip of her nose. Climbing slowly to his feet he began to gathered their things. Esther watched him with a grin as she too pulled her dress together and searched for her knife. Shortly they were back inside and Bruce began to pull her toward the master bedroom. Yawning she realized just how tired she was. A good long sleep was just what she needed. Pulling off her clothes, and placing her knife by the bed she climbed into the expensive cool sheets and was almost asleep before Bruce cuddled up next to her.

"Goodnight Bruce," she mumbled sleepily.

He grumbled and hugged her tighter as they both fell into a deep sleep.

Troubled dark visions filled her dreams and Esther woke with a start in the middle of the night. Fate had given her a target and she had work to do. Slipping silently from the bed she began to reach for the knife she left on the nightstand just as Bruce's clear voice rang out.

"Where are you going?" He was fully awake and watching her carefully as she began to strap the knife to her thigh.

With a soft smile she looked over her shoulder, "Sorry I woke you."

"You practically jumped out of your skin. Bad dream?" he asked sitting up and staring at her in the dark.

Chuckling softly under her breath, "You could call it that." She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss against his mouth. "I need to go. I will see you when I get back to Gotham. Oh, and before I forget I am having an exhibition featuring an upcoming artists at the end of next week. Would you please please pretty please come and do your whole Bruce Wayne thing. It would give the girl an edge and help jump start her career."

"Sure, now stop getting dressed and come back to bed," he smiled while patting he warm spot she had just been snuggled in.

"I can't," She shrugged and smiled apologetically. "I have work to do. Goodbye Bruce."

He didn't like the sound of that but wisely kept his mouth shut. When she walked quickly from the room he decided that he would follow her and see for himself exactly what Esther Cain was capable of.

Trailing her was harder than he thought. She always seemed to be one step ahead as if she sensed that he was behind her. By the time he found the still warm body lying in the middle of the sidewalk she was already long gone. A middle aged pudgy man stared with glassy dead eyes at the starry sky he and Esther had enjoyed together only a few hours before. A gruesome slash had been sliced across his neck, and it caused Bruce to shudder knowing that she had done it. He wondered who the man was to have caught her attention and made a point to have Alfred look into it when he got home. When he got back to the hotel he found the Rolex he had left in her room sitting on his pillow and sighed. She had known all along that he was behind her. He pulled the familiar weight of the watch back on his wrist before climbing into the cool bed and pondering the evenings turn of events.

* * *

Preparation for her upcoming exhibition kept her on her toes for the next week. April and lovely spring weather had come to Gotham but Esther spent the better part of the week in Los Angeles preparing the artist and gathering the exhibition pieces.

Madeline had discovered a young female painter when she had been in town that had extraordinary talent. Once Esther had seen photos of her work she agreed with Madeline wholeheartedly, this girl was a great find. When Esther went to meet her face to face for the first time she was happy to find that Abbey Reinhart was also a very smart and kind young woman.

She looked like a pixy with her short black hair and large brown eyes. Her beautiful dark completion showed off dazzling white teeth with her constant smile. Abbey was beyond excited to have an exhibition in Gotham and beside herself that the well-respected Esther Cain would be representing her. Esther explained what the event would be like, who would be there and what to most likely expect. This would be Abbeys first exhibition, her big debut. Esther also had a very serious discussion about the dangers on Gotham's streets and made her sign a contract that stated she would not go anywhere during this trip at night without an armed escort.

After a busy week and with a sincerer smile Esther shook the young artist's hand and left to return to Gotham. Abbey would arrive within a few days and Esther had a lot of work to do on the final preparation of the space. This was the part of her job that she loved most. Having a hand in boosting a talented and worthy artist gave her a sense of unity with the world.

The day of the exhibition was rapidly approaching. Invitations had been sent out, a caterer booked, bartenders arranged, famous local DJ hired, and the gallery itself organized to show off the brilliant paintings created by Abbey. Esther had hardly been home as she rushed around with Madeline sorting out the final preparations. By now Crane should have figured out who she was and Esther had a strong suspicion that he had been following her. Neither his face nor his vivid blue eyes had been in her vision but the odd feeling of being watched would slip like an unwanted caress over her skin. She vowed to be ready for him and made damn sure that wherever she went that she was highly armed and ultra-vigilant.

The Joker had been busy while she was gone and left a trail of vicious murders around the city. Gotham's police were stumped as to why he was slaughtering random victims but Esther suspected that they were all somehow related to Crane. One thing she knew for sure… The Joker had not found him. She had not seen him since her return and wondered idly if he was sulking. Bruce also had been surprisingly quiet since her return to town. Annoyed that he was foolish enough to follow her that night in L.A. she was glad that he had left her in peace. The death her victim received was far more merciful than he deserved and he had interfering Bruce Wayne to thank for it. A part of her wondered what Bruce must think of her now that he had seen firsthand what she truly was and another part of her didn't care. It was becoming more and more apparent that he was incapable of a broader worldview and it troubled her to see the judgment in his eyes. He was the only person, aside from Gran, who she had ever shared the knowledge of her gift with and his reaction had left her disheartened. Still, she was relieved when his RSVP for her exhibition arrived… then laughed when he signed it:

_Bruce Wayne playboy billionaire at your service…_

Needing to blow off steam Esther spent Tuesday night during that hectic week playing cards with Harvey down at the Stacked Deck. He could see that she was out of sorts and actually teased her.

"How was the photo shoot?" His voice sounded bored as he watched her shuffle.

A small sniggering grin twisted half of her face as she looked up at him with mischievous eyes, "Beyond ridiculous… But I am a little disappointed I didn't make the front page; would have made a nice memento." Her voice was thick with restrained laughter. "Thank you Harvey." Then she winked at him.

He simply nodded and watched as she dealt the hand.

"I played cards with the clown last week." He said deadpan as he scooped up his cards and began to arrange them. "When I asked him where you were he threatened to disfigure the other side of my face." Harvey's lidless eyes rolled toward her and she would swear that though his expression was unmoving that he was laughing at her.

"That's interesting… I wonder why?" Esther voice was disinterested as she threw more cash into the center of the table.

The look he gave her when he smirked from the handsome side of his face said it all. "He murdered three of my men that night. Oddly, he didn't kill me, and I question if it's because he knew it would upset you… Called me your chum."

The look of amusement that flashed in her eyes made him chuckle lowly. Esther laid out her cards and won the hand. As she pulled the money toward her she asked absently, "Heard anything about Crane?"

"Only that the Joker wants his blood. He's been on a rampage for weeks. You seem awfully interested in Crane yourself…" He was more Harvey Dent DA now then she had seen since he became Two Face. His mannerisms, his smiling, were all attorney as he tried to draw her out.

"Crane and I have some unfinished business. And thanks to your help I expect that he will slither out of hiding and come for me any day now. When he does I will kill him." The edge of viciousness in her voice wiped the smile from Harvey's face.

"Is that what this is all about? Crane…?" The way Harvey spoke the hated name coupled with the nod of his head meant that he understood. Crane had done something to Esther earning both her and the Joker's wrath. "He did seem overly interested every time he saw you. No wonder the clown has been so worked up."

"This has nothing to do with that interfering jackass," Esther snarled lowly so that the nearby table would not hear.

Harvey leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at her, "Of course it does. You're his girl."

"His girl?" The words were an angry hiss.

"Deny it all you like. I am not blind and he has publicly claimed you."

This conversation was growing stranger and more aggravating by the minute. Esther pulled in a long breath, calming herself, trying to control her desire to shout. Once her voice was under control she softly asked the question that she wanted to scream, "This is unbelievable. Publically claimed me? I am not an object! And we are talking about a man who kept Harley Quinn as a pet."

"You are reading too much into my words. He is affectionate… in his way… with you in front of all of us. He was never kind to Harley. In fact, I doubt he ever even touched her."

"Whether he fucked Harley or not is none of my concern. The Joker can do as he pleases and so will I." She waved down the bartender and demanded two shots, fuming as she waited for them to be delivered.

Harvey sat up straight and waited for her to meet his serious gaze. "Careful doll. You have the attention of the most vicious, violent, and powerful man in Gotham… If you cast him aside be prepared to face severe consequences."

"If you think I fear him then you have dangerously underestimated what I am capable of. I am probably the only person in this city who could kill him." She answered with an agitated smirk.

Harvey actually smiled, "I would not be surprised if that was the main reason he's drawn to you."

"How romantic…" her voice was droll.

"Well, he is the Joker." Harvey lifted his glass and drank down the shot. This time when whiskey dripped from his ruined cheek Esther did not find it funny at all.

* * *

**We're getting close to the showdown… Hope you are all as excited as I am. Please review and share your thoughts. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey friends! Sorry this was not posted yesterday. I have rewritten this beast so many times I needed more time to get it right. I'm still not totally happy with it so please share your feedback.**

**Thanks for the great reviews and honest feedback mithrabear, LemonLover, kindleflame5, DenicA, Gigi E, and mystery reader. Also, thanks to all the favorites and follows!**

**Chapter 30**

Esther had left the Stacked Deck agitated. Certain Crane had no idea who she was in this androgynous clothing she stole down the dark Narrow's streets and took a long walk. Her mind was scattered between reaching out for Crane and confusion on what the Joker's motives toward her truly were. Turning a corner she unconsciously headed for an old familiar site. The night was cold, colder than it should be for early April, and shivering under her odd garments it reminded her of her childhood here. When her feet carried her to that place in the docks where so many significant moments of her life took place she had to wonder why she had come there at all.

The slab of concrete still lay there just as it had when she had burned Natalie's body all those years ago. Her ashes and the blood Johnny had spilled on the ground had long been washed away. This was not a place that Esther had come back to since the pyre. Trepidatiously Esther approached the waterfront, nearing that familiar seat with slow hesitant steps. The memory of the sunrise with Ra's al Ghul, all the times she and Natalie had sat here and enjoyed the view, The night the blades were forced through her ribs, the smell of Natalie's burning body came to her. This was holy ground. Oddly comforted Esther climbed up and took her seat, the same spot she had always sat in as a child, and stared off into the blinking distance of Gotham's High Town across the river.

Peeling a glove from her fingers she began to touch the cold coarse concrete where Natalie used to sit. Skimming her fingertips in strange patterns over the rough surface Esther pulled her knees up under her chin and let her mind wander. She had been pushing with all her power for days looking for some hint of Crane. Visions of him seemed to flutter just out of reach. He was getting closer, she could feel it on her skin but her mind stayed callously mute. The Scarecrow was more resourceful than she had originally thought. With both her and the Joker looking for him he had managed to stay perfectly concealed and she was certain that since she had returned from LA that he had been watching her, studying her from afar. What was he waiting for? Thoughts of her upcoming event crossed her mind and she smirked. Dr. Jonathan Crane liked to act the gentleman; he would not ruin her party… But he might make a grab for her afterward. As if the wind was in agreement with her thoughts it gusted up against her and blew the ratty brown hair back from her cheeks. At that moment she knew Friday night they would meet again and she would be prepared.

"I have never seen you take of your gloves. That is, ah, unless of course you were going to touch _me_." The dark seductive depth of his voice caressed her ears.

Esther looked over her shoulder and saw the Joker's silhouette leaning against the shadowed walls behind her. For some reason she was not surprised that he would turn up here. An odd relief at not being alone passed through her… even if her companion was someone she was slightly irritated with at the moment. Truth was she was mostly irritated with herself.

"This is a special place." She turned back to the view and patted the seat beside her in invitation.

His dragging mincing steps shuffled up behind her and he climbed loudly over the seat, plopping down beside her with a grunt. It amused her that the man could move so silently one moment and then be so loud the next. They sat side by side in silence as Esther continued to trace her fingers over the frigid slab between them.

The Joker looked down at her in the lumpy brown getup she worn in the Narrows and smirked at the dirt on her face. He pulled off a glove and ran a finger down her cheek smearing the dirty makeup and chuckling. Her face was impassive, calm, as she stared over the black waters.

"So you do like to paint your face." He sing songed lightly before wiping his finger on her coat.

She ignored him and sighed.

He studied her profile. Her expression was one he had not seen before, she looked almost lonely. A sharp gust of wind blew through them and Esther shuddered lightly under her old coat. When the Joker actually scooted closer to her, pushing aside her hand and placing his body directly against her she looked up at him with mild surprise. He was warm and solid beside her, it felt good. Those black fathomless eyes were watching her, scrutinizing each tiny movement of her face. Esther's gaze studied the scars, the chaotic painting smeared across his skin, and she smiled, so lightly it was almost unseen.

Turning her gaze back to the waters, Esther leaned her head against his shoulder and simply enjoyed the silence. The rich smell of gasoline clung to his clothes and lent an odd perfume to the air. The Joker was pleased with her small affection as he stared down at the ungloved hand in her lap.

She knew that he must have been trailing her all night to have found her here. "Been having fun following me around?"

She felt him giggle and knew that he would not reply. In place of an answer he put his arm around her and gave her a little squeeze. Stalking her to this location had been far too easy. Esther was clearly distracted as she carelessly headed away from the bar. Eager to know what the peculiar woman was up to he stood in the shadows and watched for almost an hour as her fingers reverently danced over the cold stone. It was unlike her to be distracted and it made him chew his scars as he watched her. He had not intended to make his presence known but could not resist when he heard her sigh.

He could not ascertain her thoughts from the perplexing expression on her face and began to grow slightly frustrated. "What are you thinking about?" His voice was gruff and moody.

Pulled back from her reverie she pulled her cheek from his shoulder and met his eyes, "Someone that I loved."

His gaze twisted from annoyed to infuriated without actually changing at all. His body was tense as Esther once again placed her head against his shoulder and stared off into the view. "This is where I burned her body."

The instant the Joker heard Esther say "her body" the odd twitch in his cheek stopped. His tongue darted out over his lips as he looked down at Esther again. He remembered the accusations she had screamed as she killed Ethan and understood. That odd look was still in her eyes as she stared over the water.

"I hear you had a little argument with your best buddy Harvey." The Joker added in an almost normal voice.

"We did not argue. He merely stated facts that I did not want to hear," Esther said with a yawn.

"And what would those be?" He asked with a smiling song.

She countered with a question of her own, "Why did you kill three of Harvey's men?"

"You know why," Was all he answered.

She looked up into his eyes and searched his face, "I guess I do…" Her naked fingers came up to stroke his jaw. "I have no idea what to do with you."

The Joker chuckled at her grave expression, "I can think of a few things." There was a catch in his tone the made her skin tingle.

"I am sure this was not you intention but I feel a lot better now. Thank you." Esther mumbled as she nestled back against his warm shoulder.

"I'm not a monster Esther," He grunted down at her.

Her voice was sleepy as she mumbled back, "I know, but you are a villain."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Don't I get any credit for rescuing you? That's, ah, what _heroes_ do."

Esther chuckled lightly and yawned; her eyelids had fluttered closed. Within moments soft breaths were falling from her lips as she slept tucked up against him in the cold Gotham night.

Hours later Esther woke and felt warm fingers intertwined with hers. Confused and disoriented she looked off into the rising sun and sleepily mumbled, "Natalie?" before she realized that the hand threaded in her fingers was not her dead friends. It was the weirdest sensation to see the Joker's long rough fingers holding her hand, and she had to wonder what on earth made him do it.

"You talked in your sleep you know," The Joker mumbled in a groggy voice.

Esther pursed her lips and braced for the worst as she looked up at him, "What did I say?"

"You whispered my name." He was teasing her now and waggled his eyebrows.

She gave him a smart ass grin, "Is that so? For some reason I cannot imagine that I whispered _Joker_ in my sleep."

He leaned over her grinning madly and stared with dark purpose deep into her eyes, "You didn't. You called me Jack."

"hmmmm," was all she answered as she put her head back against his shoulder and watched the sunrise. Though her face was calm she had to admit that she was a little flustered by what he had said. He had held her as she slept with an arm around her shoulder sheltering her from the cold and his other hand holding hers. This was an intimate moment, the most intimate she had ever had with the man and a part of her really loved it… and that was what worried her.

The Joker could see the timid Esther that he first knew emerge as he confessed what she had done. She was shy, disarmed, and he knew he was getting to her.

Trying to knock him down to the level she was comfortable with, Esther spoke, "Harvey thinks the reason I amuse you is because you realize I could kill you."

The raucous laughter that shook his body almost set her body off balance. Leaning up she watched as he threw back his head and cackled wildly into the air. The odd echoes of that frightening sound played against the concrete around them wrapping them both in the loud sound of his glee.

As his laughter began to subside he pulled her closer and stared down at her face with a still chuckling grin, "Oh Princess-sa, you really are a riot."

He pressed a quick kiss to her mouth and yanked them both up to stand. "C'mon it's time to go."

* * *

Anticipation was building for her event, both the exhibition and the upcoming showdown with Crane. The Joker had been silent since their time two nights ago at the docks. Suspecting that he was watching her, waiting for Crane, she made a point of avoiding Bruce. His behavior that night as they sat on the waterfront had been odd; it was as if he wanted her to think that he felt affection for her. Sure, they had had their pleasant moments together in the past, he had saved her life, but she had always thought it was because she amused him… not because he genuinely cared.

A part of her warned that he was just toying with her, waiting until the right moment to use her. The dynamic of their relationship was changing against her will; it was twisting into something powerful or something that would consume her. Esther was not sure which. Harvey's warning had been honest, she would have to make a choice and whatever direction she went the consequences would be extreme.

Determined not to allow the Joker to get under her skin she threw herself into work. When Friday came Esther was energized and well prepared. The air was alive around her as she dressed for her party. There were shudders of warning, promises of excitement, and the cold long fingers of death… She had her hair elegantly twisted on her head revealing her neck and showing off the onyx necklace the Joker had given her. One small deep purple rose rested in her hair. Her makeup was simple; black tipped cat eyes, long lashes and red lipstick. The dress she chose for the night was a soft V neck chic knit dress in a deep shade of steely grey. It was cut low across her breasts all the way to her shoulders and in another low V down her back. The color highlighted her pale skin and brought out her intense eyes. The soft tailored skirt stopped above the knee clinging with each steep, yet flexible enough that she could move her body easily when the time came. She wore the Joker's beautiful and deadly boots and had her knives artful hidden around her body. Her large purse was stocked with more weapons, her gun, mask, gloves, wig, and a black hooded trench coat. Grabbing her bag she hoisted it to her shoulder and headed out the door.

Certain that she was being watched, Esther put on an attitude of ease and walked from her building to meet the taxi waiting for her at the curb. She arrived very early to oversee that last minute details with Madeline. Esther was impressed at just how capable Madeline had become. Madeline had found the talented Abbey, arranged an exhibition, and really begun to shine on her own. Esther was proud of her friend. When the guest of honor appeared Abbey squealed in delight as she saw her work proudly displayed in such an important gallery.

When the sun went down guests began to arrive and the party began in full swing. Many members of Gotham elite had arrived, included the Mayor and his wife. Ever vigilant, Esther watched the crowd speculating if Crane would take a peek at her party. The place was packed wall to wall when Esther called for a toast. Facing a sea of faces she smiled brilliantly and addressed the room.

"Dear friends, Thank you for joining us tonight to kick off Abbey Reinhart illustrious career in Gotham. As you all can see she is unbelievably talented. Thank you Abbey for sharing your vision with us." Esther raised her glass and applause broke out around the room.

She tapped her glass again and signaled to Madeline. "Tonight would not have been possible if not for Madeline Wright. She has been with me for the last five years, a dedicated hard worker and a good friend. It is my honor tonight to announce that she is no longer my employee but as of today my partner in business. Here is to you Madeline, Thank you!" Esther raised her glass and smiled at her dear friend.

Madeline was speechless as she stared up at her boss… no her partner. Mark pulled his fiancée into a big bear hug as the room cheered. It was important that Esther had made this announcement in public; the room was packed with many of Gotham's most important people in the art world and now Madeline had been launched. Esther had assured her a successful debut.

The DJ kicked off the music as the guests went back to their own worlds. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time snacking on food, discussing art, and of course drinking. Flutters of odd energy pressed against her as Esther inspected the room with a relaxed smile searching for piercing blue eyes. The minds around her seemed harmless, content just to enjoy themselves.

Madeline rushed up to hug her with tears in her eyes. Esther held her friend's hand and told her how grateful she had been for everything she had done over the years.

"Now go have fun with Mark! Tonight is your celebration too," Esther said shooing her away.

Moments later Bruce Wayne arrived with a gaggle of woman and marched through the door looking bored and pretentious. Esther watched him from the shadows laughing at his antics. She was glad he had come, his arrival would generate press for the event and she was shamelessly using him just for that.

Esther grabbed Abbey and escorted her to the infamous Bruce Wayne.

It was the first time they had seen one another since L.A. Surrounded by his pretty dates Esther walked up to him with a happy smile and shook his hand in greeting, "Hello Bruce, so glad you could make it. Please let me introduce the woman of the hour. This is the incredibly talented Abbey Reinhart. Abbey, this is Bruce Wayne."

Abbey stood shy and nervous before the imposing handsome man before her. Bruce took her hand and shook it with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Ms. Cain speaks very highly of your paintings. Would you show me a few of your favorites?"

With eyes the size of plates the adorable Abbey led him around the room and enthused about her art. Esther laughed in her glass as the sea of guest parted before them and photographer snapped pictures of the exchange. This guaranteed an excellent story in the paper tomorrow.

The five beautiful women who had accompanied Bruce stood confused by the door.

"Ladies," Esther smiled. "Perhaps you would like a drink? The bar is just over here," she said walking them toward the refreshments.

The crowd seemed very happy with the exhibition and Abbey sold almost all of her work within the first few hours. Yes, Madeline had indeed made an excellent find. Esther was admiring her favorite piece from the collection when Bruce snuck up behind her.

"She really is a sweet girl Esther." He said over her shoulder.

Turning with a wry grin and laugh she raised her glass and toasted, "She is. Thank you for letting me shamelessly use you Bruce. Your, ummm, _contribution_ tonight will only help assure her success."

Bruce let his eyes roam over her, enjoying the view while they had a quick moment together.

"I have never seen you wear any jewelry except that necklace…" He wondered aloud.

Esther quirked her lips, it was true. She did not own any other jewelry. "Let's just say it has an interesting backstory."

Right then Bruce's dates trotted over to fawn over him. Esther thanked him again for coming and left him to his dates laughing softly as she walked away. The quick flash of frustration she had seen in his eyes had been priceless.

The lights began to dim and the second half of the party began. Trays of drinks were carried around and small hors d'oeuvres began to make the rounds. After about fifteen minutes Bruce and his dates left. She was glad to see them go. Hoping his dates would keep Bruce occupied and Batman out of her way she suggested that he take them to Ulysses nightclub as the women agreed breathlessly. As she walked around the room she noticed that Bruce had bought the painting that she admired most. Good, that means she might be able to see it again.

"So this is what you do when you are not exquisitely slaughtering people," a husky voice whispered in her ear.

Esther slowly turned toward the warm hand on her back and stared in surprise at the clean face of the Joker. His green hair was tucked up in a grey newsboy hat with only the dark blond roots showing. She looked him up and down. He was wearing a tailored stripped dark green button down shirt, brown leather jacket, and fitted dark blue jeans. He looked good, really really good. He saw the flame of hunger in her eyes as she looked him over and smirked. It was just the reaction he wanted. Under the dim light his scars were barely visible; in fact he looked like a normal handsome man… A handsome man that did not belong there and was clearly up to something.

"Well hello there. Do you have a date or did you come here all by your lonesome handsome stranger?" She teased with a naughty grin.

The Joker chuckled at her and planted a kiss right on her mouth. It was the strangest feeling in the world. Here she was in public at a party she was throwing with the Joker standing beside her. When his ungloved fingers skimmed down her arm and captured her fingers in his she raised a brow. He grinned at her with sparkling chocolate eyes. With the Joker things were never as they seemed. Did he really think she was stupid enough to fall for this? He was definitely up to something. Certain that he had some plan for her she chose to play the game and outwit him.

"You certainly keep me on my toes. Just what are you up to?" She giggled revealing none of her suspicion.

"Well, I happen to know that you like it when I just pop up-pah. AND I wanted to see you completely be yourself with me. You like this art crap." He quipped chewing his scars and running his eyes over her.

Esther's eyes went wide. Here was more of that unlikely caring behavior; it was as if he was trying to seduce her… She analyzed his words looking for a deeper meaning. The Joker never lied but he also was a master at misdirection.

"So you are here to get to know me better?" She teased with a cynical gleam in her eyes.

"No. I _already_ know you. You are the one who doesn't-ta know herself." His voice purred out of his mouth as he held her gaze with a devious glow in his eyes.

She made a disbelieving face. "Is that so…"

He watched all the little emotions play across her face. Distrust, anger, excitement, amusement, each reaction just a soft flicker before she chose to smile. A satisfied leer crossed his naked lips as his fingers went to stroke her necklace.

He tapped the center stone above her breast and asked with heat in his dark eyes, "An interesting backstory huh? And, ah, what would that be?"

Esther twisted her lips in a half grin and leaned toward his ear, "The Prince of Chaos gave them to me after I ripped out the eyes of one of his henchman." She whispered it seductively against the shell of his ear.

He smelled wonderful, clean and full of the indescribably carnal scent that clung to him. She breathed in deep and closed her eyes. He chuckled at her story and leaned in close, trapping her body against the wall and effectively cutting off the view of any interested observers. Resting a hand on her waist he ran his thumb over the soft fabric of her dress. She wondered how many other women he had used his charm to seduce. _"Two can play this game."_

"Eavesdropping on my conversations hum… Just how long have you been lurking around?" she teased admiring his unpainted face as her fingers toyed with a button of his shirt.

He brushed back a stray hair from her face and grinned down at her, "Quite a while… In fact I already introduced myself to the Mayor and his annoying wife."

Esther began to laugh and poked him in the chest, "You did not!"

He grinned at her and gave her another quick kiss, "I especially loved when Bruce Wayne strolled in with five dates. Think he's covering for something." The Joker looked down toward his cock.

Esther snorted and began to laugh again. She knew for a matter of fact that Bruce had nothing to worry about in that department. Covering her amusement she quipped, "I thought a chorus of women was every man's dream."

"Now there you are wrong. I'm a one woman kind a guy." He was back to stroking her side as he smiled wickedly down at her.

All the laughter left her face as she gave him a hard give-me-a-break stare. The Joker looked down at her and just smacked his lips.

Before she could continue Madeline rushed up toward her, "Esther, Esther! We're running low on champagne. The bartender said he's down to the last bottle."

Glad for the distraction she turned toward her friend. "Calm down, There are four more cases hidden away in the office. Rule one at an event… Never give the bar all the booze at once. They over-pour and always run out," She said gently with a smile.

It was then that Madeline noticed that a man had his hand on Esther waist. She looked up into the shadowy handsome face that was staring down at her and nodded a greeting.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Hi I'm Madeline," Her assistant, wait strike that, her partner was grinning up at the man with open curiosity. She had never seen Esther bring a date to an event… ever.

The Joker turned to face her head on and with a massive grin held out his hand, "I'm Joseph Kerr. Nice to meet you." His voice was altered, almost toneless, and completely un-Joker like.

"Better go grab that champagne Madeline," Esther urged with a grin, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Ah yes, Nice to meet you Joseph," Madeline answered quickly before rushing away.

As soon as the girl was gone Esther burst out laughing. "Joe Kerr? Really? Has no one else figured that out?"

The wicked gleam in his eyes matched the mischievous grin tugged across his mouth. "The Mayor _did not_." Back in full force was that odd Joker voice.

Esther clutched her stomach and leaned against the wall laughing loudly. As the Joker watched her he toyed with her fingers in his hand. He loved to make her laugh. Esther's laughter caught on a hiccup as a sudden ice cold chill passed through her. Looking over the Joker's shoulder she scanned the crowd and saw the front door swing shut as a man in a well-tailored pinstripe suit walked quickly away. It had been Crane… she could feel it.

The party would end in about an hour and Esther needed to be prepared. It was time to get the Joker out of her way.

Her fingers ran over his chest as she looked up into his eyes, "Who knew that we could ever be in public together without people screaming… I must admit, I like it."

"I could make _you_ scream. Wanna slip into that, ah, office you just mentioned?" He whispered suggestively darting his tongue over his lips.

"Maybe later," She giggled, "As for now, would you like a tour or should we get out of here and grab a drink?"

"Now you're talkin," he nibbled at her ear and felt her shudder against his lips.

_"So… he wants me to leave… he definitely knows about Crane."_ Esther thought as she gently disengaged and smiled. Resting her hands on his chest she stared up with glowing eyes, enjoying the moment even if she knew it was a sham. "I will just go grab my stuff. Meet you at the back door in a few moments."

Esther walked to the office to retrieve her bag and passed through the shadows of the party toward the back door. He was smirking at her and smacked his lips when she approached. He moved to push open the door and held it for her like a gentleman.

"There is a short cut out of the alleys. Here, follow me." Throwing a wanton glance over her shoulder she stepped into the darkness sensing that the path outside was clear.

She smiled beautifully up at him while suggesting a dark Irish pub a few blocks away. He nodded in agreement then reached down to take her hand in his as they began to walk down the street. It felt strangely good to stroll down the street holding his hand like a normal couple would do. He gave her a wicked leer glad to see her playing his game, interested to see what she'd do.

She squeezed his fingers and winked causing him to quirk a brow at her flirty enthusiasm. They passed through the shadows and made it down the street toward the pub. As she suspected the bar was empty. They sat at a table in the back of the narrow room where they both had a clear view of the door. Esther looked up to see the bartender watching them and yelled out an order for nachos and two Guinness.

"What? All seedy bars have good Nachos. It's like a rule of nature," Esther said when he raised a brow.

He laughed hysterically and leaned back in his chair flashing yellow teeth and a crazy eyed grin at the bartender who dropped of their drinks.

The Joker lifted his glass and toasted toward the creeped out bartender as Esther laughed at his silly behavior. They sat back in comfortable silence and enjoyed their beers while they waited for the nachos. She caught him staring at her from the corner of his eyes and she leaned closer letting him think that she was falling for his ploy. She needed to act soon before the Joker had a chance to make his move.

"Just to warn you, in case I forget, there is a very sharp knife between my breasts," She whispered in his ear before darting her tongue out and flicking it against him.

A half groan-half laugh fell from his lips, "Do you have them hidden anywhere else I should know about?"

"Maybe..." she chuckled as the nachos were set on the table. "I guess you will just have to search me later."

"Expecting _trouble_ tonight Princess?" He asked leaning forward and searching her gaze with dark narrowed eyes.

"Always, and clearly it showed up." She murmured huskily while running her fingers over the place she had stabbed him in the chest.

With that final flirty taunt she set forward and began to eat the nachos with relish. She called for two more beers and watched with a smile as the Joker picked at the chips. He took a bite and smiled with his mouth full. Making her laugh and choke on a chip. He slapped her back overly hard as she swallowed some beer tossing an annoyed look his way. It only made him laugh harder. Between the two of them they devoured the chips in record time and ordered a third round of drinks. Once the bartender left the front the change a keg Esther turned toward her "date" and patted his knee.

"Do tell me one thing." She glared sober eyes toward the man. "Did you really think I would fall for this?" Her voice had grown low and full of danger.

"Ah HA HA." The Joker leaned closer with his own serious malicious grin. "And here I though you wanted me to walk down the street hand and hand-da with you?" He darted his tongue over his scared lips as his dark eyes burned.

Esther stroked his temple with her fingertips as her eyes went soft. "Even with this tempting distraction you cannot keep me from Crane."

The anger that flashed through his face at her words surprised her. It was clear that the Joker still thought he was in control.

His lips twisted into a snarl, "Be grateful I took you out for a drink instead of killing you to get you out of my way. My men will take Crane and I was going to let you watch as I killed him. NOW YOU GET NOTHING."

Esther snorted, "What a gentleman. How did you know he was coming tonight?" Esther asked undaunted by his furious gaze. She was growing calmer by the second, steeling herself to strike.

Malicious threating words dripped from his mouth intent on cutting her down, "You can thank your best pal Harvey for the information."

She raised a hand to his face and cupped his twitching cheek, stroking her thumb over his long curving scar. "It makes no difference."

She leaned close to his lips and whispered, "Crane. Is. Mine." He began to laugh manically and grabbed for her. She was faster, catching him off guard and brutally slamming his head against the wall. One solid thump and the Joker was knocked out.

"You have met your match Joker," She declared with venom as his eyes rolled back.

Time was short. Esther leaned the Joker back against the booth in a more comfortable position. She pulled the rose from her hair, tucked it into his lapel, and smoothed down his jacket. As her fingers ran over the leather she felt an odd bulge in one of the pockets. Reaching in she pulled out a grenade. Grabbing it with a lopsided grin she rushed from the table.

Esther followed where the bartender had gone minutes ago and she snuck up behind him. Silently she knocked him out and locked him in the storage closet. No doubt the Joker would kill the man if he saw him once he woke up. This at least gave the poor sod a chance. She chuckled to herself, the Joker was going to be pissed.

It was time to kill Crane. She made her way to the bar office, destroyed the cheap security tape, and changed into the clothes in her bag. In less than a minute she was in the black trench coat, black wig, mask, and gloves. Her gun and grenade were in her pockets and her knives were at her wrists.

On her way past the bar she tossed some money on the counter and glanced back at sleeping beauty still passed out at their table. She pulled her hood over her hair then turned to walk out the back. Tucking her hands in her pockets she stroked the grenade with her fingers. Fate was pulsing around her and she was ready to meet her destiny. Two blocks down the street Crane was waiting with a small army of mercenaries to snatch her when she left the party. That just left the Joker's men who were also waiting nearby to grab Crane. She needed to get to Crane unseen by the Joker's goons and take him out before anyone interfered.

Rushing silent through the shadows she followed down the dark Gotham streets to where she knew Crane would be waiting. Pressed up against the cold bricks of a nearby building she saw Crane and his men leap from several vans and begin to organize. Crane was dressed in that same pinstripe suit she had seen leaving her party. Stepping from the shadows she walked right up to the distracted men and called out a friendly greeting.

"Good evening Jonathan. How did you enjoy the exhibition?" She asked with a smile while her fingers gripped the grenade in her pocket.

He smiled at her use of his name and flashed his blue eyes, "Lovely paintings. I must admit I was disappointed to watch you flirt with another man."

"Which painting was your favorite?" She asked cocking her head to the side with genuine interest.

Dr. Crane laughed lightly, "I particularly enjoyed the Blue Twisted Dream. Very cerebral…"

That actually made Esther laugh, "I should have known."

Crane and his men began to edge toward her. His voice was pleased as he took another step her direction, "I'm glad to see you came to me, it saves us all a lot of trouble. Come on my dear, let's go home."

"Oh. I am not going anywhere with you Crane. I am here to kill you," she answered with a cold sneer.

The men began to laugh. How could one small woman stand a chance against fifty armed men?

"Okay, we'll do this the hard way," He said to her before addressing his men. "Careful how you handle her. I want her in one piece or no payment. The man that brings her to me gets double."

A surge of fifty men rushed toward her as Esther pulled the pin from the grenade and tossed it in the center of the mob. Quick on her feet she leaped over a parked car and ducked before the blast rocked the ground leaving a scared pit in the center of the road. Chunks of human and shrapnel flew over her head as men's screams roared through the air. She peaked over her shoulder, the men had all been knocked down by the blast. Crane survived, unharmed and quickly climbed to his feet.

Pulling out her fully loaded XD9 she used the car for cover and emptied her clip into as many survivors as she could before she ran out of ammo. Now half of his men were dead. Crane rushed toward her as she laughed and scrambled back into the darkness. She put the warm gun in her pocket and slid both blades from her wrist. Now the real fun would begin.

Crane shouted, "Find her!" as Esther stepped back into the darkness of a nearby alley. She was already immersed in the shadows before he could see where she had gone.

"Did you really think it would take only fifty men to catch me?" Esther mocked from the shadows, now behind Dr. Crane. He spun around only to find that she was no longer there. He pulled on his Scarecrow mask, angry now, and called his men around him.

All the noise had gathered the attention of the Joker's masked goons waiting nearby for Crane's men to appear. Melvin called the men to move forward toward the blast and the group of masked clowns ran down the road.

* * *

With a groan and a growl of fury the Joker woke and shook his head. Unsure if he wanted to cut her up into little pieces or fuck her senseless he stood and cracked his neck.

Her words, "You have met your match Joker," rang through his mind over and over taunting him with their truth. When he looked down and saw the rose tucked into his lapel he snarled and pulled the paint tubes from his pocket, haphazardly smearing his mask on with knowing fingers. He burst from the bar and rushed down the street toward his waiting van. Well, she may have been one step ahead but he was the master of improvisation.

The Joker practically ripped the hinges off the door of the van where Thomas waited for him. As he glared out the window a loud boom of a grenade exploding caused the men to turn. The Joker laughed insanely when he reached into his pocket and found that she had stolen it. He changed into his purple suit with unhinged giggles ready to kill.

"Guess we found her Tommy. Let's go have some fun." The van rocketed toward the blast, shooting down a few blocks right into the middle of the fray.

* * *

With many of Gotham's elite attending Esther's event Bruce had left and changed into Batman so he could watch over the crowd. Batman knew that this was just the kind of party the Joker or Two Face would crash and he was determined to be prepared. Standing on a nearby rooftop he stood sentinel while listening to the strangely quite police radio. When a grenade blast echoed in the distance he spun around and watched as fires sprang into a few trees lining the street. A bad feeling filled his chest as he flew from his perch and jumped into the Tumbler, racing toward the explosion. His scanners picked up the insanity in the street before him as he parked in a shadowy alley leaping out and climbing through the darkness.

It was madness. Masked clowns were fighting mercenaries; blood and carnage splashed everywhere. Then he saw it. The Scarecrow surrounded by a several men as none but Esther stalked forward clenching two blood soaked switchblades.

* * *

Cursing Esther groaned when the Joker's masked idiots ran into her fight. The Joker himself was not with them and she chuckled under her breath hoping that jerk as still passed out at the bar. Crane had allowed several of his men to surround him as Esther steeped from the darkness and walked forward. He planned on wearing her out before making his move. The first mercenary who approached her was gutted as her blade sliced from groin to sternum. Brutally kicking the screaming man to the ground she continued forward, stepping on his dying back as she continued her path toward Crane. She could feel the man's blood dripping down her fingers and over her knives and laughed maliciously as she saw the fear on the faces of a few of the men before her.

Gunfire and screams filled the air as two more men charged at her. Esther dodged their expert attacks fluidly, ignoring the screeching tires that stopped outside the battle. The man on her left she stabbed in both eyes, then tearing her knives from his twitching skull spun and rammed the sticky bladed between the ribs the man on her right.

The loud cackle of the Joker rang through the air and Esther turned to see him, dress in his regular purple atire, climb from a van to survey the carnage with a grin. Ignoring him she rushed forward, silent and deadly. She launched herself fearlessly at the Scarecrow, throwing her body into the center of his men. She would be damned if that obnoxious clown would get to him first. With a wild grin the Joker ran after her but before he could enter the attack a streak of black knocked him to the ground.

Batman loomed over the Joker who grinned up with joyful surprise to see his favorite adversary came to join the party. Scrambling quickly to his feet the two man began to circle one another. The Joker grabbed a nearby goon and tossed him toward Batman before slicing an arc with is blade.

Dodging and knocking down the masked goon Batman threw himself forward and caught air as the Joker spun away in a flash of purple. With a grunt the Joker instantly tackled Batman laughing with insane glee. Once his back met the ground Batman shoved the insane clown from his body and rolled up to strike away the Joker's violent kicks. Batman knocked him down and they began to wrestle in the street.

The scream of pure rage that rang through the street stopped him and the Joker with its chilling cry. A sound like that was the rarest of its kind. Both men ceased fighting and looked up toward the warrior woman in awe.

Excitement grew in the Joker's wide eyes as he watched Esther viciously tear apart more of Crane's mercenaries. She was as brutal as possible with each slash and stab, gutting men, hacking limbs and making her point. Batman could hardly believe what he was seeing. The pure menace that radiated from that woman as she fought off and slaughtered her attackers was unbelievable. Blood and gore were dripping from her body as she spun then kicked out her leg, striking a man in the throat. When her boot fell away Bruce gaped as blood poured from the man's slashed neck. The blade sticking out from her toes caught in the light of the fires burning in the trees around them as she kicked another attacker in the heart.

The Joker giggled when he watched her massacre with his gift and felt a warm sense of pride. "Ahh, have you ever seen such an amazing killer? Look at her go!" The Joker cackled, his laugh booming off the buildings around them.

Batman threw him off and shoved the offensive creature to the ground. The Joker laughed and kicked his feet before bounding up. The expression of horror on Batman's usually stoic face caught the Joker's attention and he continued the tirade savoring every tick of emotion.

The Joker's deep gruff voice was low and menacing, "Have you never seen her kill? I did hear that the two of you had met before. The little Princess is quite a savage isn't she? Oh… you are in for a show!" The malicious cackle the fell from his lips caused many of the nearby men to shiver. Batman punched him in the face as the clown just continued to laugh and stab at him.

The Scarecrow's men began to surround Esther and she viciously cut each assailant to ribbons swirling and slicing in her flawless dance. She was a vision of perfect destruction as she screamed and destroyed each life that dared stand before her.

As she neared on Crane the Joker snarled, "Well, Bat-Man. I can't let her have all the fun." The clown rushed away from the Dark Knight and began to stab his way through the crowd toward the woman. Batman chased after him only to be surrounded by both the Joker's and Crane's men. They slowed him down as he fought his way toward the center of the battle. Esther ignored the Joker's men as they shot at and sliced Crane's mercenaries. However, when she saw the blaze of purple approach she faced him with the promise of pain in her eyes. The Joker's tongue darted over his lips as he reached for her. She spun out of his grasp and into a heavy body.

One of Cranes men wrapped his arms around Esther from behind as the Joker laughed at her. She stomped on the mercenary's instep but he had already let her go, a kitchen knife buried in his eye. Esther turned around to see the corpse fall and kicked the man. As she turned back the Joker winked at her before flicking open his favorite knife and turned toward Crane.

Esther rolled forward and shot out a leg, knocking the clown to the ground before she threw herself forward toward her prey. As she was about to swing her knife into the Scarecrows skull rough purple arms wrapped around her stomach and squeezed until she gagged. Crane watched as the Joker threw Esther to the ground then lunged toward him with a grunt of fury. Esther rolled back to her feet and caught her breath furious that the clown had taken her victory. The next man who came near her felt the impact of her anger; she spun behind him, grabbing his hair, and messily slit his throat. Batman was struggling with all his might to reach the three warring factions at the center of the fray and knocked the men before him aside to get to Esther.

She flung her body at the Joker knocking him to the ground and landing on top of him, holding him under her as she straddled his waist with her hips. The Clown Price of Crime smacked his lips with a groan and a smile as his hand stroked from her thigh, up her back, and to her head as she struggled to hold him still.

"Princess I, ah, owe you one." He giggled in her ear before smashing her head against the ground. She was protected by the metal plates enforcing her wig but it still hurt terribly. She moaned and was swept away from the Joker by Batman yanking hands.

"Now, now Bat-Man! No need for you to get involved in our lover's quarrel," the Joker snarled leaping up with a jerking twitch of movement.

Momentarily disoriented Esther shook her head and tried to clear her vision. Batman held her with one hand to his body and attempted to drag her rabid body away.

"You don't have to do this!" Batman shouted in her ear.

Struggling against his iron grip she snarled "Crane will die for what he did to me."

"It's not too late. Come with me, leave these madmen to themselves!" Batman argued gripping her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes.

The Joker did not like the familiarity in which Bat-Man spoke to Esther, the way his hand touched her cheek, the possessive look in his eye. Fury pulsed through his veins as his cheek twitched.

Lunging forward the Joker slashed at both of them and Batman shoved Esther away to block the attack. Once free Esther rolled to her feet and ran straight toward the laughing Scarecrow. When his hand came up to gas her she windmill kicked his arm, breaking it on the metal plates in her boots. His scream of pain was music to her ears as he fell to his knees. Once more she stomped on his broken arm then kneed him in the face. With a dark laugh she tore off his burlap mask, raised her blade above her head, and slashed it forward with all her strength.

Batman threw himself forward just as Esther made the killing blow against the Scarecrow. Her knife sang against the black armor of Batman's chest when it should have been striking at the heart of her prey.

Her wild eyes met his and she twisted around him shoving him to the ground with a powerful kick to the ribs as she circled toward Crane. He was on his feet backing away while his few remaining men surrounded him. The Joker launched himself into the fight and sliced wildly at the men and the Scarecrow as his insane laugh tumbled from his lips. She dodged as he tried to shove her away and kicked the Joker in the gut before she sprang at the Scarecrow with a feral scream of hate. She knocked Crane to the ground and straddled him with a grin.

Batman grabbed her around the waist and tore her from Crane. The air was forced from her lungs when the hard street hit her back. The full weight of Batman was pressing down on her. Their eyes met and Bruce's dark blue eyes flashed with warning as the wild anger in Esther's icy blue eyes threatened death to anyone who stood in her way.

The pained laughs of the Joker echoed around the street as he crawled to his feet watching Esther struggle. The most horrid scream imaginable ripped past her lips as she twisted in the arms of Batman and threw him from her. Batman reached for her but she quickly and violently blocked his attack. She did not stab but she landed expert strikes with her elbows and legs causing him to back away and guard himself. He could not grab her no matter what technique he tried.

"We've already been over this Batman. You cannot win!" Her heel connected with his sternum and Batman fell right on his back.

It was an odd scene; the Joker's goons were standing around them in a circle having killed all the other mercenaries and watching the drama play out. Esther was not sure if they held back in fear, fascination, or on orders. She did not care so long as they stayed out of her way. The fires in the trees cast eerie lights and shadows on the street and filled the air with smoke. With the pools of blood and corpses at her feet it looked like a scene from hell. Stepping determined through gory mire Esther stalked toward Crane.

The Joker had climbed to his feet and stared at her as he cracked his neck. Esther was tired of playing with the clown and simply rushed past him to kill the last few men around the Scarecrow. The Joker's long leg shot out and kicked her passing body roughly, but she was prepared and blocked the kick as best she could. Batman shot forward and fell upon the clown. Crane saw his chance to drug her as she stumbled and lifted a syringe ready to jam it in her flesh. Her boot flashed out and knocked it from his grasp before she tackled the Doctor with all her might.

Crane was on his back laughing up at her in his excited pained delirium. He smiled as he reached up toward her with his good arm and, like a lover, began to stroke her hip.

Both Batman and the Joker stopped their fight and stared up at her as she prepared to throw the killing strike down upon Crane chest. As she lifted her arms for the final blow a deep stab pierced her arm and she snarled in pain, ripping her eyes from the man beneath her glared at the bat shaped throwing star lodged in her bicep. Ignoring the pain Esther leaned forward with a snarl and renewed force.

Batman used all his strength to leap from the loudly cackling Joker and forced her off Crane with a surge of adrenalin. She was crushed under his massive weight and coughed up a small gasp of blood as her body hit the ground. Crane climbed to his feet and shoved Batman from Esther. She rolled to the side as Crane wrapped his unbroken arm around her and began to drag her dazed body to his van.

She gasped the name, "Jonathan," as she looked up at her captor.

Dr. Crane stopped in his tracks and smiled down at Esther with a strange twist of love and clinical study. His hands pushed her bloody black hair from her face and out of desperation she drove deep into his mind. It caused her great pain as she fumbled through his memories and distorted any memory he had of her. He began to blink, dumbfounded, and she used his distraction to reach between her breasts and grab the small knife concealed there, stabbing it with all her strength into Dr. Jonathan Crane's neck. He fell back with a gurgle as her fatigued body climbed from his and yanked the sharp knife from of his flesh. Her tired arms shook as she fought the overwhelming pain in her head and tried to stab him again.

"NO!" she cried as Batman knocked her knife away and grabbed at her pain wracked form. She was tossed aside as he began to drag the wounded and bleeding Scarecrow away. She rolled on the ground and pushed to stand as Batman backed away with her prey. The flashing lights of approaching police cars were beginning to arrive. Forcing back the pain Esther stumbled to her feet and ripped out the bat shaped knife lodged in her arm. She expertly threw it at the Scarecrow and Batman shielded him with his armored body, deflecting the throwing star as it fell useless to the ground.

Her feral snarl was cut short as the Joker shoved her to the side and hurled his own body toward Crane. Batman launched a cable to the fire escape above him and pulled him and the mumbling Crane upward, evading the Joker's assault. The Joker ran toward them and yelled as he made a leap and missed their feet. Esther scooped up her dropped switchblades from the ground and stumbled forward toward the Joker.

Police cruisers were skidding to a halt and flashing red lights filled the street. Before she could reach the purple menace Esther felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her back into the shadows as she sputtered and screamed in rage.

"Now is not your time," A voice snarled in her ear as she was yanked roughly into the darkness. Two Face had her in his grip, forcing her wildly jerking body from the fight. She was exhausted and she began to calm when his harsh voice passed through her ears. She looked up at the destroyed side of Harvey's face and let him help her escape from the police.

Harvey pulled her toward a car and drove them both away as she panted in the passenger seat and debated on who she desired to kill more Crane, the Joker, or Batman. Her arm was bleeding heavily and she cut a piece of her trench coat to bind her wound. Once the bleeding was under control she turned to her friend.

"The Joker claimed I have you to thank for his interference here tonight?" Her voice was tired and brimming with disappointment.

Harvey rolled his head to face her as he continued driving forward. "You do. I did not think you could face Crane and his army alone."

Her tired head lolled toward him, "How did you know he was coming tonight?"

He turned back to face the road. "One of my men was Crane's mole… When I confronted him last night he confessed thinking I would spare his life."

"Thinking you would spare his life? Sounds like he found the wrong side of the coin," her chuckle was bitter.

"Stop the car Harvey," Esther calmly commanded. He did as she desired, pulling over near the Narrow's and idled the car.

Esther stared at her friend long and hard while calculating the weight of his betrayal. He unflinchingly met her gaze and pulled out his coin.

Pressing it into her hands he offered, "Give it a toss."

Like lightning she flipped in in the air and snatched it in her fist. Slapping it on the back of her hand she uncovered it displaying the perfect shiny side. Harvey would live and Esther would forgive him… eventually.

Esther handed him back the coin and chuckled at Fate. "I'm glad Fate chose not to kill you. But just so you know, I am still really pissed off."

Harvey actually smiled and chuckled as she leaned forward with a kiss for his handsome cheek. "Thank you for the ride."

Climbing exhausted from the car she melded into the shadows as he drove away. Esther had battled Batman, the Joker, and Crane all at once and she had not been victorious. The odds tonight had not been in her favor and Fate had allowed Crane to live. The memory or her twisting the memories of Crane, a feat she did not even know she was capable of slightly disturbed her. The intimate contact of touching his mind so closely had left her feeling dirty and drained. She was not even sure if it had worked and wondered if Esther Cain would now have to disappear.

The walk home through the sewers was long and she was exhausted as she approached her dock's house. She had bleed through her bandage. The arm of her trench coat was a bloody mess. Steeping into her kitchen she stripped off all her clothes and made a weary path upstairs. She took the hottest shower of her life and watched the pink tinted water drain from her body. The heat helped dissipate the lingering pain throbbing in her skull from whatever she had done to Crane.

Though she was weak covered in bruises and several scrapes, aside from the bloody slice in her arm she was more or less whole. Inspecting the wound she could see that she needed stitches. With a sigh she stepped from the hot steaming shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Well Heeellllloooo Princess-sa," growled the angry low voice of the Joker from her bedroom. His large frame was sitting on her bed playing with the Joker card he had left there weeks ago.

Esther stood there wet and bleeding as she glared at her reason for failure tonight. Fisting her hands caused a fresh swell of blood to begin pouring down her arm. A dripping path of red dots was left behind on her wood floor as she stepped forward to stand directly before the murderous clown.

Her uninjured arm slapped him, rocking his head to the side as he began to laugh at her. He laughed harder as she lashed out at him with the pathetic remnants of her strength. The instant he saw her grow drained he snatched at her wrists and pulled her forward into a bruising kiss. She snarled and bit him as he giggled in wicked glee against her mouth. His strong arms snaked around her, pushing her body against his as he threw his head back in twisted laughter.

"That was not the goodnight kiss I had in mind," he mocked her while smacking his lips as staring down at his captured bleeding hostage.

"Crane would be dead right now if you had never interfered! Trying to distract me with a date? You are such an ass!" She screamed at his face and began to struggle against his embrace.

"Calm down wild thing. It was such great-ta fun! Even the date part…" His voice had gone from laughing shrilly to deep and purring as the sentence dripped from his smeared lips. He gave her one crushing painful squeeze to still her raging body.

"You smashed my head into the pavement!" She screamed at him.

He laughed with childlike giggles, "YOU smashed mine into a wall first."

He looked at the dark purple bruise hidden in the hair at her temple leaned forward to press a rough kiss against the swelling.

"There, all better!" he teased as she groaned in pain and squeezed her eyes shut.

She turned her eyes up and met his dark villainous gaze. "You should be thanking me for not killing you. It would have been simple," she snarled.

"Right back at cha." The Joker grinned down at her. "But what would Gotham be like if it lost the Joker or its little dark demon Princess?"

Esther rolled her eyes at his bizarre Joker logic and rested her forehead against his chest. Too tired to argue she mumbled against his bloodstained shirt. "You really need a shower."

She felt the rumble of laughter under her face and leaned back with a tired expression, "And I need to stitch up my arm."

"Oh stitches! I will do it!" the Joker said with enthusiasm as he let her go and grabbed her arm to see the inch long vertical slice on her bicep. "Oh ho ho. Bat-Man got you good!" He squealed and played with the wound.

"Your fingers are dirty, stop poking at me!" She squealed and yanked her blood soaked arm back.

"Fine! You are always so worried about being clean." He complained walking past her. "I will wash my hands but then I AM stitching up your arm-mah."

Esther followed him into the bathroom and rinsed her arm under the shower, washing away the covering of drying blood from her skin. A few minutes later they were down in the kitchen. The Joker sat in a chair before her and grinned lecherously enjoying each stich he jabbed through her skin. She watched his work, with a half grin.

"Why am I not surprised that you would be so good at this?" She chucked lightly shaking her arm as he clucked at her for moving.

Esther looked out the window toward her garden. It was still very dark outside and all she could see was the reflection of the Joker expertly pulling her skin together. He was bruised and battered under the sweat streaked paint on his face. The beating he had received from both her and Batman did not seem to affect his body at all; somehow he was energetic and happy. When he tied the last knot he reached into her kit and smeared the herbal salve on her stitches as she twisted her lips into a wry grin and met his eyes.

"Who knew you cared so much?" She mocked with a leer as she leaned back in her chair and narrowed her eyes.

The Joker looked amused and gave her a quick shove as she laughed at him. "It's okay to admit your feelings Joker. You've loved me from the moment you set eyes on me! Now get the fuck out."

She cackled as she left the room and climbed the steps to her bedroom. The look on his face had been priceless and she smiled as she tucked herself into bed. Sleep came almost the instant her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**This was a long one! Thanks for reading and please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I am overwhelmed at the awesome reviews I received for the last chapter! Thank you so much for letting me know how much you liked it. Massive overhauls are coming for the next few chapters so they might not be posted daily… but there should still be several a week. Make sure you follow the story so you can be immediately updated on new chapters. Lots of love and appreciation to: kindleflame5, DenicA, Gigi E, mithrabear, CeliaSingsSongs, and mystery reader for the reviews.**

**Chapter 31**

Esther woke sore and discontent in the afternoon sun. Knowing Batman, Crane was no where she could reach him… at least for now. Unsure of her next move she swung her legs to the side of the bed and gently massaged her temples. Her head still hurt from the surge of energy she had expended disfiguring Crane's mind. It had been a huge risk exposing her identity to Crane, one that had not paid off. A light paranoia settled on her skin as she wondered if Crane would remember her, would he tell the police? Esther had been happy with her career and friends and now she might lose it all. Drawing in a deep breath she mentally repeated her mantra, "No one can escape their Fate, not even me."

When a warm hand settled on her lower back Esther almost jumped out of her skin. Lying in his normal spot was the Joker, watching her with sleepy questioning eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave," Esther grumbled at him.

He shrugged with a naughty giggle, "You didn't mean it."

She glared at him with narrowed eyes. His paint had been washed away and he looked clean. His arms and face were bruised, especially his jaw. Esther probably didn't look much better. She leaned her elbows on her knees facing the window, dismissing him and rubbing her temples again. Her mind was a storm of loose ends. Crane, Bruce, her freedom all were a jumble of unfinished thoughts. Bruce had given her his vow… and she would hold him to it. Despite her fury she could not blame Batman for his interference, he was what he was, but she would make him pay if he broke his word. Bruce has seen just how far she would go, had seen the carnage she could create, and she deliberated what he thought of her now.

Rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck with a loud groan she heard the Joker chuckle behind her. The Joker's hand lightly stroked her lower back as she leaned forward trying to ignore him as she continued to stretch her sore limbs. When much of the tension had been eased Esther stood from the bed and approached her window. The bright spring afternoon highlighted the wildly blooming fruit trees in her yard. A small gust of wind pushed through the boughs and, like snow, white and pink petals began to fall.

Softly smiling she reached for a nearby brush and began to pull it through her long hair as she contemplated what the new situation of her life might be. Would Bruce hunt her now? She had been honest with him, but hearing her say she was a murderer and seeing her decimate and disembowel several men in front of him were two different things. Recalling their conversation she remembered declaring that his vow would be difficult for him, that he would suffer. The words had rung true at the time and now she knew Batman was struggling with his own honor.

And just where would Batman hide Crane? The Scarecrow had been injured; he would have needed medical attention for his shattered arm. With Batman and the PD knowing the Joker wanted Crane dead there was no way they would take him to Arkham. A hospital maybe… somewhere out of Gotham?

The Joker watched her as she stood by the window and enjoyed the show as she stared out the window, naked, brushing her hair.

"Something on you mind?" He asked with a boyish silly voice leaning up on the pillows and grinning.

"Are you still here?" She mocked over her shoulder as she continued to enjoy the view of her garden.

The Joker grabbed his chest as if he had been wounded and made a sad puppy face at her. "You know Princess; you should see the funny side."

She turned to look at him with a quizzical expression and wondered at his words, "The funny side? I slaughtered my way through a torrent of thugs and thanks to the interference of men this did not concern, I failed. For all I know Crane has shared my identity with the world and Esther Cain can no longer exist. After last night everything may change. What's funny?"

"That despite your, ah, _failure_, if my men and I had not come you would most likely be dead or in Cranes hands. **I** **rescued you**… **again**." His voice was a low, dark, an excited purr of sheer delight.

Esther narrowed her eyes and lowered her chin toward her chest, staring at him with calculated anger. The odd ring of his words held some twisted truth. She had been ridiculously outnumbered but conjecture was not fact.

With a snort she denunciated, "I never imagined my hero would also try to stab and beat me during the rescue. You have a warped view of romance."

He climbed, tall and naked, from the bed and approached her slowly. She stood with her arms crossed over her ribs and glared at him as he came forward. The myriad of bruises on his torso looked painful and Esther knew she was responsible for several of them. That thought made her feel a little better. When he stood before her his features were soft despite the triumph that blazed in his eyes. Long warm fingers came up to stroke back the wild hair that waved madly around her face. He tucked her hair behind her ear and ran the pads of his fingertips lightly down her bruised temple, over her cheek, and across her jaw before turning her chin up to meet his eyes.

"I never tried to stab you little demon," His tongue darted over his lips before he continued, "I just, ah, threw you around a little."

His other hand came up, pushing her hair over her shoulder and gripping her neck softly as his thumb ran up and down her flesh. She stared up at him with petulant eyes as he continued his seductive caress.

"I specifically remember your blade swinging right at me when Batman-."

The Joker interrupted her. His arm snaked around her while the grip on her chin intensified. He held her gaze as he shouted down at her, "BAT-MAN!" The Joker's eyes flared wide and his tongue darted out, "Predictable BAT-MAN! Did he or did he not get his paws off you when I swung my knife? Hmmmm?"

As a flash of memory surged through his bran he pulled her chin even closer and drilled his gaze into her unamused eyes. "He seemed awfully _familiar_ with you last night. I got the impression he was more interested in dragging you away then capturing you."

"Funny, I was under the impression he was trying to save Crane from both of us…" She spat back at him.

Lowering his head until it was inches from hers he watched her with an unsettled madness in his eyes. "Answer me woman!" The Joker snarled.

"We have fought side by side and we have fought against each other." She growled back meeting his angry eyes with a dangerous glint in her own. "Despite all that, **_Batman _**rescued me from Crane before he could rape me."

The Joker leaned even closer as his cheek twitched, "And then he rescued Crane from **_you_**… Abandoned you, injured in the street, with the _murderous _Joker after he had seen us try to rip each other apart. Doesn't sound like he cares much for your life now..." The unhinged vehemence that poured from him bespoke of his anger then a malicious leer came to his face. "Probably thinks you're dead."

When he saw the fury burn in her eyes at his words he pushed even farther. "I enjoyed watching you beat him senseless… tell me, why didn't you just kill him?"

Esther remained stubbornly silent, staring with anger into the dark depth of the Joker's eyes

The sing song he used when he was most dangerous poured form his evilly grinning lips, "The look on Bat-Man's face when he watched you slaughter all those men. The horror, it was quite fun to watch-cha. He had no idea what you were when he rescued you, DID HE?" His dangerous deep yell echoed around the room.

Twisting the knife deeper he continued, "But now your little _friend_ knows just how vicious you are. He even gave you a chance to redeem yourself and you refused. Batman and Gotham will now know and fear you as the killer you are."

His words were crushing but facts were facts, Bruce would probably never smile at her again. Refusing to allow the Joker to see even a hint of her sorrow she growled back. "Is there a point to this rant Joker? Are you upset that Batman tried to save a woman he did not understand? It is his nature to protect, just as it is your nature to destroy."

The grip on her chin lightened and he smiled maliciously down at her, intrigued with her answer, "And what is your nature Princess?"

The burning honesty in her eyes drew his absorbed attention, "I am neutral Joker; I take no side. I do exactly as I please. I follow no rules but my own… and I survive."

His eyes had grown more excited with each word she had spoken. It was as if she were speaking his creed. "Sounds like you are more a part of Chaos than you know." He kissed her hungrily as she opened her eyes in surprise. His moods shifted so suddenly that she had difficulty keeping up. Relieved that the conversation had strayed from Batman she began to relax.

She whispered against his lips, "I am not Chaos, I am Balance. I was happy living as Esther Cain. If Crane told the world my identity I will have to leave Gotham."

He lifted his head and murmured against her ear, "There is still room for you in Gotham Princess. Now, ah, you'll just live a little more in the dark." His voice sounded almost excited by the idea as a small grin twisted his scars.

She stepped away and drew her eyebrows together, "What? Take off the mask and embrace the role of Joker's fuck buddy? That will happen the same day you wipe off the war paint and get a job at Wayne Towers."

"Fuck buddy?" The Joker was laughing at her now. "I'm sure we can come up with a better title than that."

She pulled back her lips in a snarl and balled up her fists, "If you say the word whore I will kill you right now."

His laughter stopped abruptly, "That was not the label I had in mind."

"Do not label me at all. I am no Harley Quinn, find another girl for that," She snarled.

"So the fearless Esther Cain is afraid of something after all," The Joker mocked her with a low angry voice. "Don't want to world to know you enjoy fucking the Joker. Frightened of what people will think?"

"Just stop with your mind games. So long as I have my freedom I don't give shit what other people think. Besides, the higher-ups of Gotham's underworld already know that we are fucking," She growled flashing angry eyes at him.

"Do they now?" the malicious smirk on his face was hungry and excited as it started deeply into her flashing ice blue eyes.

She glared at him, "You know they do. Harvey made it clear. Apparently YOU _publicly_ claimed me, whatever the fuck that means. What do you guys all get together and bid on women? I'm not an object Joker." She tossed her arms up and shoved against his chest.

He tossed back his head and began to shrilly laugh. When his black eyes glowed with pleasure as they locked on her she could recognize his thoughts clearly. The Joker was overjoyed that she understood the others knew not to touch her. She was his.

He stepped toward her again grinning madly, "Accept that you are known as mine. No one would dare touch you."

Frustrated she put her hands on his chest wanting space from his suffocating presence, "Crane did."

Refusing to let her go he wrapped his arms around her. When he spoke his tone was oddly comforting, "And he will die a slow horrible death for it."

"He would have been dead last night if not for you. You stole my victory." The dejection in her voice made the Joker giggle as he began to nuzzle her neck.

His strong fingers began to knead her back and neck as he murmured against her skin, "There there, little demon. No need to sound so sad."

"Stop mocking me. I am not sad! I am disappointed… mostly in YOU."

"I know how to make you feeeeeeel better." He sing songed against her neck before quickly scooping her up and tossing her back on the bed.

He was on her in an instant licking her ear as she complained against his shoulder, "I'm not in the mood Joker. Get off."

Lightly restraining he weak attempts to push him away he began to nip at her neck and mumbled, "You will be."

As his light bites worked down her neck his jagged nails ran lightly over the flesh of her belly, tracing circles and strange shapes until she was covered in goose bumps. Softly scratching nails ran over her collar bone and down her shoulder until he circled the perfect line of stitches on her bicep. He continued down her arm and to her hand grasping it in his own and pulling her arm around his neck. The playful look that sparkled in his eyes matched the leer on his lips. She stared at him with a slightly relaxed slightly annoyed expression and remained motionless. Biting his lower lip and grinning he accepted the challenge and began to expertly seduce her.

Kissing a wet trail down to her breasts he circled his tongue around her nipple but did not touch it. He did the same to her other breast then blew cold air against her flesh. Her nipples tightened immediately even without contact. As he watched her body's reaction he threw her a look that was dripping with lust. Esther's eyes softened and her lips parted as she lay back on the pillow watching him. The look on his face alone caused warmth to spread and pool between her thighs. He kneeled between her legs and continued to touch her skin… everywhere except the places she desired most while she laid still, waiting to see what he'd do. Stroking the bruises on her legs, belly, collar bones, arms, he watched her relax and follow his hands with her eyes in his weird game of connect the dots.

Esther could see his erection as it pulsed to attention and smiled wickedly when their eyes met. He trailed one hand down between her legs and dipped it inside her pulling it out before she could experience much pleasure.

He held the wet slick finger up between them, "Not in the mood?" Watching her eyes he licked it clean and saw each tick of her growing excitement.

Esther's nipples were rock hard, her clit was aching and he had barely even touched her. When the Joker made no move to continue her gaze became dark. Starring with greed he waited for her to beg. A flash of anger passed through Esther's mind, The Joker had taken enough from her and now she would take from him. Sitting up suddenly, she flipped the surprised man under her and lowered her body onto his straining cock before he could retaliate. He smacked his lips as she pushed her hands against his chest, fingers splayed as she began to rock her hips at her own pace. Using his body for her pleasure she tossed back her head and wantonly rode him despite the soreness in her legs.

When his hands came to her hips to grab her and master the woman above him she snarled and tore his fingers away. Leaning forward still pulsing up and down she griped one hand around the side of his neck and met his eyes with an angry challenge, daring him to interrupt her again. With her body angled forward every roll of her hips pressed her aching nub against his coarse pubic hair and she moaned softly as the pleasure built up in her core. Each time her body descended and took in his thickness a completely wild look would pass though the Joker's wide brown eyes. He reached out to touch her again and Esther grabbed both his hands, intertwining their fingers, and held them down on either side of his head. A warning glance passed through her eyes as she stared at the man beneath her. Inhaling deeply she began to ride him harder. The Joker's dark eyes were amused and incredibly excited at her aggression. Watching her move above him, watching her take, was doing strange things to his body. He wanted to fight her back, to dominate, but he was so enthralled with the moment he did not move. He wanted, needed, to see what she would do.

The swing of her breasts above his chest teased her nipples as they skimmed his skin. A fierce kiss was pressed against his mouth, her tongue invading him and exploring the scars from the inside. A choking moan left him, and she clenched her vice around his cock as a reward for good behavior. He bucked up at the sensation and she did it again, winding him up, with each milking squeeze. He was shuddering and she knew he wanted to touch her but she would not allow it. She was in total control. Leaning back she used his hands for support and furiously pounded against him, wetness was smeared all over her thighs as she slipped him all the way to the tip and then squeezing, glided down upon his cock. His eyes were locked between their bodies, watching her pussy take him in over and over, mesmerized by the shiny wetness she had drenched him in. The Joker began to breathe hard and against his will felt the shudder of an overpowering orgasm begin to take over his body.

The snarl plastered on his lips as his eyes clenched shut undid her. He began to jerk and buck roughly shoving back into her passage and she could feel his cock twitching as he came. The hot pulsing fluid filled her as the Joker groaned and gasped. The savage roar that passed his lips made her body ache and she leaned back farther and found her own loud release, grinding her hips against him until the last thrill of pleasure had passed. As the final wave left her body she let her head fall back and closed her eyes, gasping at the ceiling.

She could feel him slick with sweat and her fluid panting beneath her and it brought a wicked smile to her lips. He met her gaze with a devious grin and the promise in his eyes for retribution.

Their fingers were still entwined when he yanked her down to his chest and growled, "I created a monster."

She licked the salt from his skin in a trail from his neck to his ear then answered, "I was always a monster. You just taught me how to fuck."

The evil chuckle that rattled his chest proved just how pleased he was. He untangled his fingers from her slack hands and raked them up and down her back as she purred, spoiled and satisfied.

The ring of a cell phone started to ping through the room and Esther eyeballed the Joker's discarded trousers by the door. Crawling off him she walked into the bathroom and started the shower. The hot water felt good against her sore limbs and she took her time scrubbing and shaving feeling more human by the second. While the water pattered against her back her thoughts went to the Joker. Sex had alleviated her stress almost instantly and she wondered if he had done it on purpose. She had the impression that he was trying to comfort her in his strange way.

Much more relaxed and still a little excited at the memory of him submitting to her she stepped out of the water and began to dry off. In her bathroom mirror she studied the new pattern of bruises dotted across her skin. Her face was unmarred except for the mostly concealed black and blue lump near her temple. Small and large bruises dotted much of the rest of her body especially her elbows and hands. The gash on her arm was red but the stitches were straight and she had a feeling the scar would be practically unnoticeable once healed.

Walking back into the bedroom she watched as the naked Joker stared out a window and barked orders at whoever was on the other end of the phone. The sound of the dresser opening caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder at her while she quickly dressed. She turned her back and left the room fiddling with the ties of her hoodie as she padded down the stairs.

Esther stopped short when she entered the kitchen. The first aid kit was no longer out and her bloody knives had been cleaned. Shiny, they sat on the center of her kitchen table. Her head turned toward the washing machine and she lifted the lid. The damp clothes from last night still sat in the drum. Laughing to herself she thought, _"If he had finished the laundry I would have questoned if I had knocked his head harder than I thought…"_

Hungry, she whipped up a batch of pancakes and hummed to herself as they cooked on the griddle. The wonderful breakfast smell filled the air as she flipped the first batch and praised the gods for creating butter. By the time she had finished, the Joker ambled into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair waiting for food. He was in his horribly bloody clothes from last night and Esther smirked a little at his appearance.

The look on his face when she plopped down the stack of pancakes covered in butter was like that of a happy little boy. It made her laugh, especially when he began to drown the flapjacks in gratuitous amounts of syrup. They ate together in silence as Esther gazed out her window at the garden. He was clearly enjoying the food as he chowed down, making the sounds of a happy man. Her fingers idly touched the nearest switchblade.

He grunted with his mouth full, "I didn't sharpen them," when he saw her fingers playing with her knife.

The Joker's voice brought her back from her daydream and she smiled softly at him. She stood to take her dishes away and dumped a few more pancakes on his plate. He grinned up, still chewing as she smirked at him. While he finished round two she washed the dishes and pulled the laundry from the dryer. The beautiful dress from last night was beyond repair, as was the trench coat. Both would need to be destroyed. Her finger poked through the gash in the sleeve where the throwing star had stabbed her and pursed her lips. She did not want to think about Bruce now.

As the Joker finished the last of his food Esther scooped up her knives and walked out to the porch. Sitting in Gran's old wooden rocker she hummed to herself as she pulled the whetstone across her blade. The door opened and the Joker strode out fully dressed and ready to leave. She looked up to see his paint fresh and wicked on his face and studied it for a moment, enjoying the stark vibrant contrast. He grunted at her then walked away as she resumed sharpening her knives and softly humming.

When all her knives where deadly sharp Esther curled up on the couch and flipped on the news. The headlines were filled with the carnage found on the streets of High Town. Cameramen captured video of the scene long after Esther and any other survivors had left. Images of firefighters hosing down the charred trees and EMT's covering the massive amount of bodies filled the screen. The title, "7th Street Massacre" was embossed behind the anchorman covering the story.

No matter the angle the cameramen shot, pools of blood and chunks of gore filled the road. Cocking her head to the side Esther had to admit it was a lot more carnage then she remembered. She cringed inwardly again thinking of how Bruce must loathe her now.

The media claimed it was a turf war between the Joker and the Scarecrow intervened upon by Batman. The lack of information was frustration. There was no mention of the Scarecrow's capture, no mention of her, and she wondered what it meant. Had Bruce kept his vow or was he setting a trap for her?

She grew sad as it dawned on her that their friendship was probably over. Esther had grown to care deeply for Bruce. He had been a constant in her life for the last eight months and despite her anger she would miss him. Knowing that she would have to face him she figured she may as well get it over with.

With a sigh she headed upstairs to make herself presentable. Donning a long sleeved turquoise dress she concealed most of her bruises. To hide the marks on her knees and legs she wore black tights and stiletto boots. Her makeup was soft, inviting, her hair curled gently away from her face. As she was applying red lipstick she caught herself in a quick vision and saw an image of Bruce. He was older, grey at the temples and horribly withdrawn. The flash had been so brief Esther wondered if she had just imagined it.

Uncomfortable she stood up and made the long trip to Bruce's penthouse. It was early in the evening and she knew in her heart he would be there. Cautiously she snaked through the darkness and stole into the back passages of the Wayne Foundation building. Once in elevator she pushed in the code that she had seen him use all those months ago. When it worked she wondered to herself if he had changed it back hoping she would be able to come to him. When the elevator opened into the expansive and plush penthouse Esther steeped forward uncertain that she was doing the right thing. He was there just as she knew he would be; sitting in a chair and brooding. His eyes were locked on the Gotham skyline and his mind seemed far away as his fingers brushed his messy hair back over his head.

"Hello Bruce," She called with a hesitant voice as she stepped forward.

Shocked he looked over at her standing innocently in the doorway. The expression on his face was as if he was seeing a ghost. Once he collected himself he sprang from his chair with livid eyes and rushed toward her, grabbing her arms in a rough grip. Esther hissed as he pressed against her stiches but in his fury he did not notice.

"Do you have any idea what I have been going through looking for you? I went to your apartment last night and you never showed up! All day I looked, thinking you had been cut to pieces by that maniac," he growled at her with fury giving her a shake.

She narrowed her eyebrows, "After last night did you really expect me to go there? I was wounded; I needed to hide!"

"From me?" His voice almost broke when he yelled out the words.

"After our battle last night, what you saw, I was unsure if I could trust you." She grimaced pulling away from his rough grip. Her arm began to bleed a lazy red spot through her turquoise sleeve. He looked down on the bright red spreading stain horrified.

Bruce yanked up her sleeve to see her newly mended gash. Two of her stitches had torn and a red trail of blood began to trickle down her arm. His eyes ran over the damage his throwing star had created and studied various other bruises, lingering at the purple lump hidden in her hair.

He dragged her to a nearby chair and pushed her back into it. When she plopped against the seat her eyes went wide with surprise and aggravation.

Annoyance laced her voice, "What are you doing? I just have a little scratch… one you put there by the way…" Then she cocked her head and conceded, "It was a good throw..." By the end of her ramble she was sniggering softly.

Pressing his lips in a tight line he ignored her and left the room, hurrying back with a first aid kit. Bruce began to clean the wound refusing to meet her eyes. He pulled out a kit and used tweezers to remove her broken stitches. Kneeling beside her he began to thread a curved needle.

She slapped his hand away. "Here, let me do it. I have seen your scars and I don't think that you are particularly talented in this department," Esther announced taking the needle, stabbing it through her skin and pulling the first stich through.

"Esther wait! Stop it; I haven't even given you anything for pain yet." He watched her wide eyed as she expertly and quickly finished.

He helped her tie off the ends as she laughed under her breath. "For the pain? Did you not see me get my ass kicked last night? That was painful… this is nothing."

"This is not funny…" He was serious and angry as he wrapped gauze around her wounded bicep.

"Oh come on Bruce, it is a little funny. You, me, the Joker, and Crane all in a battle at once. Battles like that are the stuff great stories are made of. Some day you will tell your kids all about it," she winked at him laughing as he got angrier.

His dark blue eyes flashed up, "In all the years I have never seen anything like last night. What the hell were you doing there Esther? You were alone surrounded by a sea of thugs, Why? Just for revenge against Crane? Do you value your life so lowly?"

"That sea of thugs, as you so wonderfully described them, was coming for me. I would not risk the lives of the people at my party or let Crane use them as leverage against me. I chose to get there first and catch Crane and his army off guard to help even the odds."

His dark blue eyes gazed deep into hers, "I don't understand."

Meeting his gaze she explained, "The Scarecrow knows who I am Bruce, he has been hunting me since the night you pulled me away from that horrible house."

Esther sighed and took his hands in her when he finished the binding, "Crane is a sick man. He has some twisted infatuation. He has already had me under his power once." Her eyes grew angry. "What he tried to do to me I'm sure he has successfully done to many other women. You saved a demented rapist last night from a death he deserved. A man who still has knowledge that can hurt me."

Her words hit him like a slap in the face. Almost ashamed he met her eyes. "I could have helped you Esther. Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me any of this?"

"I trust Bruce, but Batman would only stand in my way. If you had not shown up Crane would be dead and my problem would be over." Though she tried to conceal the bitterness in her voice in seeped through and stained her words.

"Crane will be behind bars. He will have no power over you," Bruce spoke with faith as he measured her words in his mind.

"No! He has already escaped twice. Do not underestimate him. Even locked away he has influence; what's to stop him from sending others to carry out his will?" Esther raised her voice and bore her gaze into Bruce's dark determined blue eyes. "Crane must die. If both the Joker and I want him dead it's only a matter of time. You cannot hide him forever."

"Listen to yourself Esther. He is no longer a threat to you. After I carried him away he was a babbling idiot."

She raised an untrusting brow, "What?"

Bruce sighed and explained, "He kept talking about his lover but could not remember her name or what she looked like. He had a different answer every time and the more he talked about it the more confused he became. He had to be straightjacketed."

A slow delighted smile spread across her face as she listened. Her mental maneuver had worked. This was quite a breakthrough. "Is that true Wayne? And he survived my little," she motioned to her neck with a stabbing movement.

His shoulders began to relax as he witnessed her relieved smile. Reaching up warm fingers he softly felt the raised lump near her temple. "Yes, and it's true."

The excited gleam in her eyes worried him, "Leave him be Esther. You have me in an awkward situation. I do not want to fight you."

She tuned in her seat and placed her hands on his face, brushing his mind with her power. "Are you going to keep your vow? After the massacre you witnessed last night, after what you saw me do?"

Once she mentioned the carnage his eyes grew wary and he spoke in measured words. "Massacre is the right word. Even Ra's al Ghul would not have used such tactics."

She could not help but laugh, "Don't lie to yourself. Fear and brutality were his specialties. The man was absolutely ruthless. Never forget that I was honest with you when I told you I show no mercy to those Fate sends to me."

Esther brushed her thumbs over the dark circles under his eyes, "I faced a mob alone, Fear is a powerful weapon. I did whatever it took to survive."

"I can't begin to tell you how it felt to leave you there with the Joker…" The pain in his eyes caused her heart to clench. "Why was he even there?"

"He wasn't supposed to be. The Joker has his own issues with Crane." She answered lightly brushing his hair back with her fingers.

Bruce was no fool, "The clown spoke to me Esther, He knew who you were. The way he spoke… He sounded almost like an… admirer."

"I have been around Gotham for a very long time. You are not the only person who has seen me in action. Last year the Joker saw me save a little girl from being raped in the Narrows. I think he admired my style."

The horror on Bruce's face grew as she spoke, "You're style?"

She continued to stroke his hair and met his gaze unflinchingly, "Because I use a knife."

He shook his head and gently pulled her fingers from his hair but his voice was rough. "The Joker is demented, a psychopath Esther. You are lucky he didn't kill you. How did you escape last night?"

Smiling softly she answered, "A friend arrived just as you vanished with Crane. They pulled me to safety."

"A friend?" he said with a skeptical expression.

"Ouch Bruce," She teased chuckling softly. "Yes, even I have friends."

"Something else has been bothering me…" He asked leaning forward on his knees and gently placing his hands on her lap. "Why didn't you kill the Joker when you had the chance?"

His question surprised her and she could not help but ask, "Were you disappointed I did not do what you are unwilling to? Did you want me to kill the Joker?"

Bruce did not answer her but turned his gaze away to stare out the window. That was answer enough.

She placed her palm gently against his cheek and turned his head back to face her, "Should Fate ever demand that I take his life, or should my own life be threatened, I would not hesitate to kill your nemesis. That said you must understand that I have absolutely no interest in the Joker's doings around Gotham. I stay out of his way and he seems to stay out of mine… most of the time."

"Try to remember Bruce; I have my own mission, my own work to carry out. I am not Batman. I don't fight every criminal who crosses my path. I maintain the balance of shadows and light so that Gotham remains stable."

Bruce could not understand, "How can you not care what he does? He has murdered countless innocents…"

With a sigh Esther leaned closer, "This is Gotham… There are no innocents here. Don't you see the separate role the three of us carry? He is what Gotham brought on itself, created from the absolute evil that people allow to exist here. He too has a purpose; to force the city to see itself for what it is and to evolve… or burn." When she finished her words her voice fell away and she fell lost into a dark vision.

Esther saw herself standing at the window of this very room staring out over a crumbling city. Her face was older, softly scowling. She could sense the fear and madness of the people below her. A familiar voice called behind her, and she began to turn. The vision ended and a cold feeling settled in her gut… Dark times were ahead for Gotham.

"Esther?" it was not the voice from her dream and she blinked her eyes overwhelmed by what she just witnessed. "Esther?" Bruce called again.

Aware of herself she met Bruce's gaze and tried to quiet the pounding of her heart. Whatever was coming to Gotham would be huge and Esther had the sinking suspicion that she would have had a hand in it. That voice… the older woman in the prophecy had known it but present Esther had no idea who it was.

"Are you ok? You look upset…" Bruce's face was much closer to hers now as he brushed back her hair and watched her darting eyes.

As if to console herself she stood and walked toward the very window from her vision. There at her feet in twinkling lights was her city, whole and beautiful. Bruce had come to stand behind her; certain she had seen a terrible vision.

His hand came to rest on her shoulder as he watched her face in the reflection of the glass. That expression, he had never seen it on her face… She was disturbed.

"Was it the Joker?" His voice was soft and persuasive.

Her eyes were still fixed on the shimmering night skyline. "The Joker?" She sounded confused by the question.

"Did you have a vision of the Joker?" his voice was a little firmer.

"No. I saw something… I don't know. Something significant, but not enough to understand. I can't describe it." She was rambling.

Turning she look at Bruce and studied him quietly. Batman was not in the city in her vision. This Bruce was too weak to handle what was coming. Esther stared deep into his eyes, measuring his worth, his potential, and wondered just what fate had in store for him.

"Bruce I need to know. Will you keep your vow?" Her voice was steady and concerned.

He pulled her into a hug and sighed heavily against her. "You have me at a loss for what to do with you."

She had her chin on his chest as she looked up into his beautiful dark blue eyes, "It is no easy matter to survive a battle with me Bruce. You did what you had to do because it is your nature; including injuring a woman you care for." She sighed deeply against his chest then looked back into his eyes. "I came here _unarmed_ to face the man who fought bravely for a horrible creature last night, the man who took my victory away. Despite my extreme anger I accept what you are; please try to extend me the same courtesy? I do not want you as an enemy."

Silence hung heavy in the air as Esther gave him time to soak in what she had said. She had trusted him by coming here injured and vulnerable to give him a chance to really see her. If he betrayed her now it would be the end of one of them.

Bruce rocked her slowly in his arms the way he loved to do as he smelled her hair and lay a cheek against her head. He had refused to listen as she had tried over and over again to warn him. Recognizing his fault and stubbornness at the situation he groaned inwardly and held her a little tighter. She did not prey on the weak, she did not terrorize Gotham… But she was a ruthless killer of evil men. In a twisted way the innocent were only helped by her dark nocturnal activities. He wondered just how many deaths stuck to her fingers and shuddered for her soul.

"I will keep my vow. But know that I will fight you to the death if I must to protect the lives of others. If I see you on the streets at night it may be war between us." He could feel her relax against his chest.

"I understand. It's getting late, I should go." She spoke softly as she pulled away with a thankful smile.

"Crane is not at Arkham so don't get any ideas about going there." Bruce warned as he saw the twinkle in her eye.

She turned an innocent gaze at him, "If Crane is the raving lunatic you claim then it is more fitting that he should live his life condemned to madness." She smiled. "Besides, the Joker wants him dead. I would not give a penny for his life."

After a thought she looked back into Bruce's eyes, "You should be careful Bruce. The Joker is not the psychopath you believe him to be, his mind operates on a completely different level. One day he might not find it so entertaining to let you live."

He nodded and considered her words. The tension between them had settled but there was still a strain of discord. Bruce straightened and rolled his shoulders with a loud crack as Esther chuckled under her breath. She knew that he must be in as much pain today as she was… well maybe less, he didn't have stitches.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and follow. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is another long one for you to enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and feedback! I can't tell you how much I love waking up and seeing them in my inbox. Lots of love and appreciation to: mithrabear, DenicA, Gigi E, CeliaSingsSongs, kindleflame5, and LemonLover.**

**Chapter 32**

Grateful to be able to return to her life, free and safe, Esther sat at her desk Monday morning with a large bouquet of purple roses she had brought from her garden. Simply enjoying the moment she took deep breath and inhaled the wonderful scent of her flowers. Madeline had the morning off and the silence of the office wrapped around her as she fingered though the newspaper. The Monday edition of the Gotham Gazette and the Gotham Globe had fantastic articles about the Exhibition. Photos of Bruce and Abbey smiling as she described her paintings graced the newspapers' society pages. Esther choked on her tea as she looked closer at the largest photo in the Gotham Globe. An excited Abbey was pointing at the very painting Bruce bought… and there, in the background was the clean face of the Joker smiling wickedly at the camera.

"He is nuts!" she laughed as she wiped the spilled tea off her chin.

This was just too good. Esther had to have this framed. Carefully she cut out the photo and designed to order a frame for it. Turning back to the article she read how well Abbey had been received. It was true that Abbey was exceptionally talented but as an emerging artist she would have never garnered this amount of press on her own… this recognition was thanks to Bruce Wayne. Every single piece had sold; even now the phone was ringing as people asked what was still available.

What seemed ironic to Esther was the fact that the "7th street Massacre" had taken place only a few blocks away and not one person at the party had been aware. Madeline had left her an email at the end of the night commenting on how late everyone had stayed, how successful it had been. It was a relief that Gotham tended to be completely oblivious when it was cavorting. One would think that a grenade blast and a good twenty minutes of gunfire would grab someone's attention but apparently Esther had hired a very loud DJ.

When noon came around Madeline strolled into the office and trotted right back to Esther and plopped down in the chair across from her desk with a mischievous smirk.

"So… Esther. Your date at the exhibition was HOT." Madeline teased in a way a girl can only tease another girl.

Esther flushed lightly and snorted turning back to her computer screen, "He is, I agree. He is very good looking." She sipped her tea hoping Madeline would take the hint and leave.

"He had his hands all over you and then you disappeared… Just where did you two sneak off to? It's about time you broke open the vault. I mean I have not seen you with a man ever! Tell me, how was he in bed?"

Esther choked on her tea and began to cough and sputter. During Madeline's tirade neither of the women had noticed that Bruce Wayne had entered the office. He was leaning against Esther's office door wearing a mix of disbelief and hilarity on his face. He pulled out a handkerchief and silently handed it to the bent over coughing Esther. When Madeline saw the expensive wool suit sleeve slip by her face and press the snowy white handkerchief into Esther's hand she bolted out of her seat and went straight back to her desk. Esther looked up as the woman rushed out and stared horrified at just who had handed her the handkerchief. Bruce's eyes were brimming with amusement as he watched Esther turn bright red.

"Hello Bruce," she half coughed half spoke as she tried to sit upright in her chair with some dignity.

Bruce sat in the chair that Madeline had just vacated and arranged his jacket like a pretentious businessman before he answered, "Good afternoon Esther."

He watched as she tried to compose herself and just couldn't contain it anymore. He burst out laughing louder than Esther had ever heard. She tried to glare at him but her stare made her look like a kid who's had was caught in the cookie jar.

"So just who was the very attractive man who's broke into your vault? How come you never introduced me?" He asked still laughing at her.

Under his teasing she could hear it, he was jealous. "Is there something you need Bruce or are you just going to embarrass me all afternoon?"

"I might just keep embarrassing you; it's rare to see Esther Cain shaken up." He teased leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

The thought of her with another man did not sit well in his gut. She had been no virgin when they slept together, so of course there had been others… but he really didn't want to think about it. Still, he could not help but dig deeper.

"It's really not fair. I introduced you to all five of my dates. Why didn't I get to meet yours?" He was mischievously smiling yet there was something challenging in the glint of his dark blue eyes.

Esther rolled her eyes, "I did not have a date. After you left I ran into an old…" Esther pursed her lips unsure how to continue, "Friend."

He raised an amused brow at her.

Now it was her turn to tease, "By the way. You did not introduce me to any of your dates… Do you even remember their names?"

With a toothy grin he answered, "Not a clue. Alfred always arranges that kind of thing."

Esther threw back her head and began to scream with laughter. "Jesus Bruce! You use poor sweet Alfred as your date pimp!" Her eyes were screwed shut she was laughing so hard. When her ribs began to hurt and the laughter became silent gasps she opened her eyes to see Bruce staring at her with a conciliatory smile.

Leaning forward Esther gave him a semi-serious look, "You should at least try to know their names. They are people… strange people for being content as one of five dates, but still."

Unwilling to be outdone Bruce raised a brow with a grin on half his face, "So this friend… was it _the_ friend who helped you later that night?"

"NO." Esther started to laugh again remembering the battle, "Let's just say he is not exactly the helpful type."

She used Bruce's handkerchief to wipe the tears from her eyes before throwing it in his face with a giggle, "Enough of this. What do you need Bruce? I have ten minutes before I have to leave to pick up Abbey."

"I'm just here to pay for my new painting." He replied with a cocky grin as he folded the handkerchief and put it in his inside pocket.

Esther leaned back in her chair and smirked, "Most people just send a corporate check or wire the money."

"Yes, but if I had done that I would never have been able to eavesdrop on the conversation about your _Vault_," He teased while laughing at the sardonic look on her face.

"You are awfully chipper today Bruce… Why do I get the feeling you are up to something?"

He began to preen just like Bruce Wayne Playboy Billionaire, "I'm not. I just wanted to see you, Esther Cain."

Esther rolled her eyes, "Ok, now you have seen me. Pay me and get out of here; I have work to do."

Chuckling he pulled a check out of his front pocket and slid it across her desk, "When will you deliver the painting?"

Esther put a finger to her chin and contemplated, "The exhibition runs through the next week. How about the following Wednesday? I can have our people take it out to Wayne Manor... or did you want it for the Penthouse."

Bruce gave her a boyish annoyed look, "You can't bring it yourself?"

"Considering how much you shelled out for it do you really want me throwing it in the back seat of a taxi? Also, I'm going out of town on business next week."

He opened his mouth to speak and Esther cut him off, "So what shall it be, the Penthouse or the Manor?"

He frowned a little, "The Penthouse."

A faraway look crossed Esther's face as she smiled and rocked back in her chair. After a few moments she looked him in the eye, "I suggest you hang it downstairs by the spiral staircase. That way you will get to see it every morning as you walk down the stairs… or afternoon in your case." She winked before she stood up.

"Well, I need to run. I'm taking Abbey on a tour of some of Gotham's best galleries today." She walked around her desk and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "See you later."

Young Abbey was a ball of energy as they toured through Gotham's art district. Several excellent exhibitions were displayed for April and Esther fell absorbed into the eclectic mix. Abbey's enthusiasm was refreshing; she really was a nice girl. When she mentioned that she was considering moving to Gotham Esther turned to her with worried eyes. Gotham would break a sweet spirit like hers.

"Abbey, take it from me. Your art needs the sunshine and good nature of Los Angeles. Gotham can be soul crushing… please reconsider." Esther was surprised at how urgent her voice was as she spoke.

Abbey glanced over her shoulder with her big brown eyes and smirked that same smile all children wear when their parents give good advice that they will ignore.

* * *

Esther spent the rest of the week ushering Abbey around town before the now very popular young artist returned to Los Angles. Each night she fell exhausted into bed and only once that week did she wake up to feel the Joker crawl into bed beside her. He grunted half asleep as he pressed his paint smeared face against her ear. Drowsy Esther could smell the lingering scent of gunpowder and fell back into her dreams as if he had never arrived.

When the alarm went off in the morning Esther was surprised to wake with the Joker's heavy arm throw over her. The noise woke him and he groaned and growled until Esther reached over and hit the off button. Finally it was Friday. Madeline would babysit the Exhibition this weekend and Esther could take some time for herself.

Stretching her arms over her head she gave a yelp when the Joker pinched her nipple, "Hey!"

She just heard him giggle as he pulled her closer. His eyes were still closed as if in sleep, clearly in no mood to get up. Tempted to sleep in, Esther relaxed against him for a moment then shook herself awake and climbed out of bed. With groggy steps she crossed to the bathroom and began to get ready for her day. The Joker lay there quietly sleeping as she dressed and did her makeup. She had to purse her lips when she realized how dirty he was. Greasy green hair lay against her pillow and his paint was a smeared mess. Wondering just what on earth he had been up to she looked down at his fingers. Grit was thick under his nails and his knuckles were bruised.

Checking her clock she realized she needed to go. Brushing her fingertips down the column of his throat she smiled before rushing out the door. Blessedly the day passed quickly and with an excited eagerness Esther dressed for the Narrows. A long night of poker was just what the doctor ordered. A week had passed since the showdown with Crane and Esther was ready see her friend.

The Stacked Deck was a smoky crowded mad house tonight. Esther walked silently through the filthy card club and sat down to a game with a few hookers. After an hour Two Face walked menacingly through the door and as usual, the room grew quiet. He walked over as the whores scurried away and sat across from Esther.

"I think you owe me a drink Harvey," Esther said as she looked at him with a small smirk under her brows.

Amused, the handsome side of his face lightly smiled before he raised his hand to the bar. Without needing to explain or turn around the bartender hustled over with two shots of whiskey.

"How's the arm?" Harvey asked was he wiped the trial of whiskey from his chin and neck.

Esther began to shuffle the deck. "Better than your face," She was teasing him as she would tease a brother.

Chuckling Harvey reached for his cards and once again became stoic. Esther enjoyed his company and his long silences. It was as if the incident between them had never happened. They both respected Fate's choice and left it in the past.

She won the next hand with a cackle and leaned forward to collect her cash as the door burst open and the Joker and his gang flooded into the room. Leaning back with a confused scowl she watched the Joker trudge toward their table flashing his yellow teeth and an insane grin at Harvey.

Harvey! Just-ta the man I wanted to see." The Joker whacked him on the back. "Well half of you at least-ta" He joked while cackling loudly and slapping his knee.

Unceremoniously he dumped his stooping form in the chair next to Harvey and began to shuffle the deck. Esther watched with a quirked eyebrow as his heavily armed masked goons sat at every table intimidating the gangsters who came to this shithole.

As the cards were passed between the three of them the Joker pointedly ignored Esther and began to play his hand. She could see that despite his silence toward her he was thoroughly enjoying this little game.

"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent." The Joker mumbled as he arranged his cards

"The name is Two Face clown," Harvey sneered.

With his odd body movements the Joker leaned back in his seat and licked his scars with a darting tongue.

Esther won the hand and grabbed the pile of cash from the center of the table while she watched the room. Many of the patrons had tried to get up and edge away from the manic clown only to be told to sit by a gun wielding goon.

Waving down the barman, Harvey called for three shots and moments later three empty glasses and a whole bottle of whiskey arrived at the table. The staff was clearly trying to appease the Joker and Esther almost laughed under her breath when the terrified barman scurried away.

Considering all the dangerous criminals who came here just one little visit from the Joker actually had them about to piss themselves. Harvey poured the first and handed it to Esther as the Joker began to shuffle again. The Joker snatched at the second glass as Harvey poured a third for himself. The strange trio clinked their glasses together and drank.

When Esther picked up her cards for her next hand she scowled. Every card was a Joker card. She tossed the dealer a smart ass glare. The Joker acted as if she was not even at the table as bets were made. She laid her hand down and asked for all new cards. When the Joker turned to deal her a new hand he grinned mischievously.

"All five? You must have had one terrible hand." He said with a gleam in his eyes as he chewed his scars.

Esther met his gaze dead on, "The worst."

He leaned closer and studied her face with a disapproving frown.

"Well aren't you ugly." He laughed and slapped his knee. Several of the men around the room snickered at the insult in complete agreement about the lumpy unwashed woman.

Esther had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing and screwed her face up in an unattractive grimace.

"They say I got my mother's looks." Esther gritted out between clenched teeth.

A drunk man at another table chortled and shouted, "She must have been one ugly whore."

Guffaws burst through the room. The Joker looked over his shoulder with a bored expression. His cheek twitched as he pulled out his Glock and shot the man in the face, "Quiet, the ADULTS are talking over here."

The room fell deathly silent as the Joker replaced the cards Esther had traded in. She rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance when she saw that she had been given the exact same cards… again. Raising an eyebrow at Harvey she realized that his cards must be normal and leaned back in her chair.

The men placed their bets as Esther folded and watched their game. Harvey won the round.

When the Joker began to shuffle Esther cleared her throat. He stopped dead in his tracks and glanced up at her. "Yeeessss." He hissed with an annoyed expression.

Much to the shock of the room Esther reached forward and slowly took the cards from the Joker's purple gloved fingers. She expertly shuffled and tossed the hands around the table. The Joker won the round beating Esther's three of a kind with a royal flush and a damned Joker card. Esther glanced down at his sleeves to see where he was keeping the blasted cards. He saw her covert scrutiny and smacked his lips with a smirk while his black fathomless eyes met hers.

"Harvey, I find the company you keep has certainly downgraded." The Joker indicated his head toward Esther. "Let's get out of here and stir up some trouble, we'll have a, ah, boy's night!" The Joker stood from the table knocking over his chair and loudly cracking his neck.

He turned his eyes to Esther and stared at her intensely as she leaned back with an expressionless face. His pink tongue darted over his lips as she studied his chaotically painted face. He smirked and turned to follow Harvey out the door.

The goons all left with their Boss and Esther gathered her money leaning back in her chair as immediate chatter filled the room. The corpse was dragged outside and tossed in the street. With her partner for the night gone Esther slunk out of the Stacked Deck and made her way home. It was still early when Esther washed the Narrows away and began to pull on a skimpy black dress. She was applying her makeup when the Joker burst through her bedroom door with a loud "HELLO!"

He let out a low whistle as she met his eyes in her mirror. "I mean Hello _Beautiful_! I far prefer the Princess to the hag." He giggled at his joke.

He admired the view of her bare arms grinning at the stitches he had placed there. Then with a scowl he plodded forward and bent close to her arm.

"I had to replace two," Esther shrugged at his perusal. It was a little creepy that he had noticed that.

"I thought you were having a boy's night?" She teased as she painted on her lipstick.

"Then why are you getting dressed up? hmmmm?" He asked with dripping sarcasm.

She began applying mascara and answered as she leaned toward the mirror, "I thought I'd go out. Maybe stir up some fun of my own."

He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back to look up at him. Wicked laughter passed her red lips as he scowled down at the teasing vixen.

Narrowing his eyes he released her hair and stood up straight before plopping down on her old bouncy bed. Esther looked over her shoulder with a wicked gleam in her eye, "I left you a sandwich in the fridge if you are hungry."

He bounced up and walked out the door without another word as she laughed to herself. After her makeup was finished and her hair was tucked up under the black wig Esther pulled the studded short leather jacket over her arsenal of hidden knives. The Joker's boots were on her feet, freshly cleaned and shining as she trotted down the stairs.

She leaned against the kitchen door and watched him wolf down the last bites of the chicken salad sandwich with a grin. It always made her smile to see him enjoy her food. He looked up and beckoned her forward with a finger. Esther slowly approached the table, growing excited from the lustful look in his eyes. She noticed that his gloves were on the table as he wiped the crumbs from his fingers on his pants. He literally tossed the plate in the sink, causing her to laugh as she finished crossing over to him. The Joker sucked in his bottom lip and gave her licentious puppy dog eyes as he look up into her eyes.

"Time for payback," His voice was low and grating.

She knew exactly what he meant and felt a flush pass over her skin. His warm hands began to stroke up her smooth exposed thighs, teasingly kneading the skin as her eyes widened slightly. Up and down he stroked pushing up her tight skirt a little farther with each motion. He passed under her skirt and massaged her butt. Esther smiled and moved to place her hands on his shoulders.

He ordered her to stop, "AH ta ta ta ta." She lowered her arms to her sides and watched his face as he touched her.

He pulled his eyes from hers and ran them over her body, "Take off your jacket." He commanded with a low growl as his hands continued to run over her skin.

She slid it from her shoulders and tossed it on the floor behind her as his hands roamed under her dress. The Joker spread his legs and pulled her between his knees while he lifted her skirt up and ran his hungry eyes over her delicate dark green thong. Her skin began to tingle from his soft caress and she had to stop herself from trying to touch him again. When she watched him stare at the place between her legs a pulsing rush filled her center. She felt her nipples harden against her bra and she waited… eager to see what he'd do.

His fingers wedged between her legs and he forced her to take a step wider. Long warm fingers began to stroke the lacey fabric between her legs and Esther fought back a low moan in her throat. She clenched the hands hanging at her side and stared transfixed at what he was doing to her. Scratchy nails ran up to the band of her thong and slowly peeled it down her legs as he trailed his jagged nails lightly down her skin. He released her panties and they dangled between her spread legs as he looked up at her flushed face. She was breathing hard with huge lusty eyes. He wanted to see her face the exact moment his fingers began touch her at her center.

A smirk lay on his face as the Joker ran his hands slowly back up her legs. She stared into his twisted mask enraptured with the spidery creased eyes. One hand reached between her legs and a warm finger spread her wet folds. Her eyes went wide and she drew in a shallow breath as he spread her lips and began to fondle her. His thumb traced small bizarre patterns over her hard clit as he used the fingers of his other hand to penetrate her, twisting them inside her. Esther broke eyes contact and looked to the ceiling as she panted.

A low chuckle sounded deep in the Joker's chest as he absorbed her reaction. She was completely under his control. Her hips began to rotate in small circles with the rhythm of his hand and he looked down to stare at his fingers working her. He could feel her walls twitching as her breath begun to come in staggered choppy spasms.

Without warning he pulled away from her and spun her around, knocking her upper body across the table. She landed on her stomach with a surprised gasp and then cried out in pleasure as he thrust his fingers back inside her from behind.

Her panties had fallen from her legs when he had bent her over the table he used his free hand to spread her thighs wide so he could see every last twitch and pulse of her pussy. He yanked off his suspenders as he watched his finger make her body push back instinctively at his intrusion. When she began to moan he pulled down the zipper of his pants and let them fall to his feet. The instant his swollen cock was free he pulled his fingers away and grabbed both sides of her ass, forcing her body to jerk back against him as he surged forward to fill her with his throbbing member.

He let out a shuddering throaty breath as he began to mercilessly pound her small prone body. Esther rocked against the table, feeling its wooden coolness under her cheek. Her hands pressed against the hard surface near her face as she began to whimper from the incessant carnality. In and out he thrust deep and hard causing the table to squeak against the floor. His eyes ran over the knives strapped to her wrist and settled on the stitched gash on her arm. With each violent shove he grunted loud animal noises, as he shook his head back and forth and rolled his eyes back into his skull. Her tight walls began to flutter around him and she began to scream out. She clenched and pulsed her passage, milking him with the ferocious strength of her shattering orgasm. As always her scream sent him beyond himself and he clenched his yellow teeth, pulling back his lips into a snarl as his cock flooded her with globs of his hot liquid.

Panting and sweaty the Joker stared down at Esther's body with a satisfied growl. She was still tight around him as he forced her to stay down sheathing him as he caught his ragged breath. He looked up to the widow and saw his madly grinning reflection. His clothes were a mess and his green hair wild around his sweaty painted face. The thudding heart beat in his chest began to slow and he slowly rubbed his hands gently over her firm buttocks as she purred. He placed on hand firmly on Esther's back as he pulled out from her warm vice. He felt a rush of hot liquid follow him and watched mesmerized as a heavy trickle of their mixed juices ran down her smooth thigh.

His fingers ran up her leg, wiping the stream away before he released her. Esther stood from the table on shaky feet. She leaned her hands against the firm table top and gave herself a moment. Her eyes were closed as she felt the insistent pressure of the Jokers fingers on her ankles having her raise each foot for a moment. He pulled her panties up and set them into place around her hips. His arms snaked around her from behind and he pressed his warm body against her back, forcing her to stand up straight as he held her. Her eyes blinked open and she caught his gaze in the reflection of the kitchen window.

The pure alpha-male dominance of his gaze as he stared into her eyes caused her to push back deeper against him in satisfaction. His arrogant smirk was beyond sexy as her arms came up over her head to wrap around his neck. She was stretched like a languorous cat as the Joker ran his hands over her stomach and pulled the hem of her dress down.

Esther rested against his stable warmth for a moment as she gathered her scattered wits. She released his neck behind her and cracked her back with a groan that made him chuckle and lick his lips.

"_Enough _play time Princess-sa!" He cackled as she grabbed her jacket off the floor and slipped it on her shoulders. In unison the couple pulled on their gloves. Once her mask was in place she opened the door and walked out into the cool evening air of her garden.

Thomas drove up the second they were through the gate. After a short ride to crime alley they pulled up to what could quite possibly be the seediest strip club in Gotham, club Pink. The street was as filthy as ever when Esther climbed from the dark sedan with a chuckle. This was a place she knew well. The Joker was by her side in an instant looking down at her and waggling his eyebrows.

"So this is your idea of a good time?" Esther chuckled in good humor as the Joker's goons escorted them though the slimy looking wooden doors.

The room was packed with several of the Joker's minions. Esther recognized many faces from the times she visited the Joker's hideout. As usual all conversations fell silent when the crowd recognized the Clown Prince of Crime walking through the room. Pulsing music blared through the dark dingy space and cheap lighting highlighted the long stage. Many of the girls were on the laps of grinning disgusting men, teasing and earning their bread.

The smell of cheap cologne and whiskey filled the air as the Joker led Esther through the throng of tables to a semi-secluded corner booth next to the end of stage. Two small low tables sat before the long stained red seat giving the strippers easy access for private dances. Many times over the years Esther had seen Falcone and his gang perched on these very seats as she peeked out from the back rooms.

During her passage through the room Esther had felt the eyes of many men running over her body; lewd thoughts filled the air and she wished she had worn pants. Harvey and Maroni were already seated in the worn red velvet booth facing the stage. Maroni was smirking and tossing dollars up at a pretty-ish blond gyrating on the stage while Harvey gazed bored, his coin going up and down as he stared off into space. Esther slapped down on the long seat right next to him and bumped Harvey's shoulder with a grin in her eyes. When his ruined face turned to her he raised an eyebrow and then chuckled.

"Maroni always did have a thing for blondes," She joked over the music causing Harvey to laugh loudly. She loved the rare occasions she could make him laugh. With a friendly slap on the shoulder she leaned back into the dirty velvet seat and settled back. Melvin had come to stand near the booth with an intimidating submachine gun guarding the table with a stoic expression.

Maroni shot her a wink and a leer before he turned back to the stage. The weight of the seat shifted as the Joker lowered his body down next to her.

Esther and Harvey struck up a conversation leaning toward each other and ignoring the show. When the next stripper took the stage the weight of the Joker's thigh bumped up against her leg and she looked over to him with a twinkle in her eyes.

Esther met his eyes with a teasing ironic stare, "Boys night?" and then she began to laugh. She had no idea why the Joker had brought her here but she was certain that she was going to find out. And she had a few surprises for him too. His smeared painted face looked at her with interest but said nothing. Esther noticed he looked slightly annoyed and she patted his knee with a wink. "Are we here to audition you a new Harley Quinn?"

Maroni heard her and tried to stifle his amused laughter with a cough.

The current song ended and there was a brief moment of silence. She looked toward the haggard cocktail waitress approaching their table and said, "A bottle of whiskey. And tell Zak he better not dare serve us the watered down swill. I want the good stuff he keeps in the office." The woman hurried away with a frightened expression on her face.

The three men at the table were all looking at her incredulously as she stretched her legs before her and ignored them.

Maroni broke the silence, "You've been here before Dame? No offense, but this doesn't really seem like your kind of place."

Esther laughed loudly, "I have been here many times." She knew the wisdom of keeping this group on their toes.

She could see Maroni thinking back on all the strippers he had ever seen here trying to remember if he had seen her before.

When she was a child many of the Narrows kid's moms or sisters danced here. As Johnny she had ran errands for the strippers and hookers for extra cash whenever the opportunity arose. This was also the place she found the second of Natalie's murders, the same asshole that stabbed her. When they discovered his body in the bathroom there was barely enough left to identify the corpse. _"Now that was a pleasant memory,"_ She thought.

The Joker noticed the smug smile in her eyes and leaned toward her face with a scowl. She met his eyes and winked at him.

Harvey took the bait, "What were _you_ doing here?" His large lidless eye rolled over to her.

"Working…. Mostly." She answered with a shoulder shrug. It was almost too easy to string these men along.

Esther could feel the displeasure pouring from the Joker next to her as she laughed at Maroni's and Harvey's expressions. God, men were so stupid.

Maroni leaned over toward her with a lecherous grin, "You were a stripper Dame?" His face suddenly fell when he saw the Joker's expression over her shoulder. Esther remained silent. Moments later the next song began she leaned back against the lumpy seat and looked up at the stage. Strobe lights began and a heavily tattooed and scarred woman took the stage. She had an amazing body, curvy in all the right places and purple shoulder length pin straight hair. She began to dance and Esther noticed that all the men at the table had become entranced, even Harvey stopped tossing his coin and swallowed loudly.

It was a good show as the stripper twirled and climbed the various polls. On her hands and knees she crawled toward the Joker staring at him with dark brown lust filled eyes. She rolled smoothly on the stage and twisted her body provocatively to the music, dancing only for him.

When the sultry dark song ended the woman was panting as she stared at the terrifying painted mask of the Joker. Esther could see that her fear and attraction were displayed clearly for the Joker to see. It was an open invitation. Esther sensed it; this incredibly sexy stripper had been fucked by the Joker before. After a few heartbeats the stripper began collecting her money and left the stage.

The silence was back and immediately their cocktail waitress brought over a decent bottle of whiskey. Esther pulled out the cork and smelled it just to make sure. Making the waitress's eyes go wide and Maroni laugh.

She turned to the mobster, "If you knew what Zak sometimes puts in these you would be thanking me for checking."

She began to fill the four glasses and passed one to each man, handing the Jokers his last with a gleam in her eye. "Want me to buy you a lap dance? She was certainly eager for the opportunity… and her hair is your favorite color." Esther whispered in his ear.

He scowled and took the glass from her fingers. Maroni made a toast and rolling elegantly from her seat Esther carried her glass to a dark corner disappearing into the shadows to drink it.

Another song began and Esther crossed back to the table and set her glass down. She turned from the booth and passed through the hordes of men toward the woman's restroom. She could feel the Joker's eyes on her the whole way. In the hallway that led to the bathrooms was a framed newspaper clipping. It was yellowed with time but still a dear treasure. Esther stood before it solemnly and read the headline. _"Mutilated Body Found In Club Pink."_ She snorted softly in her laughter; only a real shithole would frame an article about a crime that happened there.

The woman's room was empty and Esther quickly freshened up. As she crossed back toward their table she saw the purple haired stripper sitting in her seat and leaning suggestively toward the maliciously leering Joker. He poured her a drink into Esther glass and handed it to the sexy woman. The stripper giggled and flirted as she sipped the whiskey. A sudden thought that the Joker had brought her here to make her jealous flitted through Esther's mind. What was the point? She had never once believed that she was the only woman he was sleeping with… Especially when he had the over eager Harley Quinn at his beck and call.

Rolling her eyes Esther turned toward the bar to request another glass. The nervous bartender handed her one and Esther was unsure what he was so frightened of. Surely not her, she was just some random woman who showed up with the Joker.

"Hey." She called as the bartender began to back away from her. "Why so nervous?" Her tone was friendly and sincere.

"I-I-I'm not," The man stuttered.

Leaning on the worn wooden bar she smiled with her eyes. "Come on now, you can tell me…" she purred.

Esther poured her power over the man. He was terrified of her. It almost caught Esther off guard. Why would he be afraid… then she sensed it. He had worked for Crane. This man had run from her slaughter on the street the night she had almost killed the Scarecrow.

Her friendly demeanor continued and she leaned a little closer as if talking to a good friend. Pushing his mind she sense that he did not know her identity but he was highly confused that she was here with the Joker… the very Joker who had attacked her that night.

Leaning away from the bar she chuckled as the bartender broke eye contact with her and scurried away. She debated whether or not she should to kill him and decided against it. His excessive fear was enough. Esther turned and leaned with her back against the bar as she watched the current dancer. The crowd was hooting and shouting while tossing bills up to the dark haired thin beauty circling the stage.

Esther tapped her foot while playing with her empty glass. Scanning the room she noticed a few men were gawking at her and she stared each one down with a heavy threat in her eyes. Her gaze fell back to her table and she raised an eyebrow. The sexy purple haired dancer was still in her seat as she pressed her large fake breasts against the Joker, whispering in his ear and running her fingers down his tie.

The Joker began to lean back as the stripper climbed over his legs and straddled his lap. She was giving him the best dance she could, rolling her hips and smiling seductively into the scarred grinning face of the Joker. His hands came up and began to touch her body, trailing his glove hands over her hips and ass as she ground against him. The purple haired beauty closed her eyes in sheer pleasure and pressed herself snugly against him using every trick she knew to entice the man she desired.

Pushing forward from the bartop Esther began to approach the group. As she neared the table she wondered what the Joker's game was. Was he trying to point out that he fucked other women? Is that why he fucked her in the kitchen before they left… Because he expected her to get pissed off and he wouldn't get to later? She honestly thought the whole situation was a little funny.

Walking through the grimy room she approached Melvin. He was turned away from the stage, guarding the group, as Esther walked up to him with a grin beneath her mask. She leaned forward and studied his nose. It looked much better and his black eyes were almost completely faded way. Once the swelling was gone it would be a straight as it ever was and he'd be back to looking like the Meathead she liked.

"I see my expertise is not failing. Your nose looks much better," She chuckled leaning back.

His blue eyes darted to her face and he gave her a weak nervous smile before turning back to watch the room. Tense energy was radiating off Melvin. Raising a brow she turned from him and walked to the front of their booth. The Joker met her eyes with a conceited smile as the purple haired stripper continued to touch his body. Indifferent, Esther grabbed their bottle of whiskey and poured herself a drink in her new glass before she sat down on the end of the booth next to Maroni with a smile.

"Welcome back Dame." Maroni greeted with a lopsided smile. His energy was anxious and she could sense he was uncomfortable that she had sat next to him.

"Thanks." She smiled and crossed her legs. _"What was with everyone here?"_ From this seat she could turn her head and sip her drink covertly. The warm whiskey burned through her stomach as she let out a contented sigh and leaned back at ease.

An annoyed snarl ripped from the Joker's twisted scarred lips. Esther turned her eyes toward him as the confused stripper jumped up. Her purple head yelped and her fingers shot up to grip the gash bleeding on her arm.

"What's wrong? You said you like scars," yellow teeth rimmed in red scared lips flashed a cruel sneer. He dropped his chin to his chest and stared at the half frightened and half extremely turned on woman and chewed his scarred cheeks.

Confused by the mixed messages the Joker was sending her the stripper tried again to lean forward toward the madman. He shoved her away and she stumbled back, eyes wide. He waved his knife at her, lips twisted in a sneer, and she spun on her spiked heels running away in fear.

The energy at the table was snapping with the Joker's anger. Meeting his eyes Esther raised a brow in question. His dark evil eyes flashed at her as his cheek twitched. He was fingering his knife with murder in his eyes.

Maroni muttered something about a lap dance and left the table. Harvey flipped a coin and walked out the door. When it was only the two of them left Esther glanced at the Joker with annoyance.

"You are ruining your _Boy's _night." She said.

The Joker was practically snarling at Esther. She set down her glass and scooted toward him so he could hear her over the loud music. "Want me to buy you another dance?"

Viciously stabbing his knife into the table he grabbed the whiskey and refilled his glass. Esther reached over and grabbed her glass from the other table sliding it next to his so he could fill hers too. Narrow angry black eyes met hers but he filled her glass anyway.

She continued to stare at him waiting for an answer.

"Where did you go?" He snarled with venom.

"On a walk down memory lane… And to get a new glass since you gave mine to your stripper."

"To talk to the whores you used to work with? Tell me, did you only use your, ah, _mouth _when you serviced your customers-sa here? Because I happen to know your pretty little pussy was intact the first time I fucked you." He was practically roaring in her ear.

The whole thing was so absurd that Esther began to laugh. His hand shot up to her neck and began to squeeze. She turned her eyes to him with an "_I dare you" _stare as he began to tighten his grip.

As her windpipe began to constrict Esther gritted out, "I ran errands for the strippers and whores here when I was a child."

His grip loosened immediately and enraged Esther tore his hand from her throat. Thoughts of murder were running through her mind as she swallowed and glared at the Joker. Her fist clenched and trembled from her momentous fury. For an instant she thought she saw a flash of regret in his dark twisted eyes.

Grabbing her glass she turned her head to drink it all in one long throat soothing swallow. Slamming it on the table Esther shot from her seat and grabbed the bottle of Whiskey. She stormed past the gaping Melvin and practically ripped the door of the hinges as she left the club.

The Joker was not far behind her and followed as she darted down a dark narrow alley. He sped up his silent pace and soon was a few feet away.

"Princess-sa!" he growled a warning as she spun on her heels.

"Don't you _dare_ Princess me!" She shrieked. "Next time you feel like wrapping you fingers around my neck remember this." She punched him with her full strength right in the gut.

He bent forward with an "oomph" and began to giggle madly. Now she was funny. He straightened with a grin and began to step closer to her as she threw the whiskey bottle at his head. It shattered against the rough brick wall in a rain of whiskey and glass as he ducked out of the way. His tongue licked over his scared mouth and he took another step. Esther flicked out both of her switchblades.

"Just try it Joker, we both know that I am capable of killing you." She growled low in her swelling throat.

"Shhhh shhh shhh, Feisty little one." He teasingly cooed at her with a small smile.

His mockery caused her to draw in one deep furious breath, "What the FUCK is your problem?"

He held up his purple gloved hands before him and singsonged, "Me? I'm the picture of calm." He took another step that she quickly countered.

Esther was no fool; he was trying to back her into something. Catching him off guard she lunged forward and shot past him. It was an unexpected move and he had only just barely managed to catch her before she burst out of the alley. Holding her round the waist he pulled her back against his chest as she kicked her legs forward and shrieked her rage. He loosened his grip and she twisted to deliver the killing blow, jerking to a stop as her bladed pressed against his exposed throat. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at that familiar skin. She couldn't do it. The Joker watched the play of emotion in her eyes and raised his head back farther to give her a clear target. He looked down his cheeks at her and chewed his scars waiting.

Esther snarled and shoved him away, "Just because I don't want to doesn't mean that I couldn't."

She groaned when she realized how juvenile she sounded and ignored his giggles. Tucking the knives back in her sleeves she took a deep calming breath and turned to go. He stepped up right next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Drop dead Joker," Esther threatened staring forward and shaking his arm off as she continued to walk.

"I can't. You won't kill me." He grinned down at her and flicked his tongue over his scars. His arm came right back up around her and he smiled even wider when she tensed.

They walked a few buildings down before he suddenly turned them toward a small bar and pushed her through the door.

The room fell silent as the few regulars at the bar recognized the terrifying face of the mass murder who just stepped through the door.

"Get. Out." The Joker warned and the room began to flood past them out the door in terror.

Once the bar was cleared he led her to an abandoned bar stool and dusted it off with great show before gesturing for her to sit in it.

Esther saw a shadow pass the door and realized the Joker's men were making a perimeter. He rounded the bar and grabbed the best bottle of whiskey in the place. Smacking two glasses on the bar he moved around and took the seat next to her with a mischievous grin twisting his red painted scars.

He poured her a glass, "Since you broke our last bottle this, ah, will have to do."

Esther pulled down her mask and rubbed her tender throat as she reached for the glass. Glowering at him she sipped it slowly. Silence was heavy in the air as they stared at one another. The Joker's eyes were teasing and playful while Esther's were burning fire.

"Let's just get this over with so I can go home. What do you want Joker?" She mumbled annoyed.

The Joker chuckled and began to twist his seat playfully left and right as he answered, "For you to stop staring at me like you want to claw off my face."

Esther gave him a forced smartass smile, "Is that better?"

"Not. At. All." He smacked his lips and swallowed his drink with a frown.

Esther slid from her stool.

"And just-ta where do you think you are going?" He menacingly growled as he pushed her back into her seat.

"To grab a bottle of water," she spat at him.

His red lips became a straight line and he stood from his chair and marched behind the bar, digging through the low fridge until he found a bottle. He placed it before her with a flourish of his hands and sat back in his chair.

With narrow suspicious eyes Esther opened the cap and took a long drink. The cold water felt soothing against her raw throat. When she was finished sipping she placed the chilled bottle against the sore column of her neck.

He leaned back in his chair and watched her with an unhappy expression. He could see the light bruises beginning to form on her slender white neck.

Esther watched his eyes roam over her neck and she hissed, "Enjoying your handy work?"

His black eyes darted to hers. "Yes…" He answered honestly.

Esther leaned forward with a bitter mouth and just stared, demanding an answer for his behavior with her eyes.

He leered and gestured with his hands. "I just dooo things." He smiled moving in his odd way and adjusting his lapels.

"You just do things?" It came as a low growl. "Bullshit. You were acting _disturbed_ the second we got there. What set you off, the thought that I may have been a stripper?" her voice was getting more and more menacing. "Even if I had been it would be none of your business. I do not answer to you. I am not one of your foolish worshipers you can manhandle."

He slammed down his glass and grabbed her shoulders. Esther could sense that her words had awoken a deep rage within him and she pushed forward never backing down.

Pure venom dripped from her mouth, "Did you expect me to make a scene at the club, to have a fit and storm out? You honestly think I didn't consider that you were sticking your dick in other women? I didn't care that you kept Harley Quinn, why would I give a shit about a stripper? I am not a fool; I never expected faithfulness from a man that only shows up at my house when he wants to eat or screw."

With each word she had spoken his gaze grew more dangerous. He gave her a rough shake, jarring her head back painfully, "Be careful with your accusations Princess-sa, I am beginning to grow angryyyy." He gritted the words out between tightly clenched teeth.

"WHY? I have given you no reason to be angryyy." She probed sing songing his voice back at him then snarled, "You're the one who fucked up Jack."

The name triggered something inside him and he softened his grip, relaxed his expression. Black rimmed eyes stared at her long and hard as she stood still daring him to make one wrong move. His palms began to rub where before they were causing pain. Slowly he took a fraction of a step closer and carefully moved the warm palm of his hand over the bruised side of her neck, softly easing the discomfort. Esther's angry eyes narrowed wondering what game he was playing now. The fingertips of his other hand stroked the short black hair away from her face and moved to remove her wig. Once it was on the counter he pulled his fingers through her light blond hair. The soft strokes of his fingers were confusing her and her eyes began to betray her thoughts. One more small step closer and the Joker studied her expression with a sense of need.

When he began to lean down as if to kiss her Esther broke the spell. "You can stop the fake tenderness. I know all those sweet actions last week were just a ploy to get me to follow you out of my party so you could steal Crane. Do you think I am stupid enough to think that you actually care for me?" The flare of hurt in her eyes was quickly covered with anger.

The hand on her neck twitched as he met her accusing icy eyes. "Would you rather I hit you? Is that what you want?" He snarled, lips pulled back over yellow teeth.

"At least I know it would be honest!" Her voice grew loud.

Menacingly lowering his voice, "Honest? Have I ever lied to you?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Not with your words."

"Fine, you don't want _tenderness_," He made a mockery of the word. "Then I will give you brutality."

He slammed his mouth against her lips and kissed her so hard that her lips began to ache. Gripping her by the scruff of her neck he licked a wet slippery trail from her mouth down her neck, biting and sucking overly hard, bruising her on the other side as she snarled and shoved him away.

The Joker screamed at her as he held her neck and yanked her close to his face. "Make up your mind Princess. I'm merely giving you what you want!"

His free hand came up and wiped his wet trail of saliva into her skin, roughly down her neck and over her chest.

"Stop," She demanded when he came closer still.

He froze instantly and waited. She was staring confused at her hands on his chest. This conversation had taken a very different turn than she expected and she wondered if that was the whole point of this evening. The Joker was pushing her to express… something. When she did not speak he grew impatient and grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. The look of disgust in his eyes made her shrink back, "You don't even know what you want do you Esther Cain? You cannot both fear and love the Joker."

Insulted she spat out the words, "I do not fear you! Never mistake that clown."

His voice was beyond furious and he wrapped an arm around her and yanked her against him, "Then that only leaves the other. Face it coward and stop making pathetic excuses." The shrouded desperation in his eyes cut into her as she blinked up at his odd expression.

Then she realized what his game had been all along, "You want me to love you?" The shock on her face was total.

His dark eyes changed and showed just an instant of insecurity before they became blank. He was silent as he stared down at her and slowly eased up the tension with which he held her. Esther had run so long from any kind of romantic attachment that the very walls around her began to shake. This was unfamiliar territory. No matter the excuses she had made, her behavior had said it all along. He had won, despite what she said, or how she argued, buried deep down she did love him and she feared it would destroy her.

The emotion was plain in her eyes as she stared back afraid of what he would do with it. Chaos itself had a small measure of power over her now and she watched in wonder as his eyes softened. It was there for her to read in him too. That odd gaze she had seen him shoot at her over the months, it had been there all along.

Neither spoke a word, but when his thumb brushed over her lips and she pulled him closer for a kiss it was all that needed to be said. His lips were hungry, as his tongue pushed to claim every inch of her mouth.

She pulled away panting and feeling nervous. Her eyes fell on his smeared scared mouth. She pulled off her gloves and began tracing the scars she adored with her fingers. Her eyes and fingertips roamed over each crease, each scar, studying the agent of chaos. The Joker had been successful in his plan; she had betrayed her feelings, feelings she did not know she possessed. Yet she had learned something too. Both of them were now exposed.

He growled her name, her birth name, and her eyes flew up to his. "You are MINE."

The way he said MINE, it finally got through to her. He was more than claiming her; he was declaring himself by stating it. When she didn't argue a pleased wicked smirk transformed his face.

* * *

**Hopefully this was not too mushy for you. Please review favorite and follow! We are nearing the end of the story and I am contemplating a potential sequel. I wanted to reach out to the silent readers... Is that something you want to see?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry this took so long to post. It's been a craaaazy week. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the awesome reviews: DenicA, CeliaSingsSongs, SexyJokerLovers, ChidorixCixBritannia, Gigi E, LemonLover, Wildbillslady, and mystery reader!**

**DenicA, thank you for taking the time to share your thoughts. I was touched when you mentioned that reviews were not something you did often. I feel special**

**Chapter 33**

By disclosing her feelings Fate and bound Esther and the Joker together. Esther was still reeling with a blend of apprehension and unfamiliar butterflies as she pulled on her wig. Standing before her the Joker grinned down, full of smug self-righteousness. It made her scoff a little, that menacing proud look on his face. His war paint was smeared and drying on Esther's fingertips as she pulled on her gloves and let the uncertainties pour through her thoughts.

That eager excitement of new love, a feeling she had never known, burned in her breast. Unfortunately the fire was tempered with a healthy dose of apprehension. Had Fate all along lead her to this man? Harvey had warned her that the consequences would be great if she cast the Joker aside. Now she had to wonder what the consequences of loving him would be.

"Stop it." The Joker demanded in a low voice suddenly gripping her arm.

Caught in her thoughts she looked at him, "hmmm?"

He stared pointedly at her with narrow dark eyes. She could not help but give an ironic smile. He could read her better than she thought. A strange hum was in the air as her thoughts slowed. His long fingers came to pull up her mask then gave her a slap on the ass, pushing her toward the door. As the door swung wide into the cool Gotham night the shrill squeak of the hinges caught the attention of the pack of goons waiting outside.

When Melvin saw her walking uninjured before the Joker, Esther could sense his shock. He had heard the raised voices. No one talks back to the Joker and lives, yet here she was. When the yelling stopped Melvin assumed the Joker had carved her to pieces. He had been anxious for her. Despite that, when his eyes locked on her, his face betrayed no surprise that she was still living and breathing. Esther almost wanted to reach out a hand and pat his head. Sweet little Meathead had been worried about her.

Thomas drove up in the sedan and leapt out to hold the door open as Esther and the Joker climbed in. During the ride the Joker stared at her, smirking with a possessive glow in his eyes. Watching him watch her from the corner of her eye Esther began to shake her head at his relentless regard. It was almost as if he were gloating.

Studying her expression he smiled a huge wicked grin and mouthed the word, "Mine."

Turning to face him she raised a brow. Pulling down her mask she leaned her torso over the Joker until they were face to face. She stared back. Her gaze met his and a warm rush began between her thighs when his hungry demanding stare drove straight into her eyes. She took in every inch of his face, lingering on the scar on his lower lip. Even when he had been a child she had known that scar. Pleased at her regard he leered at her and smacked his lips. The sudden hungry kiss she pushed against his grinning mouth mildly surprised him before he returned it with equal ardor.

Esther had expected him to draw back, thinking he would be disgruntled she had kissed him in front of Thomas, but clearly the Joker could care less. When his arms wrapped around her and he yanked her into his lap Esther knew she had lost their little staring contest. He had his greedy hands all over her proving that he would do as he pleased unconcerned with the view of others. Between his searching fingers and passionate lips by the time they had reach the docks house she was on fire.

The instant the car stopped the Joker kicked open the door and pulled her from the car. His mouth was pressed to hers as they stumbled toward the gate. Her fingers were under his overcoat, grasping and pulling him as close to her body as her strength would allow. Somehow in their tangle of limbs and furious kissing they made it through the gate and up to the kitchen.

White and red paint was smeared all over her face. His warm tongue licked a soothing trail down her bruised neck as he backed her body toward the stairs. The low groan that passed from her lips caused him to smile against her skin. A trail of clothes marked their passing through the house as they struggled between stripping and pressing their mouths to each other's lips. All she knew is that her hands were seeking his warm flesh, needed it pressed against her. Intoxicated on the feeling, the scent of this man, she grunted and yanked at his remaining clothes. His desperation was as strong as hers and when his warm hands pressed against her naked ass, pulling her body against his rock hard erection as they passed the last few steps into her bedroom, she almost took him right there on the floor.

When she backed through the threshold of the bedroom door the naked Joker pounced. Like lightening he had her beneath him on the bed as his hungry lips savaged her mouth. She could feel the press of his scars on her cheeks as he licked and sucked at her lips. His long calloused fingers ran up her stomach and fingered her scars causing her to moan into his mouth.

He seemed overexcited as he fumbled and griped at her skin. His hands gripped her breasts and he growled as his lips closed over her hardened nipple. She caught her breath when he bit into her tender flesh her and scratched a long trail across his shoulder. His wet tongue was all over her skin, licking and sucking every inch of her breasts while she ran her fingers through his greasy hair. Wild groans ripped from his throat as he savagely yanked her body closer to him. Leaning back he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck dragging her to his lips as his other hand dove fiercely between her legs. His fingers were bliss and she cried out against his scarred mouth while they plunged inside her. The feeling of their last mating was slippery against his hand as he smiled with a low rumbling chuckle against her lips.

That first rough shove of his hard cock inside her caused her to buck wildly and draw his body as close to her as she could. Greedy for the feeling of him against her, hungry for the weight of his body, she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him as he savagely pounded his hips against her. The very air around them was on fire. Esther's body was twisting and burning up; her mind was caught on the sensation of wholeness joined as she was to the Joker. Her senses reeled, fate, love, chaos, all poured through her thoughts and when the first shattering surges of her release came she screamed out the name of the man she loved. The gasping growl that came from the Joker when he heard her call his name in that way mixed so perfectly with the bliss swirling under her skin.

The last jerking thrusts before he too burst apart, filling her again with his heat, were utter perfection. Panting, sweaty, and connected they stared into each other's faces. Esther brushed back his wild hair and, breathing hard, allowed everything she felt for him show in her face. The possessive way his eyes darted over her features, soaking up every last tick of emotion, made her smile softly. With a groan he pressed his lips against hers and held her beneath him. She could feel his heart pounding away in his chest and pressed her hand to his back, pulling them chest to chest where she could enjoy every beat.

* * *

He held her tightly as she slept that night, his leg thrown over hers and arms clutching as if she would try to run away. When she began to shudder and convulse in her sleep the Joker woke immediately and gave her a squeeze. It gave her no comfort as the horrible dream continued its assault on her mind. When she began to whimper he leaned up and looked down at her. Esther's face was a mask of anger and sorrow. Attempting to shake her awake he gripped her shoulders; whatever had its claws in her mind refused to let her go. He was preparing to slap her just as she shot up and a gasped, almost knocking him from the bed. Sitting up, her shoulders were hunched as she bent over herself panting and fighting for breath. Fingers clutched at the blankets as she fought to calm her body. When the Joker's fingers ran up her naked spine she turned to face him, her eyes burning with determination.

"Sorry I woke you," was all she said before turning her head back to face forward. It was as if she could still smell the smoke in the air as she pulled in one long slow breath. Immense suffering was coming… a horrible black cloud or destruction. Esther had walked the ruined streets of Gotham in her mind. The fervor and savageness in the air had pressed against her skin as she made her journey. Utter chaos disguised as order, a mockery of stability, undermined Gotham's civilization. Ruin… she only saw ruin.

Esther raised her fingertips to run them against her scalp as she tried to understand all the vision had shown her. So many clamoring voices had filled her head that she could hardly discern one from another. The rotten bones that had supported this corrupt city would crumble and Gotham would fall, crushing itself in its own lies… and it was absolutely necessary. Fate was preparing her.

With a long sigh Esther leaned back against the pillows. Turning to face the Joker she watched him staring at her with narrowed eyes. Scooting forward she placed her head against his shoulder, sensing that he was concerned her dream was about him… concerned that she was having second thoughts. As her fingers played over the red scar below his heart it hit her. She had never sensed anything from the Joker before. The realization made her smile softly against his skin and she gave his shoulder a kiss. He grunted his approval and pulled the covers up over them.

"Do you want to see Gotham burn?" Esther asked with a small yawn.

That got his attention. His face turned to look down at her resting against his shoulder. "Yes."

She looked up at him, placing her chin against his skin. "And when you have accomplished your goal? What will you do next?"

She was met with silence as a malicious grin twisted the smeared paint and curved scars on his cheeks. The fervent light in his eyes turned the black orbs into shining black pits in his shadowed face. She watched him as he smiled and wondered at this man she had tied herself to. Tired, she pressed her ear over his heart, resting her head on his chest, and let the steady beat lull her back to sleep while his fingers played in her hair.

When she woke again in the late morning her ear was still pressed to his heart and she could hear him snoring softly. Pulling carefully away she crossed to the bathroom and closed the door from some privacy. When she met her own eyes in the mirror the smeared paint all over her face did not even register. The powerful premonition still echoed incessantly in her mind.

In the prophecy as she walked down that abandoned crumbling street a sense of determination and satisfaction had filled her chest. The concept of joy at Gotham's destruction unsettled Esther and she had to wonder what she was missing from the vision. It was not her nature to destroy, her nature was balance. Remembering back to the vision at Bruce's penthouse she recalled that she had been older… many years would pass before this storm broke against the city.

Too much was still unknown. Fate would give her what she needed, of this she was sure, and she would carry out its will. Climbing under the hot spray of the shower helped to clear her head. Her thoughts went back to the Joker. Last night had opened her eyes. With a soft smile playing on her lips she remembered the brief look in his eye, the satisfied grin on his mouth. By the time her shower was finished the dark thoughts of the night had been swept aside. Softly humming she quickly dressed and made her way to the kitchen. The trail of their clothes led right to the front door. With a naughty little giggle she left them there knowing the Joker would have to come down naked for his things.

As she reached into the fridge the noise of the shower turned on upstairs. While preparing breakfast she heard the Joker plodding down the steps. She peeked around the corner and stifled her laughter as he was yanking on his boxers with a grunt. He heard her sniggering and scowled at her just as she burst into laughter. Standing at the door she watched as he pulled on his clothes, a small smirk on his clean face. When he lifted the heavy purple trench coat from the ground he stepped into the kitchen. Once he was in her reach Esther's hand shot out and grabbed his tie, pulling him forward for a quick kiss.

She nipped his lower lip and when he pushed her against the wall and voraciously kissed her back she pulled away and murmured, "Breakfast will burn…" then danced under his arms and went back to the stove.

He grunted and took his usual chair at the table. Esther had to laugh at the two of them under her breath as she flipped the French toast in her pan. How very ordinary they were in the mornings. All he need was to be reading the newspaper and it would be a perfect domestic scene. Well, except that they were both cold blooded killers and the room was filled with dangerous weapons. Her kettle began to sing, distracting her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see the Joker watching her with an amused wicked smirk. He had caught her daydreaming and smiling stupidly to herself.

Composing her face, she carried over their plates and set a steaming mass of French toast and sausage before him. He began to eat with his usual gusto. Taking her seat she sipped her tea and stared out the window at her garden. The early May weather was dreary and soon it would be softly raining. She needed to think, needed to give her mind a chance to unravel all she had seen. It was the perfect day for solitude at the Museum. Wordlessly they ate and once finished Esther began to wash the dishes while the Joker pulled on his overcoat and went upstairs, she presumed, to paint his face.

By the time he trudged down the stairs Esther had pulled up her hood and yanked a coat over her shoulders. Zipping the front she turned to face him and ran her eyes over the fresh paint. Adjusting the dark hood over her hair she had an afterthought and stopped her movements debating on whether she should speak. Cocking her head to the side she glanced at the Joker and pursed her lips. He was eyeballing her suspiciously as he chewed his scars.

"I am going out of town for a week," was all she said. It felt foreign to share her schedule with him. She was assuming that he would care about her absence when facts were she only really saw him once a week. He may not have even noticed. Another part of her was annoyed she said anything at all.

He raised a brow surprised by her words. Lowering his chin to his chest the Joker spoke lowly, "Chasing after Crane?"

Esther had to smirk, "No. Crane is no longer my concern... I do not think he has the capacity to come after me again." She gestured with her hands, "You are welcome to him Joker; enjoy the slaughter." She winked at him. "I will even give you a hint to help find him. The bartender last night at Club Pink was one of Cranes men…"

"hhmmmmm," He stepped closer and hunched his shoulders toward her. "Then just where are you going?"

Her voice was flat at she pulled on her gloves, "Montreal. I have _business_."

Watching the little emotions in her eyes he smirked. Stepping forward he caught her chin and grinned down a huge yellow smile, "Have fun killing Canadians," then gave her a messy red smeared kiss, laughing at her as she tried to escape his paint.

A blend of squeals and growls were coming from her throat as she pushed him away and crossed to the sink to wash the red streaks from her mouth. When she turned back he was already gone. Tossing the towel in the sink she crossed to the door and made her way to the Rushmore.

Within the hour she was stylishly dressed in skinny jeans, stiletto boots, and a fashionable ivy green cardigan. Inspecting her face in the mirror she wiped away the missed traces of the Joker's odd goodbye and began to apply her makeup. The bruises, bites, and hickeys he had left on her neck made her growl as she tried to cover them with concealer. There was no getting around it; the marks would be there for a while and she would have to dress creatively to hide them. Knotting a Hermès scarf around her neck she tugged it into place and frowned. Esther was uncomfortable with the stylish scarf tied around her throat, but better that then explain the bruises.

By the time Esther left her building a soft rain had begun to fall. The cab ride through the city was soothing as rain pattered against the window. For some reason even the ugliest places in the city seemed to come alive, softly glowing, under the light rain. Esther wondered if the city would continue to have its soft beauty in the rain once it had fallen into chaos. The swirling thoughts kept polluting her mood. These last few months had been absolute madness. Between the Joker, Crane, and Batman Esther just wanted a few weeks of normalcy.

Frustrated by the constrictive scarf, she was tugging at the silk knotted around her neck in annoyance as she marched up the Museum steps. The galleries were busy on the Saturday afternoon, giving life and energy to the museum. Despite the crowds it was not long before her mind was completely lost in the paintings. Room by room she went, caught in the spell and stopped awestruck in front of Bruce Wayne's Rembrandt. Each time she had seen it hanging here it had filled her with a sense of peace. The smiling family, the perfect balance of light playing against the dark somber colors, it drew her in. Hours passed as she stared, lost in another world. When cold fingers lightly touched her arm Esther jumped and turned to face the tired puffy face of Annabel.

The older woman sneezed loudly before apologizing for startling her, "I'm sorry Esther but I called your name and you didn't hear me."

Turning to face her Esther smiled, "Hello Annabel."

"I'm glad I ran into you. As you can clearly see I am not feeling very well. I was going to go to the symphony tonight but I just feel awful. I have a ticket, would you like to go in my place?" Annabel was muttering while digging through her purse. "Here." She pressed it into Esther's fingers.

A warm smile spread across Esther's face. The symphony sounded fantastic. "Thank you. I would love to go."

"You better hurry then dear. It's going to start in one hour," Annabel mumbled from behind a tissue.

One hour? Had it really grown so late? Esther looked out the window with wide eyes at the darkness. Glancing around she noticed that the museum was empty. With a grateful hug Esther bid her friend farewell and headed out the door.

She was excited as she quickly brushed her hair and pulled on a dark green long sleeved cocktail dress. The Hermès scarf was still elegantly tied around her neck as Esther pulled black pumps over her stockinged feet. Pulling on a dark grey trench coat she shuffled out the door of her apartment and waved down a taxi. Her timing was perfect.

Quickly checking her coat, Esther passed into the concert hall right as the doors were preparing to close. The room was packed full of murmuring audience members; She loved that sound. When the symphony began to tune their instruments Esther glided carefully behind the usher and was directed to her seat. Smiling to herself she settled in the comfortable orchestra chair.

"Aunt Annabel said she had found someone far more interesting to take her place tonight" a man on her left smiled at her with a weasely little face.

_"I should have known better… of course even sick that woman is trying to set me up!" _Inwardly cringing Esther smiled politely at him, "I'm sorry, Annabel did not mention that there would be anyone else here."

He lifted a hand, "Esther Cain right? Pleasure to meet you; I'm Phillip Stryver, Mrs. Forseythe's nephew."

She took his sweaty thin fingered hand in hers and shook it politely, cursing Annabel to high heaven in her head. As she shook his hand she would swear she heard the man in the other seat next to her chuckle under his breath. The lights went down and Esther sat back against her seat, covertly glancing at the man she had heard laugh. Brown short wild hair and a neatly trimmed beard highlighted the man's fair skin and blue eyes. He lounged relaxed in his seat, unlike the fidgety Mr. Stryver, and stared straight forward as the featured musician took the stage.

Douglas Weller, a world famous violinist would showcased his virtuoso skills in Tchaikovsky's technically demanding Concerto followed by the Gotham Symphony's performance of Shostakovich's dark-hued Fourth Symphony. The dark warm room was enraptured with Mr. Weller's moving pitch and energetic bow work. The music was riveting and as the minutes washed by Esther relaxed more and more into her seat. At several moments throughout the concert Esther could feel Mr. Stryver glancing at her and smirking. Repulsed, Ester scooted fractionally to the other side and kept her hands firmly in her lap.

When intermission came and the lights came up Esther moved to stand and with quick apologies to Mr. Stryver edged out of the aisle and into the lounge. Swift on her feet she submerged herself in the crowd smiling on her escape from Phillip. Something about that man was just off. He seemed about a deep a puddle and she could sense a nasty streak. His only redeeming attribute so far was that he happened to be related to her friend.

Never having stopped for lunch or dinner Esther was starving and quickly bought two brownies at the concession stand. She carried her snack over near a large round bench circling a lovely indoor tree and began to eat. There was something about chocolate that was soothing to the soul. Closing her eyes she took the first bite and let out a deep happy sigh. This was just what she had needed. Calm, music… and chocolate. Leaning back and bouncing a foot up and down Esther watched the crowd with a small smile. When the lights dimmed, warning the audience to reclaim their seats, she stood and gently stretched catching that bearded man watching her from the corner of her eye. When their eyes met he quickly looked away and Esther brushed it aside, assuming it was just curiosity on his part.

As she was swallowing the last bite of brownie she heard a rich voice ask if she was enjoying the performance. Surprised that a stranger would speak to her here she stood tall and smoothed her skirt as she smiled in a friendly quirk of her red lips and nodded a yes. The bearded man who had been sitting next to her was smiling at her as he handed her a handkerchief,

"I'm sorry to bother you miss but you have a little," He pointed to his chin as his eyes lightly shined with amusement.

Laughing Esther took the cloth and wiped the crumbs away, "I'm sorry. I missed dinner… I guess I got a little carried away. Thank you." She folded and handed the cloth back.

"Your, ummm, date is looking for you in the crowd," He glanced over her shoulder and nodded.

Esther got the sense he was warning her and chuckled lightly, "Thanks again," before she trotted off in the opposite direction of Phillip Stryver and made her way back into the auditorium. Back in her seat she thumbed through the program and waited for the second half of the concert to begin. A few moments later the bearded gentleman sat at her right and settled his frame into the chair.

"Looks like you made a clean escape… well until he comes to take his seat. Do you normally run away from your dates?" spoke that same teasing voice.

Raising a brow Esther looked straight into the face of the bearded man. Cocking her head to the side she studied him closer. He was near her age, though it was difficult to be sure with the beard. His face was attractive, with a balanced look to him: straight nose, strong jaw, clear skin.

"I am no more on a date with him than I am on one with you." The simplicity of her answer should have said it all. Esther was disinterested in continuing the conversation.

"Then why are you here?" He pressed politely.

Something was going on here, "I love music." Esther's voice was final. An odd sensation was traveling down her spine when she heard his next words.

"The name is Barsad." As he finished the introduction the lights blessedly went down.

Nodding once Esther turned back to the stage as the music began to swell and ignored the man on her right. Once again Esther allowed her mind to be drawn into the moody lyrical composition. Hands folded in her lap she closed her eyes and simply listened. Her mind was quiet and a small smile found her lips. A nudge from her left brought her back to the moment and she tuned to face Mr. Stryver as he settled in his seat.

Unwilling to let the annoying presence of weasely faced Mr. Stryver upset her time she closed her eyes again and wrapped her mind in the music. The conductor was spot on and when the symphony reached its climax Esther was almost startled when the crowd began to applause. When she opened her eyes to clap with the crowd she found the seat to her right empty. Barsad had left before the concert had ended.

Esther waited patiently with Mr. Stryver as the isle cleared and slowly negotiated her way out of the crowd. Phillip had attempted to place his hand on her lower back but was quickly shrugged off as Esther hurried her pace toward the front doors. Once outside the crowded building the cool night air felt fresh against her overheated skin.

"Shall we share a cab?" The over eager Mr. Stryver asked clearly thinking that this night would continue between them.

This man obviously could not pick up her blatant signals. "No thank you." the flash of rage on his face almost made her laugh. Esther adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stryver. Have a nice night." She turned and immediately started to walk away.

It felt good to have the night wind in her hair as she walked quietly down the Gotham sidewalks. The weather had been slowly creeping toward warm and Esther decided to enjoy the long trek home. Unfortunately much of the pleasure was ruined by Mr. Stryver's fumbling pathetic attempts to secretly follow her. Once they were out of the line of sight of any symphony goers she slowed her pace to allow him to approach. He clearly needed to be taught a lesson on manners.

When his arm reached out for her and he snarled, "Listen bitch, No one walks away from me." She had spun around so quickly that he did not even register her fingers brutally crushing his neck or the tree trunk digging into his spine.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" She asked sweetly with a smile as he struggled, gasping, under her hand.

Sputtering and turning red he grabbed the hand that held his neck and tried to pull her off.

"I'm afraid I still can't hear you." She squeezed even harder. When his eyes began to bulge she released him and watched him fall to his hands and knees coughing and whining at her feet.

"Do you know who I am?" He demanded staring up at her in shock and anger.

This man was so lucky that he happened to be related to her friend. It was the only thing that had stopped her from killing him. Crouching down she met him at eyelevel as he gasped and coughed, clutching his throat and backing away from her.

"Let me give you a piece of advice. Women do not take a shine to creepy men who follow them down the street and grab at them." When his eyes narrowed in fury her hand flashed out and punched him in the face. When he fell, knocked out at her feet she continued, "Also the term bitch is totally unacceptable."

Esther stood over him for a moment and tapped her foot. When he woke up it would make her life difficult if he remembered this little encounter. Wondering if she had the ability to alter his memories like she had Crane's she touched her fingers to his skin. Once again great pain shot through her head as she struggled through his mind, searching for the memories of this night. He was a slimy bastard for sure. His head was so full of greed that Esther was almost gagging as she syphoned through his insipid thoughts.

It was over in a matter of seconds. When she had finished she stood on shaky legs and took a deep breath. Just like the last time she had attempted to alter Crane's memories she was totally drained. Too weak now to safely make it home alone Esther turned back toward the concert hall in search of a cab. When a gust of wind blew back her hair she could have sworn she heard a man's laughter on the breeze. Her senses were weakened and when she tried to reach out she found nothing. Unsure if she had just imagined it Esther continued her journey but watched the night with heightened awareness. Twenty minutes later she was in a cab resting her pounding head against the seat rest and staring out the window. Once back at the Rushmore she dragged her worn out body up to her room and barely climbed out of her clothes before falling asleep.

* * *

The plane ride to Montreal was full of turbulence but curled up in her seat Esther was dead to the world. Not one jolt or bump woke her and when the plane finally touched down it took a flight attendant rapidly patting her hand to wake her. Startled, Esther sat up to quickly then grabbed her head as the same headache she had felt for the last two days pounded away at her movements. With an apologetic smile she gathered her belongings and left the plane.

As she stepped into the familiar lobby of the Ritz-Carlton she yawn, still tired from her trip. A gracious bell hop immediately took her bags as she stepped lightly through the beautifully arranged lobby. Her room was lovely, as always, and excited to enjoy such a grand bathroom she immediately stripped off her suit and climbed into the tub. The hot water saturated her bones and seeped deep into her skin. With a long smiling sigh Esther realized how glad she was to be away from Gotham for a few days.

So much had happened since the New Year. It had been one battle after another and frankly she was exhausted. Batman, the Joker, Crane… Esther needed a break. Between the broken ribs, head injuries, and poisoning it was almost laughable how her year had gone so far. Looking down in the tub she studied the remnants of bruises from the 7th street massacre. It had been less than ten days since that mess. It was still a major headline, probably would be for weeks. The Joker had been blamed for the carnage, a fact Esther was sure he found amusing, and so far the black haired killer who had cause the chaos had never been mentioned. The only survivor Esther had been aware of was the bartender at Club Pink and she was quite sure that with her little tip the Joker already had him in his clutches.

_"The Joker?"_ That odd feeling in her chest when she thought of the Joker was… nice. The emotion felt strange and Esther had caught herself several times over the last two days thinking of him and smiling stupidly. She almost wanted to slap herself. He was still a wild card and it would be a long time if ever before she trusted him. Thinking back on the months he had been coming to her she wondered if she had not set the trap for herself. She had allowed him unprecedented access to her life. Never questioned when he showed up at her dock's house. Cooked for him… it was almost as if she had welcomed his presence from day one.

He never judged her violent actions, in fact he relished in that side of her. There was no question of who she was, no condemnation. He made no demands save one… that she accept that she was his. When she had ceased to argue the point she had seen the fervent joy in his eyes and she knew that he loved her too. A small voice in her mind questioned how long chaos would want her before he demanded change.

Thoughts of her lover filled her head when her eyes fluttered shut and Esther began to doze in the soothing warm water.

_The blades of grass are lush under my fingertips as my hands play back and forth in the deep green carpet beneath me. Looking around I smile at the torrent of blooms in the fragrant garden that surrounds me. My feet at bare and I wiggle my toes glancing at the painted silver polish winking in the sun. With my head cocked to the side I look with adoration on the single dark purple rose bush that grows here. It has no roses save one small bud and I breathe in deep the wonderful scent of rich earth that fills the air._

_My name is on the wind and I turn with expectant eyes to face the house this garden belongs to. Standing on the wide beautiful porch is Curtis Fell, the prisoner I helped escape from Gotham. His bulky body is waving at me with a smile. I turn toward him and wave back as a cool breeze passes over my skin._

A sudden thump in her stomach jarred Esther awake and she shivered at the cold water that now surrounded her. Climbing from the tub she dried herself and wondered why twice now she had seen that man in her visions. Her roses were there too. There was no other place Esther knew where those flowers bloomed.

Hungry, Esther ordered room service and fell asleep with a full stomach lounging on expensive sheets while watching some random comedy on the television and doing her best not to think about Gotham, visions, or the Joker.

When morning came Esther rolled over with a yawn and climbed out of bed. The horrific headache was gone and, oddly exhilarated, she hopped in the shower and began to prepare for her day. Her thoughts went back to her strange dream and she wondered just what Fate had been trying to show her. One visions destruction the next vision beauty... it made no sense.

Her week in Montreal had been as relaxing as it had been profitable. With several excellent acquisitions in her possession she felt that the time had been well spent. Her body had recovered and now, aside from the pink scar on her bicep, not a bruise or bite marred her skin. Which was good, because if she had to wear another damn scarf around her neck she was going to kill the Joker.

Having enjoyed her time so much she decided to extend her trip by a week and dig a little deeper into what the city had to offer… namely the fantastic poker tournament that started in a few days. Madeline was handling things well enough without her in Gotham and Esther was content to leave the office in her new partner's hands. With a week of goofing off before her, Esther toured the city with relish, slept late, and gambled like a madwoman at the casinos.

The tournament itself was a riot. It had been years since she had competed in a professional game and she had to admit it was fun to play against a well-trained group of men and woman. Their flashy clothes and ridiculous names made her want to roll her eyes, especially when she showed up to play in a sophisticated tailored black business suit. With her hair in a French twist and her classic red painted lips the men at the table and not taken her seriously for a second. That is until she decimated them and won the round. Flashing her most charming grin she laughed at their backs as they walked away grumbling

As the hours went by she continued to dominate the players and eventual was at the final table. When she took her seat with the other finalists the men looked her up and down with disbelief, assuming she was just here playing around and got lucky. Smirking to herself she leaned forward and met the eyes of each man. The final players were all very good and it was a close finish. When she laid down the winning hand and won the tournament she began to laugh at the expressions on the faces of the men she had so thoroughly thrashed.

"And that gentlemen is how to play poker," Esther mocked as she stood to claim her title.

She had won about a million dollars, not too shabby for a few hours of decent fun. Still reeling from the excitement she was smiling wildly as she made her way through the lobby of her hotel. Once in her room she began to snack on the chocolate she had picked up on her way back and watched the news. Tomorrow she would return to Gotham. After her time in Montreal she was ready to go back to her shadowy city... and she had to admit, she missed the Joker.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon. Please review, favorite, and follow. **


	34. Chapter 34

**I hope everyone is enjoying the long holiday weekend! I had a blast myself. Please forgive how long it took to post this… blame the turkey. Lots of love to my steadfast and totally amazing reviewers: CeliaSingsSongs, CandiLand95, mithrabear, DenicA, Wildbillslady, ChidorixCixBritannia, and mystery reader. The reviews really helped motivate me to not just sit on my butt and eat pie all week...**

**Chapter 34**

A deluge was pouring from the sky as Esther struggled with her suitcase up the steps of the Rushmore. It was almost June and the weather had begun to grow muggy. The rain soaked silk of Esther's blouse clung to her skin by the time she finally opened the door and began dripping all over the entryway of her building. Tossing her long tangled wet mass of hair over her shoulder she adjusted the bag on her shoulder and continued toward the elevator. When she finally reached her door she sighed as she pulled it open and smiled while stepping into her apartment. That warm feeling of home filled her chest as she lugged her things to the kitchen to dry.

The air had grown stale in the apartment during her absence and throwing open the windows she leaned out against the ledge and frowned at the heavy rain. The sky was swollen with clouds and soon it would be dark. Getting around town tonight would be much messier that usual. A bright flash of lightning lit the sky as she turned toward the bathroom to prepare. When the loud crash of thunder sounded through the room an odd feeling of foreboding settled on her shoulders. The dream she had while napping on the plane ride home had left a sour feeling in her stomach and Esther had the sense that tonight everything would change. Pausing in her movements she glanced back through the window at the intense storm and replayed the vision that was teasing on the edge of her mind.

In her vision once again she had walked the dark streets of Gotham. The wind was full of the Joker's harsh manic laughter behind her as Esther paced through the shadows. Walking away from the sound Esther continued onward, for miles twisting and turning through the city. The streets were normal; Gotham was its decadent self as Esther strolled along through the night. Nearing her destination she stopped for a moment to look at the heavy moon in the sky and smiled. It was not far now, with a deep breath she headed down a series of alleys. When she had turned a corner a mountain of a man stood before her. Hugely muscled and tan he stepped toward her in a heavy brown leather coat, cargo pants, and combat boots. Much of his shaved head and face were covered in an intricate mask, altering his musical voice when he spoke to her. Large brown eyes were expressive as he smiled beneath the mask and greeted her holding out his arm.

_"I have been waiting for you. Come, it is time," His voice was peculiar behind the deep breaths that punctuated the beginning and end of his speech._

When the plane touched down Esther had been jolted awake and knew that voice instantly. It was the same lyrical voice that had spoken to her in the vision from Bruce Wayne's penthouse.

Absorbed in the oddness of what she felt Esther quickly showered and began to apply dark makeup around her brown contacts. Taking time with her appearance she carefully painted her face. Across her eyes and the bridge of her nose she smudged one long smear of black, the same mark the Joker enjoyed placing upon her. The sheer overtly sexy underwear Bruce had given her was hidden beneath the skintight low cut ruched black dress she wore. Knives at her wrists, thighs, and in her boots and gun tucked against her ribs she pulled on a long black raincoat, belting it firmly at her waist. Wig and mask in place she made her way to her bike and rode carefully through the dark Gotham night.

Compelled toward Hazards Razor, her helmet was pounded with a heavy splattering of rain and the streets were treacherous as she dodged overflowing drainage ducts on her way to the Joker. Clear as day, her mind witnessed a picture of him scowling and in a foul temper siting next Maroni. Parking her bike in the dark shadows she pulled the hood of her coat over her wig and slunk through the rainy shadows quickly toward the club. At the door she stripped the soaping coat from her shoulders and pressed it into the hands of Thomas before stepping silently into the dark crowded club.

The Joker had not seen her as she stepped back into the shadows and edged toward the stairs. The heavy pulsing thud of the low base pounded against her ribs in the music's heady beat. Waves of rage were flowing from the Joker as he sat above the crowed fingering his knife and gritting his teeth. Esther tried to sense what was wrong and wondered if his anger was the reason Fate had pushed her toward him.

Walking out of the shadows she stood clear for his view. She watched his eyes narrow as he leaned forward in his chair staring at her. Esther marched unafraid toward the dangerous man. Once up the stairs she took the last few steps with a smile in her eyes, happy to see him despite his anger. When he violently stabbed his knife into the table between him and Maroni, the well-dressed gangster almost ran from his chair. Esther stopped before the Clown, back against the railing, and waited.

Rising from his seat the Joker closed the space between them and hunched forward glaring down at her. The black viscous eyes darted all over her face and before Esther could stop him he ripped down her mask and pressed a savage angry kiss against her mouth. The railing was digging into her spine as he bent her back under the crushing force of his kiss. His palms were flat on either side of her face, gripping her head, as his tongue force its way through her surprised lips and pillaged her mouth. Instinctively, she gripped the front of his overcoat, unsure if she would fall backward down into the pit as her eyes flew open in shock. There was nothing gratifying about his kiss, nothing sweet, it was ferocious and demanding. There was no part of her mouth or lips he did not touch with his tongue. When she began to kiss him back he pressed even harder until Esther whimpered softly and tried to calm him.

Unfisting her hand from his lapel she brought her gloved fingers to his neck and gently stroked the tightly flexed muscles. When he began to ease the pressure of his mouth Esther used his body as an anchor to pull herself up from the yawning drop behind her. With a final sharp bite on her lower lip he released her. As he pulled his face away her hands darted up to conceal her mouth, pressing against the hands he held to her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Esther's exclaimed behind her hand as her eyes darted around to see who, if anyone, may have seen her face.

Yanking up her mask the Joker's lips drew back from his yellow teeth as he roared in her face, "Reminding you who you belong to!" She could feel his arousal and an odd sort of relief in the very air around him.

Their kiss had been in view of the entire club. There would be talk about this. Over his purple hunched shoulder Esther could see Maroni staring wide-eyed at the tableau before him.

Esther looked over the Joker's shoulder to Maroni and spoke two simple words, "Leave. Now."

Without argument Maroni stood, signaled for the guards to follow, and made his way down the stairs leaving the Joker and Esther alone. She could sense his relief at avoiding whatever violence was about to take place on that balcony.

"Well, look. at. that. The Princess-sa is giving my men orders… and they obey. Isn't that something?" His dangerous sing song voice was agitated, sullen, and a little impressed.

The hand the still gripped his lapel pulled the Joker closer as she snarled, "Do you have any idea what you have just done?"

"You said ONE WEEK," he growled, lips drawn back over her teeth.

Surprised Esther raised a brow and looked at him with shock, "Is that what this is all about? Well, guess what sunshine, my plans changed. Be grateful I shared my schedule with you at all!"

"You are mine Princess. I don't like when my things disappear-ra," He leaned over her face and pressed his lips in an angry line.

She poked him roughly in the chest. "Did you really just call me a thing?" Her voice was exasperated as she squared her shoulders and pressed him backward.

All his earlier frustration came back and he reached for her shoulders, slipping a hand to grip the back of her head. Pressing his mouth to her ear his voice was a low velvet growl, "You belong to me. You are my woman." Leaning back his dark eyes darted over her face. The Joker's face contorted and his tongue licked at his scarred lips. The grip on her shoulder tightened fractionally before he continued in a bizarre struggling voice, "Next time you are going to, ah, run away for a week you will tell me."

She gave him a sharp look, "I cannot make that promise… No more than you could."

With a sigh of resignation Esther placed her hands upon the Joker's chest and tried to speak softly. "It's not exactly like I could call…" carefully she moved her hands lower, feeling his labored angry breathing as he stared daggers at her and tongued his scars. Reaching under his overcoat she slowly wrapped her arms lightly around his waist and smiled with her eyes as she spoke, "I missed you too and yes, I did have fun killing Canadians."

His body relaxed fractionally under her arms before she pulled them away with a soft laugh. One purple gloved finger came up to trace the smear across her eyes and Esther could sense he had been placated. Pulling away, Esther took Maroni's vacant seat and watched as the Joker yanked his knife from the table between the chairs and kicked the furniture out of the way. He sat beside her then gripped her chair and, closing the gap, pulled her closer to him until they were side by side. Esther could not help but snicker at his overbearing possessiveness as the chair scrapped against the metal floor. The Joker waved a hand at Melvin and silent they both watched as the guards came up back the steps. Melvin took position directly behind them and Esther settled comfortably back into her seat to enjoyed the music.

Sitting beside him Esther had the strange impression of how they must look lording it over the mob below them. Several members of the crowd were staring in open fascination at the woman seated next to the Joker. The Clown could see that she was clearly uncomfortable with the scrutiny and smirked at her, eyes wide and malicious.

Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes she muttered, "Enough gloating Joker. You made your point."

He leaned close to her face and let a slow grin distort his features, "And what point is that? Hmmm?"

Roller her eyes Esther almost laughed then grinned mischievous under her mask and met his eyes, "That you're mine."

The dark grin fell into a satirical expression. Mouth pursed he smacked his lips and look unamused though Esther could see the glimmer of that odd expression he sometimes wore. He had liked her words. She watched as his eyes took in the black smear she had painted across her eyelids and nose and winked at him as he sat back, smug, fiddling with the lapels of his coat. His moods shifted so swiftly Esther wondered if she would ever get used to it.

A swarm of the Joker's goons burst through the door, clearly back from a job and began to mingle with the crowd. Thomas began to pace up the stairs with his long thin legs, followed by two new men Esther had not seen before. The instant her eyes fell on the stocky brown haired man the hair on her neck stood tall. The way he looked at her, he was studying her, yet made it seem as if he wasn't focused on her at all. This man was not what he seemed.

Pretending to ignore him Esther crossed her legs and bounced her foot as she stared off into space. Her mind brushed against his and once she learned who he really was, steepled her fingers between her chin and waited. The other man began to report to the Joker and Esther stood from her chair and crossed over to the distant rail, behind her target, as if giving the men some privacy.

Leaning over and watching the dancing masses at her feet Esther debated, troubled by what she had just learned. When the men walked passed her and began to descend the stairs she ignored their passing and reclaimed her chair as if nothing had happened. The Joker looked at her with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"I just might have to cut the eyes out of that man's head." He mocked. The Joker had not missed a beat. "You were doing a very entertaining job of secretly studying him too. Care to e-la-bor-ate?"

Shaking her head Esther scoffed, so the Joker had noticed her disquiet. She opened her mouth to speak and stopped, unsure just how much she should disclose. His brilliant mind seemed to pick up every nuance, every tick. A sudden pulse of urging in the air pressed against her skin and she understood why that foreboding feeling had been hanging over her shoulders. Tonight Fate demanded she show the Joker exactly what she was.

Her voice was solemn when at long last she spoke, "This is a conversation that would best take place in private… between the three of us. And soon."

The Joker giggled, "What? Are you going to kill him while I watch? Or are we going to kill him together?"

"No. That man is far more valuable to you alive," She stated matter of fact.

The Joker narrowed his eyes and scanned her face, she was serious. Licking his lips and twitching his cheek he leaned back to Melvin and ordered him to take the man into the private room for new instructions. Distrust radiated from the Clown as Esther leaned back in her chair and waited.

The dark atmosphere matched the shadowy thoughts creeping through Esther's mind. She was at the precipice, The Joker was about to learn about her gift. There was no other way. She felt utterly compelled. Despite her misgivings she pressed the anxiety away and squared her shoulders ready to fulfill her role. She knew better than to question Fate.

The Joker rose from his seat and Esther followed him down the steps and into that familiar back room. Her form was hidden in the Joker's shadow as he stepped through the door and approached the men, slapping his gloved hands together.

"Ah Melvin, wait outside while I get better acquainted with my new, ah, employee," the Joker's voice was excited, friendly, as if speaking with a respected associate.

"Evening boss," The man smiled stupidly, acting the roll of moronic thug to a tee.

"Interesting story," The Joker smiled gesturing wide with his arms. "You see. My lady is the shy type… Ignores my men and refuses to let me talk about work. Suddenly tonight she is verrrrry interested in YOU." The Joker sing songed pulling out a knife and grinning madly. "Now I know it's not your looks, cause frankly you're quite ugly… and she has this," he gestured toward his face, "magnificent mug to always smile at her. So just what makes you sooooo special hmmmm?"

"Enough, "Esther chuckled stepping from the Joker's shadow and moving to his side. Cocking her head to the side she studied the man closely. He was stocky, well muscles and looked to be in his late thirties. Tangled brown hair covered his head. Green eyes watched her cautiously.

"What is your name?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"Um, Ben Ma'am" He answered with a confused stupid smile and a nod.

"That is not your name. Your name is Dominic," Esther spoke as she took one step nearer.

The act vanished and Dominic stood straight. She smiled as the goon faded away and the soldier appeared. He was silent while watching her with extreme interest. No one, outside of the League, knew his true name. When her fingers came up to pull down her mask Esther could sense the surprise from both the assassin before her and the Joker standing behind her.

"Do you know who I am?" Esther asked suspiciously. The way he looked at her, there was something more to him that she had not sensed.

When only silence answered her question she took a step toward him, "You will tell me what I wish to know or I will take the answers from you. Either way, your knowledge is now mine."

The Joker cooed, "Now you're talkin."

Dominic gave a laugh. This man did not fear torture. Decades of training would serve him and he would die smiling.

"You misunderstand Dominic," Esther continued, "I know what you are. Torture would be a waste of everyone's time… though I suspect my friend here might enjoy it."

The Joker cackled behind her and she could hear the tap tap tap of this knife against his thigh.

"I do looove a challenge…" The Joker's voice laughed darkly.

Esther converged on the man, closing the gap between them. "I have other ways to know your thoughts," she added gently waiting for him to make a move.

"I do not fear death woman," he grunted standing his ground.

"Spoken like a true brother," the instant the last word fell from her lips she launched her attack.

He countered as she pressed, testing his limits. Each technique he used she knew well. In a matter of seconds she had him in her grasp. He was a good fighter, strong and brawny, but her quickness and better skill had him on his knees before he had even recognized her movements. Her arm was wrapped around his thick neck cutting off the blood to his brain as the Joker looked on with a childish gleeful smile. She really was beautiful to watch.

When the man fell like a sack of meat at her feet Esther immediately sliced a strip of fabric from her skirt and began to tie the man's hands together. Pursing his lips the Joker had to admit he liked the show… and the few extra exposed inches of thigh he saw before him. When her hands began run up and down every inch of the unconscious man's body checking for weapons the Joker changed his mind and began to get angry.

Grabbing a nearby chair Esther began to tug at the limp man's torso, wrapping her arms around him trying to lift his bulk up.

The Joker stepped forward and shoved her away growling, "Move over," and easily lifted him into the chair.

Leaning back on her heels she exhaled loudly and wiped the hair from her face, "Thanks."

Just like before she sliced more of her skirt and tightly tied the man's legs to the chair, "I doubt that will hold him for long but it's better than nothing," she explained as she stood up and grabbed another chair and placed it in front of Dominic's drooping body. Before she could sit the Joker grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him.

"You are always full of the most wonderful little surprises. How did you know who he was?" His black eyes were watching her closely.

Esther licked her lower lip and tried to explain, "I know the organization he works for. He is a foot soldier, an assassin. If they have come back to Gotham then we have a serious problem."

The fingers on her shoulders tightened and he grinned, "Back to Gotham? Ahhh, the League of Shadows." He said the name in a spooky voice. "Their style is soooo boring. Using a toxic gas for fear. No. NO. Inspiring real fear is so much more fun."

She was surprised, "You know who they are? Then you know that they exist to bring judgment. If they are back in Gotham then they are here to destroy it."

The Joker tossed back his head and began to laugh that maddening twisted creepy call of joy, "It's a funny world we live in. Just when you think things couldn't get better. A new game steps into your life." The wheels of his mind were already turning as a light grew in his black wicked eyes.

All emotion drained from her face; suddenly the visions she had seen were starting to come together. The madness, the chaos, and the fear that was coming… The Joker would be the architect. He would take the Leagues plans, twist them, and break Gotham's soul. It was almost a bad joke.

A purple gloved finger tapped her chin, "Your little friend there is coming to Princess… Let's see what your special interrogation technique is hmmmm?"

When she turned toward the chair she felt the Joker's fingers on her chin gently pulling her back to face him. His expression was serious and his brows were together, "You need not look so..." he pointed at her face. "Gotham was already doomed."

"I know that better than anyone." Was all she said as she stepped away and took the chair across from Dominic. She looked at the Joker staring sullenly at her emotionless face, "Do not interfere."

His eyebrows shot up and a small smile twisted his lips, "I would never dream of it sweetheart-ta."

Dominic was beginning to regain consciousness. His brown eyes were fluttering open and Esther composed herself and waited as he tried to clear his head. Reaching her fingers forward she brushed the hair out of his eyes. Raising his head he tested his restraints and scowled at her face.

"We have much to discuss. Tell me Dominic," Esther smiled gently as her undulating sweet voice spoke, "Why is the League back in Gotham after the death of the Demon Head?"

"The Demon Head is immortal foolish woman," he snarled.

Esther had to laugh, "Indeed, in more ways than you know." Ra's al Ghul lived on in her in a way no one but the two of them would ever understand. "You look at me as if I were familiar. Do you know who I am?" she smiled probing his thoughts.

"You fight like one of us… You are league trained," he accused

"Not exactly," Esther answered with a soft smile.

Dominic green eyes narrowed as he watched the woman. She pressed a hand to his cheek and focused her power ready to push into his mind. He sat silent, staring at her with a blank face as she brushed the outside of his psyche. He could feel her picking though his thoughts and his eyes went wide.

"I have seen you do this before child," His voice was astonished as he memorized every facet of her face. "You are the Oracle."

Surprised Esther dropped her hand and stared into the man's amazed green eyes. "Only one man has ever called me that." It was a statement and Esther closed her eyes and chastised herself. Of course his men would have been hiding in the shadows.

"The great one himself came to you for wisdom. But you died." His voice was almost a whisper, reverent as he bowed his head.

She nodded with an unsettled smile, "I have died many times."

His eyes were fervent in their zealotry, "There are whispers about you. The Oracle belongs to us. Why have you not come to fulfill your duty?"

The Joker snorted from across the room and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the back of Dominic's skull.

Her voice was deadly, "And what gives you the right to claim me? The Demon himself learned that you do not find the Oracle. I come to you if Fate decrees and the price of my knowledge is high."

"We are the solders of Fate. It is natural for you to serve us."

She stood up and seemed to grow before him. The voice that rang out of her throat was the very voice of Ra's al Ghul turned female, "And who are you to command Fate's emissary? I do not answer to you."

Dominic leaned back terrified as he recognized that voice. From her peripheral vision Esther could see the Joker cock his head to the side and study her intently. Her hand shot forward and griped Dominic's jaw, forcing him to make eye contact with her.

"We both follow the order of Fate and maintain balance in our own way. I have no interest in your League of Shadows…"

"Why do you speak of our sacred doctrine in front of the Clown?" Dominic asked with an edge of angry judgment in his voice. "Why would you even align yourself with an unworthy psychopathic gangster?"

Esther laughed under her breath as the Joker snarled from across the room, "I take no side. It is clear to me that the League has underestimated the man you have been sent to spy on. They are in for quite a surprise…" Her eyes left Dominic's face and traveled upward to lock on the black glittering eyes that were watching her before she whispered, "He is the harbinger of Chaos; the very tool you will use to take the city."

Esther took her seat and placed her hands on either side of Dominic's head. Stared into his eyes she nodded, "Enough banter. You will tell me everything I want to know,"

"Even to you I will say nothing," He stated simply his judgment of her shouting from his eyes.

Her voice was sinister as she met his challenging eyes, "I don't want your words. I want your mind."

Glassy eyed and faraway she dipped through his thoughts. His mind was highly trained and quite difficult to pick through. He had been a member of the League of Shadows for many years but never rose higher than foot soldier. He had no mind for leadership, a fanatic love for the cause, and was ready to die at this very moment. The mission began to grow clear. His job was merely to report on the Joker, manipulate and use him as the League saw fit. Whatever the League had planned was still in the very early stages.

He fought her mental claws and just before she hit a wall she saw it. Her eyes flew open and she pulled her hands away… She had seen the man he reported to. In fact, she had seen him in person recently. _"Barsad…"_

Dominic looked weak and bare behind the hubris in his eyes, "Do not despair Dominic, I have seen Gotham's future. The League's mission will be carried out; Gotham will be brought to its knees… Balance will be restored."

She knew in her heart that balance the League had imagined and true balance were two different things. The path of her life was narrowing and Esther could see the long years ahead of her if she was going to save any remnants of Gotham. The city would fall, but it would not burn… Esther Cain would make sure of it.

Green eyes went wide and Dominic's face lit up, "You swear it?" He whispered.

"My visions are never wrong." With that said she put her hands against his face and began the torturously painful process of distorting his memories of this meeting, of her, and replaced them with harmless hours of fun at the club. His mind was strong, resisting her to the end, and Esther was grimacing and panting from the effort. Disfiguring his mind was far more difficult than Crane's, more difficult than Stryver's… the pain was beyond anything she had known.

Warm hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her away just as she finished. Struggling to her feet an instant clenching stab of nausea filled her gut and stumbling she threw up noisily in the corner of the room. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand Esther gasped in breaths of air and moaned. The pain still echoed and slammed against her mind.

Trying to gather herself she muttered, "You must cut him loose and have Melvin get him drunk tonight. He will not remember a moment of this. And he can never see me again… you must keep him away."

She could hear the shuffling steps of the Joker come up behind her, "What are you?" He asked with disturbing pleasure in his voice.

With her hands on the wall Esther struggled to find her feet and stand. Leaning heavily against the painted coolness of the wall she faced the man who stared at her like a specimen in a jar. Panting she closed her eyes. One foot slowly in front of the other she crept toward the door and reached for the handle needing to get outside, craving fresh air on her face.

"And, ah, just where do you think you are going?" He spoke, his lips inches from her ear.

Totally drained and vulnerable she caught her breath and felt the beads of sweat drip down the side of her face. Pained eyes rolled toward him as she struggled to hold herself upright. The look on her face, the expectation of judgment, made the Joker raise a brow.

"I need air," She fought for the words, tempted to throw up again.

"Then you had better pull up your mask Princess," he muttered as his fingers tugged the fabric in place over her mouth.

The uncertainty in her eyes when they locked on to his black gaze unsettled him. Without further thought he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his side, dragging her stumbling body out the door. Melvin was posted sentry outside as the Joker addressed him.

"Melvin, cut him free. Don't mention a thing and get him nice and drunk. You two are now best buddies, oooookaaay?... And have someone clean the room." The Joker commanded with a large mad grin as he walked passed with Esther pressed to his chest.

He had them outside in flash. With his arm around her only trained eyes would see how much she was struggling to stand. The cold night air pressed against her exposed limbs as they waited for Thomas under the clubs awning. The driving rain and banging thunder drowned out the sound of the music in the worn brick building behind them. Thomas drove up in the van and Esther climbed with sloppy jerking gestures into the seat. The Joker was right behind her, shoving her body over and slamming the door shut.

Unwilling to try to fake strength anymore Esther laid awkwardly, wasted and spent, against the torn old seat. Her fingers clumsily tugged the mask down before she pressed her palms against her eyes.

"Stop the car," she called suddenly pressing her hand against her mouth and tearing open the door just as Thomas screeched the van to a halt. The acidic remains in her stomach burned her throat as she puked on the wet pavement. The rain felt cold and comforting again her neck as the Joker held her by the fabric of her dress while she coughed and sputtered. When it had finished he yanked her back into the van and shut the door.

Her fevered face was pressed near the warm neck she knew so well. The vibrating timber of his voice soothed her as he spoke to Thomas. With the horrific pain in her head she could not decipher a word. Instead she inhaled his scent, and relaxed under the warm weigh of his arm around her.

The van stopped and Esther was dragged from the vehicle. Her feet tripped and mechanically stepped in a shuffling gait through the gate of her dock's house. She could feel his impatience as he practically lifted her along with him while he hastened out of the rain and up to the kitchen. Sitting against the cool wood of her kitchen chair she looked around and her jaw dropped.

"Did a bomb go off in here while I was gone?" She croaked out.

A mountain of dishes were piled in her sink and both of her skillets were caked with dried food and left out on the stove. The room was disgusting.

The Joker shrugged his shoulders, "You said one week. If you would have come home on time this would only have been half as bad."

Typical Joker logic… Annoyed she demanded, "What, did you just move in?"

"Yeah." He answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world as he took the seat across from her.

"If I find a box of grenades by the bed I am going to be really pissed off. Who was babysitting your pack of crazies if you were here all the time?"

He just grinned at her and leaned back in his chair. Pressing her fingers to her temples Esther rubbed in slow circles as she closed her eyes and worked on mastering the pain. After a few silent minutes the stabbing had become a more reasonable ache. Suddenly starving she looked toward the fridge.

"Would it be too much to hope that aside from destroying my kitchen you at least bought food?"

Without waiting for him to answer Esther shuffled over to the fridge and tugged it open, bracing for the worst. She had to laugh, he had bought food alright. Chinese food cartons, some that looked questionably old, a box of pizza, and several packs of chocolate pudding were haphazardly shoved inside.

Esther pulled out the pizza and a few cups of pudding, tossing them on the table. Unceremoniously she began to eat the cold cheese slice with a smile.

The Joker was watching her weird behavior with a raised brow, "Are you really hungry? You just, ah, puked all over the place ten minutes ago."

"That's probably why I am hungry now," she answered unconcerned and started her second slice.

A few minutes later Esther had finished the pizza and two cups of pudding. Content she leaned back in her chair and tried not to frown at the dishes in the sink.

"So Princess," the Joker said as he lifted the empty pizza box off the table and set it on the counter. "Now that you have had your little snack it's time for show and tell."

Settling back in her chair she pulled the wet wig from her head and dropped it on the table. As she fluffed her hair she studied the Joker. He was watching her cautiously as he stood and stripped off his wet overcoat. He took the chair next to her and began to roll up his sleeves before pushing his wet hair off his face and smearing away more of the caked white paint from his creased forehead.

Esther had never intended to share her gift with the Joker. She should have known better. It was only a matter of time before he knew. If this was her path she would walk it but in her heart she feared that things would never be the same between them after this night. After a deep breath she began to explain.

"Dominic did not know much. His entire purpose is to spy on you and potentially assassinate you in the future. Here, I will show you." Placing her hand on his cheek Esther pushed her memories of this night into the chaotic mess of the Joker's mind. He saw everything she had seen, each small little bit of information she had gleaned from Dominic's mind… save one thing she kept hidden. The image and name of Barsad. A flash of warning told her to keep that for herself. She also showed him a brief glimpse of her dreams, the ruined empty streets of the city… the fervent anarchy.

When it was over Esther slowly took her hand away and watched the now blank face of the Joker with ancient weary eyes. He had seen her strange behavior many times over the months… now it all made sense.

The Joker smacked his lips and studied her, "Who else knows what you are capable of?"

Brushing the ethereal blond hair off her forehead she answered with her brow together, "I do not trust anyone with knowledge about my… talents."

"You trusted me," his voice was simple as he watched her closely, tongue darting over his lips as his eyes burned.

"Yes, I am trusting you," she did not need to add that she was following Fate's compulsion. He would not have understood.

"The League of Shadows knows what you are," the Joker added narrowing his eyes and placing his hands on his knees.

"Unsubstantiated rumors about a filthy street kid from the Narrows. The only man I have spoken to from that faction died two years ago during the Night of Terror. And he believed that the scabby little boy was dead. I have no idea why the League would have any further interest in me."

"You're lying. You must have some clue why they would still whisper about you," the Joker pushed tapping her knee with his finger.

"Why, because one zealot gave me a fancy name? It's probably just a glorified tale they all share. The Oracle… it sounds ridiculous."

"You have visions… the name seems appropriate. Doesn't have the same wonderful ring as 'the Joker' but it's better than 'masked woman.'" The Joker teased lowly and bumped her knee with his thigh. His eyes glowed with pleasure, "Am I speaking with the Oracle now?" He made his voice change as if talking to the spirits.

Esther narrowed her eyes and cocked her head, "Very funny Clown."

"And this little mindreading trick, you can do it to anyone?" He asked watching her face very carefully.

She knew what he wanted to hear and smirked, "No it doesn't work that way. I sense things, some minds are clear some are impossible. And before you ask. No. I can't read you at all. I have tried." She was laughing by the end of her statement, "In fact your mind is such a chaotic mass of strangeness that I can barely understand what you are."

"Try it now," He demanded grabbing her hand and pressing it to his face.

Esther raised a brow and met his eyes. He looked eager, excited almost to see if it would work. Exhaling Esther spread her fingers across the painted cheek and pressed gently at his mind.

"There is a void I cannot see passed. I think the agent of Chaos is immune to my skills," Esther stated trying to pull her hand away.

The Joker held her fingers and put her hand back on his cheek. "Try harder," his voice was low subtly threatening as he urged her on.

Narrowing her eyes Esther wondered at his game and pressed her palm flat, japing sharply at his mind despite the headache in her own skull. The instant flash of horrific memory that stabbed into her psyche made her gasp and try to tear away her hand. He would not let her go as the story played out in her mind. Only a few seconds had passed but Esther was shivering and panting. Despite her exhaustion she tried to shove him away and struggled to reclaim her hand. By now they were standing face to face. She was distraught and he was excited. A manic grin split his face as his black eyes started down into hers and he held her fluttering palm to his chest.

As she fought for her hand she screamed in his face, "Why would you show me that? I told you I never wanted to know!"

"Afraid of the intimacy of sharing our history? And here I thought we had gone past that Princess," He mocked her with a viscous laughing sneer.

"Do not play games with me. Why did you do it?" She demanded as her black smeared eyes flamed.

Still clutching her hand to his chest he stepped marginally closer and spoke lowly. "Now we are even-na."

"That is not intimacy Joker, that is manipulation," She whispered as his free hand reached for her and fingers wrapped around the back of her neck.

Unsure whether his memory had been force upon her as a punishment or because he really thought it was an intimate sharing of memory she stared at her trapped fingers splayed across his chest. Esther now knew how he got his scars… and it was far more horrible than anything she could have imagined.

"Afraid to look at me now?" He sneered and tensed under her fingers.

Esther's eyes widened in surprise and met his snapping black orbs. "Not at all. I'm-"

He kissed her then silencing her and pulling her close. This was the kiss she had been hoping for when she first saw him. His fingers were in her hair gripping and lightly pulling, easing the ache in her head as his scarred lips moved over hers. When she sighed she felt the tension drain out of his frame. Her arms reached up between them and wrapped around his neck, holding him close to her as she returned his kiss. Her lips lingered over his scars at the corner of his mouth, appreciating the marks that had defined the man. Solemnly she kissed each cheek and left a soft lingering kiss on the scar that ran down his lower lip.

Breaking momentarily away she asked, "Now that you know what I am does it change things?"

The Joker leaned even closer until just an inch from her face. "I always knew there was something unusual about you. Just imagine what the two of us could accomplish." He clicked his tongue and winked at her.

"I don't want what you want. I want a balanced life," Esther frowned.

The Joker spoke the honest truth, "You cannot hide in your museums forever. Someday you will have to face what you are and embrace it. You were never meant to be like one of them."

"I am the last person in the world you should lecture on Fate. I have always followed as my visions commanded. Even tonight when I set the wheels in motion to destroy the city I love."

He pressed his lips to her cheek. She could feel the coarseness of his scars against her skin as he spoke, "Don't lie to yourself. You love the buildings, the _art_ of it… not the worthless scum who live here," his voice was grating. "Gotham's soul belongs to Chaos-sa. The time of reckoning will come and you will stand by my side while we watch it burn."

"The League of Shadows will come for me," She whispered against his cheek as the vision unfolded in her head.

He kissed her mouth, "Your worthless League of Shadows is nothing."

Esther stared deeply into his eyes, "My visions are never wrong. Don't underestimate the power of zealotry and madness."

The Joker began to giggle, "Now who's, ah, lecturing who?"

* * *

**Please Review and share your thoughts. Where do you think the story is going from here? Don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks friends.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Please forgive that it took over a week to post this. I got it in my head that I would re-edit all my previously posted chapters and it took much longer than I anticipated. I didn't realize how long this beast was, LOL. Hopefully they look much better now.**

**I loved the Reviews from last chapter guys and gals! THANK YOU! I know I sound like a broken record but they really mean the world to me. Shout out to: mithrabear, ChidorixCixBritannia, kindleflame5, foreverellen, Gigi E, Wildbillslady, SexyJokerLovers, CeliaSingsSongs, DenicA, LemonLover, and mystery reader. When you take the time to review I really listen to what you have to say. Thanks for the kindness!**

**Chapter 35**

Esther awoke with the sunrise and listened to the sound of the rain pounding against her old roof. She could not have slept more than a few hours and wondered why she awoke so early. Beside her sleeping soundly rested the Joker. Turning carefully to face him she studied every plane of his body that was not covered by the blankets. The night had been pivotal as she acted out her role and exposed her gift to him. The bloody memory he had shared, she realized now, had tied him to her in a way far stronger than any union she could imagine. Certain that she was the only living person outside of the Joker who knew the truth she gazed at the scars and wondered if he knew that when he shared his memory he had also shared his pain… every last bit of it.

When they had made their way upstairs earlier she tiredly washed her face and crawled into bed still reeling from the evening's exertions. He had sense her fatigue and haphazardly wiped his paint off on her wet washcloth and crawled in next to her. It had been a quiet moment. She backed up against him and let out a deep breath when the skin of her back settled against his chest. Sleep had come mercifully quickly, pushing away the lingering pain in her skull. No dream had come, just brutal flashes of the evil thing that had been planted in her mind.

The Joker was born to be what he was. Esther could not blame his personality on anything as simple as one bad day. No, like her they were created and formed for a specific purpose. He relished his persona and did not harbor a trace of doubt in who he had become.

Whatever was to come, she had to move subtly and quietly guide the direction of Gotham's imminent downfall. Gotham would collapse, it would tear itself to pieces, but it must not burn. Her hand would have to subtly move the pieces just as the Joker no doubt intended to do. Secretly, Esther feared that he would be her greatest adversary in the battle for Gotham. It was the only way she could see to save the city and the survivors of the madness that would infect the streets. If she walked the careful path she might even be able to do it all undetected. She had the Joker and the League of Shadows to contend with. Ra's al Ghul had been the master of deception… now it was her turn to take the mantle.

Sighing softly she snuck a hand to lay flat against his slowly rising and falling chest. His heart was steady and strong beneath her fingers as she closed her eyes and reached out for a sign. The sudden vision of Bruce, again standing alone, older and weak filled her mind. What happened to him to make him so withdrawn and wasted in desolation? If Batman was not standing as her ally it would be impossible to stand against the forces of Chaos alone. Bruce had to be stronger… He needed to be prepared for what was coming. Or was he supposed to be weakened? Was there a purpose to his isolation? The thoughts were racing around, echoing with no answer in her mind.

Unconsciously her fingers had begun stroking the fresh scar below the Joker's heart, tracing the familiar pattern, her mark on his body. This scar belonged to her. Opening her eyes she leaned up on an elbow and counted the sixteen matching stich marks she had pulled through his skin. Still pink and slightly raised she felt the ghost of a smile cross her lips. No matter what the future held for them her mark would always sit right below his heart. Her lips leaned down and she placed the warm soothing pressure of her mouth against his scar. He fidgeted lightly in his sleep and Esther watched his face as she pushed her long hair behind her ear. The traces of half washed off white paint were still stuck around his hairline and smudged under his jaw. The black clung around his eyes, making his face look hallow and deathlike. It suited him. She had missed him and the night's earlier events had left her too drained to show him just how much. But now, now he was here in her grasp… all she had to do was take him. With a wicked smiled Esther bit her bottom lip and ran her eyes up and down his exposed torso and chest. She carefully inched down the bed and pulled back the covers.

Her mouth descended and pulled his soft member into her warm inviting lips. Ever so gently she sucked him, running her tongue around his flesh, gently urging him to grow hard in her mouth. Almost instantly she felt the pulse of blood surge into his cock. He groaned still asleep as she circled her tongue around him with a small smile on her lips. A throaty groan issued from the mouth of her lover as she crawled between his legs and began to move her mouth up and down on his hardening member.

When his fingers twisted into her hair she knew he was awake. Her eyes looked up and met surprised but clearly thrilled black eyes. When her warm hand ran up his thigh and gently caressed his sack she watched him push his head back against the pillow, shut his eyes, and groan. Her other hand griped his now fully erect thickness and worked him in her firm grip as her mouth expertly sucked him off.

The noises that growled from his throat as he gripped her head and watched her work sent a surge under her skin. The black pits of his eyes glowed in the low early morning greyness as Esther watched the play of pleasure on his face. It thrilled her, just as his lusty grunts did, and she began to grow wet. When his eyes locked onto hers he thrust lightly into her mouth demonstrating his eagerness. She pulled him deeper into her warm wet mouth and purred against his hard pulsing dick. His hands pulled her closer still, forcing himself deep into her mouth. She gagged around him which only excited him more as he pushed down her throat as deep as she could take him. Her nails raked his flat abs, scratching lightly as her tongue played against the hard thickness in her mouth. He was amazed that she could take him so deep and felt himself begin to cum against his will. He arched his body, driving madly against her torturous lips. The Joker snarled like a feral dog as Esther scratch a long red trail down his stomach and drained every last tangy drop that pulsated from his dick, swallowing him inside her.

She lifted her head as she swallowed with a wicked gleam in her eyes and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Again, she had all the power. Staring him directly in the eyes she licked her lips and watched him groan as he stared at her swollen lips. Prowling over him she ran her tongue up his stomach to his chest while crawling slowly up his body until she was above him. She leaned down and kissed the red scar she had given him near his heart, lapping it with her tongue. Pressing her body against him she pushed her lips to his scarred mouth. Her kiss was fierce as she forced him to taste himself and he moaned against her lips as her tongue drove into his mouth and sought out his scars.

When the heavy grasping arms of the Joker wrapped around her Esther smiled against his lips and ran the fingers of her hand through his green hair.

"Go back to sleep," She mumbled at his temple as she inhaled his scent. "I just wanted to show you how much I missed you."

The low grumbly snarl that vibrated against her throat sent shudders down her spine. Esther could not help but smile as he began to run his lips against her jaw.

Growling against her throat he complained, "No... You woke me up. Now you have to deal with the con-se-quen-ces."

The Joker refused to be outdone and he devised his assault. With sleepy fingers he began tracing his hands over the soft skin of her back. Esther sighed against him and began to kiss his perfect ear. Her skin prickled and she shivered when his jagged nails softly scraped her skin. He was cunning as he held her in his arms disarming her with gentleness. Slowly rolling her half way beneath him he kissed a trail down her neck with soft feather light lips. A contented murmur fell from her as she relaxed into the springy mattress. He traced the same figures on her belly and hip enjoying the gooseflesh beneath his fingertips. Soft caresses fell on her breasts as he kneaded the firm peeks and teasingly rolled her nipples between his fingers.

He had never seen her so contented as he looked at her face and recognized what the affect this indulgent touch had over her. He kissed her with softness, lightly brushing his scars over her lips and cheeks as she responded with ardor. It was almost a game to him; something new and different. He straddled her legs and ran a firm warm hand stroking her from hip to shoulder then down to her fingertips. Esther smiled contentedly as her fingers played in his hair. He took his time with her, gently coaxing and teasing as she murmured and closed her eyes in pleasure. When Esther began to nuzzle his neck and rub her nose up and down his skin the Joker began to grin. He took his time winding her gently up, slowly exploring the woman he had raged for.

Watching her face flush and her body grow hot under his fingertips he soon grew hard again. His long fingers dipped between her closed legs and spread her wetness before he positioned his thick member at the apex of her thighs. When he slid into her inviting warmth it was almost reverent as their bodies melded into one. Each careful thrust pressed against her most sensitive spots, running along her clit and folds as he pulsed his hips in steady tempting rhythm. With each fulfilling thrust both the Joker and Esther were lost in the power building between them. His hands skimmed over her skin up to her face where he cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply and gently. Esther massaged the strong muscles of his back and pulled him deeper into her, curling her toes as he filled her with pleasure. As their pace increased and the energy began to build between them Esther wrapped her arms around him, embracing him with every part of her being as she cried out her body shattering release. The Joker was trembling in a low growl and his black eyes found hers as he began to pump his warm liquid inside her. With the last few slow thrusts they stared into each other's eyes in tranquil wonder.

It was the first time he had not been remotely savage with a woman. She recognized the truth of it in his slightly astonished stare. They had both been fulfilled. Esther leaned her head up and pressed a soft kiss to the scar on his bottom lip. He groaned and pulled her to him as he rolled on his side and tucked her into the side of his body. The heavy rain still pressed its music against her house and its soft melody pulled them both back into a deep soothing sleep.

When he woke again his long fingers reached for her warmth and found her gone. Fingertips skimmed the sheets and drew back from the coldness where her heat should have been waiting for him. The shower was silent and he could not hear her incessant hum sounding from the kitchen. Rolling from the bed he crossed to the window expecting to see her digging away at her patch of dirt. A gust of wind pushed through the space and pulled the loose petals of her fruit trees from their boughs, scattering them like dust on her muddy rain soaked garden as the Joker glowered from the window.

* * *

When she had been roughly shaken by the clawing fingers of Gran Esther's eyes flew open ready to scream at the interfering old woman. Once her eyes focused she realized it had only been a dream and scowled, Gran never figured into her dreams. Finding herself lying next to the Joker she slipped silently from the bed. The brief vision of Gran shaking her awake had left her unbalanced and edgy. Heart racing she snuck like mist from her own home, spilling through her garden and creeping through her hidden tunnel.

The Rushmore had no succor for her. She needed revered ground to pick though her troubled thoughts. Tired, pained by the relentless pounding against her brain Esther moved toward the Museum. Pushed toward her goal she failed to realize her state of dress. Old jeans and faded green hoddie covered her loosely braided hair and makeup free face. Pushing toward the west wing, Esther found a familiar bench and plopped down tiredly against the uncomfortable seat.

"Good Morning Ms.… Cain?" came that odd low friendly modulating voice.

With a large yawn Esther turned to see the face of the one man who's face had recently been burned into her mind.

"Hello, Barsad? Am I saying that right?" She asked with a smile.

Fate had brought her here. The very master of the Joker's new servant stood with a kind smile before her. Reaching out an ungloved hand Esther grasped his calloused and strong fingers in her grip and sneezed into her free hand as she pushed into his mind. _"Well well well…"_ Esther thought. Apparently if they didn't see you coming it was much easier to break through. He was not easy to read but clear enough to gain the information that most interested her.

"Bless you. And yes," he snickered handing her yet another handkerchief.

"Careful now or I will end up taking all your clean handkerchiefs," she teased, delighted that he did not know her for what she was. "Thank you again."

"What brings you here? Are you visiting Gotham's sights?" She asked nonchalantly as she smiled gently up at the bearded man.

"And how do you know I haven't been here many times before?" He kidded with his smooth accent.

Laughing she smiled winningly, "because I come here very often and I have never seen YOU. I'm a member of the board here."

"Yet you dress like a normal person when you walk your sacred halls?" He was teasing her but at the same time devoutly interested.

"And what's wrong with that? Do you honestly think the paintings care what I am wearing," she tossed her heavy braid over her shoulder and knitted her brows.

He began to laugh richly, "I concede the argument."

Grinning with a true sense of humor she chuckled, "I'm glad you forfeited so easily. Perhaps I should start dressing like this when I am negotiating contracts. Maybe suits and makeup have been holding me back all these years."

They both laughed and Esther stood up before him smoothing out her old faded hoodie with careful fingers, "Would you like a tour? I would be grateful to return the favor."

"Favor?" he asked knitting his brows.

She smiled and brushed back the loose tendrils of her hair, "Well, you did save me from Mr. Stryver."

With a smirk she stuck out her elbow, offering him a tour as if she were the gentleman. He took it with a twinkle in his eyes and for the next few hours she led him through her greatest Gotham treasures. They stood side by side staring with the same masterful focus on the best of the canvases. The fingers of her power gently stroked his mind and carefully sorted through the little knowledge she could reach. His thoughts were slim, not yet useful, but she could sense his light interest in her.

"Esther!" called Annabel from across the gallery.

Esther turned toward Barsad and like a comrade spoke under her breath, "She is the reason I was tricked into a 'date' with Mr. Stryver in the first place." Straightening her shoulder and grinning at her friend Esther met Annabel straight on. "Hello Annabel. How are you feeling?"

Annabel swatted her hand before her, "I'm fine dearest." The older woman looked at Esther's unkempt appearance with an annoyed twist of her lips. When she was done eyeballing Esther she turned toward Barsad. "Why Esther, who is your friend?"

"Annabel this is Barsad… A recent acquaintance." Esther paused and put a finger to her chin. "We met at that wonderful symphony you gave me a ticket to."

"Dear me! Phillip told me how awful it was. Did you know he was mugged on his way home?" Annabel gushed dramatically.

"NO! Really? Is he okay?" Esther followed up burying her amusement under heaps of fake concern.

Barsad's was still as stone but Esther had seen the subtly shake of his shoulders. So he had seen her beat that asshole down. The lyrical deep laugher on the wind had been his… yet he did not know who she was or what she had done. He had been following that weasely faced man. In his mind Barsad assumed that Stryver had blocked out the whole experience of being beaten by a woman out of shame.

_"So he thinks that being beaten by a woman is shameful… well. Are you in for a surprise,"_ Esther thought motionless as Fate began to reveal her path.

Annabel continued to gush for a few more minutes about the incident. Esther was beyond polite trying to comfort her friend like a natural woman. Thankful for the brief moment of respite when Annabel's phone began to ring Esther smiled gently as her friend scurried away.

"You may not know it now Mr. Barsad but you have just bought me at least a month of reprieve from her incessant set ups. Thank you for…" She looked at his bored face, "happening to be standing next to me at the right moment."

The slight tick at the corner of his mouth betrayed his amusement. Esther pretended to ignore it. "Well, there is just one last piece I was going to show you. Do you have an affinity for Rembrandt? There is an excellent portrait right through here," She spoke with a teasing monotone inelegance.

"Yes Esther," he spoke her name in a very odd timber, rolling his tongue over the syllables.

She halfheartedly smiled at him, "Then come along."

Together they stood beneath her Rembrandt and stared silently for ages. Esther's face softened and her true love poured though as he darted looks at her between his long gazes at the painting. Indeed she did love art. When the light began to grow dark she turned to Barsad.

"Please forgive me. I get caught up sometimes," Esther added softly.

He smiled while still staring at the painting, "Not at all Ms. Cain. You have been the kindest woman I have met yet in Gotham."

Laughing Esther gently pushed his shoulder, "You have not been looking hard enough. There are many nice women here… Let me guess… you are one of those guys who think that all city girls are evil. Well open your eyes and get to know some of the people."

"I'm afraid I already know Gotham. And I do not agree with you," he added deadpan and annoyed.

Esther smiled brilliantly, "But Gotham is always changing sir. Surly you cannot know us now. Perhaps I will ask you again in 5 years and see what you think then."

The quick flash of derision that passed his unsuspecting eyes made her smile inwardly. He was making himself easy to manipulate.

"Well, on that note Mr. Barsad I must leave you. It might be a rainy night but there is much to see in this city. In fact the fountain at Ulysses is a Gotham sight I do not suggest you miss before you leave. Good evening sir," Esther finished as she began to walk toward the door.

"Goodbye Miss Cain," he called after her with an odd smile in his voice.

Esther glanced over her shoulder and grinned, "I have a feeling we will run into each other again very soon Mr. Barsad."

He stood staring at her back as she walked away. The low chuckle that he sent forth wrapped around her and she smiled. A few minutes later she was in a taxi heading toward the Rushmore. The rest of her evening was spent between unpacking her suitcase and cleaning the disaster area that had become her dock's house.

The Joker did not show up that night, which was probably for the best as she was cursing him under her breath as she cleaned the mountain of dishes. When she headed up stairs she found two black duffle bags stacked in the corner of her bedroom. Approaching them cautiously she pulled back the zipper and found them both to be filled with money. Stacks of hundred dollar bills stared up at her and she cocked her head to the side wondering why he had left them here. Clearly they needed to set down some ground rules. _"He did admit he had moved in…"_ She thought annoyed.

Standing she turned to her small closet and opened it, almost afraid to see what else he had left behind. She had to laugh when she found several identical hexagonal shirts and various other pieces of his standard clothing haphazardly jammed between her own clothes. With a sigh she began to organize yet another mess.

When her head hit the pillow Esther nestled into her comfy old bed and inhaled the scent of the Joker as she fell asleep. Man, sweat, gunpowder, and gasoline, the sheets smelled delicious. Despite her comfort more dark dreams weighed on her mind. It was if the pieces of the puzzle were all there waiting for her to put them together. Even in sleep she puzzled at what she saw and all the shouting voices in her brain made her want to press her hands to her ears and scream at the noise to stop. A cold sweat stuck to her skin as she sat up in the darkness and stared around the room.

Pulling on her robe Esther made her way out to her dark garden and walked amongst her plants as she let her mind unwind from the visions. The silent darkness clung to her like a soothing blanket as her fingers brushed her plants and she tried not to get caught up in madding visions. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hours later she was dressed in her chic red suit and working the day away as Madeline interviewed new assistants. With a small smile on her lips Esther listened to the interviews and pressed into each mind. When Madeline settled on a young man named Steven Penn Esther was appeased. Steven was neutral enough to do well in this business and Esther could easily read him. He was too green to be any kind of informant and incredibly simple minded. Answering phones and taking messages would be a good fit for him.

Midday Esther received a call from Bruce's office and smiled as she held a brief conversation with her friend. He mentioned that he would send a car for her at seven and hung up the phone before she could complain or reject his invitation. She looked at the receiver and made a face. Bruce was about as subtle as a train wreck. This was something she had been worried about. It was time to set clear boundaries and Esther hoped they could remain friends after she cut off any more chance of a romantic relationship with him. She loved Bruce as a dear friend but her heart was the Joker's.

Oddly, a moment later a courier arrived with her newly framed newspaper photo of the Joker from her exhibition. Giggling to herself Esther unwrapped the package and smiled down at the photo. There he was in all his ridiculous glory. Tucking the small frame into her purse she got back to work and spent the next several hours on the phone with clients forgetting her strange conversation with Bruce.

Madeline had already left the office and bent over her desk Esther had failed to notice it had grown dark outside. When the phone began to ring Esther grabbed it impatiently as she fingered through the file on her desk.

"Esther, I have been waiting down here. Are you coming or not?" Bruce demanded.

"What?" Esther asked distracted by a small mistake she had just found in her work.

"I told you I would be here to pick you up at seven," Bruce answered with a smile in his voice.

"Oh, you mean when you stated you would be here and then hung up on me," Esther was laughing now. "Just what are you up to Wayne?"

He was laughing at her smart ass voice, "Hurry up, you've kept me waiting twenty minutes. Don't you know I am an important man?" He teased back.

Esther just hung up the phone on him as her laughed echoed through the line. Grabbing her purse she smoothed her red suit and left her office for the night. As she walked out of her building an elegant town car pulled up. Without a word she climbed into the back seat and sat next to her grinning friend.

"Do you know what day it is?" He teased toward her.

With a derisive snort Esther leaned back, "Yes Bruce I know what day it is…"

His boyish handsome grin widened, "Good, then you can't complain."

"What? Where are we going?" Suddenly very suspicious Esther ran her eyes over Bruce and tried to figure out what he was up to.

He only laughed as the car sped through the streets. When they stopped outside a well-known Spanish restaurant Esther climbed out with a derisive frown.

He stood behind her and pushed her forward through the door, "It is my turn to show you something you have missed. And don't worry; they have an excellent reputation for privacy." He added teasing, "I know how much you hate being seen with me in public after dark."

The place was empty and only one table had a low burning white candle. Shadows danced against the dark red walls as Esther walked gracefully into the shadowy room.

He took her elbow and led her to the secluded table.

They both took their seats at the table and an older waiter began to pour them a fine red wine before scurrying away and leaving them in privacy. Looking around the room she could not help but admire the dark atmosphere, the blood red walls and cool brown tiled floors were lovely in the flickering candlelight. Wrought iron art was displayed on the walls and Esther had to smile when she recognized a piece by Hemlock Anderson staring right back at her.

Bruce was still grinning at her as he leaned back in his chair and watched her softly smile at the art. He knew she would love this place. "Have you been here before?" he asked proud of himself.

"No, I have heard it's very good though." Esther answered still staring at the art. "Let me guess, you own it and decided to have it all to yourself tonight. I am just here to entertain you as you feast." Esther teased finally meeting his eyes.

"Actually, I do not own this restaurant… I did however buy it out for the evening so you need not worry about any one gawking at us."

Esther was laughing at him, "Bruce, really? A bit over the top don't you think?"

"Ahhh, but today is a special day," He winked at her.

Her brows drew together and she looked confused. Clearly she was missing something.

He looked a little disappointed, "You said you knew what day it was. It's May 22nd; your birthday Esther."

"My birthday?" She sneered and chuckled lowly.

"May 22nd, Esther Cain's Birthday." He announced leaning forward and tapping her forehead while grinning at her with flashing dark blue eyes.

Leaning back in her seat she had to admit it was a nice gesture. With his dashing cocksure smile he pulled a card out of his pocket. Smiling Esther reached for the soft blue envelope and pulled it open with long careful fingers. With a chuckle she opened the card and laughed at the stupid joke inside, relived it was not a mushy romantic card.

"This may actually be my first Birthday card Bruce." She snickered to herself. "Thank you."

"I was worried for a moment there that you would extend your business trip further and that I might miss the opportunity to do this. You seemed so happy when I spoke to you while you were in Montreal… I started to think you might never come back to Gotham," Bruce jested sipping his water.

"Bruce, I will always come back to Gotham. This is where I belong," She raised her wine glass to toast him and froze halfway through the motion. The color drained from her face as she stared into the abyss, like waves it began to build inside her. A warning crawled up her spine and her hand began to shake as she gripped the wine glass over-tight. The stem shattered in her hand and warm blood began to flow in a slow trickle from her fingers.

Bruce had watched her transform from smiling beauty to faraway visionary. It was as if she was no longer in the room with him. He instantly covered the spilled wine with his napkin and tried to unclasp her bleeding fist while gently calling her name. She was unreachable until the vision had ended.

The dull pain in her fingers caught her attention first and blinking she slowly unraveled her fingers and frowned at the small shards of glass sticking from her skin. In a trance she began to pick them out with the fingernails of her other hand and let out a long over-held breath.

"Esther!" Bruce's low voice gently urged, "Are you okay?"

Looking up at her friend she realized just what she had done, "I'm sorry." Her face was troubled as she tried to clean up the mess she had made. "Things have been weighing on my mind lately."

"Don't worry about that" Bruce spoke as his raised her hands from the broken glass. "The look on your face Esther... What have you seen?"

Shaking her head she reached for her water and whispered lowly, "I have been having very unsettling visions. A storm is coming beyond anything we have ever seen. Premonitions of the fall of Gotham Bruce…"

He was deadly serious as he stared into her haunted eyes, "How can it be stopped." After all he had learned about her now was not the time to doubt her skills.

"I do not know. Immense suffering is coming; there is nothing that can be done to prevent it. But I sense that the city can be saved but at great personal sacrifice."

"You will die?" He asked as his eyes widening as his voice grew anxious.

Icy blue eyes, sad and heavy, met his gaze, "Not just my sacrifice Bruce. Yours." Esther reached forward with her still bloody fingers and grasped his hand. "You will suffer greatly but know deep down that I will be your ally in the coming battle… though you may never see me."

"Why would I never see you? You can stand by my side and we can fight together." He demanded lightly gripping her fingers and radiating his determination.

"There is a price we all must pay. Our friendship must end. In order to forge the alliances I need to accomplish what must be done I can no longer have any dealings with you." As she spoke the words she knew them to be true. Her eyes were far away as she realized just what horror she would bring to Bruce.

It played out in her mind. One thing was absolutely clear; the League of Shadows knew that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Esther Cain could no longer be seen with him. If she was to use her persona as the Oracle to influence the League she must step away, erase herself from his life. It was the only way to protect them both. Sadness passed over her face as she turned back to face him, "I didn't know until now. I'm sorry my friend but if I want to save Gotham we must part ways."

"No!" He urged shaking her hand. "There are always options. Esther, we need each other. Don't you see that?"

"We do," She met his eyes with her own sorrowful gaze, "We will need each other when the time comes. But it is years away. We cannot escape our roles my friend. You must trust me. I have watched these vignettes in my mind and walked the streets of that ruin. I love this city and I will fight for it."

Bruce still gripped her fingers, trying to interlace his with her stubborn fist. "Who is it? What is coming?" He demanded, desperate to change her mind.

Before she spoke she knew that the information she had was not for him. He would be hasty in his urgency to act and only bring ruin upon himself. It was a half-truth that she offered, "I do not know who is at the head of the storm. My visions have only given glimpses of voices and strange faces I do not recognize."

"I would wait for you Esther, watch over you. You said it would be years…" He offered still fighting against Fate's decree.

"If you were to try to interfere it would only assure the ruin of our city. No Bruce, this is the last time we can share a table and enjoy our friendship in the open. I will pay the price to save the city and so will you. Being near me will be dangerous for both of us; do not let your personal feelings cloud your judgment. You are too important!" She argued eyes flashing in the candlelight.

"You are upset." He looked down as he spoke and noticed the smears of her blood on his fingers.

She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Listen, if what you say is true then Esther Cain can no longer be a part of my life. But you are not Esther Cain."

The waiter came out then and noticed the mess on the table. Esther snatched back her hand and smiled gratefully when the server cleaned up the broken glass and delivered the food Bruce had special ordered.

"Perhaps this was not the best time to discuss this Bruce. Give me a few months and I will revisit the issue." She conceded, lying through her teeth. He would see it her way, he had to.

He looked defeated as he watched her try to smile and knew that she was lying. Together they began to eat but the fine food tasted bitter to both of them. Once they had finished and the table was cleared Bruce reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a rectangular box wrapped in perfect silver paper. He slipped it across the table with a sad smile and pushed it into her fingers.

"So not only do I get my first Birthday card, I also get a present. Don't overwhelm me now Bruce." She was teasing trying to lighten the mood as she tore off the paper. The red Cartier box was instantly recognizable and she looked up with a question on her face.

"Open it Esther. I promise it won't bite."

Lifting the lid she glimpsed a pair of the most beautiful pearl and diamond earrings she had ever seen. Flashing diamonds were set in platinum in the pattern of leaves delicately dripping down to a heavy flawless pearl. They must have cost a fortune. Esther could not take her eyes away. It was her garden and her moon in the one perfect piece. They were breathtaking.

"I never see you wear jewelry besides that one necklace so I wasn't sure if you would like this but I saw them and instantly thought of you." Bruce explained somewhat bewildered at her intense scrutiny of his gift.

"They are beautiful… Perfect." She looked up in awe. "But I can't accept this. It's too much."

"If what you say is true then take these. Now you have two pieces of jewelry with a backstory… think of me when you wear them? When I see you in public and you have them on I will know you are still close," He was smiling with melancholy warmth in his dark blue eyes.

She reached into the box and put them on with careful fingers, glad she had worn her hair piled high on her head today.

With a nervous smile she looked up, "How do they look?"

The pride shining in Bruce's eyes said it all, "Amazing… it is as if they were made for you."

Esther met his eyes with a genuine grin. The weight on her ears felt natural. She reached forward to take his hand and the instant their fingers touched she had to speak, "I will miss you more than I can express. You will always be in my heart Bruce. Never forget that."

As she finished speaking a cake was carried out aflame with sparkling candles and Bruce sat back silent as Esther's eyes grew wide and happy. Even with all this sadness she was excited to get to follow this ritual she had missed. Blowing out the candles she grinned at her friend and mouthed the words, "Thank you," as the server cut them both a piece.

She could not help but smile as she ate the decadent chocolate cake. Her energy was infectious and Bruce too began to let the grief ease from his chest. Despite the complete wreck the night had become a sense of peace was settling on Esther's heart. She was doing the best she could for both of them and though she sensed he did not fully believe her. Separating from him would save him in the end. Even her friendship would be deadly… between the League of Shadows and the Joker Esther would have to move mountains to keep Batman alive. She would make sure he was in Gotham when the city needed him.

Standing from the table he took her hand and helped her from her seat. His gentle fingers were on either side of her face as he stared into her eyes. He placed a loving tender kiss against her lips, pouring his heart out to her. As the kiss ended Bruce brushed his lips across hers, sealing there alliance with a final soft kiss.

After dinner she made her way back to her docks house. She placed the precious earrings with her other hidden treasures knowing the symbol they would mean someday. Natalie's knife winked in the light, the rusted practically useless blade the teenage Jack had given her sat old and worn next to it, and an odd assortment of Joker cards he had left her over the months. Her fingers ran over her treasures, lingering the longest on the onyx necklace.

The Joker came to her that night, barging through the front door with a grin and a grunt. Happy that he had come she pushed away the remainder of her melancholy and smiled up at her lover.

His eyes were mocking as he pulled of his overcoat and hung it by the door. "Who's cake did you steal?"

"Actually, it's mine." She laughed at him. "Today is Esther Cain's birthday. Wanna bite? It's Chocollllate"

The Joker plopped down in the seat next to her and grabbed her fork. He shoved a huge chunk in his mouth as Esther leaned back with a giggle. He grunted and began to shovel in more.

Standing from the table Esther went to the fridge and pulled out the rest of the cake. She grabbed another fork and slapped a second slice on the plate between them.

Between the two of them they demolished the rest of the gorgeous cake. Esther rubbed her hands over her belly with a grin, "I should have been celebrating every year. I forgot how good birthday cake was."

The Joker grunted and leaned back with a scowl. "Tell me Esther, what did you wish for when you blew out the, ah, candles?"

Esther burst out laughing, "I forgot that part. Let's just say it's been awhile." She looked back trying to remember birthday's from when her Father was alive… she drew a blank. Then she began to giggle madly.

"What's so funny hmmm?" He asked as he continued to scrape at the chocolate crumbs.

"The last birthday I remember my mother hit me upside the head with a bottle of vodka, set my hair on fire, and drowned me in the bathtub. She left me floating in the water when she thought I was dead. After splitting up the water in my lungs I climbed from that tub and faced her in the kitchen. She was so frightened that she slit her throat with a chef's knife screaming that a demon had come for her." Esther was choking on laughter by the time she had finished her story. "Come to think of it, I don't think it was in May but I can't remember."

The Joker was grinning at her with wildly engrossed eyes. "Now that's a birthday party."

"It would have been just your style Clown," She snorted as she licked her fork.

"I always did wonder how your hair had become so wonderfully burnt. When I read your file there was no account of what had happened to you, miss silent craaaaazy girl," He made an insane face.

Esther's eyes went wide and she cocked her head, "You read my file?"

"Yup, I, ah, read everyone's. They were amusing!" He chortled with laughter and struck his knee. "And since you seem a little shaky on the details, Princesssss, your birthday/mom's throat slitting day is March 25th.

"And just how did you remember that?" Esther leaned back unconvinced, raising a brow and smirking.

The Joker twisted his scars in a wicked leer and leaned forward, "You were interesting and it's the same day I stabbed my first victim-ma." He rolled the words of his tongue in pleasure.

Esther's eyes glanced over to her boots in the corner. The Joker had given them to her in late March. He followed the direction of her eyes and smirked proudly as he smoothed his waistcoat.

"Ahhh, the boots. Who knew you were so sentimental?" She teased as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Before she could escape his arms shot around her and tossed her over his shoulder. He carried her up the stairs and dumped her giggling body on the bouncy old mattress.

As he began to strip off his clothes he grinned madly down at her, "All the old familiar places."

Then he saw it, the small framed photo of him from the paper. Turning his attention from her he picked the frame from her bedside table and pursed his lips while he studied it. "And who is this handsome devil?" he teased after a moment with a grin.

"Devil is the perfect word…" Esther laughed leaning up and smiling at the picture in his hand. "You should have seen how hard I laughed when I saw that photo in the paper. And you looked so hot in that 'seduction outfit' you picked out," Leering at his profile she traced her fingers up his spine and ruffled his hair as he threw her a ridiculous expression.

The Joker set the photo back down. "Seduction outfit?" he cackled. "You really liked it that much hmmmm?"

"Oh come on," Esther taunted, "You loved it too. It was nice standing in a room with you flirting and making out in the corner. We can't do it when we are dressed… um, to kill." She laughed at her bad joke bit his shoulder playfully. "If you are ever in the mood to do it again I am game."

He was grinning madly at her, "Maybe if you are a very bad girl I might… consssssider it-ta." He shoved her back against the bed and started tickling her until she was breathlessly begging him to stop. Then the real fun began.

The Joker ravaged her body over and over that night. Forcing her to scream out until her throat was raw and her limbs were shaking. Exhausted she fell asleep covered in sweat and greasepaint, her ear over his wildly beating heart, her lips near the pink scar she had sliced into his flesh.

The next morning Esther stretched and grimaced at the pain in her limbs. The Joker had certainly worked her over and she would be feeling it for quite some time. She smiled wickedly to herself, but so would he. He was still sprawled out on the bed sleeping beside her. His paint mostly smeared from his face. Her instant admiration fell over his evil beauty as her eyes ran over his scars. Lifting herself carefully from the bed Esther took a quick shower and pulled on some gardening clothes. It was the first warm day Gotham had seen since winter and she fully intended to enjoy it with her plants.

She left him breakfast on the table and ate quickly herself before heading out into the lovely weather. As she pruned and cared for her garden she noticed that the Joker was sitting on her porch sharpening a knife. His sleeves were rolled up and his face paint was back in place. Esther was cutting a variety of deep purple roses when a sudden wave of dizziness fell over her. She stood on wobbly feet and managed to turn just in time before falling to her knees and throwing up all over her pathway.

Confused and extremely nauseous she leaned back on her heels and sucked several clearing breaths into her chest. Once the wave passed she looked up she saw the Joker staring at her with a brow up and a frown. Ignoring him she began to stand and gathered the flowers she had dropped. Trudging up the path she passed into the house and put the flowers in an old mason jar. Heavy exhaustion set in as she made her way to her bedroom and placed the vase on the table by her bed. She fell on the mattress fully clothed and passed out the second her head hit the pillow.

On the porch the Joker continued to sharpen his knives expecting Esther to come back outside. After he finished the last blade he went inside to find her in a deep sleep on the bed. Starring down at her with a scowl he studied her beautiful face. She was pale. An evil calculating grin passed over his face and he backed away and left the house.

When Esther woke in the late afternoon she felt much better. _"Perhaps eating a whole birthday cake had not been a good idea." _She sighed to herself and marched down to the kitchen famished.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please share your thoughts. Reviews make my day. Follow and Favorite too and I will love you forever. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Since the last chapter was a little late I have been working hard to get this to you quickly. I hope you all enjoy!**

**I really appreciate the honest feedback and reviews on the last chapter. Lots of love to: mithrabear, SexyJokerLovers, kindleflame5, LemonLover, ChidorixCixBritannia, Fanficlover, and the assorted mystery readers.**

**Chapter 36**

A month passed with no word from Bruce. It seemed as if he was keeping his word, or at least humoring her for the time being. It was a relief to Esther though she missed their stupid phone calls and quick lunches. The new office assistant Steven was settling in nicely and Madeline was flourishing in her new role. Her friend's eagerness to embrace her position gave Esther the confidence to leave a good portion of the business in Madeline's capable hands.

Since her return from Montreal the Joker's activity around the city had calmed down considerably. He was downright quiet again and Esther had to wonder just what he was planning now. Almost tempted to ask him she chastised herself, it was best not to know… She didn't need him thinking she was interested in helping or trying to get in the way. So long as he did not interfere with her she would not interfere with him... at least not yet anyway. As for her nocturnal role, Esther had been busy. She had missed much during her brief absence and spent a good amount of time listening to the whispers in the Narrows. Several visions had also come to her of men and woman whose time on the Earth she would cut short. In two weeks she had killed eleven people… quite a bit more than her typical numbers.

Several times over that month Esther played hands with Harvey at the Stacked Deck. Slowly she had noticed an odd change come over him. By the fourth week she had grown impatient and sat back in her seat as he took the chair across from her. He was edgy. It was not something anyone else would have noticed but Ether could read every slight tick of the stoic man.

"So… Are you going to tell me about it or are we just going to sit here and stare at each other?" She asked with a glowing demand in her eyes as the cards passing through her fingers.

The unlidded eye rolled up and fixed on her face. It was a long a calculating stare and Esther actually put down the cards and leaned forward in her chair. Her mind flowed out to him and she could not help the alarm she felt when she realized just how unbalanced he had become. The two sides of his personality were at war for control. The intense despair for Rachel had begun to drive him over the edge. He knew it to.

"Harvey… do not fall too far into madness." She whispered meeting his eyes with purpose. "I warned you about this path. There must be balance or you will be destroyed."

He twisted his face into a sneer, "I will give Gotham balance. The time is coming when all those who are guilty will pay…" the fire that blazed in his eyes was beyond any emotion Esther had ever witnessed in that man. She watched him carefully. There was no trace of doubt in his statement, no maybes. He would do Fate's work.

She had the feeling that he was going to make one last desperate push to make things right before he was lost. Whatever he had planned was going to be big and Esther felt under her skin that it would change the face of Gotham forever. Something in her shifted and she knew without a doubt that he wanted her with him when the time arrived. He did not need to voice his question aloud… they communicated on a different level. She measured her feelings and nodded.

"When the time comes I will be there my friend," Her voice was solemn and she knew her words were the truth.

"I know you will be. You are the only person who knows what I truly am. And though they don't see it I know what you are."

Esther had to laugh softly as she lifted her cards and began to arrange them, "And just what am I Harvey?"

"A good woman." He answered with a gruff voice as he threw the first bet into the pot.

"Kind words but you forget, I have murdered hundreds of people old chum. Don't idealize the truth; I am an assassin." She traded out a card and met his bet.

"Yet you kill those who deserve death. Gotham once called me the White Knight because I took a stand against the very men I deal with now. I was wrong to try to change a corrupt system to help the sheep that will not help themselves. I paid the price of my failure when I lost her. Now look at me… If I would have just acted as you do, just removed the problems I found, life would have been much richer."

"Fate gives us all a path to walk. Believe me, mine has been full of its share of horrors. Do not envy me. Everyone I have ever loved has been taken from me… I struggle to maintain the balance of my own life and to be honest I am growing grown weary of the responsibility as Fate's emissary. I will be alone until I die." She pictured Gran solitary and secluded in that house and almost shuddered.

Harvey raised his hand and ordered two shots. The bartender brought them quickly as Harvey studied Esther's indifferent face. He lifted his glass and tapped it against hers with a friendly grin. She curved her lips in a smile and raised the glass to her mouth. When the shot came near her nose the smell of the whiskey made Esther cringe and a wave of intense nausea rolled through her. Cautiously setting the shot back on the table she acted as if nothing was the matter and went back to her cards. The light sheen of sweat on her face had betrayed her. When Harvey noticed her face turn green he ignored it and drank her shot for her, rubbing the dripping whisky off his chin the way Esther enjoyed. He did not order more.

"You will not be alone." Was all he said before he showed his hand and won the round.

They played in customary silence for the remainder of the night and both were soothed. When it was time to leave Esther stood from the table, placed a hand on Harvey's shoulder, and lightly invaded his mind. Again she pushed back a trace of the madness, helping him so that he could do what he needed to do untainted.

She left him then with a kiss on his ruined cheek, "See you around Harvey."

As she made her way home that night her thoughts circled on Harvey. As they played she had seen the specter of death standing behind him. It would not be long now until he would be at peace, reunited with the woman he loved. Esther almost envied him.

* * *

The Joker came to her more often during that month, sometimes crawling into bed with her long after she had fallen asleep. With all her added activity Esther had been so tired lately that his presence did not even register until after she woke up pressed against his warmth. It was almost disturbing how easy it had been to integrate him into her life. Even now, with her nose against his shoulder in sleep it felt natural to have him in her bed. When the visions of Gotham's destruction came she weathered them easier knowing he was near.

The irony was not lost on her. If he ever should discover the plans she had to ruin his vengeance he would hate her. He might even kill her… and if she was successful she might just be ready to die. She was tired and the longer she dwelled on it the more she came to understand that she did not want to grow old and alone like Gran. This last year had changed her and that solitary over-guarded apathetic Esther had been erased. She did not want to go back.

Her thoughts drifted away into a heavy sleep and she once again began to wander the wreckage of her city. The mechanical well-spoken voice had been speaking with her in her dream, asking her deep questions about her very nature.

_"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." The sentence was lyrical, friendly, and punctuated by long breaths._

_Her answering voice was calm and deadly, "Surrounded by the very fires of hell…"_

Suddenly she opened her icy blue eyes and fluttered long dark lashes against the warm skin of the Joker as her thoughts swirled about in her head. It was still dark; she could not have slept more than a few hours.

Harvey was going to die, the city was going to fall, she would betray her lover, Bruce was gone from her life, the League of Shadows…. So many changes, so much to do. The room was pressing on her and all she could think was how hot it was. Esther rose from the bed and silently pulled on her robe. Barefoot in the dark she stepped carelessly through her garden. The sharp jab of the stone pathway bit at her feet; the pain sobered her and she relished the discomfort as her fingertips brushed her beloved plants. The crescent moon was high above her as she paused before one of her rose bushes. There in the center full and blooming madly was a large open purple rose. Light hands cupped it as she enjoyed its beauty. Tired, so tired, she stood in that darkness and bowed her head over her blossom almost in prayer.

_"My fingertips brush the grass. Lush cool and rich beneath my hand I feel the fragrant blades trace against my palm with each swish of my arm. My name is called with a friendly voice and drifts to me on the wind as I stare at my rose bush and spread my toes. I smile up at Curtis Fell. Distracted I look away from the man waving from my porch. Laughter, untamed and exuberant, fills the air around me and I cannot help but smile and laugh back. Such perfect giggles such dark black eyes…"_

A grasping hand tugged her shoulder and as if awaked from a dream Esther's head darted up and she turned disoriented and ready to defend herself.

"Shh, shh, shhhhhh, wild thing." The Joker cooed in her ear as he yanked her forward. "No need for midnight recklessness. Come back inside."

"No." She answered bluntly as she looked back up at her moon, "I don't want to be in there. I need more time to think in the fresh air."

"What is there to think about?" He chided teasing her maliciously. "More wonderful visions of Gotham's destruction?"

So that's what he wanted… After a deep breath Esther took a step back and studied his face in the inky darkness. "I have no more visions for you." Her voice was almost a snarl.

Subtly offended he carelessly clawed her shoulders, "I do not want your visions Princess. I do not need you to define me."

"I know that already. You do not need me at all," She answered brushing off his hands.

The horrible smile that twisted his lips only made the strange knot in her stomach twist tighter. It was then that she noticed he was totally naked. Pale and beautiful in the moonlight he stood before her unashamed and practically gloating. He left her then and walked back up the path toward the house. She turned her back almost immediately and crossed over to her fruit trees.

Summer leaves clung to the silvery boughs to accent the slim crescent moon that drifted between the fast moving clouds as she stared up. Tracing the toes of her right foot through the aromatic dirt before her she fingered the willow-like branches and lost herself in the night. Time passed in a cool evening haze as she began to shake the mood that had brought her outside in the first place. Slightly cold she shivered once and bowed her head in a yawn. She was tired, always tired lately, and craved the warm confines of her bed and the warmer flesh of her consort beside her. Digging her toes one final time in the soft earth she turned and pressed her feet once again into the jagged stones of her pathway.

When her eyes looked up to the house she saw him. Sitting in the old chair on her porch and staring at her from under his brows. The Joker had been watching her the entire time she stood in her garden. In the black of night she could not discern the expression on his face as she crept down her path and up the porch steps.

She held out her hand. Silently he rose from the chair and took it. Together they went back inside and crawled under the cool sheets of her bed. All she craved at that moment was sleep but insistent urging hands pulled her close and moments later she was under the evening cool skin of the man spreading her legs; his heavy erection already pressing at her thigh. He did not give her much time to prepare before he impatiently began to run the head of his cock up and down her slit urging her to grow wet so he could take her; Moments later he thrust in, rough and needy, holding her down and driving harshly against her hips.

The stifled gasp she cried at his intrusion was swallowed by his lips before his tongue plunged greedy and snakelike into her mouth. When his arms snaked around her legs and pulled her knees up to his shoulders she wondered between breaths and rough kisses just what kind of comfort he was seeking. A low shuddering groan shook his chest and he released her legs and fisted his fingers into her hair as if he could not make up his mind. Pulling her head up to his lips he continued to kiss her deeply as he urged her to kiss him back. The animalistic thrusting that filled her with each deep demanding shove had caught her in its erotic rhythm and soon she mewled softly, clutching at the man so intently working on her body. Scarred lips traced her jaw, bit brutally at the tender skin between her neck and shoulder, and sucked a wet desperate trail down to her taunt nipple. Leaning up in his exercise he sucked that perfect flesh into his mouth and traced circles around the pink nub. It started then, that tingling growing energy that begins so softly and grows into a pulsing uncontrollable surrender of pleasure under your skin. Esther began to twitch and her walls clamped down around his overpowering and rough cock as he sucked at her breast and fucked her relentlessly. The waves were stronger than she had expected as her orgasm shook her in its force.

Once her cries had finished he released her nipple and looked with wild eyes at her face. His hips still pinned her to the mattress, still demanded more. Locked on her eyes he pushed his hands on the bed and leaned above her as he pounded her body as hard as he could. She was his, he would take her, he would show her what she was. Incessant, rough, and greedy he twisted his mouth into a harsh grin and stared as he shook her body and bruised the soft flesh of her thighs with his demand. Her hands came between them and slowly her warm palms ran down the hard planes of his chest and abs, knowing his lean body well and tracing the scars and muscles that she loved best. When her grip reached down and grasped at his taunt buttocks he saw her smile and came loudly, laughing feverishly and growling in one strange mix of sound in the dark night air. The pumping jerked her body in those final desperate thrust as he filled her with his warm thick ropes of fluid.

Still staring down at her, hands on either side of her body he watched her face. She saw it there, that odd look that occasional took over his features. One hand grabbed a fistful of green hair at the back of his skull and she pulled him down so she could press her own hungry kiss on his mouth. Esther was harsh in that kiss, demanding and forceful as she made a point. A snarl purred from her mouth as she bit his lip and yanked his head back by the hair so she too could bite him roughly on the neck. She was not gentle and he would be bruised, as he had bruised her so many times.

She felt him chuckle under her lips and knew that he liked the pain of her teeth at his flesh. When she had finished he gently, softly and with care, nudged her sore hips and let her feel the weight of him still inside her. A deep breath pressed out of her lungs; watching her tired eyes he edged down her body and pressed his ear to her heart. He fell asleep in the cradle of her legs listening to the thumping beat in her chest.

The sun was high in the afternoon sky when Esther awoke. The alarm she had set the night before had never gone off and almost in a panic at how late she was she jerked and tried to rush from the bed. Before she made it more than a few inches heavy muscled arms snaked around her and pulled her back.

"I need to go to work, let go." She demanded as her heart pounded in her chest and her mind told her to move.

"No." The Joker snarled and to make his point stronger wrapped a heavy leg around her and pulled her closer, trapping her in a tangle of limbs.

"No?" She answered, not really paying attention. "I have to go to work, get off."

He gave her a rough squeeze to make his point. "Not today, I turned off that damn noisy thing you love to set." his voice was sleepy as he nestled into her hair and breathed warmly against her ear.

"What are you talking about? Let go. You can go back to sleep after I am gone," she argued sleepily fighting his grip

Her wriggling was beginning to annoy him, "You were up half the night wandering around outside. You are tired, go back to sleep."

Despite the recent slumber Esther was indeed deeply tired, "Why on Earth do you care if I'm tired?" She demanded. "I have to oversee an install today… I'm already really late."

"Then that woman that works for you is probably already there. Shut up and go back to sleep." He growled and bit her as a warning on the shoulder.

He did have a good point. Almost as if he had some influence on her body she let out a gaping yawn. She was still exhausted. The tension slowly crept from her muscles and she closed her eyes determined to jump up once the Joker was back to sleep and his grip eased. She did not wake again until the sky was swollen purple in a deep cloudy sunset. The Joker was gone when she groggily crept down the steps and dug through her fridge.

* * *

The Joker had been right. Madeline had overseen the installation of a new massive chunk of corporate art outside the Loftwood building. Accustomed to Esther's strange schedule after the last year Madeline had not even noticed when she had not shown up to work. No matter if she was in the office five minutes of forty hours Esther delivered. Almost feeling unneeded Esther sat at her desk the next day and tapped her fingers against the smooth wood of her desk feeling grateful for Madeline's determined productivity.

In the middle of a stack of paperwork Esther leaned her head back against the comfortable leather chair and unwillingly began to nap. Again she dreamed of the grassy garden, only this time she could see a giggling little girl in her lap. She had Esther's ethereal hair and eyes as black as midnight. Her face was beautiful, with a little dimple in her cheek and a wicked gleam in her eye. The same look that playfully and sometimes viciously passed through her father's black pitted eyes... A demon's eye in an angle's face.

Esther woke with a start and her hand immediately flew to her flat belly. It all made sense, the nausea, the tiredness… She was pregnant. How could this be? She had been on Depo-Provera since she had seen her doctor for her broken ribs. Her birth control was up to date and then it sunk in… all the drugs that Crane had pumped into her, the random heavy period… something had kick started her system. The Joker and Esther had been fucking like rabbits and she never had asked him to use protection thinking she had it all taken care of. Counting the weeks since her abduction and strange period she tried to figure out just how far along she was. She was somewhere around twelve weeks pregnant.

"Noooooooo," She whined lowly and pressed her face into her hands. This could not be. Despite herself she was almost on the verge of tears and paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. With all that was coming, with all the obstacles already on the path before her what the fuck was she going to do with a child? Motherhood was never a thought that had crossed Esther's mind. She was Fate's assassin, not exactly the warm and cuddly type.

A rising panic came to her. This child belonged to the most hated and feared man in Gotham. That little baby would be hunted, reviled… hated. No one could ever know who she was. Bruce! God, he would think it was his. What a mess! Her mind in a whirl Esther fumbled with her thoughts. She would have to leave the city. Esther Cain could never be pregnant… she must hide this. Hide her baby.

Her baby… That thought stopped the panicky mangled madness running through her mind… The Joker's baby. She almost had to laugh; the idea of that man holding in infant was ridiculous. She was quite certain that he would not be pleased. Slowly she took a breath and sorted through her recent visions. That garden, that house… Curtis Fell. Fate had been whispering to her. She would have a protector and a new home. Somehow a balance would be made between the lives she lived now, Esther Cain, the assassin, her role as the Oracle, and mother. This did not change the work she had to do… but holy shit did it complicate it. The child had never been in her future visions of Gotham… but neither had the Joker, only his laugh.

Overwhelmed she stood from her desk and made some excuses to Madeline as she stumbled distracted from her office. As she went to the store and bought pre-natal vitamins she felt like a fraud. What on earth did she know about parenting?

Knowing there were years to prepare, to integrate herself in the destroyer's ranks she had been settled and ready. Now with a child involved she was unsure how to move forward. Her daughter would not be old enough to care for herself when Esther would need to leave her to save Gotham. A chill crept under her skin, what kind of life could she possibly offer? An avalanche of unfamiliar doubt and random petty fears pressed on her. The rest of the day she wandered aimlessly around her city. The sun had managed to burn off the late June clouds but she barely registered its heat on her sleeveless arms.

Once she began to burn she ducked into a nearby gallery and walked through the unfamiliar paintings. This small space was not one she visited often. Usually a mismanaged mess, today it was quite lovely to see. Distracted from her worries she took her time viewing each piece and bought several with an eye for which of her clients would want them. Phoning the office she instructed Steven to handle the pickup of the art and felt like herself again when the day began to dim into dusk.

She pushed open the door and felt the early evening air warm as it swirled around her. Walking the darkening streets toward the Rushmore she watched the vibrant hued sky through the breaks in the buildings around her. A familiar calling came to her and a quick simple vision showed a new face and a new name to hunt and slaughter. It almost made her laugh. Even now there was work to do. Fate did not care if she was pregnant… in fact Fate had orchestrated this whole event. "Even I cannot outrun Fate," She mumbled bitterly under her breath.

After dinner at the dock's house she showered and began to prepare for the kill. Standing in her bra and panties she began to strap knives to her thighs and wrists. In the middle of pulling on her weapons she sighed in the mirror and placed a hand on her still flat belly. The symptoms of her pregnancy had been relatively minor so far. Aside from the occasional nausea and sleepiness she felt no different than before. Turning to the side she was studying her exposed stomach in the mirror trying to imagine how she would look when she was heavy with child.

While she had been showering the Joker arrived. Unlike his usual exuberant burst into her house, that night he stole in silently planning to sneak up on her and scare her for some laughs. In the shadowy corner of her room he waited and observed each tick of expression on her face as she began to dress. He loved to watch her arm herself and grinned wildly in the darkness covertly spying on her. When she suddenly stopped in her sure movements and turned to face the mirror he almost leapt forward. Her eyes were glassy as she pressed her palms against her stomach. He was unsure if she looked happy or angry as she studied her belly. Pursing his lips and chewing his scars as he waited to see what she would do.

After pulling on her dress Esther's hands slid over her stomach and with a moan she ran from the room and began to vomit violently into the toilet. Everything she had eaten for dinner had come up. Laying her forehead on the seat she waited for the wave to pass.

The Joker had silently followed her and watched as she was ill. "Hello there," his voice was soft and serious.

Her thoughts were far away when a familiar voice made her jump and spin her head around. Esther swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as met the dark painted eyes of the Joker. He was scowling lightly in his creased mask of paint. Before she could speak another wave of nausea hit her and she shoved her head back into the bowl. His evil giggles echoed around the room as she coughed and dry heaved.

Leaning her head back she looked over her shoulder; he stood there leaning against the door frame with a small sneer while he chuckled.

"Fuck you." She mumbled and wiped her mouth on a towel as she stood to face the sink.

"Okay, if you want!" He reached for his zipper and began to undo his pants, "But that's what you got you in this position in the first place."

Watching her reflection in the mirror the Joker saw her face drop and began to laugh wildly in a high pitched crow. Esther scrubbed her teeth with a massive frown as her thoughts ran wild. After she spit out the toothpaste and wiped her face she turned to face him.

Esther pondered his words. Unsure how to handle him she thought back on his visits over the last month. She had seen him watching her as she moved around, and once or twice she though she actually caught him smiling… Not his manic clown smile, but a natural untainted smile. He had kept her home, made her rest… He'd already known… He had known before she had.

"How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" She snarled tense and ready to fight. Her voice betrayed a trace of pain. He had known and said nothing.

The Joker chewed his scars and smacked his lips considering, "I knew you would figure it out e-ven-tu-al-yyy."

Esther roughly pushed past him and walked across the hall to her bedroom. Eager to leave she began tucking her hair under the black wig and began to adjust it in the mirror. Stepping behind her he yanked it off her head and threw the wig across the room. Angry he spun her outraged face toward the mirror and stepped behind her. His arms quickly snaked around her before she could jump away. The look of possessive self-satisfaction she saw in his eyes as he watched her caught her off guard. Unhappy she glared down at her stomach.

His body seemed to hunch around her, wrapping her. His thighs pressed against the back of her legs his chest hard against her back. Esther frowned at her reflection; her arms hung down limply at her sides as he restrained her in his imprisoning embrace. She felt engulfed by the massive purple creature as his black smeared eyes demandingly staring at her. Her eyes flashed her disquiet. His eyes stormed with rage at her rejection of the situation.

He ran his hands down her torso and pressed his warm palms against her stomach, "I am inside you now. Our son…" There was a threat in his voice, daring her to deny it.

"D_aughter_." Esther breathed, angry and completely dazed at his reaction to this situation. Concern and confusion were swirling around her stiff tense shoulders.

The Joker laughed and fluttered his fingers against her belly. Growling he nuzzled her ear with his painted nose, smearing his white grease on her skin. "You are Mine. Look at me." He growled in a low voice.

After a deep breath she raised her eyes from her belly and met his cold stare in the mirror. They were at a standoff; neither would speak.

Esther won the battle of wills and the Joker spoke with carefully measured words. "Clearly I am handling this little _development_ far better than you."

"There should not have been a _development_!" She snarled suddenly furious.

His demeanor shifted when he teased in his sing-songy voice "I, ah, know where babies come from. What did you think was going to happen?" he giggled with a mixture of irritation and exasperation.

"I was on birth control! If Crane's drugs had not screwed up my system I would not be in this mess. How the hell am I supposed to have a baby? This is a nightmare."

"You are overthinking Princess. Just do… Besides-sa, don't all women dreeeeeam of motherhood? Did I not give you what you wanted?" He teased maliciously as he nipped her ear.

He could not have said anything stupider and she reacted immediately with sharpness as she spit out the words, "I never thought you were crazy before but now I know you are out of your fucking mind!"

A blackness crossed over his features and his fingers shook as they bent into claws. Purple arms tightened around her and he looked up from her neck with narrowed menacing black eyes meeting her icy blue glare in the mirror. "I will excuse your little outburst because I know you pregnant women can be, ah, _hormonal_," His voice was deadly.

"Stop talking as if you are happy about this. You are not the fatherhood type." She sneered raging under her skin. She tried to shrug him off and he would not let go.

He lowered his chin and met her eyes in the mirror, his gaze piercing as he answered her in agreement, "No. I'm. Not."

"I don't understand why you so easily accept this then?" She breathed frustrated that there was something she was missing.

And that's when it hit her. It was never about the baby, it was about her. In his sick way this made him own her; She would be tied to him by the blood of their child. The Joker did not want anything to do with his offspring he only wanted her. He watched her intently and smacked his lips when he could see the understanding reach her eyes.

"You don't care about your baby at all… only what it represents." She was stunned and slightly sickened.

"You are mine; you carry me inside you now. Every part of you belongs to me, even your child. This is the way it should be," He spoke is if it should be obvious to her.

"That is not the way to love. Oh my god… Jack. You cannot own someone that way. That is not the way people work." Her voice was rising in almost a panic.

"You are wrong. That IS how _men_ work," Each word cut her as he snarled against her ear. "You will accept this in time."

There it was, his bizarre infallible Joker logic. "You are not safe around children. You kill masses of people every day!" Her voice was severe, honest.

He began to nuzzling her hair just to annoy her as she took a deep shaky breath. "Not EVERY day," He chuckled lowly. "But make no mistake; I am NOT safe around anyone."

Esther glared at him as his fingers brushed her neck. He looked annoyed when he made a face and answered her with exasperation, "She's yours, I won't hurt her. Besides, you are quite the violent little killer yourself."

"Yessssss," She hissed. "And therein lies the problem. Esther Cain cannot be pregnant." Her voice was somber and insistent as she pushed on. "The League of Shadows will know I am their Oracle eventually. I have seen visions where I am with them as Gotham begins to fall into darkness. If they knew I had a daughter they would take _your_ child and use her to control me. They would have no qualms about killing a baby… no more than you would."

The Joker spun her to face him exasperated and violent, "You are not Esther Cain! Let that façade go. You will come with me and I will keep you from your League of Shadows," He demanded pulling his lips in a snarl and exposing yellow gnashing teeth.

"I am Esther Cain, Johnny, and that dead girl floating in the bathtub. You cannot change that. Imagining that I would be forced into whatever ideal you think I should live because you knocked me up is crazy. This child will be hunted, an outcast if anyone knew she was yours. I am not that cruel. I will have to hide her very existence from the world just to keep her alive. Don't you see what is plainly before you? The Joker could NEVER claim her."

He grunted unconcerned, "No one needs to know she is mine."

"God willing they never will. I will leave Gotham as soon as the pregnancy is detectable," She was thinking out loud and became lost in the plans forming in her mind.

Roughly squeezing her shoulders the Joker threatened with a low growl in her ear, "Whatever ideas are running through that head of yours stop it now. You will not go Princess."

"I have no choice. This city is doomed; she must go to a safe place. Stand in my way Joker and I will do what is necessary." Her threat radiated from her skin and the air seemed to crack around her. "I'm not leaving YOU; I am protecting our child, your progeny."

Enraged he gripped her arms in a crushing grasp as he yanked her forward and screamed in her face, "YOU will not leave!"

Snarling he began to shake her roughly and in response she attacked. It was the first time she had fully let lose against him and even he was surprised by her furry. One solid punch after another rained down as she moved to break him. She kicked him solidly and while he stumbled and tried to grab her she ran. Leaping from the stairs she landed fluidly on the first floor and darted out the door before he could reach her. His howling screams of wrath echoed in the night as she fell into her welcoming darkness and left him behind.

Angry she realized her hair was uncovered and quickly knotted it at the nape of her neck. No mask or dark sweater to conceal her white limbs she had to slink through the darkest places to remain unseen. She found her evening's prey and with extra care murdered him quickly. Stealing a dark sweatshirt hanging on a nearby balcony she pulled it over her head and felt relief when the hood covered her hair.

The warm June breeze felt soothing on her over-hot skin as she studied the moon and realized that she did not want to be a mother. The whole prospect terrified her. Babies needed stability, security… sanity. What could she offer? Lessons on how to throw knives and the quickest ways to kill a man?

With her head in her hands she brooded and wished that she had a friend to talk to. There was no one… not one soul she would ever be able to share this with. The instant she began to show she would leave this city. Grateful now that it would be years until Gotham fell into Chaos Esther tried her best to wrap her mind around this mess. The Joker must be made to see the facts. His lifestyle was unacceptable for her and the child. No, he must step away.

Desolate and sullen she sat through the night and when the darkness was its deepest moved away. It was not long before she was at that familiar slab of concrete at the docks. It was cool under her thighs and wanting to feel the air on her skin Esther pulled off the sweatshirt and let her hair hang loose and bright down her back. With her knees tucked up under her chin she stared off into the glowing city skyline across the water. Time ticked by slowly and Esther's mind spread out as she tried desperately to become distracted, comforted, anything but upset. Nothing helped.

"If you wanted to hide from me woman you picked a terrible spot." The Joker growled from the darkness behind her accenting each word strangely.

Turning to face him he saw the expression of abject hopelessness distorting her features. Before she could stop herself tears began to fall down flushed cheeks. She was horrified as huge drops poured down her face against her will. The Joker backed away from her with a disgusted expression as she tried to hide the flow of tears. They wouldn't stop and she gave up sobbing in her hands, a thing she had not done since she had mourned Natalie. Her shoulders began to shake with each breath. Embarrassed she hid her head in her hands and jumped when the solid warm arm of the Joker came oddly around her. He had sat beside her and reached to awkwardly shove her face against his chest, gripping her stiffly as she cried out all her frustration.

"I can't do this."

He was completely repulsed with her display but he tried uneasily to sooth her, oddly patting her hair and shushing her. "You know what to do… the exact opposite of what your mom did. Just, ah, don't set the baby on fire."

Despite herself Esther began to laugh and sniffed. His shirt front was soaked when she looked up, "What about you?"

"I won't set the baby on fire either," He said rolling his eyes.

She took one last long sniff and wiped her face with a smirk, "You know what I mean."

"There is no escape from me Princess." He gave her a little squeeze as he snorted. "Don't try to make excuses now; it is too late for that. You belonged to me the second you ripped the eyes from my slave."

In a strange way his words were almost romantic, "Is that Joker speak for I love you?"

"Is that what you want to hear?" He was almost menacing as his tongue darted over his lips and he leaned only inches from her face with dark purpose in his eyes.

"What I want?" Esther puzzled at his choice of words. This was not the first time that he had asked her what she wanted. Esther shook her head. "I don't have the luxury of want. Creatures like us can't betray our roles. It's not why Fate created us."

"I find your idea of _Fate_ booooring." The Joker grunted and pressed her again. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"I want you to never mention that I cried because if you do I will kill you." The last four words flowed over her tongue with a dark deadly promise.

He was sniggering at her, shaking her body with each chuckle. He met her eyes and saw that she was serious and he threw back his head and roared with laughter. He pressed a quick kiss against her sullen mouth."Aaaaannnnnd?"

Frustrated she took a deep breath and began to speak. Words flew from her mouth almost as if a dam had burst apart, "I want you to understand why I must leave for a while. I want our daughter to grow up safe and happy, cared for like we never were. I want you to understand that the very thing that ties me to you is the reason I have to leave. I love you Jack. I will love you even when I am not with you and I will be back. I still have a role to play in Gotham. I will still be yours so long as you are mine.

She had never spoken aloud her love before. It caught him off guard and he narrowed his eyes and studied her. "If you leave-va I would hunt you Viviane," the timber of his voice as he rolled the sounds of her birth name off his tongue pushed his threat and surprised her.

She raised a brow, "You forget that I can see the future. There are places I could go where you would never find me. If you love me then you will have to trust me."

He leap to his feet with an impatient howl and began to twitch and pace before her, struggling with some internal argument. Stopping abruptly he turned to face her. "So you are the Oracle after all," he practically spit the words at her as he glared and mocked.

"I guess I am." She answered with a sigh and turned her head back to the skyline. Her hand reached out for his overcoat and tugged him to sit beside her. Pressing her hand to his face she showed him the brief vision of his daughter. "This is who we have created. She is worth protecting because she is ours."

"If _that_ is to take you from me I don't want anything to do with _it_." He argued refusing to look at her and staring across the water in his overblown pout. He really was not taking this any better than she was.

"Then you are unworthy of her." Esther sighed and leaned into his shoulder as he growled at her words.

Minutes passed as she leaned against his warm steady weight. He was breathing faster than usual as he angrily chewed his scars and fingered a knife in his hand. The hand clutching his blade slowly relaxed and rested against his thigh.

"I am not-ta a patient man. Take the brat and hide her but you will come back. Your talents only go so far and I would destroy the world piece... by... piece… to find you hiding in it should you run from me. We will devastate Gotham together. You will return and take your place at my side with or without the child." He spoke almost gently as he leaned his head against hers.

"You are such a romantic…" Esther snickered. He truly was insane but at least he was honest.

"Is that what you want?" He asked lightly staring off across the water as he tonged his scars.

"Sometimes…" She yawned and spoke her thoughts out loud. "In light of this new… situation… I think it would be best if you publicly killed the masked woman. With your imminent manipulation of the League you do not want to give them anything they can use to control you. I can't have them looking for me yet."

"No."

"Well, if you don't kill her I will. I just thought you might enjoy it." Esther teased scratching her nails up his trousered thigh. "Just imagine the possibilities… Explosions, knife fight… you could drop her in a vat of acid." Esther was laughing against him as she painted her ridiculous picture.

"Vat of acid?" He quirked his lips… "That might-ta actually be fun." He stopped for a moment then continued. "If I kill you, you will have to do something for me in return."

"What do you want?" Esther asked leaning her head up to watch is face with interest.

He looked down at her and grinned, "I want you to show me how you got your scars."

She had to laugh. "If I show you you must understand that you will feel every ounce of pain that I went through as if you were living the moment yourself. A part of me will be forever burned inside you." She admitted watching his eyes.

The spidery black rimming his eyes widened fractionally, "Was that how it was when you saw my memory?"

"Yes. I felt everything." She acknowledged with a nod of her head.

He smiled, "Then fair is fair Princess."

Her cold fingers went up to his cheek and she poured the entire horrific night into his mind up to where she drowned. Though his body stiffened he did not cry out or move until he was drowning and watching the corpses of her attackers stare at him through the oily waters of the docks. He sputtered as if coughing when she pulled her hands away. The fleeting look of surprise in his black eyes as he watched her was not missed.

"It all happened right here," Esther murmured and pointed. "That is where I bled for her and that is where I drowned. And every man from that night and those that touched her later suffered greatly under my knife when I was reborn," She smiled full and evil as she looked at where her blood once covered the pavement. "I am not forgiving of betrayal. I do not have mercy for those who take what's mine." She was warning him as gently as possible not to fuck with her again.

"And that Princess is one of the reasons I love you," He teased as he put an arm around her.

She looked up at him from the corner of her eye and smirked. Her body language said it all; she was thrilled he had said it out loud…

"Yes, I said it. Stop looking at me like that." He sneered staring across the water.

She threw back her head in unbridled laughter. "You really are funny, you know that?"

* * *

**As always I am interested to hear your thoughts! Please Review, favorite and follow.**


	37. Chapter 37

**The holidays are here and I know a lot of you are incredibly busy with school finals, work, and family. Hopefully this will give you a dose of fun and a little bit of stress relief. For all those about to enjoy winter break… Have fun!**

**Gotta love my reviewers: SexyJokerLovers, ChidorixCixBritannia, LemonLover, mithrabear, CandiLand95, nlech16, CeliaSingsSongs and the various mystery readers. I appreciate the wonderful reviews and especially the uber supportive PM's. I know I have the best readers out there! Love you guys and gals!**

**Chapter 37**

Time was a factor Esther had never been concerned with until now. It flowed with little interest to her before. but now, now it was almost an obsession. She felt as if a huge countdown timer ticked constantly above her head as she moved about each day.

Another month passed and the heavy heat of August pressed against the city. The days were humid and practically unbearable outside. Fortunately the evening's balmy winds took the edge off the simmering temper that comes over Gotham in the summer. This was the time of year violent crime skyrocketed. Men lost their cool, fights broke out, people died. It was almost as much of the season as Christmas was part of the winter.

The masked woman had not been seen in public since the night Esther had modified the memory of Dominic. The Joker and Esther had not discussed the way that she was going to die and she wondered if he was putting it off to keep her in town longer. Whatever he had planned she was sure he would not disappoint so, begrudgingly, she waited patiently.

Another topic that they had never discussed again was the child. Esther had gained his consent in her plan to leave Gotham with the baby and believed that any further discourse might upend her progress. Truth was, she also had no idea how to talk about it. The almost negligible belly that had just started to poke out from her abdomen was just another reminder that their time together would end soon and though she loved the Joker she did not trust him to keep his word at the end.

The heat woke Esther on a hot Saturday afternoon and groaning loudly she stretched. The night before she had gone to bed alone but now warm limbs were thrown over her. She was too hot and carefully pushed them off, trying not to wake the Joker with her movements. He growled and yanked her back over-hard as the air huffed out of her chest.

"Cut it out. I'm hot... You're hot. Get off." She complained clumsily shoving at him.

Her face was smushed against his chest as he chuckled and squeezed harder, "You think I'm hot."

"You know what I mean." She could not help but laugh at his asinine humor before she bit him and tried to escape.

He relented and purred at the sharp pressure of her teeth. Leaning up she pushed the hair out of her face, tucking it behind an ear, as she grinned down at him.

Esther leaned down and pressed a kiss on her lover's scarred lips. "As much as I enjoy lying in bed with you I still have to get up."

The Joker grunted and pulled her in for a kiss as she giggled. "Where are you going?"

"Mayor Garcia's campaign fundraiser." She knew he would mock her idea of a good time but honestly she didn't care. She was not going for the party, she was going for Harvey.

He ran his jagged nails down her spin, "So, you're a fan of our Mayor hmmmmm?"

"He's an excellent client." Esther teased back with a shudder as her skin grew bumpy from his touch.

She relished these moments with him. They were alone, rested and at peace with each other. Over the last two months Esther had soaked in every lazy morning, every time they shared a meal, filing them all in her mind. He did not realize it, but Esther was stockpiling good memories, dreading the day she would leave her beloved Gotham and the only man who she had ever loved.

Her eyes grew far away and she rested her cheek against his chest. The same vision passed through her mind… tonight was the night. Harvey needed her and she would be there to serve her friend one last time. Every glimpse she had been shown was fragmented and it had taken her weeks to piece any bits together. The details were blurry but one thing was certain; Harvey had something important to give her, something necessary for her to fulfill her mission to save Gotham.

It had been hard to sit across from Harvey those last few time at the smoky poker tables of the Stacked Deck and not show her feelings. She would miss him… His words had been true. He was the only person who knew what she truly was. They understood each other and found calm in the other's presence; He had become her family. Every time she thought of this silent steady company leaving her forever she had to fight back the impending feeling of sadness. Fate gave what she needed and Fate took away, at least this time she could prepare.

Esther knew Harvey had the uncanny ability to sense his end approaching. He was eager to embrace it. In the Stacked Deck two nights ago they had played their last hands of poker. Esther could recognize that he did not want to be alone so she had stayed with him, easing his melancholy with bad jokes and funny stories. It was the first time they had talked almost the whole night as they played. When they had finished their last hand Esther reached forward, despite the crowd, and took his hand.

"No matter the future, you will always be my brother." She smiled and gave his fingers a squeeze. "I am greatful that I got to know you."

He had scowled at her last words and pressed her, "When your work is finished, when you can find rest I will be there for you."

It was odd hearing a living man speak of finding her in death but Esther had seen too many things in life to discount his words. She smiled and asked him if he would like to take a walk. They spent the short remainder of the dark wandering the shadowy places of the Narrows. She took him up to a familiar roof from her childhood and together they watched the sunrise, sharing secrets like children and laughing. By the time they parted midday he knew more about Johnny than any living person in Gotham. Harvey had laughed at her exploits, had offered advice, and had cautioned her. He had behaved as the brother she had never known.

Before they parted ways in the early morning light she had hugged him. It was a foreign bittersweet feeling but she had tried hard to express how grateful she was for his friendship. He smelled like wool, just like her father had, and when she pulled away she did not feel the tear in her eyes. They parted on the streets, each walking in the opposite direction.

Esther was tired and careworn when she finally made it home. The Joker was coming down the stairs as she trudged through her door and he laughed when he noticed how horrible she looked. She did not know it, but one solitary tear mark and melted her makeup and stained her cheek. He had seen it and without mocking tossed her a cup of chocolate pudding when she dumped her haggard body into her chair.

The pudding tasted like chocolate bliss. Quickly it was finished and she found another waiting on the table before her. To her eternal surprise she set aside her melancholy and looked up to see the Joker actually trying to scramble eggs. Laughing Esther pulled off the ratty brown wig and began to undress. Once she was down to her underwear she grabbed a nearby sweater, pulling it over her head, and saddled up next to her counterpart.

She had nudged him aside with a soft smile. He acquiesced and stood behind her, arms around her waist and nose in her hair as she finished cooking his breakfast. They were silent together that morning, as they were most mornings, and it soothed her. He ate and she sipped tea while staring out at her garden.

"Wake up! You have to get ready for your waste of time party" The Joker growled, scratching the skin of her back. She was ripped from her visions, her memory, her wallowing.

Esther was back in the moment lying in her over-warm bed embraced by the Joker. She put her chin on his chest and grinned a silly sleepy morning smile. Esther was a champ at walking the path of Fate, even when it was less than pleasant. Tonight would be no different.

Without another word she leaned up and pressed a hot kiss against his scarred lips. Her tongue demanded entry and he parted his lips eagerly. She wanted comfort and sought it in the only way she knew how to ask. Whether he knew her motives or not he pinned her to the bed. He bent her body to his will and made savage love to her in the morning light. When she was covered in sweat and panting beneath him he whispered in her ear, "You better hurry or you will be late."

* * *

Sitting at her vanity in the Rushmore Esther carefully made up her face for the Mayor's Fundraiser. Aside from her immediate concerns, Bruce would be there; they had not seen one another or spoken in two months and Esther was apprehensive about how he might behave in public. As a show of good faith she had the heavy pearl earrings he had giving her dangling from the ivy of diamond encrusted leaves below her ears.

Her mind had been consumed with premonitions about the fall of Gotham, the strange masked man, Bruce older, withdrawn, and sad… but nothing about how to handle the present situation. She wanted to have faith in him but she could not trust another person to walk the grueling path with her. Esther knew that he loved her. She loved him too, just not in that way... She did not trust him to love the true her. He could not love a killer any more than she could respect a man blinded by his own hubris.

Swiping red lipstick across her lips Esther examined her face once more. Her curled hair swept to one side in a stylish chic mass. Sultry dark eyes paired with blood red lips… classic Esther. Stepping back from the mirror she checked her arsenal. Black corset slimmed her waist and hid the tiny trace of her daughter. Black athletic shorts covered her hips; strapped to each exposed thigh was a switchblade.

Stepping into her bronze pleated one-shoulder gown, she sighed as she watched the black disappear beneath the beautiful dress. Dark vampy nails smoothed her skirt as she stepped back to the mirror while the soft glowing fabric moved with a romantic swish around her feet. Shimmering bronze heals sparkled when the tips of the toes peaked out under the flowing skirt. After checking the time she rushed out the door.

The Grantham Hotel was a beautiful historic building in Gotham. It was not as tall as the modern sleek skyscrapers that Gotham was famous for but still remained as a towering monument. The structure itself was breathtaking, tall and styled in Baroque architecture. An interesting lack of symmetry made the building famous, along with its many terraced rooftops and their sweeping views of the city. The once white walls had grown grey overtime, slightly daunting as they were ornate and austere. The Grantham was also one of the most expensive hotels in Gotham. The event here tonight was certainly a show of power by Mayor Garcia.

When her taxi pulled up she plastered on a smile as she looked around and began to feel the pull of Fate. The party was on the highest rooftop terrace. The sun was setting as Esther stepped from the elevator and walked gracefully toward the party, her diaphanous skirt moving like smoke around her feet.

The rooftop was already crowded with many of Gotham's elite. Soft candlelight lit the scene with gentle light. The evening's weather was perfect for such a night, the clear sky would offer an amazing view of the starlight once darkness fell. The atmosphere was elegant and soothing as the warmth of the summer night melted into Esther's skin. Pushing a loose wisp of hair behind her ear she stepped forward and greeted Mayor Garcia and his wife Claudia.

Having not seen Gotham's First Lady since her exhibition they fell into friendly conversation and Esther smiled kindly at Claudia's praise of her event.

"No need for such complements Mrs. Garcia," Esther teased, "I am already making a large donation tonight."

The women began to laugh and knowing Claudia would be busy greeting guests for quite some time Esther moved through the warm breeze and made her way into the party. Many familiar faces were in the crowd. Journalists and reporters stood to the corner, filming for tonight's news, while photographers snapped photos of the many famous faces.

Her anxiety slowly unfurled as she enjoyed the lilting soft music of the live band and tried to take no moment for granted. Her senses poured out and Esther got a feel for the group. It was the typical Gothamite greed and vanity; nothing unnatural for this assembly. Spotting Peter Chan, Gotham's new D.A. sipping imported beer and chatting with a man Esther knew worked for Maroni she almost wanted to roll her eyes. She knew why Harvey was coming here tonight. This was a valuable collection of Gotham's corrupt power players and he had everything he needed already prepared to send out his final message.

The sound of a low argument drifted over to her on the breeze and Esther peak over to see Commissioner Gordon standing with his wife. Barbara was arguing with her husband while he did his best to console her. She seemed strained and unhappy, even from a distance Esther could sense the woman's mental exhaustion. Barbara Gordon hated Gotham. Esther could not blame her; being married to the Police Commissioner must provide constant anxiety as she worried for her husband's and her children's safety.

When Bruce burst upon the scene, loud and pretentious, Esther covertly observed him and his gorgeous date. His arm was around a tall blonde's shoulders. His date was practically glowing at his attention, grinning madly with perfect pink lips. Speaking with the Mayor and his wife Bruce pulled a check out of his pocket and tucked it, like a total jerk, straight into the chest pocket of Mayor Garcia. To his credit, the Mayor smiled politely as Wayne dragged his date into the center of the party. Photographers snapped pictures wildly of the attractive couple as they posed and postured for the press.

Laughing softly at him she turned away and sought out the far corner to enjoy the last of the vivid sunset. Leaning against the railings she watched the sky darken and the city begin to glow. Her hands were running back and forth against the cool stone balustrade as Esther stared transfixed at the beauty before her. Strong fingers brushed her shoulder and she peered over her should to see the famous actor she had met at the Mayor's New Year's Gala, Christopher Hammond, smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you from your thoughts Esther, but when I called your name I think you were on another planet." He grinned wolfishly down at her as she turned to face him with a friendly smile.

"I was. I have a tendency to lose myself in the view. How was the movie tour?" Esther laughed and looked him up and down. His dark hair swept aside highlighting green eyes and colored perfectly to bring out his deep tan.

"Boring! I love making the films but all that other stuff you have to do at the end is no fun." He winked at her.

"Have you been back in Gotham long?"

"Only a few days. I came back specifically to attend Mayor Garcia's Party… And I had a feeling Gotham's most beautiful art dealer might be here." He flirted and bit his bottom lip with a charming smirk.

"Really? Where is she?" Esther snorted and rolled her eyes.

Christopher laughed and offered her his hand, "Hopefully on the dance floor with me."

Laughing Esther took his fingers and let him lead her out of the darkness. Christopher tucked her fingers into his elbow and with a confident grin led her toward the dance floor. They made quite a pair as they emerged into the crowd. He was rugged and handsome in his perfectly tailored tuxedo; it made him look dangerous and sexy, which he no doubt knew. She was flowing and glamorous as she smiled.

Photographers snapped pictures of the gorgeous couple as he spun her around the floor with ease and laughter. He was cocksure as he gazed down at her with open desire. Esther made sure to keep her distance in his embrace as she laughed at his entertaining jokes about the couples around them. He was just as charming as she remembered... and just as over the top.

While they made their way around the floor to the enchanting music another couple accidentally bumped them and Esther did not need to look up to know who it was. Christopher grinned like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. That instant worry bleed through her veins but not an ounce of concern betrayed her face.

Bruce was laughing like a fool, "Please excuse us friends. She," He nodded to his date, "doesn't know how to steer."

The glowing blond in his arms began to giggle at his goofiness. His eyes locked on the winking diamonds hanging from her ears in the low light and an honest smile crossed his lips.

Esther looked briefly at Bruce and nodded her head, "You are forgiven Mr. Wayne but kindly move. You are standing on my dress."

Looking down he exclaimed, "So I am." He burst out laughing and turned to his date, "Veronica, you will have to lead me better than that. Come on now; let's see who else we can bump in to."

And just as soon as it had begun it was over. Bruce had performed flawlessly and Esther had to respect him for it. Once Bruce and Veronica danced away Christopher dipped her suddenly, causing her to laugh before he pulled her back into his arms. "You look incredible Esther… By far the most beautiful woman at the party."

"And there is that infamous charm," her voice was bored as she pulled back to maintain the distance between their bodies.

"You wound me Esther, infamous is such a dirty word," He was laying it on thick and it was working. She laughed despite herself.

When the song ended Esther separated from Christopher, full of relief, and made her way over to the dark edge of the rooftop. Leaning over the rail she drank in the sight of Gotham's shimmering lights at her feet. It was now full dark and she felt some of her stress unwind. Her faith in Bruce had only grown and she could not help but smile as she thought back at what had just happened between them.

"Esther, There was no need to run off." Christopher called as he walked up to her with two glasses of champagne. He smiled a rakish grin as she waved her hands in front of her refusing the drink.

Esther was about to speak when fingers darted around her shoulder. Shocked she glanced behind her and straight into the blue eyes of Meathead. Her jaw dropped as he held her in a casual embrace.

Melvin's low drawl almost made her laugh when he hugged her and said, "There you are honey. I was looking everywhere for you."

The look of acerbic surprise the flashed through Christopher's eyes was almost funny. He raised a brow and puffed out in the chest as he sized up the handsome muscular stranger.

"And you are?" he asked with a dismissive snort.

"He is my date Mr. Hammond. Thank you for the dance, it was nice seeing you again." Esther smiled and played the part of sweet oblivious female.

Christopher turned to walk away and looked back over his shoulder with narrowed eyes at the man sniggering at him in the darkness.

Esther immediately shrugged off Melvin's arm, and laughed, "I cannot believe you just did that. If 'he' had seen you he would cut off your arm," she joked.

Melvin laughed with her, "Well we can't let the boss be the only one who gets to have fun tonight."

"And just what does he have going on…" Esther almost face palmed. "Let me guess, he is going to drop her into a vat of acid?" She could not help but snigger. The Joker was going to kill the masked woman tonight and he needed her here where Esther Cain would be publicly seen. No wonder he had rushed her out of the door that morning… Esther smirked to herself.

Melvin cocked his head, "How did you know?"

"Perhaps you haven't heard… I know everything." Esther teased before shaking her head and snorting. "Get over here, no one can see you here you foolish man." She grabbed Melvin's arm and pulled him toward the deeper shadows. Sandwiched between the railing overlooking the long drop down and a tall potted hedge Esther tapped her foot and considered her unlikely companion. She grinned; Fate had him here for a reason.

"But I got all dressed up!" He kidded. Before she could speak he peaked through the bushes and stared with a happy grin. "I can't believe you know Christopher Hammond. I have seen every one of his movies!" Melvin exclaimed as his inner fanboy emerged.

Esther put her hands on her hips and tried her best not to laugh at Meathead's man crush but she just could not resist. "You have got to be kidding me?" Esther snorted and fell into a fit of giggles.

Meathead just gave her that devil may care grin she saw the first day they had met. With an exasperated sigh Esther stepped back and dragged Melvin to face her. "Ok Meathead, explain yourself. Why are _you_ here?"

He smiled, showing perfect white teeth, "Boss just said to watch over you and make sure Tommy and I pick you up when the party ends."

Esther almost wanted to laugh. Humor laced her voice when she answered, "Well… 'When the party ends'" She made quotation marks with her fingers, "I would be happy for the ride home."

Together they stood watching the event through the bushes as Esther waited for the moment Fate would require her to move.

"By the look on good ol' Gordon's face I would say that the Boss has started the fun." Melvin drawled elbowing Esther in the arm with a leer.

Commissioner Gordon was speaking madly on his cell phone as his wife frowned at his side. Esther stood shoulder to shoulder with Melvin and peered through the hedge. Her eyes went to Bruce. He was frantically searching the terrace with his phone pressed to his ear. Without a word to his date he left like a thief in the night. Veronica stood there, embarrassed for only a moment before Christopher Hammond came to her rescue.

Esther snorted; she knew Christopher was a pig, watching him run his hand all over the beautiful blonde only confirmed it. The striking couple caused a press fiasco. Esther imagined tomorrow's headlines, _"Famous Actor snatches beauty from Gotham's most eligible Bachelor!"_

A sharp warning scratched up her spin. In all the time she had spent thinking of her escape from Gotham and her friend's imminent death she had forgotten what Bruce's reaction to the death of the masked woman might be. _"Shit!" _she thought knowing that he was about to witness her death and there was nothing she could do to warn him first. This was bad. A cold dread ran over her skin and Esther knew she needed to get to Bruce, to stop him. But she could not leave yet; she had to fulfill her duty to Harvey. She could feel it in her bones. Torn she tapped a foot and felt the weight of the countdown timer above her head ticked away.

He turned to her and stood up straight with a smile, "It won't be long now."

"Melvin… You have no idea what is going to take place here tonight do you?" Esther cocked her head to the side and studied him. The Joker had not mentioned Harvey's planned visit. Maybe he did not know about it. This was going to be a very complicated evening.

Esther reached forward and straightened Melvin's hopelessly crooked tie as she spoke, "In a few moments Two Face and his men are going to ambush the party."

Meathead grabbed her arm and began to drag her to the door, "Then we gotta go now."

Before they had gone two steps Esther had broken his hold and easily twisted his body into a pressure point pretzel. "Sorry Meathead but I am not going anywhere. You clearly do not understand the situation." She knew he was disarmed by her commonplace appearance and their earlier teasing. "Just because I am not dressed as the demon does not mean that I cannot easily kill you now." Her voice was low, laughing, and deadly. "If you want to stay for the real party the only way out of this hotel is the long climb down." She sniggered as she released him and helped him rise from his knees. "And we both know you are afraid of heights." She tapped her chin… "Unless of course you leave now and get out of my way." She knew he would never survive the climb down.

Rubbing his pained joints he stared at her, the worry clear on his face. If he could not drag her away then he would stay by her side. He sounded like a good ol' southern boy as he spoke politely. "I was told to stay with you Ma'am."

"Then stay out of my way." She winked and cracked her neck. "You are merely an observer tonight."

Seconds passed by and Esther felt the time slowly approaching. Her gaze went back to his blue eyes and she grinned like a predator. She sized him up and laughed under her breath. "Where is Thomas waiting with the car?"

Pointing to the dark roads below them he gestured to a dark city corner two blocks away. She nodded and went back to peering at the party through the hedge.

"Stand steady Meathead," she breathed softly. As she finished her sentence all hell broke loose. A shocking rat tat tat of machine gun fire filled the air.

An army of overly armed thugs flooded the large party quickly shooting all security and anyone who dared approach them. Harvey Dent completely lost in the persona of Two Face stepped out and laughed as Gotham's finest were forced to their knees.

With the small smile on her face her fingers went to the zipper of her dress. The time was upon her. Glassy eyed she watched Two Face's men gather hostages as she slowly peeled the gown from her body. Bronze shining fabric gathered at her feet. Esther took the mass of color in her arms and steeped out of her heels. Shoes and gown were wrapped into a ball and shoved into the shocked arms of Melvin. A small part of her was glad he had come… now she could save the dress.

An armed mercenary crossed behind the hedge that hid Esther and Melvin and snarled for them to kneel. With a hidden smile Esther stumbled forward as Melvin got to his knees. As the gunman approached Esther began to tremble and weep,

"Oh thank you sir!" She cried, terror written all over her face. "He was trying to rape me." The man looked over and saw Melvin's hands full of her gown.

The mercenary looked back to her before he realized the trap he stumbled into. Esther grabbed the intimidating rifle, shoving the butt into his face, breaking his nose and knocking him to the floor. Her knee crushed his skull and with a small laugh she broke his neck without a second thought as she pulled the powerful firearm from his limp fingers.

Melvin kneeled, jaw dropped as he watched her. He had seen her in a murderous frenzy before but something about watching her kill so coldly in her naked skin just frightened him. She smiled viciously, reading him clearly.

"Try not to lose the dress…"she teased as she straightened her shoulders.

He clutched her gown to his chest and struggled not to size up her body with his eyes. His mind was screaming that she was a normal female LOOK, the rest of him was terrified that she would literally rip his balls off with her hands. Nodding Esther maliciously grinned and showed her teeth. Shouldering the riffle she kneeled and scoped the scene. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that no matter what happened tonight it was Fate's work and she must accept it. That did not stop the dread spreading through her chest.

Sobs, low and mournful filled the air. The whole crowd was cowering with hands in the air and fear hanging like a stench in the air. Esther's eyes watched as Mayor Garcia fell to his knees with his hands behind his head as one of Two Face's men held a rifle to his skull. Commissioner Gordon, well known judges, business men, and the guest of the hour… Peter Chan were yanked from the floor and herded toward the railing.

"Hello Peter. I've been looking for you," Snarled Two Face as he personally reached for the much smaller man and pressed him against the low wall.

The terrified reporters covering the event were told to start filming and the scene went live to newsrooms all over Gotham.

"Hello Gotham. Tonight is your wakeup call. I gave my life trying to save this city from corruption and you stand around like sheep." Harvey began to shout, spitting in his fervor at the crowd. His face was distorted in rage and he was clearly in the embrace of his madness. "I am the monster that Gotham's own indifference created. The fault lies with you. You hide in fear and complain but do nothing to change the city I once gave my life for. Greed, vice, depravity, laziness, cowardice… That is all you can boost. Even the villain you used to worship, Batman, failed you. There are no heroes in Gotham."

"I was betrayed by Gotham's police force, by its leaders, by it politicians. By the very people meant to protect you because men like Salvatore Maroni were given power by bribing men like Peter Chan. Now I will do what I should have done a year ago. I will give Gotham the justice it deserves…"

"I am a fair man…" He addressed the captives. "If one of your loved ones would take your place I will judge them instead" He looked at the crowed and smiled a predatory grin, twisting the handsome side of his face to look as horrible as disfigured side.

Silence and muffled whimpers were his answer. Not one person here stood for the men at the rail… She was not surprised. Esther watched intrigued, memorizing the scene. Harvey met the eyes of each person at the party and chuckled lowly as the all shock their heads no. Harvey was shaming Gotham, showing them all how worthless they really were. It was brilliant.

One man stood out from the rest. Commissioner Gordon gazed at his wife and gently explained that everything would be all right, that she needed to be strong. Harvey heard him and started to laugh.

"What a familiar scene Gordon. Reminds me of the night Batman tried to kill your son and threw me from a building." Harvey mocked daring the Commissioner to finally tell the truth…enraged that the lie still persisted despite his surviving that night.

Face white with anger Commissioner Gordon faced his hated nemesis and let the anger burn in his eyes. "You are insane Dent! It's not too late to redeem yourself!"

"I know. That's why I'm here." Harvey sobered and shouted. "But you will have to wait for your turn to die Commissioner… We will clear the air when I get to you but for now shut up. I have my heart set on settling scores with Gotham's shining new D.A. first,"

Harvey spun and approached the end of the line of men. Cowering before him was a silently weeping Peter Chan. "Hello Peter." Harvey looked into the camera and addressed the masses of Gotham watching safely from their televisions. "Your new D.A. has been accepting bribe money from Salvatore Maroni. Isn't that right Peter?" Harvey asked as if interrogating a witness.

The short man's eyes grew wide and his jaw began to shake.

"Harvey put his revolver to the frightened man's head, "I said, ISNT THAT RIGHT MR. CHAN?"

"Ye.. ye. Yes," Peter stuttered staring up at the barrel the gun pressed to his forehead.

"And when did you begin receiving these bribes?"

"The fi-fi-first day I took office." Tears were pouring down his smooth round cheeks.

"You hear that? I who fought for you got this." He pointed to the burned side of his face. "While men who feed off you get rich at your expense. Consider this one last favor Gotham."

Without even flipping his coin Harvey pulled the trigger and a loud boom accompanied the site of the back of Peter's skull exploding. A red puff of brain matter and blood shot through the air and the low horrendous wail of his wife filled the air. Harvey's men tossed the lifeless corpse over the building where the sick thud of it hitting the terrace a few stories below could be heard.

And so it went. Each man was put on trial as his list of sins was recounted by Two Face. Harvey took his time explaining the details of their treason and greed for the camera. When he was done the coin would be flipped and Fate did not spare a single one. Women began to scream and several of the men waiting in line began to cry and plead for their lives. Another blast and another corpse sailed into the night.

As Harvey reached Commissioner Gordon Esther felt the wheel turn and the ground shook beneath her like a pitching earthquake. The rolling shudder knocked everyone on the balcony to the ground. Guns went off as the mercenaries gained their feet. Looking over her shoulder she saw the nearby grisly smoke pour into the air. Enough had been judged.

Esther expertly shot the thug holding the gun to Mayor Garcia's head. The bullet sung through his brain and he died instantly.

In the commotion Commissioner Gordon grabbed the stunned Harvey and shoved him against the railing. Harvey was going to fall and reached for Gordon's coat to take him down with him. As they both began to topple over Mayor Garcia ran forward and grabbed Gordon's legs, yanking him back from the abyss. The men had found their courage when they saw the Commissioner act and were fighting back. Esther's heart was pumping as she pulled the riffle across her back and resisted the urge to defy Fate as she watched the moment she knew was coming.

Harvey fell, and Esther climbed over the railings as Melvin watched in horror. Without a word she began the decent. Old mortar and the curved elegance of the hotel gave her many footholds. Barefoot she felt her way in the darkness desperate to be with her friend. She climbed down the four stories so quickly that no one, save Melvin, saw her in the chaos and gunfire above her.

Stepping lightly through the bodies she found Harvey, sputtering and near death. Leaning over him she carefully turned his face up to see her, cradling his head and holding his person against her. The pool of blood around him was steadily growing and Esther tried to smile down at her suffering friend. Attempting to sooth him she smiled lightly and wiped the hair from his face.

"I am here my friend. I have come as I promised I would." She whispered as his lidless eye rolled to her. Harvey was there in his gaze and Esther pressed into his mind and began to sooth his misery.

Without realizing what she had done she began to drain his despair into herself. The instant she tried to stop it she felt the compulsion of Fate. This was what she need from him to save Gotham. Wave upon wave of utter unhappiness was injected straight into her mind and she struggled to contain and control the storm. His mind was a slowly mellowing and she could see the lightness grow in his expression now that it was free of the unbearable sadness.

"My work is not finished… Batman, he never came. He must suffer as I have suffered for taking Rachel from me. For saving the wrong person."

The truth of her words could not be denied, "He will suffer Harvey."

He actually began to form a small smile on his lips, "Thank you…"

Esther smiled and a silent tear began to fall down her cheek. When it landed on Harvey's cheek he brought a shaky hand to hers and said, "You will not be alone." When he had met her sad eyes he pushed his coin into her palm.

"And neither will you. Go to her Harvey, Rachel is here ready to take you home." The words fell on him like a benediction and he smiled softly as his eyes grew dark. He died there in her arms as Esther began to quietly weep. When cold delicate fingers brushed back her mussed hair she looked up and found herself alone in the dark. The gunfire has stopped above her and Esther knew she needed to flee.

Pressing against the side of the building Esther looked one last time on her friend and crossed to the dark edge. A sudden shockwave jolted her gut and she knew she must hurry to be with Bruce. She tucked Harvey's coin into her corset and peered over the edge. It was a long way down. The climb was arduous and her arms and legs were shaking from the effort. Choosing speed over safely she moved recklessly and became covered in scrapes on her legs, feet, and hands. Red flashing lights of police cruisers and ambulances filled the street but no one saw the pale blur dripping down the building. When the next blast rocked the building she was close enough to the ground to let go and cursed as her bare feet hit the pavement.

Running barefoot through the darkness Esther got a safe distance from the chaos and quickly came upon the waiting sedan. The normally stoic Thomas was leaning against the car with a worried expression. When he locked eyes on Esther he let out a held breath and opened the door for her to climb in to the back seat.

"Thomas, you will take me to the Joker," she demanded ready to hurt him if he failed to comply.

Thomas met her eyes and saw that wild violence he used to fear. Now he only revered her. "The Boss told me to take you out of the city. He is blowing up a chemical factory. The air will be poison," his voice was robotic.

"Drive." The word was simply said but carried a heavy threat.

Nodding his head he hit the gas and the car speed away from the fiasco at the Grantham Hotel. The ride was arduous. Thomas drove them from High Town through the Narrows and deep into Low Town. Smoke filled the air no matter where they drove and Esther knew that the Joker had made quite an event of the night. He must have blown up at least five different buildings scattered around the city almost leading a path to the main event. When they pulled up to Axis Chemical Plant Esther felt the pull burning in her chest to move as soon as possible. The sounds of sirens blared in the distance and Esther knew that she did not have much time.

Once out of the car she pressed the rifle into Thomas's hands, "You are going to need this."

With that she spun on her heels and ran straight into the shadowy building. Thomas would have to fend from himself; she had work to do. A wrenching in her gut pulled her forward, showing her the path through the huge maze-like factory. Her bare feet moved silently alerting no one to her presence as she flew to the manufacturing unit. A vast room opened before her and she looked down from her perch upon huge open vats of reeking chemicals. The air was rancid and Esther covered her nose and fought back a wave of nausea. A blast shook the building and the power began to flicker. The hum of overtaxed electricity sent sparks though many of the overhead light fixtures and the quick pop of incandescent bulbs bursting filed the air. Esther looked down at her filthy feet and cursed that she had no shoes.

Creeping like a snake on the ramp Esther neared the sound of the Joker's laughter. He was on a catwalk above the factory floor standing dangerously close to an open vat. A woman was pressed against his body as he dragged her toward the drop. It was uncanny. The woman looked just like Esther; slender and pale, black bobbed hair, masked lips. She as too far away to see her eyes but Esther was certain that the Joker had taken all these weeks searching out the perfect stand-in. Muddy brown eyes must lay in that pale frightened face.

A swarm of the Joker's goons filled the room. Esther edged closer to the end of the platform and waited for what she knew must happen. Batman would come. Moments later he moved into the room, hidden in the shadows, and began to systematically take down the Joker's men.

A grin lit on the Joker's face as he found his rival in the shadows. "I was wondering when you were going to show up Bat-Man!" He greeted with a smile as he pressed a wicked looking blade against the neck of the masked woman. His nose nuzzled her hair as he evilly smiled down at Batman.

When Batman looked up and saw just who the Joker held he roared and launched himself into the pack of clown masked goons separating him from who he believed was Esther. Batman fought more brutally than Esther had ever seen him before. He was snarling and even from the distance between them Esther could feel the waves of rage pulsing off the Caped Crusader.

Laughing savagely the Joker burned with excitement as he shoved the woman closer to the turbulent vat. She began to struggle and muffled cries came from under her mask. She had been gagged.

Batman stopped his movements immediately and desperately cried, "Don't do this Joker. Don't hurt her. Take me instead!"

Roaring guffaws shook the Joker's body as if he had just heard the funniest joke on the planet. His spidery black eyes glowed with pure malice as more of the Joker's goons surround Batman. Despite his outward appearance she knew what the Joker had seen. Batman how openly displayed that he cared for the masked woman and it was burning up the clown on the inside. He saw clearly, unlike the homely brunette the masked woman had represented something deeper to Batman because in his deluded mind she was like him. He had found the one thing that could push him over the edge and the Joker would enjoy every tiny second of this little game.

He mocked with false friendliness "You? No thank you Bat-Man. I would much rather watch the look on your face as she dies… and you wanna know why?" He teased leaning closer like a confidant as she struggled in his arms. "To show you her death is your fault. We're both murderers. Think of how many people you've killed by letting me live. Isn't it time to take responsibility for your, ah, delusions?"

With a final cruel laugh the Joker shoved his foot into the woman's back and launched her into the gaping tank. A bloodcurdling scream tore through the room as the woman fell kicking and screaming into the viscous liquid. She began to burn, flesh melting off as her body floated on top of the dense acid. Esther gagged as she watched her substitute die a slow and incredibly painful death.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Batman as he did his best reach her through the clinging crowd. When the woman's choking screams perished something in the air changed. Batman broke. Whatever had held him in check all those years vanished as he stalked through the Joker's men. He killed as Esther would have killed, snapping necks, crushing throats, and causing the greatest amount of pain. Watching with intense interest the Joker stopped his manic laughter and stared at his greatest victory with a wide psychotic grin. Batman had broken his one rule and at last the supposedly incorruptible fell into darkness. Chaos had defeated Order… The Bat-Man's spirit was shattered.

A drop of blood fell from Batman's clenched fist and the Joker began to roar with laughter. "Looks like you got a little blood on your hands-ah. Nice to see you finally dropped that deformed set of values."

Esther did not have time to process what she was witnessing. Edging through the shadows she knew she needed to get closer. She needed to save Bruce but if she showed her face now Gotham would fall. The Joker must think she stood with him. Biding her time she waited and watched with fascination as the two demigods faced off.

Walking with slow steps from the platform the Joker neared the battle and pulled out his favorite knife. Now that Batman was no longer worthy of his time the Joker wanted to kill him. He almost looked disappointed as he snarled and jumped into the fray. Purple and black faced off. The surviving Joker's men backed away, knowing their boss would want the Bat-Man to himself. Another blast shook the building and the sound of the shrieking fire alarms began to cut through the air.

"Get out, set off the rest of the charges!" The Joker shouted at his men wanting to saver this final battle alone. Knowing the building would soon be nothing but rubble the Joker's men began to run but nothing distracted the two men circling one another.

The Joker nonchalantly cracked his neck as he faced his rival and spoke with an almost bored voice, "Did you enjoy the sound of her screams? I know that I did… Must just slay you to know that you will never have her now." The caliber of his voice altered and the menacing evil that poured from his mouth made the hairs stand up on Esther's neck when he continued, "IIIIIIIII've had her… She screamed for me then too." The twitted evil grin on his face only enraged Batman more.

The roar of grief and anguish that tore past Batman's lips echoed through the factory just before another loud explosion rocked the building. The roof was falling down around them.

"I'm going to do what I should have done a year ago." Batman growled eyes blazing behind the mask.

The Joker snarled in a low growl, "That's more like it…Come on then!" Then he began to cackle wickedly.

Purple shoulders hunched and twitching slightly he rushed forward in an erratic zigzag, slicing and fighting with his wild volatile style. Pure psychotic fury faced boundless rage. Batman swung with deadly force and the Joker moved with lighting reflexes.

The Dark Knight fought with his most savage techniques while the Joker took the beating with laughter pouring from his lips. Unlike Batman, the Joker did not rely on form and used nasty tricks and unfair tactics to brutally maul his opponent. Where Batman had greater strength the Joker had superior speed. When the Joker finally stopped playing to press his own attack he had Batman struggling to defend himself. Hideous laughter changed to animalistic grunts as the Joker used whatever he could lay his hands on to damage the man before him. He was drawing it out, enjoying every strike… almost as if he was playing with his food.

Esther was approaching them in the shadows mesmerized by the performance she was witnessing in the flickering light. She had never seen the Joker fight so entirely. The warrior inside her memorized each move adding them to her own arsenal as she stared wide eyed from the shadows. He truly was the master of improvisation. The battle she witnessed a year ago at the Prewitt building was only a mockery of his true abilities. That's when she realized that this time the Joker meant to kill Batman.

Battered and giggling the Joker mocked one last time, "Want me to tell you how it felt when I was inside her? How she looked at me?" He relished watching the rage practically drip from his opponent as he spoke in sick glee. The Joker stood straight and gestured with his knife while he smiled. "You see, it's all there in the eyes. The little nuances: surprise, pain… pleasure." His voice had changed as he spoke and the final words were dark and dripping with poison.

"You're disgusting." Batman choked out trying to calm his murderous thoughts.

"Now now, don't be jealous-sa." The Jokers voice was black and thick as oil.

Batman made his move and punched the Joker with such force that the clown flew back. Pinning the Joker under his knee Batman screamed as a rain of vicious blows fell against the laughing maniac. Smiling wildly the Joker stabbed Batman between his armor plates, just deep enough to make this game more fun. Batman leapt away and the Joker stood, bloody and battered with his lips pulled back in an excited snarl.

Another explosion shook the room. Debris flew through the air and a huge chunk of the ceiling above them caved in, separating the men as the both roared in fury. The Joker stumbled back and fell out of Esther's sight. Dust, smoke, and fumes filled the air and Esther could see the chemicals begin to spill on the ground with a hiss. The flickering light failed and the room was covered in darkness.

Now was her chance to end this madness. Esther flew forward, running barefoot through the broken glass and debris. Numb to the pain she focused on her target, she knew what she must do. The vats belched toxic smoke into the air as Esther moved through the shadows she knew so well to take down the man who had lost himself. Batman had to live, Gotham needed him.

Faster than even the Joker she shifted like a lethal shadow as fists, elbows, knees, any deadly part of her body struck out at Bruce. Her force was off the charts as she attacked with the hidden moves Bruce stood no chance against. Each blow herding him toward the exit. He could not recognize his attacker in the pitch black and Esther could not speak for fear that the Joker would hear her. Batman fought back savagely. In order to subdue him she broke his ribs, fingers, and a knee watching his body topple before her.

When he was an unconscious mess Esther dragged his heavy body toward the exit and pulled him with every ounce of her strength. She watched with bated breath as the flashing lights of the S.W.A.T. team rushed into the room. Manic laughter broke out when they came near the Joker. Her view was obstructed but she could hear them clearly.

"Hello Gentle-men!" She heard the Joker cooed before the men began to shout at him to put down the grenade and raise his hands.

"If that's what you want!" The clown exclaimed and an explosion blasted through the room. Gunfire began as the squad shouted and ducked for cover.

Esther almost laughed… She knew he would enjoy every second. While the S.W.A.T team was distracted Esther hauled Bruce's heavy frame outside. She was mildly amused that the Joker had unknowingly saved Batman from being arrested. Sometimes Fate was funny.

Once outside Esther sucked in a deep breath and pulled Bruce as far from the toxic fumes that stung her eyes as she could. Dragging him down a service road and into a dark alley she laid him in the shadows and kneeled over him. Reaching her fingers toward his face she tried her best to quickly revive him. Bruce was slowly waking before her, stunned and suffering. Looking down she studied his body. She had done damage that would take months to heal.

She had seen the path so clearly as she ran through the dark. Now she knew why Bruce was so withdrawn in the future. Esther once suspected she would inflict horrors on her dear friend and now she knew why. His love for her had caused him to lose a piece of his soul and because of that the Joker no longer had any interest in letting his broken toy live. He would never survive the years ahead unless Esther destroyed Batman. Now her early interaction with Harvey was beginning to make sense.

Struggling to catch her breath she pressed one hand against the shallow stab wound in his side and tried to staunch the blood flow. Her other hand caressed his masked face.

"Bruce? Wake up." She urged in his ear.

Gummy blinking eyes tried to focus as she wiped the blood from his face with her fingers.

"Bruce, its Esther. I am here." She whispered leaning above him.

"Esther?" He was confused. "I saw you die."

"I have died so many times my friend. Look at me. I am with you." She smiled as her ethereal hair glowed like a halo around her as the blaze grew behind her.

"I have come to help you... To save you so you can save us all," She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Esther." He spoke her name like a low wail and a hot tear fell from the corner of his eyes while he reached for her and grimaced in intense pain.

"We don't have much time. You need to tell me how to summon Alfred." She urged softly.

He reached down to his belt and pressed a series of buttons. "It's done," he moaned.

"Good," She sighed and steeled her resolve. "What I am about to do, I want you to know I am doing it out of love." Her voice was soft and soothing as she began to mentally prepare for the obliterating pain she knew was coming.

"I love you Esther," He croaked out as the pain in his ribs began to register.

"I know." Her voice was sad as she spoke and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She would take his love away, erase and twist it… Fill him with horrible sorrow. "Bruce, A terrible darkness is coming to Gotham. In order for you to face it you will need to become stronger. I make you weak."

Her hand stroked his face and she pressed a careful kiss against his parted lips. It was time to finish this.

Pouring the toxic despair she had syphoned from Harvey Esther shocked Bruce's mind and forced her way deep into his memories. She distorted Bruce's love for her, causing him to believe that all those intense passionate emotions were for his childhood sweetheart, Rachel Dawes. She gave him a sorrow far greater than most men could handle; crippling him mentally. The brutality of her torture, of the massacre of his memories would leave him a shell of his former self. The years of agony, the loss of spirit, were necessary for him to set aside Batman for a time and find himself… for Bruce to remain safe.

He would remember the death of the masked woman but not recognize who she truly was. From this moment Esther Cain was merely a colleague. The memories of their romance were buried so deeply in his psyche that until the time was right he would not know her. The one thing she left him with was the comfort of the earrings. She would still wear them for him as she wore them now and they would make him happy if only for a moment. Last she stripped away the murders he had committed that night. Crushing those memories to oblivion where he would never find them again.

When it was finished she pressed her pained head against her friend and looked into his agony drugged eyes one last time as she whispered her secrets to him in the darkness. Batman would disappear and neither the Joker nor the League of Shadows would be able to reach him until the time Fate ordained had arrived.

The pain of what she had done had been stifled by her desperation but now it washed over her. The mind of Bruce Wayne had been an immense ordeal and she pushed until she had no remaining strength. Alfred would arrive soon. Standing on shaky legs, she left a trail of bloody footprints in her wake as she desperately pushed her weak body in to movement.

She sensed that Thomas was frantically searching for her and tried to steer her body toward his direction. Barely aware of where she was stumbling she made her way through the smoke. Almost blinded by her pain she was seized by a group of rushing police officers. Gunfire sounded and all the cops around her fell dead. Turning, she tripped and fell into the arms of Thomas. "I told you you would need it," she mumbled before she passed out.

He lifted her against his thin frame demonstrating the true strength he hid behind his skinny body and carried her through the night. The S.W.A.T. team, fire department and police were rounding up the few remaining goons. Thomas walked on with his burden ignoring the madness around him. There was no way to find the Joker safely in this toxic smoke. He knew what he must do. He silently carried her to the sedan and speed away from the poison that was beginning to belch from the burning chemical plant, tainting the air.

He took her across the river to the Manor and laid her on the Joker's bed. Her feet were oozing blood and several slivers of glass still stuck from her skin. Thomas tended her. He washed her feet and removed all the debris as she slept like the dead. Her hands were a bruised pulp from fighting and he iced her fingers and swabbed the myriad of scrapes that covered her.

Thomas left her alone once he had done his work and sat on the couch watching the news and waiting for his master to return. The Joker never came.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks Friends!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. I know I did. My husband is on leave from Afghanistan and I have been having a blast spending time with him. Please forgive how long this took to post but I only see my sweetheart twice a year and he got all my attention. **

**Thanks to those reviewers who took the time during their finals week to share their thoughts. I really really really appreciate it. Lots of love to: mithrabear, ChidorixCixBritannia, SexyJokerLovers, CeliaSingsSongs, and Deranged-eccentricity**

**Chapter 38**

"I brought you shoes," spoke an uneven edgy voice.

Those were the first words Esther heard as she painfully woke up. Pressing a hand against the throbbing in her head she groaned.

"Thomas?" She muttered and opened her eyes. Leaning up on her elbows she looked over her scraped and bruised body; then she saw her feet. They were red, swollen and disgusting. Thomas was standing at the foot of the bed with a pair of cheap sandals in his hands and staring at her with unblinking eyes. "Ah, thank you Thomas." She croaked, her throat raw and sore.

She moved her legs over the bed and inspected the bottom of her feet. The glass shards had been removed and they looked relatively clean. She shot Thomas a grateful smile and pretended not to notice when he giggled uncomfortably.

"Where is the Joker?" She asked already suspecting the answer,

"Arkham," Thomas stated and turned to leave the room.

Esther scowled lightly as she considered it. The Joker would not be in custody unless it was by his own design… at least that is what she told herself as she felt the pressing sadness from the night before slip under her skin. Again she saw the light fade from Harvey's eyes, suffered the love draining from Bruce. And now the Joker was out of her reach. The thought made her angry. Shaking her throbbing head she pushed all feeling away. Apathy slowly settled in her chest and a coarse haggard breath forced its way past her lips. Her eyes went to the windows. Inky darkness showed her nothing. The hour was either very late of very early.

Stretching her limbs she reached for the shoes at the foot of the bed and gingerly slipped them on her shredded feet. Careful pressing onto the floor she stood and cursed. Why did glass always hurt like hell? Walking in an awkward gait toward the bathroom she locked the door and began to strip out of her filthy corset and shorts. Harvey's coin fell from her chest and bounced against the floor, landing on its edge in its peculiar way. She scooped it up and ran it through her fingers. It felt warm and alive having been so close to her skin.

Harvey was dead, Bruce would no longer know her as anything but a passing acquaintance, and the Joker was doing god only knows what. She felt hollow and exhausted. Esther quickly showered away the clinging chemical smell and wrapped a towel around her body. From the Joker's closet she stole one of his shirts and a pair of boxer shorts then wandered down the stairs to the kitchen. Thomas had been shopping and the table was covered in an assortment of cold Chinese food containers.

With a wry grin she scooped up the nearest box and headed for the living room. Flipping on the news she watched as the catastrophic death toll from the Jokers toxic cloud was detailed. A mere twenty hours later and hundreds of casualties had already been counted. The chemical fires still burned and the poisonous air had forced most of Low Town from their homes. The Fire Department and Police searched through homes nearby Axis Chemical Plant, uncovering bodies at almost every residence. The stricken reporter tried to describe the horrific shape of the corpses without gagging. The poison caused the facial muscles of the dead to freeze in to a grotesque dead grin.

This slaughter was never what Esther had intended… this was the work of Chaos and clearly Fate had allowed it. Even knowing that, it still made her sick to her stomach.

Gotham's finest had finally apprehended the manic Clown Prince of Crime and immediately incarcerated him in Arkham. Esther wondered what his devious ulterior motive was; he was always up to something, always had plans layered in plans… But now was not the time to worry about him. Chaos would take care of itself; Esther had her own work to do. As if in agreement Esther felt a flutter of butterfly wings in her belly and recognized the first movements of her child. Pressing her hand against the small swelling she frowned and pretended not to feel the quick rush of happiness that accompanied the feeling of her baby.

Turning back to the television she gave a quick stretch and watched as the current head of Arkham Asylum, Jeremiah Arkham himself, was about to be interviewed in regards to their newest and most dangerous inmate. A foreboding craggy faced man sat across from Mike Engel as the Doctor described the new wing that had been secretly under construction to house the worst of the criminally insane. He assured the public that the Joker would never be able to escape again. Esther had to smile to herself, "If you build it he will come." Knowing the Joker, despite his original plans, he would let them keep him until this now "impregnable wing" was completed just so he could break out of it for kicks.

By the time the story had finished Esther had finished her food and resigned herself to the fact she would not see Jack again for quite some time. Sighing Esther began to rub her little belly as she put her feet on the coffee table and yawned. She was about to get up when the latest headline caused her to drop her jaw.

The title "We still believe in Harvey Dent" blazed across the screen. Sitting up, she leaned forward and ignored the throb of her feet. Two new reporters faced the screen with broad plastic smiles as they recounted the events of the infamous broadcast of Harvey Dent's last stand. Hailed a hero for exposing many of Gotham's most powerful and crooked officials, the night had been sensationalized as the media spun the story for maximum impact. He was once again esteemed, exposing corruption and willing to risk his very life and reputation to defend Gotham. The reporters painted a picture of an innocent tortured man caught in madness by the loss of his love, a man who was driven to cleanse the corruption that had taken Rachel Dawes at any cost. Romantic and gritty, Gotham ate it up and in the fashion of fools, ignored the truth.

Esther could not believe what she was hearing… the man had been on a six month murderous rampage and now Gotham was rejoicing as if he was the greatest champion in the city's history. She sat transfixed before the screen as the story played out.

"Gotham has absolutely lost its mind," Esther whispered to the air wide-eyed and stunned.

The screen blazed with the triumphant smiling face of Mayor Garcia as he addressed the citizens of Gotham. Outlining the defeat of the Joker and the brave troubled Death of Gotham's White Knight, Mayor Garcia smiled and unflinchingly signed the Dent Act into life.

This little nightmare of legislature had been hotly rumored and viciously debated since the night Harvey "died" a year ago. His resurrection had stopped all talk of the anti-Mafia policies. Ever the clever statesman, the Mayor had monopolized on the bloodbath of his fundraiser, using the present media to shift focus from the complete disaster to an opportunity to forever change the city and build himself a legacy. The Dent Act was one huge campaign winning political move.

He stood there on that very terrace and held up the document before the reporters present for the event. Flash bulbs highlighted the silhouette of a clearly disturbed Commissioner Gordon standing behind him, exhausted yet trying to project a confident air during the press event. The Mayor went on to explain that a special taskforce headed by Detective Gerard Stephens had mobilized earlier that morning. Many of Gotham's supposed Crime Lords had already been rounded up and citizens could now sleep safe.

Video footage cut to a clip of Salvatore Maroni himself in handcuffs being led away from his house. Almost smirking, Maroni walked cocksure and unafraid, oblivious as to what was in store for him. Esther could already see that he had every reason to be troubled. He had no idea the city's new law had just sentenced him to Blackgate with no chance of parole.

Gotham was so desperate to seize back control that balance had been completely disrupted, all based on a lie. This was wrong. Esther was actually disgusted with her city's reaction to last night's events. This was not courage or advancement, this was manipulation based on untruths and cowardice. Gotham had sold its soul and in the most perverse way the Joker had won.

Many of her most confusing prophecies were beginning to make sense now… This path was monstrous and Gotham would suffer for it. The Dent Act may deliver a few years of peace but in that time the system would continue to be unjust. Gotham would become complacent, weak… With the most powerfully crime lords gone the door would open and the power vacuum would be filled by the League of Shadows. Gotham had brought its destruction on itself.

She did have to laugh a little when she saw the reporters discussing the new city holiday, Harvey Dent Day. The city would have a memorial for their phoenix and the Mayor promised that a grand monument would be erected in front of city hall. Esther gave a worn bitter grin; she would be the woman who commissioned the statue… One call to the once again popular Mayor would assure it. Snickering she felt a sudden shift in the air around her and imagined she could hear Harvey's low chuckle at her thoughts.

Esther rested for a few moments with her head in her hands and absorbed all she had just learned. She knew what she must do. The time was approaching to leave, time to find Curtis Fell and entrust him with the life of her child… But before that she had work to do.

"Thomas." Esther called summoning him.

He flew from wherever he had been hiding to rush to her side. Smiling graciously she stared up at the man who was now destined to serve her. Patting the couch next to her he sat, with a straight spine, and waited for her orders.

Those same large unblinking brown eyes just stared at her as she reached her hand forward and touched his nervous face. It was simple, relatively painlessly as she gently altered his memory of the last night. In his mind he had picked her up directly from the party and driven her here. They had not even stumbled near Low Town.

She pulled her hand away and leaned more into the couch, exhausted again. "I need to go to the Rushmore."

Without question he nodded and Esther had to wonder just how long he had been her servant and whether or not he knew that he belonged more to her now than he had ever belonged to the Joker.

He nodded as if he knew her very mind. An awkward smile twitched his lips. He was telling her in his way that he would do what she needed and would never question.

"Take me home Thomas," Esther instructed softly.

Mechanically he stood and went to the car. During the ride into the still panicked traffic of High Town Esther spoke to the silent Thomas, outlining instructions for him to follow in her absence. In less than an hour she was dressed in his coat as he escorted her to her door at the Rushmore. She handed him back his coat and pulled him into a grateful hug before she went inside. He was stiff under her arms and she could sense his mix of gratification and discomfort. She tried to hide the amusement on her face as she said goodbye.

Despite the late hour she needed to get to Wayne Manor and tie up loose ends. It took a while to properly bathe, bind her wounds, and dress in a style that concealed her injuries. Walking as if the world was a perfect place she stepped through the horrendous pain in her feet and rode her motorcycle through the darkness to Wayne Manor.

When Alfred found her standing in her leather on the porch he sighed and Esther could sense the relief flow into the very air around him. Stepping inside the foyer she embraced the sweet butler and asked him to take her to Bruce.

Lying in bed, desolate and wasted he slept. His fingers were tightly wrapped, his leg in traction. Black ribs were exposed and hideous. Esther caught her breath as she witnessed the full damage she had exacted. Her heart was heavy as she stepped toward the bed and ran cool fingers against his burning brow. "You will survive this," She whispered near his ear. "You will rise up again, even greater, and you will find your happiness… This I promise you my friend."

Esther heard Alfred shuffle behind her.

"He has not woken since I brought him here," Alfred's voice broke. "I found him badly wounded, muttering to himself."

Esther flinched at the pain in Alfred's voice. She pressed a hand to her chest in a vain attempt to restrict the ache that bloomed there. "Alfred, I am sorry."

He did not understand her words but recognized how distraught her voice had grown. Stepping forward he put a kindly hand on her shoulder as she smiled weakly and looked into his deep comforting eyes.

"He will need you… and dear Alfred, you will need me." Esther stood and held his hand. She did not need to ask him to know that he would give his very life for Bruce, for Gotham. Alfred was a deeply good man. Smiling she held his hand and began her work. She carefully changed what needed to be changed in the kindly man's mind. Alfred would be her access to Bruce. She would be Alfred's confidante and he would be her succor, their friendship would continue.

She left while Alfred was still in a stupor and moved as a ghost; as if she had never been there. In her pain she rode into the woods where she could hide for a few hours and try not to think about anything but the lush greenery around her.

* * *

Her dreams in those final weeks were overbearing as fate plied her mind with heady visions and nightmares. So many voices screamed for her, so many demanded more than she could give. Each night as she fell into her sleep she simply expected the onslaught. Gran appeared often in her dreams… and those were her moments of peace. The old woman's strange words and odd behavior did not trouble Esther. She was simply grateful for the silence. So many premonitions had batted around in her mind that she was beginning to feel like an Oracle. Too many of other peoples futures had filled her awareness but still no premonition of the one person she knew she would be meeting soon.

Harvey's memorial came and went. Esther stood adjacent to the Mayor with somber eyes and pretended, with perfection, her role as concerned Gotham citizen. As the pastor spoke of the greatness of the man buried at their feet she fingered Harvey's coin in her pocket and frowned with honest morning at his grave. The tombstone the city had erected was grand, everything Esther knew Harvey would have hated. Smiling secretly she knew how to honor him. The Mayor had approved her handling the statue and memorial to be dedicated before city hall. Esther would bend it to be the very representation of the true man who had been brutalized by Gotham. Hemlock Anderson would design, to her specifications, a representation of the truth for anyone with clear eyes to see.

During the memorial Esther easedropped on the chatter around her. The latest insipid gossip was that the Grantham Hotel had been inundated with guest demanding to stay there once they heard the infamous coin had never been found. It disgusted Esther as the heard the excited giggles and jokes of the very people pretending to be mourning her friend. Running the very object of the city's obsession between her fingers she thought of her friend and, ignoring the poisoned blather, remembered their last laughing conversation on the Narrows' rooftop.

As each day lapsed Esther felt more disgusted with what was happening around her. It was nearing time for her to leave and she was ready to get away from the unbalanced mess the city had become. Her dock's house had been shuttered closed, her apartment wiped clean of any "interesting" artifacts, and a black SUV, courtesy of Thomas garaged nearby waiting for her. There was just one more thing she had to do before she left. One final night of Fate's work at the Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art's Masquerade Ball.

One more week passed as time progressed toward the party. Her feet healed and her small belly grew. Madeline had not noticed and Esther had gently wiped her mind of Bruce Wayne's visits just to cover her tracks. There was no one else Esther sensed she needed to tamper with… and she had to admit she was relived. It was unsettling altering all her closest friends… it made her life feel unnatural and it chafed her.

When the day of the party at long last arrived, tradition soothed her and she decided to enjoy herself at the party she loved. A day spent at the spa was comforting as she was massaged, painted, and calmed. Relaxing despite the sorrow outside the door she allowed the professionals to prepare her. She was expertly made up. Her hair and been curled in tight spirals starting at her crown and flowing down her back. The beautiful curls at her crown had been pulled back from her forehead and pinned away from her face, giving her volume and an elegant frame. As was her custom, five small deep purple roses had been tucked between the curls.

Celestial makeup glistened on her pale face. In place of last year's dark heavy eyes, this year her smoky shadow was in various glistening shades of grey and silver. Her lips were a deep blood red. From her ears hung the diamond and pearl earrings that signified her position as Bruce's savior. Her icy blue eyes flashed in the mirror as she smiled, remembering that fateful dance with the Joker a year ago. She softly smiled with a sigh as she recalled the way he smelled, the way he first touched her. Laughing lowly under her breath she caught herself. Tonight would be a very different experience.

This year the museum had acquired a glorious Monet collection. The massive painting _Reflections of Clouds on the Water-Lily _was the theme for this year's masquerade. The vibrant colors of the painting would be displayed in the gowns of the woman fashion this year. Esther and Felipe had decided to go a different route. She would be silver and lustrous, like a soft mist on the water.

Once back at the Rushmore she found the massive box with her dress waiting for her and carried it carefully to her apartment. Her freshly painted lead grey nails began to untie the bow as she grinned wildly. On top was her beautiful mask. It was wrought silver, worked to mimic the filigreed pattern of her dress. It would cover her nose as it swept past her eyes and up in delicate swirls. It looked exceedingly fragile as it winked and flashed in the light. Most of her painted eyes would show through the ornamental silver, teasing and glowing beneath. This was the most elegant mask she had had yet. Esther adored it as her fingers brushed the cool metal.

The undergarments Felipe had designed to support the weight of her gown were as his usual choice… very sexy. A shimmering silver corset was matched with an embroidered thong and wispy stockings. Esther pulled on the underwear, lacing her corset carefully to hide any trace of her belly. With her breast growing from her pregnancy she was practically spilling out of the top. Scowling at her cleavage she tapped her foot and decided to make the best of it… She strapped two knives to her thighs and looked in the mirror. The underwear was beautiful in its own right and she cocked her head and studied her reflection for a moment.

The massive dress was heavy as she lifted it from the box to admire Felipe's hard work. The cloth was glowing silver covered in thin wisps of different smoky shades from soft tarnished gunmetal to light sleek grey. Gossamer fabric in the pattern of leaves was worked around the bottom of the flowing top layers of the dress, cut on a flounce to expose the silver fabric beneath. A frozen summer was stitched in to the bodice in sparkling crystals and seed pearls, mimicking the filigree of her mask in its shape. The detailed leaf pattern extended down the skirt in swirls of shimmering ivy. Thin straps were off the shoulder teasing as the low neckline met at a V exposing the curving swells of her breasts. With each step the nature of the dress would change as the soft fabric swirled over the large skirt. She was the embodiment of Monet's darker shadows in the garden.

* * *

The instant she stepped from her cab heads turned to gaze at the shimmering vision climbing the steps. Just as she suspected most of the women were dressed in vibrant hues causing her subtle colors to stand out with striking aplomb. The armed guards stationed at the door were staring as she approached with a smile and her museum ID. They waved her through and she left the warm darkness of the Gotham night behind her and entered the dimly lit wonderland of her favorite party of the year. She sensed that tonight would be special, tonight all the pieces would begin to fall into place.

The smell of flowers filled the cool air from the massive vases standing around the beautifully decorated marble rotunda. The Gotham Philharmonic was playing soft music to welcome the guests. Esther wondered through the smiling guests and diplomatically greeted many of the museums strongest supporters. She spied several unfamiliar faces in the crowd and knew that many of the men here did not belong. It did not disturb her. From this moment forward she knew that Gotham would house the League of Shadows as they prepared for their vendetta. The sheer number here tonight only proved her premonition right. The one she had been waiting for would arrive.

Skirting the crowd she headed toward the gallery wall dominated by the massive painting Reflections of Clouds on the Water-Lily by Monet. It was amazing to behold it again in person. Monet's use of color and the scope of this one particular piece made her smile as she studied the brushstrokes. She stared and allowed herself a selfish moment of time lost in the beauty of the canvas. If felt good to lose herself from the desolation she had been trying so hard to ignore: anger at the Joker, mourning for Harvey, the loss of Bruce, disappointment in Gotham…

Frowning she pulled her mind back and began to control her turbulent emotions, that's when she saw him. He was there standing in the corner of her vision admiring the painting and occasionally darting quick glances at her.

"No need to be so shy Mr. Barsad." Esther mumbled erasing the frown from her face. "Welcome to the party." She spoke as she continued to stare at the painting.

"Hello again Ms. Cain," He sounded almost annoyed that she had spoken to him first.

Esther had known deep down that she would see him here tonight and with a half-cocked grin she turned her head and met those questioning blue eyes. "I told you we would meet again soon sir. I am happy to see you here."

She laughed lightly as she held out a hand to him. He was masculine and handsome in his perfectly tailored tuxedo and tails; his mask was a deep red with filigreed detailing worked into the leather. Beard neatly trimmed but hair still wild and untamed he gazed down at her.

"Liar. You are unhappy Ms. Cain." He chided as he stepped closer and smirked slightly.

She smiled gently at him then turned back to the painting as she spoke lowly, "I am unhappy, but not with you. In fact I am glad to see you. You give me the impression of a sensible man... Something uncommon in Gotham."

The intense look of triumph that he immediately extinguished in his eyes betrayed him. "What makes you frown then?"

"I am mourning the loss of…" Esther just shook her head. "The latest… madness… in Gotham has caused me grief," and that was all she said.

His beautifully accented voice was low and sincere in his interest, "Explain your city to me Ms. Cain. You are the only person I can see here that seems touched by the recent tragedy"

An honestly sad expression changed her face, "Gothmites are a strange people. So much suffering takes place here… They tend to cope by exulting in excess. This latest sadness though…" Esther had to sigh, "I am ashamed of this city's response." She hesitated and looked from the painting and met his blue eyes.

He raised a brow and shot her a reproachful look, "I have to admit that a city that suffered such a loss only a handful of days ago and then moved on, carousing as if nothing happened is a bit... revolting. And even so, you are here… exulting with the others."

"This is where I belong," She laughed coarsely and looked at their beautiful surroundings. "Here, in the place I love most. And, this party is necessary to raise the funds Gotham's museum requires to stay free and open to the public."

"And to pay your salary," Barsad jabbed with a sneer.

Esther had to laugh, "My position on the board here is gratis." She turned to him and subtly narrowed her eyes as she smiled, "Also, The museum's board members dug into their own pockets to pay for this party."

She had surprised him though he hid it well in his countenance, "My apologies."

It was a slow soft purr, "There is nothing to apologize for. You do not know me so I cannot expect you to understand my motivations."

He turned toward her fully and studied her softly smiling profile, "And just what motivates you Ms. Cain?"

Smiling icy blue eyes met deep blue, "The same thing that motivates you sir."

"I doubt that." He sneered and unconsciously postured like a soldier.

"Hmmmmm." She laughed with her eyes and reached with her mind. "Then enlighten me. Why are you here amongst the people you dislike?"

She did not have to reach far into his mind to sense that he was here to observe Bruce Wayne… Well, Barsad and his minions were going to be disappointed. Bruce would not be able to walk for quite some time after the injury she had inflicted to his knee.

"Did not you yourself tell me to experience the city? Maybe I will change my mind." He was teasing her but hid it well under his hard to place accent and gruff tone.

Her chin rose minutely and she was about to quip when the lights began to dim. Stopping herself Esther looked to the ceiling, "Pardon me, but the music is about to begin and need to find my partner. Please, enjoy the party."

She hurried away from him and managed her heavy gown up the grand marble staircase toward the balcony overlooking the event. Most of the Board Members were already in attendance, congregating to watch over the party. The assembly was all present save Annabel, who Esther spied downstairs preparing to dance with her foul nephew Philip Stryver.

She made her quick greetings to the group. The Orchestra began the first waltz of the evening; she smiled broadly at the shy Mr. Draper and did not need to ask before he silently offered his elbow. They descended the grand staircase and walked across the marble dance floor preparing for the first dance of the evening just like last year. Sweeping glorious music filled the air in the low comforting light. Their steps began and once again he expertly led her around the floor, polite and formal in his carriage. Esther smiled at him; she had a deep respect for this elderly gentleman and the gentleness that had survived Gotham all these years. People like him were the reason she needed to fight for this city. Grateful that she had been reminded of the good that lived in Gotham she smiled at Mr. Draper. When the song ended she nodded her thanks as he left the floor to find his solitude.

Graciously Esther turned as Annabel patted her shoulder. Philip Stryver stood across from her and eyeballed her suspiciously.

"Oh Esther, darling, you remember my Nephew Philip Stryver?" Annabel gushed bobbing her head and causing the feathers protruding from her mask to quiver. "You simply must say hello. I'm certain he will be delighted to see you."

_"I doubt that."_ Esther thought with a smile. Esther held out a hand with a nasty grin, "How could I forget. Good Evening Mr. Stryver." The softness of her voice was almost a hiss. He took her fingers, radiating some mixed bemused attraction and gruffly asked her for the next dance.

Annabel fluttered away in a green glossy gown, happy as Esther settled into Philip's arms for a slow waltz. It was almost too easy to unnerve Mr. Stryver as he stammered his pointless sociable questions and she stared with a feral bend in her lips. His mind was just as greasy as she recalled, consumed with the greed for power. Even now she could feel Barsad measuring the worth of this man as he covertly watched them from the darkness.

Esther played along and was relieved when the lovely singer's voice crooned out the last bars of the song. Turning away she began to walk from the floor. Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed Barsad struggle with himself. It was almost charming the catch he had in his step before he chose to commit and approach her.

"Ms. Cain," He spoke with edge of frustration clinging in his voice, "Shall we?"

She cocked a brow and tried not to laugh, "When you ask in that tone of voice how could a girl refuse? So yes; it would be my pleasure to torment you," she laughed her first carefree chuckle since Harvey had died as she watched him narrow his eyes.

He stared at her incredulously for a moment then reached out and took her anyway. She was amused as he placed her in a firm grip and fanned his fingers at her waist. A darker song began to play; low and sultry it wove through the crowd as the musicians mastered each note.

"Are you well acquainted with Mr. Stryver?" Barsad asked staring into her icy blue eyes poling about for the information she might spill.

Willing to play along Esther smiled and laughed richly, "I will tell you a secret." Leaning closer she whispered near his ear, "I cannot stand the man. The night we met he left a certain… negative impression and I may have been a _little_ aggressive. I'm amazed he asked me to dance; maybe I hit him harder than I thought..."

He began to laugh and tried to cover it with a cough. Esther laughed with him before he spun her away and tugged her back with his stoic expression back in place. Even so, he could not hide the sparkle in his eye.

"Seems quite out of character Ms. Cain," he answered back when she settled back into place.

The winning smile that shaped her blood red lips worked its magic on Barsad, "When a woman lives alone in a dangerous city she learns to act, to do what is necessary." She laughed lowly and flashed her eyes at him.

"You are a very interesting woman Ms. Cain," The corner of his briefly mouth lifted as they continued the dance.

She smiled broadly, "That is a nice way to put it." Then she sighed and laughed at his amused face.

Esther felt the weight of the years ahead of her and hoped this man would be the key to her victory. There was something about him, she could not quite put her finger on it... but she felt he was important. Standing in his presence was comforting and she let herself enjoy a small consolation. Closing her eyes she let him lead her around the floor in his strong hands. She had to admit, he was an excellent dancer and greedy for any joy at the moment she savored every moment. He could feel her gratification and when she opened her eyes she found him candidly smiling.

"Caught you." She teased. "You are capable of enjoying yourself after all." The light glinted off her mask as she snickered.

"Esther, you should be careful," he mocked back.

"Of you?" She raised a brow, "You do not frighten me Mr. Barsad."

"I should," he leaned forward actually teasing her with a leer.

Esther snorted as he spun her, "Why? You already know I am violent and _you_ don't even have a first name."

"It's John."

Esther snickered in her dance and smiled up with a huge grin, "You don't say. That just happens to be one of my favorite names. Perhaps I will reconsider my original opinion of you."

That made him laugh a deep rich chuckle of true amusement. "And what would that be?"

"That would be telling." She snickered, "I had you figured out once I shook your hand." She was laughing in her teasing, disarming him as he took her words as flirtation.

He gripped her firmly and continued their movements as the laughter lingered in his blue eyes. The rest of the song was spent in silence. He was watching her closely, studying every expression she made as if he was waiting for something.

From the corner of her eye she saw a man grinning ridiculously at her. Christopher Hammond noticed Esther's appraisal and winked wolfishly at her before going back to entertain the group of woman collected around him. Esther ignored the actor and curtsied graciously when the song ended, turning before Barsad could speak. "Thank you for the dance. Enjoy yourself Mr. Barsad."

"John." He commanded behind her in the voice of a man accustomed to other following his orders.

"Barsad." She threw back allowing no argument. Crossing the floor Esther knew without seeing him that she had his full attention.

Christopher Hammond was standing to the side of the long refreshment table entertaining the happily chatting women some nonsense. Esther nodded in greeting then turned to face the buffet. The caterer this year was phenomenal and she took advantage of the spread. Mouth full of canapés Esther heard her name and looked up to see Mr. Hammond grinning madly down at her.

"I never met a Gotham woman who actually ate," he teased as he eyeballed the pile of food she had created on the little plate in her hand.

To answer his teasing she shoved more food into her mouth and chewed with a smile. Esther could sense Barsad behind her watching with covert interest.

"I'm glad to see you are in one piece." Christopher put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a little squeeze. His voice was sincere and she nodded swallowing the food and patting his arm.

"It's a bit different than the movies, eh? Gotham always keeps you on your toes." She answered back "Perhaps you did not know but Harvey Dent flipped his coin for me once. Fortune was on my side that night." She leaned forward and engaged his interest with her story. As she recounted the tale she made sure to speak loud enough for the open ears of nearby Barsad.

The surprise on Christopher's face was borderline ridiculous. He slightly shook his head and pressed his lips together all playfulness gone. His hand came from her shoulder and he crossed his arms over his chest as she continued to eat, blasé about the situation.

She moved to walk away and Christopher intercepted her immediately taking away her plate and pulling her into an awkward rough hug. Pressed against his rich tuxedo Esther release her breath and let herself enjoy the embrace. Truth be told, she was weary and despite her strong reasons for disliking Christopher he did always make her laugh. With impeccable timing he lifted her and spun her in a circle as she tried not to laugh and cursed him.

"You are such an idiot Christopher. Take a fucking hint already," She laughed as she set her back on her still tender feet.

"Where is your date?" Christopher asked lowly, edging closer as she countered and shot him a sarcastic expression.

She gave him a long look before she answered, "I am here alone and that is how I intend to remain."

"What?" He teased with false disappointment. "How about that country boy? Did you scare him off already?"

Esther gave a low dark chuckle. She certainly had scared Meathead the last time he had seen her. "You could say that…"

"Why don't you go out with me sometime?" He took a small predatory step forward, entering her space and glowing in his challenge.

Esther smacked her lips before she looked up straight into Christopher's handsome face. "No. I think it's best if we are just friends. You, harassing every date I have… me constantly turning you down. We have synergy."

He just chuckled at her, "You make me laugh Esther. Fine, but one of these days you will realize just how wonderful I am and by then it might just be too late." Christopher sure did love the thrill of the chase.

They were both laughing as he continued, "And, since you hurt my pride by rejecting me I demand the next dance."

"If it will get you to leave me alone then I guess I can make it happen. No funny business," She mocked back with a dangerous grin.

He led her to the dance floor with a wink, "I make no promises…" Esther felt the eyes of Barsad watch them from the shadows as they were absorbed by the crowd. Once they were in place he pulled her into a close embrace as a dark sultry song began. He grinned down at her and swept her away, spinning her with a flourish.

"If you keep looking at me like that photographers are going to start taking pictures." Esther looked annoyed and made it clear she was having none of it.

She could feel Christopher chuckling under her fingers and she looked at him with an acerbic glare as she tried not to laugh. Against her will she giggled, "Seriously, cut it out."

Christopher rolled his eyes under his gold and black checkered mask, "If you didn't want men to stare at you then you should not have worn such a… revealing dress." At least he was honest.

She grimaced with a snort, "You are such a pig."

He immediately loosened his grip on her hand with an apologetic smile and began to spin her around playfully, certain that she would begin to laugh. He was right; she was breathless with giggles as he pulled her back into his arms and stared down into her eyes. Green shining orbs were filled with amusement as he ran his gaze over her face, lingering on her red lips.

The song ended and she pulled herself away, "Now, go wander off and dance with one of those lovely women." She physically turned him around and gave him a little shove laughing as he threw a sad puppy dog face over his shoulder and shuffled away.

Esther walked over to the bar and ordered a ginger ale, sipping it slowly while she scanned the room, pretending to be watching the swirling pageant of dancers. Setting the glass aside, her feet began to approach the stairs. Lifting her burdensome skirt in one hand she slowly climbed to the balcony, joining the other board members. Annabel was waiting for her, all smiles and good natured humor. As soon as Esther neared she trotted over with a smile and embraced her friend.

"Things are going so well tonight Esther! You know, Philip is quite successful... you should take some time to talk to him later," Her friend radiated at her.

Esther turned with a smile, and ignored the comment, "I am glad to see you are safe and sound after the recent tragedy."

"Oh, you know me dear; I would NEVER go into Low Town. The air was already toxic. Oh and poor Harvey Dent. Finally that man got some justice" Annabel brushed the statement aside and Esther's jaw almost dropped at how easily the topic had been so coldly dismissed.

Esther plastered on a smile and fought the urge to slap her friend as Annabel took her hand and pulled her toward the balustrade. Together they chatted and watched the spinning pageant below them. It was a surprising turnout. The marble floor looked like Monet's painting as vivid smears of color moved to the music.

Annabel let out a quick excited exclamation, "Oh, she's here!"

Esther turned to Annabel, "Who's here?"

Annabel was looking past Esther with an excited smile, "Dearest, let me introduce you to someone truly special." she took Esther by the hand and led her farther into the crowd gathered on the balcony. The back of a brunet in a striking blue satin gown stood before them.

"Excuse me Miss Tate," Annabel greeted with a smile.

When the stunning woman turned to face them Esther felt the immense energies shifting around her. With a smile she reached out a hand and allowed the introduction, eager to embrace the moment.

"Esther Cain, this is Miranda Tate." Annabel gestured kindly, "Miranda is new to Gotham but already fitting in perfectly. Esther here is a member of the museum's board. I am sure you two will have much in common."

Esther met the warm brown eyes and could not help but recognize how much she looked like her father. Here was the little girl she had dreamed of so often as a child. Warm feminine fingers took hers and they shook hands in polite greeting.

"I'm sure we will." Esther's eyes sparkled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Tate." Giving nothing away she smiled brilliantly and felt like a fool. She should have known that Ra's al Ghul's daughter would want vengeance. So then, who was the masked man from her visions?

"Nice to meet you too," Miranda Tate's voice was friendly with an odd accent just hanging at the edges.

Nodding Esther smiled, "Welcome to Gotham. How are you finding your new home?"

Talia stood elegant and warm before her as they politely chatted. _"Let the games begin."_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and share your thoughts.**


	39. Chapter 39

**My apologies for taking so long to post the final chapter. I had so much fun with my husband while he was here and honestly had very little time to write. Also, I made some minor changes to the last chapter. I wrote it in a rush and did not really like some aspects of it, my apologies. You may want to read it again. **

**As always, THANK YOU for the reviews! They truly make my day. Shout out to:** **ChidorixCixBritannia, SexyJokerLovers, Wildbillslady, CeliaSingsSongs, kindleflame5, and the wonderful mithrabear.**

**Chapter 39**

The delicate features and large trusting brown eyes in Miranda's face hid the truth exceptionally well. But Talia was there in the quick glances that continuously scanned the room, in her economic movements, and most clearly in the softly accented voice. Miranda was a charismatic woman, easy to talk to, exceptionally well spoken, and passionately opinionated. At first blush Esther had to admit, she like Miranda Tate… she was just not sure how she felt about Talia.

Standing above the crowd at the party they exchanged pleasantries and gently began to get to know one another. Miranda posed as a woman driven by philanthropy; they discussed several of the charities she fundraised for, all of which made Esther chuckle. Miranda seemed interested in charity work that revolved around easing the suffering of the very poor. Perhaps Talia had a heart after all…

It was so strange to see the little girl she had dreamed of so often as a child standing full grown. Why had she not been in any of her recent visions? Talia must certainly be initiated into the League of Shadows, perhaps even the spear head… so why did Fate show her nothing? Determined to be patient she was extremely cautions as she began to carefully sweep the stunning brunets mind.

Clearly well organized and determined, her mind was a maze that Esther could barely navigate. Any child of Ra's al Ghul was not to be taken lightly. Whatever training Talia had obtained at her father's hands had certainly been extreme, possibly outshining the skill Esther herself had gleaned from the man. And there was something that Esther brushed up against, and it unnerved her. Talia's mind lacked the complete focus Esther had seen in her father, she was fractured, oddly damaged, and for that reason far more dangerous.

This was a woman who understood the truth of patience and the underlying viciousness Esther detected mirrored her own. Esther understood the urge for vengeance but Ra's al Ghul had not been killed in cold blood, he had come to Gotham ready to die to see his plan through. From the little Esther could sense, Talia's take on the situation was… confusing. Clearly there was much more to the story than Esther was aware of.

Smiling despite her concern Esther asked the typical "new to town" questions, using the opportunity to gather as much information as she could. As she heard Miranda's explanation of her arrival and excitement to be in this great city Esther sensed the truth of it. She had been in Gotham for less than a week. But Barsad and the other League members Esther had come across had been in town for months, possibly learning the social scene so Miranda could manipulate it simply once she arrived. Esther did not need to be psychic to see that Miranda had every intention of becoming a socialite, it made sense. As a member of the Gotham Elite she would have access to the most powerful men and woman in the city, namely Bruce Wayne.

Relief mixed with the guilt for what Esther had done to Bruce. He would be safe from this woman's clutches for a little while longer. Before leaving to dance with another board member Esther passed Miranda her card and asked her if she could be of any assistance as she settled into her new home.

"If you are a woman like me then you enjoy a good meal." Esther's eyes sparkled as she spoke. "If you like, why don't we grab lunch later in the week before I go out of town?"

Miranda Tate smiled. She would use Esther's connections to further her agenda, "That would be lovely."

A few days later they met again.

Lunch went remarkably well. The two women chatted, laughed, and enjoyed a wonderful meal at the same restaurant where Two Face had accosted her all those months ago. The staff had already forgotten who she was, a typical Gotham response, and the two women ate in peace.

"Do you travel often for your work Esther?" Miranda asked before she took a bite of bread.

Nodding Esther swallowed her own food, "Yes, I'm always on the lookout for new artists or acquiring unique pieces for my clients." She sighed and took a drink of water. "Also, sometimes I need to get away from the city. Fortunately my career allows that. Gotham…" Esther shook her head with a chuckle. "Gotham is exhausting."

Miranda laughed, "But it is such an interesting place. So many odd characters, so much excitement."

"Odd characters?" Esther was cracking up. "You must mean the likes of the Joker and Two Face. I'm not sure the word odd is strong enough."

"But look at the change they brought. The Joker is now locked away at Arkham and even in his madness Harvey Dent fought for his beliefs. That new city law, the Dent Act, has locked every common criminal away for good. Maybe Gotham will become a safer place now."

"Miranda, one thing Gothamites know is that when one evil leaves another enters. This place is cursed," Esther mumbled.

"Perhaps you are right," Miranda's eyes glowed and Esther caught a glimpse of Talia in her expression. "And, what do you think of Batman?"

Cocking her head to the side Esther considered her words carefully, "I have to wonder if his presence is what attracted men like the Joker to arise in the first place. Perhaps all this is his fault." Esther took another bite. "Well, it can't all be his fault. We all know the corruption in this city is legendary. Perhaps it is the fault of every citizen like Harvey Dent said. All those who never acted or sold their soul bred the monsters that walk these streets."

"You make an excellent point," Miranda conceded with a soft voice and lilting accent.

* * *

When autumn's dazzling leaves began to fall from the tree lined streets Esther said goodbye to Madeline and headed out for her extended "business trip." It had been easy to outline her upcoming trip to her partner. With stable business already in the city Esther was going to tour the major metropolises and expand into new markets. At least that is what Madeline thought Esther would be doing.

It had been many weeks since the Joker had been locked away. There was no word of him but Jeremiah Arkham had become quite a local celebrity. Esther had seen him at several key events, and made sure to shake his hand every time. His mind was filled with absolute faith that the Joker would never escape again. That troubled Esther. Her lover was often on her mind but she knew that her priority now had to be the safe concealment of their offspring. The clown would keep until she returned.

She drove out of the city in the early morning light. The SUV supplied by Thomas suited her needs perfectly. The back was loaded with the two bags of cash the Joker had left at her docks house, commandeered for the sake of their child. That money would go a long way to securing their daughter's future. Next to it was a dangerous collection of weapons; guns, knives, anything Esther thought she may need. Among the luggage was one thing Esther had to grin at every time she glimpsed it, a small potted rose bush she had dug up from her garden.

One last stop at the Joker's abandoned manor and she would be on her way. The familiar dilapidated mansion filled her with nostalgia as she made her way through the door. The same musty air, cool now with the fall, hung in the rooms. Upstairs she took a short moment and admired that well-loved chaotic painting. Then with a shrill laugh, stole it.

Before leaving Esther disappeared and a new woman, emerged. Dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, uninspiring brown wig in place, brown eyes, and a latex nose she had to smile. Each time she looked into the rearview mirror even she did not recognize herself.

The autumn weather made her smile as she drove until nightfall. The landscape full of vibrant reds and golds, beautiful around her. Despite the madness she had left in the city, the loss of her best friend and the incarceration of her lover, she was beginning to feel a sense of peace. Fate would take care of her, at least for now. The movements of her child were becoming stronger and a brief flutter in her belly answered in agreement.

Esther had been to Chicago many times, but did not know the city intimately as she knew Gotham. She took her time carefully learning the darker places of the city those first few days while she was still agile and dangerous. In only a matter of weeks she would be too big to move quickly through the shadows. Much of her nights were spent memorizing the sewers so she could move unseen through the various districts.

She found a house in a modest neighborhood, high walled and with a garden. It was the same house from her vision and bought it under an alias, Nyssa Kerr, right away. Planting her rose bush in the yard made the move final. This would be her child's home… now all she needed was the little one's protector. It was time to meet Curtis Fell.

Without the disguise she walked through the darkness to his rundown apartment building. When his door stood before her Esther started at it for only a second, yet the time it took her to raise her hand felt like an eternity. When her knuckles knocked against the cheap hollow wood the sound that resonated back at her was dull. In the space of three breaths the ugly brown door swung in and there he stood. He was as large as she remembered and just as terrifying; that made her smile. This man would need to be strong.

Large corded arms crossed over his chest as she glared down at her with a vicious sneer. Esther looked up at his lofty intimidating brawn, stalk still, and waited. He just stared at her, clearly trying to frighten her away, until it clicked… he knew this woman.

The instant she saw the tick of his expression soften she nodded slightly. He took a step back and held the door ajar for her to enter. She gave a silent laugh as she appraised his living space. Though this was one of the roughest ghettos she had seen in this city the inside was relatively clean. Sure the carpet was stained and a musty odor clung to the air… but the sparse furniture was arranged nicely and the bare table was spotless, as were the counter tops. The grating sound of the dead bolt sliding into place filled the empty silence. Cold hands reached up for her hood and carefully she pulled it down and exposed her bright braided hair.

"I never expected to see you again." His voice was low but not unfriendly.

Esther turned and faced the giant, "This is a friendly visit. I am not here to cause you trouble so please, don't reach for the gun tucked into the back of your pants."

He just laughed, amused at the pale strange woman before him. It was a rich sound, a sound Esther liked very much.

"I will cut to the chase." Esther spoke as she crossed the room. "I would like to give you a new purpose."

Marginally confused and suspicious he narrowed his eyes, "Purpose? Is that a joke?"

Esther turned toward the window and gazed out over the dark run down street. "You have stayed in Chicago… were you waiting for me?"

The large man shrugged and edged up next to her. He took a deep breath and struggled with himself for an instant, refusing to answer. "Why did you do it?"

"I see the question has been burning in your mind." Esther glanced up at him from the corner of her eye before answering. "I know what you did on that boat. You offered your life and the lives of all the other men to save a bunch of strangers. Why?"

Curtis smiled and gave a low breathy laugh before answering. "I don't know."

Esther ran the cheap fabric of the curtains under her fingers, "Yes you do. You must have sat there and weighed your own life and crimes… of which I am sure there are many. And realized your redemption came down to that one moment. What you did changed your fate."

He just grunted… clearly the silent type. Esther always did enjoy silence. They stood like that, both staring out the window at the ugly street corner below.

"I am asking you to give up this life and work for me. I need someone with your… talents… to protect something precious to me, something that I cannot protect myself." Her hand went to her stomach and she looked down as her palm pressed the lose sweatshirt against her belly. There it was, the proof of her pregnancy rounded out and quite obvious. "I am asking you to be my child's guardian. That will be your new purpose, your chance for redemption for whatever atrocities you have committed. Everything will be provided for you: money, a new identity. I will train you whenever I can… "

He stared down at her like she was crazy, his lazy eye jerking slightly as he snorted. "Train me? Lady, I'm sorry but do you really think I need help from a tiny ass woman like you?"

She attacked so quickly that he was down at her feet staring up at her in shock, the whites of his eyes startling against the darkness of his skin, in seconds.

"Clearly you have nothing to learn." Esther smiled down sarcastically and offered a hand. "Brawn and your pretty face will not deter the type of men I deal with. But the choice is yours. Think it over. Consider what you want," Esther gestured around his dank apartment, "and decide if you would like to live for something more. You have one week."

She left him there, pulling the hood over her bright hair before opening the door and disappearing into the shadows.

True to her word she returned a week later and found him ready, one old duffle bag waiting by the door.

"You never gave me your name," He said.

Esther leaned against the door frame, "You can call me Nyssa Kerr."

With a sarcastic line in his lips he pushed, "Is that your name?"

"For now," She answered with a smile before turning to leave.

* * *

Their home life together in those short months was oddly comfortable and extremely bizarre. The house was filled with dangerous weapons, training equipment, and a strange collection of baby stuff. When Curtis first noticed the firepower he did not say a word, that is until Esther asked if he knew how to use all the weapons she showed him. To her astonishment, he was familiar with almost all of them.

Hours each day Esther passed her knowledge to him. She was ruthless in his daily training while she was still small enough to move. He bore the pain and her less then patient instruction with quiet determination, earning her respect. Curtis Fell had a tendency to surprise her. The man lacked subtlety but he more than made up for it in energy. Certain that with a few years of practice he would eventually learn to move elegantly she resigned herself to stop complaining when he lumbered about like a bull.

A gifted brawler, Esther assumed from all the years he had been in prison, Curtis quickly learned her new hand to hand techniques, even going so far as to teach her some unusual moves of his own. That impressed her and also made her proud. He had a gift for anticipating her movements, not only in battle but in her daily life. Whatever she needed was usually at hand before she even realized that she wanted it.

Curtis was not much of a talker but eventually they began to break the ice. Neither would discuss their pasts and Curtis never again questioned who she was. During one of their infrequent conversations he admitted his love of philosophy. While in Blackgate he had studied all the philosophy books in the prison library and amazed her at the depth of his knowledge. Chess was his game and Esther was hopelessly terrible at it, which amused him to high heaven. Every night they would play and he would teach her his own subtle tricks. She grew to love their games, he would be animated and smiling… and he always beat her.

In the first week when he had seen her dressed in the brown wig, brown contacts, and false nose he had narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a firm line. She would have sworn he was laughing at her if not for the heavy scowl on his face.

"Nyssa Kerr, at your service." She explained laughing then left to tour local galleries and took careful mental notes to pass forward to Madeline during their next phone call. She also used her new face whenever she was sent to kill. Though, it seemed Fate was giving her a little vacation. She was only called upon to act twice during her stay in Chicago.

By the time she was heavy with pregnancy Curtis and Esther had developed their own rhythm. He cared for her when she was too large to easily move, he even bullied her when he found her training too hard. Pestering her to sit down and forcing her to eat… and boy did that man know how to cook. The first time she had caught him on the couch with his eyes glued to the cooking channel she had almost laughed at the eager excitement on his face as he took notes on how to truss a chicken.

During her time in Chicago Esther had kept her eye on Gotham. There had been no news of the Joker; far as she could tell he was still safely tucked away at Arkham. Her visions had been the same as always, scenes of a man she needed to kill, flashes of Gotham's fall, but nothing with any good information. It bothered her being chained to Chicago by her pregnancy and she longed to walk through the Narrows and absorb the rumors. She pined for her city and she missed the black eyes of the man she loved.

At night she would sit on the couch while Curtis cooked in the kitchen and stare at the chaotic painting on her mantle, lost in its beauty while she played with Harvey's coin. It was on that couch that her labor began. The first cramping contraction made her catch her breath and tear her eyes from the painting. Curtis, always anticipating the next move, had heard her gasp from the kitchen and hurried in to check on her. She nodded at his quite stare and released another breath.

She delivered her child on a freezing January night. A local midwife assisted and Curtis, thoroughly uncomfortable, stood by her side. The birth itself was far more agonizing then she expected. A day and a half of horrific pain she tried to suffer in silence. Looking back she had to laugh, that attempted silence lasted less than a few hours. Toward the end she was screaming, cursing, and threating to kill anyone who touched her… Later she wondered if Curtis had stayed so close to protect the midwife should Esther feel the need to act on that threat.

When that squalling baby girl was placed in her arms all the pain was forgotten. An instant flood of emotion took hold of her. She remembered that feeling, it was the same sentiment she sensed from her father. The baby quieted as she began to nurse for the first time and Esther watched in awe as those beautiful black eyes stared up at her. Her love was immediate.

"What are you going to name her?" The midwife asked, clearly relived that this delivery was over. Esther had been a huge pain in the ass.

Her voice was exhausted, raw from yelling, when she finally answered, "Cassandra Natalie Cain." Beyond tired she had slipped up and exposed her last name. Catching herself she stammered, "Wait, no, I mean Kerr."

Esther held her daughter, pillowed against her chest until in her exhaustion her eyes closed. When she awoke Curtis was there, sitting in a chair across from her bed holding the baby and rocking her. He looked serene and a little ridiculous. Esther immediately envied him. This man would be blessed with her baby's childhood, he would be more a parent then she ever could be. When Esther began to move he looked up and smiled, instantly her sadness shifted and she raised a brow. He was just a big ol' softy after all.

That beautiful baby filled Esther with a new kind of love she had never imagined. She would hold Cassandra constantly, speaking nonsense, and telling her strange tales. The Joker's looks were so clear in her face that Esther would stare for hours with a smile.

It was a few days before Esther could move around well enough to leave their home. She handed her daughter to Curtis and walked away. That night she found the woman who had so kindly delivered her child… and she fiddled with her memory, assuring Cassandra's safely by changing much of the night. Esther had to admit she was ashamed of how badly she had behaved during labor and shook her head with an apology for that poor nice woman who had put up with her.

When she had come home tired Curtis handed her a sandwich then went back to playing with her daughter. For such a large man he seemed surprisingly gentle with the baby. That tiny life already had him wrapped around her little finger. His face would soften as he smiled and cooed... Esther had to admit, it was cute.

When she was not caring for Cassandra Esther trained hard, determined to be back to her peak as soon as possible. Torn between wanting to stay with her daughter and the itch to be back in Gotham she felt a guilty burden either way and took it out on her body. Curtis would watch her as she went through the movements. He frowned when she began to practice with her knives and balked when she snapped at him to set down the child and get back to training. Frustrated with her own mixed emotion Esther became even more forceful in his instruction. Once her body grew strong she faced off against him, aggressive, and aimed to frighten him so that he would realize just how terrifying the men who might come for her child could be.

When she had him pinned beneath her with a knife at his throat she panted, "Now imagine twenty more of me. Stronger and ready to die rather than fail a mission… that is who might come for her. Now do you understand what you are up against?"

He nodded and asked the question hanging between then, "Who are you so afraid of?"

Esther shook her head and climbed off his body. "Who?" she mirrored his question, "The less you know the better… for your own safety."

Cassandra was little more than a month old when Esther forced herself to leave that first time. It was harder than she could possibly imagine handing that beautiful little baby over to a man she had only known for a few short months. Every fiber of her being wanted to stay and the temptation to forsake Gotham was so strong she had to catch herself. This was her path, she would follow it.

The lowness of her grainy voice betrayed her sadness, "I expect you to continue your training every day, no excuses. I will come back as often as I can…" She turned to leave and paused at the door, tears falling down her cheeks. "If you suspect, even for a moment, that something is wrong you take her and you run."

There was no argument as Curtis nodded solemnly.

* * *

Esther had thought often over the last four months about what move she must make when she came back to Gotham. She had years to prepare and she was certain she would need every moment. When she finally stepped through the door of her Rushmore apartment the quiet was oppressive. She longed for the docks house but the thick layer of snow on the ground made that impossible. Instead she opted for a quick tour of the Narrows followed by a long night of cards.

The Stacked Deck was practically empty when Esther crossed the threshold and took a seat to play with some strangers. Talk was sparse and most of the faces there were new; The Dent Act had taken her best source of information and locked it out of her reach. She remained for a few hours, learning little to nothing before she gave up and left. The city was different and it just felt wrong.

Afterward, Esther made her way to the Joker's old hideout only to find it a massive hole in the ground. It must have been one of the buildings that blew up the night of Harvey's Death. Something about that made her angry and after staring at the charred remains she realized what it was. The Joker had intended to get caught that night… and he had never said "Oh, by the way Princess, I'm going to be out of reach or quite some time. Toodles." It was sentimental and stupid, she knew that, but she was still pissed off.

Even though he was supposedly in Arkham Esther had expected the Joker to find her the second she was back in town. Those first few nights she waited, anticipating his arrival with excitement. She had been gone for months; surely the Joker had escaped by now or at least Thomas and Melvin would have reached out to her. Doubt began to fill her mind tinged with a little resentment. She had sought him out with her powers, sought out some clue and received nothing from her effort. Whatever he was doing, she would leave him to it… at least for now.

Over the next few weeks Esther once again settled into her office routine and was genuinely happy to see Madeline. The two women spent days reconciling the latest information each had gathered on the art scene. The mountain of work that needed to be done brought Esther a welcome reprieve from the longing she felt for her child. When Madeline invited Esther out to dinner after a particularly long work week Esther accepted, eager to have a little fun.

Dinner was a riot, Esther had missed Madeline sweetness and good humor. When the meal was complete they decided to extend the fun with a little dancing. They laughed over the latest foolish gossip as they caught a cab to Ulysses Nightclub. Despite the below freezing temperatures outside it was sweltering in the dark sexy club. Immediately they began to strip off their heavy coats, scarves, and mittens. The ice blue cocktail dress Esther had worn glowed in the low light. Her hair had grown incredibly long during her pregnancy, now it was in loose waves hanging down her back.

Madeline grabbed her hand and pulled Esther to the center of the dance floor. Looking around Esther noted the same usual Gothamites hanging around, minus the gangsters. For some reason that did not make her feel safer and as usual, felt grateful for the weight of the knife strapped to her thigh. Watching the crowd and dancing with abandon Esther tried to get a sense of this new Gotham. A rolling wave of energy passed through her and she covertly began to scan the crowd as a knowing smile graced her lips. He was here.

Pushing back her hair Esther made her excuses and told Madeline that she was all danced out. On her way through the crowd she felt fingers grasp her wrist and with a prepared snarl turned to face none other than Barsad.

"Hello Ms. Cain." He shouted over the music, releasing her arm the instant he saw the irritated look on her face.

Surprised, she had to laugh, "Hello there." This was not who she had expected. She would have sworn that she had sensed the Joker. Annoyed with herself she squashed her disappointment and demanded that her mind stop looking for him everywhere she went. Now was the time for patience and preparation not pining lovesick stupidness.

She motioned for him to follow and continued to walk off the floor as he trailed with a grin. Once they were away from the loudest noise they began to chat.

Pushing her hair over her shoulder she grinned, "I must admit Mr. Barsad, this is not the kind of place I ever thought I would see you."

"But the fountain is so spectacular." He teased blue eyes shining in the darkness.

She chuckled, "So, you are a man who actually listens. Color me amazed."

He laughed loudly, honestly, and Esther could not help but smile. "Wow, an actual laugh. Be careful… You might just discover something in Gotham that you appreciate." She mocked looking him up and down. It was the first time she had seen him in casual clothing. Jeans and a black button down made him look younger, more approachable. His sleeves were rolled up exposing his forearms that were oddly tan for winter. He had clearly been somewhere with sun recently.

Barsad's intriguing accent came out a little stronger with his next words, "Is that what you think? I would not get carried away." His response was cutting and she could tell that he instantly regretted his words.

Bursting with laughter Esther enjoyed the moment, "Don't worry… You have not wounded my pride." Wiping a tear away she patted his shoulder. "You make me laugh. Not many people can do that."

"You are very strange Cain." His accent diminished as he stared at her.

"Cain?" She retorted with a twist in her lips.

"Yes."

"Okay then _Barsad_. Well, I'm tired. It's been a long couple of weeks at work preparing for the holiday. It's time for me to head out and get some rest," Esther yawned as she finished the sentence.

"Holiday?" He asked confused.

"Valentine's day is on Wednesday," She answered surprised then shook her heck while chuckling. "Take this as a word of advice, if you are involved with someone in Gotham get them a gift or you will be in big trouble. Flowers and chocolate are acceptable though if you really want to wow her you can contact my offices and we can set you up with something lovely."

He studied her face for a moment before he answered lowly, almost annoyed, "I will keep that in mind."

She could tell he was unhappy with the direction the conversation had turned. Offering her card she shook his hand firmly hoping for some brief glimpse of new information. A flash of a desert landscape filled her mind and that now all too familiar face of the masked man.

"You are an art dealer?" He mumbled studying her card and turning it over in his fingers.

"And a very expensive one… but since we are on a last name basis I would be happy to give you a discount." With that final teasing poke she smiled and left. "Goodnight." She felt that they would not meet again for quite some time.

"Goodnight Cain." He called out behind her.

* * *

Months passed as the city mellowed. It was almost miraculous how much the crime rates had dropped. Despite that, Esther was still called upon with visions of men and woman who needed to die. Proof once again that Gotham had not really changed… it was still full of evil. Batman had disappeared and once the news had grown bored with the lack of salacious crime to report on it turned on the citizens of Gotham, namely the now reclusive Bruce Wayne, labeling him an eccentric.

Esther had met Alfred several times for coffee over the months and understood what the news reported was true. Bruce Wayne had taken his pain and grown to be a shut-in. Alfred, smiling, hid his concern and pain very well but Esther could see it in his thoughts. He was struggling. It was those moments where Esther forced herself to remember what her purpose was. It was those moments she reflected on when she stole time away to be with her daughter. Contemplating on all the people who were counting on her was the only way she was able to leave the baby when she needed to return.

When she had the luxury of a few days with her daughter Esther's short visits were bittersweet. Overjoyed to see her child it always took her a few minutes to digest just how much she had grown in the weeks since she had seen her last. Curtis would take a step away, leaving mother and daughter alone. For this Esther was eternally grateful. Once that little girl was in her arms Esther would nuzzle her face and take a deep breath. Her child smelled glorious. Those dark eyes were so much like her fathers, even as a baby she made many of his expressions. Patting the downy baby hair Esther would hum and just study her child, tracing her fingers over the tiny features.

As night fell and the child slept. Curtis and Esther would sit down to a game of chess. While they played he would recount, in simple terms, any interesting things Cassandra had done. Eager for news of her daughter Esther would listen with rapt attention secretly resenting the man who enjoyed all the little moments she missed.

Knowing her resentment was wrong Esther struggled to remember how much this man had done for her. He had never once complained, never once argued. Basically alone with a baby twenty-four-seven he must have struggled with the task. Esther sometimes wondered just what his motivation was and then she saw him look at her child and realized that he loved her. He smiled down at Cassandra as if she was his own. In her heart Esther knew the Joker would never look at his child with that expression; it was not in his nature. This was for the best. Curtis had found the redemption he sought and if the need ever arose, he would give his life for that little girl.

* * *

Esther still had the odd feeling that the Joker was nearby on occasion but had never once seen him. Perhaps she had grown nostalgic with motherhood… but that desire for the Joker would still creep up on her. Out of the blue at a restaurant, when she walked the streets, and worst of all, when she was at the museum he felt near but just out of reach. Esther was patient. The asylum could not hold him forever, all she needed to do was wait.

And wait she did, years in fact as the Joker played his game in Arkham. As she waited she played her role; Esther Cain, socialite, and popular art dealer. She trained hard, forcing her body to move faster, grow stronger. Her eye was always on Miranda Tate, they became pleasant acquaintances, almost friends. When Tate took a position on the Wayne Industries Board Esther had been the first to congratulate her, sending her a beautiful painting for her new office. Always on Miranda's invite list Esther attended as many events as her schedule allowed but kept a personal distance. Talia's mind was still a vague landscape but over the years Esther grew to understand her better. When the clean energy project began Esther knew it was the key in Talia's plans. And always burning deep in her mind was her obsession with Bruce. Who still hid away from the world, still safe.

Secretly visiting her daughter when she could sneak away from the city, Esther hid her trail well. Hours of flights, car rides, anything she could do to steal a few days or hours with her child. Several times Esther had traveled around the world just for an afternoon with her giggling daughter at the park. Cassandra grew like a weed, and boy did she get into trouble… too much like her father. Esther was certain Curtis did not tell her all the antics the little one had gotten into, and it secretly amused Esther to no end. She was her father's daughter.

Esther would watch Cassandra play with the other children, she was easily accepted… something Esther had never known as a child, and smiled. Cassandra was fast and incredibly cunning but her innocent looks and sweet laughter disarmed the other adults and saved her from trouble time and time again.

When Cassandra grew old enough for rough speech Esther would play a little "game" with her. In public she no longer spoke to her child, she transferred her words to Cassandra the same way Gran had done to her so long ago. With Cassandra in her arms she would gently show her sweet emotions, descriptions of places, pieces of music. Cassandra did not possess Esther's talent but she learned their secret game. So long as Esther initiated the communication Cassandra would show her pretty things back… a flower from the garden she had seen or her favorite characters from a TV show.

That little game gave Cassandra more than she realized. The child learned incredible mental focus for one so young and the usefulness of silence. Additionally, Esther slipped in training on how to hide, gave her simple techniques to practice and maps of underground places… all as a game of course. It was their little secret.

* * *

After three years Esther awoke from a maddening dream, covered in sweat and sick to her stomach. The vision had been nothing but the harsh laughter of the Joker echoing around her. Something was wrong. Pouring out her power she sensed no strangeness or immediate danger but there was a brief shimmering echo at the edges of her mind. It was time to pay a little visit to Arkham.

For weeks she watched the Asylum. The walls had been rebuilt and heavily reinforced since the Joker's last attack years ago. The new wing stood stark and foreboding as Esther pondered the best way to get inside. She was lucky, one night she heard two orderlies complain about the massive prisoner shift that was going to be starting the next morning. Now that crime was under control the Dent Act required most of the inmates be transferred to Blackgate, leaving only the most dangerous patients behind. Esther smiled, and began to form a plan.

The city police had come in force to help oversee the transfer. Disguised and dressed in a cop's uniform Esther stood in the shadows and waited for the right moment to make her move. Hair tucked under her hat she moved in the crowd and edged into the open door of the east wing. Security was intense but patience and perseverance paid off. After a few hours there she was standing at the door of Jeremiah Arkham's pride and joy, the supposedly impenetrable wing. Quickly she made her way inside using the keys she "borrowed" from security.

The ceaseless high pitched cackles of Harley Quinn were the only sounds in the air as Esther rushed to sense which cell held the Joker. She felt nothing. Peeking through the small slots in the door she hurried through the dim light until she saw him in a straitjacket leaning against the wall of a padded cell. His head was hanging down, long tendrils of greasy hair hiding his face. Something was not right here. Gingerly unlocking the door Esther made her way in and approached the crouched man. Her hand rested on his knee, as she whispered a hello.

The face that looked up at her almost made her jump back. Clean of paint the pale skin showed as vibrant contrast to the pink scars curling up unsmiling cheeks. Medicated dark eyes darted and studied her masked face from a mind full of madness. The resemblance was uncanny. Fury burned in her chest; this man was not the Joker.

Staring into those wide dark eyes understanding began to pour through her. She had been deceived by the master of the craft… everything she had revealed, small fragments of her past… Johnny, the Oracle… her gifts, the League of Shadows. She had given chaos power over her. What a fool she had been. Looking back she had almost made it easy for him to seduce her, she had been lonely, desolate, and bitter. All she needed was a little push from someone who could "understand" her.

Horror etched her features. Jack! Her heart fractured and pain filled her chest. Swallowing thickly she pushed it away and let the icy fingers of apathy take hold. She would not be a naive fool again. Now the only question was why… What was the Joker's purpose in this long drawn out seduction? To break her? To destroy Esther Cain? What did it serve? Fighting back the urge to vomit she remembered his interesting phrasing, he had never lied… but his words were never the full truth. His game had grown the more she revealed herself. And he had fed her just enough about himself to make her marginally trust him. Esther wondered if he had ever been in Arkham at all. All those times he had seemed near were because the bastard was! How many instances over the years had she felt him? She wanted to hit something. Leaving the cell as quite as a mouse she tried to quell her raging thoughts.

The intense anger came next as she made her way out of the asylum. Her consideration went to Cassandra. Esther thought back to the night where the Joker had revealed that he knew she was pregnant, his uncharacteristic acceptance of the situation. Cassandra had been no more than a tool the Joker could use to control Esther, he had practically admitted it that night. His fucking twisted words and equivocation. How could she be so blind? But he had let her take the child and hide her away. Unless he knew where she was… Cold blooded panic stopped her in her tracks. The Joker must not learn that Esther had discovered the truth yet. Cassandra would have to be moved and Esther… it was time for her to find some answers. She had been blinded, overestimated her sight. Fate had shown her none of this and like a fool she had assumed her knowledge was infallible. She had relied too heavily on her vision. It was a harsh, painful lesson, but one she would never forget.

Hardening her heart, determination burned inside her; Jack would pay. Esther would become something more, something far more deadly. Whatever his game was she was now ready to play. Stopping at a pay phone she dialed the number that would seal her fate.

When a rich low voice answered heavy with concern all Esther said was, "Run."

The line went dead and a feral smile spread across her face.

* * *

**Okay friends, this is the end of Vendetta. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thank you to everyone who supported me through the process. The PM's and Reviews encouraged me immensely. LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS. The story will continue; what do you all think will happen?**

**Please review!**


	40. Author's Note

**Hi friends! Just wanted to share that the first chapter of the sequel has been posted. Please click on my author's page and enjoy part two: Vengeance. **

**All you committed readers, thank you for the support you've shown me. The Reviews, the PM's, and the kindness is completely appreciated. Please continue and, as always, let me know what you think.**

**Love you guys and gals!**


End file.
